


A Gamers Guide to Conquest

by The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro



Series: A Gamers Guide - Kuro [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overlord (Triumph Video Games), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gamer Protagonist, Male Protagonist, Multi, Shameless Smut, dark protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 339,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro/pseuds/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro
Summary: Kuro lost almost everything... because his fellow Gamer is a crappy parent. Still, at least he got his own Multiverse out of it, Silver Lining.Sequel to Gamers Guide to Necromancy. Lemons, Evil!MC





	1. Ah shit, here we go again...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 01 : Ah shit, here we go again...**

Deep breaths... nice and calm... Deep, deep breathes. Pros... I'm alive. I should be dead, but I'm not. Cons... EVERYTHING ELSE!

My Skills? Gone. My Levels? Gone. My Inventory, my Perks... all gone.

“Hey...” a hologram of Shiro starts, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. I know it's a Hologram because I tried to punch him when he appeared, but I went straight through. “So, I know you probably aren't exactly happy about all this.”

Oh really... what gave it away?

“But, I'd like to bring your attention to the good sides of all this! One, we took your... technical death as a chance to update you to the full Game, no more training wheels for you. Two, this is a chance for a do over, any mistakes you made? Just avoid them, I mean realistically you've spent what? A couple of months? You haven't lost that much time, and yes, I'm sure that re-doing DxD and Overlord will be annoying, but it won't be time consuming at least.” he said making me scowl, he isn't completely wrong... and getting out of this limited game mode is a nice benefit even if it doesn't make up for everything else.

I don't care that I've lost progress, I can get that back... Losing my girls hurts however, even if I can get them back.

“I was going to try saving your progress but.. well Ophis took your death poorly, and there's not much left of DxD. And the destruction of the Tower Heart kinda... blew up your tower... along with everything in it's vicinity. I did manage to save some data, some of your girls memories to be exact... you'll know them when you find them... and I saved your pet bird, she'll be back soon enough, when you're in a place she wouldn't attract the wrong kind of attention.”

Well... at least I have that. Nyx being fine takes the edge of... slightly.

“I also managed to recover some of your old data, turns out the Game has a recycle bin... it's been really touchy about that, all this time and it never realised it wasn't properly deleting data... even if a lot of it was corrupted. I gave some of them a bit of a touch-up... along with a little gift from me to you, call it an apology, you're not the only one who's played with Necromancy”

**Item Received**

**[The Black Necronomica]**

**A Grimoire on Necromancy, compiled by the Grand Necromancer Shiro the Wight after centuries of research. **

**Skills Recovered**

**[Gamers Mind (Kuro's)] (Passive)**

**Protects the mind of the User, preventing outside influences and access without the Users permission.**

**Does not affect the mind or personality of the User.**

**Has other abilities for the User to discover.**

**[Gamers Body (Kuro's)] (Passive) **

**Allows the User's body to take on Game-like abilities, preventing the user from dying as long as they have HP.**

**Has other abilities for the User to discover.**

**[Observe (Kuro's)] (Active)**

**Provides information on the target.**

**[Skill Creation (Full)] **

**Allows the User to create their own skills if they have the pre-requisite knowledge and proficiencies for them.**

**Perks Recovered**

**[Background Customisation]**

**Allows you full customisation of your chosen background when it is selected during a Jump-chain, allowing you to alter it to your will.**

**[Companion Background Maker]**

**Allows you to create a background for your companions in other worlds, allowing them to blend in easier with real documents to prove they are who you say they are. The backgrounds will be made true, Altering the History of the world you are creating the background in.  
Cannot explain away races foreign to the world you are in.**

**[Companion Alignment Suppressor ]**

**Companions aren't always going to agree with you, Heroes won't want to help villains and Villains won't want to be made act like do-gooders... that's where this comes in.**

**This Perk prevents Companions from disobeying or betraying you due to your actions... they won't Approve of your actions if they are against the Companions code but they won't Oppose them either.**

**Does not prevent Affection and Reputation Loss from actions.**

**[Soulbound Bets]**

**Any Bets made with you are Soulbound, forcing all participants to follow through with their bets, unable to try and worm out of it no matter what their personality is like. **

**Warning! All Participants includes you...**

**[The Multiverses Most Popular Man]**

**Makes People in organisations desperate to recruit you into their organisations, or if that is impossible then they will attempt to ally you with them.**

**Makes people more likely to join any Organisation that you are the leader of.**

**Warning, Desperate People do stupid things sometimes. This won't always be to your benefit, as Evil Organisations, or Evil Members of Neutral or Good Organisations may attempt methods such as Blackmail or Threats to force you into their organisation.**

I know I should be focusing on the recovered stuff... but really? Shiro the 'Wight'?

“Gonna admit... the Game shredded the rest. I was teasing it about never realising that it had a recycle bin... and it emptied it out of spite. It's still such a dick... which brings me to my next point! You may have noticed how.. quiet the Game is being? Yeah, you aren't connected to it any-more. Say hi, Isis.”

**Hello, Master. It's a pleasure to meet you at last.**

The feminine voice says directly into my head, no text boxes this time?

“This is Isis, she is your replacement Game... it took a few hundred years to work out how to recreate the Game but I think I did a good job... I decided to give her a name to make her more relatable? She's basically a child at the moment, nowhere near as strong as her predecessor, but she'll grow with you, she might even surpass the asshole I'm stuck with given enough time and effort... long story short the Game couldn;t connect with you any-more... because I made a new Multi-Verse for you to play in, without my kids getting involved... there's certainly enough of them.” he laughs before focusing again. “That's pretty much everything I had to say, it's going to be... a while before we see each other again... I have a lot to do. Well, for me it'll pass quickly, I've had thousands of years pass by without noticing, but for you I imagine it'll seem like an eon. Still... we'll see each other eventually, see you around, Player Two.” he says with a wave as he fades. Huh... I'm still pissed at him, but I have to admit it will be weird without him and the Game butting in.

...Okay, so now what?

**I believe it is my turn, Master.**

**While my current capacities are limited, I have the ability to take you to your 'first' world, with your permission?**

Looking around the bedroom, I notice something now that I'm calm... well, calmer. There's no door or windows. This room is completely insular, no way in or out.

Which means...

“Do I have to speak out loud?” I ask Isis quickly.

**No, Master. I am connected to you just as my predecessor was, more so even. Simply think and I will respond.**

Lovely, at least you're less of a dick than the Game. Let's get this over with, I'm ready.

**Ordinarily this would be the part where you make your decisions on your background... but the Gamer Shiro pre-set everything for this jump.**

Of course he did...

**Race set to [Human (Homo Superior)]**

**Class set to [Student]**

**Level set to [29]**

**Background Skills added**

**Saved Skill [Nullification Gear] repurposed.**

**[Nullification (X-Gene)] **

**Your X-Gene allows you to nullify the powers of other mutants you are touching, and you emit a small aura that prevents most X-Genes from working around you.**

**[Literature Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**You have the skill to read and write with few errors.**

**[Japanese Language (Expert)] (Passive)**

**You are a natural with the Japanese Language.**

**[English Language (Expert)] (Passive)**

**You are a natural with the English Language.**

**[Maths Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**You have the knowledge to do both basic and more advanced mathematical problems. **

**[Chemistry Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**You have a decent understanding of Chemistry.**

**[Biology Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**You have a decent understanding of Biology, both Human and Animal.**

**[Physics Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**You have a decent understanding of Physics.**

**[Athletics Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**You have a basic understanding of your own body, and how to use it.**

**[Medical Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**You have a basic understanding of how to spot injuries, and deal with them... basically you attending a first-aid course once.**

**[Cooking Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**You live alone, it was either this or take-out...**

**Your cooked meals have a decent effect on health regeneration.**

**[Cleaning Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**You live alone, and no-one wants to live in a dump.**

**[Driving Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**You can drive simpler vehicles, and you'll only occasionally crash.**

**[Basketball Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**You more or less know how to dribble... and sometimes you even get the ball in the hoop.**

**[Pickpocketing Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**You have sticky hands, unaware targets won't notice their wallets missing until you are long gone.**

**[Lockpicking Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**Just because it's locked, doesn't mean it's 'Locked'.**

**[Kissing Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**Great news! You know where the mouth is, and you can aim for it properly. **

**Your partners will be satisfied, if not impressed.**

**[Groping Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**You are decent at finding just the right spot on your partners, no more fumbling around.**

**Your partners will find your touch enjoyable.**

**[Oral Sex Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**You have a tongue don't you? Put it to good use...**

**Your partners will enjoy your efforts, not finding you wanting.**

Wait.... X-Gene?

Oh no... nonononono. Isis, cancel, stop, halt?

As I'm engulfed in light I take a moment to curse Shiro one last time, of all the places he could have sent me.. why the hell would he choose there?!

As the light fades, I forcibly calm myself as I look around the new room... it's nothing special of course, but it's what it represents that is so worrying...

Marvel. I'm in the fucking Marvel Universe. As far as Universes go it's a pretty bad one... it's full of things that could erase me in the blink of an eye, foes that could erase me without a moment of hesitation, why would he put me here?!

Well, cause he's an asshole, that's why.

Calming myself, again, I take a deep breath. While this place is deadly... I should be fine for the most part, most of the big bads would have no reason to bother someone like me, I'm a nobody at the moment.

But then.. I'm not am I? I'm a Mutant, a part of the Homo Superior Race. Which puts me on the radar, right in the spotlight. Cerebro has probably already picked me up and the brotherhood... Magneto will not be far behind.

A final 'prank' from Shiro? Drop my ass in the middle of one of the most dangerous worlds for a joke?

**Gamer Shiro believed that a sink or swim approach was required, but insists that it is not as bad as it seems, Master.**

Of course he did... not as bad?

It's like I'm back in DxD when I was just starting again... Just a weakling with too many big people looking at me. This world has far too many dangers, and my only combat ability... is something that I can only use on Mutants.

I don't even know which Marvel universe I am in... there's way too many...

**It is not a Canon one, Master... The Gamer Shiro built this one from scratch taking parts from many versions and combining them into a single world.**

Lovely, a world custom built by Shiro? This is going to go wonderfully.

First things first... what year is it? And more importantly has the MCU been added to this custom world.

Looking around my room, I find a pc sitting on a desk, it takes me a moment to rememberer the password for it but I log on with little difficulty, quickly loading up a search engine.

I need answers and I need them as soon as possible.

It doesn't take me long to work out when I am... 2010... and Tony Stark is currently missing, presumed dead. He isn't obviously, and Iron Man will be showing up sooner or later.

What's interesting is that some more searches reveal some more familiar names... the Fantastic Four come up, already having their powers... and more importantly they already have their... rivalry with Dr Doom.

One of the biggest threats as far as I'm concerned. Victor Von Doom is one of the smartest and most dangerous villains around, and a man I do not want on to be on the shit-list off...

If the time-line stays the same... I have one year before Thor happens, and two years before the attack on New York by Loki and the Chitauri. Which is the first major event I probably won't be able to avoid.

I don't have to get involved in Thor, as interesting as trying to steal Mjolnir would be I wouldn't be able to lift it... and even if I could I'd just be putting myself on everyone's watchlist.

I could just hide during the invasion of course... only, I'm a Mutant. Which means I need to pick a side... Magneto or Xavier. I suppose the Hellfire Club is another choice, but my searches have found very little about them... is Sebastian Shaw in charge? I don't want to deal with him.

Magneto is one of my favourite villains... but I don't think being a part of his organisation would end well for me, Xavier is the better choice simply because he's soft.

But... Isis, would my Gamers Mind be able to keep telepaths out of my head?

**Of course, Master. **

**Even if it couldn't, you're X-Gene would nullify his attempts to enter your mind.**

Thanks Isis... so much nicer than the Game.

**I live to serve, Master.**

So, I don;t have to worry about Xavier... and Jean Grey, possibly Emma Frost and Rachel Summers rummaging around in my head. There are... other reasons I wouldn't want to join Xavier's school, which I know exists, it has it's own site, ran by Dr Hank McCoy.

Mostly... Cyclops. I despise Cyclops, always have. The moment he came on the screen in the first X-Men movie I thought 'That guy is a douche'. Didn't even need him to speak. He just had the look of an asshole.

Afterwards I was wondering if he was just badly represented in the movies, and checked out the comics... turns out I hated him even more there.

More searching makes me pause in confusion... Spider-man.

Why is Spider-man active already? It's not much, a few YouTube videos and some small posts, nothing major but he is already swinging through New York... but if this has the MCU then... he shouldn't show up till just before Civil War right?

Already my time-line is falling apart.

On the bright side, searching for Thor and Asgard finds me absolutely nothing aside from mythology. Not even the slightest hint that they are real, and Jane Foster brings up a Astrophysicist that looks an awful lot like Natalie Portman, so she's the movie version which means Thor should be the same.

Tony Stark is Robert Downing Jr of course, who else could he be?

...I'm not googling Nick Fury, he'll probably show up within an hour if I do. Let's not do anything to attract the attention of the super-spy. And I obviously won't find any pictures of Black Widow or Hawkeye either, not going to search for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Searching for Captain America brings up an old picture, and the directions to a museum? Looks like the good Captain is the Movie version as well.

A few more searches reveals that Frost International is ran by Emma Frost, which means she's probably already the White Queen, probably. Hellfire Club is a bit of a mystery to me, I have a general knowledge about it but not enough. I know they're not exactly nice though...

Honestly, if I can find an in with them it might not be a bad idea to join up, if I can get enough information about them first, I don't like going in blind. At least I know the X-men and the Brotherhood of Mutants.

Closing the browser I look through the computer in amusement, porn and porn games is basically all that's on it. Some course-work, some pictures, other than that? Nothing.

Leaning back I sigh slightly, realistically this might not be that bad. Marvel is a world that ranges from street level fighting with barely above average levels of strength, to the universe level threats.

I just need to keep my head down, and not attract any of the biggest threats. Thanos? Doesn't even know I exist. Hulk? Somewhere in south America I think, works for me. Galactus? Will probably show up and try and eat earth sooner or later, but he won't be my problem. One Above All? No Idea... and that scares me.

**When Gamer Shiro created this world, he didn't bother creating One Above All, calling him an annoyance. There is no One Above All in this version of Marvel.**

Huh... I suppose Shiro has his plus-sides, the knowledge that I'm not going to be insta-killed by something I could never possibly fight is good.

Honestly, a lot of the villains and threats I can simply... ignore. If I don't attract their attention, then they aren't my problem. This world has just as many Heroes as it does Villains, I can just sit back and watch them battle it out, maybe grabbing some of the spoils if no-one is looking.

I don't think Xavier forces people to join the X-Men, if he does come for me I can sit pretty in his nice posh school... which gets attacked every other Tuesday.

Still, I will happily be a background character. Don't even bother colouring me in, I can be one of those face-less guys in the comics that don't even get any details.

I have to admit though...

**Kuro Tepes **

**Level – 29**

**Class – Student**

**Race – Human (Homo Superior)**

**Alignment – ??? **

**Mentor – None**

**Apprentice – None**

**HP – 495 [66 regen per five minutes]**

**MP – 1,005 [138 regen per minute]**

**SP – 495 [66 regen per minute]**

**STR – 37**

**END – 33**

**DEX – 31**

**INT – 67**

**WIS – 69**

**CHA – 58**

**LCK – 54**

**Credits – 0**

It's not great, but... it's not Level One either. Also... Kuro Tepes? As in Vlad Tepes? Shiro... what did you do?

I need to level... and more importantly, I need my magic back... which is why I have this.

Pulling the Grimoire from Shiro out of my Inventory I pause, looking at the black leather book. What is that leather made out of? It doesn't feel like regular leather...

Why is the writing red?

Fucking Shiro... I can't say I'm surprised... I'd probably do the same thing, if you're making a Necromancy Grimoire there are certain cliches you have to follow.

Still... it can go back in the inventory for now, I don't want to get caught with a book made from bits of human, that would be fun to explain.

I have memories of my landlord bursting into my room whenever he wants to, and he already hates me. He's a nobody, just some bitter old man who likes overcharging me for this shitty apartment.

He's convinced I robbed him a couple of years back... which to be fair, I do remember doing. He started it, he increased my rent over me having someone over, so I took the extra money from him. Dick.

Looking around, I grab a cheap hoodie from my wardrobe and head out. If I'm going to be living in New York I might as well get to know the area, and I do want to see central park.

Look, Necromancers can act like tourist too.

I could be getting angry and raging over my lost levels... over my lost progress... but anger is just so... inefficient. Getting angry won't help me get my power back, and Shiro has fucked off somewhere, probably taking the bitch with him.

So who would I get angry at? I should focus on regaining my power so I can reach DxD and Overlord again, getting my girls back. I was barely in Highschool of the Dead so I have less of a connection with those girls, but I want my girls back dammit.

Still... Isis, I have a question.

**How can I assist, Master?**

How do I level? I noticed I don't have my ID skills any more, so how am I supposed to gain levels?

**The system has been changed Master, each Class is leveled by doing actions befitting that class. A Student can level by Studying, attending class, going to school clubs.**

**By acting like a student essentially, each class has its own actions that will increase its level, if you ever get stuck, feel free to ask.**

**The Class Level Actions aren't locked, so I am free to tell you them whenever you ask.**

Huh... so to power-level my current class I need to spend time in a library not a dungeon? I can't say it doesn't make more sense... and how do I get more classes? I only have Student at the moment.

**Simple, Master. By earning them, the requirements change from class to class but they are all related to the class itself. You could gain Spy by studying under Black Widow, Martial Artist by learning martial arts. **

**For magic classes you either need a Teacher... or a Grimoire. **

**I have been given selection of Grimoires to serve as rewards, but the Game has been placed limiters on me to prevent me from simply giving them to you.**

**You have to earn them.**

Which is why he gave me the Necromancy Grimoire... nice to know, and I can't say I'm surprised the Game took precautions. I'll have to study it when I get the chance. Thanks Isis.

**Any time, Master.**

Well, that's for later... As for why I am going to central park? Well... I could just try and level non-stop, but that would be both emotionally and mentally draining. Rushing would just drain me, patience and careful planning will take me further than just rushing.

Overlord taught me that. I rushed around like an idiot and I paid for it, and in a world as dangerous as Marvel? I should take my time, it's better to gain power slowly without gaining attention than to rush everything and get myself killed.

Besides... If I'm trying to prepare for surviving the attack on New York then I have around two years to get to a level where I can survive the attack and honestly the Chitauri weren't the strongest enemies if you ignore the big ass leviathans.

They have numbers, but really? Hawkeye was taking them down with a fucking bow, it was probably made from some super metal, with equally special arrows. But still, if arrows can kill them then surely my magic can as well?

Once I have it back... wait weren't they cybernetically enhanced? Would Death Magic even work on them? That would suck to find out... pretty sure a Bayrok could take them down either way, not sure about a Death Knight... they're melee units and the Chitauri would have to be stupid to get killed by a corpse with a sword when they're mostly flying ranged units.

Yes, I do remember that Captain America, Thor and Hulk fought them in close range, but try telling the Hulk that he can't hit a flying unit, see how that goes for you. Plus Thor can just bring the lightning and no-one told the good Captain that shields were for defence.

Grabbing my phone and heading out, I ignore the scowling landlord peering through his door and set out into the wider city. I know Marvel New York is crime central with all the villains based in it, but I shouldn't get dragged into anything in the middle of the day.

I already know my way around... more or less, I have the memories of growing up here after all.

The background Shiro gave me is an that of an half-British half-Japanese orphan... in America for some reason? My mother was British and my father Japanese, which doesn't make sense... Tepes is a Romanian name... Shiro wasn't even trying was he? I think my mother had some Romanian blood but my past self didn't really care about his heritage so he didn't really know.

Both of my 'parents' died in a car crash leaving me to alone, I have a decent amount of money in the bank from selling the house, but not enough to buy a new place, which is why I'm renting this shithole.

It's in East Harlem, crime rates are... not great here, but from my memories if you keep your head down and avoid certain ally-ways which are different gangs territory you can be mostly unbothered.

The trick is not to dress up, if you look like you don't have anything worth taking then they won't bother you... a lesson learnt after a couple of lost wallets and phones.

Besides, Spider-man is getting more and more active, and I can remember hearing rumours of someone attacking criminals in Hells Kitchen. My past self shrugged it off, but I know better. Daredevil is starting to move.

Iron Fist, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones won't be that far behind, probably.

My 'background' is that of a fairly nerdy guy with a bit of an attitude problem, and some bad habits. He doesn't need money, but pickpocketing was a hobby of his, as was breaking and entering into the homes of people who pissed him off.

He was mostly just acting out over his parents death, I'll stop that. Unnecessary risks and all that.

  
He kept to himself in school, a few associates but no real friends. Even his fuck-buddy isn't someone he cares about, their relationship is purely physical, neither of them care enough to make it any more than that. Which means I have little in the way of connections I need to care about, I'm thankful for that.

The memories might be in my head, but I can't quite connect with them, I wouldn't gain any feelings my past life had if he had a girlfriend, and they'd notice me acting different.

Having only acquaintances should make things similar, I can make new connections with better people.

He was smart, slacked off in class and skipped occasionally but he got away with it since his grades were always great, he was good with tests.

Heading along the familiar streets I let my background memories guide me, I know my way around but I don't quite recognise anything around me.

It's an odd feeling of Deja vu, I have memories of this place, but they aren't mine... it's like seeing a place in a movie or touring it in street-view, and then going there for the first time. It's all familiar, just not that familiar.

I haven't seen all 'my' memories yet, they're filtering through as I walk, remembering more and more.

It doesn't take me long, even on foot to reach Central Park. I think I wanted to come here in my original life... before I ever started the Game. It's blurry, but I can vaguely remember seeing it in a game I was playing and thinking... I want to see that with my own eyes.

As I walk towards the park an all too familiar red-clad figure swings straight over me, turning I manage to spot Spider-man as he swings around a corner, heading out of sight.

...He looked small, not a fully-grown man clearly. So that would make Peter still a high-school student? Probably around my current age, sixteen or seventeen.

He definitely hasn't been active for very long. Pulling my phone out I put in some quick searches, getting mixed results.

Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Sandman and Tombstone all bring up results... but Green Goblin, Vulture and the other major villains do not.

Norman Osborn is the CEO of Oscorp, no mentions of any crimes... well, any super-crimes. He's still a shady bastard. Otto Octavius comes up with some papers he's written, nothing out of the ordinary.

May Parker comes up as well oddly enough, as a worker at F.E.A.S.T... which is from the Spiderman PS4 game, but the picture on Facebook is clearly MCU May Parker.

It's going to be a bitch to work out who is from what version in this place... Martin Li, or Mr Negative is at F.E.A.S.T as well.

Looking up X-men villains is informative, Magneto comes up with a few dozen warnings, he's wanted in just about every country. Mystique is mentioned in his associates, but there's not much else. Apocalypse doesn't come up, which means that's not happened yet... neither does Mr. Sinister.

Sabretooth is a wanted serial killer, William Stryker is a respected Colonel so that means the Purifiers haven't happened yet. None of the Brotherhood mutants really bring anything up... but Pietro does have a Facebook page.

I'm getting nowhere with this, Pietro has the look of his X-Men Days of Future Past counterpart, which is admittedly the best Quicksilver. But if Tony Stark is the MCU version shouldn't he be the Age of Ultron version?

Not to mention he lives in New York not Sokovia.

Ugh... this is going to be such a headache to work out.

**Master, I would advise that you stop looking up things that may have not have happened yet, it will attract unwanted attention.**

**I have erased the traces for you but I have limits placed on me determining how much I can intervene.**

Good point, Isis... thanks.

So much nicer than the game. And she has a point, I need info but google searching people isn't the smartest.

Still... Central Park lives up to my expectations, might as well enjoy it while I'm here. I could use some R&R.

**\- Nick Fury - **

Looking over the report he frowned thoughtfully. Things were changing, and it was getting harder and harder to keep up.

Enhanced Individuals were appearing at an increasing rate, and his agents were starting to struggle, even with the best tech available to mankind. They just couldn't compete with the super-powered beings showing up just about everywhere.

Super-powers weren't new, Carol was proof of that, Logan was proof of that and Mutants weren't new either, but they used to be rare. Now he was getting more and more reports of powered individuals showing up everywhere, whether they were using their powers for their own gain, playing hero or just trying to keep their heads down.

He wished he could have his men infiltrate that damn school of Xavier's so he could get some answers from the professor, but the man had protection. S.H.I.E.L.D was supposed to be able to act however he deemed fit... but even he had someone holding his leash or a council of someone's to be exact.

School for the 'gifted' his ass, why would James Logan be teaching at a normal school? The man could teach, Natasha was proof of that, but what would he teach normal children?

Charles Xavier was off-limits, as was his school. For now. And the other mutant leader? Magneto had gone to ground, and when he did show up it ended badly for S.H.I.E.L.D. How do you fight someone who can control metal... when almost everything they used was made of metal?

Metal was everywhere, and even with his scientists trying to make plastic versions of their gear, he could still control any metal around them. Last time they fought with him they lost a Helicarrier, he just tore it up and threw it in the ocean.

Covering that up was difficult, replacing all the men who died on it was even more so. He had a lot of people on the Brotherhood case, but so far? Nothing. Magneto appeared and disappeared at random, wiping the floor with anyone who got in his way.

The 'Fantastic Four' were equally off limits, they were basically celebrities, and America loved them. He'd eat his remaining eye for a chance to get Reed Richards working for S.H.I.E.L.D, but they'd turned him down hard and he'd been ordered to accept their decision.

They were 'independent' and he had to respect that. What was the point of being a super-spy in charge of a super-spy organisation if you were barely allowed to spy on people?

...At least he was allowed spy on the 'Spider-man'. Spider-boy more like, Peter Parker was practically a child. He was a naïve boy with super-strength, super-reflexes and agility, possibly super-intelligence, or he was just... very smart.

He'd been left to his devices because even as a teenager who didn't look like he'd been hit by puberty yet, he was very good at taking down some of the 'Super-Villains' that were popping up in New York, which allowed S.H.I.E.L.D to grab them when he was done.

He didn't like the Raft, but it served it's purpose. Keeping all the Enhanced criminals in one place seemed like a disaster waiting to happen, but it was his job to stop that from ever happening.

Magneto could take the place apart in seconds, which is why he was never sending a single member of the brotherhood there, no matter what the council said. They learnt that when they managed to imprison Mystique, it took Magneto around two hours to free her, and most of that was travel time.

God he hated that man.

Still... he might just have a solution, Kuro Tepes. Possibly a descendent of Vlad the Impaler if his mothers Romanian heritage was anything to go by, and more importantly... a Mutant with the power to nullify other mutant powers... was Dracula a Mutant? He'd seen weirder.

He got caught up in a Independent Mutant running from S.H.I.E.L.D agents two days ago, just some idiot using his powers for petty crime with the power to fire lightning from his hands.

The criminal tried grabbing Kuro as a hostage after being cornered, but the moment he did he lost his powers. His men grabbed him but they took their eyes of Kuro for just a moment and he was gone when they finished sedating the criminal. They had reported it but they hadn't put two and two together and realised why the criminal had lost his powers.

Truly he had the best of the best working for him. Thankfully Maria was far smarter than the rest of the brain surgeons he had under him and had brought it to his attention.

Someone who could just no-sell mutant powers? That was someone he wanted in his organisation, he was technically classed as a Low Threat, his power wasn't one that would make him a danger, at least that was what it looked like so far, they needed more tests to be sure. Kuro could simply negate other Mutants powers, but as far as he was concerned? That was worth Kuro's weight in gold... or Vibranium.

Sure, he had some bad habits. But a little pickpocketing and B&E was nothing to what his best agent had done in the past, he could overlook it. It was just a kid acting out after all.

Grabbing him of the street was an option, but it wasn't exactly the best first impression. Kuro might not even know that he had powers, and it was easier to attract flies with honey than vinegar.

Last thing he needed was to make him run away and join the Brotherhood. Magneto was really good at finding Mutants, same with Xavier, one day he'd find out how they were doing it, they almost always beat him to the punch.

With Kuro activating his mutant gene it'd only be a matter of time until those two turned up, they always did. Was activating the right word? He didn't know, that was the problem when it came to mutants, he didn't know anything, and it seemed like everyone was getting in his way as he tried to learn more.

Getting an alert he resisted the urge to hit his head on the desk... Magneto had just been reported within two blocks of Kuro. He only had a single agent watching Kuro, he hadn't been able to cut through the red tape the council had wrapped him in enough to send more.

They'd blocked his 'Avengers Initiative' at every turn, and had been thoroughly against hiring powered individuals, so he'd been trying to stop them from finding out by being subtle. Sometimes he had to remind himself that they weren't enemies.

Now wasn't the time for subtlety.

“Maria, prepare three... no, four squads, the Master of Magnetism has crawled out for his hiding hole again. Make sure they're properly equipped, no metal.” he ordered into his radio.

They couldn't get close with vehicles since Magneto would turn them into his weapons, so they'd have to stop a distance away from the terrorist leader, and fighting him in the middle of the city would not be in their favour.

Ideally any battle with Magneto would be in the middle of a forest with no metal within a few miles, but things rarely went so perfectly.

He would not let his best chance at getting a counter towards the growing Mutant problem be stolen by Magneto. He had nothing against mutants from a personal stand-point, but from a professional stand-point they were a problem.

A race of super-powered individuals, that mostly looked like humans? That could be born to regular humans, popping up anywhere?

  
As the man whose job it was to keep track of people like that, they were a major problem, one of his biggest problem. Right behind Hydra, a group that just wouldn't die.

He didn't know who they current leader of Hydra was, but they were proving to be almost as bad the Red Skull himself, and this time there was no Captain America to fight them. He had seen far too many snake themed assassins lately.

Why did it always have to be snakes?

**\- Kuro -**

I don't know how, but this is Shiro's fault.

Staring at the all to familiar face under a red helmet I frown to myself, asking the question I already know the answer to.

“Who are you, and what do you want with me?” I ask quickly, staring into the face of Ian McKellen, I know I'm in danger... but part of me wants to fanboy.

“You may call me Magneto.” the iconic voice responds, a calm look on his face as he lifts us both into the air, using what looks like a metal sheet to raise me into the air, sliding it beneath me as he levitates himself.

I saw the agents rushing towards us, and I can see another familiar face tearing through them as Sabretooth makes short work of the gun wielding humans with a savage grin. S.H.I.E.L.D?

...From this height I might just die if I negated his powers, not that I have even the slightest plan of fighting fucking Magneto. He's on the list of people I absolutely do not want to fight, right there with Doctor Doom, The Hulk, Dormammu, Thanos, and many others.

He can lift the metal sheet beneath me because it's so large that my negation can't effect it all. My negation aura is barely a meter.

“...And you decided that the sky was a good place for a conversation?” I ask keeping myself calm, Magneto isn't just going to kill me with no reason. He's a villain but he isn't insane.

“I simply wished to keep our... guests from interrupting us, humans have no place in this conversation.” he says dismissively.

“Mutants only, huh?” I ask making his eyebrow twitch.

“You already know? I see, that saves us some time... yes, I am like you, A Mutant, part of the Homo Superior race and I have come to guide you to your fellow brethren, to your brothers and sisters. You have a great gift, my boy... one that should not be squandered amongst people who would turn on you the moment your true nature was revealed. Already you have the attention of those who would use you until they had no more purpose for you, discarding you.” he said calmly... I have to admit, the fact that it's Ian McKellen's voice makes declining harder... that and the height problem. Not to mention... I fucking love Magneto. Such a cool villain...

“I...” I start, trailing off as Magneto calmly moves another piece of metal above him just in time to block a lightning bolt from the skies, the sky darkening as thunder clouds appear.

“Hmm, I should have known.” he mutters, ripping the metal into shards and launching them into the clouds, as the razor sharp shards shoot into the darkened sky a chocolate skinned woman flies out of them, her white hair dancing in the high winds, she wastes no time as she sends another blast of lightning at Magneto which he blocks with an almost bored expression.

“Give up, Magneto. We won't let you brainwash anyone else into your little cult.” she says calmly making his eyebrows twitch, a small smirk appearing on his face.

“The 'Weather Goddess' talking about cults? Amusing. I am not the one who passed themselves off as a God, and I have no desire to brainwash anyone. I believe that's Charles role is it not? Has he not come to preach the good word about peace and love?” he asks dryly, lowering us down.

I wouldn't want to fight Storm in the skies either.

As he gets low enough he pauses, sighing slightly.

  
“Really Logan? How many times must I crush you before you learn that someone with metal bones can't beat a Master of Magnetism?” he asks reaching out towards some bushes, as he does Hugh Jackman jumps out from them, claws extended as he leaps towards Magneto, freezing in the air as his body contorts unnaturally. “I can detect the metal within you, you should have learnt that by know.” Magneto says bluntly as he tosses Wolverine away dismissively.

As he does I catch Sabretooth just... standing there, not moving at all. Looking around I see that the S.H.I.E.L.D agents are doing the exact same thing... those that are still alive anyway.

“It's not like you to come out in person Charles, did you think your soldiers would be insufficient?” Magneto asks in amusement, levitating Xavier's wheelchair into view.

“I thought I should give this a personal touch, Old friend.” Charles Xavier responds calmly, showing no fear as he is held in the air.

No fanboying, yes it's Patrick Stewart, but no fanboying Kuro...

Still... as I watch Sabretooth breaks free of Xavier's hold due to Magneto hitting him with a metal shard, the pain waking him up, more of Magneto's crew showing up as he does I have to admit... I don't want to be here.

**\- Charles Xavier -**

Freezing the card throwing Mutant in place he watched in confusion as Erik gestured for his men to stop fighting.. they were admittedly winning through sheer numbers.

“This achieves nothing... old friend. All we have managed to do is chase our mutual target away.” Erik responded to his confusion without him needing to ask, looking over at where the newly discovered mutant had been he frowned seeing the empty space.

He couldn't sense the mind of his potential student without Cerebros assistance, and they'd had to rely on Logan's ability to track Victor by scent to find them. He hadn't noticed when they had simply fled, but he wasn't surprised. This wasn't the best first impression, any normal person would flee seeing a battle between two super-powered teams.

“So you are just leaving? It's not like you to give up” he asked calmly, if Erik truly wanted him dead, he would be dead. A fact he had known for years.

“No, I have no intention of giving up. I am simply finding a different approach. Goodbye Charles, enjoy your delusions of peace while you still can.” he said, gathering his team up with metal sheets and simply flying them away.

As his wheelchair dropped with a thud he frowned... the wheels had been bent out of place. Erik could be incredibly petty.

  
Still, it did slow him down considerably, he couldn't exactly chase after the runaway.

“Logan, can you track our wayward potential student? Ororo... I believe I require assistance.” he admitted calmly, ignoring Logan's amused chuckle, taking a brief moment to erase the memories of the government agents with a frown. He was sure his allies in congress had ordered Director Fury to stop that.

  
“This is why we said you should stay in the mansion, Chuck. Don't worry, I can already smell him, I'll bring him back.” Logan said with a smirk.

“And if he did we would have been overwhelmed, Magneto has been recruiting... and it seems he's less worried about sending his recruits out than we were... perhaps we should have brought Cyclops and the others after all.” Ororo remarked making him frown.

“They aren't ready, not yet.” he said quickly, watching as Logan set off into the distance.

“Perhaps, but we are outnumbered, Charles. Magneto maybe a fanatic... but he's a convincing one, each time we meet him his side has grown.” she said making him sigh as she lifted him out of his wheelchair, she wasn't wrong.

He didn't force any of his students to join the X-Men, and he wouldn't send the new X-Men out into danger until he was sure they were ready, Erik clearly didn't agree, and he excelled at creating fanatics for his cause.

They needed allies, fortunately he already had something in the works for that.

...if he was a younger man he might be embarrassed over being carried in what could be referred to as a princess carry. Fortunately he was above such things.

**\- Kuro -**

Maybe just high-tailing it out of there wasn't the best idea, but things were getting chaotic, Gambit was tossing his cards all over, Storm was blasting people with lightning, Sabretooth and Wolverine were clashing together.

I could have died by accident there, and I need to test my mutant ability before I can be confident that it would protect me. Sure, I could probably catch Gambit's cards and negate the explosion before it happens... but what if it blows up in front of me? What if a rock is sent flying by an attack and it smashes into my head?

Being near a mutant battle is just a bad idea in general, as weak as I am now? It's suicide.

Of course, running isn't going to work. Sabretooth and Wolverine can track by scent which isn't something I can negate, so I'm not heading home, I'm just heading away from the fight.

I've left central park completely, moving between the streets via the alleyways, it's still light out so I don't think I need to worry about gangs bothering me.

I'm counting on the fact that Magneto wanted to recruit me, so Sabretooth shouldn't kill me if he is the first to find me, and Wolverine won't hurt me... probably?

“Stop running, Bub. I promise you, I'm faster.” Wolverine says as he passes me and gets in front of me easily...

“...You're covered in blood, and have hand knifes. I definitely should be running.” I say bluntly making him look down at himself before he retracts his claws with a shrug.

“It's mostly mine, I ain't gonna hurt you kid, I'm from a school that's made to help young mutants control their powers, we just wanted to invite you there, that's all.” he says raising his hands slightly.

“Pretty sure someone else was giving me an invitation too before you guys showed up and everything went to hell.” I say making him scowl.

“Don't listen to that fu... to Magneto, he's a terrorist, if he had his way you'd be one of his soldiers fighting for his cause, guys bad news.” he says quickly.

“And that's your unbiased opinion?” I ask making him roll his eyes.

“Snarky little fucker ain't you? You could just ask the men his attack dog killed if you'd prefer? Look, I'm shit at this recruitment thing, you coming or not? Just listen to what the professor has to say, if you don't like it you can leave. We don't force anyone to stay.” he said with a scowl.

**Master, shall I activate my guidance program?**

The what?

**My Guidance Program allows me to find the most viable 'paths' for you, and predict the consequences of each choice.**

**Of course, if you find them unsuitable you can choose your own path and ignore my suggestions, my role is simply to advise.**

...Sure, go ahead Isis.

**[Path 1: Go with Logan]**

**Will result in an offer to join Xavier's school, along with the X-Men when they discover the usefulness of your power. **

**You will be trained in controlling your power, allowing you to upgrade it faster.**

**This path will result in you meeting many the characters that Xavier is acquainted with, including the Fantastic Four, the rest of the X-Men, and the members of the Massachusetts Academy.**

**Xavier will protect you from S.H.I.E.L.D and other government agencies as long as you are one of his students.**

**[Path 2: Refuse the offer]**

**Logan will reluctantly accept your choice, and leave you alone.**

**Once alone, either S.H.I.E.L.D or Magneto would return and 'collect' you, taking you to their respective leaders.**

**This could result in you working as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent if you desired... though Fury would be hard to deny, which would result in missions, gadgets and advanced training.**

**This could result in you joining the Brotherhood, this path would have training but most of it would be on assignments, you would meet many 'villain' types during your time there, it would also result in you becoming wanted by authorities when your affiliation is discovered.**

Fury wants me to work as an Agent? That's... better than what I expected he wanted with me, but no thanks. That would put me in the middle of all the shit that happens... oh and S.H.I.E.L.D is Hydra at the moment if things are staying like the MCU, and I don't want Hydras attention.

Being part of the Brotherhood is a No, I don't want to get on any government wanted lists on my first day here, as I expected Xavier is the safe choice for now.

I have no intention of becoming a member of his little scout group, but I can study there easily enough. Thanks Isis.

**I'm happy to be of assistance, Master.**

“Fine, lead the way... Bub.” I say making him scowl.

“It sounds stupid when you say it, brat. The names Logan, come on, the Blackbird's not far...” he mutters.

“And my names Kuro, not brat. So, how are you planning on explaining the whole covered in blood thing to anyone who sees us?” I ask casually making him grunt.

“Chucks had everyone nearby leave, so we don't need to worry about that... would have been easier if you didn't run around like a headless chicken... I get the feeling I'm not going to like you... Brat.” he mutters as he leads me out of the alleyway.

**\- Later - **

...I'm going to admit, I zoned out during Xavier's speech about peace and coexistence, Mutants and Humans holding hands and planting flowers or whatever he was saying. Also, Storms outfit, more of a bikini really, is far more interesting.

He just kept going on and on, but I at least pretended to be paying attention even if my attention wandered a few times.

“For now, feel free to look around and get a feel of the school, this isn't a decision you should rush after all. I have had a room prepared for you in advance...” he says closing his eyes for a moment. He does that occasionally, telepathically communicating with people... but he can't do that to me.

As the door opens, another familiar face walks in, a odd look on her face before she suppresses it, replacing it with a bored nonchalant look.

“You called for me, Professor?” Rogue asks casually, her eyes flickering over to me for the briefest of seconds before she looks back at Xavier.

As she does I look her over, definitely looks like the X-Men Evolution version, short auburn hair with a white streaks in the front, pale skin covered with almost Gothic make-up... and a spiked collar for some reason.

Her see-through green top reveals the black halter-top beneath it, revealing a decent amount of cleavage, not enough to be indecent but she clearly doesn't mind showing of what she has, same with the short black skirt showing her long legs covered in dark leggings...

I like her.

  
Despite her outfit, very little skin is exposed, a precaution to stop her from accidentally draining people. She's even wearing gloves.

**Master, my Dating Advisor system is marking her as an 'Easy Target'.**

**She is a target who could be turned to your side with relative ease.**

**I would advise you use her to earn the Eromancer Grimoire, she's the easiest path to it!**

...Well it's true but you don't need to be so blunt about it.

“Yes, I did Rogue. This is Kuro, he'll be staying here for tonight at least, and possibly joining us as a student. I'd like you to give him the tour and answer any questions he may have about the school.” he replied calmly, barely

“Yeah, sure. Is that all?” she asked putting her hands in her skirt pockets.

“It is, thank you. For now, Kuro, make yourself at home, if you have any questions feel free to ask either me, one of the other teachers, or the students themselves. We can speak more tomorrow.” Xavier said kindly, this is why I wanted to come here... Magneto wouldn't have been so soft.

It's a weakness of Xavier's and one that I will happily exploit..

“I will, thank you.” I say, might as well be polite. “So.. Rouge was it? Lead the way.” I say making her roll her eyes as she walks out of the room.

  
“Come on, let's go.” she mutters as she leaves.

She's nice.

**\- Ororo Munroe -**

“Why Rouge?” she asked as the door closed, leaving her alone with Charles.

“I simply believed that she was the correct choice.” he said making her frown.

“Surely Jean would have been more suitable, she would have been far better for answering any questions he has. And Kitty is more of a people person, she would have made him feel more welcome.” she continued, spotting the slight twitch from Charles. “Instead you took the girl who can't touch people and put her close to the one person who she would be able to touch, and I know you told Rogue about his power.” she said bluntly watching him wince slightly.

“I did.” he admitted, saying nothing more. He didn't need to.

Kuro was unique for more than his power, he had a trait that most male mutants lacked... he was straight.

No-one understood why, no matter how much research they did into it, but almost all the male mutants preferred men... and almost all of them were infertile. A genetic defect? A quirk of evolution?

No-one knew.

She could count the number of straight male mutants she knew with one hand, and have fingers left over.

She'd seen Kuro's eyes move over her body several times, she didn't care but she'd seen it. If she cared about being looked at she wouldn't wear a skin-tight revealing leotard on missions.

He did the same to Rogue when she walked in.

Mutants might be appearing at an increased rate, but most studies said that would slow down, if Hank and Charles was to be believed, and she had no reason not to, but a race with infertile men wasn't a race that would last long.

To make things worse, while they could breed with regular humans it usually resulted in a regular human child, not a mutant.

Charles was looking towards the future, but to solve this they had to find out why so few male mutants were straight, and for that they needed data. She didn't fully understand the science of it, that was Hank's speciality not hers, but she knew enough to realise that Charles was deliberately pushing the two students together...

What she didn't know was what the end goal is, what did he get out of pushing a pair of hormonal teens together?

**\- Kuro -**

“...So, is what I heard about you true?” she finally asks making me pause, she's been giving me looks this entire tour.

“Probably... wait, what did you hear?” I ask watching her hesitate, biting at her lip.

**\- Nick Fury - **

He'd come to the conclusion that 95% of his organisation were incompetent.

Still, he couldn't completely blame this on them, an all out fight between Magneto and Xavier's groups? Without any Enhanced individuals of their own there was no way they could have stood a chance.

This was why they needed the Avengers Initiative. Regular men with guns couldn't do much against someone like Sabretooth who just shrugged off being shot.

It was a problem, Kuro had been seen on the drones entering Xavier's plane with Logan, and that made getting him more difficult. But not impossible...

He couldn't have his people approach the school itself, and if Kuro stayed then he wasn't technically allowed to keep pursuing him... but when had not being allowed stopped him?

The council were being idiots, and listening to idiots was a mistake.

He wouldn't approach the school, that'd just get the council breathing down his neck, but he would make sure that when Kuro left the grounds, whether it was because he declined the offer or he was just going to do some shopping, he'd know.

When he found an opportunity, he'd have one of his agents make contact with him. He just had to be subtle, and keep it off the record for now. What the council didn't know wouldn't hurt them, or more importantly him.

  
And if they did find out? Well, he knew about most of the skeletons in their closets, he wasn't a spy master for nothing.

**\- Magneto -**

Listening to Mystiques report he frowned in thought.

So the boy had gone with Wolverine? Unsurprising but disappointing. But he wasn't giving up just yet, there was something about this... Kuro that told him that he wouldn't be a good fit in Xavier's dream.

The calm way he watched Sabretooth kill the S.H.I.E.L.D agents was the first sign, there was no horror or disgust in his eyes, he wasn't enjoying the sight of them dying but he didn't care either.

It wasn't his first time seeing death, and violence didn't bother him.

He truly believed that such a person wouldn't fit in with Xavier and his dreams of peace and coexistence.

Charles had won the battle by getting Kuro to go to his precious little school, but the war was far from over. He hadn't been checkmated just yet.

**Authors Note : Yes, Shiro thought it'd be funny to make most of the male mutants gay to... clear the competition for Kuro as an apology over the whole getting him killed thing, kudos to MizMahem on Questionable Questing for the idea of most male mutants being gay, if you haven't read their quest, The Uncanny SEX-Men and you like X-men smut you absolutely should go and read it.**

**In a world made by Shiro, regular logic need not apply. **

**To be clear, Kuro isn't suddenly a good guy... he just decided that Xavier was the safer choice for him to gather his power, he's still the asshole that shanked Issei for a power-up. Any heroic deeds are either an act or they benefit him somehow. That's how Kuro rolls.**

**Marvel is one big-ass verse, if there's any characters you want to see, either as Kuro's lovers or as his enemies/allies let me know. No promises but I'm working with very little guidelines for this, the MCU plot is going on, but that covers very little of the Marvel Characters available. **

**[The Multiverses Most Popular Man] means pretty much every group will want to recruit Kuro, unfortunately there are a lot of groups in Marvel, and most of them won't take no for an answer.**

**So, I decided to not go for DxD simply because I needed a break from writing Anime, and Marvel is a good middle ground, because it has no 'End Point', each plot thread can be tied up when Kuro decides to move on leaving no unfinished ends. **

**My current world plan is Marvel, then Skyrim for him to go full Necromancer King, then DxD to get back what he lost. Might change, might not... hell if I know.**

**Seriously guys (and maybe girls, nah, there's no girls on the internet), I appreciate the support (and the literally hundreds of reviews that made my phone practically have a melt down trying to keep up with all the emails). You made this a lot easier than it could have been.**


	2. The Kingpin Rises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 02 : The Kingpin Rises

Watching Rogue open her mouth, several times as she stops herself I hide my smirk, any second now...

“Can you really block other Mutants powers? Stop them from working?” she asks hesitantly, a twinge of hope in her tone.

“Apparently, I've only ever used it once.” I admit with a shrug. “That's why I'm here aren't I? To learn about it.” I say making her pause before she slowly pulls one of her gloves off.

“Did they tell you about my power?” she asks after a moment, holding her exposed hand close to herself.

“No, they didn't tell me anything about you, didn't even know you existed before you came into the office.” I respond bluntly, making her sigh.

“...I drain people I touch. Everyone I touch... I almost killed my first boyfriend with a kiss, and I haven't touched anyone ever since. Ca- Can I touch you? Just a little bit, just to see if your power works on me?” she asks, her tone tinged with both hope and desperation. “If you feel anything, I'll stop right away, I just want to know if you can stop my power.” she promises taking a step forwards, not quite closing the distance.

**Master, the ideal path to victory with Rogue is to accept, and use the Addictive Touch Eromancy spell, she'll be extremely vulnerable to it.**

...That would be great, but I don't have any spells at the moment.

**...You don't, technically. But I do.**

**With your permission I can use it as she touches you.**

**From a technical stand-point I shouldn't be allowed to, the Game placed restrictions to stop that... but it relied on Shiro to implement them and he left them full of loop-holes to spite the Game.**

...How have those two lasted so long together without them killing each other? Never mind, you have me permission Isis, thank you.

**Anytime, Master.**

**Let her touch you, but only briefly... then be disinterested in allowing her to touch you more, the addiction will take hold as she goes without.**

“Sure, I need to try out my power anyway. How do you want to do this?” I ask casually, seeing her face light up.

“Just... stay still for a moment, let me know if you feel anything weird.” she says as she takes another step forwards, holding her hand up to my face, hesitating as she holds it inches away from me.

Taking a deep-breath, she moves her hand forwards and gently places it on my cheek with a worried look, watching me carefully for any pain.

**System Isis has activated Addictive Touch**

After a moment her face lights up as she realised that nothing is happening, that I am fine. Pulling her other glove of she places both her hands on my cheeks, caressing them gently with a almost awe-struck look on her face, her cheeks growing red as a quiet almost whimper like noise escapes her.

“Yeah, can't feel a thing... other than you groping me.” I say deadpan making her blush bright red, still not pulling her hands back.

“Sorry... it's just... it's been a long time since I could actually touch someone, I'd forgotten how it felt.” she admits.

**+20 Affection with Anna-Marie (Rogue) [20/100] for letting her grope you.**

“I guess I can see that... but I've had a long day, that rooms mine right?” I ask pointing to the room she lead me to at the end of the tour making her frown, pausing before she nods.

Taking a step back I move out of her range.

  
“Thanks for the tour, but I'm going to get settled in. Like I said, it's been a long day. Nice meeting you Rogue, if I stay I guess we'll be seeing more of each other.” I say watching her eyes widen at the thought of me leaving.

“You still aren't sure?” she asks hesitantly. “What.. why are you still undecided?” she asks quickly.

“Well, I can definitely see why this place is needed, but my power is pretty harmless, so I can live like a human if I want to, I have to decide if I want to get involved with all this or just go back to my normal life.” I say easily, watching the jealousy grow on her face. “See you in the morning, Rogue.” I say with a wave as I walk into the room, leaving her behind as she stares after me with a almost longing gaze.

How was that Isis?  
  


**Give it a day without letting her touch you, at most.**

**She'll come crawling to you.**

Lovely...

So, do I still have Upgrade Quests? My Nullification is insufficient at the moment and it's my only real weapon at the moment.

**Please select the desired Upgrade.**

**-Nullify Magic (Allows the Nullification of most types of magic)**

**-Nullify Mutate (Allows the nullification of people with powers that aren't inherent to their race, example Spider-man, Green Goblin, Susan Storm, The Thing)**

**-Nullify Tech (Allows the nullification of technological based powers, example Iron Man, Doctor Octopus)**

**-Lingering Nullification (Will continue to nullify for a short time after you stop nullifying them, can be upgraded again to increase the time)**

**-Toggled Nullification (Allows you to turn it off, can be upgraded again so you can allow only specific powers to affect you while blocking all others)**

**-Range Increase [Aura] (Increases the range of your Nullification Aura)**

**Targetted Nullification (Allows you to nullify people within a short range, even without physical contact, can be upgraded again to increase the range)**

Thanks...

So, which is the most important? Not the ability to turn it off, I can maybe see why I would want to, if I'm injured and have it on no one with healing powers would be able to heal me after all, but it's a low priority.

Range and Lingering would be nice, but again they aren't my priority.

It's between Targetted, Magic, Tech and Mutate. Do I think I'll be fighting magic users? Not really, Mutates cover a lot of super-villains and heroes, and I'll probably be more likely to encounter people like that than I will magic users. Tech is useful as well, but not that useful since I don't think I'll be facing that many Tech-based people.

That being said the ability to nullify at a distance, even a short one, keeps me further away from the battles, assuming I have to fight at all which is a good assumption even if I try to avoid it. I'm not that lucky.

If I get Targetted Nullification it'll make the other upgrades more useful in the long fun, as I am now I need physical contact to Nullify people and how the fuck am I supposed to grab people in a world where half the people can fly, and the other half are far faster than me.

Take Spidey for example, how could I grab him when he can swing and has ridiculous reflexes? I'm not planning on fighting him, but I need a plan just in case. Even with the power to nullify his abilities he'd just be too fast for me to stand a chance.

**Targetted Nullification chosen**

**Nullification Upgrade Quest [Targetted Nullification]**

**Nullify 100 Power Usages [0/100]**

**Spend 10 Hours Nullifying Abilities [0/10]**

That's... not that bad, I just need someone to train with. Which is the whole point of this place, conveniently. After I get this I'll go for Mutate, then Magic.

New York is super-hero central, the Sorcerer Supreme lives here or he will in the future, Spider-Man, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four. I need the power to no-sell all the assholes around here if I want to stay.

Hearing a knock on the door, I stop my brooding and move over and open it, making eye contact with Ororo as she smiles slightly.

  
“We were worried that you hadn't had a chance to eat... I imagine you've had a long and strange day after all.” she says kindly, holding a plate of food out.

Now that I think about it, I haven't actually eaten today. I do feel a bit hungry but I hadn't really noticed.

“I haven't eaten... thanks. Does this place usually come with room service?” I ask before I can help myself, watching her stare at me deadpan. I think I catch her lips twitch for the briefest moment, but if they did she hides it quickly.

“No. We do have a cafeteria here, but normally you'd have to go there at the right times, or make your own. Don't get used to this, we like our students to have some independence so keeping your room clean would be your responsibility.” she says sternly as I take the plate from her.

“Got it, so is there anything else I need to do tonight? I was planning on turning in early, it's been a weird day.” I say with a shrug. “Tried to take a walk in central park, got stuck in the middle of a super-powered pissing match.”

“Technically you would have gotten stuck between s no matter where you went, Magneto was looking for you after all. But I see your point, and no there's nothing else. Tomorrow we can talk more, answering any questions you have before you decide whether you wish to stay here. Good Night.” she says kindly, giving me a small wave as she leaves.

“Night, see you tomorrow.” I say closing the door and moving to the desk and placing the plate down. Not sure what kind of fish it is but I'm hungry enough not to care.

As I start my meal I have to admit, the people here seem nice, foods good as well. It doesn't take me long to devour it all, leaving only an empty plate.

**Skill Gained**

**[Drug Resistance Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**You have a minor resistance to drugs, slightly resisting their effects.**

Wha... the sudden tiredness that overcomes me makes my head throb slightly as I stand up on shaky legs... I barely manage to take a few steps before I lose the strength to move, aiming my fall so I collapse on the bed.

**\- Charles Xavier -**

Normally he'd be able to simply put Kuro to sleep with his Telepathy, but he needed to adapt to deal with Kuro's immunity to his power.

It was unfortunate but the fate of Mutant Kind was relying on it, if the dosage was right then Kuro would simply believe that he'd fallen asleep naturally after a long day, waking up none the wiser. Sometimes unpleasant things needed to be done in the name of the greater good.

Kuro represented the hope of mutant-kind, not that he knew it.

The... affliction that affected almost all male mutants was not natural, he didn't know who was responsible but the data didn't lie, someone had inflicted this upon them.

It was a Bioweapon. It acted slowly, in his youth he was fertile as was Erik, his three children were proof of that, but over the years they had grown infertile.

He had always preferred men, but he was fertile before... they'd both assumed it was something they'd encountered, maybe a Mutant whose power had harmed them accidentally or a form of radiation they had stumbled across when they were younger.

But then they realised it wasn't just them. Every male Mutant was showing the exact same thing, even ones in different countries that could never have been in contact with them.

It was a man-made Virus if Reed Richards was correct, and it had infected everyone no matter their race, it was only Mutants it had an effect on, everyone else was simply a carrier. It altered the mind of Male Mutants slightly, and rendered them infertile, and in Female Mutants it suppressed the mother's X-Gene in the embryo, preventing the child from being born a Mutant even if the mother was. Which was why they couldn't just breed with humanity, only base-line humans would be born.

For a mutant to be born it would require a fertile male mutant to impregnate either a human or a Mutant, which the virus made... difficult. Even Logan who healed from seemingly everything was affected. If Logan wasn't infertile then there'd likely be a hundred more Mutants in the world, Logan's mind was one of the few unaffected after all. If Logan was fertile he would have repopulated the Mutant race single handedly by now.

They're best assumption was that they'd all been infected years ago, and the bioweapon had only been fully activated recently.

Someone was trying to genocide the Mutant Race, and they had no idea who. According to Reed, the bioweapon was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, almost alien in nature and that was a concerning thought.

His association with the Fantastic Four meant he was aware that they weren't alone in the universe, but why would an alien species want to kill Mutant-kind? He hadn't heard of a single mutant meeting aliens before, how had they gained the wrath of a species they had never met?

It was why Erik would never actually kill the X-Men despite their long history, they couldn't afford to lose even a single Mutant.

Kuro was showing no signs of the virus, his mind was clearly unaltered from his attraction to both Ororo and Rogue, and he'd even found that Kuro had a female friend he was intimate with from his investigations into Kuro's life.

Which just left a single thing left to check, was Kuro fertile? Which needed a semen sample. Obviously he couldn't simply ask the boy for one, he was already on the fence over joining without any strange requests.

He could have waited until a later date, but with the increasingly effective Virus he didn't have the ability to wait.

If Kuro was fertile, then he could be the key to defeating the virus. Hank and Reed both agreed that they needed more data to have a chance of curing it, they needed a sample of a healthy male mutant who wasn't infected to fix this.

If his actions were discovered by Kuro? He'd tell the truth, he didn't want to put the weight of an entire race on the boys shoulders but he would if he had to. If nothing else he could count upon teenage hormones to help ease things in.

A fertile male mutant would have no end of willing partners.

Seeing his phone ring he frowned at the name on the screen. She claimed she wasn't spying on him but she had a impressive talent of knowing everything that happened in his school.

He'd checked the minds of everyone looking for the spy, finding nothing. She was clearly raiding his people's minds for information. Not that he didn't do the same to her people.

With a sigh, he answered it hiding his distaste.

“Hello Ms Frost, it's a pleasure to hear from you.”

**\- Ororo -**

If anyone else had requested she do this... she'd be testing what happened when someone was struck by a hundred lightning bolts at once.

Hank and Charles had finally explained thing to her, why they'd waited so long she didn't know but she could admit she couldn't have helped with the scientific side of things either way.

She was smart, but biology wasn't her strong point, she knew next to nothing about biological weapons.

Of course they waited until after she'd delivered the drugged food to tell her that it was drugged. She didn't want to think they set her up, but she couldn't help but wonder at the timing. If Kuro realised what had happened she would be the first one he'd blame, even if she truly didn't know what the others had done.

Moving into the room she frowned at the sight of Kuro unconscious on the bed.

If she hadn't been convinced of just how much this could mean to the mutant race she'd be horrified at Charles and Hanks.. request. Instead she was only deeply disturbed.

Moving to the bed she moved him so he was laid down properly instead of just sprawled across it, letting out a deep sigh as she undressed him gently.

Kuro's first day here and he was already about to be molested by a teacher, her professional nature was disgusted at herself and her colleagues even if she had been convinced of the 'necessity'.

Pulling down his boxers, she took a deep breath before she took his shaft into her hand, holding the test tube ready as she started stroking him, feeling him grow hard in her grasp, an impressive size for his age.

She wasn't a prude, and she wasn't new to sex... but this just felt wrong.

If she was being honest she would have preferred to be upfront with Kuro, telling him the truth instead of all this subterfuge, but Charles was incredibly stubborn when he thought he was in the right, he believed this necessary for the Mutant Race's survival.

She'd accepted so that she was involved, so that she could try and control Charles and Hank as much as possible, to stop more things like this from happening.

If she hadn't accepted, they would have got their sample one way or another, at least if she was involved she could try and limit the damage the two would do. She could understand the importance, but there had to be a limit on how far they would go.

If they'd just been honest with Kuro, they still could have gotten their sample, she'd have even been willing to help, and what teenager would turn down an offer for a handjob from an attractive woman like her?

It'd be awkward teaching him after that, but it'd be better than this.

She'd make this up to him, whether he realised what happened or not. Though if Kuro really was fertile she was sure he'd be getting special treatment anyway, but she'd make it up to him anyway, maybe then she'd feel less guilty.

Speeding up her strokes she moved her free hand to his balls, gently fondling them. If she hadn't been warned about contaminating the sample she'd speed this up with her mouth, but the last thing she wanted was for them to decide the sample was too contaminated and that they needed another one.

It took longer than she expected to get the 'sample', he lasted longer than her usual partners... but then her partners were usually awake and participating.

...This felt so wrong.

Watching his dick twitch as a burst of cum shot out from it she quickly captured it with the test tube, watching it fill quickly. As it started to overflow she moved it back and capped it, watching the rest spurt onto his chest.

Cleaning him up with the tissues she brought, she gently pulled his boxers back up and moved him under the covers, she wasn't putting his clothes back on, it'd be uncomfortable to sleep in his jeans after all.

If he noticed he was dressed differently then when he 'fell asleep'? Oh well... She wouldn't tell him outright, but if he happened to work it out that was a different story altogether.

**\- Peter Parker -**

Laying on his back he frowned under his mask.

That was just embarrassing...

He might be kinda new to this but he'd beaten plenty of people with weird powers, the Sandman, that super strong biker, the creepy hunter who wanted to skin him and even Electro.

And now a seemingly powerless girl had handed him his ass. He wasn't convinced she didn't have powers, things went a little to well for her... or just to bad for him.

Would the power to cause Bad Luck really be that weird after everything he had seen?

Still... he had to admit, it wasn't Bad Luck that beat him, it was puberty. He was a teenage boy and she'd easily used it against him.

He'd beaten her, had her tied up and ready to be collected by the police, when the older girl had started flirting, her cat-suit had somehow gotten even more unzipped than she had it before, almost exposing her... impressive breasts.

His attention had failed for a second, and in that time she caught him off guard, overcoming his spider-sense while he was distracted by the hint of nipple he'd seen.

...This was an important lesson. Women were dangerous. He had no experience with them, not even his first kiss, and the only naked woman he'd ever seen was Aunt May after she forgot to lock the bathroom.

It was a weakness he hadn't realised he had, it was probably for the best that he mostly fought guys.

The burglar and her stolen goods were long gone, vanished into the night. He'd look for her later, but he as he jumped from the rooftop, swinging through the night he knew he had more important things to do.

He'd heard reports of some people smuggling things into the city over the earpiece he had in, he'd tuned it to the police frequencies. For some reason the police weren't responding to it, but that just mean the Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man would have to deal with it.

Stopping more illegal weapons or drugs from ending up on the street took priority over catching a thief, she hadn't hurt anyone after all. Other than him... and his pride.

Swinging towards the docks he landed on one of the scaffolding almost silently with a frown as he saw a few thugs pulling crates off a boat... how did they manage to just dock here? They should have been caught long before they managed to get to reach the dock.

“Let's hurry up, the Kingpin doesn't like delays.” one of the thugs said, kicking one of the other ones slightly as he slacked off.

The Kingpin? Another gang leader, he'd dealt with those before, the Kingpin would be more of the same.

Well, time to get to work. There weren't any sexy thieves here so he should be fine. He could count five thugs, three were viably armed.

Hopping down he landed perfectly in between them watching them jump back in shock.

“Welcome to New York! I'll be your customs agent... , got anything to declare?” he asked watching as one immediatly pulled his gun. Shooting his web he grabbed the gun, calmly pulling it out of his hand as he dodged under a punch, kicking another thug into the crates, shooting some webbing to hold him in place.

As the others went for their guns he repeated his trick, stealing both guns and tossing them onto the boat, these guys kinda... sucked.

Easily avoided their punches he webbed another to the ground, two down.

Shooting his web a one of the scaffolding he swung into the air, switching directions and swinging back at the thugs as he grabbed one and pulled him into the air, sticking him to the scaffolding... high in the air. He wouldn't be going anywhere.

A swinging kick dealt with the second to last guy as he landed in front of the final thug, knocking him into the wall and sticking him there.

“So... who's the Kingpin? Wanna save me some time and just tell me?” he asked as the thug looked at him, letting out a disbelieving laugh.

“You're dead. You have no idea what you've done kid, the boss is gonna end you, your family? Your friends? You've killed them all.” he said.

“Uhuh... Tombstone said something like that, now he has a nice cosy cell in the Raft, well... I'll call you your ride, it's the one with the flashing lights.” he said as he sent the anonymous tip to the police, swinging off into the night.

Another gang to take down... New York had a major crime problem. Still, a weapons shipment taken down? A good nights work for the Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man...

Now he had to get home, he had school in the morning.

Swinging along he stopped as he saw a man in a hoodie following a girl into an alleyway, pulling a knife from his pocket.

Another mugging? Well, sleep could wait. New York had a crime problem, but he'd never turn his back on someone in need.

**\- Kuro – Next Morning -**

…I wasn't in my boxers when I collapsed.

Did I get date raped? Without even getting a date?

**Ehh... technically?**

**They needed a Sperm Sample to test your fertility, which Storm reluctantly extracted from you last night.**

Storm made me cum and I wasn't even awake to enjoy it? Now that's just unfair. They didn't do anything else?

**No Master, they just wanted the sample.**

**You are the only fertile Male Mutant due to Shiro's scheming, which makes you invaluable.**

Of course Shiro was somehow responsible...What do you advise for this situation?

**The revelation of your fertility has made your cum worth more than gold, it would be no exaggeration to call you the most important mutant in the world from now on.**

**Storm is filled with guilt, making the normally difficult to control woman an easier target.**

**Xavier will ignore many misdeeds, even covering them up, due to your importance. He will also try to keep you from danger.**

**Ideal Path: Act slightly suspicious but don't confront them, they will tell you in time. **

Fine, I'm pissed that they drugged me but I can bide my time.

Getting dressed I head out, wandering through the halls looking for anyone, I've woken up a little too early it looks like.

As I'm wandering around I hear someone clear their throat, turning around I make eye contact with another teen-girl, this one with brown hair tied in a ponytail as she tries to hide her glare.

  
“Hey, you're Kuro right?” she asks quickly as she approaches, she's still in her pink pyjamas.

“I am, why?” I ask making her scowl slightly... the fuck did I do to Shadowcat?

“I'm Kitty, Rogue was telling me about you... since you haven't decided if you want to stay yet, want to join me in the training room? Like, get to see the place before you decide?” she asks making me pause.

What did Rogue say to piss her off so much?

“Err, sure?” I say, I don't think she'll seriously hurt me and I want to know what I did to piss her off so much. The slightly sadistic grin on her face tells me I might have made a mistake.

**\- Shortly After -**

Hitting the floor again, I grunt in pain.

I can stop her from Phasing, but apparently it doesn't matter that much. She's switched to a tank top and a pair of yoga shorts to train in, I'm stuck with my normal clothes.

“Wasn't expecting that, huh? Logan's a strict teacher... how's it feel to get beaten up by a girl?” Kitty teases as I sit up.

“You're pretty good... so, what did I do to piss you off so much?” I ask making her scowl as she pins me down, I'm stronger than her but she's a good fighter, but then when you're trained by Wolverine you have to be.

Also, I'm not going to complain about a hot girl mounting me, even when she has less than friendly intentions. I don't think she's really thought this through considering she's basically sat on my lap, her faces inches from mine.

“What did you do to make Rogue so sad? She was trying to hide it but she looked depressed all night, even putting on her favourite movies didn't cheer her up.” she says angrily.

  
“Nothing, all that happened between us was that we found out her powers don't work on me, then I went to bed... I didn't do anything.” I reply, technically telling the truth.

“Then why was she so sad? Rogue's like... my best friend, and if you hurt her I'll hurt you right back.” she threatens, looking like an angry kitten.

  
“Well, she did seem disappointed when I made her stop touching me, but other than that...”

“...she hasn't touched anyone in ages. Would it have killed you to just let her touch you a bit more?” she asks, her anger slowly fading.

“Look, I was tired... I'd kinda just got out of a Mutant war-zone and I wanted to get some sleep, not just be groped... also she was blushing and moaning a bit, it was creepy. I did the normal thing.” I say making her sigh as she sits up, letting my hands go.

  
“Alright... fine, I guess you didn't mean to hurt her... look, Rogue's... she's tough but after going so long without touching a single person can you blame her for getting carried away? I... I just don't want her to get hurt.” she admits with a sad frown.

“You're just looking out for your friend, I get that.” I reply making her smile slightly.

**+10 Affection with Kitty Pride (Shadowcat) [10/100] for not being a dick**

Hah, she's pretty naïve. I am absolutely a dick.

“Yeah... look, Rogue's more vulnerable than she'll ever admit, don't tell her I said that, this could really help her... I'll talk to her, but just... don't be a dick? Please?” she asks making me grin.

“For you? Anything... so... are you planning on moving anytime soon? No rush, I'm fine here.” I say making her frown in confusion as she looks down, her face slowly growing red as she jumps off me.

“You're an ass...” she mutters with a blush. “I'll see you later, I guess. Well, if you decide to stay.” she says with a quick wave as she leaves.

Getting up myself I frown... a concerned friend could really get in the way.

**I anticipated this, Master.**

**She'll insist on being present for Rogue's time with you at first, this can be used against her.**

**Rogue will push the boundaries of what you two do herself, seeing it as her only chance to experiment, Kitty will either leave, giving you a chance to take advantage of Rogue or stay and become corrupted as she starts to want to experience it herself.**

Huh... you really do think of everything. Works for me, thanks.

I got four power nullifications for my quest from that... eventually she caught on that it wouldn't work and stopped trying to phase altogether unfortunately.

Heading out of the training room I pause as Xavier calls for me over the intercom... heh, he can't just telepathically talk to me so I has to call me like everyone else.

Heading up to his office, Storm intercepts me with a hesitant look, her eyes flickering down for the briefest moment.

“I was surprised to hear that you woke up so early... did you not sleep well?” she asks trying to sound calm.

“Nah, I got a good night sleep... could have sworn I didn't get changed before I collapsed but guess I was really tired, things are pretty blurry after I finished my dinner.” I say with a shrug, watching her wince slightly, I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't looking for it. “So, what can I do for you? The professor wants me to come to his office.”

“I know, I was just looking for you to help you get there, I know this place can be confusing when you aren't used to it.” she explains. “...you realise you're headed the wrong way right?” she asks making me pause.

She has a point.

“...Lead the way.” I say after a moment... where the hell was I going?

Following behind her, she takes the time to fill me in on the details Rogue didn't bother with last night, nothing I didn't already know.

Mostly it was the fact that three days a week I'd go to a High-school in New York, to help teach mutants how to 'blend in'. The other two are spent here, and we get the weekend off. Though some people have classes over the weekend but that's for people who desperately need to learn to control their powers.

Apparently they have teachers for just about every subject here, and they make sure everyone gets all the attention they need, which is nice. If it wasn't for the whole 'everyone is a mutant' thing this would be your regular posh school.

Large library filled with books on every subject you could ever think off, Swimming Pool, multiple sports courts. Of course, the courts and swimming pool is used for power training, but students can use them when they're free.

Students get spending money, the better you're doing in your grades the more spending money you get, X-Men in training get even more.

Xavier didn't cut costs here, I can respect that. He has good intentions...

**He's the kind of man who believes he knows better than everyone else, it's a dangerous mindset since he always thinks he knows best and won't listen to other people once he decides on a course of action.**

True, it's the Dumbledore problem. For the Greater Good.

Good men can do bad things simply because they think it's for the best, so they convince themselves that what they are doing is justified, that they are in the right.

I shouldn't let my guard down around him, that would be true even if I hadn't been drugged last night.

...I'm really trying not to stare, but Storm's ass sways with every step, and the business suit she's wearing is almost skin tight.

Following her we arrive at the office far too quickly, entering quickly.

  
Xavier seems... overly cheerful to see us, or to see me to be exact.

“Good morning, Kuro. I do hope you had a good nights sleep.” he starts making me hide a scowl. “I wanted to know if you had made up your mind, or if you had any other questions to ask before you did.”

“I've pretty much decided, and Miss Monroe has answered most of my questions. My powers pretty passive so it's not really a risk if I can't control it, and I don't look like anything other than a human, but I might as well be amongst my people right? I'll stay. The room here's better than my apartment anyway.” I say making his face light up.

“Wonderful... truly wonderful. Normally our students spend Wednesday, Thursday and Friday at our... partner school, but as it's already Friday that can wait till next week. You can just treat it like a long weekend and start classes here on Monday, I will handle things with your old school. While I would advise you spend the time meeting your new classmates and settling in, there will be a... health check-up on Sunday, Mutants have unusual biology and it is important that we ensure that everyone is in perfect health. As such, I've made a arrangement with some associates of mine to assist with that endeavour, this Sunday at around midday I will arrange for someone to escort you to them, do try to be up and ready.” he explains.

**Quest Added [A Irregular Check-up]**

**Objective: Allow yourself to be examined by the 'experts' Susan Storm and Reed Richards.**

**Reward: ???**

...Well the path did say I'd meet the Fantastic Four. Will they actually find anything?  
  


**Not really, they'll gather more data but Shiro made sure his trick wouldn't be so easily defeated. They definitely won't find me.**

Then I have nothing to lose.

“Sure, will do. So, is that everything?” I ask calmly.

“There is two other things... first of all, one of my... associates wishes to meet with you, but she hasn't arranged a time yet, and secondly this was delivered here this morning... for you.” he says holding up a sealed envelope making me frown.

“...How could something be delivered to me here when even I didn't know I was going to be here?” I ask making him nod.

“That is the question I've was asking myself. The person who delivered it simply walked into my office and placed it on my desk, it was here when I arrived, despite my office being locked.” he says passing it over.

I can feel... something hard in the envelope, tearing it open I stay on guard as a ring with two finger holes in it drops out of the envelope, clattering to the floor.

Picking it up I feel my blood run cold for a moment as I Observe it.

**[Sling Ring]**

**A Magical Ring used by the Masters of the Mystic Arts to create portals.**

**Can be used to create a portal between two points.**

...taking the note out of the envelope, I read through it quickly.

_Dear Kuro Tepes, Heir of the Dracula._

_I won't bother introducing myself since you already know who I am, and I won't bother with niceties since they won't make a difference. I am simply writing to inform you that I will be visiting you in person soon, we need to speak._

_Allow me to assure you that I mean you no harm, that we have no quarrel, but there are things we must discuss in person._

_The Ring is a... gift, or a investment if you prefer. The Future is somewhat brighter if you have it, and I believe you will work it out even without training. _

_The Ancient One, Sorcerer Supreme and Leader of the Masters of the Mystic Arts... at least until Steven is ready._

“Huh...” I mutter. The assurance that she doesn't mean me any harm is nice, and really why would she have a reason to lie? She's on the list of people who could wipe me out with ease. If she wanted me dead, I'd just fall though a portal and be killed.

“I am aware of the Sorcerer's, we have had dealing in the past. I don't know why their leader wishes to speak with you, I would simply suggest that you listen to what she has to say, and be respectful. She is very powerful. Ororo has offered to take you back to your home to gather whatever you need to move to your new room.” he says, as Ororo gives me a smile.

“I'll be on my best behaviour, I don't have that much at home, but I do appreciate it.” I reply, returning her smile calmly as I slip the ring into my pocket, placing it in my inventory after it is out of sight.

“We can go now if you prefer, I am free all day today.” she offers, works for me.

**\- Felicity Hardy -**

She had made a mistake...

Being hired to steal a vase from a museum seemed like easy money, she was in and out before anyone noticed, and the only problem was a rookie hero who was too distracted by her breasts to actual capture her.

Teenage boys... well, it was why she had her suit expose so much cleavage, he wasn't the first to get distracted.

It wasn't until later that she'd realised her mistake, right after her employer had turned up dead, brutally tortured and murdered. She hadn't stolen a vase... she'd stolen a USB drive.

To make it worse she had just realised who she'd stolen from... the Kingpin. The newest and already one of the most powerful crime lords in New York... along with the most feared.

Her employer didn't know her real identity, but the Kingpin was one of the most feared crime lords in the business... and now his thugs were scouring the city for her. Even with only a name and description.. there were only so many young adults with bright white hair in New York,

Even if she returned it, she doubted she would be spared. Right now it was simply sat in a false compartment under her bedroom floor... she didn't know what was on it, it was all encrypted but she knew the Kingpin really wanted it back.

The police couldn't help her... even if she wasn't a thief. Half the police force was in his pocket after all.

She was in a lot of trouble...

**\- Kuro – Later -**

After a visit to my apartment, grabbing the few belongings I have, along with a final fuck you to my landlord, we returned to the mansion.

I've spent the rest of today learning the layout and studying, oddly enough. It wasn't as hard as I expected to level, it isn't fast either but I got an easy three levels just from reading through some books.

Sitting around my room, I smile as I hear a knock on the door.

Calling for them to come in, putting my book away as Rogue and Kitty enter the room, Kitty pausing to lock the door behind them. They're both in some plain pyjamas, Kitty's wearing pink and Rogue is in green.

“Something I can help you girls with?” I ask calmly as I sit up from my bed watching them look at each other before Kitty gives Rogue a encouraging nod.

“So... every since I touched you, I-I've had an aching for more... I know you didn't exactly like just standing there and letting me touch you but I need this, it's all I've been able to think about.” she admits shuffling in place.

“Where are you going with this? Like I said, I have better things to do than just sit around and be poked and stroked.”

I really don't and this should help me with my quest...

“Where I'm going with this is... what if I make it worth your while? Maybe... what if I let you touch me back? Wherever you want?” she offers, I can see Kitty frown but she says nothing as Rogue takes a step forwards.

“...consider me interested, what's Kitty doing here?” I ask making her finally speak up.

  
“Someone has to keep an eye on you two... I wanted to make sure Rogue was okay, that's all...” she said as she grabbed the chair from my desk, turning it around and sitting down facing the bed.

“Sorry... I tried to get her to stop but she can walk though walls so she's kinda hard to escape.” Rogue says as she moves to the bed, sitting down. Moving myself I sit next to her.

“She's just worried about you, you're lucky to have such a good friend... so, how do you want to start this?” I ask her calmly as she blushes, fiddling with her buttons on her pyjama top before she undoes them and pulls them open, exposing a plain white bra cupping her decently sized breasts.

“C-can you take your shirt off? Please?” she asks biting her lip as I do, tossing it away with no shame.

**+5 Affection with Kitty [15/100] you know why.**

Glancing over I see her looking over my bare chest with her cheeks heating up slightly, as she sees me looking she looks away in embarrassment. Rogue gently places a hand on my chest, running it across my chest as her own blush starts to grow.

“Just... start touching when you want to.” she says not looking me in her eye as I move my own hand to her stomach, getting a quiet moan from her as I do.

Moving my hand up slowly she bites her lip to hold in her moan as my hand runs along her still covered breasts, I can feel her nipples hardening even with the bra between us.

Moving my other hand I grab her chin making her face me and capture her lips with my own, her eyes widen in shock but she doesn't push me away, I can see Kitty watching us intently out of the corner of my eyes, her blush brightening her face as her eyes widen.

As my tongue prods against her closed lips she hesitates for a second before she slowly parts her lips, letting my tongue explore her mouth, my fingers slipping under her bra and groping the bare flesh beneath it.

Moving my other hand I pull Rogue into my lap facing me, our lips never parting as she closes her eyes leaning into me. Her knees are at either side of me as she sits in my lap, only our pyjamas stopping my slowly hardening shaft from entering her. I don't think she's noticed yet, but as I grow harder she will...

Kitty moves her chair closer, getting a side view instead of only being able to see Rogue's back, her face is flushed as she stares intently at us.

**Kitty is Bi... and she's watching two hot teens make out and grope each other, she'll be having interesting dreams tonight. **

**Should I help them along with Erotic Dreams?**

Heh, yes. Yes you should.

Moving my hands behind Rogue I undo her bra, pulling it off as she moves her arms to help me, breaking the kiss despite her sad pout I look down, smirking at the perky breasts before I go back to groping them, my other hand moving down her back and sliding into her pyjama bottoms, gripping her firm ass.

  
“L-like what you see, Sugah?” she asks, a bit of country belle slipping into her accent as she does.

“Definitely... you've definitely made this worth my while...” I say recapturing her lips before she can respond.

**+10 Affection with Rogue [30/100]... she really is easy, if Kitty wasn't here you could have her face down ass up with a few minutes work.**

Heh.

After a moment her eyes widen in shock, the unmistakable feeling of my shaft pressing against her covered mound making her pause, still not breaking the kiss. Using my grip on her ass I pull her closer, drawing a moan from her as my length rubs against her, her hips instinctively grinding against it.

I can feel the heat from her blush, but she does nothing to stop my from rubbing myself against her, even retaliating as she pushes herself against it, keeping eye contact as we dry hump each other. As my fingers skillfully roll her nipple between them her eyes widen, a moan escaping her being muffled by my mouth as she shakes slightly.

“Okay! I think that's enough!” Kitty shouts, her face bright red as she jumps up, her eyes wide.

Breaking the kiss Rogue scowls slightly giving me one last kiss before she gets out of my lap reluctantly, her breasts bouncing slightly, looking down I can see a slight wet patch on the front of her pyjama bottoms.

Kitty's eye shoot down to her exposed chest before she looks away, grabbing Rogue's top and passing it back quickly.

“Come on, we need some sleep right?” she asks with a blush.

“Not just yet... you can go on ahead, I have one last thing to do before I leave.” Rogue says bluntly, crossing her arms between her chest making her breasts press together.

  
“But... I'll wait.” Kitty says sitting back down with a blush as Rogue walks back to me, kissing me once before she bites her lip and drops to her knees making Kitty's eyes widen in shock.

“I... finished, Sugah... but you didn't. I promised to make this worth your while right?” she asks as her hands rest on my thighs.

“Rogue?! You can't be seriously...” Kitty starts, trailing off as Rogue glares slightly at her.

Moving her hands up she undoes my bottoms, pulling them and my boxers down, I move slightly to help her as she frees my shaft from it's confines, her eyes widening as the thick shaft falls onto her face, resting against her nose.

“Ah... I heard it can... hurt if I stays hard. I did this right? I should take care of it...” she says, mostly to herself as she moves her hand and carefully grips it with a deep blush.

Despite Kitty's surprise, I can see her watching intensely as Rogue strokes me inexperiencedly, biting her lip in concentration, she's trying not to hurt me but her gentle slow touch is more teasing than pleasurable.

“You can do it harder, it's not that fragile.” I advise, stroking her hair as she smiles at me shyly, speeding up. After a moment passes she leans forwards, placing the briefest of kisses on the side of my shaft before moving back.

“Do you like this, Sugah?” she asks before she kisses it again.

“You might be new to this... but you're a fast learner...” I say back to her, making her smile up at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Kitty rubbing her thighs together, she's keeping her hands on the chair arms, gripping them tightly, but she's trying to subtly rub herself without us noticing.

I'll deliberately not pay attention to her, let's not frighten her off.

**\- Kitty - **

Watching Rogue kiss the... shaft she felt her face burning, her core growing hot and her panties sticking to her as they grew damp.

She was supposed to be watching out for Rogue... but was she really helping when Rogue was the one pushing things? She was only here to stop Kuro from making Rogue do anything she wasn't ready for.

She had been worried that with how desperate Rogue seemed, Kuro would force her to do things she'd regret, Rogue not being able to refuse... Rogue was the one who was pushing things further, and she seemed annoyed at her trying to stop this.

W-well... if Rogue didn't want to stop, she had no reason to stop her right? Watching Rogue smirk confidently as she grew used to the feeling she had to admit... this was sexy.

Kuro was handsome, that was clear even before he lost his shirt and Rogue was beautiful...

Rubbing her legs together she tried to douse the heat she could feel, those two were too focused on each other to notice... after she was sure she hadn't been noticed she moved one of her hands up to her chest slowly, undoing a single button and sliding it in to play with her sensitive breasts, Rogue's might be bigger, but hers were perkier... a perfect handful.

As she got into the rhythm she couldn't stop her mind from wandering as she wondered... what did it feel like? Rogue came just from grinding against him, the moan filled the room even with Kuro's mouth muffling it.

Watching Kuro lean back with a grunt as he came, his cum spurting onto Rogue's face, her eyes and mouth wide as it coated her, she sped up her own rubbing, biting down to stop the moan from leaving her mouth, a mini-orgasm running through her body.

Some of his cum landed in Rogue's mouth, and as Rogue closed her mouth she got a speculative expression on her face before she smiled, clearly swallowed as she licked the rest of her lips, wiping her face and placing her fingers in her mouth as she kept eye-contact with Kuro, smirking at him sexily.

“Now we're even, Sugah... here, this is my number...” Rogue said pulling her top back on and writing something down on the paper on Kuro's desk, watching as Kuro put it in his phone and sent her a text. “We can do this again... right?” she asked, her newfound confidence shaking slightly as an unsure look appeared on her face.

“Of course, I'm staying at the school after all... we'll have plenty of time to play...” he said easily, kissing her. She was surprised he was willing to kiss someone who just swallowed his cum, but Rogue clearly approved, her smirk returning as she walked away, her hips swaying enticingly as she walked away.

“Goodnight, Sugah...” she said blowing him a kiss as she walked out of the room, Kitty jumped up mumbling her own good-nights as she ran to catch up.

They reached their shared room in silence, they starting sharing a couple of months ago after they became closer.

“Do you really think you should have gone that far?” she asked as she sat on her bed, looking at the smirking Rogue.

“Probably not... but I'll probably never get another chance to experiment, besides... someone enjoyed the show. You really aren't subtle Kitty... and you have a damp patch.” Rogue deadpanned making her eyes widen in shock and embarrassment, looking down at her pink bottoms, seeing a clear wet patch.

As Rogue stripped off she stuttered some excuse, watching Rogue calmly take a nude selfie, playing on her phone with a shy smile before she sent it.

“So... are you going to watch next time as well?” Rogue asked pulling on a pair of comfy panties and getting into bed.

“...I have no idea.” she admitted with a deep blush.

**\- Jean Grey -**

Speeding up her fingers she leaned back and let out a moan, covering her face with her pillow, feeling her fourth orgasm rock her body... or was it her fifth?

The new guy hadn't wasted any time had he?

She couldn't control her Telepathy, even when she was trying to muffle it she still picked up... 'loud' thought...

Like Rogue's pleasure, and Kitty's embarrassment. She'd been dragged into their tryst with 'Kuro' as a unwilling unseen voyeur.

It wasn't anything new, she'd been dragged along with almost every students masturbation sessions, along with experiencing Yukio and Ellie's frequent and passionate trysts, usually from Ellie's point of view, her mind was louder.

She didn't mean to, and she didn't particularly like it, but the pleasure feedback was usually more than she could handle and masturbation was the only real way of dealing with it.

  
It was worst at high-school, knowing a cheerleader was being railed by a couple of guys from the football team while she was in class was embarrassing, knowing the creepy guy sitting at the back of the class was jerking off under the table while he looked at her was worse.

She hated knowing everyone's secrets, and having to keep them even when her morals said she shouldn't. Couples cheating on their partners, Teachers stealing from the school budget... The fact that her boyfriend had bragged about all the kinky shit she had done with him... when he hadn't gotten passed first base with her... nor would he at the rate he was going.

Every member of the football team thought she was some kinky nympho who put out on the first date, loved anal and could suck a ball through a tube. And they usually pictured it when they saw her. She'd gotten a lot of party invites from guys hoping to take advantage of how much of a nympho she was. Thanks Duncan, you dick.

She had a suspicion that she'd be single soon. Duncan seemed nice when they started dating, but he was becoming a major ass.

Public high-school was a strange place. Almost every man in the school pictured her naked when she spoke to them... including her teachers. Well except Peter, but he had bigger things than her to think about.

It was honestly a breath of fresh air to hear nothing from Kuro. She didn't know anything about him, if she wanted to learn things she'd have to do it the old fashioned way.

That was a relief, and a unique experience... well, she knew a bit about him... specifically what he looked like naked, and what he tasted like.

Moving her hands back down she bit her pillow, muffling her moans. The walls here were thick, but she wasn't one to take chances.

**\- Wilson Fisk -**

Another Vigilante...

First the 'Devil' of Hells Kitchen, and now a spider-boy.

This had cost him, freeing his men was fairly expensive as was retrieving his weapons from the police lock-up. It was a pittance in comparison to his full wealth, but it was still an annoyance.

He hadn't paid off the police just for some idiot in a mask to get involved anyway.

He needed to deal with the growing Vigilante problem, they were smart to wear masks... he'd considered himself lucky that the 'Fantastic Four' didn't get involved with street level crimes, seemingly believing it beneath them, but now he was stuck dealing with these idiots.

The Spider and the Devil were living on borrowed time, he simply needed to find out who they were under the masks.

To make things worse, one of his employees had gotten... greedy, he'd corrected their arrogance but their actions still had the potential to cost him a fortune... and not only in wealth. He needed to track down the thief they hired and retrieve his USB back before it ended up in the wrong hands.

There was only so much he could pay off police before their morals got in the way, the evidence on that drive was... damning.

He'd thought it safe in the Museum he owed as part of his 'legitimate' businesses. He'd even increased security subtly. She'd bypassed it all with ease. He'd already... terminated the employees who had failed to protect his property.

  
The girl would pay for stealing from him, it was almost a shame. She was clearly talented and could have been useful to him, but he had a reputation to uphold... her death would be slow and painful.

Seeing his phone ring he scowled, Hellfire was a powerful organisation that had helped him reach where he was now... but they were becoming an issue. He owed them, and it was a debt they would never be convinced was settled.

Cutting contact with them would likely result in his death, they were dangerous... the White Queen was dangerous, the Black Queen was far more so.

When he was younger he had hoped to take the position of either White or Black King, to be one of the leaders of Hellfire... he was more realistic now, both positions were empty for a reason.

Frost killed both of the Kings when she rose up, and she seemingly had no intention of letting anyone take the empty thrones. Selene was mostly hands off, leaving the running of Hellfire to Frost as she did... whatever immortal witches do.

He'd accepted that he'd never run Hellfire, Emma Frost would destroy his mind the moment he tried, and if she failed Selene would deal with him. He'd changed his ambitions to simply ruling New York's underworld instead.

A task he has made great strides to completing, wiping out rival gangs with ease.

Still... some people couldn't take a hint. Norman was delusional if he believed he truly stood a chance of becoming the Black King, but that wasn't surprising. Norman Osborn was one of the most arrogant men he'd ever met.

Sighing he answered the phone, if he couldn't free himself from Hellfire's grasp he would at least make use of their resources and contacts.

**\- Queen Veranke - **

Earth was a wonderful planet, it had everything a species needed to survive... it could easily support the Skrulls... but first they had to evict it's current residents.

Their Throneplanet of Tarnax IV was gone, becoming little more than a meal for Galactus, their empire was being battered and devastated at every turn, Thanos had calmly slaughter half of their species in his insane quest before he left, the Kree and Shi'ar had wasted no time in taking advantage of their weakness.

They needed a new home, and she'd found it...

There was only one major threat to their invasion... Mutant-kind. The Telepaths of the so called Homo Superior race could detect and reveal their presence.

Thankfully, they had been preparing to invade Earth for a long time. The Mutants were a dying race due to their bioweapon... all they had to do was wait for the race to die off, then Earth was ready to be taken.

Only a tiny amount of Skrulls had infiltrated Earth so far... and as their leader, she believe that she should be the first. Leaders led from the front-lines, only a coward would claim to be a leader while hiding away on some far away planet, safe from the danger.

Her original target for replacement, a powered woman named Jessica Drew had vanished without a trace, but she had found an alternate easily enough.

She just needed to avoid the Telepaths for now, she'd spent a lot of time and effort marking them all. But soon... soon the Skrull would start their secret invasion in full. Earth would be the new Throneplanet of the New Skrull Empire, and the Skrull would rise again.

**\- Bonus Scene – Fuck this shit, I'm out. -**

“Baby! Grab your stuff, we need to leave, right now.” he shouted kicking his front door in as he bellowed through the apartment, watching his girlfriend jump up in worry.

“What's going on? Have you pissed off another mafia?” she asked, making him wince slightly... he didn't anger that... well, they had it coming.

“No... worse. He's here, in our verse... Mr. Steal your Girl himself. We need to leave before he finds you.” he said seriously, this was one of the biggest threats (to his relationship) that he'd faced so far.

“..Wade, what the hell are you talking about?” she asked with a sexy stare, a mixture of amusement and disbelief that was making his suit just a bit tighter... did they have time for a... No.

“Kuro's here, and if we don't run he'll steal you from me, it's what he does! NTR is his thing, I've been reading ahead and nothing good comes from him meeting us, but don't worry.. I've bought us two tickets to Portugal, he won't be showing up there anytime soon.” he said grabbing his prized possession and stuffing them in the suitcase.

Picture of Wolverine, check... Green ring, check... action figures, check...

As he was stuffing his suitcase Vanessa came from behind, wrapping her arms around him.

“No one is going to be stealing me, Wade. You have nothing to worry about, besides even if he tried, you can just kill him.” she said soothingly.

“No can do, he's the protagonist, he has so much plot armour the Juggernaut couldn't break through it, besides he'll be able to Nullify my healing soon. Our fight is mostly him ignoring me while El Cancer does his job for him, and he isn't a Ryan Reynolds fan after Green Lantern so I don't have the safety Hugh Jackman gets.” he muttered with a frown.

If only Kuro had lived long enough to watch Detective Pikachu he'd be safe...

As Vanessa decided to soothe him in the most efficient way possible, by waking Little Wade up, he let out a sigh feeling her hand work its way into his suit.

They'd be gone soon, long before Kuro even bothered looking for them... he was Lady Deadpool and Gwenpool's problem, his fan club could make themselves useful and keep Kuro from coming for Vanessa.

The man couldn't stop himself from stealing girls, but he wasn't getting this guys girl.

**Authors Note : I'm not sure if I'll write accents often (like Rogue's 'Sugah'), especially with people like Gambit and Colossus. If people prefer it I can try, so let me know which you prefer.**

**The first 'Main Arc' will be Wilson Fisk vs Spider-man, with Kuro getting dragged in. X-men things will be going on in the background but that's the main focus.**

**To be clear, the Skrulls aren't the MCU version. They're the world invading infiltrator type. Shiro's used them as his 'weapon' against the male mutants.**


	3. An Impromptu Entrance Exam

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 03 : Impromptu Entrance Exam

**\- Sinthea - **

Heading into the prison she waited as Anaconda unlocked the cell their VIP was chained up in, walking towards him as he stirred waking from his sleep.

Looking over his naked body she smirked cruelly seeing the countless cuts and snake-bites covering his body.

“Did you sleep well?” she asked mockingly as she pulled out her dagger, pressing it against his chest, the flat side of the cold steel resting against him. Watching him stare back, not saying a word she had to admit, he was as impressive as the stories said, she had seen great men break with only a fraction of what she had done to him. “You are a stubborn one... all you have to do is swear to obey me and this can all stop, all you're doing is delaying the inevitable.”

“...I can do this all day.” he replied, staring her dead in the eyes with a resolute look, he never glared at her.

“I'm sure you can, Captain. But can you do this all week? All month? All year? No-one knows you're here, no one is coming for you.” she taunted, dragging the blade along his chest making him grit his teeth, not a single sound leaving him. He was fairly boring to play with, but she could respect his self-control.

Oh well, work before pleasure.

**\- Later - **

Leaving the cell, she locked it again, seeing her prisoner stare at her from within.

Weeks of torture... and his will wasn't even slightly shaken. Captain America lived up to his reputation, and surpassed it.

Finding him was a major boon to her faction, when her spy in S.H.I.E.L.D stole their reports on their own search, she had her own people take up the search themselves, whether through luck or destiny, they found him. By the time he had recovered from his time in the ice, he was already in her prison, bound and drugged to stop him from simply punching his way out.

She could see how he defeated her father, the legendary Red Skull himself, but she would be the one to break him. To do what her father had failed to achieve.

The Red Skull was a brilliant leader, a strategic genius and... a terrible father.

The moment she was born she had his hatred simply due to her gender, the Red Skull was unwilling to accept a female heir, despising her for not being born male.

He didn't kill her, whether out of some minor mercy or to punish her she would likely never know, instead he simply threw her into a cell, not caring whether she lived or died.

She survived by eating whatever wandered into her cell, mostly rats and other rodents, and by the time she was old enough to free herself she found that her father had lost, the war he was fighting ended.

Despite being his heir, Hydra wouldn't accept her, Zola drove her away so he could lead Hydra in her rightful place. He even tried to have her killed, but she was the daughter of the Red Skull.

She could not die so easily, certainly not to a worm like Zola.

She survived and as she travelled the world, she grew in strength and knowledge, always training, always studying. She'd scrounged up any and all forms of power she could get her hands on, even stealing the formula of the longevity serum responsible for Nick Fury's own slowed aging. In time she decided that if Hydra wouldn't accept her, she'd make her own group and surpass them.

The Serpent Society, her Serpent Society.

She still planned on taking over Hydra of course, it was hers by birthright, and she wouldn't let Zola stop her, certainly not now that he was little more than a piece of programming.

She'd track him down eventually but she needed to be careful, Hydra had S.H.I.E.L.D under their control after all. She only had a single spy in S.H.I.E.L.D, and as useful as her spy was she hadn't missed her wavering loyalty.

Diamondback was infatuated with the legend of Captain America, and it was chipping away at the loyalty she had to the Serpent Society, to her.

...Ungrateful scum.

When she found the girl she was nothing but a broken shell, being kept prisoner, starved, abused and defiled by the young gang leader that would later become the mercenary calling himself Crossbones, her brothers murdered in their attempt to rescue her. It was Sin that made Diamondback into the talented spy she was now and the fool was wavering?

Over a idealistic fool like Captain America?

If Crossbones wasn't working for Hydra at the moment she'd arrange a reunion, as it stands she'd have to keep Diamondback assigned with someone she could trust.

If she wasn't their only set of eyes in S.H.I.E.L.D, she'd have her dealt with, but for now she was still needed.

Heading back to her office, she looked over her newer reports. She'd gotten carried away with the good Captain and had been falling behind.

Looks like Hydra were starting to lose their leash on Fury, they'd been trying to stop his 'Avengers Initiative' for a long time, but someone like Nicholas Fury couldn't be controlled forever, they should have known better than let him become director in the first place.

Looking over the list of targets she frowned, if Fury succeeded in hiring even a third of the enhance people he wanted, things would become... difficult for her.

Maybe it was time to pull back and head into the shadows... she didn't want to be the first target if he succeeded, and she'd already angered S.H.I.E.L.D enough with a few assassinations.

She still lacked the strength to fight them outright.

'The Hulk', a man who could shrink himself, Captain America (good luck finding him, they were looking in all the wrong places)...

Huh... a Mutant. Interesting, her father disliked Mutants, but she had no feelings towards them either way. Other than a dislike of Magneto and the threat he posed, the Jewish mutant truly hated Nazis and hunted them down wherever he could. As a group that most thought was just a Hydra Splinter-cell, the Serpent Society was included in that.

Kuro Tepes, a mutant with the power to nullify powers? She could see why he was on the list, she could use someone like that.

Still... it wasn't worth gaining Fury's attention, if Fury was watching this Kuro, she wasn't going near him. Trying to grab someone who Fury was watching like a hawk was foolish, especially when she had Captain America locked up in her basement.

She couldn't risk drawing unwanted attention before she had broken the Captain after all.

**\- Kuro - **

Ugh... I hate mornings.

Even more so when I get woken up at six am... and dragged off by an asshole.

“I don't suppose you want to tell me where we are going now?” I ask the smirking man.

“We're going on a mission, Chuck picked up a new mutant last night but no-one was free, so I thought it'd be a nice introduction for you...” Logan says with an amused smirk, he woke me up before sunrise and dragged me to the Blackbird, not even giving me time to get changed.

Instead of my own clothes, I have an X-men suit, all black except the yellow x.

“And why bring me along? Storm said the other students weren't sent on missions since they didn't have enough training... I haven't had any training.” I say with a half-glare.

  
“The kids are good, it's not skill they need it's experience... they'd freeze if they saw someone die, especially if it was by their own hands. But you? You saw that bastard tear through those agents with mild interest at best, no fear at all.” he says, giving me a serious look.

True... a normal teen wouldn't have been so dismissive, but I'm just used to death.

“Fair enough.” I say, no point lying to the Fucking Wolverine.

“I ain't gonna ask, kid. I'm the last person who can judge a bloody past...” he mutters, focusing on flying again.

“So, this is a test then? Was this the Headmasters idea?” I ask making him laugh.

“Nah, I didn't bother telling Chuck I was taking you with me. Better get comfy kid, this jets fast... but we have a long way to go.” he says making me sigh. Where the hell is he taking me?

**Quest Added**

**[Logan's Test]**

**Objective: Survive whatever Logan has planned**

**Bonus Objective: Impress Logan**

**Reward: ???**

**Bonus Reward: ???**

Well, at least I have a reason to do this. I like rewards. It might even be worth looking into joining the x-men depending on how good the rewards are. If the rewards prove to be worth the risks.

**\- Charles Xavier -**

Logan had always been... difficult to control, the man simply did whatever he pleased and rarely listened to other peoples advise.

“As always, Professor.. you're ability to control your staff is most impressive.” the scathing voice of Emma Frost said as she glared at him. She had wasted no time in coming in person to meet Kuro.

Which made Logan's decision to abduct him for an impromptu mission rather awkward. He'd simply left a small note telling them where he had gone. Claiming it was an entrance exam for Kuro. He was also ignoring any calls to the Blackbird.

“Logan has always been free-spirited, though if you had called ahead I could have told you that you'd be wasting a trip.” he said calmly, watching her eyes tighten in barely hidden anger.

They were both skilled at controlling their emotions, but they just couldn't get along... either they were too different, or perhaps they were too similar. He had never liked people he couldn't read, they were too unpredictable.

“This was not a wasted trip... I will be meeting him today, I have cleared my schedule, so I can wait... you don't mind, do you?” she asked sarcastically, even if he did, she'd be a pain to remove from the campus.

She was already spying on him, leaving her in the campus wouldn't be that bad.

“Of course not, we're allies after all. You are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay.” he said politely, watching her smirk.

“Do tell me when your attack dog brings Mr Tepes back, I'll be giving myself the tour while I wait.” she said before she left his office.

As the door closed he released his grip on his wheelchair, taking a deep sigh.

His alliance with the Massachusetts Academy was of great benefit to both of them... but he really didn't like that woman.

**\- Kuro -**

“Afghanistan? You brought me to Afghanistan?” I ask him as we leave the jet, looking around the mountain we landed on with a scowl... it's really cold here.

When I think about middle-east, I think hot deserts not snowy mountains.

“Yeah, this place is pretty hostile... slavers hide in theses mountains, if things get violent hide. You can't shrug off bullets after all.” he says with a shrug.

  
“Would have been nice if you remembered that before you dragged me to a war-zone. My powers are good against mutants, not so good against being shot.” I mutter, he goes to respond before he stops.

His nose twitches before he gestures towards a boulder, getting the message I move behind it just in time for the sounds of gunfire to begin.

Yep, this is how I saw today going. Hiding behind a rock with people shooting at me. Peaking out I watch with admittedly wide-eyes as Logan does what he does best.

I can't understand the arabic shouting, but I don't need to. Logan seems to understand it, but he doesn't bother responding as he charges the.. slavers I guess?

I have no idea what's going on. Can't understand the language after all, but we're here for a Mutant, and I could see someone activating their mutant power in desperation if they were grabbed by slavers.

Wait... this sounds familiar? Slavers, Middle-east... there was a Mutant with a backstory like that right? I didn't follow the New X-Men so I don't know for sure but it sounds familiar? I think her name was... Dust?

Well, now isn't the time for that.

As Logan tosses one of the slavers away, the body lands near me, after a moment of hesitation I reach out and grab the pistol attached to his belt, hiding back behind my rock.

It takes me a moment to work out the safety, but I'd rather have a gun than be defenceless. My power is worthless here. The only mutants around here are me, Logan and whoever we're looking for.

“You can come out now.” Logan says calmly, making me sigh in relief as I come out from my rock, looking at the bullet ridden man, his wounds rapidly healing.

There's... a lot of bodies, if I had my Necromancy this place would be great. As I walk towards him, someone grabs my leg.

Unloading half the clip into the survivor I scowl and pull my leg free, kicking the corpse in the head... fucking jumpscares.

“Right... so we've met the locals, what happens now?” I ask making him sniff.

“Now we look for the Mutant, I can smell death that way...” he mutters, nodding further into the mountains. “You planning on keeping that?” he asks with a glance at the handgun still resting in my hands.

“I don't have hand knifes and I don't know how to fight. So yes, I'm keeping the gun.” I say stubbornly, making him chuckle as he sets off following the scent.

It doesn't take us long to find what he can smell... the skeletal corpses scattered around look like they've been here for a while.

“...Guess this mutants more dangerous than you, this happened recently. This haven't rotted, something stripped the flesh right off the bone.” he says lifting one of the bodies up and looking it over, before he tosses it to the side.

“So where's the Mutant?”

“Close, I can smell her... but her trail doesn't go anywhere... it's everywhere.” he mutters looking around.

Walking forwards, I freeze as I feel something unusual under my foot. Looking down I make eye contact with a pair of wide brown eyes...

Why am I standing on someone?

**\- Sooraya Qadir -**

Being grabbed by slavers was just the start to a series of unpleasant events, she still didn't know what had happened, one moment the slavers were tearing at her clothes... and then the next thing she knew they were all dead, her body becoming a part of the desert as the harsh sandstorm she unknowingly made ripped the skin from their bones.

She was a mutant... she'd heard about them, vaguely but she had never even thought that she could be one, that she'd ever even meet a Mutant.

The surviving slavers had fled the sandstorm.. running straight into someone else.

She'd heard the fighting, the gunfire and the screaming that followed, and in a panic she turned herself back to sand, settling on the ground and praying that she would go unnoticed.

She could understand English, though not fluently. She understood enough to know they were looking for a mutant, for her. So she'd decided to stay hidden.

That plan had gone downhill almost immediately, the moment the younger of the two approached her spot her new-found powers abandoned her, her body reforming...

Which was bad enough on it's own, but he was directly above her, his foot pressing down on her stomach as she stared up at him in growing fear.

It calmed her slightly that he seemed just as surprised as she was.

Realising that she was too cold she looked down, her eyes widening as she realised that however he had forced her to reform... her torn clothes hadn't joined her, leaving her naked on the ground... as his eyes moved over her exposed body she felt her shame surpass her fear, her arms moving to cover herself as best she could.

“So... you just planning on standing on her all day?” the older one said, amusement colouring his tone as he took of his jacket, tossing it towards her.

“Well, I wasn't expecting someone to just... pop out of the sand was I?” the younger one said, moving away, as he did she grabbed the jacket and used it to cover herself quickly, it wasn't big enough to cover much, but at least her breasts and privates were hidden.

She couldn't really blame him, she'd freeze if someone appeared beneath her as well. It didn't make her any happier about being seen naked by two strange men.

“You should expect weird shit when you're looking for Mutants... you okay kid?” he asked her making her jump at the sudden attention.

  
“W-who are you people?” she asked quickly, why were they looking for her? They clearly weren't from around here.

“The names Logan, I'm a Mutant, just like you, and him.” he said, claws growing from his hands as he spoke. “And I'm here with an offer for you...”

As she went to speak, a loud bang interrupted her.

Looking over at the younger one, her eyes widened at the sight of the smoking pistol in his hands, her gaze moving to a surviving slaver.

Or... a formerly surviving slaver as he dropped to the ground, clutching his chest.

“Huh... nice shot, brat.”

**\- Kuro - **

Well this is awkward.

I can't help but feel like I've pissed her off.

After Logan did some convincing and a visit to Sooraya's home to talk to her mother, we're back on the plane heading back home, with the newest student.

Okay, fine... I may have stared a little to long, but you try responding quickly when you suddenly have a naked girl laying in front of you. I was surprised.

Also, she's pretty sexy and I didn't want to stop looking. She has lighter skin than Storm, but I like caramel just as much as I like chocolate... and vanilla for that matter. She's got some nice curves...

I do remember more about her now, she's the one who always wore the... dress thing that I don't know the name of, I think I read a comic where she gets into a kinda-argument with a blue-haired Mutant over it?

I really didn't follow those comics at all, honestly I was more of a Spider-Man/Iron-Man guy than an X-Men fan.

But I do remember that she's pretty serious about that whole, not exposing herself to men thing, which would explain why she's currently at -10 Affection with me.

Turns out, while her power lets her turn her clothes into sand as well, my power forces her back into her normal form... but it only seems to affect Mutants, not their clothes.

I blame Shiro, it seems like the smart thing to do.

Convincing her to join us was easy, she's seen what happens when she loses control after all... the whole tearing flesh of the bone thing to be exact, she seems pretty traumatised by the fact that she killed them.

Which is stupid, they were slavers. They had it coming... wait, have I ever been a slaver? I have enslaved people, but I've never sold them. I get attached.

Ehh, whatever.

The flight back is awkward for two of us, she keeps half-glaring at me like I've done something wrong, which is pissing me off but I don't want to show it.

Logan doesn't care.

As we land, I check my phone with a frown... 6pm already? So much for today. Sooraya leaves the jet as it lands, but Logan stops me.

“Want some advise form someone with more experience than you? Sticking your dick into everything is going to get you into trouble.” he says with a smirk. “I could smell Kitty and Rogue on you this morning, someone's going to get hurt... and when all the girls have powers? That someone is probably you.”

“...Then it's a good thing I can nullify powers isn't it?” I respond making him sigh, his smirk not leaving.

“Well... it isn't my problem. Just don't say I didn't warn you. You did pretty good today, better than I was expecting anyway. Probably shouldn't mention that you shot someone, Chuck's pretty idealistic, he doesn't like killing.” he mutters, patting me on the shoulder before he leaves the jet.

**+10 Reputation with Logan [20/100] for doing pretty good.**

I immediately see Ororo scolding him quietly as he just smirks, Sooraya is by her, her eyes shooting around almost wildly. This place is pretty different from her home, it must be a shock.

“I'm glad to see you back unharmed, Kuro.” Professor Xavier starts, wheeling towards me, my eyes are immediately drawn towards the woman following him, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind as she looks me over.

Doing the same, I try to avoid staring at the impressive cleavage her white corset is showing, or her skintight leather white jeans.

Hello Miss Frost.

“Remember what I said kid...” Logan mutters as he walks past, leading Ororo and Sooraya into the school.

...I'm going to go with no. Don't get me wrong, Logan definitely has a point and this isn't going to end well, but this is one situation where I must not do the smart thing and instead do the fun thing.

**Quest Complete**

**[Logan's Test]**

**Objective: Survive whatever Logan has planned [Complete]**

**Bonus Objective: Impress Logan [Complete]**

**Reward: 25 Stat Points randomly assigned**

**Bonus Reward: Random [Tier One Superpower]**

**Skill Rewarded**

**[Peak Condition – Superpower] – Passive**

**Your body is at the peak of humanity, making you as strong, agile and fast as an Olympic athlete even without training.**

**HP and HP Regen increased by 1.5, SP and SP Regen increased by 2.0**

**STR, DEX and END are increased to 50 if they are below 50**

**You require less sleep to be fully rested and less sustenance to be satisfied**

Hello...

“...I'm pretty glad I got back myself, wasn't expecting to visit a slavers camp this morning.” I say watching Emma frown in anger?

“A slavers camp? He took you into a hostile environment... without any training?” she asks, glaring back at the school before she turns her glare onto Xavier.

“...I'll speak with him about unauthorized missions, you shouldn't have been placed in any danger, you certainly shouldn't have gone on a mission on your second day here. Moving on, this is my... acquaintance, Emma Frost. She came her to meet you this morning...” he starts before she interrupts him.

“I can take it from here... professor. It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Mr Tepes. We have much to discuss, but I believe that would be better done... in private.” Emma said calmly, taking a moment to smirk at Xavier.

I can already tell that they don't get along, Xavier's hesitance to call her an acquaintance was the first sign. I'm guessing this is a power-move on her part. She can't get into my head and I doubt she's going to resort to violence so I should be fine.

“Sure, did you have somewhere in mind?” I ask making her turn back to me, her smirk lessening to a actual smile.

“Of course, if you'll just follow me... I'll speak with you later, professor.” she says dismissively as she turns and walks towards the building, I have to admit... after the whole drugging thing, it's pretty satisfying to see Xavier treated like that.

“Goodbye Professor.” I say with a nod as I follow Emma's leather-clad ass... straight to my room?

As she takes a seat on my bed, she looks around with a slight frown before she shakes her head.

“When you said private... this isn't quite what I was expecting.” I say as I pull my chair out and place it in front of her, sitting down.

“Indeed... I'm curious, has Xavier even told you why you're so important?” she asks after a moment, making me pause.

“No, he hasn't told me anything.” I admit making her roll her eyes.

“Of course not, I didn't think he would. You have to pry any and all secrets from him... I'll keep things simple then. You are the only male fertile mutant in the world, you represent the future of the Mutant Race.” she says calmly making my mind race...

Shiro. What did he do?

“Only fertile Male Mutant? Okay... what about the women?” I ask making her lips twitch.

“You catch on quick. They are mostly fertile, however if the father is a normal human, the child is born a normal human. Not a mutant... this is unacceptable obviously.” she says with a brief scowl.

“...and how do you know that I'm fertile?” I ask as she frowns in confusion.

“Have you not been tested?” she asks, watching me shake me head.

“Not yet, I'm going for some tests tomorrow but I haven't had any tests since I arrived here.” I say, watching her frown in thought before she scoffs.

“You have been tested, how Xavier did it, I don't know... but I would take that up with him.” she says after a moment.

“I'll keep that in mind.” I say with a frown of my own. I already knew of course, but she doesn't need to know that.

“I know about your tests tomorrow... Xavier is hoping to use the data from them to create a cure... but I believe a more... direct approach is required. I will admit, Reed Richards is a genius, unparalleled if I'm honest, but I won't trust the fate of our race to him.” she says with a scowl.

“...Why not? Isn't he supposed to be one of the smartest men alive?” I ask, legitimately confused.

“He is, however he is... eccentric. His work ethic leads much to be desired... It's normal for him to have three dozen projects on at once, jumping between them whimsically. He isn't a mutant, he doesn't have any urgency to work on the cure, I won't trust our fate to someone who is treating it like a minor interest at best.” she explained, a look of disgust on her face before she suppressed it.

“Fair enough, so what's your plan then?” I ask making her smirk.

“While a cure would be ideal, they have made no progress on it in years. We must be realistic... first of all, we need to discover if your immunity will pass down to your children.” she starts making me mentally sigh.

I can't escape fatherhood can I?

“You realise that I'm sixteen right?” I ask, her smirk not moving.

“I do, I realise this might not be ideal for you, but I can assure you that you won't be required to act like a parent unless you want to. You can have as much or little interaction with your future child as you wish. Every mutant is precious given current circumstances, I'll personally ensure that they are taken care off.” she says soothingly.

“Uhuh... and who's the lucky lady who'll be giving birth to the 'Hope of Mutant Kind'? Or are you offering?” I ask before I can help myself, fortunately she simply smirks at me.

“No... not any time soon anyway, I can't afford to spend months vulnerable. This leads me to my next point, I want you to join my school... is what I would be saying if I didn't have an... 'alliance' with Xavier, part of it was not poaching students from each other. Instead, I've arranged for you to spend two days a week, Friday and Saturday at my academy in Massachusetts, if you agree of course.” she says calmly.

...Goodbye weekend. This is my in with Hellfire, and that's worth more than a day off.

“So... I'd be here Monday and Tuesday, the Highschool Wednesday and Thursday, then at your school Friday and Saturday? That's... a busy schedule. How would I even get there?” I ask making her wave me off.

“I have a Mutant with Teleportation at my Academy, she'll take care of the travel. My Academy is an all-girls one, you'll be the only exception.” she says, reaching into her handbag, also white of course, and pulling out a tablet which she unlocks and fiddles with for a moment.

Moving over, she sits on the arm of my chair, leaning against me as she passes the tablet to me, opening an app.

On the screen is a picture of a red haired girl smiling at the camera, the name Angelica Jones on top of the screen, there's also information about her below, describing her powers and background... which I ignore in favour of looking at the picture, she's completely naked... completely exposed, her large breasts hanging free, a small patch of red hair topping her pussy.

  
“My girls understand the situation... and their responsibilities.” Emma says swiping the screen changing it to a brown haired girl instead, Sofia Mantega, never heard of her. “I believe in teaching... obedience, far more than Xavier does. While not all of the girls are happy about the situation, they all understand and will do their duties.” she remarks calmly, swiping again to show a darker skinned girl, her arms crossed beneath her breasts as she stares at the camera in barely concealed annoyance. Then a blonde smirking at the camera sultrily.

“With a few exceptions, most of the Academy would be free game... isn't that a teenager boys dream?” she asks playfully. “If there's a classmate you find attractive, you can simply take them. While you're at the academy, this tablet will be able to send a message summoning the chosen girl to your room, or you can message any of the girls yourself, they've been told to obey you, within reason.” she explains... I have to admit, she has one hell of a sales pitch.

“Just like that?” I ask after a moment.

“Just like that, for the good of the Mutant Race, something like this is nothing... tell me, have you ever heard of the Hellfire Club?” she asks as she runs her finger along my chest, her breasts pushing against my arm.

“Vaguely, it's an exclusive club for rich people from what I heard.” I say making her smirk.

“Not exactly, though that is what we tell the public... allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Emma Frost, White Queen of the Hellfire Club, one of it's two leaders. In truth, Hellfire is a Mutant run club that has it's fingers deep in every pie, Hollywood, the Music Business, we own parts of almost every business.” she explains. “If you join my academy, I can give you access to Hellfire's vast resources and connections, I can't just let you join outright, not before you prove yourself... even I have rules I have to follow, and the Black Queen would intervene if I tried... but you can still benefit from them.”

“What's the catch? I know when something seems too good to be true, it usually is.” I say making her smile.

“The catch is I want you to... spread your seed as much as possible, the more mutants that are born, the better our situation is. If most of those are born into my Academy? All the better.” she says easily.

**She's being honest, Master. **

**Her, Xavier and Magneto are all determined to save the mutant race, but they can't agree on the methods.**

“Where they could be... taught obedience? Having a horde of mutant kids your can indoctrinate would be useful for a Queen, wouldn't it?” I ask watching her pause before she smirks.

“And yet, you don't sound bothered.” she replies.

“Magneto indoctrinates his people, and Xavier does the same. At least your being honest about it.” I say making her laugh, a musical sound that's honestly pleasing to listen to.

**+10 Affection with Emma Frost [30/100] for not falling for Xavier's doctrine. **

“Exactly, and yes... being able to increase my numbers in the long term would be incredibly useful to me.” she admits easily.

“Then you have a deal, Miss Frost. I'm looking forwards to 'studying' at your Academy.” I say making her smirk again as she gets off the chair arm, holding out a hand. Shaking on is she smirks victoriously.

“And I'm looking forwards to having you at my Academy.” she replied, before she sent a message, a pink portal opening and a equally pink woman in a green dress stepping through it. “This is Blink, or Clarice, whichever you prefer. Her number is in the tablet, if you require transport or assistance, do feel free to call her. If I don't have her on a mission, she will come, won't you Clarice?” Emma asked.

“Yes, Mistress Frost.” she replied immediately, no hesitation in her voice as she stares at me with glowing yellow eyes. “I will make myself available for whatever Lord Kuro requires.”

“I like her already.” I deadpan, making Emma giggle. I get the feeling Emma's been fucking with her own people's minds, or at least Blink's. But then, if I had someone who could teleport me around I'd want them to stay loyal as well.

“She does mean whatever...” Emma says moving behind her and pulling the straps of the dress down past her breasts, exposing her impressively sized breasts each topped with a purple nipple... “Though do try not to knock her up, it'd be a shame to lose her services for even a couple of months.”

“I'll keep that in mind. I take it you'll be in touch?” I ask making her smile.

“I will be, come on Clarice, time to go home.” she ordered, the pink woman not even bothering to cover up her exposed breasts as she opened up another portal. “Goodbye, Kuro... I will see you on Friday, I'll take care of everything, you just need to be ready for Friday morning.”

“Will do, see you Friday. Goodbye Miss Frost.” I say happily as she leaves, walking through the portal.

I trust Isis, and Isis says she's telling the truth. Which means this could all work out wonderfully, Hellfire here I come. Of the mutant groups they're definitely my favourite, less morals than Xavier, but less fanatical than Magneto.

“Truly, today has been a busy day for you hasn't it?” a voice asks calmly making me jump up, staring at the corner of the room the voice came from in shock.

Sitting on a cosy looking chair that wasn't there a moment ago, a familiar woman sitting on it sipping her tea.

“...I did tell you I was coming.” the Ancient One says serenely, making me sigh.

“You did. I just wasn't expecting you to pop up out of nowhere... so, what can I do for you?” I ask mostly calm, again I don't think she's just going to kill me, why would she bother with the niceties if she was?

“Hmm... do you know how much you have changed this worlds fate?” she asks sipping her tea.

“No, I don't think I have done anything big yet.” I reply making her nod.

“Not yet, no. And yet the little butterflies are beating their wings, each one making a hurricane. From the moment you arrived, things changed. My own fate included.” she explains, ugh butterfly effect. Ain't it a bitch.

“You're welcome? I think.”

“Not exactly.. you know what this is don't you?” she asks gesturing to the Eye of Agamotto hanging from her neck, an infinity stone in the same room as me... as I nod she smiles. “When I felt the ripples I looked into the future with it again, before my ending was set in stone, I would be betrayed and it would result in my death... it was a fixed point, and now it is fluid, I saw countless different ends... but I can't see your future. You are shrouded, even to the Time Stone, I can see you in my future, but I cannot look into yours.” she explains calmly.

“Isn't that good? If you can avoid your death, I did you a favour... even if I didn't mean to.”

“You would think so, but in most of the paths I saw I still died, however it was at your hands, not Kaecilius's. You... are a being with the capacity for Great Evil.” she continues making me freeze. Suddenly I'm less confident about this meeting.

“Oh, you have no reason to be afraid. I thought about killing you of course, but do you know what I saw on that path?” she asks, knowing I don't have an answer. “Destruction. Half the Universe wiped out... never to return, the... Avengers failing in their quest, Thanos achieving his goal. In every path where you die, Earth is destroyed. Sometimes it's Galactus, sometimes Dormammu, sometimes Ego or Thanos. But it is always destroyed.”

“...I have no intention of fighting any of those.” I say stubbornly making her lips twitch.

“I know, and in most cases you don't fight them. You simply play a crucial support role, helping another achieve victory. So then I though, what if I hindered you? Sealed your powers, stopped your growth. Would that not stop your evil from spreading? ...it did not. In every path, you break through the seals, rapidly growing in strength before you seek your revenge. The Sacking of Kamar-Taj, the slaughter of the Masters of the Mystic Arts... and your vengeance upon me. It is ruthless and relentless, and it always succeeds in breaking me... eventually. You are a very patient man, Kuro Tepes, in some paths it takes you centuries to break me, but you always succeed.” she says with the same tone you'd use to describe the weather.

“So... what happens now?” I ask calmly making her lips twitch.

“You are a being of evil. But, you are a necessary evil. The pain and corruption you will cause are nothing in comparison to the suffering and agony that would follow after your death. Simply put? I'm not going to do anything. I won't attack or hinder you, but neither will I assist you. Consider this a non-aggression pact.” she said calmly standing up as her chair vanished.

“That... works for me.” I say rising myself with a calm smile. Not being attacked by the Masters of the Mystic Arts works for me.

“Wonderful. I'm glad we could agree.” she says calmly. “You're going to have company soon enough, so I will show myself out.” she says using her sling ring to open a portal, as she walks through it without a goodbye I catch a glimpse of Kamar-Taj before it closes with little flare.

Huh... that went, about as well as I could expect?

Since I'm apparently getting more company I get changed out of the X-Men uniform and get comfy in my sleepwear, that is to say my boxers and nothing else, grabbing my new tablet and looking through it.

There's a single message from Emma, advising me to fully explore the features on it, and promising to take care of everything I need to start at her school.

So... today's been weird. First off, Dust. Nothing special, she's got a problem with me since I accidentally made her reappear naked, but that wasn't my fault.

Then, I got my new Superpower. I didn't want to focus on it earlier since I was being looked at by Xavier and Emma. Every one of my Physical Stats was below 50, so that was just straight up free points. I even feel stronger and faster, and more HP and SP is wonderful. But the real benefit is the knowledge that I can get superpowers as quest rewards...

**You can, master.**

**I apologise for my quietness, but I have been altering some data left behind by Shiro. I don't want to get your hopes up but it should allow us both to grow faster... if I can work out how to activate it.**

**...He left puzzles I need to solve first.**

It's fine... and I can't say I'm surprised that Shiro has left things behind. Seems like the kinda thing he'd find funny.

**He seems to have taken it as a challenge to slip as much data into the system as he could without the Game noticing. **

...Seriously how have they not killed each other yet?

Moving on... arrangements with Emma Frost, and by default Hellfire. That right there is my in. Hellfire are powerful and influential, far more so than Xavier, and there's none of the morality problems with them. I'm 95% sure Emma has utterly mind-fucked Blink, either that or Blink is just really submissive.

I don't have to worry about that, but obviously I should keep my guard up all the same. Emma is a great potential ally but also a dangerous potential enemy. And that's not even mentioning 'the Black Queen', who I'm guessing is Selene? She's more of an unknown and that makes her more of a threat. U need to know what she wants and how I can stay on her good side.

And finally... the Ancient One. Capacity for great evil? Vengeful? Yeah, that sounds about right... what doesn't is that I'm apparently a key figure in the protection of this world.

She said I didn't fight them myself, and perfect... so how did I help? Training? Potions? Enchantments? I can't even begin to guess. It's bad news but it's not the worst news.

Honestly? I'd rather not know the future. If you know what will happen, then it won't happen. It's better to work on solid intel than it is to rely on prophecies and visions.

Browsing through the menus on the tablet I have to admit I'm impressed. One of the apps lets me order tickets up upcoming events or just arrange my own private events.

When she said hellfire was in the Movie and Music business she wasn't kidding. She's left notes on most of the apps, and it looks like Hellfire has it's claws in deep in the entertainment industry. I can for arrange a private showing of movies not even out yet, with the actress being my 'date', or a private performance from musicians.

Pretty much every actress and musician I can think off has a page on the app, and too dispel any doubts there's even a part of each page with restrictions. For instance, some actresses can't be impregnated since they've got important movies coming up, but anything else is free game.

Child Actresses are the same, but that's to stop rumours. Basically don't do anything that people will be able to see the next day, and you're good.

Some have notes saying their unavailable due to tours/filming, but a note from Emma claims that I can have Blink take me to them, or bring them to me.

And like the students, there's pictures for everyone.

Hellfire is fucked up.... my kinda place. If they're controlling this much? I want in. I want to be on the winning side, the side pulling the strings. Screw playing heroes and villains, I want to be the guy sitting on the sidelines setting the two sides against each other.

Browsing through the Students again, I pause when I find a interesting one. The almost punkish looking girl rolling her eyes at the camera. She's fairly attractive, but the interesting part is the name. Cordelia Frost, Emma has even put a note that's she's her little sister.

Even serving up her baby sister for the 'Good of Mutant-Kind'? I'd say that's cold, but with an ice queen like Emma Frost, I can't say I'm surprised.

Setting a password, I put away my Tablet. I highly doubt it's as insecure as it looks, but better not take chances. Emma didn't put a password on it, but there is no way Hellfire's Queen would be so irresponsible.

**You aren't wrong, it has security to stop anyone but you from using it.**

Figured as much. After a few moments, the company the Ancient One mentioned arrives, announced by a hesitant knock on the door.

  
Opening it, I smile at Rouge as she brightens up, Kitty standing behind her. Kitty is in a normal pair of white pyjamas, but Rogue is wearing a dressing gown, covering her fully.

“Come on then.” I say taking her hand and pulling her in, The small shudder she gives when I hold her hand is pretty funny. Kitty follows behind and locks the door again.

“So... I have some tests tomorrow morning, so I can't stay up that late... but I have an idea.” I say as I sit on the bed, as I go to pull her into my lap she stops me, biting her lip in hesitation before she pulls her dressing gown off and lets it fall to the floor. “...I might be pulling a late night after all. Damn...” I say looking over her as she blushes, the light green sheer nightie doing nothing to hide her breasts. Her only bit of concealing clothing being a sexy green thong.

“So... what was your idea?” she asks with a small smile, her face bright red.

“You like touching right? So why don't you just spend the night?” I ask making her blanch slightly. “Not sex, just cuddling.” I correct before she can speak up, her blush slowly growing again.

“...I'd like that.” she admits as she moves into my lap, kissing me. Hello easy nullification training.

“...So did you two just forget me?” Kitty asks getting our attention. “Do you two really think that's... smart? You two get carried away easily.”

“Then you'll just have to spend the night as well, won't you?” Rogue says before I can even start to reply. “While I'm around Kuro my powers don't work, so there won't be any problems if we touch, right?” she asks.

“Only one way to check.” I say with a shrug. After a moment of hesitation Kitty moves closer, placing a hand on Rogue's cheek with a flinch before she calms down,. Some testing shows that if I'm in the middle of the bed, it's enough to nullify Rogue no matter where she is in the bed, so it should be find if they move around overnight.

“So, Kitty cat, you staying over?” I ask her making her hesitate.

“Ugh, fine... but only if you're both going to bed straight away. I don't want to be laying next to you two while you go at it again.” she mutters, getting under the quilt, after a moment of fiddling she pulls her bra out from under her top and tosses it away. “Don't get the wrong idea, it's uncomfortable to sleep in... turn away, I want to lose my panties as well.” she says with a blush.

  
“She normally sleeps in just her panties.” Rogue whispers making Kitty whine slightly, mumbling something about girl secrets.

Looking away I here muffled movement behind me before Kitty embarrassedly lets me turn back, just in time to see a pair of cute pink panties with a daisy on the front land next to her bra.

She's hiding under the quilt completely, but I'm guessing that she's worried about her nipples showing through. Rogue doesn't share her worry as she pulls her nightie off and tosses it away, us both moving under the cover as she spoons against me, her ass pressing into my crotch. Putting an arm around her, I smirk as I feel Kitty move up and spoon against my back, her arm around both me and Rogue, her breasts squashing against my back,

Hell of a way to sleep.

– **Bonus Scene – Spinneret – Earth-18119 – **

Glaring at her smirking captor she cursed internally, watching him calmly approach her with a victorious look in his eyes. She could see her daughter bound and gagged as she stared at him with a scared look on her face, her confidence damaged by how badly they had both been beaten by the overpowered sociopath. The high-tech shackles chaining her to the cell wall keeping her from trying to smack the smug look off his face.

Once upon a time she thought he was a good friend, both to her and her husband, Peter even wanted to make him Annie's godfather before she convinced him to change his mind.

“You won't get away with this. Eventually someone is going to stop you.” she spat out, making him laugh.

“Oh? Who is that someone? Someone like Peter? And where is the Amazing Spider-Man? Where was he when I beat you two into the ground? Really MJ, there should be a limit to your delusions?” he mocked, gripping her chin.

He was getting their last resort, not that she'd tell him that. He'd gone to find what Reed Richards had been trying to make before he'd been killed by this bastard.

The Black Emperor of Hellfire, and likely the new Ruler of Earth, Kuro Tepes. The man with every power.

It was hard to compare the lazy teenager she and Peter went to high-school with to the merciless tyrant before her. Still, she could point out the exact day he started to change... the day Emma Frost, the Former White Queen and the Current White Empress, arrived at their school and invited the newly discovered Mutant Kuro to join her. When he returned he had... changed.

The Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four and every other superpowered groups had met their end at his hands, as had almost every villain. Kuro was relentless in eliminating threats to Hellfire's Rule. They'd managed to survive this long by hiding away, but clearly their last gasp effort at escaping had drawn his attention.

“He'll come for you.” she said hating how hollow the words sounded, even to her own ears. She was sure Peter would come for them, but Kuro's power was... terrifying. Everyone he killed, he brought back as slaves, and his power grew for every undead he had... there were thousands at least, and that was just counting the important ones, the petty criminals and thugs he'd turned into slaves were immeasurable.

“No, he'll come for you. So, what was he trying to find? He wouldn't have left his wife and daughter if you didn't have a plan.” Kuro asked with a glare.

“Go to hell...” she bit out, watching as he sighed.

**\- Lemon Starts (Rape) -**

“A shame...” he said with a shrug, not even trying to sound convincing as a cruel grin grew on his face, she knew nothing she said would have changed things anyway, she knew what happened to super-heroines or villanesses captured by Kuro. As he pulled out a jagged dagger, slowly running it along her white and red spandex uniform, her eyes flickered to Annie seeing her daughters eyes widen in shock as Kuro cut the front of her suit open, exposing her breasts to the air.

Seeing Kuro's eyes running over her body she tried to mouth soothing words to her daughter, this would be hard for Annie, before Kuro revealed his true self she had looked up to him, and she never really got over the fact that her kinda-uncle was a villain, that he was evil. She gasped in shock and discomfort as she felt him cut a hole in the crotch of the spandex, exposing her pussy to the cold air.

“Y-you'll pay for this...” she growled out as Kuro groped her breasts roughly, one hand stroking her dry slit.

  
“Uhuh... that's what She-Hulk said, and the Phoenix, and Captain Marvel... Jennifer's my bodyguard now, Jean is my secretary and Carol is chained to my bedroom wall. And they were all stronger than you, 'Spinneret'.” he mocked, undoing his belt.

She knew he was telling the truth... Emma Frost had no trouble destroying the minds of Kuro's victims, and rebuilding them to suit their needs... once Kuro was done with her, she'd have her mind erased and reprogrammed.

As he captured her lips, she bit down just a second to slow, missing his tongue making him laugh as he pulled back.

“Feisty... try that again and I'll see if little Annie is feeling more welcoming.” he said casually making her eyes widen. As she went to respond he kissed her again, as she felt his tongue invade her mouth she resisted the urge to bite down, not wanting to doom her daughter to the consequences of her actions.

Over his shoulder she caught some movement in the corner of her eye, a familiar red and blue suit moving along the roof just outside the cell... she knew he would come. Peter never was one to give up.

These cells were some of the most advanced around... that's what happens when Tony Stark and Reed Richards were murdered then resurrected as slaves to work in the labs forever... but Peter had gotten through them before.

As Peter landed silently he moved to the cell door, trying to hack into it...

Looking at Annie, she tried to warn her to stay silent with her eyes, getting a tearful nod in return.

Kuro would kill them both before Peter could get through the door if he was alerted, the tech here was very advanced... it would take even someone as smart as Peter minutes to get through... at least.

She could see the worry and anger on Peter's face, even through the mask... and as she felt the head of Kuro's erect shaft press against her slit she had to admit, this was going to be hard for all of them.

Annie was going to be forced to watch the psudeo-uncle she used to look up to forced himself on her mother, Peter was going to have to try and stay calm and quiet while his wife was raped a few feet away, and she would have to keep calm as her former friend had his way with her in front of her daughter and husband.. if she fought back he'd simply move over to Annie, and if he did that he'd spot Peter.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, she bit her lip and stayed quiet as she felt her lower lips be split apart, the large shaft forcing it's way into her.

He was bigger than Peter, not that she'd ever admit it out loud... but as he thrust into her, bottoming out inside her she had to admit it in her head. Despite her best efforts a whimper escaped her lips as he started to move, feeling his shaft split her in two, her hands gripped the chains tightly as she glared at him.

“Should have done this years ago... always did regret letting you escape.” he grunted as he pounded her against the cell wall, whimpers and moans escaping her as her body reacted to the penetration. “But then you went and had a kid... a beautiful daughter, I always did like a two for one special.” he laughed making her eyes widen. “Oh don't look so surprised, I'm not going to lose out on a mother daughter pair, am I?” he mocked.

“J-just leave Annie alone... you can do whatever you want to me.” she said, looking away as she felt her tears start to fall... Peter would save them soon, if he could catch Kuro of guard without his undead they stood a chance after all.

“But MJ... I can already do whatever I want to you. Wanda, be a dear and grab the idiot would you?” he said mockingly, all three of their Spider-Senses going off too late to stop Peter from being gripped by a strange red magic, Scarlet Witch and Invisible Woman appearing behind him with dull and empty eyes. “Nullification's a bitch, isn't it? You three are so reliant on that spidey-sense of yours..”

As they opened the cell, she levitated Peter in, Kuro not even stopping fucking her as he smirked at Peter, Wanda ripping his mask off, revealing his glaring face.

  
“Really Peter? You really thought you could just sneak into my base? My place of power, this is where I'm the strongest... and you thought you could just walk in?” he asked mockingly, pressing something on his belt making her shackles come undone, before she could react she was forced to the ground on her hands and knees, Peter kneeling just a few feet in front of her as Kuro re-entered her, gripping her hair and forcing her to look at her husband as he ploughed into her, as she went to speak, a orb of red energy filled her mouth, Scarlet Witch gagging her.

“Stop this, Kuro... you're better than this, you were better than this.” he said quickly, making Kuro laugh.

“Nah, I was always an asshole, you just always looked at the positives... always so optimistic.” he said with a laugh as he spanked her on the ass, making her yelp. “Wanda be a dear and gag him for me.”

As Peter joined her in being gagged, she looked at Wanda with a frown, seeing the completely empty look in her eyes. Was that going to be her soon? Just one of Kuro's mindless slaves...

  
Making eye contact with Peter, she tried apologizing with her eyes, before she paused, seeing him glance down at himself... Following his gaze her eyes widened at the addition to his belt...

Reed Richards was trying to make a device to travel to another version of Earth, after most of the good guys had already fallen, then been resurrected as slaves. He was hoping to recruit another version of the Avengers to... well, avenge themselves.

They had gotten a message that he finished it, but Kuro found and killed him before anything could come of it, and no-one knew where Reed had hidden it. Reed had wiped his own mind as a last resort before his death, stopping Kuro from getting any answers even after he was resurrected.

That's what Peter was looking for, a way to escape from Kuro completely, it took her years to convince Peter to even try and leave this earth, to abandon his 'responsibilities'.

Kuro was too busy focusing on her to care that Peter was messing with his belt, he always was too overconfident. It could apparently take four people, Reed liked that number, but they'd have to be touching whoever had the device as it was activated... She could reach forwards, but Annie was bound to the wall.

They needed to reach her... which meant buying time. Looking Peter in the eye, she knew they were on the same wavelength, the apology in his eyes told her that. She would have to endure until Annie was close enough to grab.

They couldn't fight... Kuro was powerful, but Kuro, Scarlet Witch and the Invisible Woman while they were both bound by Wanda's magic was an impossible fight.

As she felt him bottom out inside her, letting out a primal grunt she shuddered. She could feel his seed filling her... he didn't even have the decency to pull out.

After a moment he moved back, forcing her upright, still resting on her knees. Moving in front of her he pressed the cum-soaked dick against her lips with a smirk, the gag vanishing.

“Clean it, or Annie can.” he ordered... as wrong as it sounded, letting Annie be taken would probably get her close enough for them to escape, but that would attract to much suspicion.

Opening her mouth she let him slid into her mouth, obediently using her tongue to clean the shaft of the mixture of his and her juices.

She just needed to bide her time... and endure.

**\- Later - **

Shuddering in both pain, and reluctant pleasure she came in unison with Kuro as he filled her bowels with his cum... as he pulled out she collapsed onto he front... that was his sixth load. She could feel his cum drying on her breasts and face, the other three loads filling her womb... she wouldn't be surprised if she had been impregnated, as horrifying as that thought was.

Watching him finally move away from her, walking towards her daughter her eyes widened. Was it finally time to escape? She hoped so, she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Watching him unshackle Annie, dragging her closer to them she felt her hope soar... they just needed to be touching each other and Peter could get them out of here... only, they needed Kuro to not be touching any of them or he'd join them.

Glancing Peter she immediately felt her heart drop at the look in his eyes... it was the look he got when he was going to do something crazy... but as she looked back at Kuro groping her daughters teenage breasts roughly she couldn't say she was surprised. Peter had a limit... not that she was any better.

After a moment, he made his move. Using his strength to break through the Scarlet Witches magic he charged Kuro, knocking him away from Annie as he tossed Annie back at her, turning he tried to move back to them before he froze in place, clutching at his chest with wide eyes.

Looking back at Kuro she let out a horror filled scream at the sight of a human heart resting in his extended hand, watching him crush it, Peter falling to her knees as he did.

As Peter collapsed, he used the last of his strength to unclip the device, pressing something on it and tossing it at her, as she regained the strength to move she grabbed it, immediately feeling a pulling sensation as she and Annie were pulled away, the last thing she saw was Kuro's face contorted in anger.

Feeling herself hit the ground, she rose up on shaky legs looking at the smoking device in her hand, sparks leaving it occasionally.

She had no idea where she was but the important part was that Annie was with her... feeling herself start to sob she tried to keep it in... Peter was gone... but that meant it was her job to protect their daughter, she'd have time to grieve later.

They were in a world unknown to them... they could mourn when they were safer. First, they needed to find some clothes and shelter... then they needed to find out if there was a Kuro in this world as well.

**Authors Note : The Kuro from the Bonus Scene is one of Kuro's counterparts, but he isn't a Gamer, he's just a really powerful Mutant. Spinneret and Spiderling have reach Gamer!Kuro's Earth.**

**I decided to do two more chapters of this (this one and the next) before switching back to Shiro. Give this story a chance to really start before I move over.**


	4. Under New Employment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 04 : Under new employment

“You just... let them escape?” she asked angrily, watching the target of her anger and disbelief pause his thrusting to turn a glare onto her, making her blood run cold.

“I didn't let them do anything... I wasn't expecting Multiverse bullshit.” he scoffed out as he started his thrusts again, the white haired girl moaning as he did. She could see almost every girl with a connection to Peter Parker arranged around the room in various states of use, blood and semen coating them.

“Are you going to go after them? What if they get reinforcements?” she asked watching Kuro laugh.

  
“I've got Reed, Stark and the others working on a barrier to stop any and all dimensional travel.. and as for those two? I don't care. Wish I could have pounded that teen pussy first, but I have plenty of younger girls for my collection. They aren't worth chasing.. now lose the clothes and get over here, you might want to get the lube... I'm not going easy on that tight ass of yours.” he said before he turned back to Felicia.

She hated him. So, so much.

Though she only had herself to blame, when she found Kuro he was a Mutant with a power ability, the power to bring back anyone he killed as a slave... he'd discovered it after someone tried mugging him and it went bad.

He'd hated his power, and turned down her invitation... so she'd made some adjustments to his mind. She'd lowered the morals stopping him from using his power, she'd removed his inhibitions, and made him loyal to Hellfire.

It'd worked... to well. She didn't discover the other part of his power until it was too late, he grew in strength for every slave he had, drawing on their powers to enhance himself. With no morality holding him back he'd slaughtered everyone he could, resurrecting them and sending them back to their lives, their families none the wiser, before long he had grown so strong she couldn't control him any more, he killed magic users and forced them to teach him after he brought them back, expanding his power even more.

His ambition grew, and they made him the Black King to stop him from taking the position by force... but it wasn't enough, he always wanted more and more. Eventually he snapped declaring himself the Black Emperor, killing most of Hellfire and bringing them back as slaves then he'd given her a simple choice, become his Consort or join them.

Unable to affect him, she'd agreed. In name she was the 'White Empress', one of the most powerful and respected beings on Earth... in reality she was a toy for Kuro, and his tastes were deep and disturbing.

She was a slightly more important toy, and he took it upon himself to remind her of that regularly, to stop her from getting ideas above her station. She was replaceable, she lived to amuse him.

Her attempts to remove his morality and inhibitions were entirely too effective, and she couldn't enter his mind to fix it. He'd kill her slowly if she even tried.

Watching him toss the creampied former thief off the bed she braced herself as she was pulled onto it, his mention about Lube had been a taunt, he'd never let her do anything to lessen the pain.

As he thrust into her, she whimpered at the agony. He had her take a serum that kept her virgin tight just so it'd hurt more.

The Black Emperor was the bane of her existence, and he was one entirely of her own making. Despite being one of the two rulers of earth, her life was hell, being little more than a source of amusement for the monster she made.

At least painal was pretty tame as far as things went, Kuro cared little for his 'property' and she'd rather have her ass split in two than be used as a reward for his forces again.

This was her life now, even when she was on his good side she could still be ordered to sleep with an entire battalion of soldiers as a bonus, and if she refused? She'd be punished for her disobedience.

Her last punishment involved being stripped and bound in a pillory in the middle of times square with a nation-wide alert that she was public use for an entire week. She hadn't felt clean for months afterwards, though even that was better than the dogs or worse... the breeding pits.

This world was doomed to Kuro's insanity... and it was all her fault.

**\- Kitty Pryde -**

She knew this would happen. She called it the moment Kuro made the offer.

“MmMmmm... k-keep going.” Rogue moaned quietly, trying to muffle her voice. “Mmm... H-how.. are you doing that?” she asked making Kuro laugh quietly, sounding further down the bed.

“I'm pretty good with my tongue...” he boasted, before proving it as a half-scream left Rogue.

She was literally next to them. Rogue's arm was pressed against her back... and they were still going at it?! She could feel the front of her bottoms sticking to her as she grew more and more aroused, she was facing away from them but the moans and whimpers from Rogue painted a picture... she couldn't risk touching herself, the sunlight was lighting up the room enough and they'd moved the quilt.

“Quiet Rogue... don't want Kitty to wake up do you?” he asked sounding amused at Rogue's struggles

“S-she's... already awake, aren't you Kitty?” Rogue asked making her freeze.

“Well, well... someone a little voyeur.”

“No I'm not!” she said sitting up and spinning around with a deep blush, looking at the panting Rogue and smirking Kuro. “It's not my fault you two can't keep your hands off each other for five minutes. I just didn't want to make things awkward by interrupting...” she said, wincing at how fake the words sounded.

“Uhuh... and those are just because of the cold, right?” Kuro said as his eyes flickered to her chest, her hardened nipples poking against the thin white pyjama top.

“I-I... erm..” she stuttered, her blush growing deeper. “Well... you two shouldn't have been-” she started, cutting off as a pair of lips captured hers making her eyes go wide in shock.

As Rogue broke the kiss she smiled at her, taking one of her hands.

“Do you really want us to stop?” she asked calmly, making Kitty's face burn in embarrassment. Rogue moved, grabbing Kuro and switching places with him as she kneeled between his legs. “I'm going to return the favour to my Sugah, if you want to leave then you can... but do you really want to?” she asked as she pulled Kuro's boxers down, revealing his painfully hard shaft.

Just leave Kitty... get out of the bed and leave.

Watching Rogue take the tip into her mouth she blushed deeply, rooted into place as she watched her head start to bob. Sitting next to Kuro she glanced at him, seeing the pleasure on his face as he leaned back.

As he turned to her he leaned closer to her, clearly planning on kissing her... despite herself she stayed still, letting his lips meet with hers, the surprisingly sweet taste of Rogue still on his tongue as it entered her mouth. Even as she felt his hands skillfully unbutton her top, she did nothing but lean into the kiss.

As he pulled her top apart, she moaned feeling his fingers dance over her chest, gently playing with her nipples. This was wrong... but why did it feel so right?

Being an X-Man (X-woman? She still wasn't sure about that) was dangerous... even if she wasn't a full member yet, going on missions could go wrong with no warning, Logan had made that clear. Did she really want to possibly die... with no experience?

Before this her 'experience' basically amounted to a hug with Lance, and then he tried to get her to use her powers to steal for him and she'd dropped him and squashed her crush on him entirely. After that he'd vanished altogether, right before she joined Xavier's school.

She might have a thing for bad boys, but that didn't mean she was going to be a bad girl herself... though good girls probably didn't make out with guys they only met a couple of days ago or let them grope her for that matter.

Even still she couldn't bring herself to stop his wandering hands as they moved from her breasts down her stomach, pausing for just a moment just above her bottoms as he opened his eyes, asking for permission.

Closing her eyes again she deepened the kiss, saying nothing as he slipped his fingers under her pyjama bottoms, running them along her soaked slit causing her to moan into his mouth, her hands roaming across his chest.

Feeling Rogue guide her hand lower, she hesitated for a moment before she let her hand be moved down to his hard shaft, stroking it as Rogue moved down to his balls, looking up at them both with a smile. As she did, she felt his fingers push at her entrance for a moment, before they gently spread her lower lips, two fingers sliding into her.

Despite her doubts and misgivings she couldn't help smiling back at her, it didn't take long before Kuro's skillful fingers pulled her over the edge, a half-scream muffled by his lips as she clenched down on his exploring digits, as she came down from her own climax she felt his shaft twitch in her hand, Rogue moving back up and taking the tip into her mouth as he finished, some of his cum leaking out past Rogue's lips and coating her hand.

As she let go, Rogue took her hand and brought it to her mouth, quickly cleaning it off with a embarrassed look...

...What did it taste like for her to actively want to taste it?

**\- Kuro -**

**Perk Rewarded**

**[One is the loneliest number...] - Rogue – 50 Affection Reward**

**Lonely people find themselves drawn to you, often being willing to do almost anything to get close to you, and anything to stay close to you.**

Watching the embarrassed Kitty drag Rogue away I lean back with a smirk.

**[Nullification (X-Gene)] **

**Your X-Gene allows you to nullify the powers of other mutants you are touching or targetting within 50 meters, and you emit a small aura that prevents most X-Genes from working around you. **

I knew it would handle the hours, but even the total nullifications was finished.

**Kitty moves around a lot in her sleep, she kept touching Rogue and every touch counted as a nullification. Also Jean Grey was having power issues last night, her telepathy acting out so that counted for a lot as well.**

Score.

**Please select the desired Upgrade.**

**-Nullify Magic (Allows the Nullification of most types of magic)**

**-Nullify Mutate (Allows the nullification of people with powers that aren't inherent to their race, example, Spider-man)**

**-Nullify Tech (Allows the nullification of technological based powers, example Iron Man, Doctor Octopus)**

**-Toggled Nullification (Allows you to turn it off, can be upgraded again so you can allow only specific powers to affect you while blocking all others)**

**-Lingering Nullification (Will continue to nullify for a short time after you stop nullifying them, can be upgraded again to increase the time)**

**-Range Increase [Aura] (Increases the range of your Nullification Aura and Targetted Nullification)**

I honestly can see the benefit of getting Toggled, especially if Blink is going to be my ride since I don't think Emma realises that she won't be able to teleport me.

**She thinks Blinks portals will work once they have been made, but you will nullify them once you approach them.**

Figured as much, she's underestimating my power. Thinking I could only nullify Blink if I was touching her when she tries making the portal. It's an understandable thought, but also wrong.

Having the ability to pick and chose what I do and do not nullify would be useful, incredibly useful once I increase my range so I'm not just nullifying half the school by accident.

I'm not planning on fighting any Mutates or Magicals any time soon so I'm in no rush, and Rogue is making this easy.

**Skill Upgrade Quest **

**Nullification Upgrade Quest [Toggled Nullification]**

**Nullify 150 Power Usages [0/150]**

**Spend 15 Hours Nullifying Abilities [0/15]**

Or better know as two nights with Rogue. Rogue thinks I'm doing this for her... but honestly? She's the best grinding method for Nullification possible.

Once I get this, I'll go for the level after this so I can pick and choose what I nullify. I can't increase my range until I have that after all, I'd like to make my range ridiculous but I'm in a school of Mutants... nullifying every power around me could be a problem.

**Master, I've managed to unlock one of the hidden features of your version of Gamers Body.**

**You can now gain stat points for training normally, working out will give Physical Stats, studying will give Mental, etc.**

Huh, nice. Thanks Isis.

**No problem, Master.**

**I'm still trying to work out the rest, but the puzzle Shiro hid them behind is... irritating.**

**It's a 50 Million piece jigsaw... which no picture... half the pieces don't even obey the laws of physics. **

Shiro's a dick.

I have my 'tests' today, so I just have to get ready and kill time until then...

I have a problem... taking my Grimoire out of my inventory I frown to myself.

Marvel has a Death, she's Deadpool's girlfriend and Thanos's crush, or something like that. So... what happens if I start summoning Spirits? Bringing back the dead?

“**You could simply... ask?” **a mildly amused voice echoes throughout my head.

...Just once I'd like my thoughts to be private.

“**I'm sure you would. Names have power, boy... just thinking about me is all the invitation I needed. Such is life when dealing with omnipotent entities. Still, I suppose I can humour you.” **she says before everything freezes.

Outside the window, I can see birds frozen in the air, immobile. A black tear appears in the middle of my room, the robed skeletal figure walking out of it.

...Why does a skeleton still have breasts?

“**...That's your first question? Not how I froze time?” **She asks after a moment.

“You're Death. I'd be more surprised if you couldn't freeze time but you're a skeleton, I just thought it was strange that your robe has the outline of breasts when theoretically you shouldn't have them.” I admit making her sigh... how does she sigh without lungs?

“**I waited countless eons... for this?” **she mumbles, snapping her fingers causing everything to go black for a moment. **“Would you rather I looked like this?” **she asks as I make eye contact with a pair of pink eyes on a far more human face.

“...sorry?” I say hesitantly, making her lips twitch.

“**Let's just move on, I've waited long enough after all. The One Above One Above All told me you would be coming when he made this Multiverse... I will speak bluntly, when the one you know as Shiro made the Multiverse he tied every single version of Death together. I am connected to every version of myself, and then he tied every Death God to us. Hel, Hades, Anubis, Izanami, any god with powers over death or the afterlife draw those powers from the 'Death' of that world. This means that when I make this offer, it applies to all verses, not just this one.” **she explains.

There's a lot to take from that but... One Above One Above All? I'm surprised Shiro doesn't need a multiverse just for his Ego.

“What offer would that be, Lady Death?” I ask hesitantly.

“**Each 'Death' has limits on what we can do, despite our power. We have strict limits upon our actions concerning how much we can interfere... this means despite my immense power I find myself unable to deal with my own problems... this is where you come in. My offer is simple, I want you to be the Agent of Death in the Multiverse, to go where we cannot and act in our name. For each task you complete for us, you will be rewarded, you'll find us a generous employer.”** she says making me pause.

“What... what exactly would I be required to do?” I ask, I'm weak at the moment, not exactly in any position to be of use to Death herself.

“**Some beings attempt to hide from us, to avoid our judgement... these beings are to be taught the futility of their actions. Sometimes your task will be to simply retrieve an item or artefact. Other beings are on the path to starting the apocalypse before it's time, these are to be stopped by any means necessary. The Creator set specific conditions that if met could result in the apocalypse beginning early, they are to be avoided at all costs. I don't care what you have to do to stop them, even destroying the planet the fool is on would be preferable to the apocalypse beginning.” **she says coldly, a twinge of anger crossing her face.

“There's... a slight problem with that. I'm weak. Far too weak to make a difference on that scale.” I admit making her smirk.

  
**“You are weak... at the moment. I am a patient being, it comes with being eternal. For now your responsibility would simply be to grow stronger, and await my call. I will give you the first three boons in advance, and in exchange you won't be rewarded for the first task, the second and third boon can be your... sign up bonus.” **she explains making me hesitate.

“And if I decline?” I ask slowly.

“**Then I will leave and never return... as long as you don't start summoning the souls of the dead.”** she explains... well, that's unexpectedly fair.

...This could be great, it could be immensely beneficial. But it comes with a new duty, a new responsibility. It's a high-risk high-reward job.

**Both choices have their benefits, Master, and their problems.**

**[Death's Agent]**

**Pros: Necromancy won't be hindered by the local Death Gods**

**Powerful boons from Death as rewards for completing her tasks**

**Positive relations with most Death Gods (some are just assholes either way)**

**Cons: Dangerous new duties.**

**No Necromancy without greatly increased risks**

**Some will see you as an enemy due to your connection with Death**

**Possible negative relations with Life-related beings**

...It'll be dangerous, but only if I fail to gather enough power before my tasks start arriving. If I prioritise gaining power before then, I should be able to handle what she throws at me.

...Right?

A chance like this doesn't exactly come around often.

**If it helps,, giving you impossible tasks wouldn't help her at all.**

**Each task may be difficult, but they will be possible.**

True enough. Can I really risk losing this chance out of caution? Out of fear? Who dares, wins. I won't get anywhere if I don't take any risks. I'm not so prideful that I care if I'm technically 'working' for her, she's Death itself.

As far as employment goes, it's a pretty good one.

“I accept, Lady Death. You have a deal.” I say calmly.

**+20 Affection with Death [20/100] for becoming her agent in the Multiverse.**

“**Excellent. Firstly, focus and grow in strength, you will need it in the coming trials, your major task in this verse will be the elimination of the Mad Titan Thanos, ending his insanity. I'm sick of dealing with the souls he sends to me with his 'balancing', it's annoying. No matter how you do it, I want him killed and his soul dragged before me. Grow in power and ready yourself. There will be other task before then, foes to be slain and apocalypses to prevent. Now... for your boons” **she says with a small smile.

**Perk Added**

**[Blessing of Death]**

**You have been blessed by Death itself**

**Death Magic and Necromancy will be far easier to upgrade**

**Undead will have an instinct to obey you, even those summoned by others, they may not always be able to free themselves if they are being controlled by another Necromancer.**

**Death Gods will recognise your position as an agent of their Master**

**Skill Added**

**[Reap Soul] (Active)**

**Allows you to send the soul of your target directly to Death no matter what methods of immortality they may have, must be weakened or slain first.**

**Skill Added**

**[Respawn] (Passive)**

**Upon your death, you will be sent back to a chosen 'safe-point' before your death. Can only be used once per week. **

“**From now on, no Death Gods will interfere with your Necromancy, they know the penalty for crossing us. In addition, any Immortals you either recruit or enslave will be taken off my Target List, by serving you they serve me, I will allow that.” **she says calmly before she... creates a scroll passing it over to me. **“A list of targets and quests, I don't expect them to be completed anytime soon, but if you have a chance to complete them without it resulting in your death, do so and you will be rewarded.” **she explains.

“I'll see what I can do.”

“**I'm sure you will, I have stayed her long enough. We will speak more when I have work for you, or you complete one of the tasks. Until then, do take care of yourself, my agent.” **she says as the world unfreezes, her vanishing along with it.

Well... that was something. The Blessing is powerful... but the Respawn is better. A once a week get out of death free card? Yes please. Reap is just so I can do my new job. Having a free pass with resurrection is also nice, not having to worry about which Death God I've pissed off this time.

Might as well check my new list.

**The Hand – These would be immortals have lived long past their death date, wipe out the Five Fingers of the Hand and their resurrected agent Nobu, either enslaving or reaping them. Do as you will with the rest, I care not.**

**The Externals – Another group of would-be immortals, Burke, Selene Gallio, En Sabah Nur (or Apocalypse if you prefer), Candra, Absalom, Crule, Garbha-Hsien, Gideon and Nicodemus. They hide amongst the mortals thinking I can't see them. They are wrong.**

**Annihilus – The self-proclaimed "The Living Death That Walks". He is constantly reborn in his realm of the Negative Zone, reap him and end this cycle.**

**Hela Odinsdottir – She abandoned her duties as a Goddess of Death long ago, even before her sealing. Either force her to take her position seriously once more, or slay her and I will find a replacement.**

**Ego – Never before has a name been so appropriate, a universe with only him sounds like a special kind of hell. **

**Nathaniel Essex – The fool has been killed a dozen times, he always has an out. He's ran from me for long enough.**

**Mephisto – I care little for Demons, and this one has stolen more souls from me than almost any other. Reap him and deal with his Daughter, Mephista, however you please.**

**Satana Hellstrom – Her father, Satan is off limits even to me, but his daughter is free game. Do not reap her, enslave and bind her, she will serve as my message to her father.**

**  
Thanos – the Mad Titan himself, stop him before he can fulfil his insane ambition. I do not want to deal with half the Universes souls at once.**

**Cyttorak – Another Fool with delusions of importance, bring me his precious Crimson Gem, he made a mistake when he made it, one he will pay for dearly.**

**Vlad Tepes, Dracula – A Family Matter for you. This man is the bane of my existence, he's died countless times, and it does nothing. My last agent slew him several times but he just kept coming back and twisting the natural order again and again.**

**Umar – This one is personal. The seductress is responsible for the abandonment of my former Agent, turning him against me in an attempt to bind me and steal my power, it failed obviously but her presumption to steal my agent has angered me greatly. Weaken her and I will personally bind her to you, then she can experience life as a slave.**

...everyone on this list could obliterate me with the possible exception of the Hand. They should probably be my first target once I'm stronger, when I have more power.

Also... Dracula is a family matter? Guess that's finally a confirmation that I am a descendent of Vlad Tepes himself.

...I'm Dracula, bleh-bleh, bleh.

Note to self, on the increasingly likely chance that I actually meet Dracula in person, do not say Bleh-bleh, bleh. The minor amusement I'd get from it isn't worth being torn to shreds.

Though... thinking about it, I don't need to beat them myself. I need them beaten so I can reap them, if someone else does the fighting that still counts right?

With that out of the way, I can now go back to using my Necromancy without worries, or to be more precise I can start studying Necromancy again.

Not right now obviously, I'm expecting company at any moment... and getting caught with a book made of human parts isn't going to go well no matter how I frame it.

I have some time... so I guess it's time to hit the books?

**\- Later -**

Getting stat points for just reading is great, I only had a couple of hours before Ororo interrupted but I got 4 INT and 3 WIS just for reading some of the history books.

It doesn't seem to care what I'm reading, only that it is fact, I tried testing it with a fiction book but predictably nothing came of it. I got three more levels for Student as well, which gave me a nice boost to most of my stats.

“So, where exactly are we going?” I ask leaning back in my seat, Ororo's driving us to the Baxter Building, but she doesn't know that I know.

“To see some friend of the professor, Reed Richards and Susan Storm of the Fantastic Four have been assisting Hank in his studies into the 'problem' our race has been experiencing, I believe Miss Frost took it upon herself to tell you about that... despite the professors. Both are geniuses, Richards is... eccentric but his intelligence cannot be denied.” she explains.

“Yeah, the only fertile male mutant in the world. That got me thinking... just when did the professor have time to test that?” I ask watching her freeze up. “See, I came straight here and then went to bed, and I'm a pretty light sleeper, I definitely didn't give them any 'samples'... but then it hit me, I was really sleepy after I had my dinner that first night, wasn't I? Far too sleepy. And I woke up out of my clothes, despite falling asleep in them, and who was it that brought me that meal?” I ask her with a knowing stare.

“I... suppose you would like an explanation?” she asks after a moment.

“Not going to deny it?” I ask with a smirk.

“No. Your food was drugged, and I am the one who... extracted the sample while you were unconscious.” she admits with a look of shame.

“I'm pretty sure that's sexual assault, not the best start to my time at Xavier's huh? Starting to think I might have been better of with Magneto, at least he seems to be more upfront than you guys, or if I left with Emma..” I say, honestly Magneto probably would have been, villain or not. That's the problem with Xavier, he likes his secrets and subterfuge.

“You have my apologies... for what little it is worth, but I would ask that you don't give up on the academy just yet, desperation has made the professor... unlike himself, he wouldn't have arranged for such a thing in the past.” she says sadly. “Please, we can make this up to you. Don't do anything... rash.”

“I'm not a rash person.” Usually, most of the time. Some of the time. “We can talk more about this after the tests are over and we're back at the school, I want some time to think anyway.” I say with a shrug.

Honestly? The awkward silence and nervous looks from Ororo almost makes up for it anyway, Xavier wants me at his academy and holding the fact that there's plenty of other options I could choose over their heads is nice. Keep squirming, Ororo.

If I wasn't immune to Telepathy I'd be far more worried, but without his powers Xavier goes from being a powerful mutant to a cripple in a wheelchair.

Which works for me.

Leaning back I gaze out of the window, watching the city go by. It doesn't take that long for us to arrive at the Baxter Building, pulling into a garage and getting out of the car as we head inside.

Apparently Ororo is enough of a regular here that she doesn't need to wait for an invitation or guide as she takes us to the elevator and chooses a floor, she's barely said a word since our little chat, apparently taking my request for time to think more seriously than expected, the slight squirming gives away her nervousness.

It's nice to know that they see me being at the academy as that important, it'll be a nice tool against them if I need it.

As the elevator opens up a cheerful voice calls out to us almost immediately.

“Ororo! You're earlier than expected.” she says happily walking towards us... if the blonde hair and the ocean blue eyes didn't give away her identity... the blue skintight jumpsuit decorated with a number four would certainly have filled me in.

“We set off early, you know how traffic can be after all... or perhaps you don't, we don't all have flying cars after all...” Ororo said, a teasing tone quickly replacing the shame and worry.

“We don't even have a flying car any more... Reed took it apart again.” Susan Storm says with a bemused sigh. “And you must be Kuro, it's a pleasure to put a face to the data. I'm Susan Storm, I'll be handling your tests for today, don't worry they won't be anything to difficult.” she says kindly.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, so... where do we begin? I've never been tested like this before.” I ask making her smile.

“We'll be doing a full set of tests today, if you'll just follow me please we can get started right away.” she says turning and heading down the corridor.

“I'll be taking a moment to meet some friends, you'll be fine with Susan.” Ororo says calmly, as I set off after the swaying ass of the Invisible Woman I here some loud footsteps followed by a deep voice bellowing Ororo's name.

Looking back I get a glance of the Thing greeting Ororo before I turn a corner, I wonder how she knows the Fantastic Four? Or how the X-Men know them would be more precise since clearly Xavier knows them as well.

As we walk past a room, Susan stops opening the door, not entering.

“Reed, our guest has arrived, I was about to start the tests...” she starts before she's interrupted.

“Hmm? Oh, yes... I'm far too busy with the portal to do it myself. I'll handle the data after the tests are done... Oh, do make sure to get another sperm sample before he leaves.” the distracted voice says, glancing inside I can see his arms stretching around the room grabbing seemingly random parts as he works on what can only be the Negative Zone Portal... I might have Annihilus on my hit-list, but I'm not touching that until I am far stronger.

Looking back at Susan I catch a brief twitch as her smile drops, before she brings it back.

“Of course, I'll take care of it myself....” she says calmly, watching Reed for his reaction.

“Oh good, we need more data to make progress after all, Alex can you pass me that... no the one next to it.” he mumbles not looking away from his machine. Susan's look of hurt and disappointment almost makes me feel bad and I haven't even done anything yet. With his arms flailing around so much I hadn't quite noticed the other teen in the room, the blonde boy running over with a... tool? I think? Alex... nope, not ringing a bell.

My view is blocked as Susan closes the door violently, heading away quickly.

Clearly there's some relationship troubles going on here... I think it's better for my safety that I don't ask.

“Right. Take these and put them on, they'll help gather data as you go through the tests today. Don't wear anything beneath them.” she says with a clipped voice, her smile replaced with a angry frown as she passes me... white yoga pants? There's also a skintight white top and some exercise socks.

Well, if she says so. Taking my shirt off I see her eyes widen, going to speak before she freezes, watching me calmly pull my jeans and boxers down with no shame, changing into the supplied outfit.

“...T-there's a room to change in over there. I- Nevermind, you really aren't easily embarrassed are you?” she asks with a sigh and a amused shake of her head.

“I'm not showing you anything that I haven't shown plenty of other girls.” I say with a shrug.

**+5 Affection with Susan Storm [5/100] for taking her mind of Reed.**

“...I'd say I don't want to know, but I will have to ask some... personal questions later on. For now let's just get started.” she says leading me to what looks like an MRI machine. “First things first, just lay down here and get comfortable, it'll take a few minutes to scan you so I'll handle the questioning while you're in there, you can move around a little bit just don't make any sudden or rapid movements.” she says guiding me onto the bed, which retracts leaving me inside the machine.

“Right... so, ask away.” I say looking around the bright machine in interest before I turn my head so I can see Susan as she sits down in a chair with a clipboard.

As she starts to question me, I answer as best I can. Most of her questions are as basic as they come. Name, Birthday, questions about my past and grades. She hesitates before asking about my parents but they mean nothing to me, and it's easy to convince her that I've moved on. I even get some affection out of it for being 'mature'.

Sociopathic would be more correct but whatever.

“So... this is the embarrassing part I'm afraid. Are you... sexually active?” she asks making me laugh, a light blush growing on her face.

“Yes, yes I am.” I say easily with a laugh.

“Goo- Well, not good, but you know what I...” she stutters slightly before laughter fills the room.

  
“Really Sue? Getting this embarrassed when a teen is fine? This is why you need to get out of the lab more.” a chuckling voice says as it gets closer.

  
“Oh shut it Jen... this is embarrassing for both of us.” Susan says with a deepening blush.

“Your 'subject' doesn't look embarrassed... honestly I think he's laughing at you.” 'Jen' says as she comes into view, a pair of deep green eyes on a light green face grinning into the machine.

Try as I might, my eyes are drawn downwards (or upwards since I'm on my back) into her cleavage as she bends over to see into the machine, the large green breasts barely held in by a white and purple sports bra, her tiny shorts shorts cover equally little.

“You know... when you're wearing something that tight you should probably keep your eyes up here.” she says with a laugh as my bottoms become painfully tight.

“Jennifer! You shouldn't be wearing so little with teenagers around anyway...” Susan says, her face bright red.

“You're such a prude, Sue... I'll put more on if... Kuro, was it? If Kuro wants me to.” she says easily.

“What if I want you to take more off?” I ask before I can help myself.

“At least buy a girl a drink first...” she says with a smirk before she grabs the clipboard from Susan with a grin. “Since Sue is a prudish virgin I'll take over... you don't mind right?” she asks rhetorically.

“I am not a-” Sue trials off.

  
“Virgin? Yeah you are, you've been drooling over the rubber noodle since you were barely a teen, and Reed wouldn't notice if you went into his lab naked with the words 'Fuck Me' painted on your tits.” Jen says almost harshly.

“I was going to say Prude...” Susan mutters with a sigh.

“Yeah, yeah... so Kuro, how regularly do you... achieve climax? Who wrote this? How often do you cum?” she asks in amusement.

“Two or three times a day usually, sometimes more. Rarely less.” I say easily making her laugh.

“And how many of those are self-achieved... seriously who wrote this shit? How often do you jerk it?” she asks.

“Alone? I don't.” I reply again.

  
“Well, well... someone's a little playboy. How does it feel to know a sixteen year old is more experienced than you?” she asks Sue who just mutters something with a blush, making an excuse and running to the terminal. “I'm not using these dumb questions, they're all worded stupidly. How far have you gone with a girl, just list what you've done before?”

“Pretty much all the way, Oral, Regular Sex, Anal.”

“Nice. That puts you a lot further than a certain kiss-less virgin who spends her time pining for older-” she pauses as a tablet hits her in the side of the head, smirking in amusement. “How many partners have you had?”

“Err... let's go with a lot?” I say with a shrug, even in this Background Kuro Tepes was the king of one-night stands.

“Right, and they were all girls?” she asks making me pause.

“Yes?”

“Do you have any interest in men at all?” she asks looking down at me.

“No, I have no interest in men.”

“Not even slightly Bi-Curious?” she asks, making a note.

“No. I don't have the best standards around, but being female is a requirement.” I say seriously.

The dick does not in fact, make it better. Traps are still gay.

“Right, that's basically all the questions... Sue, can he come out yet?” she asks making Susan press something, extending the bed again.

“Yes, we can move on to the gym now. If you want to get up...” she says with a slowly vanishing blush, giving Jen a glare which makes her smirk slightly.

“Why don't you go and get it set up, I'll show him the way...” Jen says easily, throwing a hand around my shoulder as I get up, pulling me closer. Due to our size difference my head is pulled against her breast, but it's not like I could escape her grasp.

  
She-Hulk is far, far stronger than me. With her 'gentle' grip on my shoulder I'm not going anywhere.

  
“I... fine. Just... please behave?” Susan asks as she heads out of the room, Jen laughing as she does.

“So... why aren't we going with her now?” I ask making Jennifer grin at me.

“What do you think of Susan?” she asks letting me go and leaning against the machine.

“She seems nice? Why?” I ask making her smirk.

“Not her personality, what do you think of her body? She's sexy right?” she asks again.

“Obviously, her suit might not show anything but it suggests everything. God I love skin-tight outfits... Plus she's got that sexy nerd look going for her. Again though, Why?” I ask as she laughs.

  
“Susan... has been chasing Reed for years, despite him being decades older than her and completely uninterested in women. I've tried to get her to come clubbing with me... at least before I looked like this, but she's always made excuses. Simply put, I want her to get some experience with guys and get over her thing for Reed... what to help me with that?” she asks with a smirk.

“...Why me?” I ask making her laugh.

  
“Because you're here? You're fairly hot, sexually experienced and Sue was checking you out earlier.” she says with a shrug.

“And why would I want to go along with this?” I ask making her laugh even harder.

“Because Sue is one of the hottest girls around? Since the Fantastic Four became a household name teen boys have been whacking it to pictures of her, work with me and you might get to experience what they can only dream about... or isn't that enough?” she asks as she stands up with a sultry grin.

**\- Susan Storm -**

She knew it... she absolutely knew that Jen wouldn't be able to behave herself.

Watching Jen grab Kuro's hand placing it on her covered breast she sighed to herself.

It was nice to see Jen act like herself, every since the blood transfusion... and following transformation Jen had been dealing with a lot of problems, self-doubt, body disassociation, a drinking problem (made weird due to her inability to get drunk).

Something as simple as some light flirting from a teen had clearly done wonders for her confidence. Alex and Jack were intimidated by the gentle green giant, and Jen never left the tower any more. Johnny didn't count since they'd seen him flirt with a painting after he had a bit too much to drink.

Still... did she have to interfere with her life so much? She'd know Jen since they were teenagers, and she had never stopped trying to get her to socialise more... nor had she ever hidden her disapproval over Reed.

Jen liked Reed, and she respected him... but her exact words were that Sue might as well try and date a lamppost.

Watching Jen move his hand under her sports bra, whispering something into his ear with a smirk she sighed, even after her transformation she was far more confident with men than Sue ever would be.

As Kuro left, being sent away by the grinning Jen she cancelled her powers glaring at the unrepentant woman.

“You knew I was there.” she accused making Jen laugh.

“You're predicable. Come on Sue... you're almost thirty, you really want to stay this inexperienced forever?” she asked making her sigh.

She had been trying to ignore how close to the big three-oh she was getting.

“He's over a decade younger than me.” she scolded.

“Me to, but that didn't stop him from playing with these babies did it?” she asks. “He's good at it too...”

“Come on, we have tests to do that are more important than... this.” she said sternly, watching Jen simply smirk.

  
“Play along today, and I won't bother you about Reed ever again.” she said making her freeze, looking into the grinning face of her friend.

“...Promise?”

**\- Kuro - **

“I feel like this is a bad idea...” I say calmly.

“Probably, now shut up and hit me.” Jen says easily, my fist connecting with her cheek moments later, not even moving her head.

We're trying to test my strength, I've already done weight lifting, spent some time on the treadmill and tested my grip strength, but Jen decided that she'd be my punching bag instead of using an actual bag.

“I really think we should just use the punching bag...” Susan interjects as I uppercut She-Hulk, her head barely moving. “Kuro, how often do you exercise?” she asks as I start jabbing Jens abs.

“Just during P.E.” I respond, looking up into the amused eyes of She-Hulk. I might as well be punching a concrete wall... well, I know one part that isn't so solid. Jabbing her breast she yelps in surprise, giving me a dirty look as her breasts bounce before she 'gently' pushes me... across the room and into the wall.

“So... you don't work out in your own time? No training at all?” she asks with a frown as I pull myself back up.

“Nope, I probably will have to now that I'm at Xavier's but I have better things to do than work out.”

“...Then you are officially a freak of nature.” she says bluntly making me pause. “You could compete in the Olympics as you are now, your body is in perfect condition. To be in this good shape with no training is unnatural... a secondary power perhaps? Which wouldn't explain the readings... Kuro, this might sound strange... but do you have any history of... magic in your family?” she asks reluctantly.

“...You mean like my Vampire Ancestor, Dracula? Might have heard of him?” I ask with a smirk.

“That would do it, I recognised the name but there was no way to actually confirm it. We've encountered magic users before, and Reed adjusted the scanner to detect magic... it's just another kind of science truly, have you ever used magic yourself?” she asks making a note.

“No, my parents didn't know anything about magic as far as I know, it's not like my mutant power that just kinda works.”

“Well, at the very least I can confirm that you do have magic within you, perhaps that's the reason for your immunity? There's no real way to test that hypothesis though, I don't think I've ever heard of any of magical mutants, and I've seen the data of hundreds of mutants since Professor Xavier requested our help.” she mumbles, looking over the data. “There are a couple more tests to do but we're almost done.” she says with a smile.

As we head back to the lab, she takes some blood from me before sitting me down in front of a screen.

“I want you to say the letter that appears on the screen, starting... now.” she says as the letter F shows up in the middle of the screen in big bold text.

“F... G... Q...” I say tracking the letters as they start appearing smaller and faster, as I go they start blinking on the screen for the briefest time, getting smaller and smaller until they are almost non-existent.

Eventually I can't keep up any more, by the time I've spotted the letter it has vanished and another has taken it's place. After I start missing them she stops it.

“Again, your eyesight and reaction times are amazing... just why is your body in such good condition? Is it magical or mutant in nature?” she asks herself, before she places some papers in front of me along with a pen. “Next, just try and complete this test. If you start to struggle just tell me, it's not a test that's made to be completed by a high-schooler after all.” she says kindly as she goes back to her data.

Opening it up, I frown at how.. easy it is.

The first questions aren't even High-school level. As I fill in the mixture of maths, science and logic questions I see the point... they get harder with every single question.

My INT stat and proficiencies put the work in as the questions get harder and harder, becoming increasing baffling. I can see the INT checks passing in the top corner of my sight, but the required INT is growing with every question.

I have 83 INT which isn't bad... but it's catching up quickly.

Eventually it fails altogether... the chemistry question on the sheet might as well be gibberish, I can't even work out what it's asking me.

Moving onto the next question, I frown at another failed INT check... and another, and another.

“Yeah, I think I need to accept defeat.” I say with a sigh, putting the pen down, passing the papers to Susan as she gives me an encouraging smile.

**\- Susan Storm -**

...he was a freak of nature.

As she checked his work she hid her frown and confusion.

She'd been watching him as he worked... and he had shot through the questions at an insane rate, every question he had attempted was correct...

He'd shot through the High-school level stuff, which was what she had expected, his grades were impressive enough, but then he'd gone through the college and university level questions with the same level of ease, never even pausing.

At his age she wouldn't have been able to do that, and she was a prodigy.

He was at peak human condition, his mind was almost terrifyingly fast, he had magic and he was a mutant.

As ridiculous as it sounded, could he be part vampire? If he was descended from Dracula then perhaps he had inherited some of the cliché vampiric traits? It would explain his unnaturally strong body... but she knew very little about magic or magical beings.

He clearly had no problems with sunlight, didn't have any allergies at all, let alone to silver or garlic, and she wasn't going to throw a cross at him to see if it did anything. She had her limits, as a scientist she wasn't going to go that far into the occult.

She was admittedly out of her depths. Shaking her head she smiled at Kuro. He was clearly competitive, he looked angry that he had to give up despite the difficulty.

“You did wonderfully, far better than you should have to be honest. Now, there's j-just one thing left to do.” she said stuttering slightly as she moved the desk away.

Just get this over with and she could escape Jens disapproval and constant interference in her attempts at catching Reed...

“We just need another sperm sample, just... relax.” she said moving down to her knees, she could do this.

She was not a prude. She just was more interested in science and books than boys, that's all. Just get this over with and she could shut Jen up whenever she brought up her lack of experience again... which was normally a daily thing.

“Err... right...” he said looking down at her in bemusement.

“Look, I'm going to be honest. I'm doing this to shut Jen up and get back at someone for ignoring me. Just... stay quiet and enjoy it.” she admitted, unzipping her jumpsuit and pulling it down past her breasts letting them bounce free of the tight confines, her underwear couldn't go invisible so she never wore any under her bodysuit. Almost immediately she saw his shaft grow hard under the tight pants she had made him wear.

Pulling his pants down, she watched his large shaft burst free immediately, catching her off guard as it flopped onto her face, her eyes widening in surprise.

It was... warm? The musk filling her nose as she accidentally breathed it in. It... wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be.

Looking up at him, she gently wrapped one of her hands around it, starting to stroke it as she braced herself, placing a light kiss on the side of the shaft.

She had heard a lot of stories from Jen, she had an idea of how this went.

Seeing his hands grip the arms of his chair, she felt herself grow confident, he was clearly enjoying himself... she didn't want to get any saliva on the... sample so she couldn't fully use her mouth, but she had more ways than that.

Raising herself up, she pressed her breasts together and trapped his shaft between them, bouncing up and down as she set the rhythm, she could feel her own nipples growing hard as she massaged his above-average dick with her tits...

As time passed she felt her doubts slowly fade, she could see the appeal of this... watching Kuro struggle to keep his composure as she pleasured him was a... powerful feeling. The smalls grunts and tight grip on his seat filled her with unexpected pride, putting a smirk on her face as she made eye contact with Kuro.

Feeling him start to twitch she quickly grabbed the sample tube and moved back, grabbing his shaft and stroking it quickly, even still his release managed to catch her off guard as it burst out almost violently, his cum spurting onto her face and breasts.

Some snuck into her mouth, open from surprise as she accidentally swallowed the precious sample.

Quickly scooping it up as much as possible she put it into the tube, hoping it wasn't contaminated. There was still plenty coating her body, he'd certainly given them a... large sample.

Hearing the door open, she smirked as she turned to brag to Jen before she froze, looking into Reed's eyes as he stared back at her.

“I... this was just...” she stuttered as he walked towards her, grabbing the sample without giving her (or her still exposed breasts) a glance.

  
“You got the sample? Wonderful. Send the rest of the data to my console when you have a moment, good work Susan.” he mumbled. “It's a pleasure to meet you Kuro, your data has been fascinating to examine.” he said happily shaking Kuro's hand before he left again, ignoring her completely.

...he really didn't care about her romantically in the slightest, did he?

**\- Kuro - **

After the awkwardness of that little meeting Susan wasn't really in the mood for more tests or questions, quickly making excuses as she ran away.

Still, tit-job from Susan Storm? I'll take it.

“So, had fun?” Jen asks as she leads me back to Ororo who has been catching up with Ben Grimm.

“Did you send Reed our way?” I ask making her laugh.

“Sue needed to realise that Reed wasn't interested. Either he would get jealous or he wouldn't care, either way something would have changed.” she admitted with a shrug.

“Huh... and yes, I had fun.” I admit making her laugh.

“So, if you had to pick... would you rather fuck her or me?” she asked making me pause, looking over at her.

“...I think I'd have to go with you. Hot blondes are pretty common, even ones as sexy as Susan, but a giant green amazon? Sign me right up.” I admit making her laugh out loud.

“The skin and muscles aren't a turn off?” she asks after a moment.

“Seriously? First of all, Green skin is sexy... if it's good enough for Captain Kirk it's good enough for me. And only a coward is afraid of a girl who can kick their ass.” I say proudly.

**+20 Affection with Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk) [30/100] for giving her some of her confidence back.**

**She hasn't been She-Hulk long, and she hasn't been with anyone since the accident... she is at her most vulnerable.**

**Easy Targets are just lining up for you, huh Master?**

“Well... we might not have time right now but we might just have to arrange something... you can be the Captain and I'll be the sexy alien.” she laughs, patting me on the shoulder forcing me onto one knee. “Oh... sorry! I'm still not quite used to my strength.” she admits with a frown.

“It's fine, no harm done.”

“I'll have to make it up to you later... but let's keep that between us.” she says as the elevator opens, walking out of it with a sway to her hips.

Joining her I see Ororo stand up, giving Ben and another woman a hug as she says her farewell, it takes me a moment to place the dark skinned woman, but her gaze is what gives it away.

Alicia Masters, the girlfriend of Ben Grimm. She's pretty hot... but I'm not interested for once. I like the Thing.

**Quest Added**

**[Cure for Alicia]**

**Objective : Discover a cure for Alicia's blindness.**

**Reward : Increased Rep with all the Fantastic Four and others, the Thing will believe he is in your debt.**

**Quest Complete **

**[A Irregular Check-up]**

**Objective: Allow yourself to be examined by the 'experts' Susan Storm and Reed Richards.**

**Reward: One Random Tier One Power, One Grimoire of your choice**

**Skill Gained**

**[X-Ray Vision – Superpower] – Passive**

**You can see through solid objects by focusing, your power is selective allowing you to choose what you see through. This can be toggled at will.**

Seriously, the Quest Rewards got a major buff between Games, The list of Grimoires is... large. Pyromancy, Cryomancer, Demonology, Shadowmancy, Chronomancy, it just goes on and on... even Alchemy is in there.

After a moment I make a impulse decision, picking the Grimoire for White Magic.

If I know anything, it's that Healers are always accepted and protected.

**[The White Grimoire]**

**A Grimoire on White Magic, compiled by the Arch-Mage Emperor Shiro the First.**

...He's had a busy life.

Taking a brief moment to activate my X-Ray Vision I nod internally in approval. If The Thing has a dick he's a lucky man... I'm not looking under his suit to find out.

“It's been lovely to speak with you both again, we'll have to meet up again soon.” Ororo says calmly. “Come on Kuro, time to go home.”

**\- Selene Gallio - **

Death had a sense of humour, a sick and twisted sense of humour at that.

How could she not? To turn one of her own projects into the weapon that could mean her end? The twisted irony would amuse her if she wasn’t the but of this joke.

She’d done it on a whim, perhaps out of boredom, maybe even out of some minor sense of loneliness that she’d never truly admit to feeling after Eliphas’s final death at the hands of Deaths former agent in the mortal world.

Who better for a bored tryst than someone with the same problem, Vlad Tepes, Dracula himself? One of the few people as powerful as her, and just as bored as her.

It was a small, passionate thing, lasting barley a few days before they were sick of each other, and a couple of months later she realised the longer term consequences of their actions, their spawn growing inside her.

She’d considered flooding her womb with necrotic magic and erasing the child but something paused her hand, surely the child of both her and Dracula would be amazing... an incredibly powerful pawn if she raised it right. A weapon to replace Eliphas.

And then her son was born... and he was... normal. No magic, no vampiric powers, nothing. She’d tossed him away in annoyance, passing him to another of her descendants to raise, washing her hands of him.

And now he was back, a mutant mage serving as Deaths Agent.

Something, perhaps Death herself, had shrouded him to her tests when he had been born, and now he would become the weapon she had wanted... in someone else’s grip.

Killing him would simply draw Deaths wrath towards her, the primordial being may be restricted in her actions upon the mortal world, but she could still act within those restrictions and destroying whoever took her agent from her would be a small enough act for her to get away with it.

As much as it hurt her pride, Death could destroy her with a half-hearted gesture, it was only the limitations placed on her that prevented her from destroying everyone and everything she found distasteful.

It had been a minor miracle that the Externals has survived her last Agent, that the fool had grown arrogant enough to attempt to enslave his own master, that he was stupid enough to listen to Umar’s empty promises.

He would grow in power, and eventually he would come for her and all the Externals.

It went without saying that she cared nothing for her fellow immortals, but she hadn’t lived this long, achieved so much, just to lose it to her own son.

She needed to act.

**\- Bonus Scene – Shiklah - **

Leaning back in her throne she smiled to herself.

Her rule had been wrought with... rebellions, the monsters not fully accepting her as their leader despite her best efforts.

She needed legitimacy, something to make them accept that she was their rightful ruler. She had the power, the skill, what she lacked was the infamy. The past rulers who had united the monsters had been incredibly well-known...

Her first thought had been to marry someone with that fame, but her choices were... slim. The only real one had almost killed her for waking him from his slumber, Dracula simply beat her within an inch of her life and went back to sleep.

He'd done it with such horrifying ease, she hadn't even managed to scratch him...

She'd been ready to cancel that plan completely, but then she'd heard something very interesting.

Vlad had a son. She'd heard of Frank Drake before Vlad killed him, and she knew Lilith was out there somewhere, but Dracula had another child, a young one at that.

Being married to Dracula would give her rule all the legitimacy she would ever need, but Dracula would erase her if she woke him up again... she knew an unwinnable fight when she saw one.

But the son of Dracula? That could work. He was human, but the Tepes name had power and influence even if it wasn't attached to a monster, and besides... Humanity was fleeting.

Now she just had to find her beloved new husband.

**Authors Note : Yes, I'm alive. Overworked and tired, but alive. I meant to finish this last night, but I fell asleep straight after I got home.**

**This should have been finished days ago, but I did warn people that winter would be a weird time for uploads. Work sucks, and that's all I have to say on the matter.**

**Kuro won't be turning into Black Emperor Kuro. BE Kuro was the result of someone taking a 'good' Kuro and stripping him of morality and inhibitions, True Kuro is immune to mind alteration.**

**Slight change in plans, Kingpin vs Spiderman (+Kuro) needs some time to prepare, so first it'll be Shiklah Queen of Monsters.**

**Back to NG+ now, Shiro needs some love.**


	5. A Risk, and some Rewards

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 05 : A Risk, and some Rewards

**Sunday – 26/04/2009**

“So... have you given any thought to whether you want to stay at out school?” she asked hesitantly, watching Kuro mess with his phone on the ride back, they were almost home and she'd been trying to decide how best to start this the entire ride back.

“A bit, have to admit, Miss Frosts offer is more enticing than Xavier's.” he said after a moment of thought making her heart drop slightly. She knew this was going to go wrong from the moment Charles told her about the drugs. Nothing stays secret forever, even more so when there's so many telepaths around.

“...You realise that Emma Frost wants you for the exact same reason as the headmaster?” she asked after a moment of silence, watching him laugh.

  
“Obviously, the difference is that she's told me what she wants from me up-front, where Xavier just had me drugged so he could steal a sample. Being drugged and molested on my first night wasn't exactly the best start was it?” he asked calmly, making her wince.

“I- Is there anything I can do to convince you to stay?” she asked hesitantly, watching a smirk grow on his face. She was pretty sure he was enjoying her awkwardness, along with the power he had over them. She couldn't blame him, if she'd been molested in her sleep by a teacher when she was his age she'd have blasted the teachers with lightning and left... he was being far more reasonable than most people would be. She could already hear Charles trying to get her to do whatever it took to keep him at the academy. Charles had a grand plan involving Kuro, one that he didn't seem in a rush to tell anyone about.

“Honestly? If it wasn't for Rogue and Kitty I would have already left, but since I don't want to leave them and I don't think I could get Kitty to join me at Massachusetts easily, I'm open to... negotiating.” he said with a grin.

...The fact that he didn't include Rogue in the reason to stay was telling... she'd follow him if he left obviously, a fact he already knew. Of course she would, he was the only person she could really interact with. And he couldn't get Kitty to join him 'easily'. Not that he couldn't get her to join him, just that it wouldn't be easy. He was certainly confident.

“And what would it take to keep you with us?” she asked after a moment.

“I hate cleaning, honestly I'm a very lazy person at heart... so I can't be bothered with the whole keeping my room clean myself, even if it's supposed to help make me independent... I could defenitely get Rogue to do it for me but that wouldn't be very nice... so I want a sexy maid to do it for me, you don't mind do you?” he asked as he smirked at her.

He was definitely enjoying this.

“Really?” she asked with a sigh.

“Really, honestly? I just want to embarrass you for revenge, and making you act like my maid seems like a good start, Miss Weather Goddess.” he replied honestly.

Spiteful, but again far more tame than her response would have been.

“Just cleaning?” she asked after a moment.

“Don't worry, I'll respect your personal space exactly as much as you did mine.” he replied happily making her lips twitch despite herself. Yeah, he was absolutely enjoying this.

“And you'll stay if I play along with this?” she asked sternly, making him smirk at her.

“Of course, for as long as you play along, that's fair right?” he replied with a grin. “No need for me to go to the press with stories about being drugged and molested at the creepy old mans school, do you think there are any traces of the drug left in me?” he asked casually making her blood run cold... that was a very good threat.

Their school couldn't afford to be investigated like that, and telepathy only went so far if Kuro went to the press.

“You've done this before.” she said bluntly, making him laugh. “You're too casual for this to be your first time blackmailing someone...” she said watching him simply smirk back at her as they entered the gates of the school.

Logan was definitely right about him having a past, but their looks into his history had revealed nothing out of the ordinary.

“Fine, have it your way... I am not wearing a maid outfit out of some low budget porn film though.” she said with a slightly amused sigh. Despite herself she couldn't fully blame him for taking advantage of the situation.

Honestly his high libido was probably a boon for the mutant race. It'd be amusing if their race was saved by the perversion of a teenage boy.

“Oh? So if it''s not low budget you will wear it?” he asked as she pulled up, making her roll her eyes.

  
“I will handle my 'uniform', you are not dressing me.” she answered with a stern look.

“Is that any way for a maid to talk to her master?” he asked with a laugh.

“Outside of your room, I am a teacher and will act as such, I have a reputation to uphold after all. And I won't call you master, but I will call you Sir if I must.” she said calmly, she wasn't going to be embarrassed over something like this.

Getting out of the car, she turned to the smirking teen.

“I have some data to pass onto Hank and the Headmaster, we can continue this tomorrow, after classes.” she said finally as she turned and walked towards the school.

“Sure thing... Professor.” he said, his tone teasing, almost mocking.

He was going to be an annoyance.. but it wasn't anything that they didn't deserve... and in all honesty? Having it all out in the open actually made her feel better already, the constant guilt had started to fade.

She'd rather deal with a pervy teen than constant growing guilt. If he went too far she could just put a stop to it.

**\- Kuro -**

“No Kitty tonight?” I ask as I strip down to my boxers, Rogue already waiting for me in my bed in her sexy green lingerie.

  
“She has an assignment for Professor McCoy due tomorrow which she forgot about, so it's just us tonight, Sugah...” she replies with a shy smile as she lays

  
“Oh really? Well isn't that interesting... and here I was getting used to performing with an audience.” I say as I climb onto the bed, kissing her before she can respond.

“We can't stay up to late... Logan's class is first thing in the morning... if we're late he'll come looking for us, and Logan would happily drag us both to class naked if we don't show up.” she mumbled between kisses.

“Oh? So we're going to be naked?” I ask making her blush, the deep red travelling down all the way to her chest, her see-through negligee failing to hide it.

“Don't tease me... you know we are going to be...” she admits as she spins us over, sitting on my lap as she runs her hands over my bare chest.

“True, we just can't keep our hands off each other can we? How are you going to manage the two nights a week I'll be up at Massachusetts?” I ask making her frown, slapping my chest lightly.

“I'm not made of glass, Sugah, I can go without... I just really don't want to, and I'll just jump you the moment you get back, if we're lucky we might get back to your room before I jump you... if not? Some people will be getting a show.” she says with a shrug, kissing me again as she grinds herself against me.

“That's fair... if we need to be up early we better get started hadn't we?”

**\- Next Morning - Monday** **– 27/04/2009 -**

Whoever looked at the schedule that put P.E. with Wolverine first thing Monday morning and went 'Yep that looks fine to me' should be shot repeatedly, but not fatally, buried alive, resurrected and then burnt alive. Apparently we need to learn to protect ourselves without revealing our powers and that means...

Blocking a swing from my sparing partner I jump back to dodge a kick, grabbing her extended leg and flipping her with it as she hits the ground with a grunt, before she can recover I make my move, grabbing her arms above her head as I kneel on her stomach keeping her pinned.

  
“Damn... you're fast, new kid.” Ellie says as I move off her, helping her up.

“Peak human condition apparently, you aren't bad yourself.” I say with a smile, getting a grin back.  
  
“If you weren't blocking my powers, I'd totally kick your ass though.” she says as she gets back into position.

“We aren't supposed to use our powers in this class, but probably, not sure I want to test theory Miss Negasonic Teenage Warhead... so how old were you when you picked that name?” I ask making her roll her eyes.

  
“You can't say anything I haven't heard a hundred times before...” she mutters with a tiny blush.

“Don't look now... but your girlfriend is getting her ass kicked.” I say making her turn to where the Japanese mutant is fighting Nightcrawler, and losing... badly.

“Dammit Yukio... she's holding back. She always does this... wait, no Logan's on it.” she says seeing Logan call her aside.

“Nice girl... maybe a bit too nice, round two?” I ask making her smirk.

“Sure... don't look now but your girlfriend is beating up... your other girlfriend, bit of a playboy huh?” she asks as I look over where Rogue is fighting Kitty, Rogue is in a full body suit, Kitty is having trouble since she can't aim for the face. Logan is hovering nearby just in case things go south.

I had wondered about that... I thought we'd be paired together but I guess they made plans for things like Rogue's X-power. Makes sense.

“Something like-” I start, cutting off as she kicks me in the stomach with a considerable amount of force, forcing me to keel over slightly. As she goes uppercut me I grab her fist, spinning her around and bending her arm behind her back, kneeing her in the back of her leg to force her down to her knees. “That was dirty.” I say as she struggles to escape.

“Alls fair in love and war, you're stupidly strong and I can't beat that fairly.” she says with a grunt as she pushes back against me, trying to headbutt me, our positioning making her hit my chest instead.

“Fair enough, shame it didn't work out for you... you give up or do you want to struggle some more?” I ask as she tries elbowing me, it's easy to see the benefits of Peak Human Condition when you actually fight another human, or mutant in this case. I'm not that much taller or bigger than her but I'm handling her like a small child.

“Hell no, you aren't getting two wins that easily.” she says with a scowl as she elbows me again, aiming somewhere more personal this time. As I move her elbow strikes just to the left of my dick making me wince subconsciously.

“Okay, you want to play like that?” I say pressing myself against her, leaving no room between us for her to hit me in the dick again, forcing her down to the ground I pin her easily, it's actually kinda cute watching her struggle in my grip, after a moment she freezes in place.

“...that better not be what I think it is pressing against my ass.” she grounds out pausing her struggles.

“You're the one pushing your ass against it, don't blame me for a natural reaction. Besides, alls fair in love and war...”

“Ugh, fine... you win. Now get off me.” she reluctantly says making me laugh,

**+10 Affection with Ellie Phimister (Negasonic Teenage Warhead) [10/100] for impressing her.**

**...-5 Affection with Ellie Phimister (Negasonic Teenage Warhead) [5/100] for grinding your dick against her ass.**

**...+5 Affection with Ellie Phimister (Negasonic Teenage Warhead) [10/100] for impressing her a different way entirely.**

“Was that so hard?” I ask making her frown. It doesn't take long to calm my erection, I was only at half-mast anyway.

“If this is about to lead to a pun about your dick, I'm going to hurt you.” she says bluntly making me laugh, a blush on her cheeks that's quickly fading.

  
“I wasn't actually going there, but you said it not me. Hi Yukio.” I say as she runs over to us.

  
“Hi Kuro, you lost Ellie?” she asks her embarrassed girlfriend.

“He's made out of steel apparently, well not exactly, that's Professor Rasputin, but you get what I mean. I can't really budge him.” she admits with a frown and a light blush. After giving Ellie a hug she walks over to me, looking up at me with a frown before she punches me in the abs lightly, moving her hand back and shaking it. A moment later she pokes me in the stomach with a grin.

“I can see what you mean, you must work out a lot huh?” she asks making me laugh.

  
“Nope, some people are just born perfect... apparently it's my second power. I'm at Peak condition, and I don't even need to work out for it.” I brag lightly as I flex.

“I hate you, please go die.” Ellie deadpans, making Yukio slap her on the chest lightly.

“I'll think about it.” I reply with a smile.

“Yukio, Negasonic... go hit each other for a while. Kuro get over here.” Logan shouts.

“Have fun with your domestic abuse, Bye Yukio.” I say with a wave as I head over to Wolverine, hearing a Bye Kuro in the background. She's nice. So is Ellie even if she pretends not to be.

“What's up old man?” I ask making him scowl at me slightly.

  
“What's up is that your powers are bullshit, enhanced strength and reflexes along with the power to take away other peoples powers? You're going to beat pretty much everyone, and I'm not letting you get off that easily.” he mutters, the only warning I have before his fist is heading for my face.

Ducking just in time, I don't have time to recover before a kick to the side sends me rolling across the ground. Oww...

Getting up to my knees my eyes widen seeing Logan lunge at me, barely rolling away just as he throws a punch where my face was moments before.

Again, I'm still mid-dodge before he attacks again, simply grabbing me and throwing me through the air.

...Oh dear.

**\- Later -**

**Proficiency Acquired due to... extreme experience **

**[Martial Arts Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**You know how to defend yourself, more or less.**

...Everything hurts.

I like the skill, I do... but everything hurts. Negating Logan's powers doesn't actually help... at all. Sure, he can't heal or bring out his claws but he has decades if not centuries of experience fighting, which means he can still beat my ass like I owe him money. Got some END from it at least..

“Come on, I'll help you up... Logan either likes you or really doesn't like you... I haven't seen him be that rough with.... anyone.” Rogue says as she helps me up, making me groan slightly.

“Lovely, what class is next?” I ask as she helps me to the changing room, there are individual stalls to change in so Rogue even helps me change back into some jeans and a white t-shirt, losing the training outfit we have to wear.

“Ethics and Self-Control with Professor Munroe, you know to stop people from losing their temper at discrimination? Most of the classes here are like that, all about controlling your powers and blending in with Humanity, sorry 'Co-Existing'.” she says, a bit of bitterness entering her tone, giving her hand a squeeze she smiles at me. “Sorry, it's pretty annoying being told to blend in and co-exist when I can kill people with an accidental touch, I can't control it... no amount of training has made a difference... before you showed up.” she says with a smile, squeezing my hand back.

Heading to class, we keep holding hand, catching a few murmurs as we do. Words already gotten around somehow that I'm dating Kitty and Rogue, which is odd since neither of them have said anything and I haven't either. Apparently someone saw them enter my room together and not come out, and a school of kids is always going to be full of gossiping.

People have been mostly accepting... which makes me think Xavier is up to something shifty. There's no way a full school would not care about it to this level... the part that really gave it away was meeting Kurt this morning while we were waiting for class to start.

  
Kurt Wagner is a die-hard Christian (or maybe Catholic, can't quite remember which.) and he wasn't even put off by it even after he asked Kitty to check, I wasn't expecting judging don't get me wrong, Kurt is a nice guy, but not even the slightest hint of disapproval? Something funky is going on.

And the prime suspect? The Telepath with a Greater Good complex.

Sitting down in between Kitty and Rogue I immediately zone out as Ororo starts the class, thankfully back in Kuoh I mastered the art of paying attention without actually paying attention. This shit is basically done on auto-pilot.

Classes here are long... two hours with Logan, two hours and fifteen minutes with Ororo, followed by lunch for an hour... then a whole two and a half hours with Henry McCoy practising controlling our powers, the scientist helping as he puts his mind to work as he works out how our powers work. I'm pretty sure he's studying us as much as we are studying ourselves, there was a slight commotion when I turned him back into a normal human but he seemed pretty happy about it, even if it didn't last once he left my range.

This class was wonderful for my quest, racking up countless power nullifications, it's pretty useful. And technically exactly what I was supposed to be doing. The only difference is that I have a exact objective instead of just 'practising'.

I've spotted a few familiar faces during the classes, Scott Summers and his iconic sunglasses in doors/punchable face. Bobby Drake playing with his Ice. The biggest one... Jean Grey.

The Phoenix. Do I want to approach her? Do I want to risk being anywhere near the fucking Phoenix force? I don't know. I might not have a choice given the curious looks she keeps sending my way.

...Scott Summers is apparently one of the mutants who didn't end up gay given the angry looks he keeps giving me, he noticed Jean watching me and I immediately lost 20 reputation with him.

Asshole. I already wanted to punch him in his stupid face, he's just giving me a reason. Getting that upset that Jean looked at another guy for too long? They aren't even dating, I asked Rogue after I caught him glaring, Jean is dating some jock from the high-school we're going to on Wednesday and Thursday (and Friday for them, but I won't be there). He's getting jealous and possessive over a girl who sees him as a friend, he's basically a 'Nice Guy', just needs a fedora and he'll be set to live in the friend zone till the end of days.

Except Cable and Rachel Summers are a thing (Maybe? Sterility being a thing after all)... fuck it, stealing Jean from him. Fucking Cyclops doesn't get to date Jean Grey, no way. Not on my watch.

The final class of the day is with Xavier himself, History and Current Events. The long and sordid history of Mutants (told by the completely unbiased and fair Xavier of course), and an update on the events going on in the world and how they could effect us.

I'm not surprised he teaches this himself, controlling information is an wonderful way of indoctrinating people. It's mostly garbage of course, but the knowledge that HYDRA are outright talked about is interesting, he was mostly warning us of the danger they pose to us, experiments, mind-control, being turned into weapons.

But the fact that they were acknowledged as still existing, not just being some Boogeyman from world war two is interesting indeed, do they still have their fingers in SHIELD? Impossible to tell, at least for now.

As classes come to a close... at 5pm which doesn't bode well for my free time on Mondays and Tuesdays, Rogue and Kitty both tell me that they have 'extra classes' for their X-men training... being an Trainee X-Men is a full-time job apparently, more reason why that can fuck right off. High levels of danger... and extra training more nights? Who in the hell would agree to that?

Giving them both a kiss I smirk at Kitty's embarrassment, the tips of her ears turning red as she looks around the still mostly full classroom, this place has lots of nobodies, people barely worth remembering.

“People will talk..” she says weakly, trying pushing me away with no real effort, despite herself she clearly isn't putting her heart into it.

“Let them talk.” I mutter kissing her again, deeper this time. The murmurs around us increase, along with the sound of someone laughing. Breaking the kiss I share a smirk with Ellie as she and Yukio leave the room. Sooraya doesn't look impressed though.

“Don't forget me, Sugah...” Rogue interrupts as she grabs me pulling me in for her second kiss.

“...As entertaining as this is to watch, we need to be in the danger room soon.” Jean interrupts making Rogue pull away with a blush, a small frown appearing on her face.

  
“She has a point, babe... Don't want Logan to come looking for you, I don't want a round two.” I say calmly, making her sigh.

“We can catch up later, come on Kitty.” she says after one last hug, heading away with a wave, Jean hesitates for a moment, staring at me intently.

“You waiting for your kiss goodbye as well? Sure... just come here.” I say opening my arms wide, making her eyes widen as a deep blush makes her cheeks match her hair before she laughs.

**-10 Reputation with Scott Summers [-30/100] because he's a possessive douchebag. **

“I don't think my boyfriend would like that, playboy.” she says with a giggle. “I was trying to work out what you are thinking about, I read almost everyone's minds basically by accident... it's weird to look at you and hear... nothing. Nice, but weird.” she admits.

“You could just ask, I was thinking about Rogue naked, then Kitty naked... then you naked, probably think about Professor Ororo later. I'm a teenage boy, I'm not that complicated.” I say with a smirk, making her roll her eyes.

“Somehow, I don't believe that. I've seen lustful eyes before, a lot of times, you're thinking about more than me naked, it'll be fun to work out what... something about you feels... familiar? I can't explain it, we've never met but you just... feel so familiar.” she says with a smile as she turns and heads away, giving me a wave.

**+20 Affection with Jean Grey (Marvel Girl) [20/100] for a good first impression and a bit of deja vu. **

“**Unsurprising that the Phoenix hasn't forgotten me, Jean Grey isn't the first host of the Phoenix to meet me, and you have a trace of my power on you.” **Deaths cold voice echoes through my head.

She didn't seem angry or hostile though, wouldn't you and the Phoenix be enemies?

“**No. The Phoenix is supposed to be immortal, and I have no desire to reap it. She isn't one of your targets, deal with her however you desire, or just ignore her, I care not.”** She says before my head quietens down again.

Well... at least it's nice to know that I don't have to worry about being sent after Jean later on.

Ororo messaged me saying she was busy and would meet me later on so... what do I do now?

**Master, the Exploration Mode is still available if you find yourself with free time. Simply wander around aimlessly and it will trigger. **

**In the Mansion it would likely make you encounter one of the Mutants, or you could try out the Sling-Ring and head to New York, but even I can't tell who or what you'd encounter there. **

That... is a good idea actually, I want to work out the Sling-Ring either way, using Blink to travel will be nice... but sometimes I don't want people to know where I'm going.

Heading back to my room, I pull the small ring out and slip in on my fingers, it's a bit awkward to wear since it goes on two fingers and holds them together but I can manage it.

...so now what?

I have some decent understanding of my own magic, despite everything I was a rather skilled mage in the past after all, it takes a moment to... feel my own magic within me, and a few minutes until I can get it to move from my 'core', around my stomach for some reason, and move it up into my arm, then down to my hand.

Doing the swirly gesture, and yes that is the professional mage lingo for it, I watch the sparks start to appear, picturing a alleyway I know about from my past.

The sparks are a deep purple instead of the orange from the Doctor Strange movie, but I don't think much about it as the start of a portal starts to slowly form.

**Proficiency Acquired due to practice.**

**[Mana Control Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**You know how to manipulate the magic within you somewhat, making for easier spell-casting and the ability to rein in your power just a bit.**

**+5 Affection with the Ancient One [5/100] for beating her expectations of your learning speed.**

So... now I just step though it?

This better work or... I'll look like an idiot probably. Jumping through the portal I watch it close behind me, looking around the familiar alleyway with a grin. That was more painless than I expected.

Heading out of the alleyway, I look around the streets with a frown. So time to go for a wander?

Spinning around and setting off in whatever direction I stop at, I head down the street looking around the busy streets, it's barely 5:30pm, plenty of people still going home from work, the streets are pretty packed and the side-walks aren't much better.

With such a busy area, you can see why I let my guard down slightly during my walks, I forgot one little fact.

This isn't NYC, it's Marvel NYC, the home of a billion super-heroes and villains.

The explosions quickly brought me back to my senses as I duck behind a car just in time to see.. gas grenades being launched into the crowd? The screams and rushing civilians is loud, but I can barely here some shouting over it.

“COME OUT SPIDER! You cannot hide from the Hunter!” a madman shouts with a grenade launcher in one hand... and a spear in the other? Well, Exploration mode certainly did it's job... or New York is just crazy.

Either or.

...Did Tom Holland just run past me?

**\- Peter Parker -**

Running along side Ned, he nodded to him as he ducked into an alleyway, quickly stripping to reveal his outfit under his clothes, before he could pull his mask on he froze as his spider-sense went off, turning to the side to see a pair of red eyes staring back at him.

His blood ran cold for a moment but Kraven's shouting brought him back to his senses as he pulled his mask on quickly, swinging out of the alleyway and landing on a lamppost, staring down at the hunter who wanted to mount his head on the wall.

Nice guy.

But what the hell was he doing out of prison? He was supposed to be locked away in the Raft for a long, long time.

“Hey Kraven, miss me? Sorry I didn't write...” he started before he had to dodge, a spear passing through the spot he was inhabiting a second earlier. “Yup, you missed me.” he laughed, swinging down and kicking the mad hunter in the chest.

**\- Kuro -**

You know, seeing Spider-Sense in the movies and cartoons is cool and all... but damn is it badass in real life. Spidey is basically unhitable, even by someone like Kraven.

...he doesn't seem very good at fighting though, his attacks are predictable and telegraphed, it's only his far superior strength, agility and reflexes that are stopping Kraven from filleting him with the daggers he is swinging with far more skill than Spidey is displaying.

This is still a baby Spider-Man.

Something about this seems wrong to me... Kraven was definitely in jail, I read the articles saying he was tossed into the Raft after his first defeat, and I haven't heard about any break-outs? Also... where are the police? Explosions in the middle of New York and there's no response?

My alleyway is pretty close to the fight, I ducked into it after Spidey distracted Kraven, Peter isn't careful enough with his secret identity yet. This is definitely MCU Spidey, can't keep his mask on to save his life.

Watching carefully, I see the moment things go to shit, Spidey freezes, his senses warning him of the danger just a second to slowly as he attempts to dodge, a bullet tearing through his shoulder, the Hunter takes the opening as he stabs Peter in the stomach.

**Path Selection**

**[Save Spider-man]**

**Greatly increased Reputation with Spider-Man and his allies, increased Renown... and infamy.**

**Decreased Reputation with Kraven, Bullseye and Wilson Fisk.**

**[Moving Right Along...]**

**Get out of here.**

**67% chance that Spider-man is killed**

**No Renown or Infamy**

...I don't want to fight Kraven, definitely don't want to fight Bullseye, I can't even see him. I don't even have a mask to hide my identity.

But I don't need to, not fully anyway. Fuck, I don't want to do this... but I don't think letting Spidey die is the right move either.

As Kraven slowly strolls towards the fallen Spider, I grab a trash can and toss it hard at him, putting my full strength behind the throw, it doesn't hit him as he dodges out of the way, grabbing his knife as I rush to Spidey, immediately using my Sling-Ring to create a portal as I grab him and pull him through it, closing the portal just in time to stop Kraven from following me.

...He definitely saw my face. Welp, gonna have to kill him. Fuck.

**I'm sorry, Master... if I hadn't...**

No, it's fine. I can work with this. Shit happens, all that matters is how I deal with it.

Placing Peter on my bed I watch him groan as he tries to say something.

  
“You have a bullet hole in your shoulder, and a knife where your lung is supposed to be, save the talking for later.” I say as I pull out my Healing Grimoire, opening it and quickly looking for any spell that can help. The words on the page blur for a moment as knowledge is forced into my head, the basics of White Magic to be exact.

**[White Magic Proficiency (Novice)] **

**You are just beginning on the path of a White Mage.**

**Spell Added**

**[Healing Scan]**

**50 MP to cast**

**Scan a target and get a report of all the damaged parts.**

**[Minor Heal] **

**100 MP to cast**

**Coat your hand in Healing Magic and use it to heal a target.**

**Effect - Heals the target for [INT] HP.**

**Range – Touching**

**[Light Arrow] **

**150 MP to cast**

**Create an arrow made of Pure Light and launch it towards a target.**

**Effect – Deal [INTx2] Light Damage**

**Range – Short **

Well, it'll do for now.

“Brace yourself...” I say gripping the dagger and pulling it out of him making him groan in pain. Well... time to start I guess?

'[Minor Heal], [Minor Heal], [Minor Heal]'

Watching my hand glow with a faint white light, I press it on his mostly covered chest, watching his wound slowly start to close. I have enough MP to do this twelve times, and I get enough MP back to cast it three times every two minutes so I can keep this up.

“Wha-... how are you doing that?” he asks making me roll my eyes.

“Please stay quiet until I am done... I'm kinda new at this.” I admit as I throw in a scan, his shoulder is pretty fucked up, but the damage to his lung has been repaired at least, it seems to focus on the most threatening damage first.

“Sorry?” he half-asks as the door opens, Ororo and Beast rushing in before they freeze.

“Do you mind, I'm working here.” I mutter as I keep healing him.

  
“Kuro? What happened here?” Ororo asks, the lightning at her fingertips crackling as she stares at spider-man.

“I tried out my magic, took a trip to the city and saved this guy from a man who I'm pretty sure was planning on stuffing him.” I say with a sigh.

“Err... hi? Please put the lightning away? I've been shocked, it wasn't fun...” Peter pipes up, making Storm stand down after a moment.

  
“You're the vigilante aren't you? Spider-boy.” she asks making him groan.

“Man... it's Spider-Man... don't forget the hyphen.” he quips making her stare at him sternly.

“I'm a teacher, Spider-'Man'. I know a boy when I hear one. You can't be more than sixteen, at a generous guess.” she says making him flinch, doesn't like how right she is huh? “I wasn't aware you could heal, Kuro?” she asks turning back to me.

“It's magic, and it's new... I barely know what I'm doing... but it's working, I just need to fix his shoulder and he'll be right as rain.” I reply. “Can the questions wait till I don't have a bleeding man on my bed?” I ask with a frown.

“We could take this to the infirmary, but it does appear that you have this under control... fascinating.” Hank says, watching me closely.

“I can only move to places I know, and I've never been to the infirmary. Didn't want to appear in the middle of the school with a bleeding bo- sorry man either.” I say making him nod calmly.

“A smart decision, panicked students can certainly be... more troublesome than usual here.” he admits, I can imagine. When people can throw fire, ice and eye-lasers it's probably best not to startle them.

“...is it insensitive to ask why you're blue?” Peter asks after a moment making Hank laugh slightly.

  
“No, I get that a lot.” he admits with a chuckle.

**\- Later -**

Standing in Xavier's office I sigh mentally, Peter insisted on going back so I opened a portal for him... Logan even went with him but Kraven and Bullseye were long gone.

The police were around though, Xavier smoothed things over and Spidey swung off after thanking me... along with a +40 Rep boost, I get the feeling he wanted to talk about me seeing him without his mask but he didn't want to talk with the others around.

-20 with Bullseye and Fisk though... and a -50 with Kraven. Oh boy is he pissed. I ruined his hunt, and now he is really really angry.

  
Aside from that? I got plus five affection/reputation with a lot of people, playing the hero has it's perks.

“I'm not going to scold you or say you shouldn't have left the school, Kuro. You are a student, not a prisoner. However this little outing has had... consequences.” Xavier starts, turning on the TV to a news report.

...With my face plastered on it. Oh for fucks sake.

“There won't be any legal response, magic isn't against the law, nor is being a mutant. And Miss Frost is working her considerable political muscle to deal with any attempts to punish or use you, but your name and face are in the public now. The public are mostly on your side at the moment, and Miss Frost will no doubt keep it that way, Spider-Man has a polarizing reputation but the general opinion is either that you saved a Hero, or that you saved a fool out of his league. Kraven's former actions in the city have made him the clear villain in the situation. The biggest problem is that Kraven and his sniper ally are both missing, they are not likely to let this go... neither is whoever hired them. Kraven was secretly broken out of the Raft, a body double taking his place, and even the body double didn't know who arranged for him to take Kraven's place, you may have made a powerful enemy today. If you must leave, please tell someone first, you represent the hope of the Mutant Race, losing you after just getting you would be... horrifying. Please exercise more caution.” he says making me pause before I nod.

“That's fine...” I say, and really? It is, using the X-Men as bodyguards works for me while the fucking Kingpin is pissed at me.

“As for your magic... I understand that you got the... 'Grimoire' from the Ancient One, I won't ask you to stop studying it, just don't let it interfere with your other studies.” he says kindly, that's the thing about Charles Xavier... he is a good man he just always thinks he is right. As for his belief? Sure, I can roll with that.

I don't dislike him personally, I dislike how controlling he can be if he thinks it's necessary. I was half-expecting to have to jump ship as he tried to lock me up, I have the Sling-Ring in my inventory just in case.

“Got it, I'm pretty good at keeping on top of my studies.” I say making him smile.

“Aside from that, you did well today. Saving Spider-man was a wise decision, despite the consequences, he is doing good work despite his age and inexperience. That will be all, I will handle any unpleasant side effects that Miss Frost misses... as few as they may be, she is very good at what she does. I suggest you get some rest, you still have classes tomorrow.” he says, going back to some paperwork.

“Will do, thanks for the help Professor.” I say, showing myself out.

Right... I got seen using powers. But, I got seen using a portal, nothing else. Which I can use... as long as I keep Portals and maybe Healing Magic as the things connected to Kuro, then things might go well?

Neither powers are as hated as Necromancy after all... travelling and healing is fine right?

All things consider? Things could be far worse.

Kraven is definitely hunting me though.

**\- Wilson Fisk -**

“I thought you said you never missed...” he said with a glare, staring Bullseye dead in the eye.

“I don't. I hit the Spider, if Kraven hadn't wasted time boasting the Spider would be dead by now... he definitely has some kind of sixth sense though, he was dodging my bullet before I'd even fired it.” Bullseye said calmly. “We got out of there when the police showed up.”

“And where is Kraven?” he asked, he could only hold the police off so long when Kraven decided to just set off bombs in the middle of New York.

“Don't know, he ran off after we left...” he admitted making Fisk sigh,

“Fine, focus on the Devil for now. Leave me.” he ordered, watching the assassin leave, before he sighed.

Kraven was the only one of Spider-man's enemies he could free at short notice, he wasn't an enhanced person so he was in lower security. The Spider was a minor problem and one that would continue to be a problem since the unexpected 'hero' saved him.

Maybe he should show him what...

Looking at his vibrating phone he checked it, wincing at the message on the screen,

'Kuro is of interest to the Hellfire Club, more so than you. Any attack on him will be returned tenfold.'

That wasn't a coincidence... even his own mind wasn't safe from Frost.

Irritating, very irritating.

Well, he was a minor issue, he had bigger problems to focus on... how had his men still not found the thief yet?! How many white-haired cat burglars could there be in New York?

That flash-drive had enough information about his operations that it could bring him down.. or at least badly hurt him. He'd thought it was safe in the museum he owned, surrounded by guards he'd hired...

Seeing his phone ring again he groaned, an act of weakness he wouldn't show if anyone else was around.

“What do you want Osborn?” he asked coldly.

“Mayor Osborn... and what I want is to know why your set a madman free in my city, Fisk.” the voice half-snarled, making him smirk. He had too much on Osborn for him to do anything more than bark at him.

It might be Osborn's city, but that would change soon enough.

**\- Kuro -**

Isis... why didn't reading the Grimoire create a new class?

**I decided not to bother with it... the Class System was created to contain and Control Shiro, giving the Game the ability to control his skills and abilities better.**

That... makes far too much sense, the fuck did Shiro do to piss the Game off so much?

**...So, so much.**

Anyway, thanks Isis, I appreciate the trust.

**Of course, Master. This is far more enjoyable than... whatever those two are doing.**

**+5 Affection with... Me! [45/100], go you, Master!**

So much nicer.

Checking my computer, I look over the news already reporting on my actions. Xavier was right for the most part, despite using powers I'm generally seen as a innocent by-stander that got caught up in a super-powered fight, even if Kraven isn't powered... I think?

Risking my life for Spider-Man has gained some respect from the city that seems to like Spidey, mostly. There's already some assholes calling me a demon/abomination, nothing out of the ordinary. No-one is completely beloved and if they are? They're cheating.

After a bit of searching I find something... interesting.

I know that moustache.

“By now, you've probably all heard about Spider-man's latest masterpiece. Turning the streets of New York into a war-zone with his 'Super-Rivalries'! And yes, I can already here the deranged 'fan-boys' calling. 'But J.J, it was Kraven who set of the bombs, Spider-Man was just helping out.' And you'd be right.. partly at least. Kraven was only there looking for Spider-man! The moment that masked menace showed up in our fair city, these freaks showed up to fight him! This didn't happen when the Fantastic Four showed up, but Spider-Man? Every week there's another freak destroying the city in their fights with the so-called 'hero'.” J.J. Jameson rants at the screen, already pissed him off, huh Peter?

“Kraven was in the Raft, a max security prison where he should have rotted away for the rest of his days... how did he even get out? My theory? Spider-Man freed him! The attention seeker needs 'villains' to fight after all, and it's been a slow week for him.” he continues. “But it didn't go so well this time did it, 'Hero'? Once again, Spider-man proved that he is unreliable, untrained and completely irresponsible. His glorious battle ended in disaster for him when he was beaten to the ground, moments away from being mounted on a wall by the loony calling himself a hunter! Now, if you've listened to me before, and I know you all have, you'll know that I do not like Spider-man, you might even think I'd be celebrating his defeat, hoping for it? But make no mistake, I don't want Spider-man dead, he's a dumb kid with delusions of grandeur, and I never want to see a child die... even a stupid one. I want him to give up his little grandstanding, to leave things to the professionals, not to stick his nose where it isn't wanted or needed. Which is why I am glad this happened.” he says, the screen changing to a shaky cam of the fight, I can barely make out my own features as I charge towards the downed hero, grabbing him and jumping through my portal.

“As you can see... Spider-man wasn't the only Enhanced person there, and luckily for the vigilante, the other one was far more responsible. He did what Spider-man should have done to begin with, left the area, he even risked his life to grab the idiot. You might think I would disapprove of him having powers... but don't misunderstand things, I have no issue with powered individuals, I have a problem with them using their powers for their own benefit at the price of other people, whether it's grandstanding and attention seeking like Spider-man or stealing and hurting people like these so-called super-villains. The boy simply opened some kind of portal and left the area, and what happened next? With Spider-man gone the Hunter ran off, having no reason to cause such chaos without his 'opponent'. And that just proves me right, if Spider-man had just hung up his costume and stayed home, none of this would have happened. Once again, J.J. Jameson was right. Take a hint you Spider-Fanatics!” he shouts, some spit landing on the camera.

...Does Peter watch these?

“And can we hold Spider-man accountable for his actions? Of course not... because the coward hides behind a mask. If the Fantastic Four destroy a building by accident, if they get people hurt? We can hold them to their actions, we know their names, we know where they live. They aren't hiding anything... but Spider-man!?”

“I'm surprised you've managed to watch that far into one of his rants...” Ororo's voice pulls me away from my amusement, making me close the tab with a laugh as I turn, it dying in my throat as I look over her 'uniform'.

...The smirk on her face that she quickly hides gives away her pride in my reaction as I quickly recover my composure.

**\- Later -**

“I know you agreed... but I honestly thought you wouldn't do it.” I say as I watch Ororo make my bed, replacing the sheets that had some spidey-blood on them.

“I am a woman of my word, Mr Tepes, I suggest you remember that. I do hope that I won't be cleaning blood up too often though.” she says calmly, her skirt riding up enticingly as she bends over the bed, revealing more of her long chocolate legs.

“...Which is weird, because I could have sworn you said you wouldn't dress up in a low-budget porn outfit... where did you even get that?” I ask looking over the French Maid she is wearing as she stands up straight, staring at me.

“...Jennifer gave me it, it was her Halloween costume for a party a couple of years back, before she transformed... it is a tight fit.” she admits pulling the skirt down with a frown. “...She thinks this is entirely too funny.”

“I knew she had a good sense of humour, she seems fun.” I say with a laugh as she goes back to cleaning, she really is going all out for this... she brought half a stores cleaning section with her. Watching her go to town on my room is mildly entertaining, despite her short skirt it never fully moves up... she's good.

“Ugh... how do teenagers accumulate so much dust so quickly?” she mutters as she dusts the top of the wardrobe with a frown. Testing the waters I slowly get up and walk behind her, being ignored as I do...

Reaching out, I place my hand gently on her backside making her freeze for a moment before she goes back to cleaning without a word. Sliding my hand down I slip it under her skirt, placing it on her bare ass... wait, bare ass?

After a moment I realise that she isn't going commando, her panties however don't exactly cover her firm buttocks, doing nothing to stop me from groping her gently.

**+10 Obedience with Ororo Monroe [30/100]... guilts one hell of a motivator, huh master?**

Finishing up, she turns around glancing down at where my hand is wrapped around her waist, still gently caressing her ass.

  
“Will that be all?” she asks, before she sighs. “Will that be all... Sir?” she corrects making me smirk.

“Hmm... just one more thing.” I say, leaning forwards and kissing her on the lips, making her look at me sternly.

“That was hardly professional sir...” she says, Ha... going the professional maid route? Didn't work for Grayfia either.

“Neither was teasing me with that tiny skirt, you don't see me complaining. But yes, that is all for tonight... we can continue this another day.” I say making her give me a professional bow, revealing some cleavage before she leaves without a word...

Not a single negative affection for outright molesting her? Interesting.

“So... did I just imagine Professor Ororo leaving in a maid outfit?” Rouge asks as she enters the room with a confused look.

“...I hate cleaning, so I hired a maid. That's all.” I reply calmly, making her stare at me for a moment before she shrugs, stripping down.

“You're already hard? You know what? I don't want to know.” she mutters as she pulls me towards the bed.

**\- Late Night -**

Waking up to my phone vibrating, I extract myself from Rogue and Kitty's grip ad get up, grabbing my phone and looking at the caller ID. Frowning thoughtfully before I answer.

“Wasn’t expecting to hear from you, certainly not this late, but I did forget to mention I was swapping schools.” I admit quietly, getting a call from my (or my former selves) occasional fuck buddy is a bit of a surprise, we aren’t emotionally close at all.

“It’s not about that... we both barely attended anyway, look I need your help.” She answered quickly making me frown.

“Okay... didn’t we agree not to get personal? Pretty sure you were the one of say that.” I reply hearing a sigh over the line.

“I know... we agreed to keep it physical, but I don’t know who else I can turn to, just hear me out okay?” She asks, a slight hint of desperation filling her tone.

“Fine, fine... you pickpocketed the wrong person? Owe money to a dealer?” I ask making her sigh.

“What? no... well yeah I owe a bit but it’s not that, I can handle that. Look I’m being stalked and I’m pretty sure I didn’t pickpocket this guy... maybe?” She says after a moment.

That’s the girl I remember, slight druggie with a habit of stealing, Kuro Tepes was a rebel and he got along decently with her... and may have got her into stealing in the first place.

“Alright... any idea who he is? How sure are you that he’s stalking you? Has he tried anything?” I ask her after a moment.

“Never seen him before I think, he normally wears a hoodie and shows up late at night so it’s hard to tell...” she starts making me frown, yeah that would do it. Definitely creepy. “He keeps showing up, I’ve seen him a dozen times in the past couple of days alone and he’s always just staring at me, so I’m pretty sure. And no, he’s not approached me, he looked like he was going to last night but he ran away after a moment...” she explains. “I kept seeing him outside my house last night, he runs away when I see him but he always comes back. I’m seriously freaking out Kuro...” she admits, sounding pretty vulnerable...

Her mother is a alcoholic and a bigger druggie than she is, she won’t be any help so I won’t even ask about her. It’s no wonder she has issues, living in poverty, a dead father and a broken mother? Recipe for one girl with a hell of a lot of issues.

“Okay... is he there now, and what do you want me to do about it?” I ask making her pause.

“No.. I don't think so at least, It was you on the TV, right? Can you... can you come over to my place, just in case?” she asks hesitantly making me pause, seeing a pair of eyes watching me.

“Sure thing Tandy, I'll be there real soon, is your mother asleep?” I ask watching Rogue get out of bed slowly.

“Yeah, can you... do that thing to my living room?” she asks making me smile, I've been there once or twice, enough for it to work.

“Yeah, see you soon.” I say turning to Rogue.

“Sounds bad, I've got good hearing Sugah... want a hand?” she asks making me smile, giving her a quick kiss.

“I'd love one.” I say easily, I'll never turn down help.

Time to play Hero.. again. Better not make a habit of it.

**\- Bonus Scene – Learning from History - **

“...are you sure this is correct?” he asked after a moment, skimming over the files with a thoughtful frown.

“As sure as we can be when dealing with Myths and Legends, sir. The name Kuro sounded familiar so I went digging, this is all from the division you had searching for records of possible Enhanced individuals throughout history.” Maria responded calmly, he knew he gave her the position of second in command for a reason.

“Thank you... I'll look over them all.” he said, watching her leave with a sigh.

After taking Logan into account, he'd looked into other enhanced people in history, Logan had been around for a long time from what he could tell. It had been hit or miss for the most part.

There were hundreds, thousands, of legends of people with Enhanced Powers throughout history. And that was for each individual country. Worldwide the numbers because too high to track. He'd hired professionals for just about every mythology to try and track them. Heroes, 'Demi-Gods' even real Gods.

Were they real? Did they really have powers? And more importantly, could they still be around. Lurking in the shadows... Were the various pantheons just powerful enhanced with delusions of Godhood?

He knew some where, hell he'd even met Dracula of all people in the second world war, Dracula's daughter Lilith Drake had worked with SHIELD briefly in the past, and she was a prime candidate for the super-natural task force Dugan wanted to form before the council had stepped in and denied it. It was why he wasn't dismissing the idea that Kuro was part-vampire... or would it be full vampire? He wasn't sure. Legends about Vampires were inconsistent. A Vampire Mutant... god the world was weird sometimes. Maybe he should increase the search for Lilith? He could use someone with expertise in dealing with Vampires, but she was good at not being found.

Now that he was reading over the file, he could remember this one, The Black Wanderer. A name one of his researchers gave him... the Name Kuro didn't come up often but it had been linked as one of the BW's possible identities.

A figure that seemed to pop up in just about every mythology, every era, his researchers were convinced he was an immortal travelling the world... or a time traveller. He'd practically forgotten about it as the years went by.

Maria apparently had not, she'd be a good replacement for him if anything went wrong.

The Black Mercenary General who fought in the Hundred Years War, fighting alongside Joan of Arc (or against her depending on which legend you listened to), The Black Pirate Captain who turned the Caribbean into his own playground, fighting Blackbeard and possibly Davy Jones if that could be believed. A warrior in Three Kingdoms China, a Warlord fighting in Warring States Japan. A Knight of Camelot alongside King Arthur... or a mage alongside Merlin.

The list just kept going, an Outlaw (or Ranger) in the Old West, a Mage supporting the Spartans against the Persian empire, a Mage supporting the Greek in their invasion of Troy (if that ever actually happened), defending Jerusalem against Saladin. Not to mention showing up in the Crusades, Renaissance Italy, Victorian London, Ancient Egypt, the French Revolution, and colonial America.

The name of the figure was usually lost, despite the renown he gathered, but the description stayed the same, a pale man with Red Eyes, Black Hair and strange powers, the age changing often. The name Kuro was linked to him during his time in the Warring States Japan and Three Kingdoms China, last name seemingly changing with each appearance.

It didn't make sense though, some of his 'appearances' predated Dracula, or Vlad Tepes, which means Kuro couldn't be both the Black Wanderer and a descendant of Dracula. Unless he was a time-traveller... in which case how old was he really? Had he already been to some of the places he was possibly linked to? Was he only just starting out?

He didn't know which he'd prefer.

He'd already seen possible evidence of Kuro having more powers, cameras had picked him up leaving an alleyway in the middle of New York, one that lead to a dead-end.

When he was supposed to still be at the school from his surveillance on the gates and surroundings of the mansion. Teleportation would be a pain in the ass to track.

How do you keep tabs on someone who just... vanished into thin air? Did he know about the fight that was happening? Or was going to happen? Had he seen some future where the Spider-man died and decided to stop it?

...His head hurt thinking about it.

**Authors Note : And Tom Holland Spider-Man continues to display an inability to keep his mask on, my only real issue with him in the movies tbh. I get it, he's an actor and they don't want him under a mask the entire movie V for Vendetta Style (or Dredd for that matter)**

**Since the Marvel Cinematic Universe has a handy timeline to keep track of everything going on, I've decided to add the date to help people understand where we are in the plot. Tony Stark escapes the terrorists on May 1st. I do think I'm going to... alter the timeline somewhat, Iron Man doesn't finish till November 24th, I think I can compact things a bit and keep it believable. Will still be time skips and jumps though, they are... inevitable, but the timeline can be whatever I want...**

**Fun isn’t something one considers when altering the timeline. But this… does put a smile on my face.**

**...I'll stop.**

**For now.**

**To those on QQ... Nice. You know what it mean.**


	6. A Cloak and Dagger Operation.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 06 : A Cloak and Dagger Operation.

**\- Yukio (Earlier) -**

Watching her girlfriend as she watched another news report about Kuros heroics she giggled slightly.

“What are you giggling about?” Ellie asked as she finally shut of the computer and coming to the bed, her modest breasts attracting her eyes as she walked, making Ellie smirk proudly.

Ellie only slept in her panties, same as her. They had nothing the other hadn’t seen, touched and licked a thousand times before, modesty was pretty pointless at this point.

“You. You were so focused on the screen... but I’m not surprised, Kuro was on it after all.” She said with a smile as Ellie sat on the bed next to her.

“...okay? What’s that supposed to mean?” Ellie asked after a moment, staring at her in confusion.

“That you’re interested in Kuro, you seemed to be having fun in class with him.” She said, watching Ellie’s eyes widen briefly.

“Nah, I was just wondering what the news had to say about someone with powers. That’s all.” She replies quickly, waving her hand.

“Then why were you blushing?” She asked in amusement.

“I wasn’t?” Ellie asked with a frown.

“Not just now, in class. When I care over your face was red.” She explained making Ellie blanch, looking away.

“No! It’s not like that, I like girls, you should know that...” Ellie explained away quickly.

“Of course you do, but that doesn’t mean you can’t like guys to.” She said with a shrug.

“I... look, I didn’t want to bring it up but... when we were fighting he pinned me, and while I was trying to push him off I accidentally pushed my ass against his dick, he got hard. It was embarrassing.” Ellie said with a blush. “I wasn’t blushing out of attraction, it was just embarrassing that’s all. I could feel it pushing between my cheeks, and our exercise clothes are thin.”

“Uhuh... but you didn’t hit him when he got off you, even if it was your fault you get punchy when guys embarrass you. Plus... you’re panties were a bit wet when you got undressed after class. I know you Ellie, and I know when your aroused.” She said calmly, watching Ellie’s eyes widen in shock, and the slightest amount of fear.

“I didn’t... fine, his shaft brushed against my pussy okay, yes I got horny. I’m sorry.” Ellie said with a sigh of defeat, freezing as Yukio leaned forwards, kissing her deeply.

“Why are you apologising? I’m not angry. We’ve always been honest with each other, right? So... honestly, do you find Kuro attractive?” She asked making Ellie blush.

“Ugh.. fine, yes okay, I think he’s hot... but I’ve never liked guys before...” Ellie said, doubt filling her tone as a confused look settled on her face.

“Maybe you just have very specific tastes?” She asked making Ellie laugh.

“Knew I shouldn’t have watched those vampire flicks... why aren’t you angry?” She asked hesitantly. “I basically humped a guy I find cute, while dating you... and you aren’t angry.”

“Because I love you.” Yukio said easily, watching Ellie’s face turn bright red. “I want you to be happy and I know you love me, Kuro isn’t going to steal you away from me. So... you said you don’t like guys, but. if you had a chance to... test that with Kuro, with no consequences, would you?” She asked calmly, smiling at the blush as it traveled even further down Ellie’s bare chest.

“I... of course not, I’m dating you.” Ellie said stubbornly.

“And Kuro is dating Rogue and Kitty, so what?” She asked with a slight tilt to her head.

“So... it’s not right, even if you and those two were alright with it... if anyone found out...” Ellie trailed off.

“And since when has the rebellious Negasonic cared what other people thought?” She asked in amusement.

“I... what are you suggesting?” Ellie asked after a moment of silence, almost scared to hear the answer.

“Suggesting? Nothing. But you’ve been off since that class, I think the best way to get you back to normal would be for you to find out... are you really interested in men? All I’m saying is that if an opportunity to find out comes up? Don’t turn it down because you think I’d hate you for it. No matter what happens, you’ll still be my girlfriend and I’ll still love you.” She said kindly, kissing her girlfriend again.

“...and what if I... test it and find out I really do like Kuro?” She asked after a moment of silent thought.

“Then maybe Kuro has room for a third girlfriend, and maybe a fourth.” She said with a casual shrug before she burst into giggles at Ellie’s dumbstruck face.

“I didn’t think you liked men?” She asked after a moment making her smile.

“I don’t, not really. But I think I could really enjoy spending some time with Kuro as long as you were there as well. I guess I’m Ellie-sexual?” She said with a smirk as Ellie went deep red again.

That was always so fun.

“I... look, I’ll think about it okay?” Ellie said with a sigh.

“That’s all I ask, but for now...” she trailed off with a grin, seeing Ellie’s eyes widen just before she was pounced.

Ellie was her girlfriend after all, and clearly she needed some reassuring that their relationship was solid.

**\- Mary-Jane Watson (Spinneret) - **

“See!? I told you that you can’t just assume Kuro is evil.” Her daughter cheered triumphantly.

“And you can’t assume he’s good from one good deed, Kuro’s a good actor.” She replied immediately, making her daughter scoff.

They’d managed to arrange for a hotel room for now, she knew where some lost treasure was from a old adventure with Peter, and taking some so she could pawn it had set them up for a while.

“He killed your father, Annie.” She said making her daughter flinch. “He raped me for hours, and if Peter hadn’t given his life to stop it you would have had the

same treatment, I know you fell for his kind act, we all did, but it was just that... an act. He would have violated you for hours before he had his queen violate our minds. He isn’t a good person, you need to accept that.” She said sternly, watching her daughter storm off. She wouldn’t leave the hotel room at least.

After she’d gotten them set up it’d all finally hit her... Peter was dead and they were trapped on a different earth.

She’d broken down, still feeling Kuro’s touch on her body, his hands groping her, his vile shaft splitting her apart, his seed on her tongue, leaking from her holes. She couldn’t sleep without waking up in a cold sweat, nightmares of what had happened, what would have happened if she hadn’t escaped, what would happen if Kuro came looking for her.

By now she’d showered a hundred times, but she still felt filthy, she’d taken some morning after pills just in case so at least she didn’t have to worry about that.

...as cruel as it was to think, maybe it would have been better if Peter had waited a few moments more. Annie was groped but she’d recovered from that quickly... maybe it would have been better if she was subjected to just a little bit more to wipe this ridiculous idea from her mind that Kuro could be good. She wouldn’t still look up to him if she went through even a fraction of what she experienced.

Why would he save Peter though? A young and inexperienced Peter at that... and why did he have the Masters of the Mystic Arts Ring? She’d seen Doctor Strange’s before, she recognised the portal he made.

What was his plan? Kuro didn’t do anything if it didn’t benefit him.

She couldn’t warn Peter without coming off as a crazy woman, he didn’t have the weird experience that her Peter had yet, and she couldn’t warn anyone without being locked up, either in a madhouse or by people wanting future knowledge. Her suit was destroyed by Kuro so she was utterly powerless again.

But she couldn’t leave Kuro to his devices, she couldn’t fail another world.

So what should she do? The one advantage she had was that this Kuro didn't seem to know her younger self, she'd checked their school and Kuro wasn't even attending the same school as them, he had no reason to suspect her as anything other than a normal woman.

**\- Kuro - **

**-5 Affection with Mary-Jane Watson (Spinneret) [-75/100] for deceiving her daughter.**

**+10 Affection with Anna-May Parker (Spiderling) [30/100] for saving her father.**

What.

I hate Marvel sometimes, Peter is clearly too young to have a child which means it's either some time-travel bullshit or some multiverse bullshit. Judging by the weird affection scores, I'm guessing Multiverse bullshit, some other Kuro has pissed off MJ and I'm paying for it.

Or it's time travel Bullshit and I'm paying for my own future actions which is just as annoying.

Aren't Spiderling and Spinneret from the Spider-Family comics? I never read them but I can remember seeing bits of them as one of the few worlds where Peter Parker can actually have a happy relationship without the writers fucking him. Multiverse Bullshit it is! Woo....

Whatever, I need to focus anyway.

“You ready?” I quietly ask Rogue, getting a nod from her.

Focusing for a moment, I open up a portal and step towards it, Rogue hesitates for a moment before she joins me, stepping through the hole in the air.

“Kuro?” Tandy asks, standing up quickly as we appear in her living room, looking around wildly as the portal closes. “I didn't think you'd be this quick... wait, who is that?” she asks spotting Rogue who is standing somewhat behind me awkwardly.

  
“Tandy, meet Rogue, she's offered to help. Rogue, meet Tandy. Now can we focus on the important thing? You know, the whole reason we're here?” I ask deadpan making Tandy's face flush in embarrassment.

“Yeah, sorry... I've been checking the windows but he hasn't showed up yet... but he's done it every single night so far.” she says quietly, hugging herself slightly.

“Right, so it's a waiting game... Tandy, you keep checking the windows, with the curtains mostly closed he won't be able to see you have help until it's too late... if he shows up we'll grab him.” I order quickly, making her nod. “Rogue, me and you will handle the fighting, if it comes to it.” I say making her nod hesitantly.

  
“If I touch him, he should go down hard. Might be able to see why he's doing this too, Sugah. What happens after we catch him?” she asks making me pause.

  
“Not sure yet, I want to know why he's doing this before I decide. If he's just some teenage stalker with a crush, I'll beat his ass and toss him through a portal to some dirty alleyway. If he's got worse plans for Tandy? Well, I'll decide later.” I say.

“...Are you going to kill him?” she asks hesitantly making me sigh.

“I know X-men aren't supposed to kill, but I have to admit Logan has a point, when he took me to pick up the new girl he slaughtered the slavers without mercy or hesitation, sometimes the world is just... better off without someone in it. If this guy turns out to be a serial killer or something like that? Yes, yes I will.” I say making her pause, before she takes a deep breath and nods at me.

“Professor Logan would approve and he is my favourite teacher... fine, if this guys that bad, he won't be missed.” she says after a moment.

  
“...Your life is crazy, Kuro.” Tandy says after a moment.

“I'm not the one being stalked... but yeah, it really is. Is it going to be a problem if I have to consider a permanent solution?” I ask her making her shake her head.

“This guy has tormented me for days, I don't know what he wants but all I want is him gone.” she says quickly, looking at her she looks paler than I remember, bags under her eyes and she's... jittery. Her eyes keep flittering around as if she's expecting her stalker to jump out from behind the couch.

“Don't worry, the next time he shows up will be the last.” I promise, giving her a tight hug, despite the fact that we both agreed to not get close, Tandy immediately snuggles into my arms happily.

Glancing at Rogue I catch a slight smile on her face, that's good I was a bit worried about her getting possessive.

**\- Later -**

“He's here...” Tandy says as she peaks through the curtains making me sigh in relief, I might not need as much sleep as normal thanks to my Peak Condition perk but god damn... it's already Four AM... and I like sleeping dammit.

Tandy's mother is completely out of it, I went up and checked. Oddly enough Rogue and Tandy bonded over bad parents, I guess the adopted daughter of Mystique would know a thing or two about that...

“So, now what?” Rogue asks.

“Now we jump him, Tandy stay here... tell me exactly where he is and I'll open a portal behind him.” I say getting up.

“In the alleyway across the street, he's standing right at the opening just staring at the house.” she says quickly.

“Right then, ready Rogue?” I ask getting a nod as she stands next to me. “Portal in three... two... one...” I say, making a portal at zero and jumping through it, appearing directly behind him as I lash out, punching him in the face hard as he spins around, his hood being knocked off as the dark-skinned teen stares at me in shock and confusion. “Hi, Tandy sends her love.” I say as I grab him, throwing him over my shoulder and smashing him into the ground in a move I experienced earlier. Only I was the one being thrown... Logan doesn't hold back much.

As he hits the ground he disperses into a cloud of darkness, making both mine and Rogue's eyes widen in shock.

“He's a mutant?!” Rogue asks as she cloud moves away, reforming back into a human form.

“No, I would have negated his powers if he was. Can you drain him?” I ask as we get ready, a crazed look in the teens eyes as he glares at us... is that hunger in his eyes? Not the best sign.

**-100 Reputation with Tyrone Johnson (Cloak) [-100/100] for getting between him and the Light. Dudes crazy, but having a power that compels him to consume the living would do that.**

Cloak? That sounds... familiar? Nope, I've got nothing.

“I'll try...” Rogue says as he charges us, before he turns back into a cloud of rolling shadows, attempting to engulf us. Getting an idea I create an Arrow of light magic, watching it repel him slightly. The shadows try doing... something to my mind, but Isis is having none of it.

Rogue isn't so lucky, and almost immediately she starts to break down into whimpers, closing the distance between us I create several light arrows sticking them into the floor, creating a space around us bathed in light as the shadows are pushed back again. It's not how the spell is supposed to be used but it'll do the trick for now, I can already see the shadows devouring the light arrows slowly, it's taking a while simply due to the amount of arrows I'm tossing out.

“I... thanks... that was unpleasant...” she says as she steadies herself. “I can't grab him while he's a cloud, and if you're too close my powers shut off...” she says making me frown. Tossing a light arrow into the clouds I watch as the darkness consumes it... not the best but I did notice the cloud shrink slightly as the arrow is devoured.

**The arrows are saturating his Darkness, Master. Keep it up and you'll force him into his human form!**

Well, if at first you don't succeed...

Light Arrow, Light Arrow, Light Arrow. It's amazing how many problems can be solved by spell-spamming.

As the shadows slowly pull away, revealing the teen again I rush forwards, he raises a hand to try and stop me but I ignore him as I stab him in the stomach with the first light arrow, having kept it in my hand the entire time.

His eyes widen in shock as I feel some warm blood start to leak onto my hand, wasting no time I grab him again and toss him towards Rogue, being far enough away that I'm not nullifying her any-more.

Grabbing his face, he immediately tries to pry her hands from him as he flails around, his face become withered as Rogue holds on to him. I think she's pretty pissed about whatever the cloud did to her...

After what seems like an eternity she lets go, leaving him laid out on the floor unmoving... I think he's still alive.

“Ugh... that was disgusting...” she mutters as she stands up, gagging slightly. “He won't be moving any time soon... his powers are... nasty.” she says as she walks over to me, almost sighing in relief as my powers negate hers again.

  
“Did you see anything?” I ask making her nod.

“Let's take him back to Tandy... I only want to say this once..” she says as I grab the unmoving teen, tossing him over my shoulder as I reopen the portal, carrying him through it.

“Kuro! I thought I'd gotten you both killed...” she says hugging me and Rogue as I toss him down. “Seeing all that darkness coming from the alleyway I was thought...” she trails off.

  
“Nah, we aren't that easy to kill off... so, Rogue... who the fuck is this guy and why is he a walking cloud of darkness?” I ask making her turn to Tandy.

“Do you recognise him? I saw his memories... it's part of my power, you two met when you were much younger, you were in a car crash... trapped under water.” she starts making Tandy frown as she looks over 'Tyrone'.

Seriously, I feel like I know the name Cloak, but it's just not ringing a bell.

**Cloak is part of the hero team, Cloak and Dagger. Tandy is the other half. Or they would be but somehow I don't think that's going to happen. Shiro has a weird sense of humour... he made Tyrone awaken his powers again much sooner, and without the Light to satiate him he's gone insane from the Dark Hunger.**

Ahh... yeah I have no idea who they are. One of the comics I just missed completely I guess.

“I... that was years ago, I vaguely remember the crash and some other kid, but no, I don't recognise him...” she admits.

“I don't blame you... whatever happened to you two gave him these powers... you as well, that's why he was searching for you, his powers made him... hunger to consume the life force from other people with his Darkness, he thought your... Light could satisfy his hunger.” she explains hesitantly, flinching slightly as she did.

“You okay Rogue?” I ask making her nod.

“Bad memories, he tried not to listen to his powers... but he didn't exactly do well at it, he's killed before... more and more as time went by... Serial Killer might just be the right word for him.” she admits as she shakes her head, trying to shrug off the memories.

“I don't have powers... I think? What... what would he have done to me?” she asks after a moment, looking down at herself in confusion.

“I don't know, he didn't either. He was just trying to 'find his light'. The later memories are... unhinged, they barely make sense.” she admits slowly.

“So... what do we do with him?” Tandy asks as we look at the unconscious teen.

“He wasn't a bad person... but he's gone mad from the Hunger, I think he'll keep trying to kill if we leave him alone.” Rogue admits.

“I... I'll go with whatever Kuro wants to do.” Tandy says quickly.

“Well, if you think he'd keep killing then there's only one real answer...” I say calmly, opening another portal. “It's better I don't do it here. Don't want to leave any evidence... it's for the best.” I say grabbing him and opening another portal.

Rogue looks hesitant but Tandy gives me a nod as I walk through it.

You know how to avoid having a murder investigated? Do it somewhere where there isn't anybody to investigate it. Such as... a war-zone filled with slavers.

Logan's trip is having some unexpected benefits. Who's going to investigate some random dead guy on a mountain in Afghanistan? Stripping him down and sticking his clothes in my inventory to stop his western clothes from attracting unwanted suspicions I decide to kill him the easiest way I know how.

Guns.

Knew I kept this for a reason, one gunshot later and Tyrone is gone from this world, a clip full of bullets to the face makes him far less recognisable.

Hearing some shouting in the distance, I open the portal and jump back through calmly.

“...Was that a mountain?” Rogue asks as she looks at the closing portal.

“Yup, NYPD won't be investigating a murder in the middle east after all. And like that, you're safe again Tandy. A serial killers life is a small price to pay for that.” I say giving her a smile as she hugs me tightly.

**+40 Affection with Tandy Bowen (Dagger) [75/100] for saving her.**

**+10 Affection with Rogue [75/100] for being willing to do what's necessary to protect your girls. **

**Which is funny since Tyrone would have regained his senses after Dagger's power were awoken, she wasn't in any danger.**

Yeah well, I'm not telling them that.

“Thank you... both of you...” she mumbles as she hugs me tighter, making me and Rogue share a smile. We've done good work tonight, from a certain point of view. From their point of view, and I'll let them keep that delusion.

Sorry Tyrone, but you've actually served a decent purpose... Rogue was draining him for a long, long time. And if I remember correctly, that's how she gains the powers of Captain Marvel in some versions. So... theoretically...

“It was nothing, just came along to help out Kuro.” Rogue says easily, unaware of the potential side-effects of tonight. Rogue is an easy target to grind obedience and affection, powering her up with Cloak's weird darkness powers seems like fun, if she needs a 'Light' I'll just do it. My light magic actually seemed to bring him to his senses at the end, which is why I stabbed him before he could speak. It's better for Rogue's conscious if she's draining a mad-man.

I don't care either way.

“Kuro... what school are you going to now?” she asks hesitantly.

“Xavier's school for Gifted Students on Monday and Tuesday, Mid-town high-school on Wednesday and Thursday, Massachusetts Academy Friday and Saturday. Don't ask.” I say calmly.

“Mid-town isn't that far away... maybe it's time for a change.” she says after a moment, looking at me nervously.

“Oh really, missing me already? What happened to staying impersonal?” I ask teasingly smirking down at her as she blushes and slaps my chest.

  
“Shut up. You're the only person I talk to at school anyway, and mum won't care, I can get her to agree if I time it right.” she mutters making me chuckle.

  
“Well aren't you adorable? And to be fair, you're the only person I spoke to either, so it'd be nice to have you around.” I say making her smile shyly.

“So... are you two together?” she asks moving away from me as she looks between me and Rogue.

  
“Yes... but Kuro already has one other girlfriend... and I'm pretty sure he's banging one of our teachers.” Rogue explains with a slight smirk as Tandy laughs under her breath.

“Yeah... you might have powers now, but you haven't changed much. You wouldn't be you if you could keep it in your pants. I was going to invite you to stay the night, but if mum catches you here she might actually kill you. She's still pissed about that whole thing...” she trails off.

“Wait.. what thing? What did I do?” I ask with a frown, going over my memories quickly.

“...the time you got us both drunk and talked us into a threesome. How the hell did you forget that?” she asks with a sigh, ahh... yeah I vaguely remember that. Past Kuro had a bit to drink as well so it's a bit blurry. “She got dumped after her boyfriend at the time caught her, which is why I wasn't angry. Guy was an asshole, a threesome is a small price to pay to get rid of him.”

“...You're welcome, Glad to be of service.” I say after a moment making her giggle.

“I'll let you know if anything comes of it, but you should probably get going... I know how you are about not getting enough sleep. You get all broody and irritated...” she says giving me another hug.

“...Sleep is good, see you around Tandy. Come on Rogue, bed awaits us. We have Logan's class first thing again tomorrow.. and getting my ass kicked is bad enough without me being exhausted at the same time.” I mutter, opening a portal. Giving Tandy a quick kiss I let go of her, heading through the portal with a wave and a yawn...

She has a point, I do get irritated when I don't get enough sleep.

“You did good tonight Rogue, I know you don't like your power but you did great.” I say giving her a kiss as we get changed back into our sleepwear, making her blush.

“You know we're going to get in trouble the moment the Headmaster finds out about this?” she says quietly.

  
“Let me worry about that... he needs me a hell of a lot more than I need him, worse comes to worse? Emma Frost would love a pair of transfers to her school, but Xavier won't let it go that far. Don't worry, babe. I'll handle everything.” I say making her smile at me as we get back into bed, Kitty immediately cuddling against us, still fast asleep.

...Seriously just how heavy of a sleeper is she?

**\- Tuesday – 28/04/2009 -**

“Huh... that was easy.” Ellie says with a smirk as I pick myself of the ground.

“Yeah, Yeah... I'm still warming up.” I grumble shaking myself slightly.

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep well at night...” she taunts as she gets back into position.

“If I slept well last night you'd be face down on the ground... like you're about to be in a moment.” I say getting into position myself, as she prepares to rush at me I get my game head on and actually fight properly. I was still half-asleep in our first fight and it ended up with me being slammed into the ground.

We're in the danger room today, separated into groups. Logan is busy helping someone else today so I'm free from the demon. Instead I got to pair with Ellie, Yukio and Rogue.

My upgrade quest finished while I was sleeping again, so I have the ability to disable my power, next I'm going for the ability to pick and choose what powers I allow. It needs 20 hours and 200 Nullifications total.. but that's childs play.

Rogue and Yukio are just watching for now, I was supposed to be sparring with Rogue but Ellie wanted revenge.

“Woo! Go Ellie! Sorry Kuro!” Yukio cheers.

“Nah, Kuro's going to kick her ass... Sorry Ellie.” Rogue counters casually.

“Well, I can't lose now. Don't want to disappoint Rogue...” I say with a smirk as she smirks back.

“Same, Yukio won't let me live it down if I don't kick your ass.” she says as she rushes towards me, as I dodge her initial punch she tries to get me the same why she did last time, with a leg sweep.

Last time I was too asleep to notice, but hitting the ground has woke me right up, jumping over her extended leg, I use my superior strength to my advantage, pushing her back and grabbing her leg as she flies backwards, swinging her around and tossing her across the little arena the Danger Room made for us.

The X-Men use it for more advanced and realistic simulations for their training, but we're just using it to make some normal fighting arenas. This one looks like a Mortal Kombat stage... the Wu Shi Academy stage to be exact, they probably shouldn't have let me design it to be honest. They did take away my spikes when I tried to fill the pit with them though. I know the original Wu Shi Academy didn't have death pit spikes but I think it would have improved it.

Watching Ellie bounce along the floor I take a moment to simply laugh at her, I could have gone all Hulk Smash and beat her against the ground, but watching her fly of the stage, falling into the spike-less pit is so much better.

The glare on her face as she climbs the ladder out is equally satisfying.

“Enjoy the climb? I hear it's a good work... a few more times and you'll be in great shape.” I say in amusement as she brushes herself off.

“I am in great shape... why did you add a giant pit again?” she asks in annoyance.

“So I could throw you into it. Let's be honest... if you tossed me into the pit, you'd be just as amused.” I say making her pause, before she sighs and nods.

“It would be pretty funny, let's try it out.” she says getting back into position making me smirk.

“I'm awake now, you really want to go for a fly again? I could take two of you without breaking a sweat.” I taunt making her scowl, before she can respond Yukio pipes in, interrupting us.

“Really? Let's find out!” she says walking next to her girlfriend with a grin. “Me and Ellie versus you...” she suggests making me hesitate... Yukio is actually a really good fighter, even if she lacks the strength and power I have. Negating her won't be that useful.

“What's wrong Kuro, don't tell me your all bark and no bite?” Ellie asks with a smirk, wasting no time to get even with me as she sees an opening.

“What if we make it more interesting?” Yukio says with a hint of... something to her tone, getting both our attentions.

“What do you have in mind?” I ask hesitantly. I don't really know Yukio that well, even the Deadpool movie doesn't tell you that much about her.

“A bet! We fight in an anything goes 2v1 battle, people only losing when they're knocked out of the arena or they surrender. The winner/winners gets to order the loser/losers around for the rest of today!” she suggests happily making Ellie's eyes widen, grabbing her girlfriend and whispering something to her quickly.

**Quest Added**

**[Bark and Bite]**

**Objective : Kick Ellie and Yukio's asses and prove you aren't all talk.**

**Reward : Increased Rep with the Students and Teachers here for beating them in a two on one fight so early in your time here (Yukio is a very honest girl, she'll happily tell people you beat them), the ability to order them around for today.**

**Failure Cost : Decreased Rep with the Students and Teachers (no-one likes a braggart), Ellie and Yukio get to order you around all day (Soul-Bound Bets would ensure your obedience)**

**Bonus Objective: Take no damage**

**Bonus Reward: Martial Arts and Athletics Proficiency increased**

**Hidden Objective: ???**

**Hidden Reward: ???**

...Worst case is I lose and look like a dumbass, even with the bet I highly doubt Ellie and Yukio would have me do anything terrible, embarrassing? Yes, but not harmful. Best case? I get two free upgrades.

“What's wrong, Ellie? Don't tell me your all bark and no bite? I'm game if you aren't too scared...” I taunt back making her look at me with a scowl.

“Bring it on.” she growls, she's easy to mess with.

“This is going to be fun...” Yukio says as she gets into a far more professional stance than me or Ellie, I doubt I'll be getting my bonus upgrades... but I should be able to make up the difference between, after all... anything goes right?

I have Skill Creation, time to put it to work...

**[Light Chains]**

**250 MP to cast**

**Creates a set of chains made of Pure Light to bind and hold a target**

**Effect – Bind Target**

**Range – Short **

**Duration – Short**

“Rogue, count us down please.” I say getting a nod from her.

“Sure thing, Sugah... Five, Four, Three, Two, One... Fight!” she shouts, the moment she does I cast my new spell, bright white chains bursting from the ground and wrapping around Yukio before she can react, tightly binding her as she falls to the ground, her legs chained together.

“What the...” Ellie starts before I rush her, she barely has time to realise her mistake before I charge into her without pausing. Just call me the Juggernaut bitch.

Sending her flying away from her bound girlfriend I rush over to her and lift her from the ground, tossing her from the arena again as her eyes widen in shock.

“Bye, bye! Anything goes right?” I say as I turn back to Yukio, that took all of a few seconds but my chains are already failing... the problem with having Light Magic Proficiency at Novice, my Light spells are still kinda weak. It doesn't help that by moving away from her she could use her own Electricity to weaken the chain, a normal human would have been held longer.

As she breaks free she gets up quickly, recovering before I can close the distance between us, throwing a wild swing at her she calmly... deflects it? She can't block my attacks, I'm too strong in comparison to her but she can just direct my punch away from her as she dodges.

As she moves in to attack me, I respond by lashing out and kicking her in the stomach hard, sending her backwards, unlike Ellie she only goes a few steps before she steadies herself, a look of concentration on her face.

Focusing myself I send a light arrow at her, casting Light Chains at the same time, as she dodges under the admittedly slow arrow the chains burst from the ground again, this time she's ready and manages to avoid their grasp.

What she doesn't avoid is part three of this plan, my arrow and chains were just to get her into the right position and knock her off balance, closing the distance I grab her, wrapping my arms around her chest pinning her arms to her side as I squeeze her hard. Another Light Chains captures her now immobile legs stopping her from kicking me as I bear hug her with most of my strength.

“Anything goes, right?” I ask her, our faces inches from each other.

  
“I- Urgh... I should have been more specific, huh?” she asks mostly calm, the occasion grunt of pain leaving her as my grip gets tighter.

“Yup... surrender?” I ask recasting my chains just in case.

“N-nope...” she grunts out, struggling as she tries to break free, out of the corner of my eyes I see Ellie re-enter the arena, starting to rush towards us before Rogue stops her.

“You went out of the arena, you're out of the fight.” she says sternly. “If you get involved you both lose anyway.” she says sternly making Ellie pause, looking indecisive.

“Don't worry, Ellie... It'll be over soon anyway...” I say with a grin tightening my grip again as Yukio moans in pain, I can almost feel her bones creaking under my strength.

“I... just give up Yukio, a dumb spar isn't worth getting seriously hurt.” Ellie says making Yukio sigh, a look of stubbornness appearing on her face, looking completely out of place. After a moment she sighs again.

  
“I give up... cheater.” she mumbles as I let her go, a quick Healing Scan shows that I've actually cracked three of her ribs.

“Wait, come here...” I say as I cast Minor Heal on her, it takes a few times to get her back into shape but after a few casts her ribs are back in perfect condition.

“Thanks Kuro... she gets weirdly stubborn about fighting sometimes.” Ellie mutters. “Either she barely tries at all because she's scared of hurting her partner or she decides to fight to the death. Dumb-ass.” Ellie scolds fondly as she checks Yukio over, watching her girlfriend pout looking like a particularity angry kitty.

**+10 Affection with Ellie Phimister (Negasonic Teenage Warhead) [25/100] for healing Yukio (even if you hurt her in the first place...)**

**Quest Complete**

**[Bark and Bite]**

**Objective : Kick Ellie and Yukio's asses and prove you aren't all talk.**

**Reward : Increased Rep with the Students and Teachers here for beating them in a two on one fight so early in your time here (Yukio is a very honest girl, she'll happily tell people you beat them), the ability to order them around for today.**

**Bonus Objective: Take no damage**

**Bonus Reward: Martial Arts and Athletics Proficiency Upgraded**

**Hidden Objective: Cheat your way to victory.**

**Hidden Reward: White Magic Proficiency Upgraded**

...I think I just got an erection.

“So, as you can see... I am not all bark. Feel free to praise me.” I say with a smirk as Ellie sighs in annoyance.

  
“Fine, congratulations you beat up a pair of girls. I'm sure you're proud.” she drawls out making me laugh.

“I believe in equal rights, equal lefts as well. These fists are unisex...” I reply making her laugh.

“Yeah, fine... well done. You didn't actually use your fists though, you really like grappling huh?” she asks after a moment, pausing as I heal the growing bruise on her stomach.

“Yes, it's a legitimate tactic. I wasn't going to try beating Yukio in a game of skill... that's a losing game so I just used raw power. Can't beat my ass with her better fighting style if she can't move.” I admit, making Ellie nod.

“Fair enough, playing to your strengths is smart... Logan would approve. You win.” she admits with a shrug.

“And that means...” I say making her sigh again.

“Ugh... it means we have to do what you say until midnight, happy now?” she asks flipping me off as I laugh.

“Yeah pretty happy, victory is sweet after all...” I say with a grin, making her roll her eyes.

“So, what do you want us to do?” she asks with her arms crossed.

“Right now? Nothing, Logan could show up any minute and I don't want to end up fighting him again. But after this class is done... when we get changed into our normal clothes, I want you two to switch outfits and stay that way for the rest of the day.” I order making her stare at me in confusion.

“...Why?” she asks after a moment.

  
“Because the idea of you wearing a skirt, and Yukio wearing your punk rocker look is hilarious?” I say with a shrug making her facepalm.

“Great... I hate skirts. This is gonna suck.” she mumbles, Yukio seems pretty happy about it.

  
“I haven't seen you wear a skirt in ages... this is going to be fun.” Yukio counters making Ellie sigh again.

For now, it's back to actually studying. Spitting up, I spar with Rogue for the rest of the class, letting her fight normally for once. She loses pretty badly, but she doesn't seem particularly bothered... honestly she seems to like grappling, and her hands have a tendency to roam while we fight...

It's actually more effective than most fighting styles, her groping is more distracting than any punches.

After class ends we head to the changing rooms, Ellie and Yukio heading into one stall together, waiting outside with a smirk I watch as Yukio happily jumps out wearing Ellie's torn jeans and punk themed t-shirt giving a spin as she does.

...The stall remains closed as Ellie hides inside it.

“Ellie... either you can come out or I'm coming in.” I say with a smirk, her hand popping out and flipping me off before it goes back inside, I can hear Yukio giggling behind me.

“Well... I warned you.” I say stepping past the curtain as she glares at me. “I don't know why you're so embarrassed... you look good.” I say with a smirk as I look over her, Yukio dresses like your typical girl next door, a long modest skirt down to her shins and a cute blouse... Ellie doesn't seem to find it as funny as me.

“I look ridiculous, how Yukio wears this all day I don't know... do I really have to go to class like this?” she mutters as she tugs at the blouse with a scowl.

“Tell you what... since I'm such a nice guy I'll give you a choice, you can go back to your room and get a new outfit... if you give me your underwear and don't put any more on.” I offer making her stare at me in annoyance.

“You're a pervert.” she says with a deadpan look.

  
“Hey, I'm giving you a choice. There wouldn't be much point in the bet if it didn't embarrass you or benefit me. Blame Yukio.” I say making her sigh.

“Trust me, I do... Yukio's games always end with me embarrassed, normally it doesn't include being in public though.” she says, pausing for a moment. “Ugh, fine... are you going to turn around?” she asks after a moment.

  
“Wasn't planning on it... like I said, it might as well benefit me, or are you planning on wimping out?” I ask making her groan.

  
“A bet's a bet...” she says pulling her skirt up, I can't really see anything since she's lifted it from behind the front still down but after a moment she pulls down a pair of incredibly frilly pink panties and steps out of them.

“Okay, there's no way in hell that those are yours.” I say as she kicks them off her leg.

  
“Yukio insisted that underwear counted as part of the outfit, then she stole mine. Trust me, it's almost a relief to have them off.” she mutters as she turns away, unbuttoning her blouse and awkwardly undoing her bra and pulling it off and redoing her blouse, I can just see her nipples against the thin cloth. Tossing it to the ground she crosses her arms over her chest and gives me a deadpan stare. “Happy now? Can I get go and get changed?” she asks as I pick up the underwear, sticking the bra inn my inventory and the panties in my pocket. “Those are Yukio's favourite... you better give them back later.”

“Sure, sure... better go quickly or you'll be late for class...” I say making her eyes widen. The school is big, and the dorms are quite far away from the class.

Today should be fun.

**\- Ellie - **

Rushing back to her room she practically tore the clothes off as she grabbed a new outfit.

“Aww... you looked cute.” Yukio says in amusement as she sits on the bed, watching her get changed.

“No, you look cute dressed like that. It doesn't suit me at all... also... you let him win.” she accused.

“Nope... I was planning on it but I didn't need to, Kuro is scarily strong, I thought he was going to snap me in two. Turns out saying anything goes to a magic mutant was a bad idea.” Yukio admitted with a embarrassed shrug.

...She could really pull off the punk look. She could at least thank Kuro for giving her a sight like that.

“And now we both have to do whatever Kuro says for the rest of the day... did you really think this through? Kuro's a pervert... and honest one but a pervert all the same...” she replied.

“This is for the best, a single day for you to work out your feelings over him, and once it's over you can just play it off as a bet. No hard feelings, and any awkwardness will be forgotten soon enough.” Yukio explained as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, looking down at where her nipples were clearly viable with a frown.

Grabbing a jacket she tossed it on, covering herself better as she sighed.

“Yeah, yeah... just remember that this was your idea when Kuro decides to bend you over.” she muttered, feeling herself grow aroused at the image of Kuro and Yukio... that was... surprisingly hot.

“I won't, it's just a bet after all.” she said with a shrug as they set off back to class before they were late, Professor Ororo would not approve of them being late...

One day, she'd manage to be as laid back and carefree as Yukio, one day. Not today though...

Running through the hallways she scowled as they barely reached the classroom in time, seeing Kuro sitting in the back row smirking at them. As he gestured for her to sit next to him she gave Yukio an annoyed look.

“Aww... you looked better before...” he said quietly as she sat next to him, Yukio giggling beside her. Great, trapped between the pervert and the mischievous girlfriend. “You know... I can see that you aren't wearing a bra... but I have to check to make sure you kept your side of the deal...” he said trailing off as she stared at him.

“And how are you supposed to do that?” she asked quietly, immediately feeling his hand on her lower back, slowly moving down and slipping beneath her jeans, groping her bare ass as she glared at him lightly, trying not to draw attention. “There, no underwear... happy now?” she asked as calmly as she could. After a moment she felt a second hand on her ass, making her sigh as she glared at her unrepentantly grinning girlfriend.

“What? It looked fun...”

This class was going to be a pain...

**\- Later -**

Okay, Professor Ororo absolutely saw Kuro feeling her up... and she didn't say a thing? The fuck? The rest of the classes had continued the same way, Kuro teasing her for his amusement... and Yukio joining in for her own amusement.

Yukio could be a little devil sometimes...

Standing in Kuro's room she frowned as she watched him sit down on the bed looking at both of them.

  
“So... what do you want?” she asked hesitantly, seeing him smirk at her. “Also... what do you have on Professor Ororo for her to ignore you fucking around in her class?” she asked after a moment making him laugh.

  
“For... certain reasons the big boss here really wants me to stay, and he's already pissed me off, so I can get away with a lot. Call it preferential treatment. And for what I want... I'm not sure yet. I have you both for the rest of the night, might as well make the most of it right?” he asks making her sigh.

“I would have.” she admits. “I had some fun ideas of how to embarrass you, but a bets a bet... you won, do what you want.” she reluctantly admits. Her pride had bit her in the ass, but she wasn't a sore loser.

“Thanks, I think I will... take your tops off.” he orders, moving and laying back on the bed, his hands laced behind his head as he watched them, glancing at Yukio she sighed as she saw her girlfriends t-shirt already over her head, her plain black sports bra covering Yukio's breasts. They were both b-cup so they could swap bras without any real issue, even if they both had different ideas over what underwear they preferred. “Good girl Yukio, lose the sports bra as well.” he ordered, not wanting to leave Yukio alone she quickly pulled her own t-shirt off, letting it drop as she resisted the urge to cover her exposed tits as he looked over her body. She didn't have the breasts that Rogue or even Kitty had, but he didn't seem to mind. As Yukio joined her in exposing her breasts, she meet Yukio's eyes, seeing the carefree smile on her face.

“Good girls, come here... kneel on the bed, one at each side of my legs.” he ordered, patting the bed as they approached, kneeling beside him, as they did he reached up and gently groped Yukio's breasts, getting a quiet moan from her as his fingers played with her nipple.

“Just gonna ignore me, huh?” she asked sarcastically, making Kuro laugh.

“Don't worry yourself, I have plenty of time for both of you, besides I've spent the last couple of hours feeling you up, thought I should spread it out a little...” he said teasingly, before he moved away from Yukio, wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her closer, his lips capturing hers as his tongue pressed against her closed mouth.

After a moment, she parted her lips allowing his tongue entry, her hand resting on his still covered chest as their tongue's danced, her eyes closing after a moment. As he broke the kiss she opened her eyes, glancing hesitantly at her girlfriend before her eyes widened slightly.

  
She was expecting Yukio to at least regret this a little... she was very good at reading her girlfriend, the look in her eyes was pure lust nothing more, no hesitation as she watched her girlfriend make out with another person.

“Both of you, lose the jeans. Yukio you can keep your panties on for now.” he said easily, watching them carefully as they obeyed quickly, clearly Yukio had no plans on stopping this, and she wasn't leaving her girlfriend alone.

Honestly, it wasn't like this was even that bad... it's just a game, just a bet. Just like Yukio said, she could just try it out and see how she liked it, if she didn't? Tomorrow she could brush it all off, not make any more bets and just stay friends with Kuro instead.

Pulling her jeans down she tossed them off the bed, once again resisting the urge to cover herself as Kuro looked over her naked body, a appreciative smirk on his face. She was starting to wish she'd given herself some extra care down there this morning, the bush topping her slit embarrassing her. She kept it mostly trimmed... when she could be bothered.

“Right... now, kiss each other.” he ordered making her pause.

“Really? Don't you see enough of this with Rogue and Kitty?” she asked, before Yukio captured her lips, stopping her from saying anything else.

“Rogue and Kitty would make out for my entertainment, but they're straight... mostly, not 100% sure about Kitty, but they both prefer men at any rate... so I want to see how much of a difference it makes when both girls are into girls.” he said as he watched them, his hands moving to both their asses, Yukio's covered by her sports panties, not that it did much to stop Kuro's wandering hands.

“Right... both of you lay down next to me now.” he said after a few minutes, if it wasn't for his fingers gently digging into her ass. Breaking the kiss they stared at each other for a moment, panting slightly, it seemed so much more intense with someone watching... Laying down she watched as Kuro pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, exposing his chiselled chest to their eyes... suddenly the strength he displayed made a lot more sense. She liked the softness of Yukio's breasts but the solid abs were pretty sexy as well...

Then he undid his jeans and tossed them off to the side, keeping his boxers on, tented by his growing erection... it already seemed bigger than their strap-on. Maybe she should have tried out a larger one instead of just using their smaller toys... Kuro looked like he could split her in two.

Grabbing them, he pulled them both closer so they were resting on his chest, his hands still playing with their asses. After a moment he grabbed her wrist, moving her hand and resting it on his bulge, smirking at her.

She was many things, a coward wasn't one of them... moving quickly she slid her hand beneath his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his shaft... it was hot to touch, nothing like the cold plastic she was used to... it was harder than she expected as well, as she started stroking it she turned back to see Kuro making out with Yukio, his hand groping her bare chest as they swapped saliva, she could see how hard Yukio's nipples had gotten under Kuro's surprisingly skillful fingers.

After a moment, Yukio's hand joined hers, Kuro breaking the kiss with Yukio and capturing her lips instead, their hands kept getting in each others way, lacking the experience to work together properly, so she moved her hand away, moving it back when he kissed Yukio.

She lost track of how long they did this, swapping between which one was kissing him and which one was jerking him off, the shaft at it's full size now, her fingers could barely wrap around the thick shaft... at some point Yukio fully stripped him of his boxers, leaving him as naked as her, though Yukio still had her panties on.

After a while, he broke the kiss, looking between them with a strange look on his face.

“What is it?” she asked as he looked back and forth.

“I'm trying to decide which of you has poutier lips... looks like it's you Ellie, congratulations... can you guess what I want you to do with them?” he asked her with a smirk, his hand resting on her cheek as he ran his thumb along her lips gently as her eyes widened, glancing down at the pole of meat standing proud..

Taking a deep breath she moved down the bed, kneeling between his legs as she looked up at him and Yukio as she was leaning against his chest, sprawled over him as she placed a series of kisses along his shoulder and chest.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned down and placed a light kiss on the tip of the shaft, the taste salty pre-cum filling her mouth almost immediately. It wasn't as bad as she expected... moving her head even lower she ran her tongue along his shaft, from the base to the tip before she took the bulbous head into her mouth.

Honestly, she was just copying what she saw in porn, she watched it for the girls but sometimes she watched straight porn... for the same reason guys watched lesbian porn she guessed.

“You're her first real dick... she's only played with toys and me before you.” Yukio said, kissing Kuro repeatedly, her hand resting on Ellie's head as she guided it further down the hot shaft. “You like that don't you? Having a lesbians lips wrapped around your manly dick, making her girlfriend watch...”

“Naturally, you must have known something like this would happen when you made that bet?” he asked, smirking at Yukio. “No man would miss a chance to have a threesome with a hot lesbian couple, you practically served yourself up to me... why?” he asked making Yukio hesitate.

“Because Ellie has a thing for you.” she admitted, making her eyes widen as Kuro turned to her, she wasn't exactly in a position to refute Yukio's words, her mouth stuffed with dick.

“Well, well... isn't that interesting.” he said, before gripping her short hair and pulling her off his shaft. “Yukio, be a dear and take her place, Ellie, let's talk.” he said pulling her next to him as Yukio placed a series of kisses along his chest, getting lower and lower before she reached his dick, wrapping her lips around it obediently.

“I... it's not like that.” she muttered as she leaned against his chest, his hand going back to her ass immediately.

“Oh, what is it like then?” he asked her, his free hand guiding Yukio as she blew him, despite seeing her girlfriend sucking someone off... she didn't feel even remotely betrayed... Yukio looked beautiful as she stared up at them, drool trailing down her chin.

“I... don't know. I like girls, I've never liked a single guy, not even celebrities... but there's something different about you, and Yukio noticed.. and then decided to help me work it out. She means well... she just has weird ideas sometimes.” she admitted with a fond sigh, leaning against Kuro's chest, her head on his shoulder.

“...then I'll give you a proper choice, no catch this time. If you really want to, you and Yukio can leave, I've had enough fun, bet's over. Or you can stay... and you know what will happen if you do... your choice.” he offered making her eyes widen.

“...No catch? Not even going to wait till you've... finished?” she asked hesitantly.

“I can finish myself off, I'm close anyway. I'd rather not force you to do anything, I was testing you in the changing room, and then in the classroom to see how far you'd let me go. You never even tried to stop me...” he said easily making her blush, thinking hard.

“...tonight doesn't mean anything, in the morning I'll decide if I want a repeat, but you should try everything once right?” she asked, kissing him briefly. She knew she was blushing but he didn't call her out on it.

“Fair enough... tonight is just some fun, just an experiment.” he said capturing her lips.

...And like that she couldn't blame Yukio for this any more, she'd been offered an out, and turned him down.

Watching as Yukio sped up her bobbing, her eyes widened as Kuro grunted thrusting his hips up slightly, moments later she saw the thick white cum leak out from her lips and trail down his shaft as she pulled back, the last of the cum landing on her cheek.

As Yukio held the cum in her mouth, Kuro pushed her towards her girlfriend.

“Go on, give her a kiss. You should try everything once right?” he said teasingly, giving him an annoyed stare she did as she was told, kissing her girlfriend deeply as Yukio pushed some of the cum into her mouth with her tongue, swallowing quickly she had to admit it wasn't nearly as bad as she expected it to be. Kinda salty but it wasn't unpleasant.

“There we go, clean your girlfriends face.” he ordered making her blush as she licked the cum from Yukio's cheek making her giggle.

“W-what now?” she asked, yelping as Kuro grabbed her, spinning her around onto her back as he smirked down at her, glancing down she saw him aiming his still hard shaft at her admittedly wet slit. “I... just be gentle. Our toys are smaller than you...” she mumbled, spreading her legs as Yukio wrapped her arm around Kuro's shoulder, watching as he moved his long dick towards her, the tip slowly spreading her lower lips as it pushed into her, he listened to her request as he slowly fed the thick shaft into her, inch after inch disappearing into her tight slit.

“How does it feel, baby?” Yukio asked, a strange hint of... something to her tone.

“He's... so big... it's splitting me in two.” she admitted as she felt him finally bottom out in her, reaching depths previously untouched.

“Go on, Kuro... fuck her. Pound my girlfriends pussy.” Yukio encouraged, playing with herself as she whispered into his ears. Smirking, Kuro pulled out till only the tip was still within her, as she attempted to brace herself he thrust down into her again in one fast move, piercing straight to the entrance of her womb, a loud moan leaving her as he started to move properly, setting a constant rhythm as he started to pound her, the bed shaking with each thrust.

Each time he moved, a jolt of pleasure ran through her body, her moans quickly filling the room, almost drowning out Yukio's encouragements, urging him to fuck her harder.

“You've never moaned that loud for me...” Yukio said, placing kisses across her face. “You love it don't you? A real dick pounding your dyke pussy... I bet toys won't even do it for you after Kuro ruins you, ruins us both.”

Oh god... it made sense now, Yukio was just getting hornier as she watched her get fucked... Yukio was a cuckold. She wanted to see her get fucked by another person, wanted to see Ellie stolen from her... how the hell did she miss that?

As Kuro pulled out she whined in disappointment before she could stop herself, barely having time to question the sudden emptiness before she was spun around and pulled onto her hands and knees, Kuro immediately thrusting back into her.

  
“Needed to change position to speed up... get ready Ellie...” he warned her, giving her a moment to adjust before he started moving again, speeding up quickly as he bottomed out inside her repeatedly, holding her hip with one hand while the other was tightly gripping her short hair, pulling her head up and making her stare straight at the masturbating Yukio, the sports panties around one of her ankles as she fingered herself desperately.

Moaning loudly, she watched Yukio speed up her fingers in time in response... she was getting off listening to Ellie moan, well... she always tried to give Yukio what she wanted... letting go of her restraint she let her voice ring out, filling the room and covering the sound of flesh striking flesh.

Feeling Kuro speed up again, her eyes widened as her mouth dropped open, her climax approaching at record speed, a scream escaping her as she clenched down on his shaft, as she did Kuro seemingly went wild, throwing gentleness out of the window as her arms failed her, falling face down ass up on the bed, unable to do anything but take it as he railed into her mercilessly, losing track of how long she'd spent like that, it was easier to count the orgasms he was forcing on her than to try keeping track of time.

Somewhere between climax four and five, he thrust forwards with an almost primal grunt, her eyes widening as she felt her insides being flooded with a seemingly endless wave of cum.

As he pulled out of her with a satisfied groan he turned her around again, propping her upright with her back to the headboard before he grabbed Yukio, forcing her into Ellie's former position face down ass up, Yukio's face pushed into her soiled pussy as she looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Get licking Yukio, I want her clean and ready for round two when I'm done with you...” he ordered, Yukio's tongue immediately getting to work lapping at her sore abused slit as he moved behind her, lining up with Yukio's own pussy and thrusting in to the hilt, a ear-piercing scream leaving her as she was penetrated.

Looking into Kuro's eyes she felt her face grow hot... they weren't escaping until he was finished with them... she couldn't bring herself to regret her choice.

**\- Kuro – Wednesday (Early Morning) – 29/04/2009 -**

Watching the two sleeping girls I try to stop myself from laughing out loud, looking at the weapon of untold power in my hands...

This will be the key to my victory in Marvel... my ultimate secret weapon...

**[How to Love Good]**

**A Grimoire on the Art of Eromancy written by it's founder, Luna Love-very-Good and her willing research assistant Shiro Eis. Ignore the weird animal drawings, they're kinda her thing.**

Unlimited Power!

**\- Bonus Scene – External Influence - **

“You trait-” he cut off, eldritch black magic binding and gagging him as the scum finished capturing him.

  
“Enough out of you, Nicodemus... you've served your purpose.” she said as she dragged him into what was clearly a ritual circle, despite his best efforts to free himself.

“What are you playing at Selene, you can't kill us. We'll simply return, all you're doing is making enemies.” Absalom tried reasoning with the crazed woman, simply making her smirk.

“Oh don't be such a fool, I didn't live this long by being stupid... I may not be able to kill you permanently, but I don't need to. You fools are nothing more than a gift, Death has a new agent with a new list. I intend to buy myself off her hit list, no matter the cost.” Selene explained, making his blood run cold as he felt his powers be drained from him. They'd return in time... but if Selene was planning on handing him over to the newest Agent of Death then time was the one thing he didn't have.

**Authors Note : And so it begins... after today I am working long shifts almost every day till early January. I'll still be posting, don't get me wrong, but if I go silent for a while it's because I just don't have time to write.**

**  
I'll try and post as often as I can, but that might not be often at all (by my standards anyway). It's back to NG+ anyway now.**


	7. An Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 07 : An Unexpected Meeting

Watching her base go up in flames she scowled deeply, all that work... all that planning, gone up in flames.

  
Hydra had finally found her and her Serpent Society and set about eliminating her before she could try and take them over... and as they attack her Rachel finally betrayed her, freeing Captain America and vanishing into the night with him. It was ironic that her finding Captain America was what tipped Hydra off to their location, they hadn't covered their tracks well enough.

She'd hunt them down later, but with the attention from both Hydra and Shield she needed to leave... that being said she had one last card to play. At the moment both Shield and Hydra would be hunting her and her followers... but she had a plan to deal with that.

They couldn't hunt her... when they were too busy hunting each other. Sending the signal she smirked to herself. Nick Fury would be too busy hunting down the leads she had arranged to be delivered to him, he couldn't ignore proof that Hydra had infiltrated his organisation after all, that they were in the very council commanding him. And Hydra would be too busy dealing with Shield to chase her. It didn't matter who won, she'd have time to hide and recover.

She'd set up and start again, as long as she was alive her ambition would continue.

**\- Yukio – Next Morning -**

“You know... we'll be late for school if you two don't hurry up.” Yukio said absently as she laid on the bed, not moving herself despite her words. “It's your first day at Midtown right? Do you really want to be late?” she asked again as her hands groped her own breasts gently.

“We- Uh... harder... We'll be done so-oOon.” Ellie bit out between her grunts and moans,on her back with her legs pushed up beside her head as Kuro pounded into her fiercely.

“...This is your second round this morning.” she said bluntly with a smile as she watched Ellie be defiled by the insatiable man.

“Y-you're one to talk... ugh... Oh god... Mmmm...” Ellie moaned out, cumming again around the invaded shaft as she her head fell limp on the bed, Kuro speeding up his ruthless pounding as he violated the defenceless girl. Looking down at her own pussy she had to admit she had a point... his cum leaking out from her.

“I'm going to get a shower... hurry up and creampie her sexy...” she said placing a kiss on Kuro's cheek, immediatly being grabbed and forcibly kissed, her lips bruising from his rough treatment. Breaking the kiss she hopped out of the bed, leaving Ellie to her fate.

Washing herself of the sweat and semen from last nights and the mornings games she sighed to herself as minutes later she felt a rough kiss on her neck, a pair of large hands groping her soapy body.

“Honestly Kuro... four times in one morning? Wait till after school, we have places to be.” she giggled, seeing Ellie limp into the shower and start cleaning herself off with a tired smirk.

“Nope...” he replied simply, popping the P as he gripped her hips and bent her over slightly, her breasts pressing into the shower wall as he pressed his rock-hard shaft against her wet pussy and thrusted into her with little foreplay. Moaning she braced herself against the wall and moved her hips back in time with his thrusts. She had never been late for school before... but she couldn't bring herself to stop him.

**\- Kuro – Later -**

Minor heal is useful for fixing minor injuries like bite-marks and limps. Despite that I've deliberately left the love-bite I put on Ellie's neck untouched, some of the students have already joked with her and Yukio about it... which makes the fact that I'm the one who did it more entertaining. Kitty and Rogue know, and so does Jean obviously but it's funny watching Ellie stutter out excuses instead of just blaming Yukio, it makes people more suspicious that just playing it off.

Sitting in the bus next to Rogue, I play on my phone as she leans against me, her head resting on my shoulder as we head to Mid-town High. Apparently there was a... issue at the last school involving the Brotherhood teens and the X-men trainees. It went bad... and even with Xavier smoothing things over the Xavier's kids weren't welcome there any more.

Midtown was the only other school willing to take them in the area... at least not without Xavier mindfucking a lot of people. When a gymnasium blows up, word gets around and there is a limit to what mind control can do.

The Brotherhood boys were pulled out entirely, and no one knows where they were sent. It seems more like Magneto just decided to not have them be at a human school at all. Which means they might be more dangerous than their evolution counterparts of they have been pulled into the main brotherhood.

Stroking Rogue's hair as we travel I pass the time playing a shitty phone game, it's basically angry birds but you throw Captain America's Shield to hit bad guys instead.

Getting a message I sigh as the vibration makes me miss Red Skull, checking it with a frown.

'You're newfound fame has it's uses, we can suppress it and give the public something new to pay attention to or we can make use of your five minutes of fame... my preferred choice. Any preference?' Emma asks making me sigh. I don't actually like attention if I'm honest.

It makes my life annoying, I'd rather be an unknown working in the shadows... that being said... being famous comes with it's own benefits doesn't it? Do I want to sacrifice my comfort for the benefits of fame?

...even if I do get attention, when more and more enhanced start appearing I'll become one of many, not really worth attention. Already there's the Fantastic Four and Spider-man in New York alone, Iron Man as well once he escapes the terrorists.

Then the Avengers as a whole, a teenager with teleportation and healing isn't really worth attention in the long run. When the invasion happens I might do some PR work healing injured civilians and using Light Magic to deal with a few of the Chitauri.

Light Magic is so much more publicly acceptable than my usual fair.

...Honestly, even if she tries to get rid of the attention, I'm probably going to end up in the spotlight by accident with my usual luck. I might as well control the attention, it's better to use it than to have it be uncontrolled speculation and rumours.

Sending my answer back it takes her less than a minute to reply, not even giving me time to start my game up before she tells me that she'll set up an interview with a reporter for today.

Apparently we should strike while the iron is hot.

She explains that I don't need to worry about it, no matter how it goes the reporter will make it look good, Emma will take care of that.

Sending back an agreement I go back to my game, Red Skull is being a little bitch to hit, hiding behind Nazi soldiers and a wall, you have to angle it just right so the shield bounces through the opening and hits him in the head.

**+10 Affection with Emma Frost [40/100] for being willing to use your fame. She really would have gotten rid of the attention if you asked her to.**

Nice to know... my little alliance with her is already baring fruit.

As the bus pulls up at the school Rogue frowns looking over the class schedule.

  
“...we don't have a single class together. That's... weird? All the mutants are grouped together... except you.” she says with a frown as she compares our schedules.

She's not wrong, looking at Kitty and Ellie's I am in a different group than any of them... coincidence or is someone pulling strings? Hard to tell.

“Well we can meet up at lunch, and you're sleeping in my room tonight... so it doesn't matter that much.” I say giving her a kiss as she blushes, we're piling off the bus and some of the human students are lurking around outside so we've already been seen. Kissing Kitty to I listen to the whispers my some-what enhanced ears pick up with a smile.

Better to get it out of the way. I'm not pretending that we aren't together.

**+20 Reputation at Midtown Highschool [30/100], the guys already want to be you.. and the girls are wondering why two girls would share you.**

I already had ten?

...Isn't Flash a major spider-man fanboy? If he's here that could explain it. Plus, having a new student who was just on the news must be interesting for the normal humans.

“I'll see you two at lunch, our first classes are in different sections of the school.” I say giving her one last kiss as I follow the map I was given this morning and head to my classroom. Peter Parker should be around here somewhere, probably Michelle Jones and Ned as well.

Wasn't there the Vulture's daughter as well? Homecoming shouldn't have had happened yet right? I think she was a Spider-man fangirl as well... one that Peter had a crush on.

That was before his thing for Michelle (who I'm not calling MJ), but again... I could be completely wrong since this world might not follow the movies perfectly. I know I usually take peoples girls, but Peter can have Michelle. Don't get me wrong, she's hot... but she and Peter were a cute couple and Peter deserves some love, I might not be heroic but I can appreciate the sacrifice people like Peter put in to being Heroes... at least when they aren't after me.

“You're the new guy, right?” a feminine voice gets my attention as I'm checking the room number, turning I make eye contact with a pair of smiling light blue eyes as I immediately change my mind as the sexy red-head in a tight white shirt and skin-tight jeans smiles kindly at me.

Hello Tiger...

“That's me... I take it you're one of my classmates?” I ask holding my hand out as she takes it, before she can shake it I lift it and give it a kiss making her giggle.

“I am, Mary-Jane Watson at your service, but you can just call me MJ... and you don't need to introduce yourself, Tiger. Kuro Tepes... the playboy who saved Spider-man. Gossip travels faster than the speed of sound apparently, I doubt anyone in our class haven't heard of you.” she giggles as I smirk.

“The price of being me, I guess... but yeah, that's me. I didn't think my name had already been linked to my little escapade with Spidey but oh well.” I say as we wait outside the locked classroom.

“It wasn't in the news reports... but people online work fast, I guess someone from your last school recognised you since your name was being thrown around on forums right after... word of advice, there's a kid called Flash here... he's the biggest Spider-fanboy, you should probably expect him to have a thousand questions for you.” she says as more people start to arrive, one of them making me frown for a brief second.

“Hey MJ.” she says as she leans against the opposite wall, playing on her phone.

“Hey, MJ.” Mary-Jane says back to Michelle with a smile. What.

Well, I knew that Michelle wasn't Mary-Jane obviously but I can't say I saw this coming. And I take it back again, Peter can have Michelle, but Mary-Jane is mine. Should I expect a Harry Osborn as well?

“This is Kuro, our new classmate. Kuro, this is Michelle Jones, also nicknamed MJ... we both liked the name and couldn't decide on which of us should be MJ. Now we both are, don't mind her.. she's not a 'people-person'.” MJ explains as Michelle gives me a wave before putting her headphones on and ignoring us.

While we wait for the teacher MJ introduces me to a few more people as they show up, some of them being recognisable, Ned, Gwen Stacey (who I don't think went to Mid-town but here she is), a young Betty Brant, Elizabeth Toomes (which means the Vulture is almost certainly going to happen) and Flash Johnson... who immediately started questioning me over Spidey.

...And insisted on taking a picture with me 'for the gram'. Deciding not to punch him in his annoying face I played along, better to make a good first impression. Flash is the annoying rich kid from the movies, not the dumb jock.

No Harry Osborn though. Interesting.

  
Hearing a gasp, I turn and make eye contact with the wide-eyed Peter making him look away nervously. Does he really think I won't recognise him?

Before he can say anything the teacher arrives and class begins, I take a moment to introduce myself properly but the teacher stops the questions making it clear that they aren't to bother my about any 'supernatural things'.

Which basically announces that yes, I have powers and yes, I was the one on the news. He meant well but don't think he thought that one through.

If anything the whispers and stares increased as he tried starting the class but oh well, shit happens. It wasn't going to stay secret either way.

Deciding to work on my reputation since I can't slink into the shadows I make a habit to prove my intelligence, my INT stat doing good work as I outdo the rest of the class easily... except Peter himself who almost manages to keep up with me. If I didn't have the INT checks he'd even beat me... but The Game is unfair to it's NPC's and when I simply have to have a stat be high enough to win, I will.

He has to learn the old fashioned way, Isis gives me the answers.

As our classes break for Lunch, he starts to approach me before shaking his head, grabbing Ned and pulling him away. Ned already knows?

Heading to lunch, MJ comes with me so she can 'give me the tour'.

“So... I'm curious, and you'll probably get asked this a lot... but what's with the girlfriends?” she asks as we walk to the cafeteria making me smile.

“It's... complicated? Or I'm just greedy. I like Rogue... and I like Kitty. They like me, so I'm dating both.” I try to explain my love life with a slight frown.

“Huh... and they are okay with that? I guess it's not cheating when you don't hide it? The rest of the kids from your other school tend to keep to themselves, I don't think I've ever spoken to a single other student from Xavier's school before you. It's weird... but somehow it just... makes sense that you have multiple girlfriends? I don't know why but I don't think monogamy would suit you.” she says with a thoughtful frown.

**Gamer Shiro would agree... it's why he made this Multiverse more accepting towards Harems... at least when it's your Harem.**

...Of course he did. Well, it's not like I'm not thankful. It does make things easier... I'd have gotten them either way of course, Eromancy is at my command again after all, but I won't complain about things being made smoother for me.

“A single girl couldn't handle me, and I'd stray too often.” I say calmly making her giggle.

“Well aren't you confident, Tiger. Bragging is only sexy when you can back it up.” she says with a smirk which I return.

“Super-powered remember? My body is at Peak human condition, I barely get tired. A normal human girl would collapse from exhaustion trying to keep up with me... I don't brag... I just say it like it is.” I say back as we reach the table Rogue, Kitty, Ellie and Yukio are at. “isn't that right Ellie?” I ask as she gives me a deadpan stare, flipping me off as I sit down. “Love you too... everyone, this is Mary-Jane Watson, my classmate. MJ this is Rogue and Kitty, my girlfriends and Ellie and Yukio, my... something? Friends with benefits I guess?” I say making Ellie blush as she stares at the table. Yukio just waves happily though.

“You should be careful, Mary-Jane... Kuro has no restraint. One minute you're meeting him and the next you're in a harem.” Kitty says with a giggle.

“Just MJ, Mary-Jane is a mouthful... and I'll keep my guard up.” she says teasingly.

  
“I give it a week.” Ellie mutters to herself, a deep blush still on her cheeks.

“That's a whole five days more than you lasted.” Rogue replies bluntly making Ellie blush deeper.

“I'm not in his Harem... it's just... he's just... he's like a sex toy. Yeah, just to spice up things with me and Yukio.” she says quickly making MJ raise an eyebrow.

“You do work fast...” she mutters as Rouge leans against me.

“Everyone has their hobbies.” I deadpan back to her, eating the cafeteria food with a hidden frown. Xavier's has better food by far...

Kitty, Yukio and MJ quickly bond as the nice friendly girls. Rogue and Ellie roll their eyes as they tune out the gossiping girls out, taking a moment to share an exasperated look...

...I need a tomboy and a nerdy girl for my group. Ellie is kinda tomboyish but she's more of a rebel than a tomboy.

As I eat I see Peter staring at me, looking away every time I look in his direction... this is very much an inexperienced Spider-man, barely understands the meaning of the word subtlety.

Heading back to class, I zone most of the day out, maths and science are easy enough so I can breeze through them, and everyone else is still busy working so I can't really socialise either.

Me and MJ get paired together for a chemistry project, I did most of the work since while MJ is nice she isn't going to be a scientist any time soon.

“Are you sure you don't mind? I feel kinda bad letting you do most of the work.” she asks hesitantly as she marks down the results of our (my) investigation.

“...Look, can you honestly say we'd get the same grade if you did this part?” I ask her making her laugh sheepishly.

“Fair enough... I'm smart, but I'm not that smart. I've never seen anyone outdo Parker before.” she admits as I smile.

“Enhanced brain, as far as powers go I won the genetic lottery.” I bluff, it's the easiest way to explain my Game skill checks. “So, not a scientist in the making then?” I ask to pass the time as I watch the chemical reaction, jotting down some notes.

“No... science is nice but it's not for me. If everything goes well? I want to be an actress. Maybe a model if that doesn't work out. If things don't go well... I have no idea.” she admits as I pause, looking her over.

  
“You certainly have the looks to be a model, I doubt you'll have many problems with it.” I say already considering some things. Emma could definitely set her up if I asked her to... something to consider for the future. Could be an easy way to get one of the most famous (and most attractive) members of the Spider-harem.

For a guy with atrocious luck with Women Peter is constantly surrounded by hot chicks.

“You just don't stop do you?” she asks with a laugh. “Thank you, even if you're just trying to get into my panties I can appreciate the compliment.”

“I'm serious, just because I want to get into your panties doesn't make it untrue. If anything my experience means that when I say you're incredibly sexy, I really mean it.” I say making her giggle.

“An experts opinion, huh? Good to know. And how much experience do you have exactly?” she asks making me pause, mentally tallying up the numbers. “...never mind, if you have to count for that long it's probably best you don't give me an exact number...” she deadpans as I stop sheepishly.

“Lets just say... a lot?” I say making her giggle again.

“I thought so... thanks for the vote of confidence, when I'm a world famous model I'll send you a autographed picture of me.” she teases making me smile in amusement, at least classes are more entertaining with someone to mess around with.

“Aww... no private show?” I ask making her roll her eyes, despite her exasperation a small smile is set on her face, she likes being flirted with.

“I'll think about it, Tiger... I'll think about it...” she says teasingly, a sultry grin appearing on her face for a moment before she ruins it, giggling. “You really are greedy, if I didn't have know what to expect from the rumours you might just have gotten me already.”

“Guess I'll have to work a bit harder to get you, luckily I'm not afraid of a bit of hard work... if the prize is worth it.” I flirt back making her burst into giggles again.

“I don't really want to be another name in your little black book, Tiger.” she replies after a moment making me frown.

“Hey, I care for my girls... all my girls.” I say seriously with a light scowl. “Just because I have a lot of them doesn't mean I don't care.”

“Really? Sorry... didn't mean to offend you. And I can see that... you definitely seem sweet with Rogue and Kitty.” she says apologetically making me sigh.

“It's fine, guess I'm more touchy about it than I thought.” I say back with a light frown.

...I miss the girls I had before this all happened. I know I'll get them back, but I still miss them right now.

Moving on we continue the project, mostly just messing around as I do it all on auto-pilot.

...Apparently I have some unresolved issues over that whole thing. Good to know.

**Don't worry Master, you'll get them back. **

Thanks Isis... you're right. I'll get them all back... it's just a matter of time.

Cheering myself up I focus on the class for the rest of the day, letting it pass quickly as school finishes for the day, as I say goodbye to MJ and go to join the others on the bus I get stopped.

“Hi... can we talk? Please?” Peter says quickly, looking around cautiously.

“...Sure thing. Give me a second.” I say texting Rogue and telling them to leave without me, I'll Sling Ring back once this is done.

“Great! Err... let's go somewhere private, my aunt shouldn't be home and I live nearby.” he says grabbing my arm and pulling me away, if he's trying not to let people know we know each other... he's doing a terrible job.

Pulling me through the streets he leads me to a nice normal town-house, pulling me inside as he closes and locks the door, pulling the living room curtains shut just to add to the suspicion of anyone watching.

And I always assuming someone is watching. I'm usually right.

“So... please don't tell anyone.” he starts making me laugh.

“You know you could have just said that at school and saved us both some time, Spidey?” I ask making him flinch.

“I didn't want to talk about... that stuff in school.” he replied quickly.

“So you decided to pull me to your home? In full view of the rest of the school? You really aren't very good at the whole subtlety thing are you?” I ask making him pause before he sighs and facepalms.

“Look... you need to be careful. Kraven is looking for you and that guy is crazy, you stopped his hunt and he wants you dead for it.” he warns me making me sigh.

“I figured he would be, don't worry about it... it's hard to track someone who can teleport. I'll be careful though.” I assure him.

“Good... if he shows up just teleport away, he's insane so don't try fighting him. I'm going to find him and send him back to the Raft but he's good at hiding... and his boss is causing trouble as well.” he says making me smirk.

“...You do realise that I have powers as well right? You shouldn't be fighting him either.” I say making him pause.

“Probably not, last time I caught him I had to tell my aunt I was mugged since he stabbed me a few times... But I can't just ignore him. With great power-” he starts before I hold up my hand.

“Comes great responsibility. Yeah, I've heard that before. Look, Spidey... I'm no hero, don't want to be either... but...” I start before sighing, pulling out my phone. “If you get injured on the 'job', call me. I'll heal you up, it's better than you making up an excuse every time you get your ass kicked protecting the city... if you need a Healer, for yourself or someone else, don't hesitate to call.” I say making him hesitate for a moment before he smiles, exchanging numbers with me. “I'm still learning though, Light Magic is something I'm pretty new to using.” I admit.

**+20 Reputation with Peter Parker [55/100] for being willing to help, in your own way.**

**Perk Rewarded**

**[Supporting those who stand alone] – Peter Parker [50]**

**Independent Heroes and Vigilantes who aren't a part of a larger team will be more inclined to trust and listen to you, being willing to accept or even come to you for help. **

**[The wrong side of the right side of the law] - Tandy Bowen [50] (Sorry Master, I forgot to give it too you earlier)**

**Anti-Heroes will be more willing to trust you, following your lead when they would have before insisted on working alone.**

“Thanks... I'll probably take you up on that... I have a regeneration factor... but only a small one, it still takes days for some wounds to heal. Aunt May isn't stupid, there's only so many times I can make excuses for my injuries.” he admits with a grin.

“Just a heads up... I can only teleport to places I've been before, if you're in the middle of nowhere I'll either need you to move or it might take me a while to reach you. At least until I get better with my magic, right now I'm relying on a magic artefact to move around.” I admit making him nod, as he goes to speak the door rattles, the sound of a key being entered making him pause as he pulls the curtains open and tries to look casual.

As his aunt walks in I take a moment to apologise to Happy, because damn...

“Peter, I'm ho- Oh, you have a friend over?” she asks as she walks into the room, I know the brunette isn't an actual mother... but I don't think that should disqualify her from Milf status.

“He was just leaving, Right Kuro?” he asks quickly making me smile.

“I was, but you must be May right? Peter's mentioned you. I'm Kuro Tepes, a new classmate of Peter's.” I introduce myself, holding out a hand, as she goes to shake it I repeat my action with MJ and kiss it, if it ain't broke.. mostly I just like the wide-eyed look from Peter.

“Oh! Well it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Peters, are you sure you don't want to stay for lunch?” she asks making me smile.

“I'd love too... but I have other things I need to do today. Another time.” I say as Peter grabs my arm.

“I'll show him out! Come on Kuro...” he says pulling me from the room, before he stops. “What was that?!” he half-shouts half-whispers as we leave the living room.

“That was me meeting your sexy aunt, you didn't mention that she was so hot...” I say with a shrug.

“You two know I can still hear you right?” May asks making Peter's eyes widen.

  
“I know... nice meeting you May.” I say with a wave as I walk out of the door.

“He seems nice.” I hear as the door closes, along with a groaning Peter.

Finding a nice empty ally-way I open a portal and jump through, landing in my room at Xavier's. Getting changed I check my messages with a sigh. Emma has already arranged for a interview this evening. Blink will be picking me up in about two hours, which gives me some time to kill.

She works fast, or she already had someone in mind before I agreed and had it mostly set up only finalising it when I agreed.

Grabbing my White Magic Grimoire I sit on my bed and start reading, I've taken the Upgrade Quest for the White Magic Proficiency, I want to get it to Apprentice before I start learning a second branch of magic. Which will of course be Eromancy. I want my Necromancy back but it's too... unpleasant for PR at the moment.

If I just have Necromancy then I'm just a Necromancer, if I have Necromancy, White Magic, Eromancy and some others, then I'm a talented mage who's dabbled in the dark arts. One of those is a lot more acceptable than the other.

**White Magic Upgrade Quest (Apprentice)**

**Study the Grimoire for 10 Hours [0/10]**

**Cast 200 White Magic Spells [0/200]**

Time to get to work, Shiro might be a colossal asshole but I can't deny, he knows his magic.

As I start to work through the seemingly endless book of White Magic Rituals, Spells, Experiments, the biographies of other White Magic masters and detailed explanations a knock at my door pulls me away, merely an hour in to my studying.

  
I only had time to learn a spell to cure poison and a spell to buff weapons with Light.

If that's one of my girls there will be consequences... sexy, sexy consequences.

Opening the door I pause looking into the dark eyes of Sooraya as she stares at me hesitantly.

“I... can we speak?” she asks after a moment as I try and work out why she'd want to speak to me, after the whole naked thing she's been ignoring me.

“Sure... do you want to come in?” I ask after a moment, aside from her somewhat understandable anger at me I don't really think anything about her one way or the other. Sure she got pissed that I made her go back to her human form without her clothes... but she's a teenage girl, expecting her to get over being exposed to me and Logan is unrealistic even if it was accidental, and that's without the religious side of it.

“I... yes please.” she says entering my room, watching as I sit down on the edge of the bed and stare at her.

“So, what can I do for you?” I ask making her sigh before she takes a deep breath.

“I owe you an apology, I let the... accident when we met colour my image of you and judged you harshly. I am sorry, I was wrong.” she says calmly making my eyebrows raise.

“That's fine... I didn't really mind, I could understand your anger after all. It was a... rough day for all of us... except Logan. I think it was just Tuesday for him.” I say making her smile shyly.

“Thank you, so... a fresh start?” she offers after a moment.

“Works for me, we'll be classmates for a while after all. I'm Kuro Tepes, it's a pleasure to meet you.” I say holding out a hand which she takes, I won't kiss hers so I don't push things with her.

“And I am Sooraya Qadir, but I've started using the code-name... Dust, I hope we get along.” she says as we shake hands. As we do my door opens again, Ororo strolling in wearing her maid outfit. “...don't judge, don't judge, don't judge.” Sooraya mutters as she takes a deep breath. “I will leave for now, it appears you have... whatever this is to do.” she says taking another deep breath before she smiles and leaves.

Huh... she's actually quite nice.

“Bad time?” Ororo asks as she watches Sooraya close the door, a dark blush on her caramel cheeks as she avoids looking at the sluttily dressed woman.

“...something like that.” I say in amusement.

“I'll get started... Sir.” she says after a moment, starting her cleaning as I watch. Contemplating the pros and cons of continuing working on my magic before I stand up, moving behind Ororo as she bends over to clean something on the ground and slapping her on the ass making her yelp slightly, turning to me with a disapproving frown.

“...Is there something wrong, Sir?” she asks with a frown, despite her words she stays bent over, her ass stuck out towards me letting me grope it.

  
“I have something to do in a little while... and look at what you've gone and done...” I say making her stand up, moving her hand to the front of my jeans and resting it on my bulge.

Watching the indecision in her eyes I smirk as she presses her palm harder against my crotch after a moment.

“D-do you require some... service, Sir?” she asks as I take her arm and lead her to the bed, sitting down on it and undoing my belt.

“I do, what kind of maid would leave their lord so... stressed after all?” I ask as I move my hand to the front of her dress, gripping the top of it and pulling it down, her large chocolate breasts bouncing free as I do.

“I... very well, Sir. I can't have you stressed can I?” She asks biting her lip as she drops to her knees, pulling my jeans and boxers down in a single movement, my dick springing free of it's confines. After a moment of staring at it in thought she leans forwards, dragging her tongue along the shaft from the base to the tip before she engulfed it, her lips parting and taking the head between them as she stares up at me, never breaking eye contact.

**+10 Obedience with Ororo Munroe [40/100], obeying you is becoming normal in her mind.**

Stroking her long white hair, I let out a groan as her tongue starts to move rapidly, swirling around the tip and seemingly vibrating against my shaft, her lips forming a vacuum as she sucks hard...

“Damn... you've done this before.” I groan out as she smirks around my shaft, bobbing her head faster, her hand gently massaging my balls.

Storm... one of the most famous X-men... is on her knees sucking my dick obediently. Damn it's good to be me.

She keeps her eyes locked with mine as she slowly worships my shaft, occasionally pulling away to places kisses and licks along my dick, she's definitely got experience... she's easily blowing Rogue and the others I've been with here out of the water. Don't get me wrong, Rogue is good (getting better with every session) and her enthusiasm is wonderful, but there's something to be said about the pure skill of an older experienced woman.

Gripping the bedsheets I lean back and enjoy the feeling of her 'service', she's surprisingly enthusiastic for someone I'm technically blackmailing, no negative affection for taking advantage of the situation at all. She really felt guilty didn't she?

I definitely think she can be added to the trustworthy group... which out of the adults here literally just includes her. Xavier is too fond of his games, Logan is unpredictable and Hank I don't know well enough. I like them all... but trust is another question entirely.

Ororo I think I could trust if I work on her obedience a bit more.

Stroking her hair I smile down at her, feeling my climax approach, she clearly knows as well as she speeds up her bobbing, her tongue moving into overdrive pushing me over the edge as I release my seed into her waiting mouth.

As rope after rope of cum fills her mouth she simply holds it all there, her cheeks bulging slightly before she pulls back, my orgasm over. A small trail of cum leaks from her full mouth as she stares up at me, running down her chin and falling into her bare breasts.

The white cum looks wonderful contrasting with her dark chocolate skin.

Realising she's waiting for an order I smile.

“Swallow it.” I order watching her close her eyes, gulping several times before she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, displaying her clean mouth obediently. “Good girl...” I say stroking her hair again, feeling her push her head up into my hand slightly.

  
“Will that be all... sir?” she asks as she stays on her knees, not covering her naked breasts as I reach down and grope one of them raising an eyebrow as my finger brushes over her hard nipple getting the slightest hint of a blush from her.

“That will be all for now, thank you Ororo...” I say checking my watch. As she stands up she pulls her dress back up, going about her business with an easy nonchalance over what just happened.

**+5 Affection with Ororo Munroe [40/100] for being a good 'lord'**

I want to bend her over... but I shouldn't rush things. I don't have time right now anyway. Grabbing my grimoire I continue my studies occasionally looking over at Ororo as I catch glimpses of chocolate skin out of the corner of my eyes... I'm fairly certain she isn't wearing underwear, or if she is it's a very small pair or underwear. Her skirt keeps riding up enough to entice but not to reveal everything.

I could just go over and flip her skirt up to find out, but it's more entertaining to guess.

As Blink sends me a text asking if I'm ready I put my Grimoire back in my inventory and stand up, sending a confirmation message back to her.

Watching the purple portal form in the middle of the room, I pause for a moment to say goodbye (and give some minor explanation about where I'm going) before I disable my nullification for a moment and head through it, it's a bit of a trip (no pun intended) as my vision is filled with purple swirling lights before I step out the other side, immediately reactivating my nullification whiel I look around the predictably expensive looking office.

“Welcome to Massachusetts Academy, Mr Tepes. I know you weren't supposed to arrive for a couple more days but I thought this would be a good place to hold the interview.” Emma says as she lounges in a leather chair that would probably cost a normal person a years salary.

...Where are her trousers? Looking over her long exposed legs I pause seeing the white thong and corset she has on. I know that's what she wore in the comic but I wasn't expecting it.

  
“Oh, don't mind my state of dress, it's a Hellfire tradition for the queens to dress like this. A tradition made by the kings before they were... deposed. I got used to dressing like this by the time Shaw was dead so I like to wear it in the privacy of the school. My girls know better than to tell anyone.” she says calmly, Blink standing in the corner of the room emotionlessly.

“...is it really private if there's a reporter coming? Not that I'm complaining.” I ask making her laugh.

“A human reporter who wants to make it big, if she does a good job here I'll use Hellfire to make her career so much smoother, we keep most of the big reporters on our payroll anyway, and if she steps out of line? I'll destroy her career, her credibility and then her life. She knows just enough to know that crossing me will be her end.” she says calmly making me laugh slightly.

“Really flexing those Hellfire muscles huh? Works for me, so how's this going to work?” I ask making her lips twitch.

“For the interview, just be yourself. You aren't skilled enough in deception to pull of a fake persona, not yet. Don't worry about it, it isn't live and any mistakes or slip-ups I can deal with later. I'll personally teach you how to deal with Live Interviews later on, being a good actor can help in many, many situations after all.” she assures me making me smile, she isn't wrong. Having deception in my skill-set could help out, in this world and future ones.

“Good to know, so is there anything you want me to be saying or not saying?” I ask making her smile.

“No, not particularly. I'm using this to... normalise people with powers. The public vaguely knows we exist but we're still an oddity, freaks of nature. Having a normal school boy have powers should help show that we aren't all vigilantes or criminals. Getting the public to grow used to us being around, to see us as just everyday people will do more for coexistence than anything Xavier has pulled off. It'll be fun to rub it in his face.” she says smugly.

“Won't Magneto's reputation counter that?” I ask making her sigh.

“Yes, Erik means well for our race, he truly does want the Mutant race to thrive... but his actions have tainted our reputation. Fortunately he's come up with a new plan I can approve of. He's currently building a city for Mutants... and only mutants. He'll stay out of the way and law low while he does so, committing no more crimes so our reputation does not get any worse. Both myself and Charles have spent... a considerable amount of time convincing him to do so... and we had to make some... concessions before he agreed.” she explains with a sigh.

“Concessions?” I ask making her sigh again.

“Mostly small things I can easily accept, but one of the agreements was for me to send some of the people I recruit to him instead of brining them here. To make up for his own lack of recruitment.” she admits with a frown. “Once word of your fertility reaches him.. and it will I suspect he'll want something similar from you, likely the Brotherhood's women being brought to you on occasion. I won't agree to anything without your permission, but expect something from him eventually... I still haven't worked out how he gathers his information on me and my faction after all.” she admits with a sigh.

“So... are all three of you spying on each other?” I ask with a slight smirk which she returns.

“Oh, absolutely. We are working towards a common cause... but we don't trust each other... we are all too different to truly get along. Erik is a violent fanatic and Charles a pacifistic idealist... and I'm sure they'd tell you that I am a manipulative puppet-master.” she says with a smile. “They'd be telling the truth as well, I am manipulative and I have many puppets.” she admits easily.

“You wouldn't be in charge of a shady group like Hellfire if you weren't. I figured that out about ten seconds into meeting you.” I say bluntly making her laugh.

“Then you have more common sense than most. Angelica, you can come in now.” she says out loud, but I'm almost certain it was more for show as I have a feeling this room is sound-proofed. She was probably telepathically sending a message at the same time.

As the door opens a girl slightly older than me with fiery red hair enters the office in a school uniform that takes me a moment to work out why it looks off. It looks professional and proper... but the skirt is just a little bit too short, the shirt and blouse just a little bit too tight.

It isn't revealing, but it is enticing.

“Angelica, this is Kuro. Kuro, meet Angelica Jones, or Firestar, she's the leader of my own little counter to the trainee X-Men, my Hellions. She'll be escorting you to the reporter, and she'll be your... guide when you start at my school properly on Friday. She's been told to obey you within reason.” Emma introduces calmly, Angelica smiling at me as she does. “After the interview, Blink will take you home. Angelica, stay outside the interview room and escort him back here when it's over.” she orders.

“Of course, Headmistress. Please, follow me.” she says to me as she heads out of the room. Saying goodbye to Emma I follow the attractive teen... she's not Jean Grey or Mary-Jane but that doesn't change the fact that she's a incredibly hot red-head... who I barely know anything about.

My Hellions knowledge is blurry and full of holes.

“So... I'm curious, what's it like living the teenage boys dream?” she asks as we walk through the well decorated hallways.

“...and what do you mean by that?” I ask making her pause, turning to me with a smile, walking towards me and stopping right in front of me.

“Living the harem life? Having a small army of girls at your beck and call... right now you could order me to do just about anything and I'd have to do it...” she trails off, her hand moving down and groping my crotch. “This right here is worth more than my life, any of our lives.”

“And you don't mind that?” I ask moving her hand away as she laughs.

“I did. I really didn't like it when it was first brought up... but the Headmistress is right, our Race is depending on you. If that means making some sacrifices now? Well, the survival of a race is more important right? So what if I'll have to have a few kids? The Headmistress has assured us that anyone who has one of your children will be well rewarded and looked after, hell we can even just pass the baby off when it's born if we want, just carrying it for nine months then ditching it. Not that I'm planning on doing that... if I'm going to be a mother then I'll be a proper one.” she explains as we start walking again. “The maids will help with looking after our children when we are busy... really the Headmistress has taken care of everything that could be a problem. Every real complaint she's made a plan for... except for the reluctance to obey a stranger but pretty much everyone will listen to you, just with... different levels of willingness. If you tell me to get on my knees and start sucking... I'll do it. I'll be a bit pissed off but I'd do it. If you call me to your bedroom, I'll be there... I won't be happy about it, but I'll do it... if it's all the same though, I'd like to get to know you the normal way... before we get to know each other the biblical way.” she says easily making me smirk.

“I'll see what I can do.” I deadpan making her laugh.

“If it's getting laid you're worried about, don't be. A lot of the girls aren't... happy about this, but some of them? Well, I'd lock your bedroom door at night if you don't want to walk up covered in naked girls. A lot of them see it as an honour and a privilege... some of them really want to be mothers and want their kids to be mutants just like them... and some of them? Well, this is a boarding school full of girls that usually don't get to see a guy, we aren't supposed to 'consort' with the humans for our protection after all... you're the only available man around. If you get through your first day without getting a dozen offers I'll be surprised.” she says with a roll of her eyes. “Try not to get any of my Hellions pregnant yet though, we don't have the replacement members lined up... even if Amara comes onto you, she's one of the ones whose convinced that baring your children is some great honour.”

“I'll try my best.” I say as we reach a set of doors.

  
“I'm sure you'll try really hard... this is it, your reporter is in there. Let me know when you're done and I'll take you back. I'll be right here.” she says leaning against the wall and pulling her phone out.

Heading inside, I watch a blonde woman jump to her feet, brushing herself to remove some imaginary dust as she watches me approach.

“Kuro Tepes, in the flesh... my name is Christine Everhart, a reporter for WHiH World News. It's a pleasure to meet you, please take a seat...” she says sitting back down.

...Looking at her it takes me a moment to place her. She's the reporter who banged Tony Stark, or will bang Tony Stark in the future... but didn't she work for Vanity Fair?

Sitting down I watch her grab her notepad and start a recorder, a camera is set up to our side.

“A pleasure... so how exactly does this work? I've never been interviewed before.” I say making her smile gently.

...except by the police. Past Kuro caused a lot of shit. I'm lucky I don't have a record. He might have been an asshole but he was a careful one.

“You don't have to worry about anything, just answer the questions naturally... we'll start off small.” she promises as I lean back in my chair.

As she starts questioning me about my life and my past I relax as I easily answer the questions, they're just boring things at the moment, where did I grow up, what about my school-life, etcetera etcetera.

The whole Orphan thing clearly gets me some sympathy but eventually she hesitates before moving onto the real questions.

“So... I think the question on everyone's mind is... how did you do that? The video shows you opening some kind of portal.. not to mention that you threw a heavy metal bin incredibly far. So, how did you do it?” she asks leaning forwards slightly.

“That's simple, I'm a Mutant... and like all Mutants I have an X-Gene power.” I admit. “Along with that, my family has some history with the occult, and while I'm only just beginning to learn, I am a mage.” I say making her write something down.

“I already have the information on Mutants, Miss Frost saw to that, but what exactly is your... X-Gene?” she asks making me smirk.

“Mine keeps me at Peak human condition even without training, my strength, speed, stamina and reaction times are just above that of a Olympic Athlete and my brain works far... smarter than a normal human brain. I learn faster to put it simply.” I say hiding my nullification. I'd rather not have everyone know I can disable powers if I can avoid it.

“So.. you're saying you could compete in the Olympics... without every training for it?” she asks jotting something down.

  
“I could, but I won't. It's hardly fair on the people who've trained their entire lives to have someone who occasionally spends a couple of hours in the gym turn up and beat them without earning it.” I say, I can admire people who dedicate their lives to something like that... that life isn't for me anyway.

“That's... honourable of you. So... magic? You're saying that magic is real?” she asks with a hint of doubt in her words. This world has already seen the likes of the Fantastic Four, of Captain America, but they were made by science not magic.

“It is...” I say holding my hand up, creating a ball of softly growing white magic in it. “I'm a descendant of Vlad Tepes... Vlad the Impaler... Dracula. Magic is in my blood, fortunately I didn't inherit his Vampirism though. There are many branches of magic but my particular branch of magic is simply called White Magic. It's focused on healing, but it can also be used in other ways... like I said, I'm still just a novice.” I admit vanishing the ball away and making a light arrow form instead, directing it to cut my hand making her gasp at the surprisingly deep cut on the back of my hand, a small trail of blood leaking down my hand.

Coating my other hand in healing magic I run it over the cut, making her gasp again as the cut closes slowly, I can see her camera on me, so she's probably recording everything even with the recorder.

“A Master of White Magic could cure just about anything, heal any would, regrow limbs, cure any disease... me? I can make arrows and close wounds. But I'll get there eventually.” I say with a self-deprecating laugh.

“I see... that's impressive... but Dracula? Vampires?” she asks.

  
“Yeah, he's real as well... also still out there somewhere. I honestly don't know how many Vampires there are, but usually? If they exist in mythology it's best to assume that some version of them is out there. Demons, Monsters, Supernaturals? They all exist, even if they don't like to be found.” I say.

“**Blowing the supernatural secret? That should be... entertaining. Or disastrous, but it could get some of my targets out of hiding... I will assist, slightly.” **Death's voice echoes through my head.

As she starts bombarding me with questions about every seemingly supernatural thing she can think off, I answer to the best of my ability. Not revealing any locations, obviously, but using my Marvel knowledge to help out. I use my family as my excuse for knowing all this, who's going to call me on it? They're dead so no-one can fact check.

I wonder how the Ancient One will take this?

“**She knows, she believes it will strengthen Earth in the long run. I wouldn't care but she believes the various magical factions could help defeat Thanos when he arrives and that is something I can support. I have used my influence to make the people of Earth more... accepting towards Magic's existence, they might not like it but they will believe it exists with the exception of truly stubborn minds.” **

You can do that?

  
**“...I am Death. I can do anything. It is only my limited actions that is stopping me from killing everyone on that list in a nanosecond, wiping out each target in the blink of an eye.” **she deadpans.

Fair enough. Shiro really didn't want her interrupting the game.

“**The fact that you are on first name basis with the Creator of the Multiverse is baffling.” **she comments before I feel her presence leave.

...He's just the asshole whose kid killed me in her rebellious phase to me. I hope that bitch suffered. I'm not a sadist, it's inefficient for the most part, but I really hope she suffered.

“So... if you have all these powers... why did you run?” she asks making me pause.

“Magic can't protect me from a bullet to the head, and there was a sniper. Besides, getting out of there and taking the injured guy with me seemed like the best choice. I don't really know how to fight and Kraven seemed dangerous. With me and Spider-man gone no-one else was in danger. There weren't any civilians around so just leaving Kraven and the sniper to the NYPD seemed like the smart thing to do.” I explain, I'd have peaced out even with civilians but let's not mention that.

“A smart decision.. and that's all we have time for today unfortunately... I have enough for this article... that being said...” she starts hesitating as I look at her. “I'm a very good reporter. Emma Frost is a very important woman... and she talks about you like you're even more important even if she tried to hide it. When... whatever is happening breaks... I want to be the one to cover it.” she says quickly making me pause. “You don't have to answer now, wait till you see the article first... I just want to exchange numbers... if anything like this happens again just keep me in mind.” she asks making me raise an eyebrow.

  
“Shouldn't you talk to Emma about that?” I ask making her scoff.

  
“Emma Frost is the boss, openly or not, of hundreds of Reporters if not more. I'd be one of countless working for her... no, I think going through you is the better choice, here's my number... just keep it in mind.” she asks as I put it into my phone, sending her a quick text to give her mine getting a small smile from her as I do.

“I'll think about it.” I say neutrally.

  
“The best I can ask for, now if you'll excuse me... I have an article to write and show to Miss Frost, then probably edit to her orders.” she admits as we shake hands.

“And I have school I tomorrow.” I say calmly. “Goodbye Miss Everhart, I'll give your offer some serious consideration.” I say making her smile.

Heading out, Angelica perks up as she sees me.

“About time, this was way more boring than I expected...” she admits. “Come on, it's better not to keep the Headmistress waiting.” she says setting off immediately.

As we head back she tells me random bits of trivia and gossip about the school, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take the knowledge that 'Princess Powerful' punched Roulette through a wall after she ate the other girls dessert but I guess it's good to know.

Heading back into the office, Emma sits up giving me a smile.

“Wonderful, we'll get you home shortly... but first I was hoping for you to do me a favour.” she says making me raise an eyebrow. “Xavier has his own... sample from you, but I want to run my own tests. I do trust Xavier's data but it pays to double and triple check for things this important.” she says making my lips twitch.

“...That's fine, I don't mind.” I say easily, she's going to have more than enough 'samples' soon enough anyway.

“Wonderful, feel free to pick one of us to assist.” she offered easily, Angelica's smile faltered for the briefest of moments before it returned and Blink... didn't even blink but honestly between two lesser knowns... and Emma Frost? Looking over her barely covered body she smirks. “I don't need to read your mind to see where this is going.” she laughs. “Firestar, Blink. Leave us...” she orders.

“Seeya Friday, Kuro.” Angelica says easily as she leaves, but Blink simply remains still staring at us.

“Blink? I gave you an order...” Emma says before her eyes widen, a portal opening and another equally exposed woman walking through it. As her cold eyes lock onto me I don't even need Observe to tell who she is.

The black thong and corset gave it away.

“Selene? Explain.” Emma orders making the immortal mutant turn her glare onto her before she simply clicks her fingers, the feeling of the ground under me vanishing as I plummet through a portal, hearing Emma's shout in the distance as I land on a cold stone.

...Magic. I can't nullify magic yet.

Getting up I see her standing in the room, inches away from me as she stares me down.

“Agent of Death... we must speak.” she says coldly, staring into my eyes for a moment. Taking a moment I contemplate how fucked I am, I have nowhere near the skill to battle her after all and I'm guessing she knows she's on my list given the name she gave me.

“...And what can I do for the Black Queen of Hellfire?” I ask making her take a deep sigh, before she drops to one knee.

“My Lord... I offer you my obedience and loyalty, to you... and your own Mistress. Spare my life and I will put all my powers and resources at your disposal.” she says slowly.

What.

“**Well... isn't that interesting?” **Death adds, her voice coloured with interest.

No really. What.

**\- Bonus Scene - - **

"You have something to report?" Magneto said, looking at the large screen before him as the familiar blue face of his best spy appeared on it. At his question Mystique nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, I managed to infiltrate Xavier's Mansion while he was out and gathered some information on the new students there. One of them, a girl named Sooraya Qadir is a rather powerful Mutant who is capable of transforming herself into Sand.. but she's not the important one. Kuro Tepes is the one you need to hear about.” she said bluntly.  
  
As he raised a brow curiously he thought back to the boy he had almost managed to recruit, aside from his disregard to the violence Sabretooth displayed he couldn't think of anything about him that would get Mystique's attention.  
  
“And what exactly do I need to hear about him?” he asked, he had a suspicion that Kuro's mutant power was something powerful but he lacked the data to confirm it... watching Mystique smirk he paused... she was proud about finding this out...  
  


“His power is Nullification, powerful but that's not why Xavier is treating him like the first coming of Mutant Jesus. He is straight... and fertile. Beast has confirmed it.” she said making his eyes widen briefly as his mind raced.

  
The Plague which had affected Mutant-Kind had been a horrifying discovery which had all but destroyed his plans of a world run by Mutants, it would be pointless if they would die out in a few generations.. instead he simply prioritised the survival of the Mutant race.

They must first survive before they could thrive. That was why he was building his city, to protect as many mutants as possible from the deprivations of Humanity. First he had to deal with the inhabitants of this so-called Savage Land, to tame it for his people but that was little issue.

Kuro couldn't single handedly repopulate the race, inbreeding would become a problem if the entire next generation had the same father.. unless he used human women as the breeders? Something to consider.

Despite that... he still represented their best hope.

“...I understand. For now, focus your efforts on him. Do not attempt to kidnap or harm him, I will not risk the future of the Mutant race in anyway. Learn everything there is to learn about him, for now we will allow Charles and the Frost woman to lay the foundations, but his place is with us. I don't want to bring him here until we have finished securing this place anyway.” he remarked, a slow smile growing on his face as he thought deeply.

Perhaps his plan for a world run by mutants wasn't as ruined as he thought.

**Authors Note : I finally pulled my lazy ass from Overwatch and wrote this. I had two days off Saturday and Sunday and I wrote like 5k words at most. **

**Well, everyone needs a lazy day... or two?**


	8. The Black Queen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 08 : The Black Queen

Things had gone from zero to one hundred immediately, the information that had been sent to him was... game changing.

He had thought the 'Serpent Society' were simply a branch of Hydra, one of their many slimy tentacles that seemed to be wrapped around everything, but that was clearly wrong.

Judging from the information their leader had sent him Shield were more like Hydra than them... and that was a problem.

He knew what this 'Sin' was doing, Hydra was trying to kill her and she was using him and his people as attack dogs, setting them on Hydra to buy herself time. He loathed being used like that.. but this wasn't information he could sit on.

It was completely overstepping his 'boundaries', but he immediately ordered the capture of the World Security Council, the fact that most, if not all of them, were Hydra explained a lot... but even if some of them weren't? He was talking Shield off the leash.

The data this... 'Sin' had sent him highlighted which of his agents were his and which were Hydra... he had a lot of work to do, he'd be gutting Shield to cut out the rot Hydra had infected it with, and starting anew...

This was bad... but it was also a opportunity for something great if he played it right, a Shield that was controlled by him and him alone. It was clear he couldn't let people like the World Security Council order them around, not with the rampant corruption and Hydra influence.

He'd make a new Shield, one not held back by orders and rules... he'd have to spill a river of blood to achieve it, but that was just business as usual. He had enough dirt to bribe, blackmail and threaten any one who wasn't Hydra into backing off after he was done with Hydra.

Looking at the report on Kuro he scowled, he needed to focus on Hydra for now... but he could assign a single agent to recruit the boy now that he'd left the safety of Xavier's, infiltrating Midtown high-school would be so much easier after all.

He had a feeling Kuro would be a game-changer, one way or another. Besides... if Hydra had his files they knew of his interest in Kuro, which didn't bode well.

Looking up he stared at the two people standing in his office emotionlessly.

“Are you sure your up for this, Captain?” he asked looking into the resolute eyes of the living legend.

“I am. If Hydra are still around, I still have a war to fight.” Steve replied making him smirk. He wasn't surprised that torture hadn't come close to breaking the man.

“Rachel... we'll be talking in depths about your idea of 'loyalty' later, but for now consider your punishment on hold. I need all hands fighting Hydra, and as baffling as it seems I can at least count on you to not be Hydra.” he growled taking a measure of satisfaction as she flinched.

A Serpent Society spy, right in the ranks of Shield... her rescuing Captain America from the Serpent Society was a boon, having the Legend himself on their side would help massively... and it would let him start his Avengers Initiative with it's potential leader already on hand.

The only reason he wasn't putting a bullet in her head was because Captain America seemed somewhat protective of her, she'd gotten his trust by saving him and he was too noble to not try and protect her. He would keep a very close eye on her, but for now she was another method of keeping the Captain on his side.

If she stepped out of line, he'd deal with her immediately. He could think of a dozen ways to get rid of her, but he couldn't underestimate Steve Roger's intelligence, and she wasn't worth angering him over.

He had a lot of work to do. A few World Security Council members to kill, a Nazi secret society to eliminate.

Just another day in the office really.

**\- Kuro - **

“I.... wait, what? You kidnapped me... to surrender to me? Can you start again please?” I ask trying to work out what the hell is happening.

“I am simply joining the winning side, My Lord... Death cannot be defeated. She cannot be killed, cannot be stopped... and as her agent it is only a matter of time before you grow strong enough to slay me. I cannot kill you, not without enraging her, so I have chosen the path that allows me to survive.” she admits. “I have brought a gift for you, to prove my worth.” she continues quickly, rising from the ground slowly, looking an awful lot like prey trying not to anger a predator.

I'd be proud if I didn't know she was scared of Death, not me. I can feel her presence filling the room, making the air cold and heavy.

Watching her move to the door to the side of the room she returns quickly with... wait, what?

This day is going so weird.

“...is that a baby?” I ask as she carries the child into the room, stopping in front of me as I look at the baby, I doubt it's even a year old. Wait... focusing my eyes I observe the child with a frown.

**Burke the Immortal**

**LVL – ???**

**Faction – The Externals**

**Thoughts about you – He's a baby, he isn't thinking anything complicated yet.**

**Unique Skill – Immortality, Reincarnation, Precognition**

**Reputation – 0**

“I see... that's how you people stay alive, you're reborn...” I trail off looking at one of my targets. He's on Death's List... but he's a baby? Is he? I mean, he's an immortal whose been reborn as a baby. Does that still count?

“That is correct, my Lord... I've gathered most of my fellow Externals to be reaped by you, only three escaped me... En Sabah Nur is too powerful for me to challenge, Gideon caught on to my plot and vanished, he will be problematic to track down... and Candra is in hiding. But I have the others imprisoned and weakened here.” she says making me raise an eyebrow.

If she told me she had Apocalypse locked up here I'd Sling Ring my way right out of here, I'm not going near him for a long, long time. He scares me. The X-Men can deal with that mess, Candra... I know nothing about other than the fact that Storm stole something from her once? And Gideon?

Who the fuck is Gideon?

“**Well... I almost like her.” **Death adds a tone that I can almost call amusement.

“You've made Death... less murderous? She sounds almost happy.” I say watching a flicker of utter relief pass Selene's face before she crushes it.

“Then perhaps we should send my less intelligent Externals to join her, to give her something other than me to look at.” she adds in bemusement, I suppose having Death's utter attention would be rather terrifying.

“That we should... you know this would be easier if he wasn't a baby... makes this a bit awkward.” I admit as I take Burke from her, looking down at the innocent looking child in my hands. Never killed a baby before... never killed a immortal reincarnating baby either, it's honestly making me a bit squeamish.

“Burke would be happy, he's been looking for a way to truly die for centuries, if you had been born a decade later he would throw himself at your mercy and ask for death, there's no point waiting till his memories return in a few years to end him. Here...” she says reaching forward and gripping his arm, her hand glowing a sinister purple as the baby starts to wither, his life-force being taken. “He should be weak enough now.” she adds helpfully.

Well, she has a point. I don't think I would kill a real baby, but he isn't a real baby, he's a immortal who wants to die... I'm doing him a favour.

Using Reap Soul for the first time ever, I watch as black mist starts to leave my hand, it feels... cold, my fingers almost feel frost-bitten already as I reach towards him, placing my hand on his chest before I pull back, ripping a thick white mist that the black mist quickly engulfs, the white being covered completely before the mist vanishes into thin air.

I see Selene's eyes widen in a mixture of fascination and horror as she watches Death's power devour the soul. The body quickly... rots, at a terrifying rate as I drop it watching it become little more than dust as even the bones fall apart, it's like he aged all his years in the blink of an eye.

“**Wonderful... the first of the escapees returned to their rightful place, I almost don't want to murder Selene. In fact...” **Death adds before the coldness of the room intensifies as a black mist rises from the floor, making Selene back away in pure terror as Death takes form once more, standing in the room between us. **“Selene... kneel.” **she orders immediately, Selene's knees slamming to the ground immediately. **“My Agent, do you wish her to live?” **she asks me making Selene's eyes lock onto me.

“I do, she's proven her use already. Sparing her will speed up the capture of your other targets.” I say after a moment making Selene let out a breath of relief.

“**So be it, but I will not allow her to run free... consider this your first reward, for your first target.” **she says as she holds her hand open, a thick black chain appearing in it before it shoots forward, entering me without resistance.

**[The Chains of Death] (Active)**

Summon the Chains of Death herself to bind one of her targets to you.

Can only be used on willing targets.

“**Summon them, Agent. Bind her to you.” **she advises moving behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist, her head resting on my shoulder. Her touch is... cold but not unpleasant.

Holding my hand out the chain reforms as I grip it tightly, leaving the rest hanging down to the ground before it moves forward, wrapping around Selene's neck forming a chain collar as she obediently remains still.

After a moment the chain fades, her collar remaining for a moment longer before that to fades away. Something has changed though, Selene's corset does nothing to hide the mark just above her cleavage, a triangle with a circle inside it, a line going down vertically through it...

“**I chose a mark you would recognise, the Deathly Hollows symbol serves the purpose... remind me to have you collect those three abominations that my counterpart in that reality made, the fool. I will not let that brat collect them, they need to be destroyed or kept in your hands.” **she mutters with a bit of anger before the mark fades. **“It will remain hidden, only appearing when the magic infused in it is in use... but I have overstayed my welcome, Agent... the One Above One Above All's power is already starting to react, rejecting my presence in this realm... I must leave for now.” **she adds letting go and moving back, almost immediately fading into black mist and sinking into the floor.

“Interesting... it might be gone but I can feel the cold metal against my neck...” Selene adds as she touches her neck, not raising from her knees.

  
“You don't seem too bothered...” I trail off making her smirk.

“It is uncomfortable, but I will adapt. It is certainty more pleasant than whatever Death would have done to me for the rest of eternity.” she adds. “If I must serve you to earn my... continued existence, so be it. Whatever humiliation or pain you could inflict on me is nothing compared to what she would do... Burke may get off lightly, his immortality is unwanted and something he had sought to rid himself off... I would not be so lucky, the more I tried to avoid it the worse she would make it... and I have been avoiding her for a long time.” she admits.

I suppose between being at my mercy and being at Death's mercy, I'd choose me as well. And I know me.

Focusing for a moment, I manifest the chain again looking at it in interest as her collar and... brand reappear.

“**No matter how far away she is, you will be able to both track her and see through her eyes, even her mind is open to you if you focus. She will be unable to refuse any order she is given, unable to harm you, you could reap her soul at any moment no matter how healthy she is... and if you die? She's going with you, there will be no escape for her, or anyone you bind. It's a masterpiece in truth, I'm quite proud of it.” **Death adds almost happily.

“A fair point... we should send the others to join her. You said you had more of your kind here?” I say as she rises, letting go of the chain and letting it vanish again.

“We should, though... if you can recreate that chain perhaps we could put one of them to better use. Absalom is logical enough to submit in the face of an unwinnable battle, and he could make a decent attack dog.” she suggests as she leads me into the next room, making my lips twitch at the sight of four men bound in chains, spikes piecing their bodies.

An elderly Asian men with long white hair in a ponytail, a relatively handsome man with long blonde hair, a creepy giant of a man, with white hair not unlike Logan's... and a purple giant with bulging muscles, thick veins running along his body.

Each of them is far more powerful than I am... and yet, here we are.

“Which of them is the one you think we can use?” I ask making her gesture at the blonde.

“Absalom, he is more logical and less intelligent than the others. Crule is a brute of a man, with far too much pride... Nicodemus and Garbha-Hsien are manipulative and intelligent, they would work against you in any way they could.” she admits.

“So they're like you?” I ask making her lips twitch.

“...yes, the biggest difference is that they believe they can outsmart Death, outrun her... they are wrong obviously but that wouldn't stop them from trying, immortality has made them... arrogant. I have studied Death and all her actions for a long time, I know an unwinnable battle.” she explains making me laugh slightly.

“Then it's time to send them on, I'm sure Death is waiting to correct their arrogance.” I say moving towards the Purple man, Crule. He's barely alive as it is, dozens of metals spikes piercing his body, each glowing slightly with Selene's magic.

She's done my job for me, coating my hand in black mist again I touch him and pull out his soul, watching his body turn to dust. I can't help but notice that the spikes started glowing brighter for just a moment before the glow faded completely.

Focusing on the connection between out minds I catch... Satisfaction? Success? She has achieved something by doing this. More than just her continued existence. For a moment she catches my look, a burst of fear as she sees me watching her.

“Selene... what are you doing?” I ask making her sigh in defeat.

“Letting their powers go to waste would be a mistake, so I'm stealing them. We will need them for the future targets, My Lord.” she says quickly making me pause as I glare at her lightly, making the chain reappear and tighten around her neck.

“As I warning... the chain gives me access to your mind, and I can kill you with a thought. If you have any plans... tell me, I'll find out either way. IN this case... you're right, we will need all the power we can get.” I say coldly making her nod quickly.

**+50 Obedience with Selene Gallio [80/100] for showing her her place.**

“I... of course, My Lord.” she says, looking into her mind I can sense her honestly, she means it this time but she's spent millennium manipulating people, it won't be an easy habit to break.

She is obedient... but deceit is in her blood. I'll have to keep an eye on her, scheming is in her nature.

“Good, now let's move on.” I say after a moment, moving over to the Asian man and repeating the action, another pile of ash as he dies without ever realising it, the other giant dies next as the Externals gets four members smaller.

Absalom, Selene, Candra, Gideon and Apocalypse himself is all that remains of them. Not a bad start.

“So... how should we deal with Absalom?” I ask as she makes the spikes retract, the chains letting him go as he collapses to the ground painfully.

“Give it a moment, he will regenerate enough to speak.” she says calmly. “I won't let him regenerate enough to pose a threat.” she adds as we watch the wounds close, as he starts to come to she grabs him brutally and forces him to his knees, her hand glowing slightly as she forces him to look up at me, she's draining him as fast as he is regenerating.

  
“Absalom... do you know who I am?” I ask the man as his eyes flicker around the room, looking back at Selene as she stands behind him before she forces him to look forwards.

“The Agent of Death, presumably. So this is it? Selene's sacrificed us all to save her own skin.” he growls before Selene's hand glows brighter, making him grit his teeth in pain as his face becomes more withered and hollow before she stops, letting him regenerate slightly.

“Something like that... you have a choice External, and I'll only be offering it once. Join Selene in servitude in hunting other immortals.. or die here. I truly don't care which.” I say bluntly as I cover my hands in black mist, ready to finish him off.

“...Servitude or Death? Selene put you up to this.” he says bluntly making me smirk.

“Correct, now choose.” I say making him sigh.

  
“I have no desire to serve... but even less desire to see what Death has planned for me. So be it.” he says as I manifest my chain again, trying something a bit different with it this time... making Selene's appear I first bind him, and then attach the chain to hers.

“Selene... I've bound him to me and then to you. You should be able to command him, and only I will be able to over-write your commands.” I say making her eyes widen as she smirks.

I can't be everywhere, and I can't watch everyone at once. This way I only need to keep an eye on Selene herself instead of both of them. If I keep Selene loyal, which I realise is a problematic issue to behind with, I keep both of them loyal as she can keep him, and whoever else we grab, obedient.

And she'll be better at that then I will be for a long time, she has centuries of experience controlling people, I've not even been playing the Game for a year. Sometimes it's better to accept that other people are better than you at certain things, and a talented second in command will serve me well.

“Absalom... leave us, wait outside the room.” she orders making his chain appear as she holds it with a smirk, watching him walk away. I don't blame her, it's a nice feeling to have someone at your utter mercy.

Once he leaves she pauses looking at me.

  
“With your permission, I'll have him start hunting Gideon. He knows you are hunting Externals now, and he won't stay hidden for long before he goes on the offensive. He's never been a patient one. En Sabah Nur is slumbering for now, we have time before he wakes up and Candra is many things, but intelligent isn't one of them. I can deal with her when she crawls out of her hole.” she explains making me pause.

“You have a plan for him?” I ask making her smirk.

“I keep an eye on all of them... Gideon has been playing business man, have you ever heard of a group called A.I.M?” she asks making me pause.

“Briefly, bunch of possibly mad scientists, right? I ask making her smirk.

“Exactly, Gideon has a connection with them, he'd notice if I sent Absalom to infiltrate his own company, but sending him into A.I.M will let him slip in unnoticed... Gideon isn't suited for politics or business, he's a warrior, he won't notice Gideon until it's too late, I can help him hide with my own Magic.” she explains making me pause as I go over it in my head.

“Do it, I don't want to be on the defensive when Gideon stops hiding.. what is his power?” I ask quickly.

“Mimicry, he can copy the powers of anyone near him, no matter how they got them. Even worse he can usually use them better than the original. If I can catch him by surprise we can beat him... if not? Things get complicated.” she admits.

  
“Fine, focus on finding and dealing with him... if you have to, kill him. Even if his soul escapes I can deal with him when he's reborn.” I say making her nod. I'd like to deal with him immediately, but if I have the choice between dealing with baby Gideon or actually fighting Gideon before I know whether I can nullify him I'll take the baby. He sounds like a major threat.

“I will, my Lord... I'll see about tracking Candra as well, she's fairly predictable... and I have a few ideas of how to draw her out. She doesn't seem to realise she's being hunted though so she's the lesser threat.” she explains.

“**Agent, your rewards... three more souls are now in my grasp and two targets are... dealt with, so four rewards are yours.” **Death adds calmly making me nod mentally, she gave me a reward in advance when I started so it adds up.

**[The Black Key] added.**

**Allows teleportation to a certain realm.**

**[Respawn] (Passive) Upgraded**

**Upon your death, you will be sent back to a chosen 'safe-point' before your death. Can only be used twice per week. **

**[Eyes of Death] (Passive) added**

**Allows you to see how long anyone you see has left to live, even if their death would be due to unnatural causes.**

**+25 to a random stat... CHA.**

**+5 Affection with Death [25/100] for making progress on her List.**

Looking at Selene I have to smirk at her life-span. Eternal, that's all it tells me. An extra respawn has it's uses as well obviously, and I'll check the key out at a later date, not right now. I have no idea where it would take me so I want to be prepared.

“Good, if that is everything, I would like to go back to Emma sometime tonight.” I say slightly scoldingly making her lips twitch.

“I will come with you, I have something to discuss with my... ugh, equal.” she says making me smirk.

“You don't like her?” I ask making her sigh.

  
“I have been the Black Queen since Hellfire's founding, practically building the organisation and it's success. She showed up and declared herself my equal, she was useful in dealing with the two Kings but she has grown arrogant if she truly believes she is my 'equal'. Hellfire is mine, she's practically a secretary with delusions of grandeur.” she says coldly as she makes a portal open. “If you are to be my master, then she is far below you, remember that when she tries her games... and call on me if she gets out of line, killing her would be a pleasure, but breaking her would be a privilege.”

“I'll keep that in mind, still she has her uses.” I say making her nod in agreement.

“If she didn't they'd have found her withered corpse by now.” she says casually as we walk through the portal, Emma's eyes immediately locking onto us and widening, her eyes running over me quickly checking for injuries.

...Why is Blink comatose in the corner of the room.

“Did you have to break my pet, girl?” Selene asks bluntly looking at Blink with a scowl.

“After you kidnapped the best hope for the Mutant race? Yes, I did.” Emma scowls as she approaches me, her hands running over me checking that I'm fine.

“It's okay, Emma... I'm fine.” I say making her scowl as she glares at Selene.

“What were you playing at?” she growls quickly making Selene's lips twitch.

“I was simply ensuring my own survival... perhaps you should show her?” Selene mentions making me manifest her chain again, forcing her to kneel with the collar binding her.

“I... what?” Emma mutters, true confusion on her face as she watches the immensely powerful mage drop to her knees obediently.

“Kuro... is the Agent of Death itself... and now he is my Master, I could not harm him even if I tried. Which is what I need to speak with you about... Kuro needs to be indicted into Hellfire.” she says bluntly as she rises. “As the Black Queen I cannot be the slave of some nobody, it would destroy my reputation... so the only natural course of action would be to grant him one of the empty King seats, you handle the day to day running and I have work to do for my Master, see that it is done... I'll return Blink to you when I fix her mind of the devastation you have inflicted on her.” Selene says bluntly as she levitates the unconscious girl. “Good night, My Lord... Frost.” she says, a slight bow of her head towards me and a dismissive smirk at Emma as she leaves taking Blink with her leaving us alone.

  
“I... what? Kuro, explanations please.” Emma says sitting on her desk with a frown. Taking a glance at her life-span I pause watching it flicker between a few decades and a infinite symbol. Why is it changing?

“**She will die permanently in a few decades... unless you give her immortality in which case she will remain alive as long as you do. You would find something similar with many of your... 'girls'. I care not if you keep your lovers alive, I will allow it as a gift for your service.” **Death explains making me pause, so that implies I might get along with Emma enough to consider making her immortal? Future stuff is annoyingly confusing.

  
“I have a deal with Death to hunt immortals, Selene and her fellow Externals were on my list, Selene has sworn herself into my service in exchange for being taken off Death's list. She is literally bound by Death to my service.” I admit making her pause, deep in thought. At this point it's easier to just admit it, might as well get them used to the weirdness that is my life.

“Follow me please...” she says eventually, taking my hand and leading me through the school in silence, she's still wearing her thong and corset so I have no complaints about following her sexy ass through the building. It's getting late so very few people are around but a few students spot us, whispering to themselves.

**+10 Reputation with the Massachusetts Academy [30/100] and you haven't even started yet. Clearly they know how cool you are, Master!**

Thanks Isis.

As she leads me to what must be the staff quarters we enter a immensely well decorated bedroom, the furniture problem costs more than a normal person could make in a decade. As she leads me to the bed she undresses me, removing my shirt and jeans as she lays me down, laying next to me calmly.

“I was Sebastian Shaw's Black Queen before I took the title of White Queen instead. Do you know what the Queen's used to be?” she asks after a moment making me look at her, it's rhetorical, I don't know anything more than what she's told me from what she knows. “They were... playthings, Selene let others take the Black Queen position as she ran things from the shadows, but the Queens were little more than toys for the Kings, and sometimes the rest of the club. It's why they were made to dress like... this.” she adds moving on top of me as she gestures at her outfit. “The position had very little power, the White Queen was the property of the White King and the Black Queen was the same, usually they'd be sex toys and eye candy for the King but often they'd be used as bartering chips, do what the kings want and you can have the Queen for a night... I avoided a lot of it with my telepathy, making them believe they had had me, but even I couldn't avoid it all... It's why I decided to kill the kings... and leave the position empty. Selene revealed herself to me and offered her assistance in the act, the Kings had grown too arrogant for her... and now she wants another King to be made... it will complicate things. A lot.” she adds placing her hands on my chest.

“Is it going to be a problem?” I ask making her smile.

“With me? No... you are too important for me to let my past troubles with the Kings damage our relationship. But with the rest of Hellfire? As a King you can command any of them, their obedience and loyalty is expected... but people are irrational, I limited the amount of men I allowed into the club, at least into the inner circle but the small few that gained entry are ambitious, Mayor Osborn has wanted the seat of King since the day he joined and he's just one of them... when they see a teenager get their coveted seat they won't be happy. They are prideful fools who will see your ascension as a slight...” she admits running her hands over me.

“Enough to attack me?” I ask making her sigh, before she nods.

“Yes, maybe not immediately but they will see you as someone to challenge, most of them have powerful companies or criminal empires under their control, for a teenager to be given the position they'll see you as a rival at best.” she says.

“Annoying... any ideas on how to deal with this?” I ask making her smirk.

“You will be King, the Black King I believe since Selene is already under your control... though be careful, she isn't to be underestimated, the obvious solution is to arrange for you to have the same level of support. It won't be easy but we need to give you more than just infamy due to your five minutes of fame, you need a true level of power, a company that you are the CEO of, a organisation with you at the helm... I'll look into it, it won't be easy but we will have to find a company that can be taken over. I will take care of that, I have experience in the business world after all.” she says absently, thinking deeply.

“If I told you that Death had granted me small visions of the future... would you believe me?” I ask making her freeze.

“I would, future sight is rare but not impossible, and I don't know enough about death to refute it.” she says calmly. “I take it this is related to what I said?” she asks making my lips twitch.

“Stark will return soon, escaping the terrorists that are holding him. Then Stark Industries will stop trading weapons due to Stark being traumatised by a missile with his name on it, stock prices will plummet but it'll recover, Stark's too smart for it not to.” I say making her eyes widen.

“If Stark abandons the weapon trade... most of his Shareholders will flee, they're naïve fools after all... buying their shares wouldn't even be hard. And you're right, Tony Stark is a genius, really only Reed Richards can beat him... he'll come back stronger than ever if he puts his mind to it. If I buy them in your name we could easily set you up as a powerful investor, it's not the same as being a CEO but it's powerful all the same.” she mutters with a growing smirk. “Stark turned down entry to the Hellfire Club, keeping his Company out of our hands... but it looks like we'll be getting our hands in it after all... anything else you've seen?” she asks making me smirk.

“Danny Rand will return as well, he isn't dead either, he's off doing martial arts or something like that... weird guy. Obadiah Stane is a traitor, he bribed the terrorists into attacking Stark so he could take over the Company, it'll result in his death.” I say making her smirk.

“I can deal with Obadiah even if we change things and he survives... Rand Enterprises is fairly small, at least in comparison to mine and Stark's companies... but it has it's uses. I'll look into it... I would be a fool not to.” she says with a growing smirk.

“Be careful, it's CEO, Harold Meachum was resurrected by a cult called the Hand, they're on my list of targets for Death. He made a deal with them to kill the Rand's so he could take the company over.” I say making her frown. Using Death as an explanation for my future knowledge is useful, who can call me out on it?

“I'll keep that in mind, you should keep your future sights secret... a lot of people would do anything for this kind of knowledge, don't tell anyone who doesn't have an immunity to telepathy at the very least.” she advises making me nod. Shield would toss me in a cell and interrogate me till the end of my days for the knowledge I have and they're the 'good guys'. “For now... I'll set things into motion for you to take the title, slowly but it will happen. When you get the title I would simply advise you to not abuse your power over the club too much before you have a stronger base, avoid giving the stronger members a reason to want you gone... it's what got your predecessor killed after all. I'll help you know who is who, and who you should worry about, when you are introduced to the club fully.” she says as she strokes my chest with a smile.

“Agreed, and I appreciate it. I'll just assume everyone wants to kill me until you tell me otherwise for now.” I say making her giggle.

“You joke, but that's probably a good idea... Hellfire is a hive of predators, if they smell blood even the nicest member could try for your life...” she says making me frown, I wasn't joking. “But let's forget about that for now, I'll give you a full rundown of the Club at a later date... I still need my sample.” she says moving her hand lower. “I could... retrieve it myself, and I plan to... but I thought I'd take a moment to introduce you to some of your future classmates.” she says casually as she closes her eyes, sending a message to... someone?

Almost immediately the door opens and five girls enter the room, each in a see-through white nightie as they smirk an identical smirk at me, five identical faces staring at me as they climb onto the bed, three on the left and two on my right as they silently watch me.

“Girls, meet Kuro... Kuro, I'd like to introduce you to the Cuckoo's... or the Five-In-One... a particularly idiotic man decided to clone me, he is extremely dead, obviously, but I brought the surviving clones here... I suppose you could call them my daughters, unconventional as it may seem. Girls, assist me.” she says with a smirk as she undoes her corset, tossing it off the bed as her... assets bounce loose, the large pale breasts each topped with a small pink nipple, as she pulls my boxers down she grinds her panty clad crotch along my rock hard shaft, leaning back with a look of pleasure on her face.

The girls in unison grab their own nighties and toss them away with an identical movement, their faces all in the exact same smirk. Five identical bodies being exposed... I can see the resemblance to Emma, their bodies aren't as developed as hers but their curves are already kicking in, if I had to guess their age I'd say early teens but obviously it's hard to tell with clones, they could be a couple of years old.... that's a weird thought, let's not think about that.

“Hello, Kuro...” one of them says as she leans down and kisses my neck, her hands moving along my chest.

“We've been wanting to meet you.” another continues, kissing me.

“Mother wouldn't let us visit you.” the third says before I feel a pair of lips on my chest.

“But that doesn't matter now...” the fourth adds taking one of my hands and placing in on her smaller chest.

“You're here now...” the fifth adds taking my other hand and pressing it against her tiny slit, moaning as my middle fingers immediately pushes into her.

Okay... there's nice... and kinda creepy. A sevensome... have I ever had a sevensome before? Definitely not with quintuplets and their clone mother at any rate... well, I do love new experiences.

Pulling her thong aside, Emma lifts herself up and grips my shaft, gently angling it before she starts to lower herself down, the tip starting to spread her lower lips before it pushes into her completely, she doesn't stop lowering herself until she has taken my shaft into her completely, biting her lip as she stares down at me.

“I thought you couldn't afford to get pregnant?” I ask as I grip her hips guiding her as she starts to bounce.

“I can't... tell me when you're close.” she admits as she braces herself with her hands on my chest as she speeds up, the girls move slightly as I feel a pair of lips on my balls as one of them moves behind Emma, another one latches her lips onto Emma's bouncing breast.

I've noticed something odd, every time I speed up my fingering of whichever one I'm fingering... all of them moan, it's the same with the one I'm groping the chest of, they can all feel it. Five in One is right, I need to keep these alive, it'd be a downright tragedy to split up such a kinky group.

There's something special about having this many girls satisfying you at once, it's hard keeping track of all of them as I feel countless hands and lips moving other my body, and the sight before me is a feast for the eyes as five identical bodies move around the bed.

At one point two of them lean over me from each side, heatedly making out as their hands run other the others body, I can't tell if they're doing it for pleasure or they are simply putting on a show, either way they definitely placed themselves in a position where I'd have the perfect view of them, being right in front of me.

I don't even mind that they've kinda blocked my view of Emma's bouncing breasts, I can see bouncing breasts whenever I want, twins making out is a rarity. Besides... X-ray vision, I can just look through them if I want to.

...I need my Eromancy back, in a situation like this I'm fighting a losing battle with the deck stacked against me, there's too many sources of pleasure, both visual and physical, for me to really last under the onslaught of feelings. Eromancy could even the odds but right now all I can do is lay back and enjoy it, Emma's pussy is almost searingly hot despite her ice queen act and she's tight as well, plus she knows how to use it as she draws me to the edge, her inner muscles tightening down with each bounce.

I have some pride as a man, I don't want my partners to be unsatisfied, and while Emma has been moaning louder as time passes, it's just as much the Cuckoo who has been groping, licking and sucking on her breasts that's causing it, as she cums, taking me to the hilt as she stops moving, her slit clenching down harder than ever, I have to admit the girls did just as much to push her over the edge as I did.

“Emma... if you don't want me finishing inside you need to move.” I grunt out, making her eyes widen as she pulls herself off me with some effort, her arms shaking slightly as she falls down next to me, apparently her orgasm was pretty powerful... she has a sheen of sweat making her skin almost glow as she pants, the girl who was already lathering my balls with attention immediately moves up, wrapping her modest breasts around the shaft, pushing them together as she rubs her chest along my dick, staring up at me as she does.

It doesn't take long before I cum, another girl immediately capturing the spurts of semen in a test tube she grabbed from... somewhere? She definitely didn't have it on her.

“That was... something.” I deadpan as the girl triumphantly passes the test tube to Emma.

“That it was... being a telepath has it's uses, and the feedback from all five of them as certainly 'something'.” she admits as the girls sit around us. They're fun... but when they all stare at you silently it moves towards creepy.

“It was enjoyable.” one of the girls adds calmly.

“Kuro did not disappoint.” another pipes in making me look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Did we do well?” one of them asks me making me laugh.

“Yes, you all definitely did well...” I say making them all smile in unison.

“Excellent.” they say together.

“We studied in preparation.” one admits. “We will study more.”

“We look forwards to Friday.” another says as they all step off the bed, throwing their nighties back on and leave the room with little fanfare.

“They seem... nice?” I say making Emma sigh.

“They are. Cloning has a strange effect on the virus infecting all mutants... it messes with their mental growth, their physical growth is unpredictable at best, and every cloned mutant is completely infertile and their powers are... unstable. I had looked into it as a potential way forward for our race before I realised the problems. I've spent years guiding their minds to fix the mental problems and it hasn't been without issues. They either mistrust people and almost never change their minds... or they get extremely attached immediately. You're the third person they've attached to.” she admits making me pause.

  
“And why have they grown attached? I've never met them before.” I say making her sigh.

“Because they have a habit of slipping into my mind, the constant connection that formed from me fixing their damaged minds accidentally gave them a... back-door into my head, they can simply bypass my defences and they don't see any problem with entering my mind whenever they please. They saw you in my mind and grow almost obsessed immediately. I had to stop them from forcing Blink to take them to you.” she admits.

“**They have a link with the Phoenix, not as strong as Jean Grey's but they are potential hosts... they can sense what Jean can, Life and Death are two sides of the same coin after all.” **Death adds calmly.

…I know the Cuckoo's were Phoenix avatars at some point, but shouldn't that have not happened yet? Ugh, timelines.

“Will they be a problem?” I ask making her laugh.

  
“I wouldn't let them near you if they were, they won't hurt you or anyone you care about... though I pity anyone who attacks you if they are nearby. Just give them some affection now and then and they will behave... do try to be nice to them please, they might be clones but I do see them as my daughters and I don't want them to get hurt.” she says making me nod.

“Will do... but for now I think it's time I headed back, it's getting late and I have school in the morning.” I say making her sit up with a stretch.

  
“Do you need a ride? Blink may be gone at the moment but I have plenty of helicopters and planes.” she says easily making her shake my head.

  
“I'll sling-ring back, I can only do it to places I've been but it's still useful.” I say taking a chance and kissing her, making her eyes widen before she leans into it, I'm fairly unsurprised that she has more problems with a kiss than with sex.

Sex was a means to an end, she needed me to cum for her sample so she fucked me to get it quickly. A kiss is more intimate in comparison, there's nothing to gain or any end goal, it's just a display of affection.

Breaking the kiss I get up and dressed, pulling the Sling Ring out and opening a portal back to my bedroom.

  
“I'll see you Friday, Headmistress.” I say with a chuckle.

“That you will, Mr Tepes... I'll let you know if Blink is back by then, it wouldn't do to make you take care of your own transport after all.” she says getting of the bed as I wave at her, walking though the portal.

I'm a bit tired... but as Rogue sits up from my bed in just her nightie I smirk, I have a few more rounds in me. Seeing my smirk Rogue blushes slightly, already seeing my intention.

**\- Next Day - Thursday – 30/04/2009 -**

...Wonderful. Yeah, this is exactly what I needed today.

“My name is Natalie Rushman, and I will be teaching you all English Literature until your teacher recovers from his illness.” Scarlett Johansson says as she introduces herself to the class making me try and hide a frown. She's dressed professionally, a white shirt almost fully buttoned up and a long black skirt, but the shirt is just a little bit too tight and the skirt keeps moving up her legs as she moves exposing her long legs.

Maybe she isn't here for me? Peter Parker is sat a few seats away after all.

As the fucking Black Widow teaches us about Macbeth I scowl to myself. She's a good teacher, knows her stuff, she's attentive to the class... and she's a super-spy possibly here for me.

...do I abuse X-Ray vision throughout the class? Yes. Yes I do. Natasha Romanoff is easily one of the best looking women in the MCU, and if she's spying on me I deserve the show.

As the class starts to reach it's end she brings things to a close before she happily destroys me delusion that she's spying on Spider-man...

“That will be all for today, I won't assign any homework for this first class... Mr Tepes, can you remain behind for a moment please?” she asks with a kind smile making her groan as the class ambles out of the room.

Fucking called it.

“Is there something I can do for you?” I ask as I stop next to her desk, the door out of the room behind me, I want an easy out. She smiles at me kindly, leaning forwards to grab a file from her desk, giving me a deep look at her cleavage completely by accident, I'm sure, before she turns her chair to be facing me.

“While I might be a temporary teacher, I want to make the most of my time here... and I can't help but notice how... uninterested you are in class. All your teachers from both here and your old school have said the same thing, you're a Genius with no ambition or drive to succeed.” she explains making me sigh.

“Does this have a point? Classes are easy, I don't need to be interested to do well.” I say easily making her smile.

“I know, which explains why you're so bored and... easily distracted in class” she says with a small smirk, of course she noticed me watching her. “It's all too easy for you. Tell me, what do you want to do with your life? Which your mind you could do just about anything, so what do you want to be?” she asks making my lips twitch.

If I said a secret agent, what would she do? 'Oh I want to be a spy, do you know any rooms that could help me with that?'

“I have no idea, I just make it up as I go along. I like it better that way.” I say easily.

“I thought as much, you don't really have a dream... so I want to help you find one.” she says with a smile. “You're only here twice a week... a bit of a strange schedule, but while you're here I want to help you discover what you want to be.” she says calmly making me sigh.

“And how are you planning on doing that?” I ask making her smile.

“We can spend some time each day working on it, just me and you...” she says crossing her legs making her skirt push up enough to expose her long legs. “I think you have some amazing potential... you could do wonderful work and I'd be honoured to help you to that point.” she says making me pause. Playing to my teenage lust and pride huh? If I was a normal teenager that would work like a charm.

“...Sure, why not?” I say with a shrug. If I was a normal teenager I'd do it, and even with them knowing I have powers... I don't want to look like anything but a normal teenager. So I guess I have to spend time with one of the most beautiful women in Marvel, nothing I can do about it.

“Wonderful.” she says with a beaming smile that I almost believe even knowing what she is. “I won't keep you today, but next Wednesday we can start working on it. It'll be fun, I promise.” she says placing a hand on my chest with a smile.

“I'll take your word for it.” I say unenthusiastically. Kuro was a unenthusiastic person and I've got no doubt that Shield has a record of everything he ever did by now. I have to play the part of the Kuro who spent sixteen years in this world, not the Kuro from another world.

Which is a problem. I barely have even a quarter of his memories, he could have done anything and I won't know until it comes back and bites me in the ass.

“Oh don't be like that, you won't regret this, I promise.” the spy says. I'm going to have to watch everything I say, she's a super spy so she's going to be a pain to deal with.

She could probably beat me if it turns to a fight, she's enhanced to a certain degree even if she's no Captain America, and she is far more talented in combat than me. My magic gives me an edge but I can't expect to catch her off guard with it.

...I could definitely take Hawkeye though, just saying. I like the guy but he isn't enhanced and I could probably catch an arrow.

Basically, all the Avengers except Hawkeye could take me down. Just in case I was getting too comfortable here.

Honestly, avoiding conflict is the way to go in Marvel. If I don't have to fight them, I won't. That's my strategy.

Is it cowardly? Possibly, but haven't you heard? The Mutant Race is relying on me.

Saying goodbye I set off and sigh. I've been left behind by the bus. Again.

Well, I have nothing better to do so I'll take a walk, Exploration mode can have another chance to shine.

Heading through the streets I ignore the feeling that I'm being watched, Shield are clearly spying on me, probably Emma, Xavier, Magneto as well, hell if that's all the people spying on me I'll take it as a win.

It doesn't take long before I find something of... interest. It's just a advertisement stuck to a pole but it still draws my eye.

Chikara Dojo?

Do I need to learn Martial Arts? It could be useful... but that's not the point. This is a Hand front... and it could be my in with them, they're on my list after all. They use this place to recruit the better fighters at the Dojo and with my enhanced body I'd easily stand out.

Out of all my targets the Hand are the least dangerous, that's not to say they aren't dangerous, they simply don't measure up with the likes of Apocalypse, Thanos and Dracula.

Besides, just joining a Dojo isn't enough to cause some trouble, I can always back out before I get to deep, this is just... scouting the enemy.

Making a note of the address I set off, a small smirk on my face.

I don't like fighting, don't like danger... but I do like being rewarded for success... and Death pays well.

“**I'm glad you see it that way. Keep this up and I might even like you.” **She deadpans into my head. **“I am making an expansion to the list, your success, even if Selene handed it to you, has convinced me that I have made the right decision, I will update your list soon.” **

Works for me, just because they're on the list doesn't mean I have to go for them immediately. It just... opens up my options.

So, time to start working on the Hand.

**\- Bonus Scene – Purple Days - **

“Well, aren't you interesting?” he said calmly watching the girl freeze as she turned to him. “Stop, stand still. You two go away, start walking that way and don't stop.” he ordered removing his arms from the two boring models.

They were dull and boring compared to the newest girl to capture his interest.

“Who are you?” she asked quickly making him smirk.

“Me? My name is Kilgrave but let's talk about you... Here I am, just debating where to eat and then BAM, there you are, performing feats of heroism. Come here, let me look at you, come on.” he ordered, smirking as she walked towards him, as she stopped in front of him he leaned closer and look over her with a approving nod, taking a moment to run his hand through her hair. “Jesus, you're a vision, hair and the skin, appalling sense of fashion but that can be remedied... in fact, lose the clothes. The grunge look doesn't suit you.” he muttered, watching her slowly strip in the middle of the empty street. “But underneath it... all the power, just like me. Though not quite as good, of course... if you were you wouldn't be standing naked as the day you were born in the middle of the street.” he said with a smug smirk. “Follow me, I think this is going to be fun.”

**\- Kuro -**

Blinking rapidly I try and work out what the hell just happened.

“**I happened. Your lie about me giving you glimpses of the future amused me, and gave me an idea. It's something I can easily do after all, so I thought I'd see if it had any use. That will happen tonight. Do with this information as you wish.” **Death adds with a deadpan voice.

...Interesting.

**Authors Note : Gonna be honest, I might not get to post again till after New Years Day. I want to get a chapter of NG+ out before Christmas but I'm working most days and I'm going to my parents house for Christmas itself so I'll be away from my PC for a couple of days.**

**If I don't post before Christmas Eve, I won't be until early January. On the bright side, after January 4th I'm going back to my normal hours so I'll have more time in general all the way up till next November.**


	9. Chapter 09 : Welcome to Massachusetts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 09 : Welcome to Massachusetts

**\- Thursday – 30/04/2009 -**

Looking up at the dojo sign I pause.

This is the most logical method to get in with the Hand, to get close to my targets... but the moment I do this I risk putting myself under their spotlight before I'm ready.

Well, I've come this far.

Heading through the door I look over the students training, this place is in the shitty side of New York, the side which sometimes resembles a prettier Gotham City. Dozens of different gangs are set up around here, and it's not unusual for civilians to get caught up in the gang-warfare.

“Can I help you?” a young Asian woman with long brown hair tied in a pony-tail asks me, let's see...

**Coleen Wing, Pawn of the Hand**

**LVL – 37**

**Tier – Veteran **

**Faction – The Hand**

**Thoughts about you – Curiosity**

**Reputation – 0**

Target sighted. I'm not surprised she's so low level, relatively speaking. She's a normal human, in a world where some random kid could crush her in seconds no matter how much she trains simply because they ended up with a stupidly strong power. Even pre-X-Men Rogue could end her if they fought, she'd collapse the moment she touched her after all.

**An Unenhanced Baseline Human will never get out of Tier Two. Mutants can fall into any Tier based on their powers, some races start in the higher Tiers.**

Figured as much, the worlds an unfair place... for people who don't have the Game on their side. Tiers are more of a sign of the persons power than their experience. A inexperienced Celestial would still crush the most experienced baseline human, despite what the Batman comics would have you think. Unless of course they go the Iron Man route.

“Possibly, I saw a poster advertising this place. I was hoping to learn how to protect myself.” I say with a smile making her pause, her eyes running over my body intensely.

“Huh... I only put those up this morning. Still, I'm surprised you have problems with protecting yourself, you certainly have the body of a fighter.” she comments making me smile.

“I'm in good shape, but that doesn't make me a fighter. That's why I'm here, brute strength will only take me so far after all.” I say making her nod.

“True, have you ever trained in martial arts before?” she asks me with a smile.

“I've had a little self-defence training, but not much.” I admit, really my two lessons at Xavier's are all the training I have for hand-to-hand.

“Well, you're more than welcome to join us here. I'm Coleen, I run this place. If you'll follow me we can get you enrolled and changed.” she says happily, leading me into the back after some barked orders at the rest of the students.

Heading into the back she leads me to an office, going over some details about the costs, rules and so on. Apparently there won't be any penalties for missing days, my life is chaotic enough that I felt a need to check. Out of the corner of my eyes I spot some paperwork on her desk, focusing on it with a slight smirk. They're mostly covered up but X-Ray Vision deals with that as I read the paperwork through the book she's used to cover it.

Bills. Unpaid bills. She has money problems. One of the papers mentions debt collectors.

Interesting.

X-Ray vision has more uses than just using it to look through girls clothing... though now that you mention it...

Heh, she's in good shape. Modest but perky tits, a shaved pussy (an innie to be exact), and as she turns around to file some paperwork I see her best feature, a perfectly shaped ass. Her active lifestyle really shows itself there.

Sorry Danny, but you can stay in magical dragon land or something, I'm taking your girl.

Iron Fist sucked anyway.

“Right that's all done.. congratulations, you are now an official member of the Chikara Dojo, I'll need to order you your actual outfit, but we have some spares for today. I'll show you to the changing rooms.” she says kindly making me smile.

**Coleen Wing is now your Mentor **

**Martial Arts based skills raise faster.**

**Katana based skills raise faster.**

**STR and DEX increase faster.**

**Reputation with the Hand and it's members rises faster.**

Interesting... but not what I'm here for. Though it will help me get the Hand's attention quicker, pulling Bakuto to me so I can reap his soul.

Changing into the... outfit I head back into the dojo. What is the Martial Arts uniform called again? A Gi I think? I've never been a fan of martial arts stuff.

“I need to get an idea of where you are, so we'll start with a spar.” Coleen says as we move onto the mats.

“Works for me, anything I need to know before we-” I start, cutting off as she attempts to catch me off guard, a quick jab aimed at my face.

Moving quickly I move my head to the side, letting her punch go over my shoulder instead as I grab her arm, tossing her over my shoulder and slamming her down on the ground.

Holding her in an amateurish grip I hear people muttering as they stop practising themselves, watching us. It becomes immediately apparent that she's weaker than me, despite the physical difference she quite easily breaks free, hitting me under the armpit sending a slight jolt of pain through me as she flips us over, escaping my grip and getting back up as I do the same.

“You're strong... good reaction times as well, but you're right. Strength alone doesn't make you a fighter.” she says getting into her stance as I drop into a more amateurish stance myself.

“But it helps.” I say with a smirk as she rushes me, as I go to use my unnatural reaction times to catch her punch she sweeps my legs from under me making my eyes widen as I fall to the ground.

I hadn't seen her leg move until she'd already swept me off my feet...

This is why I need the training, physically I could destroy her... but I lack the combat skills and experience to actually beat her.

As I roll over, getting back up she continues relentlessly, lashing out with a kick which I stop, grabbing her leg and pulling it from under her. Her kick had barely half her strength behind it, she isn't really trying to hurt me.

Even as she hits the floor, she's back on her feet before I am.

Grappling just isn't working so I try a different path, as she starts throwing punches at my chest I simply endure it, using the moment she hits me to counter with a jab to her chest, the difference in our strength becomes clear as she is knocked back a couple of steps, a wince on her face as she pauses.

Her hit hurt, but not enough that she can afford to swap blows like that, it's a losing battle for her if she tries it.

We stare each other down for a moment silently, the rest of the dojo watching us. I'm not going on the offensive, I'd be hard pressed to actually land a hit on her, and each attempt would be nothing short of an exploitable opening for her.

Realising that I have no intention of going on the attack she rushes me again, a punch aimed at my shoulder making me step to the side, reaching out to grab her arm before I realise the trap I've walked into.

As I extend my arm she grabs it harshly and despite my admittedly heavy body she pulls me over her shoulder sending me to the ground again with a thud.

My body is mostly muscle and I'm tall for a teenager, despite this she seems to have no problem throwing me around. At least when it was Logan using me as a punching bag I had the excuse of being beaten up my a huge jacked man.

“You have potential, your reflexes are amazing for someone with no real training, and you're strong... almost too strong.” she says offering a hand up, as I take it she tosses me again. “Don't let your guard down until the battle is over.” she scolds as I get up cracking my neck slightly, I fell on it weird. “For now, Jenny, you can spar with Kuro... do try to hold some of that ridiculous strength back, you aren't trying to hurt your partner.” she advises making me nod.

**+10 Affection with Coleen Wing [10/100] for impressing her.**

**Shall I limit your stats down to a more baseline level, Master?**

Yes, Please Isis. Don't want to alienate my way into the Hand by accidentally hurting another student.

“Got it, Sensei. I'll try my best.” I say as I turn to the older woman, as she bows I do the same before the fight begins, even with my weakened state I find myself on a far more even footing, she's somewhat better than me but I'm still stronger and faster.

**\- Later - **

“So, will you be coming back?” Coleen asks as I leave the changing room, I took a bit of time in the shower so I'm the last one here.

“I will, I have a... hectic life but I'll be here after school when I can be.” I say making her smile at me happily, whether that's because she wants me to stay or she just wants my money I'm not sure... she definitely doesn't have enough students to keep this place running in the long run. She charges too little, and most of her students are from a poor background.

“I can imagine... it took me a while to recognise you, I don't watch the news often...” she says making me twitch. “I'm not going to kick you out for having powers, I made this place to be a sanctuary to those who need it, and I can see why you'd want to learn to protect yourself after that. Whatever your problems are, you can leave them at the door while you're here, and I'll treat you like I would any other student.” she says kindly, a grin forming on my face as she does.

“Works for me, Sensei. I'll see you next time, I have my first day at a new school tomorrow and I'm not sure what time it closes but I'll be here if I can be.” I say getting a smile and a nod from her in return.

“Then I will see you when you next visit. You're a fast learner... almost scarily fast, you went from even grounds with Jenny to beating her in every fight in less than an hour. I can't wait to see how you grow.” she says giving me a wave as I say goodbye.

Heading down the streets I find the first empty alley and sling-ring back to Xavier's.

Now I have a new problem, the vision Death showed me was Jessica Jones meeting Kilgrave... if I leave things alone she'll have a few months in hell as his sex slave before she frees herself which will lead to the Jessica Jones series...

I could of course try and rescue her but... do I even want to? It's not my problem. Can Kilgrave even affect me?

**No Master, Gamer's Mind and myself will protect you from him. Be careful though, Gamer's Mind isn't all-powerful yet, neither am I. **

**Divine Level Controllers will still be able to overcome your mental defences.**

**Kilgrave is arrogant, but he's no Divine Tier foe.**

Fair enough, and thanks for the warning. Could the Mind-stone control me?

**Absolutely, if it was in the right hands. The Infinity Stones are some of the most powerful artifacts in this Verse, do not take them lightly.**

Understood... I'll need to watch it when Loki shows up with his staff.

So Kilgrave is no threat... but Jessica is and she's under his control. I need to get Nullify Mutate first, so I can break his control on her before she turns me to paste.

Besides that, I have no idea where they are. Just somewhere in New York, I'd have to find them first... but I know how to do that...

I wanted to put this off, but they functionality is just too useful for me to leave it any longer.

Locking the bedroom door I pull out another Grimoire, looking over the flesh coloured pages with a scowl, it basically screams 'Evil'. Not exactly good for PR.

Opening it up I start reading through the introduction to Necromancy.

**Skill partially imported from previous Data (You're Welcome, Master)**

**[Necromancy Proficiency (Adept)] **

**Unafraid of the taboo, you walk the path of the Necromancer, turning death and the undead into your weapons.**

**All Necromancy spells are more effective.**

**Mindless Undead will no longer see you as hostile unless provoked. **

**[Raise Dead] (Active)**

**A Ritual to raise a corpse as an undead slave.**

**Target will retain some of their skills, but not their intelligence, being little more than mindless beasts only capable of following orders.**

**The more powerful the corpse was in life, the more likely the Ritual will fail.**

**[Summon Spirits] (Active)**

**A Ritual that will allow you to Summon a Spirit to serve you in unlife. **

Ugh... what was once barely a thought is now a complicated ritual... and I don't have a dedicated Ritual Room. I can see the advantage over the old style... there's no limit. It used to have a limit on the amount of summons based on my INT, but now all it needs is time and resources and I can summon as many as I want.

I can only assume my Undead will be the same when I have the spell to call them, which definitely has the potential to be far more powerful than my past spell. I can make a giant, limitless undead horde with only time and corpses.

The Ritual to summon a spirit isn't difficult, it mostly just needs chalk, some candles and a small sacrifice of blood, mine or someone elses.

The stronger the Spirit the more complicated the ritual becomes, some needing gems or actual sacrifices (ranging from rodents to... bigger and more dangerous sacrifices). Some need magical reagents, but what I need is small enough.

Already the knowledge of how to... bring back some old friends fills my mind, Lost Souls, Wraiths, Living Armours, Bestial Spirits, Spectral Knights, Ghosts, Scheming Spirits and Chained Souls. My old Tier one spirits. Spectral Knights and Chained Souls are the strongest of the ones I have available, but they also require the most complicated rituals.

Ghosts. Just plain boring Ghosts. Unable to interact with the Mortal world and far more importantly... unseen by those without Magic. To the non-magicals, even those with powers, they pass unseen.

Scheming Spirits are more powerful, more intelligent, but they need sacrifices to summon. Ghosts just need some of my blood dropped onto a ritual circle to draw them back to the land of the living.

I need to do some shopping, turns out I don't have Candles and Chalk on hand.

Remember when I just kinda gestured and the dead rose? Yeah, me too.

That was nice.

Still, I'm not afraid of a little hard work, I'll get back to that level eventually, I'm back to being a mere adept in Necromancy, but one day I'll be the Master of Death I was once before.

My Ghosts can scour New York day and night, I'm sure there are people who will see them, but they won't hurt anyone, and really? I'm trying to free a woman from months of rape, I'm the good guy here.

...There's a small part of me saying that leaving Jessica in his hands for a while will make her more grateful when I rescue her.

Time to go and find a good occult store, it doesn't matter if they're fake they'll have all the things I need for a basic ritual either way... hope it isn't too late, the suns already going down.

**\- Spider-Man -**

Swinging the gun back at the thug, he webbed the last of the ambushers to the wall with a panicked look over at his... temporary partner?

He's managed to piss off the Kingpin, whoever that was, and he'd been dealing with assassins and thugs almost every time he went on patrol.

This one had been particularly bad, why were there so many rocket launchers in New York anyway? Grabbing his new ally he frowned deeply at the rifle bullet wound.

The enemy of your enemy is your friend... he'd found her being chased by Kingpin forces and helped her out, he knew she was just using him for protection but he didn't care.

Even if she was a thief, she didn't deserve to be killed by this new Crime Lord.

“Sorry Spidey... but I might be out of lives.” she joked weakly as he looked over the large bullet hole in her stomach.

  
“...Brace yourself, I know a guy who can fix this, but we can't stay here... the police are coming and you're a wanted thief.” he said, picking her up and placing her on his back, trying to ignore the feeling of her... large breasts pressing against the back of his suit. He couldn't swing around with a wounded victim, but he could still climb slowly as he moved to the top of the building, hiding up here would buy them some time.

The police would take her in... and even a hospital wouldn't be able to fix this wound, the rifle was very high caliber, and she didn't have his spidey-sense to dodge the bullets. Not that it always worked out for him.

She mumbled something in return, but she was clearly out of it.

Turning his communicator on (really just a modified cheap cell-phone he'd taken apart and installed into his mask) he called Kuro's number, watching the Black Cat's eyes flicker closed as her face paled rapidly.

“Hey Spidey, injured already?” he asked jokingly as he picked up the phone.

“Not me... I need your help, I've got a... friend whose badly hurt, sniper round through the stomach, she'd fading quickly. Where are you? I doubt you spend much time on random rooftops so you can't teleport here right? I'll come and grab you.” he explained quickly.

“...I'm in the city, doing some late night shopping. I'll find an alley to wait in and send you my location, you better be fast if they're as badly injured as your saying. We can save the small talk for later.” he said, putting the phone down. Moments later his in-built HUD popped up with a text, sending him swinging through the streets faster than ever before as he headed to the mercifully close location.

As he swung through the alley he barely stopped as he grabbed Kuro, swinging into the sky with him.

“You know, I'm pretty sure I can see the title of JJ's next podcast. Spider-man kidnapping civilians!?” Kuro said casually making him wince, spotting people looking up at them as they swung through the mostly empty streets.

“He'd find something to blame on me either way... we're almost there.” he replied. What did he do to get that old man so angry at him?

“...This is kinda weird.” Kuro remarked, holding onto him tightly as they swung through the night sky, they were basically hugging from an outsider perspective... though really Kuro was just trying not to be dropped three stories.

“...I know. I'm trying not to think about it.” he admitted as they got closer.

“Nice view though.” he remarked looking around with an approving nod.

Kuro's life must be pretty unusual for him to shrug this off so easily...

Landing on the rooftops he winced at the flashing red and blue lights coming from below, the police had finally showed up...

“...I can see the problem, she's barely hanging on.” Kuro said as they stopped on the rooftop, quickly coating his hand in a soft white light and pressing it against her wound, making it slowly start to close, Black Cat herself didn't respond, having lost consciousness sometime while he was gone. “Won't take the police long to start looking around and find her up here, give me a minute to stabilize her and we'll move her. I'll open a portal to Xavier's... really need to look into setting up a safe-house for this kind of thing. Xavier's has far too many telepaths to be private but it'll do for now.” Kuro muttered, running his hand over the wound again, seemingly not doing anything. “I've fixed the major internal damage, so she won't die on us... but she's far worse off than you were, no enhanced body after-all, this is going to take a while.” he said pulling a ring out of his pocket and slipping it on, making a circle with his hand to open a small portal. “You coming? I can handle it from here but you seem to know her... she'll be confused when she wakes up.” he said making Peter frown as he listened to the police radio he had built into his suit.

“I can't, Shocker is causing chaos across town... could have sworn I threw him in the Raft.” he muttered with a frown beneath his mask. “Her name is Black Cat, and I really don't know her at all. She's being hunted by a crime lord called the Kingpin... and so am I.” he explained.

“Right... do be careful, I'd rather not have to heal you both tonight. I have things to do” Kuro said picking the Black Cat up in a princess carry.

“Will do, be careful... she's kinda jumpy... and a thief.” he advised making Kuro chuckle as he walked to the portal.

  
“She's just been shot through the stomach and she's being hunted by a crime lord, of course she's jumpy. I'll be fine, even if the kitty has some claws.” he said easily, giving him a nod before he walked through the portal, it closing behind him.

Pausing for a moment, he jumped off the rooftop, swinging into the night.

Something was happening in New York... and he had no idea what. People he'd locked up were back on the street... but there had been no break out at the Raft... the Kingpin had a long reach, the police never showed up at his crimes until after they were done, and now his man were just walking right back out of jail.

...He'd never dealt with anyone like this before.

**\- Felicia Hardy -**

As her eyes flickered open she shot up in the comfy bed, her hand coming to her stomach, gently running over the spot where she'd been shot with a confused scowl.

The Spider had said something about getting her help, but she'd been kinda out of it... and she thought he was just trying to comfort her. Looking down her frown deepened as she realised that she had been stripped down to just her panties, her suit gone as she looked around the fancy bedroom in a panic.

She didn't wear a bra beneath her suit, just her panties and her suit, which she could see resting on a desk at the over side of the room.

As the en-suite opened up, she prepared herself to fight as a bored looking teen walked out, giving her a dead-pan look.

  
“Stop that. If I wanted to hurt you I'd have done it during the the last couple of hours I spent fixing you, gonna be fun explained why my bedsheets are covered in blood... again.” he muttered, his eyes never wandering from her eyes as he stared at her.

“You did this? I take it you're a friend of Spidey...” she asked, laying on her side as she rested her head on her hand, smirking at him. She wasn't shy, and more importantly she knew her body could be a weapon, if this went south having him distracted could give her time to grab her suit and escape through the window she'd already marked as an escape point.

“I did and I am, Miss Hardy. Kuro Tepes, at your service.” he said making her heart speed up... how did he know her name? “It wasn't hard to work out with some... logical deduction. There have been two cat burglar's going by the name of Black Cat... you and Walter Hardy. After that it took me barely five minutes to find out about his daughter... without your little mask comparing you to your Facebook profile picture was easy. Don't worry, this falls under Healer Patient confidentiality, I just like to know how is in my bed.” he deadpanned again making her wince slightly. Maybe taking her fathers name wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done, she thought she was honouring him but she'd left a trail to her true identity.

...She hadn't given her name, even her criminal name, to the man who hired her to steal the USB... maybe the Kingpin didn't know it either? It would explain why no thugs had kicked down her front door lately. She'd been wanting to make a name for herself... maybe it was better that she hadn't succeeded yet.

“Well... aren't you a smart one, do you have a lot of girls in your bed then?” she asked stretching out on the bed, watching his eyes very briefly flicker downwards to her breasts before he made eye contact with her again.

He was a lot more experienced than Spidey, it'd be harder to distract him if things went south.

  
“Yes, I do. Spider-Man had to leave, something about another criminal causing trouble, guess it's a busy life being a vigilante... so, how exactly did you get the Kingpin after you?” he asked calmly, grabbing her suit and placing it next to her on the bed.

“...you know the Kingpin?” she asked after a moment, ignoring her suit in favour of trying to keep him off guard.

“I know of the Kingpin, I know that he's basically taking over the New York crime scene... what I don't know I why he'd be after a petty thief. Spider-man I can understand, I bet he stumbled onto some of the Kingpin's crimes, but what did you do?” he asked making her frown.

“And if I don't want to tell you?” she asked making him laugh.

“Then you can get dressed and I'll open a portal back to the city for you... but I know who holds the Kingpin's leash. He's powerful but even he has people above him... if you want to do this alone, so be it, but I can help get him off your back.” he offered making her hesitate, before she went through her suit, pulling the USB out. She was planning on getting rid of it, anyway.

“I got hired by one of his men to steal this... turns out he was a traitor. The Kingpin killed my employer before I could hand it over, and he's been after me ever since. I don't know what's on it, it's encrypted and I can't break into it.” she said holding it out as Kuro took it, looking over it.

“Give me a way to contact you and I'll see what I can do. I'm going to see one of the people above him tomorrow, I'll talk to her about it.” he offered making her pause.

“And what is that going to cost me? You aren't like Spidey, I can tell that already. What do you want?” she asked quickly.

“For now, nothing. I might have use of a thief in the future, so let's call this an IOU.. along with the healing that makes two favours you owe me.” he said bluntly making her smile.

This she could deal with, she had trouble dealing with people like Spidey who helped because they thought it was the right thing to do... but someone who wanted payment? Even if it was just a couple of future favours? That could handle so much easier.

“Fine... so what'll it take to get you on call as my own pocket healer? I have no intention of stopping my life of crime, and having someone to fix me up if things go wrong could be useful...” she asked with a smirk as she got of the bed, strutting towards him.

Her recent brush with death had convinced her that she didn't want to die. She had been so cold... and more frightened than she had ever been before.

“A favour for each healed injury, To be called upon whenever I want.” he replied bluntly. “You're a criminal... which means helping you puts me at risk of getting in trouble with the law, so if I'm helping you then you better make it worth my while.” he said making her laugh slightly.

“Fair enough, we have a deal... in exchange for you healing me... I'll do whatever you want, I guess that means I'm at your mercy... whatever will you do with little old me.” she asked running her finger up his chest with a smirk.

She didn't have to keep her word, if he asked for too much she'd just refuse.

**\- Kuro -**

**[Soulbound Bets] has evolved to [Soulbound Agreements]**

**Any Bets or Agreements made with you are Soulbound, forcing all participants to follow through with their bets or agreements, unable to try and worm out of it no matter what their personality is like. **

**Warning! You will be forced to keep your own end of any bets, though you are not bound to your agreements.**

Interesting.

Having the Black Cat owe me two favours she can't worm her way out of is very useful, she's an amazing thief after all.

She's also incredibly beautiful... and seductive, but I'm not dumb enough to let her use sex as a way to get out of the favours.

“For now? I'll send you on your way. It's getting late and I'm tired. Healing you was pretty exhausting.” I say making her frown in befuddlement for a moment.

I have to admit, there's something funny about just ignoring her suggestive flirting. I'll get her sooner or later, but I'll do it on my terms not hers.

“You're no fun.” she says bluntly as she grabs her suit and starts getting dressed, frowning at the large hole in it.

“I'm very fun... when I'm not falling asleep from Mana exhaustion. Besides, I'm not so inexperienced that I can be tricked into using up my favours for some fun.” I say making her flinch slightly before she giggles. “I have plenty of girls I could have in my bed tonight without it costing me.”

Using up MP is tiring, and her wound was bad. Really bad, her insides were practically destroyed, it's a minor miracle the bullet wasn't a few inches higher or she'd have been dead long before we got back. Maybe she really does have nine lives.

“Fair enough... maybe you will be fun after all.” she says as she finishes dressing. “Well Magic Man... it's been interesting, here's my number... now send me back to the rooftop. You'll understand if I don't want to give you my home address.” she says making me smile.

“I already know where you live, but very well.” I say making her sigh as I open the portal.

I used the Hellfire tablet Emma gave me, seriously the amount of information on basically everyone it has is almost terrifying. Hellfire have access to seemingly every database around, and I can access since Emma authorised it after Selene decided I was the next King of Hellfire.

It's how I know Wilson Fisk is Emma and Selene's bitch.

“Wonderful. I'll see you around Magic Man.” she says hesitating for a moment before she set off through the portal with a frown, looking at it in confusion. Teleporting for the first time is always a bit weird.

Closing the portal I send a text to Peter letting him know she's okay, before getting changed for bed. I got some chalk and candles but I'm not setting up a magical ritual in the middle of Xavier's mansion.

I need a more secure safe-house that comes with actual privacy.

I also want to use the Key I got, to see where it will take me... but I think I'll do that Sunday, use my day off to really explore wherever it takes me without worrying about time constraints.

But for now... I'm tired and I have school first thing tomorrow. Replacing the bedsheets with some spares I send Rogue a text I smirk as my door opens less than a minute later, her sheepishly smiling at me as she joins me on the bed, cuddling against me.

**\- Friday – 01/05/2009 -**

Giving Rogue a kiss goodbye I send Blink a text, might as well use my personal teleporter. Thanks to another night with Rogue I have the Specified Nullification upgrade, so I can pick and choose what I block now.

I've picked Nullify Mutate for the next upgrade, if I'm going against Kilgrave I'll need it after all, I'm not going anywhere near him until I'm sure I can stop Jessica from beating me into a fine paste.

Unsurprisingly it takes mere moments for Blink to appear in my room, the same mostly blank stare on her face. Being caught in between Emma and Selene can't be nice.

“I am here, as requested, My Lord.” she says with a slight bow. I wonder which of them told her to act like that. I'm thinking Selene, Emma would probably have gone with a more modern Sir than My Lord.

“I just need a ride back to Massachusetts, can't keep Emma waiting after all.” I say as I finish getting dressed.

“The White Queen isn't the most patient person.” Claire replies, her lips twitching before her face falls blank again. “If you are ready, I will take us to her.”

...She is emotionless right?

“...you've been told to do whatever I want right?” I ask making her tilt her head.

“I have, My Lord. Both of the Queens were very clear about my duties.” she says calmly, not even the slightest hint of emotion appearing on her face as I walk over to her.

She has a look of curiosity on her face, but no real emotion. I have a weird feeling she's putting on an act... and I don't know if she's putting it on for me or for the Queen's.

Reaching up I place my hand on the top of her thin green dress, groping her chest roughly over her clothes as she continues to stare at me blankly.

“Do you require sexual relief? It will make you late for school.” she says calmly as I slip my hand beneath her dress, rolling her nipple between my fingers.

“Nah, I woke up to a blowjob from Rogue, so I'm set for a little while... but if said yes, you'd do it?” I ask making her nod calmly.

“Of course, I am at your command, My Lord. Whether it is my powers or my body, they are yours to use as you see fit.” she answers obediently as I pull my hand back.

Her nipple hardened almost immediately at my touch... would someone with no emotions get aroused that quickly?

Reaching under her dress I slide my finger along her slit, raising an eyebrow at her lack on underwear as I pull it back, looking between her face and my wet finger with a raised eyebrow.

With her pink skin it's almost hard to see it, but the slightest purple blush starts to grow on her cheeks at my deadpan look.

“Clean this off and we can go, we can continue this when we have more time.” I say pressing the finger against her mouth, after the briefest of moments she opens her mouth, a surprisingly long tongue sneaking out and licking my finger clean, her eyes avoiding mine.

Emotionless, my ass. I should look into getting some Empathy based powers.

Moving my hand back I wait for her to open the portal and step through it, reappearing in Emma's office, Blink stepping out behind me before she leaves the room, leaving me and Emma alone.

“Was Claire just blushing?” she asks with a arched eye-brow before she sighs. “Nevermind, it doesn't matter. I have your uniform here.” she says gesturing to the clothes on her desk. Makes sense, in Midtown and Xavier's the students just wear whatever they want, but this place is more strict.

Looking over the black school uniform, trousers, a shirt and a blazer with a golden M on the pocket I pause before I start changing.

“I was going to offer a private room... but then you don't have anything I haven't seen before, do you?” Emma asks with a twitch of her lips as she watches me strip.

“No, and I'm not the shy type.” I say pulling the admittedly comfortable uniform on, it's fitted to me perfectly... but I don't remember her getting my measurements.

“Something I am very thankful for, it'd be problematic if you were prudish after all. I was hoping to get some more... in depths details about your X-Gene before you start, I like having a full understanding of my students powers after all... if you don't mind.” she says, changing the subject.

“It's fine. I can nullify any mutant power within fifty meters of myself by focusing on them, and I have a small aura around me that stops any powers from working on me. I've been working on improving it so I can both disable it, and allow certain powers to work within my Aura. The more I use it, the more powerful it gets... I'm working on the ability to stop non-mutant based powers at the moment.” I explain easily.

  
“You can just... turn it off?” she asks making me look at her with a deadpan stare.

**Even if you do, she won't be able to get into your head. **

**There's only room for two in here, Master.**

“I can. Is that surprising?” I ask making her nod.

  
“Yes, actually. A lot of mutants cannot control their powers so... finely, especially new mutants. I believe you have an example of that with your... girlfriend? Rogue is just one of the many mutants incapable of manipulating their powers with such control.. and she's been practising for quite a while.” she explains. “To have such fine control to be able to decide what you nullify and what you do not is highly impressive... and something that would normally only be seen in far older and more experienced mutants.”

“...It took me a couple of days to work out how to do it.” I deadpan again making her smile.

  
“Something I would suggest you keep to yourself. Have you heard the term 'Omega-Class Mutant'?” she asks making me shake my head, I haven't... in this world. “It's best explained as a Mutant with no foreseeable limits... already you've seemingly evolved your own power, something that happens rarely at best, not to mention your suddenly unnaturally strong and healthy body that doesn't match your medical results from before you gained your X-Gene. Having the title of Omega-Class Mutant might seem nice... but it will put a target on your head, many people would rather see Omega's never reach their full strength after all.” she advises making me nod.

“...would now be a good time to mention that I've developed the ability to see through solid objects?” I ask making her pause before she sighs.

“Yes, it would. Three powers already? Definitely an Omega-Class then...” she mumbles to herself. “I would suggest you be very careful who you tell of your abilities.” she advises.

“So... should I tell Xavier?” I ask making her frown. I just want to know what she'd suggest, I have no intention of telling him either way. He'll notice in time, but I have no reason to make things easier for him.

  
“Hard to say, at the very least I can say he means you no harm. You're too important to the mutant race... and by extension to him and his dream, for him to try anything, and as much as I dislike him personally he is one of the best when it comes to teaching Mutants to control their powers... that being said he is also eternally convinced he knows best, highly secretive and more than happy to treat even his precious X-men as pawns on his chess-board.” she advises making me pause. I was expecting her to just tell me to not tell him anything, too just trust her and no-one else.

...Instead she actually gave me good advice? Correct advice as well, which matches exactly what I already thought about Xavier.

“Fair enough, I'll think about it.” I say making her smile.

  
“Just so you know... your interview went live last night, and I've pulled some strings to make sure it has been covered and seen by many, many people. I'm monitoring how people are handling the knowledge of the supernatural and their opinion of you for now but just be aware of your new fame. We can talk more later... but classes start soon and it's better to make a good first impression with your new classmates.” she says as I button up the blazer. “Fridays you will be studying with the other students, Saturdays however there are no classes, so you will be tutored privately instead.” she says making me pause.

  
“In what?” I ask causing her to smile at me.

  
“In whatever you require, I've seen your grades, you burn through material at an astounding rate, instead of a set schedule we will simply see what skills or knowledge you require at that moment, and work on those instead.” she explains. Works for me.

“Wonderful... Come in.” she says as the door opens, a beautiful blonde girl entering the room quickly in a school uniform, standing at attention in an somewhat more casual military stance. “Kuro, this is Amara Aquilla. She'll be guiding you through the school today.” she explains making me frown slightly.

...Wasn't Amara tanned? She's pale with long blonde hair, nothing like the brown skinned, brown haired girl I remember from X-Men Evolution.

“It's nice to meet you.” I say after a moment, it's pointless to get confused over it, I don't know which version of each character I am looking.

“It's an honour to meet you, My Lord.” she replies quickly making me glance at Emma, catching her rolling her eyes. Interesting.

**Amara Aquilla (Magma), Princess of Nova Roma**

**LVL – 42**

**Tier – Veteran **

**Faction – The Massachusetts Academy**

**Thoughts about you – Worship**

**Reputation – 75**

**[Pyromancy for Beginners] - Amara Aquilla [50] **

**A Grimoire on Pyromancy, compiled by the Pyromaniac Shiro after years of setting stuff on fire for his amusement.**

Okay... what.

“...I'll let you go now, though I do have more to speak with you about. After classes please return here.” she says going back to her paperwork as I give her a nod as I follow Amara out of the room.

“So, Amara... you seem awfully calm about this whole thing.” I say making her smile at me.

“Of course, out of all the students here I am probably the most happy about your presence here.” she says happily as she gives me a warm smile.

“...okay, and why is that?” I ask making her giggle.

“You're the son of my ancestor, the Dark Priestess Selene herself, the next king of Nova Roma. My future husband. Why would I shy away from you?” she asks making me stop walking.

What.

Just once I'd like for things to go in a path that I understand.

  
“Sorry... can you go back to the part about me being Selene's son? I knew my mother and I'm fairly certain she wasn't an immortal mutant.” I explain.

“I... am sorry, I assumed she had already told you.” Amara says, paling slightly.

“...Excuse me a moment.” I say manifesting my chains again, the chain goes into the ground, and wherever she is it's just popped out of the ground, wrapping around her neck.

I could send her a message to come here... or I could just...

Yanking the chain I summon her, dragging her through space and time as she appears before me. Her eyes wide as her hands clutch the ever tightening chain.

“Hi Selene... I think you've been keeping something from me.” I say making her eyes widen as she looks between me and Amara, sudden realisation striking her, she goes to speak but the chains are too tight, cutting off her ability to talk. “No more games... your mind is open to me, it's time to show you just what that means.” I say gripping the chain tightly as I delve into her mind.

There are... countless years of memories in her head, going back to thousands of years. She's isn't rumoured to be one of the first mutants for nothing.

I only need the more recent ones, before my birth.

It doesn't take me long to find them, Selene searching an eastern European castle, feelings of... confidence and pride filling her as she wrenches open a sealed tomb. Her pride lessening as Dracula awakens from his slumber in a rage.

...I'm suddenly less sure about fighting Dracula for Death.

The battle between them is... ridiculous, Selene's magic destroys the castle easily as Dracula moves faster than she can see, which means I can't see him either.

Despite Dracula's... ridiculous strength and speed, despite Selene's frankly terrifying magic the fight goes nowhere, both regenerating from whatever wounds they manage to inflict on the other.

Eventually, hours pass and the sun rises, Dracula vanishing into a mist, so I guess Selene technically one.

Weeks pass and she tries again. Though this time she uses words not violence, and he wasn't sleeping.

Instead of trying to slay him and steal his immense power she... barters with him, seeking a... child.

Seeking... Me.

I'm not a descendant of Dracula... I am the Son of Dracula himself. Dracula and Selene.

After I was born... her scans showed me as a normal human, not the powerful weapon she had hoped for, so she ditched me onto one of her descendants, my 'Mother'.

As for Amara's other words?

Ugh, Prophecies. Shiro apparently had some fun with my backstories, Nova Roma have had my coming prophesied for longer than any for them realise after Selene enslaved a Greek oracle.

Son of First Mutant, check. Child of the Dragon? Dracul can be translated to Dragon. Check. Saviour of Mutant Race? I'm the only fertile male Mutant. Check.

That's why Selene decided to have a child with Dracula, in the attempt to manipulate a prophecy. She knew of the coming of a powerful being, and tried to use it to her advantage.

Only... I wasn't in Kuro at the time when she checked, so she assumed he wasn't the one the prophecies mentioned.

Which has come back to bite her.

The prophecy itself doesn't really mention much more about me, it's in stupid flowery writing, but it tells of the Final Ruler of Nova Roma, the Black King, which either means I'll be an immortal and don't need a heir, or I'm going to run it into the ground and there won't be a Nova Roma left to rule.

I'd prefer the latter, but I won't deny the former is possible.

...Should I take offence to Shiro put in a part about me being a manwhore? (and I have no doubt's that this is his fault). I mean, on one hand he's one to talk... on the other? Well, he isn't exactly wrong.

...Which is why Amara is so open to me, the fucking prophecy is a core part of Nova Roma culture, with a fucking cult forming with the Black King of Nova Roma.

Great, I have a cult. That's going to end well.

The Cult of the Black King has obsessively tracked the children of Selene, including me.. so Amara already knew about me before Emma said anything, having two of the check boxes already ticked, then being told that I'm the Future of the Mutant Race has basically confirmed it for her.

She, like all Princesses of Nova Roma, has been raised to be the wife of the Black King. She's been groomed for me from birth because Shiro thought he was being funny.

  
Breaking the connection I tighten the chain again.

  
“Selene... in case you are forgetting, I can kill you with a literal thought. You are on your final warning, you live because I decided you were more useful alive, but you are making me start to regret that decision.” I say watching her eyes widen. It's strange, watching the woman I just saw do epic battle with Dracula cower in front of me but I'm too annoyed to enjoy the feeling of power it gives me. “No more games, if I find any more secrets you are keeping from me I will erase you.” I say coldly making her nod quickly as I loosen the chains.

“Of course, my Lord... I meant no harm, I just didn't know how to bring up our... relationship.” she says, making me frown.

“I am literally in your head, you were just hoping to use it when it benefited you the most. And stop that, Amara has done nothing wrong and you will not punish her for it.” I say making her flinch, the chains vanishing. “Go, and remember... no more games.” I say getting a shaky bow as she flees quickly.

I'm not so sentimental to let her being my mother stop me from punishing her if she disobeys me.

  
“Selene is a Living Legend... the First Mutant in history... and you have her enslaved...” Amara mumbles, awe filling her tone.

**+20 Obedience with Selene [100/100] for showing her just where she belongs.**

**+60 Obedience with Amara [100/100] for demonstrating your power, proving the prophecy she has been raised on to be true.**

Wonderful.

“Let's get to class, we're probably already late.” I say coldly making her jump.

“Of course, My King.” she replies quickly, setting off with a fast pace.

“Wait... if she's your ancestor and my mother, doesn't that make us related?” I ask making her pause as she tilts her head slightly.

“I suppose I am your Niece... many times removed. Is that a problem?” she asks, fidgeting slightly as I look over her.

“Not for me...” I say as I walk past her, reaching out and groping her backside slightly as she yelps cutely.

I might not like prophecies, they're confusing and usually just fucking irritating, but I won't complain about it getting me a cute obedient and totally not creepy cultist princess.

...I hate being the centre of attention and Selene had mostly ignored the cult so her knowledge is spotty, she'd always assumed that since it was her child she'd get her hands on me immediately, but her scans failed her and her shitty parenting skills backfired heavily.

Sucks to be her, now she's a literal slave to her discarded son. Karma's a bitch with a twelve inch dildo, and she didn't bring any lube.

**Agent, I have finished my new list. I thought long and hard about everyone that had ever angered, irritated, insulted or just inconvenienced me, and created the new list of targets.**

...I feel like this is less about who is defying death now, and you're just using me as an assassin to get rid of people you don't like.

**Correct... and I will reward you greatly when you do. Is that a problem?**

Fair enough, I'm not going to say no to rewards. I'm greedy like that.

**Wonderful... here you go, Agent.**

**Deaths Hitlist **

**The Hand – These would be immortals have lived long past their death date, wipe out the Five Fingers of the Hand and their resurrected agent Nobu, either enslaving or reaping them. Do as you will with the rest, I care not.**

**The Externals – Another group of would-be immortals, En Sabah Nur (or Apocalypse if you prefer), Candra and Gideon. They hide amongst the mortals thinking I can't see them. They are wrong.**

**Annihilus – The self-proclaimed "The Living Death That Walks". He is constantly reborn in his realm of the Negative Zone, reap him and end this cycle.**

**Hela Odinsdottir – She abandoned her duties as a Goddess of Death long ago, even before her sealing. Either force her to take her position seriously once more, or slay her and I will find a replacement.**

**Ego – Never before has a name been so appropriate, a universe with only him sounds like a special kind of hell. **

**Nathaniel Essex – The fool has been killed a dozen times, he always has an out. He's ran from me for long enough.**

**Mephisto – I care little for Demons, and this one has stolen more souls from me than almost any other. Reap him and deal with his Daughter, Mephista, however you please.**

**Satana Hellstrom – Her father, Satan is off limits even to me, but his daughter is free game. Do not reap her, enslave and bind her, she will serve as my message to her father.**

**  
Thanos – the Mad Titan himself, stop him before he can fulfil his insane ambition. I do not want to deal with half the Universes souls at once.**

**Cyttorak – Another Fool with delusions of importance, bring me his precious Crimson Gem, he made a mistake when he made it, one he will pay for dearly.**

**Vlad Tepes, Dracula – A Family Matter for you. This man is the bane of my existence, he's died countless times, and it does nothing. My last agent slew him several times but he just kept coming back and twisting the natural order again and again.**

**Umar – This one is personal. The seductress is responsible for the abandonment of my former Agent, turning him against me in an attempt to bind me and steal my power, it failed obviously but her presumption to steal my agent has angered me greatly. Weaken her and I will personally bind her to you, then she can experience life as a slave.**

**Eric Williams – The Self-Proclaimed Grim Reaper. His name offends me.**

**Nina Price – Another Vampire who doesn't know when to die, at least she isn't as annoying as your Father.**

**Zheng Zu – An Immortal, his plots won't save him this time. His Judgement is long overdue.**

**Dormammu – There will be no Bargaining for him this time.**

**Remus and Romulus – Had Romulus not caused so much chaos and disorder I would have ignored this pair. His arrogance will be their downfall.**

**The Supreme Intelligence – It's existence is an abomination, I don't like it. Make it dead.**

**Agamotto – The Ancient One has her uses, but this Sorcerer Supreme has lived for far too long.**

**Kang the Conqueror – This fool has spat on me, and Time, with his actions. Slay him and be rewarded by both myself and my sister.**

**Morgan le Fay – She's been playing her games for far too long. Her arrogance surpasses even Selene's.**

**Azazel – He might claim the name of Satan but he is no true demon, just a Mutant with delusions of grandeur. **

**The Shadow King – Do what Xavier could not, I want this thing in my grasp.**

**The Elders of the Universe – I may have made them immortal as an experiment, they amused me for a time but now they have outlived their usefulness. The Stranger, The Grandmaster, The Collector, The Challenger, The Runner, The In-Betweener, The Champion of the Universe, The Voyager, The Gardener, The Caregiver, The Obliterator, The Contemplator, The Possessor, The Architect, Father Time (My Sister is not happy about the name), The Astronomer, The Trader, The Explorer, The Judicator, the Promoter, Carina Tivan, Gara and Matani Tivan.... Okay fine, I got carried away. Eternity gets boring sometimes. Clean up my mess for me and I will reward you well.**

**The Octessence – These fools have interfered in the Mortal Realm for long enough, slay them all. Balthakk, Ikonn, Farallah, Valtorr, Raggadorr, Watoomb, Krakkan.**

**Mojo – His shows suck. Either make him produce better shows or slay him, I've wasted far too long watching his trash.**

**Baba Yaga – She irritates me, besides as a Necromancer she could be useful to you, enslave her and you'll have a Mentor with centuries of experience.**

**Chernobog – He survived his encounter with Gorr, and haunts the streets of a Russian town, feeding on the lifeforce of mortals. Send him to me.**

**Belasco – Another Demon who doesn't know when to stay in limbo. **

**Zarathos – Do me a favour, and clean up the mess that Mephisto has left in the Mortal Realm. **

**Blackheart – Mephisto can't go a day without causing shit in the Mortal Realm. I hate that Demon so very much.**

**Greylight – You know what? Slay Mephisto's entire family. This one hasn't even done that much but kill him anyway.**

**Dead Girl – Or Moonbeam if you prefer. A minor nobody on a list of legends. Her mutant power is insulting to me.**

**The Undying – A set of Artificial Body-Snatchers, roaming the universe and devouring the life-force of many life-forms.**

**Adam Destine – A Mortal who was granted both Immortality and Invulnerability by his Genie Lover Elayth. He lives the life of a mortal now, hiding amongst the humans, his Genie posing as his housewife. Kill him, and either destroy or enslave the Djinn who thought she was allowed to defy me.**

**Amanda Mueller (The Black Womb) – Honestly killing her is a mercy, she is immortal but she still ages, despite her best attempts to delay it. **

**Arnim Zola – I have to be honest... I was unsure about this one. He's dead. But he's turned himself into an A.I. Is he still alive? I have his soul but he still affects the mortal realm. It's weird and frankly confusing, and I believe that confusing things should be erased from existance.**

**Corvus Glaive - One of Thanos's men. Technically he is not immortal... but as long as his Glaive is intact he cannot die. I don't like technicalities, so many have escaped me on 'technicalities'. **

**Cagliostro – Another Sorcerer using Magic to avoid me... **

**Maha Yogi (Merlin) – Why do so many fools think Magic alone means they can defy me? They're always wrong.**

**Claudine Renko (Miss Sinister) – One of Mister Sinister's fail-safes, a woman inflicted with a virus that would make her into a perfect clone of him. The One Above One Above All activated it early for some reason and now two Sinisters are running around being irritating.**

**Anath-Na Mut (Sphinx) – The Chief Wizard in the court of the Egyptian Pharaoh Ramses II, he's been wandering ever since he was kicked from Ramses court.**

**Walker – Do not challenge this mad-man before you are ready, Agent. The Mad Death God slaughtered and absorbed his entire Galaxy in a repulsive attempt to please me. He desires my death, or my love depending on his mood each day.**

**Fiona Knoblach (The Dark Mother) – Another Immortal planning Global Domination. Like that ever works out. This one hates all men, she really won't like you.**

**Essential – A Girl who feeds on Information to remain immortal and young. She's been held captive for a long time, but the CIA keep her alive. Change that.**

**Linnea (Elfqueen) – This Immortal and her moronic warrior husband have been living in seclusion for many, many centuries. Her husband is a target as well, but it is her magic that keeps them alive for so many thousands of years.**

**Dakimh the Enchanter - Another Wizard. Fucking Wizards.**

**Esteban Corazón de Ablo (Diablo) – Another mess that falls at the feet of Mephisto. I hate that demon, so very much.**

**Malachi – Using a Fragment of the Moebius Stone she has been able to maintain her youth by draining the life-force of others, she seeks to get the full stone, with which she will have complete control over the life-force of everyone on Earth. That's bad, in case you haven't noticed. Deal with her, and get the stone before anyone else can.**

**The 'Eternals' – An Entire Race Dedicated to spitting in my face, Thanos killed the Eternals in space, but an entire city of them hides on Earth. Deal with them.**

**All-Black the Necroverse – This thing is to the Symbiotes you know of what a fierce man-eating tiger is to a weak dying kitten. The first Symbiote, it currently rests in the hands of a fool trying to wipe out all the Gods. **

**Knull – His lust for the Genocide of Celestials has cost the lives of billions, be wary Agent.**

**The Fear Lords – These Lovecraftian Knock-offs aren't even good imitations. Nightmare, D'Spayre, Dweller-in-Darkness, Nox, Lurking Unknown, Straw Man and Kkallakku who frankly deserves death for having a stupid name. They might be stupid, but they are also very powerful... not to mention they've been interfering with Mortals for far too long.**

**The Inheritors – I have no love for the Totems, but I like these fools even less. You don't have to go looking for them, as long as there is a Spider-Man on your world they will come looking for him.**

That's... longer than I expected.

**There's no rush, and my Agents don't die natural deaths. **

Heh, you have a point. And some of the people on this list will take me decades at least before I feel comfortable challenging, so I'll be talking my time either way. I doubt I'll be fighting any of them immediately.

Cutting of the conversation I follow Amara into the classroom, freezing as I see the teacher, her red eyes locking with mine, pale blue skin giving her an almost sickly look.

“That's Professor Dead Girl. She used to be an actress... but then she died? Her Mutant power is weird. Headmistress Frost hired her to teach English Literature here.” Amara explains helpfully making me hold in a sigh.

  
I can feel your amusement, Death.

**I'm quite sure I have no idea what you mean.**

**\- Bonus Scene – Consequences - **

**\- Lilith Drake - **

It was her long standing duty to slay Dracula, she'd teamed up with Van Hellsing (a few dozen of them), the Church, Heroes and Villains in the hope of finally slaying her father.

Every time he'd simply reappeared, making light of her efforts.

Watching the veil that had hidden the supernatural world from the mortals eyes for so long be torn back by her half-brother she paused in her seat.

She had no idea what this would do to the Supernatural world, but what it had done had pulled the attention of every supernatural being to her brother.

Perhaps she should warn him?

Yes, at the very least she should do that much, before the Van Hellsing's and the Monster Hunters came looking for him, plenty of them wouldn't care if he wasn't a vampire himself. Being the son of Dracul would be enough, their father had many... many, enemies.

**\- Queen Shiklah -**

If there was one thing you could count on the Tepes line, it was they were unpredictable. Dracula himself did whatever he felt like doing at the time, Lilith had done some baffling things in her crusade to slay her father...

And now Kuro had just casually torn the veil from the Supernatural World, letting everyone know that the legends and myths were true.

The entire Monster Metropolis was in a panic, she'd had to block off the entrances and exit to stop some of the more jumpy members of her city from trying to pre-emptively attacking the humans out of the fear that they were about to be hunted down.

Honestly, coming out of the shadows could be profitable for them, but she definitely would have preferred to do it in a more controlled way.

More than ever she needed to secure her rule... and since Kuro Tepes had gotten her into this mess, he could get her out of it.

Her new husband would help legitimise her rule just by being the son of the most powerful and famous monster of all. It barely mattered that he was human, and she could have him bitten anyway.

Honestly, he should be happy. She wasn't the Succubus Queen for nothing, living his life out as her sex slave would be a wonderful life.

**\- Elizabeth Báthory -**

Fucking Tepes.

It had to be a member of the Tepes clan, only one of them would be so arrogant to single-handedly decide that it was time for the Supernatural world to be revealed. To think that they, and they alone, had the right.

...She would make him suffer for this, she wouldn't kill him.. not that would be too easy. He could be her trophy... and portable blood bag. Enslaving his son would be a wonderful way to spite Dracula as well.

A son of Tepes, serving the whims of a Báthory, how appropriate.

**\- Dracula -**

...He went to sleep for less than a decade.

That was basically a light nap.

What the fuck happened?

Well, at least he wasn't as bored now, time to go meet his offspring. Maybe this one would be more entertaining.

**Authors Note : Turns out you can't just reveal the supernatural world and expect there to be no consequences.**

**This was meant to be finished New Years Eve, I was going to post it at midnight. Then work happened. On the bright side, I have one more shift tomorrow and then Peak is officially over and I go back to having less than half the hours I'm doing now, so uploads should speed up.**

**Happy New Year, my New Year's resolution is to write one million words this year. I have no idea how easy or hard that goal will be... or how many I've already written since... march but I like having a goal.**


	10. A Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 10 : Family Reunion

Introducing myself here was a bit of a different experience, unlike in Midtown everyone here already knows about me after all.

The girls have a variety of different reactions, Angelica gives me a wave, the Cuckoos smile in unison, Amara gives me a round of applause for... some reason. The other girls have a range of reactions to me... some blushing and looking away, a few flirty smiles and giggling.. and a few scowls.

There are some recognisable faces in the class, Husk is sat in the back of the class, Catseye is recognisable as well, can't miss the purple tail sneaking out from under her skirt. Cordelia Frost is playing on her phone at the back of the class, seeing me look at her she blows me a mocking kiss before going back to her phone. Monet St. Croix glares at me when I'm not looking, and scowls when I am. A blonde girl I can't recognise pales as she looks at me, looking down and refusing to make eye contact.

What does get my attention is Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean and Gertrude Yorkes (and a fucking dinosaur sitting behind her)... they aren't mutants but they're still in Emma's school? How did the runaways end up here? The youngest person in the classroom tells me that these are the comic book Runaways, Molly Hayes barely looks like she's hit puberty but she's in class with the others. Now that I think about it the age range of the class looks pretty wide. Molly sticks her tongue out at me making me roll my eyes. Karolina looks conflicted, but I do remember that she is a lesbian in the comics.

Listening to my target decide that this class will be done in pairs, I watch the Cuckoos and Amara brighten up before Dead Girl ruins their hopes... and pairs me with one of the only girls who seems angry at me.

Monet does not like me. Or she doesn't like this situation, either way she is not happy as I sit next to her, she doesn't object or insult me as we start working on the assignment on Shakespeare, but her scowl is permanently in place as we work.

“Have I done something to upset you?” I ask the dark skinned girl making her stop writing.

“...Personally? No.” she grounds out making me look at her.

“And yet you've spent the entire class glaring at me.” I say making her put her pen down and scowl at me.

  
“Don't act like you don't know why I'm pissed. We've all had our... orders from the Headmistress, 'the man joining the school is the hope of Mutant-Kind so do whatever the hell he tells you to do.'” she says mockingly. “Do you know what my powers are?” she asks making me smirk.

“Right now? Nothing, you're in my Nullification Aura.” I say making her roll her eyes.

  
“I'm beyond super-human, stronger, faster, smarter. I can fly, read minds, use telekinesis. I'm incredibly powerful... and now my role is basically bend over backwards for whatever you want.” she continues. “Look, I get it. It's not your fault all this happened and any man would take advantage of your position, let alone a hormonal teenager... and I get that it's important, an entire race's fate must be... stressful to have on your shoulders. Just don't expect me to be happy about it. You want to fuck me? Fine, I know I can't say no but don't expect me to do anything more than lay there and wait for you to be finished.” she says bitterly, it's honestly refreshing to have one not be so willing.

“Fine by me, I have a school full of willing girls, you might be kinda hot but so if pretty much everyone in this school... and willing participants are more fun than non-participating ones.” I say making her eyes widen slightly. “I mean, if I have the choice between you just enduring or having a six-some with the Cuckoos, or spending some time with Amara who basically worships the ground I walk on, why would I pick you?” I ask rhetorically.

“...So, you're not going to fuck me?” she asks after a moment, a strange tone to her words... oh I am absolutely going to fuck her.

“Nah, I have other more interesting options.” I say making her pause before she goes back to her writing silently. Heh... she's prideful.

**+10 Affection with Monet [5/100] for not taking advantage of her.**

**-10 Affection with Monet [-5/100] for implying she isn't worth your time.**

Her bragging about her powers made that clear, she thinks she's the best thing around... to be told that she's only 'kinda hot' in a school of similar girls is the best way to hit her right in the pride. It's the Syndrome solution, when everyone is Sexy... nobody is. If everyone is a nine, then they all become a five instead because they are just average.  
  


If there's one thing people like that can't stand.. it's being dismissed. As I ignore her for other girls she'll be pushed to come crawling to me just to reassure herself that she really is beautiful and important.

I don't mind playing the long game. It'll be satisfying to have her own pride send her into my bed... well, I might use some Eromancy when I get around to it, some dreams should speed the process up.

Getting back to work, I focus on my assignment. Getting good grades is important to keeping a good reputation. Also for some reason smart people tend to get suspected the least when bad things happen. I don't know why, it's normally their fault.

As the class passes I hide my smirk as she continually glances at me, a smaller frown on her face as her brows furrow. She's not angry at me any more, nor at the situation with my word that I'm not that interested... but she's trying to work out why she's still angry.

Pride cometh before the fall, she's just lucky he only place she'll fall is onto my dick.

I can't just attack the teacher on my first day, I know where she is and I can decide what to do about it later on. Dead Girl can live for now- well, kinda.

The next class is computer science, which brings me to an interesting realisation. The classes here are... normal, actually more normal than Xavier's which are almost completely mutant based.

I end up sat next to Amara for this class, taught by Sage... who I'm almost sure works for Xavier. The class is pretty simple... or it would be if Amara wasn't trying to help me with everything, no matter how easy. She means well but she's mostly just in the way.

It takes a moment to convince her to let me do things myself, and it tells me a little about what to expect of Nova Roma Royalty that she seemed baffled at the concept of me doing my own work.

I keep catching Sage staring at me as class goes on, her red glasses hiding her eyes but I'm sure she is watching me very carefully.

As the class ends for lunch, I have to admit Emma spares no expense as a massive buffet is waiting for us when we arrive.

I end up surrounded by the Cuckoo's and Amara as they take turns feeding me, Amara seems to think it's normal for a 'King'... and the Cuckoo's seem to be taking amusement from it.

“Girls... I can feed-” I cut off feeling a familiar feeling. Glancing around the table I immediately notice that I'm down to four Cuckoo's. Looking down I give the girl between my legs an amused look as she undoes my belt, pulling my dick out in the middle of the large dining room.

Looking around I doubt anyone has noticed... yet, there are hundreds of girls in the school, apparently my class is the 'gifted' one with the best students in it, which is why all the Hellions are in one place, but there's many girls I know nothing about. The girls are close enough that no-one can really see under the expensive table to see what... Esme is doing.

As her lips wrap around my shaft I notice all four of her sisters shivers slightly, one licking her lips as they continue with the meal, Amara has noticed but she says nothing as she cuts my food for me, her eyes flickering down occasionally as a blush grows on her face.

At once all five Cuckoo's flinch... even the one basically worshipping my dick as gagging sounds and slurping start to sneak out, muffled by the conversations and sounds of cutlery filling the room.

“Mother isn't happy with us.” one says before they all smirk. “Oh well.” they all add at once.

“She doesn't want us being so... blatant, it could hurt our reputation.” Celestine explains shyly.

  
“Hurt her reputation.” Mindee continues with a laugh.

“If it was any other girl... other than Aunt Cordelia, she wouldn't care. You could bend them over the table and she'd just see it as a necessary act.” Phoebe adds before she leans over and kisses me, finally attracting the rest of the girls attentions.

“But we look just like her, we're her clones... what we do reflects on her.” Sophie explains calmly, her hand guiding her sisters head.

“If Headmistress Frost isn't happy... maybe you should stop?” Amara asks making them all look at her at once, their deadpan stare making her flinch.

  
“Or you should all continue, it's always fun seeing Emma not get her way.” someone says sitting down next to me, moving in between me and Amara with a smirk, spiky dyed black hair can't hide her identity.

“Cordelia, right?” I ask the youngest of the Frost sisters as she looks down at Esme with a wide smirk. It's her eyes that give it away, the same icy blue as Emma and the Cuckoo's.

“That's me, so your Sis's new project?” she asks with a teasing smirk, her hand running down my chest.

“Something like that, why do you ask?” I say curiously making her smirk.

“Has she mentioned me at all?” she asks me making me shake my head, her smirk flickering into a hurt frown before it reappears, but now she's shown just how much of an act it is. “I figured as much...” she mutters, pausing before she moves under the table. “Move over, Esme. You've had a chance to play.” she says bluntly as she pushes her... niece out of the way, taking my dick into her mouth as the Cuckoo's scowl at her.

By now everyone has caught on to what is going on, Cordelia wasn't exactly subtle. Getting a blowjob while over a hundred pairs of eyes stare at me is... an interesting thing, on the bright side Cordelia is clearly doing this without any input from me, she even came over from the other side of the room after all, so I'm not getting blamed, the reactions range from curiosity, embarrassment, judging and arousal. Wolfsbane keeps sniffing the air with a small frown on her blushing face.

Cordelia is being as noisy as possible as she practically chokes herself on my dick, loudly gagging and slurping to the point where it's echoing around the massive dining hall, especially now that the room has fallen so quiet.

Esme scowls deeply before it turns to a smirk.

  
“You want Kuro's dick? Here... let me help.” she says gripping Cordelia's hair roughly and forcing her head further down, her lips hitting the base of my cock as her eyes widen as she tries to pull back, failing as Phoebe joins in, her foot pressing against the back of her aunts head as she keeps her in place. “Be careful what you wish for Auntie... you want to suck Kuro's dick? You can choke on it.” she says coldly as Cordelia's hands grip my legs tightly, her eyes rolling up from her lack of air.

After a moment the girls pull her back, grabbing my shaft and stroking it quickly, pushing me over the edge as I cum hard, my thick seed spurting out onto Cordelia's face and hair as the Cuckoo's aim it at her.

“There you go, just what you wanted.” one of them says bluntly as they pull her out from under the table, the entire school seeing her cum-stained face as her eyes widen, finally catching her breath.

At once all five of the Cuckoo's and Cordelia flinch violently, I think they might be in trouble as each of the quintuplets takes a moment to kiss me deeply before they slowly file out of the room, practically dragging Cordelia behind them.

“I almost pity them... Headmistress Frost does not show favouritism or mercy when it comes to disciple.” Amara adds with a slight flinch herself, her eyes unfocusing for a moment as she seemingly remembers something painful before she smiles. “They have it coming though, I suppose. Headmistress Frost isn't unfair, if you get punished then it's because you did something to deserve it. Cordelia is probably used to it by now anyway.”

“A bit of a rebel, I'm guessing? So... what did you do to get punished?” I ask finishing off my lunch as Amara flinches.

“...I was a little to used to being waited on when I got here, I'm a Princess after all. Let's just say it took me a while to adapt to life here... when I first arrived I was discipled almost every week for fighting with the other girls.” she admits with a blush.

Giving her a smile, I finish my lunch and stand up, all the food here is pretty light, apparently the heavier food is saved for the dinner time after classes end.

Which makes sense... since Physical Eduction is next with... a cowgirl? Or a Outlaw as the case may be.

I'll be honest, spending time with an entire class of hot girls in tight gym t-shirts and mini-shorts is... difficult. Apparently keeping yourself in shape is a requirement here, and if you fail you get put in 'special training'.

Which means everyone has an exercise regiment they have to keep to, Emma runs a strict school here, micro-managing the lives of almost all the students.

I focus on the treadmill for a time, it improves DEX and that's more important to me than pure strength. I don't have such a strict regiment, so I'm free to just do whatever I want as long as I am exercising.

I'll ignore the way Amara stares at me in the tight exercise clothes Emma had put aside for me, she's not the only one. My Peak condition has left me with a body that would put models to shame after all, and my tight clothes hide nothing.

Certainly not my erection, pressed against my leg being held in place by the tight shorts. I ignore the whispering and applaud Emma's work, the more willing the girls are for her little plan the better, which is probably why I'm on display like this.

As I move between machines, a girl with red hair and pink markings on her face and arms that I don't recognise brushes against me, her hand briefly groping my ass before she runs to what must be her friends with a giggle.

Given that the dark-skinned one sighed and handed something over I think the groper just won a bet. Taking a moment to glance over at the teacher to see her reaction, I think her name is Inez Temple if I'm remembering the Deadpool comics right, she was one of his girls that he inevitably lost.

Seriously Deadpool got so many hot chicks, Shiklah, Outlaw, Siryn, Death herself and Rogue, to name a few. And he lost each and every one of them. He's more unlucky than Peter when it comes to girls.

I honestly pity the guy, his life must suck.

_+20 Reputation with Wade Wilson [35/100] for understanding the problem with being a comic book character (just let me keep Vanessa you horny bastard)_

Normally Isis's notifications are in perfectly neat and tidy black text.

This is written in pink crayon.

_It's all I could find, okay? I used all my pens and pencils trying to kill a guy after watching John Wick. I'm just doodling on the page. And that wasn't an agreement._

Lovely, so this is what breaking the fourth wall looks like.

_Please can I keep Vanessa? Pretty please? _

No, seriously, how are you doing that?

_I just read ahead, and wrote myself in. Easy, right? Look, I'm up for a threesome if you want to fuck Vanessa, but you have to explain it to her, ever since she realised it'll grow back she's found a scary way of keeping me in line. She's scary sometimes. Also I get to keep her afterwards, seriously I got cucked by Dracula, cut me some slack. Well I didn't but another me did. Multiverse logic is a bitch._

Yes, you can keep Vanessa. I'll take a rain-check on that threesome, I'm kinda busy anyway and you're annoying. Besides, your face is a boner killer.

_Score! So.... don't suppose you can fix my face with your sexy magic? Make me all pretty again? What's the point in being played by Ryan Reynolds if you don't get his rugged good looks? I don't even get to be a cute Pokemon..._

_Quest Added!_

_ **[The Quest for Vanessa's Sexy Booty]** _

_Objective: Make Wade Wilson the sexy son of a bitch he is_

_Reward: Sexy times with Wade and Vanessa (She'll agree to it, probably), become besties with the most popular Comic book Character (according to me, no I don't care that Batman always wins the polls, really I don't. What's Batman got anyway? Money? What kind of super-power is that. Loser. I could kick his ass.), I'll get you a cool present? Please? Vanessa doesn't mind but I look like a shrivelled cancerous ballsack._

I don't have my Eromancy back to standards yet, but I'll see what I can do. Now can you please go away, I was checking out Inez.

_She's a wildcat in the sack, have fun!_

As I was saying, glancing over at Inez to check her reaction I see her roll her eyes and shrug with a small smirk. I think that translates to 'Not my problem'. Fine, I can work with that.

Waiting for the girl to move on from her giggling I watch the group break up and head to different machines after a moment, the molester heading to a treadmill, moving quickly I catch up with her and return the favour, grabbing a handful of firm ass making her squeak in surprise, her face going red and then white as she turns and sees me.

“What? It's not fair when I do it?” I ask moving my hand beneath her shorts groping her thong class ass directly as she opens and closes her mouth several times. “Just a heads up... this is the kind of thing that gets my attention and I have a nice little tablet that let's me call any of you girls to my room, so I suggest you think about your actions a little more before you do those kinds of things... unless that's what you want?” I ask with a smirk before I pull back, giving her a small spank as she yelps.

“I... no, I mean... I'm sorry?” she says with a deep blush as we start to get attention, her friends stopping a few feet away from me.

“Uhuh... I'll leave it at that... nice ass by the way.” I say deadpan as her blush deepens.

“Same to you?” she says back after a moment before she flees to her friends, they move away but not far away enough that I can't hear them giggling after a moment, the groper glancing over at me with a blush and a grin as she gossips with her friends.

“That's one way to handle it, I suppose.” Inez adds in amusement as I move over to the weights, going for some dumbbells.

“Play stupid games, win stupid prizes. She started it.” I say calmly as I grab a unnaturally heavy set.

“True enough, can't blame you. Can't blame her either... but if you end up fucking can you do it somewhere else, I have to keep these girls working and they're easily distracted and lazy at the best of times.” she says in a southern drawl, a smirk on her face.

“I'll see what I can do.” I deadpan. “So, no reprimanding for molesting a classmate?” I ask making her chuckle.

  
“You could bend any girl over the weight bench and I couldn't touch you, Frost made that clear to all the teachers, Mr Untouchable. Must be nice to be allowed to do whatever you want to whoever you want.” she says making me stop working as I look her over. “Don't go getting any ideas, partner... I agreed to Frost's orders but I'm not into exhibitionism.” she says warningly.

“And if I wanted to do it anyway, maybe I like having an audience.” I say making her take a step back before she sighs.

“Then get it over with and don't talk to me after we're done. You want a tumble with me after classes end? Give me a call and I'll take you for a ride, but not in front of my students. Took me long enough to get their respect, don't wanna lose it cause you felt horny and impatient.” she says making me laugh.

“Fair enough, cowgirl. We'll go for a ride later.” I say making her smirk come back as she walks over to some slacking girls making them jump as she barks orders at them, getting them back to work.

She's fun.

Focusing I continue working out, as I move to a weight bench Amara practically rushes over to 'spot' for me. Which I'm fairly certain she doesn't need to sit on my lap to do that.

As the class ends, we head to the showers and I suddenly realise something... there's only one large community shower room. Some of the girls hesitate to enter as I strip down and start showering, but I overhear some whispering about the next teacher being a bitch and that they can't afford to wait.

Amara quickly attends to me, no hesitation as she rubs my body down, my erection pressing against her legs before she moves it between her thighs and keeps it in place.

“I'm sorry, My King. We don't have time for me to relieve you of your stress...” she admits sadly making me stroke her hair.

  
“It's fine, I can wait till later.” I say calmly, focusing on washing myself and her despite her surprise and denials that is isn't something a King should do.

If I'm the king, I decide what the king does. It's the Golden Rule basically. He who has the Gold makes the Rules. If a King says he cleans his 'bride' personally, who can say he can't?

Heading to the next class, I pause seeing a blonde haired woman with blue eyes sitting at the desk, her nose slightly stuck up. Emma? No...

**Opul Lun Sat-Yr-Nin (Courtney Ross), Displaced Dictator or Earth-794**

**LVL – ???**

**Faction – Hellfire/Massachusetts Academy/Herself**

**Thoughts about you – She wants to **

**Unique Skill – Hypnosis**

**Reputation – 0**

...Wonderful. Just once I'd like a day where things don't go weird for me.

The class itself is honestly... irritating. It's all about High-class etiquette, teaching us how to act in high society, how to play politics, how to run businesses and make deals. I'm not surprised it's a class here... this place is a grooming ground for Hellfire, and Hellfire is a high-class place.

That being said... she is absolutely a bitch.

If I get snapped at over choosing the wrong spoon one more time I'm going to shove the spoon right up her ass so deep it'll scratch her tonsils.

“Mr Tepes... that is not the- where are you going?” she asks as I get up and just walk out of the room. Fuck this.

Heading to Emma's office I knock and enter after she calls me in, a look of confusion on her face as I walk in.

“Kuro... I thought you'd be in class.” she says calmly.

“If I got shouted at over which spoon I was using one more time, you'd be hearing a report of violence in the class room. She might look like you but she doesn't pull off the Ice Queen thing anywhere near as well.” I say making her sigh.

“I see. I will take care of it, I'll teach you how to act in high society myself if necessary. I'm glad you are here either way... I was... listening in to your talk with Amara earlier and an actual royal title will go a long way to legitimising your position in Hellfire. Still... it shouldn't come as a surprise that I can see what you look up on your tablet, why were you looking up Mr Fisk last night?” she asks making me pause before I pull out the USB, tossing it to her.

“I'm... acquainted with someone who stole this from him. I wanted to know what I was getting involved in when I healed her.” I say making her pause as she plugs it into her pc, frowning.

“Wilson Fisk... or the 'Kingpin' has gone into hiding recently, I know he was planning on taking over the New York underground but I just saw it as a future asset. He's very much in Hellfire's hands after all. We supported him when he was first starting out, and we have our ways of keeping him in line. We don't know where he is... but we know where his wife is. She's a... guest of Hellfire, and she isn't going anywhere. I can get him to back off of you and your 'acquaintance' if you desire, or....” she trails off pulling the USB out.

“Or?” I ask making her smirk.

  
“A crime syndicate would be another powerful asset to secure your rule as Black King. Wilson Fisk will betray Hellfire sooner or later, he's too strong-willed for mind-control to work forever, and he is good at redirecting telepaths away from his secrets when he comes into our range. He will constantly look for an out once he's finished taking over New York. He might just be smart enough to succeed. For now, leave me to get this decrypted. Whatever it is he's tearing New York apart for it, once we know what is inside we can decide our next act.” she says after a moment.

“Will do, my Acquaintance is laying low anyway.” I say making her smile.

“I also noticed you were looking into property... is Xavier's Mansion not enough?” she asks making me smirk.

“I was looking into getting my own place for more.. private endeavours. Some of my magic needs more space than I have there, and I don't want to tell Xavier what I'm doing to get more space.” I admit making her grab her own tablet with a calm smile.

“Penthouse or Mansion?” she asks bluntly making my eyebrows raise.

“...Mansion I think, I could use some room for more... magical pursuits.” I say making her put something in, tapping away for a few moments.

“I've sent a series of choices to your tablet. Chose one and I'll handle the rest.” she says easily.

“..Just like that?” I ask making her smile.

“Of course, it's a bribe to make you like me more than Xavier.” she says bluntly.

“And I do like bribes. Still, you already made me like you better in the first meeting. I'll pick the sexy blonde over the bald old man any day of the week.” I say making her smirk.

  
“Most do. Do you have your tablet with you?” she asks making me pause, Sling-ringing a portal and reaching through, grabbing it off my desk. “...I see. Do you even need Blink?” she asks after a moment.

“I can only go where I have been before, so yes.” I admit, it's not perfect but it is definitely useful.

“Hmm, give me a moment.” she says going back to her own before I see mine turn off, updating for a moment before it comes back on. “I've added an app that will let you access the other students tablets... and unlock their rooms. We use tech-based locks here, your tablet has been upgraded to be able to unlock any room. The app will let you see their messages, hear recordings of their phone calls, etc, etc.” she says.

“Somehow I'm not surprised you spy on your students private messages.” I say making her smirk.

“Privacy is an illusion here, they should know that.” she says calmly. “Your work with Monet was inspired, her thoughts have been filled with hurt pride and disbelief all day.” she says making me chuckle.

“So... about lunch-time.” I say making her hold up a hand.

“My daughters are hard to control at the best of times, and Cordelia is an attention seeker. To make things more complicated they are all mostly immune to my powers, it's common amongst relatives, This was bound to happen.” she admits. “The blame... and punishment is theirs.”

“Right, good to know.” I say making her laugh.

“If they try this again, just go along with it if you wish, they'll be the ones who'll get punished, not you. Honestly, Cordelia often does exactly the opposite of what I tell her to. Which means normally I just tell her not to do whatever I want her to do. I can't afford nine-months of pregnancy, but a child between you and a Frost would be a powerful thing... Cordelia never was the smartest.” she says with a smirk.

“Wait... so you told her not to get with me, knowing she would try just because you don't want her to... and now your punishing her for it? Ice Queen indeed.” I say with an impressed nod.

“I know my sister. Punishing her will simply push her to try again, after all this is the most attention I've given her in months.” she says with a cold smirk.

“You are cold... it's kinda sexy.” I admit making her smirk turn into a real smile as she giggles.

**+10 Affection with Emma Frost [55/100] for accepting her for what she is**

**[Lawgiver] Power Granted – Emma Frost [50]**

**[Lawgiver – Superpower]**

**Allow you to place a 'law' upon a target that must be obeyed.**

**Laws must be short and simple, and cannot simply be to Obey you.**

**Only one law can be placed on each person.**

“Huh, cool. Just got a new power, by the way.” I say making her eyes widen. I think me and Emma could be very good allies, she's smart, not the kind to be put off by my less than good deeds, beautiful. But being to be true allies requires trust.

“Already? May I ask what it is?” she asks making me smirk.

  
“The power to place a... Law on someone, that they must obey. They can't be complicated, not yet, and I can only give one law per person.” I explain making her pause in thought.

“Potentially very useful, if used right.” she says making me smirk.

“And we've already established that I'm good at improving my powers. I'll find a chance to experiment with it, see it's limits.” I say making her nod.

“Feel free to use your fellow students, I can soothe them over if they take offence, just don't do anything... too painful.” she says calmly, stripping naked before she sits back down with a frown looking down. “...Emma Frost can't wear clothes in her office?” she asks in amusement after a moment.

  
“Yeah, I just wanted to see what it would do.” I admit, cancelling the Law.

“Interesting... I didn't think there was anything unusual about stripping. Being naked in my office just felt normal... if I hadn't just been told of your power... very interesting.” she mumbles to herself. “As much as I'd like to experiment some more, I do have things to do that I cannot put off.” she admits not dressing as she stands up.

  
“And I want to practice my White Magic, I haven't had much time to train it.” I say pulling my Grimoire out.

“There is a map app on your scroll, you'll be able to find your room through it. I was going to have Amara do it, but she's still in class.” she says almost apologetically.

“It's fine, I can find my own way.” I say giving her a light kiss. “I'll see you tomorrow?” I ask making her nod.

“Indeed, we have a full day together tomorrow...” she says with a sultry smirk as I leave, loading up the map.

...My room isn't with the other students... or the teachers and staff. There's a wing that seems to be completely Emma's except a single large room. Mine.

While I walk I look over the other new apps, the one that accesses the cameras is interesting... since every room has cameras. Not even the bathrooms are safe from her eyes, all in high-definition and with audio.

She wasn't kidding about privacy being an illusion. I can even see the class I walked out of... Oh, she is not happy..

Whoops.

As I'm watching, a fully dressed Emma enters the room and sends the entire class away, a glare on her face as the 'Dictator or Earth-794' flinches.

The camera cuts off after Emma glances at it and does something on her tablet but it was still satisfying to see the bitch flinch away.

Heading into the room decorated for royalty I sit on the bed and smirk... I kinda am aren't I?

**+20 Reputation with Massachusetts Academy [50/100] for getting Professor Bitch-face put in her place.**

**-50 Reputation with Professor Bitch-face [-30/100] for getting her put in her place.**

**[Change Form – Female] Granted - Massachusetts Academy [50]**

**Allows you to possess a female form you can switch to whenever you want.**

**Hey, It's an all-girl school after all...**

...I'd like to say I won't get much use out of this but a second form is perfect for alibis and frankly? I'm pragmatic enough to see the potential in having a perfect disguise.

Putting it out of my mind I open the Grimoire and get to work.

**\- Emma Frost -**

There was something off about Courtney Ross, there always had been. But she was intelligent, talented and powerful, enough that she had been recruited from the London branch of Hellfire despite not being a mutant.

Mutates had their uses, it was why she'd picked up the... Runaways, the female ones anyway. The male ones died during a battle with their parents, and she came in and saved the day for the woman. Did she... nudge things that way? Perhaps. But to the Runaways she was the Hero who saved their lives, sheltered them and dealt with their parents.

The Pride killed themselves... when they realised they were about to be imprisoned they did what so many other cults did. A mass suicide.

That was her story and she'd stick with it, she'd personally comforted the surviving Runaways, but with the lessening mutants, any girl with powers had a place here, as long as they didn't mind obeying.

Courtney's mind was open to her... and yet no matter how many times she went through it she was sure she was missing something, so she kept a very close eye on her... honestly her being a bitch to students was nothing, it made her seem better by comparison after all.

But she should have known better than to try it on the one student she told her not to alienate.

She'd learn her place, she already had an idea of her punishment, and how to soothe Kuro's annoyance with her at the same time. Nothing made a man lose his anger like hate-fucking the target of it after all.

His new power was bafflingly powerful in the right scenario, could he simply just forbid people from using their powers? She though nothing of stripping naked, she just thought that wearing clothes in her office was unnatural.

She had no need to brag when she said she was one of the best telepaths in the world, with one of the most defended minds... she didn't even notice his power take effect.

It was only his amusement that made her realise what was happening.

Heading back to her room she smiled seeing his room locked as she passed it by, she had something she had to do after all.

Getting changed to her white corset and thong she headed to her desired destination. Entering the room with a practised scowl, she walked towards its sole inhabitant.

“Was I not clear enough with my orders, Sister?” she asked Cordelia coldly, watching her struggle in the restraints slightly, a smirk growing on her face at the wide eyes, her arms high above her head as she sat on the horse, the metal edge pressing into her sisters exposed pussy.

Disciplining disobedient students was essential, and far too many could shrug off a caning. Punishments had to be personalised. Humiliation was more effective than pain more often than not, and in their heads she could see what worked for future attempts.

Just mind-altering her students was inefficient, it weakened them, making them slower and more easily confused. Their powers would weaken as they struggled to properly utilise them, it was just not the right way to teach your subjects submission.

She'd long since adapted to using a variety of techniques from physical discipline and humiliation for disobedience, positive reinforcements for good behaviour, subliminal programming, and yes, a little mind control, Not much though.

It left the original personality more intact, but still trained obedience.

“MhmMMm...” she mumbles through the gag, she was a little out of it, but she had been there for hours. Walking around her she looked over her tools, picking a riding crop up.

It was so hard to get rebellious teenagers to behave.

**\- Elsewhere -**

“Lucius... don't do this.” she warned, making her husband look at her angrily. It was an unusual look for him, he was normally a jovial man... but then he hadn't usually found out that his life was about to change so heavily.

“So I am to what? Just step down, walk away as a child takes everything that is mine?” he growled out making her sigh.

“No, you are to walk away as a man claims what is his. The throne was never truly yours, I told you that before we married... and you agreed. If the Black King rose in your lifetime you would step down.” Queen Ilithyia Aquilla said warningly, running a hand along her braided hair.

“Because I thought the Cult were a bunch of deluded fools! I never expected... you can't expect me to let some outsider just walk in and take my throne, my daughter, my wife!” he yelled before he stormed out of the room.

Her daughter had sent a message immediately, so proud of herself... and the cult had already begun moving.

The Cult had long decided that the females of the Royal Line of Nova Roma would be connected to the Black King... Amara would marry him as the next queen, that was expected of her. And she would become his consort as the last queen, which was expected of her.

Once the Black King took the throne, all male members of the Royal Family are expected to abdicate any and all claim to the throne... immediately. The only male in the family was her husband, and he had not taken the news that he needed to step down and give his wife and daughter to his successor well.

She knew he had hoped to marry Amara to one of the Senators he had close ties with.

Her husband was a good king, he really was... but he didn't realise just how deeply entrenched in Nova Roma the Cult of the Black King truly was.

If he did what she feared he would...

She would do what was expected of her... because she'd be dead in a week at most if she didn't. Her loyal body-slaves who tended to her every whim, the cooks who made her the grand banquets, the cleaning servants who kept her palace pristine, the guards protecting her... even the lowest of slaves, any of them could be a Cult agent, or all of them.

It was her duty as Queen to do what was best for her people, she needed to be by the new Kings side to ensure he didn't destroy Nova Roma, from either cruelty or incompetence. Amara was too young to be queen, too naïve to rule without an adviser, and she'd trust no one other that herself with that task.

If her Husband didn't step down, the Cult would drag him down and the streets would run red with blood. They had waited for thousands of years for the Black Kings arrival, they wouldn't let any stop them at the finish line.

**\- Kuro - **

Falling through the portal I scowl to myself as I hit the stone floor.

I'm starting to really hate magic.

Getting ready to punish Selene I freeze as I look up into a pair of amused eyes with black iris, the pink horns are what really give away the situation.

“Did you think you could just... pull the cover of our Kind with no consequences?” Shiklah asks in mild amusement as I rise to my feet, my hand ready to make a portal the instant I need to.

Quickly, I apply the law that she cannot harm Kuro Tepes. I tried putting she cannot harm anyone but it failed.

As it turns out, Harm is subjective as she closes the distance at supernatural speeds, ripping the sling ring from my fingers in amusement.

“I've dealt with Sorcerers before.” she adds before she grabs my chin with a smirk. “Don't worry 'Beloved'... this will be over quickly. Soon all you'll need to think about... is me.” she says as her eyes start to glow.

Love Shiklah... Worship Sh-

**Fuck off, Succubus Bitch.**

Thanks Isis, I owe you.

Summoning a light arrow I raise my hand and shoot it straight into her chest as her eyes widen, stepping back slightly in shock as she looks at the hole in her chest.

“Impressive... Son of Dracula.” she says as the wound closes, her smirk not fading as she moves closer again. Technically she hasn't hurt me so she can say she hasn't 'harmed' me. Loopholes. “But you have just made this worse for-”

As I blink she is gone, a loud crash filling the room as she violently slams into the stone wall, letting out a loud growl as a pale skinned woman with long black hair stands above her, wearing black jeans and a very exposing corset.

People do seem to like corsets around here.

“Succubus, you never learn.” she growls, a pair of fangs being exposed as she almost snarls at the downed woman. “You're as unsubtle as ever, I could feel your magic from half the city away.”

Watching the beautiful pink demoness roar and grow in size her body twisting and growing as she becomes a giant purple monstrosity, I sigh. Just one normal day is all I want.

“Lilith! Begone leech.” Shiklah rumbles, a deep intimating voice, before she leaps forwards and attempts to grab 'Lilith', missing completely as she seemingly vanishes, reappearing to the side with a devastating kick sending the demon back a few feet.

“I had wondered what the commotion was... how nice of you to bring my prey away from his safe walls, demoness.” a cultured voice draws my attention as what can only be another vampire walks in almost casually closing the heavy iron door behind her, glowing red eyes locked onto me. She looks like a noblewoman of old, a fine black and red dress exposing her cleavage... the look is ruined somewhat by the blood around her mouth and the bloody sword in her hands.

As I go to use another Law she blurs, before Lilith intercepts her attempt.

“Two children of Dracul in one place? How lovely... begone you pathetic demon, this is a matter for the true Monsters.” she says holding Lilith by the throat with a dismissive look, her blade rising before Lilith reaches into her jeans pocket and pulls out a small silver cross making her back away, flinching slightly.

“Both of you leave, my brother stays with me.” Lilith says placing herself in front of me. Well, it's nice to know who my friends are... I doubt I'll be able to do much but I summon a set of light arrows, the pulsing arrows hovering over my head as I look between them.

“I think not, I have a fool to discipline, and a new blood-bag to acquire.” the one in the dress says coldly.

**Elizabeth Báthory, The Bloody Countess**

**LVL – ???**

**Faction – Herself**

**Thoughts about you – You're prey.**

**Unique Skill – Master Vampire**

**Reputation – -50**

Ahh.

Fuck.

The stand off seems to drag on forever as the three very powerful women glare at each other, before something clicks and they rush forwards.

I wish I could say it was an epic battle, something for the ages.. but I can't even see Lilith or Elizabeth as they blur around, and the Hellfire summoned by the Demon Queen blocks my view.

The room is a stone dungeon... with a big locked iron door and I can't see my Ring anywhere, my tablet and phone are both in my room.

Every so often one makes a rush at me, but the other two always attack them when they do.

It takes me a moment to notice when a thick fog starts to roll into the stone room I am trapped in, but what does get my attention is the... heavy feeling in the air.

It feels like gravity is increasing, and to my shame I feel my knees start to buckle under the pressure, the fighting stops as well as each of them looks over at the iron door in confusion.

With the fighting stopped, the footsteps are more apparent, growing louder before they stop just outside the door.

The creaking is the only warning I have to move before the door flies off it's hinges, smashing into the opposite wall hard enough to get embedded in it.

As he walks into the room I can't help but notice all three of the women back away, his casual strolling completely at odds to the tense situation.

Clad in spiky red armour with a long black cloak he looks over us with a bored expression, a sword hanging loosely in his heavy gauntlet. I don't even need to use observe to know who I'm looking at, the long white hair and pale skin would have given it away... even if the fangs didn't.

Dracula...

“Oh, you're here as well daughter, lovely.” his cultured voice says, the Slavic accent still noticeable beneath his upper-class drawl. “And the Succubus who styles herself 'Queen of the Monsters', Hmm... a Succubus believing that she deserves such a title... pathetic. Hello Elizabeth, I see you've grown back your limbs from our last meeting.” he adds almost as a afterthought.

“You-” Elizabeth starts before Dracula looks over at her, the pressure filling the room intensifying as I fall to one knee, struggling to keep myself up as Elizabeth's words die in her throat.

“Silence. I'm not here for you three. Kneel and wait your turn.” he says dismissively as all three drop to their knees immediately, they're clearly struggling to rise as their bodies betray them. “I am the King of Monsters, Succubus. You are nothing. I am the most powerful Vampire, and you are a fledgling in comparison, 'Countess'. And I am a true Immortal, your quest to slay me will forever go unfulfilled, 'daughter'.” he says mockingly before his eyes glow. “Now, BOW!” he orders, each of their heads slamming into the ground as their fight leaves them. “Hmm, if you ever fought me, and thought you stood a chance, I was playing with you out of boredom, remember that.”

Well... at least now I just have one problem. I mean, my problem is motherfucking Dracula... quite literally in this case since he's my dad and everything.

Trying to apply a Law to stop him from hurting me, I freeze as his eyebrow raises in bemusement. I can already feel that it just... bounced off him.

“A brave attempt.” he says before I'm lifted off the ground, held in the air as he stares at me, I didn't even see him blur before he closed the distance.

  
“Hi dad.” I say before I can stop myself. I'm already fucked, I don't think I can make it worse.

“I prefer Father, Son.” he says after a moment looking at me in curiosity. “Ahh... I see it now. Hello, Death... and here I thought you'd given up trying to claim my soul.” he adds in amusement.

The cold feeling tells me who is standing behind me, even with me looking back. She says nothing though as Dracula drops me, walking away slowly.

“So, Son... you have been tasked with slaying me?” he asks looking at me with a blank expression.

“I have.” I say before I can stop myself, my own eyes widening as he smirks.

**I'm sorry, Master... I can't stop him. He's forcing you to speak the truth.**

“And do you intend to?” he asks again as I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood.

“I-.... I do.” I say as his smirk grows, vanishing as I hit the back wall, held their with a single hand, trying to fire a light arrow I watch as he grabs it from the air, shattering it with a single squeeze.

“Even after seeing my power, you still think yourself capable of slaying me?” he asks with a deep laugh. Death is just watching, silently... she's used up her time in the mortal realm with Selene, she's almost translucent...

“I will get stronger... and reap your soul.” I say making his smirk grow, before he drops me and laughs loudly. It's not a mocking laughter, or cold evil laughter... it's just laughter.

“He'll reap me he says, did you hear that Lilith? You have competition. Maybe you should team up, see if two insects can beat a God. You've chosen well Death, your last one wet himself when we met.” he adds in between laughs.

I'm still on edge... but that doesn't save me as he vanishes again, his blade moving at baffling speeds, the cold metal edge slicing through my throat before I can even notice he had moved.

**-1200 HP**

**Bleeding... time until you bleed to death : 58 Seconds.**

Looking up into his cold eyes I clutch my throat, watching as he slits his own wrist.

“A human cannot kill Dracula. Drink, Son. Drink and be Born again.” he says holding his wrist out to me, hesitating for a moment I latch onto it, tasting the cold coppery blood as he smirks down at me. It disgusts me... at first, before the coppery metallic taste becomes sweet and succulent, like the best honey I've ever tasted.

As my vision fades I fall to the ground, hearing his footsteps move away from me.

Despite my best efforts, I feel myself filter in and out of consciousness, the sounds of arguing, three voices shouting between themselves, I have no real concept of how much time has passed as my vision returns, but my head is in someone's lap, a bloody wrist against my mouth as I instinctively bite down, my growing fangs easily biting into the succulent flesh, a small river of blood pouring into my mouth.

“Drink, Brother... you need top recover your energy.” a voice says before things fade out again.

“We don't know what it would do.” someone yells, as things start to come into vision again, the three girls crowded around me.

  
“I do, I have studied my kind for hundreds of years, and Kuro is surprisingly adaptive, even during this stage...” Lilith says quickly making Elizabeth flinch... no, it's me making her flinch as I bite down too roughly.

“L-look, we all want the same thing. The Death of Dracula, an Agent of Death may be the only chance we will ever get. You saw what he did, he was toying with us in every fight so far... he needs every advantage he can be given to beat such a beast.” she says. “Argh... the early feedings are always painful.” she mutters.

“I... very well, move back. If this goes wrong, it is on your shoulders Lilith Drake.” Shiklah says as she kneels over me, cutting her own wrist with a sharp claw before she presses it to my mouth.

Her blood is... amazing, I can feel a heat run through my body as I drink in the warm liquid, it tastes like... whisky, it even burns as it goes down, but it's a satisfying burning.

The far hotter actual burning that follows immediately afterwards is less satisfying as my body starts to writhe in agony, my insides heating up to painful levels... my stomach burns as if I've just drunk molten lava and my vision fades again to two voices shouting at one trying to reassure them.

As my eyes open I sit up, looking around.. my bedroom in Massachusetts with a frown... the first thing I notice is how... pristine everything is, I know this feeling.

It's the equivalent of your eyes going from 480p to 4k. I experienced it when I was a Nekoshou, sniffing I can smell... people, lavender shampoo... a glass of whiskey? I can hear voices arguing, the rooms are soundproofed... and I can hear arguing.

As the door opens I freeze seeing Amara enter, her eyes widening as she sees me awake, as she smiles I look over her... she looks so... alluring.

As my mouth waters I realise exactly why, gripping the bedsheets tightly as I try to stop myself from rushing towards her, the noise of the blood pumping through her veins calling to me.

She shouts something, but I don't hear it... only the sound of a heartbeat.

“My King... you're hurting me...” she says with wide eyes as I hold her against the wall, pausing and looking around, my bed is far away, my room is massive after all.

Looking down at my hand gripping her neck I frown, before the sound gets my attention again, my mouth opening as she tilts her head back submissively.

Before I can bite down I am moving again, this time sideways as I go flying down the corridor, a strong grip pinning me in place as Lilith holds me down as I snarl at her.

“Calm yourself, we need to talk.” Elizabeth says as she walks over to us.

**Trust them, Master... they saved you... and gave me the tools I needed to help you.**

What... Isis?

Looking up at Emma, Amara, Selene, Shiklah, Lilith and Elizabeth, I stop my thrashing looking between them in confusion.

What has happened to me?

**\- Bonus Scene – The Abstract - **

“This is... unusual.” Witchcraft started as she stared between the gathering of the most powerful beings in existence.

“It's an unusual situation, but I believe you'd know the most about it, wouldn't you Death.” Lord Chaos added making the embodiment of Death turn to him calmly.

“This is about my Agent, no doubt. We've known of his coming since the dawn of time, it's hardly unexpected.” she said dismissively.

“I called us here.” Eternity started with a cold look over his fellow Abstract beings. “We were all given... directions on how to treat him by our Creator. I am here to ensure we are all still on track.” he continued making them all pause.

They knew what happened if things went... off track. The One Above One Above All's fail-safes would trigger, and wipe the Universe clean so he could start again.

“I am doing my Duty, his Love-life will be long and enjoyable.” Mistress Love promised, holding the figure of a beautiful blonde girl in her hand with a smile.

“And I, his life will be full of foes and battles, to help him grow as the One desires.” Sire Hate swore pausing as he influenced a mortals hatred, causing it to grow.

  
“Jean Grey grows closer to awakening her connection to me every day. My role approaches” the Phoenix Force added.

“I and Lord Chaos have no orders regarding him, his life is a balance of Chaos and Order regardless of our interference.” Master Order admitted.

“My role can't start until he finds the witch girl, so I simply wait.” Witchcraft said calmly.

“I have no orders, he is of no interest to me.” Oblivion said dismissively.

“I will do what is expected of me when the time comes.” Infinity promised.

“As will I.” The Queen of Nevers swore, the slightest twitch of displeasure crossing Eternity's face as she did.

“Very well. Our existence hangs in the balance, we cannot fail.” he said coldly, watching the abstracts leave until he was alone, pausing for just a moment.

“Enmity. You know what to do.” he ordered, feeling his daughter leave to fulfil her orders, she always did like being there in person.

Looking through trillions of miles he caught the site of his target, a bitter and greedy fool sitting in an office, scowling to himself as he read a report. So much anger and ambition, he'd barely need a push from Enmity for it to boil over.

For a being of true Eternity, finding love was something that could and should last forever... and yet the One simply appeared in front of him and the Queen of Nevers and commanded that she go to another... even with billions of years of warning it didn't make it hurt any less.

What made this mortal so special that he must give up his Love for him? That the embodiment of all possibility was fated to become his mistress?

So focused on his thoughts, he failed to notice his other daughter, Epiphany, watching him before she too vanished.

**Authors Note : Boom, Vampire Kuro... with some extras. This was always going to happen, back in Necromancer his future self was a Vampiric Lich after all. Becoming a Vampire was always the plan.**

**Is it because I have a unnatural love of Vampires (and most undead to be honest), maybe. They just so cool.**

**So I've decided to move to two chapters of this for one NG+ until they have the same amount of chapters, then I'll go back to two for two.**


	11. When in Roma...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 11 : When in Roma...

**\- Nick Fury -**

Having the entire world be told about Supernatural was... curious.

On one hand, he wanted to strangle the person who'd done this with no warning, not even a hint to give him time to prepare for the shitshow, (Kuro, again. Of course). He was almost convinced that he'd done it on purpose, as part of some grand master plan, the time travelling mutant plotting his domination...

Or he was jumping at shadows, could be either, and in this business he couldn't just write it off.

On the other hand, he had been able to force the councillors to increase his funds in preparation for tracking and if necessary combatting the supernatural (the ones that weren't Hydra plants, he'd killed those ones before they ever realised their cover was blown, then when confronted he turned it on the others and reamed them out for letting Hydra infiltrate the World Security Council, best way to get out of trouble was to get the person angry at you in more trouble.)

It was already proving necessary as Dracula himself just wandered into Massachusetts, feeding on several people before vanishing. He was anything but subtle.

But... he didn't have time to chase the Supernatural, the war with Hydra raged on, and it was only getting bigger.

  
Hydra's best weapon was anonymity, and his pre-emptive strikes had done immense damage, killing leaders and top agents before they even realised that they were under attack, fortunately a lot of the Hydra forces weren't communicating between each other, their love of secrecy had backfired on them, perhaps even fatally.

First, Hydra then he'd deal with the Supernatural.

**\- Kuro -**

“So... I'm a Vampire now?” I ask sitting in a meeting room as I wipe the last of the blood of my lips, Emma had a blood-bag waiting for when I woke up, Lilith is sitting next to me, ready if I have any more... lapses. They brought me here and sent Amara away, I can still hear the pulsing of blood in both Emma and Selene's veins but now that I've fully woke up and fed my control isn't so weak. Emma has taken a diamond form anyway, and Selene is strong enough to look after herself. It's Saturday night, an entire day lost to me... I sent a message to Colleen to let her know I'm still planning on returning, but some family business has come up.

“You are... or you should be. Honestly, we aren't sure what you are.” Lilith admitted, looking at Emma making her continue.

“Your... father should have turned you, from what your sister has explained to me. And yet, I admit I was worried about your... fertility for obvious reasons, so I... extracted another sperm sample and tested it... your seed is unchanged.” she admits making me frown. “I believe we might have misunderstood your X-gene. Both myself and your... new acquaintances have been discussing just what was so different about you. Our best guess is that your true power is not Nullification, but Adaptability.” she explains.

“We believe that you adapted to Nullify powers due to being exposed to my own power in the womb, each of your other powers has adapted to suit your needs.” Selene explains making em pause.

Uhh, Sure.. let's go with that.

**Gamers Body Trait Discovered, Highly Adaptable**

**[Gamers Body (Kuro's)] (Passive) **

**Allows the User's body to take on Game-like abilities, preventing the user from dying as long as they have HP.**

**Gamers Body allows the user to adapt at unnatural rates.**

**Has other abilities for the User to discover.**

“You aren't the first Mutant Vampire, but normally they lose their powers upon turning. You however have kept yours according to Miss Frost.” Elizabeth continues with a slight frown. “I attempted to gain a Mutant Childe many years ago, they lost their powers when I turned them... it was a waste of a weekend, frankly.”

“You have definite vampire traits, your skin has paled, your fangs have grown... and yet you still have Mutant Sperm. Again, we believe that your adaptability kept it untouched since you need it that way.” Selene continued.

“So... am I a Mutant or a Vampire?” I ask making them pause.

“Seemingly, both. Not to mention you have some.. demonic traits due to drinking my blood while your body was changing.” Shiklah says calmly, a smile on her face.

“For now, we will have to wait and see just what you become... but Brother? Be very careful about who you feed on, stick to humans or mutants. We don't know what will happen if you start drinking the blood of other races. It could be beneficial, or it could be fatal as your body tries to adapt too much.” Lilith says, placing a hand on mine.

“Right... so what happens now? Because you two were trying to kidnap me yesterday.” I say bluntly making Elizabeth smirk and Shiklah smile almost sheepishly.

“We have a common agenda, boy. The death of the freak of nature you call a father. I dislike your line, but I hate him far more... and it's become clear that he is far stronger than any of us realised.” Elizabeth says coldly.

“I have to leave soon...” Lilith starts as she strokes my hand almost lovingly. “Dracula is awake once more and I might not be a match for him, but I can at least track him and his actions, we can't let him catch us off guard, it will take every advantage possible to even survive him. I'm the foremost expert on him after all.” she says with a smile.

“I however will remain behind. I will teach you what it means to be a Vampire.” Elizabeth says with a scowl on her face. “A Báthory teaching a Tepes... the world has gone insane.” she grumbles.

**Elizabeth Báthory has been unlocked as a Mentor **

**Hemomancy raises much faster.**

**Vampiric Powers raise faster.**

**Reputation with the Supernatural rises faster.**

“So... you're staying in Massachusetts?” I ask making her smirk.

“No, and neither are you. Each of us heard a voice after you collapsed, I don't know what you did to gain Death's attention, but clearly she intends to keep you around. We are to take you to Nova Roma, that was her command, and even I would not defy Death.” she says with a smirk.

“**Which is why she gets to live. She knows her place... for a Vampire. She is no Agent, but she has her uses.”**

“I will take you and Amara there, Elizabeth will come along to tutor you until you are ready to return to your usual life... without the risk of you losing control.” Selene explains.

“So I'll be missing school? Not the best start... I've only been there for a week.” I say making Selene smirk.

“Consider it a field trip.” Emma adds in amusement.

  
“I wouldn't worry about that.” she says with a smirk.

...Okay?

“**I disconnected Nova Roma from the Timestream, A minor gift from me, there are few people I want dead more than Dracula, and there is little I wouldn't do to see that bastard in my hands at last.”**

...I thought you were limited in your actions?

“**...I am. This is just a little time manipulation, basically nothing.”**

I really don't want to know what you'd see as a big thing.

“Gather what you need, we leave immediately.” Selene says bluntly.

“Though I wish to speak with you before you do leave.” Shiklah interrupts, getting a glare from Lilith when she does.

  
“Remember what I said Succubus.” she warns making Shiklah smirk.

“Yes, yes... I know.” she says causally.

“I have to leave... I've delayed it long enough and I can't risk the trial going cold.” Lilith says standing up. “I would teach you myself... but Elizabeth is many things, a tracker is not one of them.” she says bluntly, making Elizabeth scowl deeply.

“I'll... get my stuff.” I say getting up as Shiklah does the same, following me out of the room, and down the corridor into my room silently. I don't have much, but I grab my Sling Ring, sitting on my desk, and some clothes.

“So... what do you want?” I ask making her smirk at me as she sits on my bed.

“You, do you know why I came for you?” she asks making me scowl.

“Because I revealed the supernatural?” I ask, I had hoped it would.. flush some of my targets out of hiding. People will inevitably go looking for the supernatural after all, and if they do the searching then that works out for me doesn't it? In hindsight, I should have gotten stronger first.

I rushed, and I paid for it. But that interview seemed like the perfect opportunity.

“Somewhat, do you know who I am?” she asks as I stare at her deadpan.

  
“Are you asking if your on Death's list? How else would I know you?” I ask, watching her pause in thought and slight panic.

“I wasn't... wait, am I on Death's list?” she asks hesitantly.

“No, so no... I don't know who you are.” I say making her sigh in relief.

“**It's nice when they understand.”**

“I am Queen Shiklah, Ruler of Monsters.” she starts making me smirk.

  
“I think daddy dearest had something to say about that.” I say as she frowns at me.

“And that is my problem, aside from the chaos you caused when you pulled the sheet back and let the whole world see what was beneath. Dracula is too powerful and too respected. Which means I'm ruling in his shadow, that I am only Queen because he is sleeping. My people try to hide it, but their whispers aren't as quiet as they think.” she admits.

“Uhuh. I think I see where this is going.”

“So I need something to... legitimise my rule. Even if you succeed and slay Dracula, then they'll be saying the same thing about you. I'll remain the Queen who rules by default.” she continues.

“Which is me, the Son of Dracula. Heir to the bloodline or whatever.” I say making her smirk.

  
“Exactly, Dracula has slain all his other children except Lilith, and she cares little for ruling. Having the Heir of Dracula alongside me would silence their treasonous whisperings.” she says with a smirk.

  
“Alongside? That's not what you were trying to do...” I say coldly. “If I recall correctly, you tried controlling me instead. You weren't looking for someone to rule alongside you, you wanted me for a puppet.”

“...Would it help if I apologised? I'm a demoness, cruelty and selfishness are in my very nature.” she admits with no shame. “Would it be such a bad thing to be my husband?” she asks with a sultry smirk, which fades slightly at my deadpan look.

“Marrying a Succubus? First of all, I'm marrying Amara and becoming the King of Nova Roma. Secondly, I'm a possessive person, and I doubt a Succubus wife is even remotely loyal, I'd have to kill any man you slept with, and then probably you as well just for good measure... I might even get sad over it.” I say making her smirk.

“Why would you marry a human... or a mutant get in the way? I've spoken to her, she's a nice girl. As long as she's your only wife from Nova Roma she won't mind, and I couldn't care less if you have a hundred wives and concubines, as long as they don't affect my Kingdom.” she says bluntly making me laugh despite myself. “As for being possessive, is that just men or do women count as well?” she asks as I pause.

  
“Just men, I'm kinda hypocritical, girl on girl is just sexy... and basically a necessity if you have a harem.” I say, watching her giggle.

“Then I'll get rid of my male lovers, though don't be surprised if some try challenging you for me. They are a bit attached. Most of them are weak enough that after some training you shouldn't have trouble beating them... Vampires are known as the most powerful of monsters for a reason.” she says causally. “I'll just keep the girls, you can watch or even join in.”

“That doesn't change that fact that you aren't exactly trustworthy. Cruelty and selfishness are in your nature, after all.” I say making her smirk.

“I won't try hurting you, if that's what you are worried about. Lilith has made herself clear, if I do she'll challenge me for the throne, and that would be... problematic. Very problematic. It's almost cute how she's protecting her little brother, or it would be if she wasn't threatening to start a revolt against me. Besides, you've got a little of that inside you as well, I don't know what imbuing my blood during the change did to you, but it certainly had some effect, I can feel it...” she says making me a frown.

“Wonderful... either way, I'm not getting involved with any other monsters before I know how to handle my new powers, like you said, I don't want to be dealing with your jealous exs until I know I can handle them.” I say, honestly another throne sounds useful, but I need to deal with my lack of control first.

“Then we can... put this off, for now. But keep it in mind, a Succubus is truly something every man should-” she starts with as sultry grin before I cut her off.

“Been there, done that. It is pretty fun though.” I admit, I'll have to get the Succubus from Overlord back when I go there. “Succubi are easily in the top five races I've slept with.”

“I... see. I'll leave you to your packing for now. Just remember my offer, as King you will want for nothing, that I can assure you.” she says as she leaves, her hips swaying as she does.

**I'm sorry, Master... I couldn't stop Dracula's control. **

**He is far stronger than I expected judging from his mythos.**

  
It's fine, we'll have to get you powered up.

**I grow stronger as you do, you need more INT and WIS before I will be able to hold of people of that level of power.**

...I'll work on it.

**Race Changed [Vampire]**

**[Vampire]**

**Vampires are one of the most iconic supernatural beings, a creature of the night, feasting on the blood of your victims.**

**Vampires grow stronger through ageing, drinking blood and the act of Diablerie, consuming the blood of another vampire until it's final death, which is generally frowned upon.**

**Vampires require neither food, nor drink, nor sleep, nor air, only Blood.**

**Unlike most Vampires, your heart still beats (though truly you don't need it)**

**Can Evolve into Vampire Lord if enough power is gathered.**

**Base Stats – x150 END for HP/SP, x150 INT for MP, x20 WIS for MP Regen, x20 END for SP/HP Regen**

**[Linage of the First] Perk added**

**Sired by the First Vampire himself, you are above the rest of your species, your powers will come more naturally to you, along with the power to dominate lesser vampires.**

**[Linage of the Bloody Countess] Perk added**

**Granted the blood of the Bloody Countess, you have a natural affinity to her clans skills, Hemomancy.**

**[Gift of the Daywalker] Perk added**

**Granted the blood of Lilith, the Daywalker, you have a natural resistance to your kinds usual weaknesses, though not a full immunity.**

**Powers added**

**[Vampiric Feeding] (Active)**

**By biting into the skin, usually the neck, of any being, you can draw the blood from their veins and consume it to restore your own HP, SP and MP.**

**Weaker willed targets can be made to hallucinate as you do, losing the will to resist.**

**[Dominate Vampire] (Active)**

**As a Direct Childe of Dracula, you can command lesser vampires to obey your will.**

**Both your own power, and the willpower of the target will effect the success rate.**

**[Create Thrall] (Active)**

**By feeding a mortal your blood, you can turn them into a Thrall, addicted to your inhumanly addictive blood.**

**This will give them inhuman physiology and stop them from ageing, but leave them with a reliance on your blood and a desire to obey you.**

**[Vampiric Physiology (Strengths)] (Passive)**

**As a Vampire, you have strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability, along with a considerable healing factor. **

**You have greatly strengthened senses, and the ability to see in the night as well as the day. **

**You do not age naturally, remaining forever young.**

**You are supernaturally beautiful, a weapon long since honed by Vampires to lure in their prey.**

**[Vampiric Physiology (Weaknesses)] (Passive)**

**As a Vampire, you have your races weaknesses (though the Gift of the Daywalker lessens them). In time, you may remove them entirely**

**Sunlight will burn your exposed skin, causing pain though not damage, in addition, your vampiric powers will not work while you are in direct sunlight, and your HP, SP and MP Regen will be halted.**

**Silver Weaponry is more effective against you, dealing 350% damage and halving your HP regen for a time.**

**Fire is more effective against you, dealing 350% damage and halving your HP regen for a time.**

**Religious Icons will make you uncomfortable, though not truly harm you. **

**[Natural Weaponry] (Passive/Active)**

**As a Vampire, you have natural weapons you can use for combat, with the ability to grow incredibly sharp claws and fangs.**

**[Hypnotise] (Active)**

**By imbuing magic into your eyes, you can hypnotise and command weaker willed targets, enthralling them until you break eye contact.**

**They will not remember anything from the time they were enthralled.**

**The success rate is based on both your power, and the targets will.**

**[Unnerving Presence] (Passive)**

**All animals have a sixth sense letting them know when they are in danger... you trigger that sense subconsciously. **

**[Weather Control] (Active)**

**Allows you to manipulate the weather to your whims...**

**Types currently available**

**Summon a thick fog, obscuring your presence and unnerve your prey (Can be upgraded to be thick enough to block sunlight)**

**Summon rain-clouds, weakening the effect of sunlight **

**[Animal Shapeshifting] (Active)  
Take on a more... bestial form.**

**Forms Available**

**Wolf, Bat**

**[Dominate Beast] (Active)**

**Dominate the minds of lesser beasts, bending them to your will.**

**Traits gained from Imbuing the blood of a Succubus Queen **

**[Succubus/Incubus Physiology (Strengths)] (Passive)**

**As a Succubi/Incubi you have a natural affinity toward Eromancy, can heal yourself from drawing on sexual energies, and possess a natural allure. You also possess a natural affinity towards sex.**

**[ Succubus/Incubus Physiology (Weaknesses)] (Passive)**

**As a demon, even just someone who has taken on demonic traits, you have a weakness to Holy Water, causing it to burn like acid and Holy Grounds will be uncomfortable to enter. **

**Succubi and Incubi feed off sexual energy, a feeling that can easily become addictive.**

**Powers added**

**[Oneiromancy Proficiency (Novice)]**

**You are on the path of a Dream Mage, able to enter the dreams of others, and twist them... to an extent.**

**[Induce Sleep] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Attempts to cause the target to fall into a deep sleep.**

**Effect – Forces the Target to pass a WIS/INT check, if they fail they fall to sleep, and will remain asleep until the spell is lifted or they take damage.**

**Range – Medium**

**[Enter Dream] (Active)**

**500 MP to cast**

**Allows you to enter the dreams of a target, interacting with them inside their own minds. If they realise you are not a part of their dream, or they wake up, you will be forced out.**

**Effect – Allows you to enter a targets dream, **

**Range – Medium**

**[Manipulate Dream] (Active)**

**Allows you to alter a targets dream to your whims, within realistic limits. At this level the alterations must work on real world logic, or the dream will collapse**

**[Eromancy Proficiency (Novice)]**

**You are on the path of the Eromancer, nipples harden throughout the multiverse in fear of your great power.**

**[Arouse] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to become aroused.**

**Effect – Men will become erect, and women will grow wet**

**Range – Medium**

**[Phantom Hands] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to be molested by invisible hands under the Eromancer's control.**

**Effect – Phantom Hands will caress or grope the targets body, transferring the feeling to the casters hands.**

**Range – Medium**

**[Succubi/Incubi Form] (Active)**

**Allows you to take on a demonic form, growing wings, sharp claws and a prehensile tail.**

**I didn't want to overwhelm you were other people might notice your eyes reading things that weren't there.**

Thanks, Isis... that's... a lot.

I did just get a race change so it was expected, but still... it's interesting that I haven't gained the Succubus/Incubus Race, instead I just got some of their traits and some new skills. It works for me... if that means I can drain people from different races to steal their advantages then I might have just got a wonderful tool. I know they said not to, but I have faith in Isis to not blow me up as she alters my body.

**I'll handle it, Master!**

The weaknesses are... annoying. Neither races have fatal weaknesses, but they are still mildly irritating, the sunlight one being the worst. Of all my new weaknesses it's the one that I will encounter the most, but the benefits outweigh the costs, just the pure HP and MP boost is massive, let alone all the other skills.

I'll have to get used to pain... and see just how much sunlight hurts me.

Looking at my closed curtains I frown before I move to the side of the window and pull them open, standing out of the way as the darkness of outside makes me facepalm. It's night-time.

I missed an entire day as I recovered, or adapted as the case may be.

Heading over to the mirror on the dresser I frown as I look at my reflection, I wasn't expecting a reflection at all in truth, but still. My skin has gone from just pale to almost porcelain, like a dolls. My eyes have a... it's not quite a glow but it's similar, they almost seem to be swirling as I look at the deep red iris.

Opening my mouth, I look at my perfectly normal teeth before I focus, a pair of fangs growing from my canine teeth, running a finger along one I wince slightly as I cut the skin easily. The blood is... nothing, I have no interest in my own blood. Sucking my finger clean, I watch the cut heal immediately, nodding. I'm no Wolverine but it's a start.

As the door opens I turn to see Amara looking in hesitantly, her posture submissive and docile.

“Lady Selene wishes to know if you are ready.” she says, glancing between me and the mirror knowingly, a look of almost pity on her face as I walk over. She flinches slightly as I place my hand on her chin, making her look up into my eyes... wait, we were similar height before. I've gained a few inches, not much but enough to put me at well over my old six foot.

“I am... sorry, for my previous lapse of control, Amara.” I say remorsefully moving my hand to her long blonde hair, my voice even has a slight hint of... nobility? I recognise it now that I'm not in a conversation about what the fuck was going on... it's my Fathers accent. It isn't blatant or even really noticeable, but it's there. “I did not mean to scare you.” I continue, truthfully at that. Even if I need blood, I won't be forcibly feeding on my girls, and even if we haven't done anything... Amara is my girl.

Mine.

“It's fine... I understand, you weren't yourself.” she says with a smile, pushing her head into my hand slightly. “If... if you need blood, I don't mind.” she offers hesitantly.

  
“Perhaps when I'm better at feeding, I can't risk loosing control with you.” I say making her beam at me.

**+10 Affection with Amara [85/100] for caring.**

Honestly, if you fuck up with girls the best way to deal with it is just to admit it, own up to your mistakes and apologise.

Seeing her bite her lip in hesitation, I lean forwards and kiss her, making her eyes widen before she leans into it, moaning slightly. I can feel... something coming from her and entering me, so that's what it feels like?

Isis, is this hurting her?

**No, Master. The energies would just go to waste if you didn't absorb them, you'd need to get better with your Incubi traits to actually drain someone and even then, it'd have to be deliberate.**

Got it, thanks.

Breaking the kiss I smirk as she goes to reconnect our lips, pushing her away slightly.

“I might have Selene on a leash, but she's not someone we should leave waiting.” I say in amusement as her eyes widen, a blush burning on her face as she steps away. “I've got everything I want, I doubt I should even take my clothes, I have a feeling I won't fit in if I do.” I say making her nod.

  
“I can get you everything you need once we get there... you'd be hard pressed to find an outfit in Massachusetts that would let you blend in.” she admits as I take her hand with a small smile, she is growing on me quickly.

“Then let us be off... Nova Roma here I come.” I mutter, off to become a King... somehow I doubt it'll be as simple as being a Overlord. Or maybe it will? Violence is usually the answer, and I have no plans on getting Caesared.

“Don't worry, my King... you'll love it there.” Amara promises as we head towards Selene.

**\- Queen Ilithyia Aquilla -**

Things were moving unnaturally fast, normally there would be weeks of preparations, discussions in the senate, long debates over every little thing...

Instead Selene herself had simply... appeared in the middle of the Senate, informed them that... Kuro would be arriving that night, then killed someone who tried to object.

She just... waved in their general direction, and then they dropped to the ground, their face wrenched in a silent scream. She didn't even look at them as she left.

Selene was a legend, the founder of Nova Roma... her word was law, even above the King's. They might have a Senate, but this was without a doubt a dictatorship.

The Kings word was law, and the Dark Priestess was above him. The Senate could debate all they wanted, if the King disagreed it would come to nothing.

Having someone who Julius had written off as a myth at best, having not been seen in Nova Roma in decades, show up in the flesh and demand he start the preparations to step down and give Kuro the throne was... problematic.

Her husband had ended the Senate meeting and called a meeting of his most trusted allies, which didn't include her apparently.

The Cult had taken notice, and many influential members of the Nobility, Merchants and other important people had just... vanished. No doubt planning for their chosen one's coming... and her husbands disposal.

It didn't take a General to see the civil war brewing in the heart of Nova Roma.

Hearing the portal open behind her, she turned around, putting her best smile on as Selene stepped through the portal, followed by a dark haired pale woman, she'd says she was a noblewoman if it wasn't for the look in her eyes, they weren't the eyes of a politician... they were the eyes of a predator.

  
Her daughter walked out next, holding hands with the one she truly wanted to see... Kuro himself.

Despite his age, he was as tall as an adult, just slightly taller than her husband actually, with a noble face, high cheekbones and pale skin, likely from good lineage than, but she already knew that.

His eyes roamed over the mansions greeting room, with a kind of causal dismissal, he seemed mildly impressed by the opulent surroundings, but hardly blown away. He was used to wealth, not some gawking commoner.

His eyes linger on her scantily clad body-slave momentarily, appreciation clear as day as they roam down her bodies before he finally looks at her, the same lust as he looked over her dress, the deep cut exposing a generous amount of cleavage... so he was a lustful man? That made things both easier in some ways, and harder in others.

As Queen she had no reason to resort to using her body for leverage like so many noblewoman did, but she needed him to keep her around. There was no stopping him from becoming King, not with Selene lingering around him like a particularly malevolent shadow, but she wouldn't leave Nova Roma in the hands of a pair of teenagers.

“Lady Selene... it's an honour as always.” she simpered, internally wincing at the irritated look on her face, it was next to impossible to predict what Selene wanted. You could show her the greatest respect and get a irritated glare, or treat her like a normal noblewoman and be killed for not showing her the right respect.

“Where is your fool of a husband, is he ready to step down and go do... something else? I really don't care what.” she asked immediately, making her physically flinch. “I see... very well, so he has chosen death?” she asked with a cruel smirk.

“Mother... why isn't Father here? Surely he can't think he can defy fate?” Amara asked with a hint of disapproval to her tone, Amara was very much a fanatic, the Cult had done a good job with her.

She was the same at that age, but as years passed with no sight of the Promised King, she found herself growing disillusioned. She'd seen the Cult as fools, ironic that she was being proven the fool.

“Unfortunately, my husband isn't able to greet you himself..” she started cutting off as Selene stared at her, unamused.

  
“Lady Gallio, perhaps this could be used to our advantage?” the unknown woman suggested, a smirk growing on her face. “He needs practice after all.” she continued before Selene smirked.

“Interesting... Son, what do you think? I could just destroy this idiot king...” she says trailing off as Kuro looks between her, Amara and Selene before sighing.

“We'll give him a chance, I'd rather not have my first act as King be a massacre. It doesn't exactly set the best image does it?” he said with a half-chuckle.

**\- Kuro -**

Of course it wasn't going to be that simple, I can't just walk in and take the throne. Rome was a place of politics and intrigue... so why would Nova Roma be any different.

“Very well. I've already arranged for your coronation and marriage tomorrow, whether he shows up or not you will be king.” Selene says with a almost bored tone.

...I could order her to rout out all the people plotting against me, I could just sit back and watch as she dealt with any and all foes in Nova Roma. It's that kind of thought process that left me completely off-guard when I was actually confronted with a threat, unable to respond when Dracula just walked up to me and almost took my life.

The people of Nova Roma are humans, humans with swords, spears and bows. I need to get used to handling my own problems... if only for when my attempts to avoid combat fail.

“Have you arranged for our room, woman?” Selene asks the Queen with exactly as much disrespect as I would expect from her.

“I have, my Lady. The Royal Chambers have been cleaned out for Lord Kuro, and your room is untouched as ever, the guest room is ready for your... friend as well.” she said calmly.

Selene has a room in the Royal Mansion? I'm not surprised. It's probably better than the Royal Chambers.

“At least you did that much right, it grows late... why don't you go to bed?” Selene 'suggested', sending the Queen practically fleeing with an agreement.

“So... should I expect Rebellions in the street?” I ask bluntly making Selene pause.

“Possibly, the current King is good at socialising, building allies and connections, it's how he became king, marrying above his station. I can deal with it easily enough if it comes to it.” she offers making me reluctantly shake my head.

“If I let you fight the first battle, they'll see me as weak. Stay out of this, I need to win this fight myself.” I admit.

  
“I have long since taught them to respond to power with fear and obedience, they aren't like modern people. Show them your power, and they will fall into line.” she advises before she heads into the home.

“Your Highness...” a voice hesitantly catches my attention, one of the slave girls the Queen left behind getting my attention (after a moment before I realised she meant me, not Amara.) “I am Queen Ilithyia's personal slave, have been ordered to attend to your needs until you have your own slaves.” she explains making my eyebrows rise slightly.

  
Not even hiding that it's slavery? In a modern world? That'll go down well. It's no wonder they keep to themselves, I can hear the bitching already.

“My King... I will go and ensure your room is up to standards, Amana will be able to guide you around.” Amara promises... Amara Amana. That won't get confusing at all.

“I'll see you later then.” I say grabbing her and kissing her deeply, letting her go as she walks away with a slight wobble.

Turning back to the slave, I look her over in curiosity, aside from the barely there rags she has on, all she is wearing is a thin metal collar, a sign of her ownership?

She's beautiful for a normal human, without a comic book body, decent breasts and long brunette hair.

“Lead the way, where are the baths here?” I ask, I must have been sweating a lot over the day I was out of it, I'm starting to smell, but maybe that's just my enhanced senses.

“This way, your Highness.” she says with a deep bow, turning and heading into the mansion.

It's interesting walking through a building so clearly Roman, in tact unmodernised Roman at that. Why do the Romans love marble so much? It's a nice look but it's just so... white?

Give me a dark castle with twisting corridors and secret passageways anyway of the week. How are you supposed to get the right Necromancer vibe going on in such a bright place?

Not even a cobweb or a cold wind getting in through the old stones...

Heading into the... bathhouse? It's not a bathroom, but my Roman terminology is very spotty, bath-house works, it's just a room with a large bath embedded in the floor, the type you can walk down into, already run with flower petals resting on the hot water.

Before I can even start to undress, the slave girl gets to work. It takes her a moment to work out the modern clothing, but she gets it eventually as she removes my school uniform from my body obediently.

As she finishes, I step into the bath hearing her rags hit the floor as she joins me. Amara's seeming belief that a King doesn't do anything a servant can do suddenly makes more sense as she guides me to sit down, wiping my body down silently as I just lean back and enjoy being waited on, having a pair of soapy breasts bouncing in front of my face certainly makes bathing more entertaining.

“Your Highness... may I speak?” she asks hesitantly getting my attention, as I look up into her eyes.

“You may.” I say calmly, as she wipe my arms and hands, ugh.. a bit of blood was under my fingernail, that's just embarrassing.

“The Former King Lucius is a fool.” she says bluntly making me frown as I sit up, not very slave like. “The Cult of the Black King has been dedicated to

seeing you become King for... centuries, every House has an agent inside it... he is underestimating our preparations if he thinks he can defy fate itself.” she says making me lean back again with a smirk.

“You aren't a slave, are you?” I ask making her smile slightly.

“I am a slave, I just have another master over Queen Ilithyia, as do so many other slaves.” she says calmly as she goes back to cleaning me. “Lucius is gathering his allies, commanders and senators, he intends to kill you. He doesn't realise that the Cult have long since infiltrated his inner circle.” she explains. “If you want him dead, you need only say the word.”

“No... if I kill him before he tries rebelling then I'm the tyrannical conqueror. I need him to start the civil war before I can crush him. Then I'm just defending my rightful throne from a Usurper.” I say making her nod. If my first act as king is to have the last king killed, I'll be the villain. Then it'll be an uphill fight for the rest of my rule. First impressions are dangerous after all, and long lasting.

“I will pass the message along, when the war start, we will be prepared.” she promises. Politics... ugh. “Queen Ilithyia's loyalties to the cult have long since waned, but she fears for Nova Roma if you and Amara are left to rule it, she doubts you due to your age. She'll try and convince you to keep her by your side, as an advisor or if she must a concubine.” she informs me as she moves to my legs, kneeling in the bath.

“Can she be trusted?” I ask after a moment.

  
“She wants what is best for Nova Roma, and she fears the Cult. Once she's been forced to pick a side, she won't change it. She's a coward at heart.” Amana says derisively. I get the feeling she doesn't particularly like her mistress.

“Hmm... got it.” I say looking at her with a frown as she looks up at me. The is good... if the cult can be trusted. “Amana, was it? Look into me eyes...” I say using my first Vampiric ability as I send my power into my eyes, watching her face go from the neutral submission she has had for most of this to an utterly blank stare. “What does the Cult really want?”

“To see you become King, to fulfil the prophecy.” she says, her tone empty.

“Is that all? What are your orders?” I ask again.

“To spy on Queen Ilithyia, to act as a messenger between the Cult and the Black King.” she answers obediently.

“How do you message the cult? Who are the members? Can I rely on them? Can I trust them?”

“I leave a written message in a secret location... I don't know all of them, only Lady Seppia. I don't know, I'm just a slave.” she says before I frown. Of course they wouldn't tell an agent anything important. Smart of them.

“Can I trust you?” I ask as my last question.

“My role in life is to serve, the Cult, the Queen and now you. As long as it does not harm the Cult, I will obey.” she answers blankly. Can't expect more from a slave girl, she isn't independent enough for anything else.

Releasing my control I watch as she goes back to wiping me down without a word, no knowledge of what just happened. I can't trust that it'll be just as effective on a smarter person, but it's nice to see my new race paying off already. Someone with more willpower could resist, someone smarter could realise they were missing time.

As her hands move up my legs she pauses, hesitating before she grasps my hard shaft, wiping it down, she might not be comic-book levels of beautiful but that isn't going to stop me from enjoying the sight of her wet and soapy naked body.

“Do you require... relief, your Highness?” she asks after she finishes cleaning my crotch.

“I do... you don't mind?” I ask making her pause, it's a rhetorical question, but it gives her the illusion of choice. Something a slave doesn't get usually.

“I don't, your highness.” she says with a small smile before she gets to work, leaning forwards and taking the tip of my shaft between her full lips, there's no hesitation as she takes more of my shaft into her mouth obediently, but there is... inexperience? She's used to being used for pleasure, her lack of hesitation shows that, but not used to orally pleasuring men...

And she's Queen Ilithyia's personal slave? Interesting.

Leaning back I just enjoy the feeling of her tongue running along my shaft, the suction of her cheeks, maybe this place won't be so bad? It's certainly had a good start...

Once I deal with the stubborn rebels, this place could be my own little paradise.

Moving one of my hands down, I place it on her head guiding her gently, she isn't experienced but that's fine, I bit of guidance is she needs to improve his already decent blowjob, her hands fondling my balls as she bobs her head in time. After a moment, I switch to just stroking her hair gently, she has the idea now anyway, keeping the pace I set easily.

It doesn't take me long to finish, I'm not trying to last after all, plus my senses are much stronger now and even her inexperienced ministrations feel amazing, as I cum I watch her eyes widen, her cheek bulging from the truly prodigious amount of cum flooding her mouth, after a moment she's forced to pull back, letting my shaft go as the rest paints her breasts while she tries to swallow all the cum in her mouth, some leaking from her lips down onto her chin.

As she finishes swallowing, her face is flushed and her eyes wide, I can see her nipples turning rock hard as she breathes heavily.

“That was lovely... thank you.” I say stroking her hair as she stutters something out. “Why don't you clean yourself off, are those clothes for me?” I ask looking at the outfit sitting on the table, as she mumbles something I get out and dry myself, dressing in the white and red toga as I leave the room. It's actually pretty comfortable.

**[The Cult Leader] – The Cult of the Black King [50]**

**A natural cult leader, you excel at running cults (resulting in far less traitors or runaways)**

**Your cults (or cults based around you) will have an easier time recruiting, and will get less negative attention from outsiders.**

**[The Slaver] – Amana [50]**

**You have a natural control over your slaves, causing their obedience to grow far faster than normal.**

**Slaves will rarely attempt to escape or betray you.**

Closing the door I pause, listening to the unmistakable sound of moaning, some splashing. Interesting... Incubus Sperm might have some additional effects.

Also, I'm not even remotely soft.

As for finding the Royal Chambers? I have Ilithyia's scent, it was her room before Selene kicked her out of it, so finding the room she's slept in so many times before is easy, I just follow the scent.

Besides, Amara went there so I can follow her scent as well.

I see a few servants (or slaves, judging by their collars) as I head through the building, but they move out of my way without a word, a slight bow as I walk past them.

Entering the room I smile slightly, watching Amara rush around the room checking every little thing.

“My King?! I wasn't expecting you so... you look good.” she says looking over my outfit.

“Honestly, I don't think white is my colour, but when in Roma...” I say walking into the room, kissing her gently. “So... Selene's arranged for us to marry... tomorrow. A bit faster than I expected...” I say making her smile.

“For you, perhaps. I've been preparing for this since I was born.” she says, I almost feel bad... she seems so excited for this but it's just a way to get a throne to me. I like her, but I've just met her.

“True enough...” I say leaning forwards and kissing her again, it's a good way of avoiding the awkwardness of my lack of enthusiasm.

As we are kissing she falls back onto the large bed, moaning as I fall on top of her, her hands running through my hair as I start to move her own stola (I think that's what it's called), my hands running up her legs.

“We- we should stop.” she mumbles between kisses. “I should be... pure for our wedding.” she continues as I break the kiss, moving back slightly with a smirk.

“I suppose it's just a day, but...” I say, my hand moving up to her soaked slit. “I don't think your body agrees with you.” I add in amusement as she moans. “Well... there's no reason you can't be pure, as long as I don't take your virginity it's okay, right?” I ask moving down her as her eyes widen at my smirk.

Before she can protest, my head vanishes under the hem of her stola, maybe it's the enhanced sense of smell... or just my Incubus nature playing up, but I've wanted to do this from the moment I smelt her arousal, the moment I stepped into the room.

The Cult did good work on her.

Latching my lips onto her virgin flower, I slide my tongue into her, which I'm starting to realise is longer than it should be, and I have better control over it than I should have.

She's sweet, almost honey-like as I lap at her, the room filled with moans and strangled screams, am I cheating with Arouse and some liberal use of Phantom Hands to play with her clit at the same time? Yes.

Does she care? Judging by the way her legs have wrapped around my neck? I'm going to go with... no.

“O-oh sweet Juno... h-how are you... Mmmm, how are you doing that?” she asks in-between moans as I smile, I can't exactly answer but whatever. I doubt she'd care about the answer anyway.

While I'm down here, I might as well experiment a little... my tongue wasn't mentioned in any of the pop-ups, but clearly it has grown, which could be either a Vampire or Incubus thing to be honest, testing it's limits I realise it can't stretch, it's just... longer, more dexterous. It's a fairly unimportant change, but Amara seems to like it.

I have no problems with going down on my girls, so I'll get plenty of use out of it anyway.

As her words fall to moans and whimpers, I smirk to myself, and as a loud strangled scream leaves her, I calmly lap up her squirting juices, why does it taste like honey? I don't even have my spell to change the flavour?

Is it my Incubus nature or just a personal trait of Amara? More investigations are required.

Pulling back I lick my lips clean, wiping the rest of my chin as she pants heavily, looking at me with wide eyes.

“Call that a... preview of what you can expect for the rest of your life.” I say calmly as I lick my fingers clean.

“All my life?” she asks as she sits up with wide eyes.

“I take care of my girls... and you are mine.” I say kissing her again, a rough and forceful kiss which she happily returns.

“Do you want me to.. return the favour?” she asks hesitantly, getting a kiss on the forehead.

“No, that can wait till tomorrow. Like I said, this was a teaser of what is to come, nothing more. Why don't you go and rest up, we have a big day tomorrow... I'd ask you to stay the night but I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands of you.” I say in amusement making her blush as she kisses me, initiating it instead of me this time.

“I understand... then, until tomorrow, My King.” she says standing up on slightly shaky legs as she walks out with a bow.

Tossing myself onto the bed, I lay back and close my eyes. I'm not tired, though I might never be again, but closing my eyes helps me focus my other senses... more specifically my hearing.

All day I've been hearing... a lot, I have no doubt Isis is helping me filter a lot of the unwanted chatter away, but I'm still picking up everything from the fly buzzing around the corridor, servants chattering... and if I focus and try and pick it out... Ilithyia.

Death, if you're still there... how does you time trick work?

“**Simply, I've just made it so at midnight every night until I remove it, Nova Roma moves back in time by 24 Hours, to stop any mix-ups I've locked Nova Roma, nothing can leave until I fix it, which I will do day midnight when you are ready to leave. Be warned, Dracula is unpredictable even to me, I have no idea how long he will give you to prepare.” **she warns making me laugh. So Nova Roma is stuck on Saturday until you fix it? Remind me to never piss you off if this is your idea of 'basically nothing'.

Focusing again I pick out the Queens voice from the chatter, it takes me... a few tries as I keep getting to much 'interference'.

“Hurry up, sla- I need to look my best.” her voice says, I miss a few words because a raven started making noise but I get most of it. “Of course he- a teenager- with his lower head.”

Hmm.

“Having fun?” a voice attracts my attention making my blood run cold as I open my eyes, looking into a pair of blood red eyes starting straight at me from the edge of my bed.

I hadn't heard a single thing...

Looking up into my fathers eyes I have to force down my panic as he smirks at me.

“Oh, don't worry yourself. Killing you now would be as fun as smothering you as you come out of the womb. I've just come for a... heart to heart.” he says with a calm smirk.

“Hello, Father...” I say hesitantly as his smirk grows.

“You remembered, Dad is just so... strange. One of my daughters called me Daddy, ugh.. I had to rip her head off on the spot.” he grumbles to himself as I take a change and observe him.

**Vlad Tepes, Dracula, the God of Monsters**

**LVL – ???**

**Faction – Himself**

**Thoughts about you – Idle curiosity**

**Unique Skill – God of Monsters**

**Reputation – 20**

The what of Monsters? Oh fuck, God Dracula? Yeah, that's fair.

“That's an interesting trick, some form of scrying? I haven't seen it before.” he admits with a nod of approval. “Information is a powerful weapon after all, it's good to know everything about your prey.” he adds.

“So... what's Godhood like?” I ask making him scoff.

“Boring and unwanted. All it takes is an immense amount of power and enough worshippers and the next thing you know, you've had Godhood forced upon you.” he says with a scowl.

  
“...have you tried not having worshippers?” I ask making him roll his eyes.

  
“I didn't have worshippers... but worship and fear are two sides of the same coin and I am still one of the things that keep people up at night. Even more so now that you've told them I'm real, so thanks for that. You've made your job harder, I can feel their fear even now. Well most of them, have you seen those ones calling themselves Goths? Never found an easier meal in all my years.” he chuckles to himself. “All you have to do is show your teeth and they just bend over backwards for you, the modern world still has some wonders to see apparently.”

“Goths are pretty great... but I doubt you came here to talk about big titty goths, what brings you here?” I ask making him smirk.

“A challenge, I want a worthy battle and that means I need you to get stronger, so I have a challenge for you. I want you to hunt and defeat another vampire for me, get some experience before our fight.” he says calmly.

“...Who?” I ask making him smirk.

“Alyssa, she's the leader of the Siren Sect. A upstart with delusions of importance, wanting to be the queen of the Vampires. Big dreams for a weak whore who knows nothing about what being a Vampire stands for. Show her just what a real vampire looks like, and I'll reward you.” he offers. “That's how it works right? You kill or enslave immortals and get rewarded, all that's changing is the rewarder.”

**Quest Added**

**[The Hunt is On]**

Objective: Hunt and Defeat the Vampire Alyssa

Reward: Increased Rep with Dracula, A reward from Dracula.

“Do I have to kill her, or just defeat her?” I ask making him shrug.

“I just want her humiliated, it's more entertaining to keep them alive after you crush them. Make the choice yourself.” he says as I sigh.

“I'm in, I don't suppose you know where she is?” I ask making him chuckle.

  
“Of course I do, and I'm not telling you. That's part of the mission. Find her yourself, or use your connections. It'd defeat the purpose if I gave you the answer... I'm leaving now, I want to see what the Modern world is like, last time I travelled there were these things called Hippies, they were easy meals as well, time to see how things have changed... when I've seen enough, I'll be coming back, whether you are ready or not.” he says calmly.

“...Nova Roma is-” I start making him laugh.

  
“Locked in a time-loop? Sealed to stop me from leaving? If it was that easy to stop me, Death wouldn't need you.” he says with a deep laugh, before he simply shrinks down into the form of a pitch-black raven and flies through the open window.

...Here's hoping that the world is interesting enough to keep his attention.

Moving to the window, I watch the raven fly at incredible speeds over the jungles surrounding the city, before it escapes even my enhanced vision.

I don't know much about ravens, but I don't think they're supposed to be that fast.

As I look over the city I pause, hearing a knock on my door.

“Come in.” I say not looking away from the city, it's a nice view... and I can see people moving about, even this late. The sun is down, but the city of Nova Roma is very much awake.

“My Lord... I had hoped we could speak?” Ilithyia says getting my attention as she closes the door behind her, in any other situation I'd say she was ready for bed... the long silky red gown covering her body, her hair down and her make-up mostly removed.

But she isn't here to say goodnight, she's here to try and seduce me. Her gown isn't tied tightly enough, causing it to fall open revealing her lack of bra beneath, a hint of pink areola peeking out as she walks into the room with a sway of her hips.

“Of course, your Highness. Come in.” I say closing the window and sitting on the bed, caught slightly off guard as she sits right next to me her hand resting on my thigh.

**Queen Ilithyia Aquilla , Queen of Nova Roma**

**LVL – 11**

**Tier – Regular **

**Faction – Nova Roma**

**Thoughts about you – Irritation, Annoyance, Bitterness**

**Unique Skill – Skilled at politics**

**Reputation – -30**

Hmm.

“I have to say... seeing you in the flesh after hearing the prophecy so many times is certainly interesting... you don't disappoint, My Lord.” she murmurs moving her hand up to my chest. “It's almost a shame you weren't born sooner...” she mumbles. “Do you know that I was raised to be your bride, if you showed up in my time?” she asks, continuing before I answer. “I dreamed of you almost nightly, before that time passed and I was forced to marry another.” she says, kissing my neck slightly.

“And now I'm here... marrying your daughter.” I say calmly, she can put on whatever act she wants... her slave warned me, and her status doesn't lie. She is pissed off the Prophecy was real, annoyed that I've just showed up and changed her life... her family's lives... all of Nova Roma's lives.

“Indeed, tomorrow you will become my son-in-law, my King. But tonight, you are a free man...” she says before she leans forwards, kissing me deeply making me smirk, as she moves back as stands up in front of me, slipping her gown off her body, letting it pool around her feet, leaving her as naked as the day she was born, perfectly perky breasts hanging free in the moonlight, a small tuft of neatly trimmed blonde hair atop her pussy. “I've wanted you for decades... is a single night too much to ask?” she questions as I look her in the eyes.

Watching her sultry smirk fall to a blank stare, I smirk.

“What do you think of me?”

“You ruined everything, you're just a horny teenager who doesn't deserve the throne.” she answers immediately.

“What are you planning?”

  
“To seduce you into taking me as a mistress, to use my body to control your hormonal mind and make you love me, so you will let me rule from the shadows.” she answers making me scowl slightly.

“What are you planning to do about your treasonous husband?”

“I love Lucius, but I love Nova Roma more. He has to die for Nova Roma to survive, the Cult won't let him take the throne back. I will mourn him, but I will kill him myself if I must, for Nova Roma.” she answers making me pause. Impressive.

Now... what to do about her?

**\- Bonus Scene – Norman Osborn - **

He had done everything they had wanted, everything they asked of him no matter how much it tore at his pride to obey.

And what did he get? Stuck as a pawn for Hellfire while a child was given the throne he coveted. He knew why... it was because this child was a Mutant and he was not.

Hellfire had become a haven for freaks, all it's higher ups were super powered freaks... and he was just a human. Never mind the fact that he was a genius scientist, never mind the fact that his company was one of the biggest in America, never mind that he was the Mayor of the Big Apple itself. In their eyes he was just a human. Nothing more. What could humanity do against the inhuman powers the Queens possessed after all? Frost could end him with a thought, and Gallio wouldn't be so quick.

...That was it, he was just a human. A genius mind trapped in the body of a basic everyday human.

Maybe it was time to change that?

**Authors Note : I have some behind the scenes things to do for NG+ (I need to combine League of Legends and RWBY properly, and that means research.), so I'm going to do one more chapter of Conquest (after this one) before switching back. **


	12. Vampirism 101

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 12 : Vampirism 101

With a small twitch of satisfaction Katherine Bishop watched as her Arrow pierced the throat of a Hydra Agent who was standing guard in front of the Hydra hideout.

This would be the third base she took down with her new team.

The others were already heading inside, while she remained on the rooftop, staying on lookout for reinforcements.

Honestly, they weren't a full team yet, just the foundation of one.

Steve Rogers, the legendary Captain America himself was their leader, taking the fight to Hydra once more. Rachel Leighton, or Diamondback if you prefer, was their second member... did she trust the former spy? Not even remotely, but the Captain had asked them to put their distrust of her aside for now and give her a chance.

Mockingbird was their next member, another Shield agent, Barbara Morse, she'd been the volunteer to test the most recent attempt to recreate the Super Soldier serum that made Captain America the man he was now. It hadn't worked completely, but she was still stronger and faster than any normal human. They'd bonded over their mutual distrust of Rachel.

Next... was Rebecca Ryker, or Death Locket. She was... a weird one? Half-machine after she was almost killed by a suiciding cyborg from the future which had been sent back to kill her father (which was some Terminator stuff right there), her father had saved her by using the cyborg parts to 'fix her'.

She'd been under Shield observation for a while, but with everything that was happening Fury had decided to put her and her technology to work.

The last member of the Avengers, for now, was Natasha Romanoff... but she was off making sure that Hydra didn't manage to capture their potential future member, Kuro Tepes.

Did she approve of trying to recruit a teenager? Not really, but desperate times and all that.

She was somewhat sad that her mentor, Clint Barton (the original Hawkeye) had retired to be with his family, to raise his children in person instead of being on assignment constantly, she didn't blame him though. He was getting older, and unlike the Black Widow he was just a normal man, who aged at a normal rate. She wasn't completely convinced that Fury had left him in retirement, that was what the super spy claimed but it just didn't sound completely true to her.

She also wasn't convinced Clint would actually sit out the war with Hydra...

For now however, she had another Hydra base to take down.

**\- Kuro -**

Staring at her I have to bite down my annoyance, am I young? Yes, basically a baby depending on how you count my age. Am I inexperienced? Also yes, I have little experience in truly ruling, Overlord was a dictatorship enforced by violence so that doesn't count.

But if she'd come up to me and said, 'I think you need someone to help you learn to rule' then I would have agreed, I would have happily kept her by my side as an advisor without the seduction.

Would I have put my dick in her? Probably, but I try and put my dick in every girl I meet, it's nothing personal.

Releasing my control of her I glare at her, watching her shake her head in confusion before her eyes widen, I tried to not remove her memories this time, I felt it earlier with Amana, when I cancel my hypnotism there's a memory altering spell, this time I just skipped that part.

“My Lord- I...” she starts before I hold up my hand with a scowl, watching her start to pale, fear starting to grow in her eyes.

“I am the son of the Dark Priestess and Dracula himself, I'm not only a Vampire, but a Mutant and a Mage at the same time. Did you think my age made me a fool? That I wouldn't catch on to your lies, you can claim to long for me all you want, it doesn't change the anger and resentment in your eyes.” I say coldly, watching her shiver. It's a fairly cold spring night, and the windows here don't completely stop the cold air from sneaking inside, but it's not the cold that's making her shake. “Do you know why you're still alive?” I ask casually.

“My L- My King, I'm-” she starts before I glare at her, making her words die in her throat.

“You are alive... because I like Amara, and because killing the former Royals isn't the best first impression of me to my new subjects.. but that can change quickly, and my patience has it's limits.” I say standing up, closing the distance between us as she cowers back slightly.

Death... can I use the chains on non-target enemies?

“**How spoiled, was me twisting time itself not enough of a gift... you try my patience.” **

Err.. Sorry?

“**Nah, I'm just fucking with you. Sure, I don't care about what happens to mortals like her.” **she adds, a hint of amusement in her voice as I take a deep breath, shaking off the growing fear.

**+5 Affection with Death [30/100] for amusing her.**

You're pretty bored, huh?

“**You have no idea, Mojo is just broadcasting trash again. At least this is a decent show. Get on with it.”**

“I'd say you have a choice here... but that option left the moment you tried to deceive me. Get on your knees.” I order coldly, as she hesitates (a Queen is probably not used to kneeling after all) I simply grip her shoulders and force her down with my enhanced strength, gripping her neck as she looks up at me with big fearful eyes, my chains manifesting as they move down my arm, coiling around it like a snake before it wraps around her neck. “You might have been a Queen yesterday, but from now on you're nothing more than a slave. If you'd been smarter you could have been a trusted advisor, but that option has passed.” I say, using my Unnerving Presence to it's fullest.

“My K-” she starts before I tighten the chains, cutting of her breath.

  
“In private, you will address me as Master. In public, My King or Your Highness will suffice. These chains are highly magical, enough to bind even Selene herself, if you waver in your loyalty and service, I will know. I will know, and your punishment will be swift.” I say coldly, letting go of her neck as the chains vanish.

“I... What would have have me do... M-Master.” she says as she rises slightly, a warning hand on her shoulder stopping her.

“Right now? Your attempt at seduction achieved only one thing, arousing me... and you'll be taking care of that until I am satisfied. In the future? You will be my loyal Queen Regent, neither me or Amara are old enough, nor experienced enough to rule unadvised, you will do so in my stead... but I will be watching, any sign of disobedience and both you and Nova Roma will pay the price.” I say shrugging off my toga, leaving myself bare. After a moment she goes to reach for my shaft before I grab her hand.

Lifting to her feet easily, I carry her to the window, opening it and bending her over against it, her head sticking out as I move behind her.

“My K- Master... please, not here...” she begs quietly making me smirk as I grip her hips, guiding my shaft to her dry lower lips as I run the tip along her slit several times, casting arose as I do. After a mere moment she's dripping with arousal, her cheeks flustered and red.

The moment she goes to speak again, I make my move, thrusting forwards in a swift and brutal move, my shaft piercing straight to her womb as a moan leaves her, her hands turning white as she grips the windowsill.

“This is your punishment, don't hold your voice in... I want the whole mansion to know the proud queen is getting fucked like a two-bit whore.” I say as I start thrusting into her, one hand moving up and clutching her hair, forcing her head up.

“I... ugh... I'm S-sorry... M-master... P-puhlease go slower...” she begs in between moans, the sounds heading out into the cold air, I don't know if anyone is close enough to see her but whatever, there were some servants lingering beneath my window earlier, handling the gardens.

  
“No.” I say calmly, spanking her firm ass hard as she yelps, leaning forwards as I rail her against the windowsill I kiss her neck slightly, testing my control as I feel her pulsing blood against my lips.

“T-they can see...” she moans out, making me look over her shoulder, my eyes picking out a slave girl watching us with wide eyes, a wave sends her running as I laugh. She hasn't gone far, just around the corner, every so often I spot her eyes peeking around, watching Queen Ilithyia's bouncing breasts, listening to the moans and pleas as she bites her lip.

“Should I stop then?” I ask as I kiss her neck again, sucking slightly on what I instinctively know is a weak point for her.

“I... My reputation...” she says, she can make excuses... but I am in her mind. A night with a Incubus is more than someone in a political marriage, with the occasional secret affair with a gladiator or an obedient slave's head between her legs could ever be. My chains connection to her tells the truth, she doesn't want me to pull out.

  
“Then tell me to stop, and I will. You can leave for the night, and tomorrow I'll have your daughter instead.” I say as she moans again, her lack of answer making me chuckle.

“How... I can feel your hands... but they aren't- Mmmm...” she trails off as I gently play with her clit with the power of Phantom hands, another pair groping her breasts and ass.

“My powers are vast...” I chuckle as I speed up, the overwhelming feeling finally pushing her over the edge as she lets out a loud scream, trailing off into a moan as she collapses over the windowsill, her tits hanging out of the window as I start to really fuck her, putting some vampiric speed into it as I pound into her ruthlessly, her eyes wide as she climaxes again and again, it's hard to tell if I'm just dragging her one orgasm out or she's experiencing a dozen miniature ones, but in the end it doesn't matter.

  
“Oh Gods... Oh G-gods... don't stop...” she moans, unable to do anything but take the brutal fucking, I lose track of how long I take her for, but as my climax approaches she's coated in sweat, her thighs drenched with her love juices.

With one final thrust I paint her insides with my seed, thinking for a moment before I pull out, coating her ass and back, before spinning her around and forcing her to collapse to her knees, the last of my increased load covering her tits and face as she pants wildly, not even flinching as she is stained with my seed.

“The last part of your punishment...” I say moving back and pulling my toga back on calmly. “I want you to take a walk around the royal mansion. If anyone asks you what you're doing, tell them that you tried to seduce me to keep your power, and were put in your place.” I order making her eyes wide. “I will know if you don't... and if you obey, we can do this again.” I say with a smirk as her eyes widen in hope before she blushes deeply looking away.

“I... I understand... Master.” she says as she rises, looking at her fallen gown before I simply grab it and toss it from the open window making her take a deep breath as she looks at the bedroom door with hesitation.

“Now get going.” I say sitting on the bed, watching as she pauses before she opens the door and steps out, closing it behind her.

It's late, nearing midnight actually... but that doesn't mean that the mansion is empty. Slaves work into the early morning preparing everything for the next day.

**+5 Reputation with Nova Roma [30/100] for degrading the Queen where the Slaves she looked down on could see it.**

**+40 Affection with Ilithyia [10/100] for fucking her brains out, and not just killing her for her deception.**

**+40 Obedience with Ilithyia [90/100] for putting her in her place.**

**-30 Relationship Loyalty with Ilithyia [24/100] for blowing her limp-dicked husband out of the water**

Huh.

  
Rome was a pretty degenerate place, so I wasn't expecting any major consequences but I figured it'd at least get me a bad rep as a pervert. Which would A... be correct, and B... make people underestimate me. I don't mind people naively looking down on me if it gives me an advantage in the long run.

**\- Queen Ilithyia -**

Walking through the mansion corridors she was never happier that the slaves were so submissive and well trained, she had passed a few already but despite their wide eyes and shocked expressions none has questioned why their Queen was completely naked and coated in a thick load of cum, it was already drying on her face and breasts, not to mention leaking from inside her as I ran down her inner thigh.

She looked like a well-used whore, or a slave who'd been incredibly well fucked. Which wasn't wrong, she supposed but normally those slaves had been with a group of men, not one incredibly virile one.

As she turned the corner, she froze looking into the eyes of a pair of patrolling guards as their jaws dropped.

“M-my Queen... what has happened to you?” One of them stuttered making her wince. He was a good guard, had served as a royal guard since he was barely a men, it must surprise him to see the Queen he guarded for so long in such a state.

Despite his shock, she could see the lust in both their eyes, the one who didn't speak was staring right at her cum-stained breasts with a dropped jaw.

“I made the... error of attempting to seduce our new King in the hopes of making him let me keep my power... so he fucked me long and hard like the cheap whore I am. Nothing you need to worry about, I suspect this won't be the last time you see me so utterly used.” she replied obediently, watching the first guards jaw drop in shock.

She'd said more than she needed to... but she couldn't stop the cheap thrill as she watched the two fail to speak. She was a Queen, at least until tomorrow, and yet...

“You don't have to look so surprised, I overestimated myself and underestimated our King. This was a mercy from him, pounding my tight pussy with his thick cock until I screamed for more instead of ending my life for my attempted deception. I imagine I'll be paying him back back for his mercy on my knees and back for many years to come... or I hope I will be at least.” she giggled, the thrill of having a gladiator for the night in secret was nothing compared to this. “Perhaps next time you will be lucky enough to catch the show live, instead of simply seeing the... aftermath.” she said, reaching down and scooping some of the cum from her inner thighs as she licked it clean. “Good night, I hope your dreams are sweet.” she said, walking past them calmly with her head held high.

This wasn't any better or worse than the degeneracy that went on behind closed doors all over Nova Roma, she had no reason to be ashamed.

The rule of Nova Roma was that the Royals made the rules, if King Kuro wanted to have her show off how utterly and completely he fucked her, so be it, none could judge him.

Besides, she'd gotten what she wanted, Master knew of his own inexperience, and in his wisdom sought to counter it even before she bumbled in and almost ruined it.

**\- Kuro -**

...Okay, I think someone has a Degradation fetish they never explored.

  
“Are you having fun?” Elizabeth asks bluntly making me sit up with a slight smirk, seeing her sitting on the windowsill calmly, she must have flown in.

“I am, is there something I can do for you? Or did you want a turn?” I ask making her roll her eyes as she stands up.

  
“And there is the Tepes arrogance, I would only take you into my bed if you were bound and gagged first. No, I am here to teach you how to use your newfound powers, I would have come earlier but you were... busy. Follow me.” she says before she simply jumps from the window, landing silently on a nearby rooftop.

**Quest Added**

**[A Harsh Taskmaster]**

Objective: Impress your mentor.

Reward: Increased Rep with Elizabeth Báthory, A Grimoire on Hemomancy

Challenge accepted.

Taking a running start I leap through the window, watching her amused look as I go clean over her, massively underestimating my jumping distance.

Panicking, I focus my new skills and transform, my body shrinking and twisting as my arms become wings, my tiny bat from flying through the night. Flying is... instinctive, I don't know how I know how to do it, I just do, and my eye sight is fine as I fly down to her and turn back, landing in front of her in what would have been an impressive save if I didn't misjudge my lengthening legs and land on my hands and knees instead.

“Hmm... already worked out transforming as well as Hypnosis? That is... impressive, perhaps there is some logic to this 'adaption' thing, you certainly took to your new life quickly... except your habit of breathing.” she says making me frown as I focus. “It's instinctive, you've done it for years after all, it will take a while before your subconscious realises you don't need to do it any more, and it's a good habit to keep for blending in anyway.

“So... what did you bring me out here for?” I ask as I go to get up, making her hold a hand out.

“Try a more bestial form.” she says calmly making me focus as I change again, thick black hair covering my body as her eyebrow raises ever so slightly. Claws dig into the rooftop as my nose lengthens, maybe it's a vampire thing but again my eyesight stays the same despite my changing eyes, nor does my sense of smell. I suppose my vampiric one is already better anyway. “Hmm. Change back.” she orders as I switch back immediately, getting up.

“I don't like you.” she says bluntly. “And I won't apologise for trying to capture you, your actions were a threat to my race, and I won't apologise for trying to deal with a threat.” she says making me nod reluctantly. I can see her point after all, I don't like that she attacked me... but I'd do the same in her position. “I have given you my blood, the Blood of the Báthory Line, the best Hemomancers... Blood Mages in the world, I did this because I hate Dracula and want to see him dead, a necessary sacrifice if you want to be able to beat him. I will teach you to be a Vampire for the same reason, but if I agree to teach you Hemomancy, my family's secret arts, then you must first agree that it puts you in my debt.” she says coldly as I hesitate.

It's... not unfair. Again, I'd do the same if someone wanted my Family's Secret Magic's. Still... I can't say I am eager.

“And what would that entail?” I ask hesitantly.

“While I am teaching you, you will refer to me as Mistress, you will obey me without hesitation... within reason, I will not command you to do anything too unreasonable, if I do you can simply stop the training. And if you manage to defeat Dracula, I want something from his Horde of treasures. A Gem, blood red embedded in a silver necklace, that greatly increases the effectiveness of Hemomancy. I know it's there since he stole it from me in the first place. If you don't defeat him? Well, I imagine I, along with the others, will be joining you in death shortly afterwards and it won't matter.” she deadpans making my lips twitch.

Again... she isn't unreasonable, and she's given me an out if she tries commanding me to do something I really don't want to...

Pride or progress, is essentially the question here.

“As you wish... Mistress.” I say with a small smile, of all the sins, I'd say Pride is the one I indulge in the least, well pride and wrath. Besides, Master and Apprentice relations have existed for ages, and apprentices should be respectful to the ones teaching them.

I'm a Greedy, Lustful, Envious, Slothful, Glutton. I will happily admit that. But anger is inefficient, and Pride gets in the way. Do I have a temper? Well, Ilithyia's current state and the gossiping is proof of that, I don't like people trying to trick me after all.

“Interesting, a Tepes who isn't convinced he is the greatest thing on the earth, that he needs no teaching? Even Lilith is arrogant, her unique resistances made sure of that. Very well... then I want only one thing before we begin. Kneel, and kiss my foot.” she says with a smirk as I pause.

**Elizabeth Báthory, The Bloody Countess**

**LVL – ???**

**Faction – Báthory Sect**

**Thoughts about you – Smugness, she thinks she is exposing your hidden pride.**

**Unique Skill – Master Vampire**

**Reputation – -10**

If there's one thing I like, it's proving people wrong. Kneeling on one knee I take her foot gently, lifting it and placing a light kiss on it as her eyes widen. Why am I not surprised she is doing this in high-heels?

**+20 Affection with Elizabeth Báthory [10/100] for disproving her preconceptions about you (and your Tepes blood)**

Standing back up I give her a casual smile, am I willing to do something so trivial to get on a powerful Master Vampire's good side? Obviously.

“I... very well. Let us begin. I have brought you out here for two reasons, one, to teach you to hone your new senses, and two, to give you the tools you need to deal with this little rebellion so we can focus on more important things.” she says calmly. “I found the King of Nova Roma's hiding place, and right now in the dead of night, he is having a meeting with his Loyalist's, planning for the battle ahead. Your task is to find him and his conspirators before the meeting ends.” she says gesturing over the large city. “I have removed my own scent with magic, I will not make this easy for you.” she says... huh, I'm going to have to learn that spell.

“So... I just-” I start looking over the city before I look back, seeing the empty rooftop.

...Right, just me then. I can see a bat watching me but an Observe shows that it is her dominated familiar, not Elizabeth herself.

Turning back into a bat and setting off into the city, I think this through, first of all... there is plenty of chatter but most of it is quiet, servants mostly. I doubt the nobles and false king would be whispering even in a secret meeting. Secondly, where would they go? My thoughts, a nobles mansion. The king has to be sleeping somewhere, and I have his scent from his bed that I've stolen. It won't be easy to pick it up but he has to have at least gone to one of the mansions recently.

Flying from mansion to mansion, it takes me a good half an hour even at my speeds to cover them all... right before I find it.

The mansion smells somewhat heavily of him, but he isn't here... what is here is the trail of scent heading into the city alongside another mans, a conspirators? Following the scent I track it all the way to... the coliseum?

Huh... never would have checked there.

As I land on the roof I frown, well I try to, I'm not sure what it looks like on a bats face... the arena floor is soaked with blood, it can't be seen but I can smell it. Blood and Death. Piss too.

It takes me a moment to focus, I can feel my fangs lengthening even as a bat. Flying down into the audience stands, I turn back into man as I land. A deep breath later and my teeth are back where they belong.

I can hear them talking, but the blood is... distracting. I have a feeling this is another test of Elizabeth's, some of the blood is fresh... too fresh for even today's fights.

Growling beneath my breath I jump down into the arena, rushing across the sands as I follow the voices, blocking out the smell.

The coliseum is a twisting maze beneath it, and plenty of gladiators sleep in cells as I silently rush through the hallways, moving faster than the human eye could probably track.

Reaching my destination, I stop outside the room they are within, the door isn't even closed but I wanted a look at the conspirators, to learn their faces.

The room is lit up, but the corridors dark and shadowed, so I have little fear as I look inside, seeing five men sitting at a table.

One is old,with white hair surrounding the bald crown of his head, a fancy and expensive looking robe covering him. Another is younger, short black hair and another expensive robe. The one that gets my attention is middle-aged, wearing what is clearly high-ranking armour, he's the one who came here with the King. The last conspirator is middle aged, his clothes are cheaper and his scent is all over the coliseum. Finally.. the king himself. An old man, nothing more to say about him. He smells of wine and sex.

“My King... are you sure about this? Bringing outsiders into this will only-” the Commander says before the King bangs his goblet down, which is what I'm calling him until I get a name. I could observe them, but I have everything I need. A face... and a scent.

“Outsiders are already involved, that's the problem. We can't beat the Black Priestess without outside help. My allies will deal with the fool who thinks he can be king and the Priestess. We'll free ourselves of her control at last...” the king rants.

...Even if outside help is coming, isn't Nova Roma time-looped?

“**I'm not the only Abstract involved in this, Sire Hate is playing her games again... I fear they will find their way in regardless.” **Death admits after a moment.

Dammit... more problems to prepare for. An Abstract isn't a foe I can deal with, but I can try and handle the mess she's caused.

“And when it is done?” the Commander prompts.

“You can marry Amara, Glaber. Just do your part, Crassus needs to be dealt with, his decision to support the Usurper must be his last, defeat the forces loyal to him and you will be the next King of Nova Roma.” the king promises making me scowl as I resist the urge to just walk in and slaughter them. Amara is mine. MINE. I'm going to make this... Glaber suffer for his presumption.

“My Gladiators will be ready, they can serve as good front line forces.. they're replaceable after all.” the poorer one says.

“And we will help handle the... political side of this, I have enough friends in the Senate to soothe their ruffled feathers after the battle is over.” the richer one says, getting agreements from the old one.

If I just kill them, the civil war stops right here. But the invading force will arrive regardless... and I need to know who is coming.

Heading back through the tunnels, I climb back to the rooftops. They're just finishing up, and I have some stalking to do.

Watching the king head back into the night after a few minutes, the commander with him as they head back into the city, a hooded cloak over the king.

Watching two more head into the night, I frown not seeing the final member. I know where they are going now, I can track their scents to find any of them which means I have time to see where number five is.

Dropping back down I sneak through the corridors, immediately hearing what is taking so long. Grunts and the sound of slapping flesh, peeking around the corner I roll my eyes watching him take a slave girl from behind with a scowl on his face.

The interesting thing is the dark-skinned Gladiator glaring through the bars, a look of hatred and resentment, not at his situation... he's not angry at his slavery, he's furious at... ahh... he's married. And his wife? Currently taking it from behind by his master. I can work with that...

Waiting until the man is done (like two minutes at best) I watch him take the girl with him and leave. Watching as a fellow gladiator pats the dark-skinned ones shoulder supportively.

Casting my sleep spell on each gladiator, I pick out the angry one and alter his dreams, he'll dream of vengeance tonight, dreaming off massacring his master over and over again. Will anything come of it? Hard to say, but the worst case scenario is that he gets a night of pleasant dreams of what he isn't brave enough to do. Afterwards I lift the spell, they stay asleep but they won't be kept asleep by it so it shouldn't attract attention.

Best case? I'll have one less conspirator to deal with, and the man is arrogant enough to not see the danger of cuckolding a slave, especially one so much stronger than him, the man is all muscle and covered in battle wounds. Compared to the soft fleshy civilian? He could slaughter him in seconds if he wanted to.

Chains only hold people so much, would I fuck his wife? Maybe, she is pretty cute. but I'm a motherfucking Vampire.

Heading out I pause, the Commander didn't seem like he was tired at all, I'll go to him and the King last, give him time to fall asleep before I go after the King.

The old man can be first, following his path by turning back into a bat, I quickly reach his house. Why did my old games with following missions never have the ability to just turn into a bat? It makes it so much easier than all that Parkour and hiding, Guards don't even think twice about you.

Flying through one of his open windows, I transform back and listen. Some servants, but the old man himself has headed straight to... a room with a sleeping woman in it.

Heading through the corridors I take a moment to contemplate how wrong Hitman and all the other stealth games was, this is so easy. Vampirism for the win, I couldn't have done this nearly as easily even if I had my spirits right now (I can't count on them being as unseen in this world after all).

Heading into the room, I watch the old man cuddle the younger woman... lovingly.

Casting my sleep spell on her, I hesitate before I clear my throat, he isn't in a deep sleep yet, but he still stays slumbering until I roll my eyes and kick his bed.

“Wuh-” he mutters as I cover his mouth, pulling him from the bed.

“Stay quiet, if this turns to violence, I assure you I can kill you... and her before your guards get here.” I promise him as I let go of his mouth, watching him glance at his... wife before he nods.

“You are playing a dangerous game, stranger. I am the Magistrate Titus Calavius and-” he starts.

  
“And I am the next King of Nova Roma... you however are a traitor, conspiring with the stubborn fool of a King to cause a war.” I say watching him pale.

“You.. already know?” Titus asks cautiously.

“Would I be standing in your bedroom if I didn't? I'm the son of the Dark Priestess, does it surprise you that I have unnatural powers? I was standing right outside the room as you all discussed your treason.” I say making him pause before he sighs deeply.

“Then our gambit has failed before it began. What is to happen now? Death? Torture? I assure you, I told my family nothing of this, the guilt is mine... let the punishment be the same.” he says with his head held high.

“If I killed you all, and I could, I'd be the villain. Unfortunately I need the civil war to start before I stop it. Then the Lucius is the villain to this tale.” I say easily watching him pause.

“I see, you don't want Nova Roma's first impression of you to be that of a conquering barbarian, but a protecting King? We underestimated you... your Highness.” he says.

“...Tell me, what would it take to get you to switch sides, to join me?” I ask making him pause before he sighs.

“I owe King Lucius much... too much, I'm afraid. When he starts his gambit, I will assist him. I expect I will be killed for the act, but I must do it. I would only ask that you spare my wife and son, don't let them be stained by my actions.” he pleads.

“I see... a shame, I think I could have liked you Titus.” I say as I move and open the window. “I'll protect them from the consequences of your actions, I can at least do that much.” I say as I turn into a bat and fly away, catching a gasp of shock from him as I do. I need answers, but I can get them from the King himself.

Could I force him to join my side with threats towards his family and a bit of magic? Of course, but I can respect his decision to stay loyal to his King, which is a loyalty I wouldn't get if I used force and threats to make him work for me.

Next, the nobleman... heading through the night sky once more I follow his scent to a impressively sized mansion, as I turn back I pause as I listen. There's... only one person awake in the entire mansion, no guards and all the servants are asleep.

Heading through the mansion I reach the only person still awake, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the noble sitting alone at a table, a glass of wine in his hand.

He's... afraid? He's pale, not looking anywhere as confident as he was in the meeting.

“Mind if I join you?” I ask, unable to resist as he jumps violently, spilling his wine over his robes, before he can shout for help I close the distance between us, placing a finger on his lips as his eyes widen. “Now, now... is that any way to act when your King is visiting your little estate?” I ask as the fear in his eyes grows.

“K-king? Oh gods...” he whimpers, backing away as he falls on his ass, staring at me in terror.

“Yes, King. And yes, I know about your little meeting...” I say with a small smirk. He is far less impressive. “Let's talk...”

**\- Later -**

You know, everything I've heard tells me that the former king was a good one, but I'm not seeing it.

“Oh gods... Oh gods... you can't do this!” he whimpers as I hold him by the throat. He doesn't seem very kingly, but then being held over the edge of the tower would do that to a person I suppose.

“I think you'll find I can. It's a shame that you killed yourself, the despair of losing your position just overwhelming you and driving you to drink, in your drunkenness deciding that it isn't worth living without your throne.” I say casually looking down over the edge of the tower I'm holding him off.

“I... no one would believe that.” he says quickly making me smirk as I look at the wine stains on his nightwear.

“You reek of wine, and sure maybe your little group will know the truth, but with you gone their little rebellion will lose it's edge, even if they try and tell people, they'd just be letting everyone know that they are traitors to the rightful king. Still... I have an offer for you, you're a good administrator after all... drop the rebellion and accept the inevitable and I'll make sure you get a good position.” I offer making his eyes widen before they narrow in barely restrained fury, a glob of spit hitting my cheek making me frown.

  
“Accept you as king? Never, you took everything from me, I dragged my way up the ranks, and you think I'm just going to... sit back and watch it be taken away?” he growls making me sigh as I let go of him, watching him plummet.

Speeding down the tower's stair, I reach the bottom quickly and catch him, running back up to the top. I've put the lookout who was stationed here to sleep, so we're nice and far away. Plus, I used a law to stop him from being loud, which stopped him from even screaming as I dropped him.

“Well... I tried being nice. You have allies outside Nova Roma coming to help you, who are they?” I ask coldly, his eyes widening in fear and shock as I do. “Yes, yes... I know, I was there for your little meeting earlier, who are they? How did you arrange for them to help you and when are they coming?” I ask making my eyes glow as I hypnotise him.

  
“They called themselves Hydra, they approached me after Selene told me to step down, they are coming tomorrow.” he answers making my blood run cold(er than normal, I am a vampire after all).

...This was supposed to be an easy victory, some guys with spears and swords versus a Vampire Mage.

Instead I get to deal with fucking Hydra. HYDRA. Possibly the biggest antagonist in the Marvel universe, certainly the biggest on earth.

“What do Hydra want? Who are they sending? When are you planning on starting your war? Why would you agree to this?” I growl, resisting the urge to snap his neck.

“Three things... to use Nova Roma as a stronghold, to capture Selene Gallio and to capture you. I don't know why they want you. I don't know who they are sending. During your coronation tomorrow. I was desperate... I couldn't beat the Dark Priestess alone.” he says blankly as I facepalm.

Natasha Romanoff is spying on me. Shield is infiltrated by Hydra. Whatever Shield want me for... Hydra know about. The Multiverses Most Popular Man has it's downsides, and Hydra aren't the type to ask politely. I can only guess they already had an agent in here, hell they probably have Agents everywhere, from Atlantis to Wakanda. Fucking Hydra getting their tentacles in everything.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuck.

Fuck.

Tossing him back into the tower I glare down at him.

  
“You have no idea the danger you've put all of Nova Roma in... you will continue your current plan, meet they Hydra agents and start your attack as you planned... and you will tell no one of this meeting. Swear it or I'll rip your throat out here and now.” I say making him nod quickly, he's covered in a cold sweat from his fear, unnerving presence has done it's job.

I can feel Soulbound Agreements trigger, sealing the pact.

If I kill him, Hydra won't just go away. This way, I know when and where their attack will begin. I need to keep an eye on him and find out exactly who is coming, Hydra agents go from D-list nobodies anyone could beat to S-List threats who I'd need to flee from.

Brightside, I have Selene on my side, Amara as well since her power is pretty good. Downside... they're coming for Selene so I can only imagine they will bring a way to deal with her.

Grabbing him roughly I rush through the streets, avoiding the few patrols as I take him back to the bed I pulled him from and toss him into it.

“I want you to know that I'm going to make you suffer for this, you have made what should have been an easy weekend into a big fucking problem, and for that? I'm going to enjoy destroying you.” I growl before I fly through the window with a fierce scowl.

Just once, I'd like things to go normally for me.

Landing on a nearby rooftop I watch as Elizabeth does the same.

“Not bad, you certainly have our speed and senses down already... I take it you're worried about this Hydra?” she asks making me sigh.

“Yes, I am very worried about Hydra.” I deadpan. “Tomorrow is going to suck.” I sigh.

“And yet you've left the conspirators alive.” she remarks. “Even with the coliseum covered in enough blood to send a newborn into a blood-rage.” she adds with a smirk as I give her a dirty look.

Called it.

“Oh don't give me that look, forcing you to deal with blood is the best way to increase your resistance, and I was nearby to step in if things went wrong.” she says casually. “Getting them to meet there was childs play with a little hypnosis, I can do far more than just get some answers after all.” she adds smugly.

“I'm glad you find this amusing, Mistress.” I add deadpan as she smirks.

“I do... still, you've surpassed my expectations, normally it'd take a lot longer for a vampire to reach this level of skill and self-control. Perhaps this won't be so... irritating.” she admits reluctantly as she pulls a tome out from under her dress...

**[A Harsh Taskmaster] Complete**

Objective: Impress your mentor.

Reward: Increased Rep with Elizabeth Báthory, A Grimoire on Hemomancy

**+10 Affection with Elizabeth Báthory [20/100] for impressing her **

“Take this, start studying the beginning parts. I'm not wasting my time with the beginner spells.” she says passing me the black leather tome, red writing on the cover.

**[The Art of Hemomancy, by Elizabeth Báthory] added**

**A Grimoire on Hemomancy, written by Elizabeth Báthory over the decades of studies and experimentation. **

“Than-” I start before she holds up her hand.

“Don't, just do your homework.” she deadpans. “I won't teach you until you have the basics down.” she says as she turns back into a raven with blood red eyes and flies into the night.

Putting it in my inventory I turn into a bat myself again, flying into the night. One last visit before I call it a night, the one who cucked the Gladiator. If things don't go right with my plan, I want to know where he lives in case he tries to run.

As I arrive at his house, I smirk. Called it, he isn't nearly as rich as the others... he tries to act like he is but I honestly doubt he's even a full nobleman.

The moment I saw him he struck me as one of those people who wants to be rich and powerful... but just isn't.

Heading into his house, I move through the building silently. I'm not planning on waking him up, I just want to confirm that he's here. Heading into the bedroom I pause, staring at the woman laying next to him.

…Okay, I'm starting to realise that something weird is going on, cause that is Lucy Lawless. I'd recognise Xena anywhere, even if she's older now. Focusing my gaze I use observe on the sleeping woman.

**Lucretia Batiatus, Spy**

**LVL – 19**

**Faction – The Cult of the Black King**

**Thoughts about you – Ambition**

**Unique Skill – Espionage, Plotting**

**Reputation – 40**

…The name sounds familiar enough, but I can't place it.

Whatever, I found out enough after all... another Cult member and this one is a noble, so she's bound to know more than the slave girl. Putting her husband into a deep sleep, I pull the covers off her slowly, looking over her sleepwear with a growing lust. The long sheer dress barely contains her breasts, and she wears nothing beneath it, leaving her exposed as the see through gown fails to cover anything.

...I mean, it's Xena, can I really call myself a man if I miss this opportunity?

Still... I have an idea.

**\- Lucretia - **

Looking around the throne room in confusion, she blinked several times as she tried to remember how she got her.

Looking up she paused, seeing the young man sitting on the throne, his red eyes locked onto hers. She'd never seen him before, but that didn't stop her from knowing who he was. She, like all the cult, had been given a description of the Black king after all.

“Your highness, you called for me?” she said without thinking, hesitating before she realises what was happening, she was dreaming.

She'd gone to bed in her home after all, and now it was the middle of the day in the Royal Palace. She'd gone to sleep in a gown, and now she was dressed in the most expensive and luxurious dress she'd ever seen.

“I did... approach.” he ordered. It was improper for anyone, especially someone as... middle-class as her, to approach the throne directly, the proper behaviour would be to kneel at the bottom of the steps up to the white throne after all.

But then, this was a dream wasn't it? Her status didn't matter here, she could do whatever she wanted.

Sauntering up the steps, she watched the King's eyes linger on her swaying hips with a smirk, dropping to her knees directly in front of him, her hands resting on his thighs.

If this were real, she'd probably have an arrow sticking out of her back now, but in her dreams she could do whatever she wanted.

“Do you know why I have called you here?” he asked as his hand stroked her cheek.

“I'm afraid not, your highness... but I live to serve.” she said with a sultry smile, her hand moving up his thigh.

“That's good to know...” he said before her vision blurred, when it cleared, she struggled slightly, unable to free herself from the stockade, her dress gone and her body exposed as she looked up into the kings eyes, bent over at the waist as the cold dungeon air struck her body.

  
“Your husband supported the former kings last gasp at power, his Gladiators caused death and destruction on his orders... so tell me, why shouldn't I destroy your traitorous little house in return?” he asked harshly, his hand gripping her chin.

“My King! I... I warned the cult, I did what was asked of me” she pleaded, this was just a dream... but the cold iron digging into her wrists felt so very real. As did the fear those glaring eyes caused in her chest, her heart pounding. “Please, with him gone I can help you. The Gladiators are mine now, and what is mine is yours.” she pleaded.

“Who do you get your orders from? Who leads the cult?” he asked insistently making her flinch.

“I... I don't know, Lady Laeta recruited me but I'm not high ranking enough to know who leads us.” she admitted making him sigh in annoyance.

“You lot do like your secrecy don't you?” he asked rhetorically as he walked around her, his hand running along her sore buttocks, she could feel the sting of the whip she had been struck with in her time in the dungeons. “Do not lie to me, I'll know... we are in your head after all. Why did you join the cult?” he asked as he groped her red ass roughly, the unmistakable feeling of a hard dick grinding between her buttocks.

“I.. for wealth and power...” she admitted, wincing as he spanked her ass slightly. “But I truly believe in our cause, in serving you! I swear it.” she promised, immediately falling forwards as the stockade vanished.

Before she could collide with the cold stone floor the scene changed, and she suddenly started falling backwards, the floor being replaced with a ceiling as a soft bed caught her, still naked she watched her King crawl over her, now as naked as she was.

“Is that so? Then you'll do whatever I want?” he asked, his thick shaft prodding her lower lips as she spread her legs slightly to give him room to work with as she nodded.

“Of course, my king. The cult exists to serve you in the shadows, in whatever capacity you desire.” she promised truthfully. She'd been a disbeliever when she'd been recruited, but over time she'd come to see things differently.

Leaning down he kissed her almost lovingly, his hands grasping hers as she was penetrated, closing her eyes she opened them again with a slight frown.

This was really getting disorientating... on her hands and knees on another, bigger bed she moaned as her King took her from behind, looking around the room with wide eyes as she watched the debauchery unfold, dozens of noblewomen and slave girls alike naked and lustful as they played with themselves and each other while they watched her become one with the king.

Queen Ilithyia and Princess Amara were making out on the bed next to her, even the Dark Priestess was here.. though she was chained to the wall with several sex toys inserted into her.

“That's good, we really should do this when we meet.. in person so to speak.” he said with a laugh as he gripped her hips.

“I.. what do you mean, my King?” she asked before the scene changed again, this time he was still inside her... and they still had an audience as she rode him while he sat on his throne, the entire Senate watching them.

“This is real, well... somewhat. I was investigating your husbands little alliance with the former king when I found you, so I entered your dream. So we could speak privately.” he answered calmly making her eyes widen.

“This... you're real?” she stuttered as he smirked, the scene changing back to her bedroom, him laid back on her bed as she bounced in his lap, her husband chained in place as he was forced to watch.

“I am... I wanted to know more about you, whether you could be trusted or not... it's nice to know you can be.” he said calmly as he gripped her hips and thrust up into her, his cum flooding her womb. “Still... consider this a glimpse of the future, Lucretia. I like you already, and if you stay loyal, I'll make sure you are rewarded...” he said as the scene changed, she had the luxurious dress back on as she looked over her home, the massive extravagant estate that was hers and hers alone with wide eyes, barely even noticing the kings hand as it slipped under her dress and groped her ass, the scene changing to the parties she'd hold with nobles begging for her favour and attention. “If you betray me however...” he said as the scene changed again, a slave collar around her neck and her body bare as she stood on a raised platform, people bidding for her, men she knew placing their offers. Her being bought for a pittance as she was taken to a brothel, being passed between shadowy men, used as little more than a toy... her on her knees next to the other cult members as they were sentenced to death by an glaring king. Watching as they were crucified one by one before it was her turn.

“Well.. I'm guessing you get the message.” he said just before they nailed her to the cross as they were suddenly back in her room, causing her to drop to her knees as her legs failed her. “You have to be careful when you deal with cults after all... tell the cult I want to meet it's leader, do this for me and you'll have my favour.” he said stroking her hair before she sat up in her empty bedroom, her husband sleeping besides her as she steadied her breath, looking at the wide open window with wide eyes... she'd locked that when she went to bed.

Getting up she walked to it, looking out over the city before she froze, seeing the unmistakable figure of a man standing on a nearby rooftop, the moon silhouetting him before he just... vanished.

...She needed to go to her sisters in the Cult, she had a message to pass along.

**\- Bonus Scene – The Council - **

"And that is what happened!" Shiklah finished, leaning back in her throne as she completed her explanation of everything that had happened to the Council oft the Monster Kingdom.

She'd originally tried ruling alone, but eventually she'd realised that things were easier with people supporting her, the Council had been formed consisting of the twelve strongest and most influential monsters in the Kingdom. Some represented their species, essentially being voted in by their race, and others were simply too powerful to not be given a seat.

The Succubi Representative, her own cousin Jenny, looked thoughtful.. and amused. No doubt at her admittance that she failed to charm Kuro, she'd be hearing about that later. Jenny got the position simply because Shiklah couldn't both be Queen and Councillor, but she was a firm ally, and always supported her.

Deacon Frost had gotten a position purely due to his power, though he lacked deeper ambitions thankfully. He had made himself into an artificial vampire and his Doppelgänger ability made him a very dangerous enemy... the other Vampires didn't consider him a true member of their species. That said, he was a wildcard... he hadn't joined any faction, or made any alliances, simply voting however he felt like. He seemed interested in what had happened, but then he was a scientist, he was almost always interested when something like this happened. She could sense his interest in Kuro... and more importantly his adaptability, she'd have to stop him from trying to experiment on Kuro.

It wouldn't be something he did out of cruelty, he was just a scientist.

Lily Cromwell, the 'Baroness Blood' was another who had gained a seat due to power alone.. and a major pain in her majestic backside. Aside from consistently voting against her in every single issue, no matter what it was about, she was a Vampiric Suprematist with the belief that Vampires were the Supreme Monsters. Oh, and she was almost certainly a thrall and spy of Dracula himself, not that Shiklah had ever managed to prove it... or that it would matter if she did. Power meant everything to the Monsters, after all. She seemed... far too interested in a son of Dracula, something to keep an eye on.

Next was the Representatives of the Vampires in her Kingdom, Nosferatu. Dracula might be the King of Vampires, along with the most powerful... but Nosferatu was one of the oldest. Dracula was allegedly the First Vampire but no-one really knew where Nosferatu came from, he had just always been

around. Thankfully he was a tired old man who cared little for politics, like Dracula he could take her position if he truly wanted to, but he simply didn't care enough to do so. He seemed... bored, uncaring.

Next was Marysal the Dragon, a rather strange one. She was mostly an unknown who had simply arrived in the Kingdom one day and decided to stay. She was... wary of her, Marysal was a nice enough woman, but Dragons were amongst the most powerful beings on Earth for a reason. She couldn't read the dragons expression, even in human form, she had no idea what went on in her head. She'd been given a seat simply because it would be an insult not to do so, she was simply too powerful to be ignored.

Demona Hellstrom was another... strange one. They didn't have many demons in the kingdom, but when the Granddaughter of Satan asks to join, not demands... asks, your nation, you can't really say no. She gained the position by pure power, though she cared little for politics. She wasn't paying attention to the meeting.

Next, another Vampire. She'd always been somewhat concerned at the amount of power Vampires had gathered, but then she'd realised that they fought amongst themselves too much for them to ever fully team up. Vampirella was an... unpopular one, she had too much of a history of hunting monsters to be popular in a kingdom of monsters. She seemed more interested in the idea of them fighting Dracula than anything else.

Sister Nil was next, the Lilin/Succubus hybrid. She was another mysterious one, the Daughter of Lilith was a potential threat, but she seemingly didn't care about trying to claim her position.

Dario Agger the Minotaur was a very different story. He was firmly an enemy, and he was obsessed with taking her Throne. He was probably the most ambitious of all the councillors, and his position and influence in the human world as the CEO of Roxxon made him a danger and a threat... she just hadn't been able to deal with him yet. His furry snout was twisted in a scowl as he glared at her.

Delphyne Gorgon was far less of a threat, the Descendant of the Gorgon sisters cared for one thing alone, the death of Athena and the lifting of her curse. She joined the Monster Kingdom to use it's resources in her quest to slay the Goddess. She was doing the smart thing and not getting involved, if Delphyne wanted to commit suicide by Olympus so be it.

Damiella the Unicorn was weird. Honestly, Shiklah was not sure if Damiella counted as a Monster given that Unicorns were creatures of light but the Kingdom never turned a non-human away if they wanted refugee and Damiella had needed it badly. There was a madman called Kraven out there who wanted to kill her simply so he could say he had killed a Unicorn after all.

The Twelfth and last Councillor was Raizo Kodo. A Japanese Samurai Vampire who led the Vampire Sect called the Forgiven. Officially they were enemies with a hostile and occasionally violent rivalry, in truth he was her trust General, they used their fake rivalry to deceive and ferret out traitors and threats to her rule.

Satisfied for the moment, she looked over the council trying to pick out the potential... problems when Kuro eventually joined them, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Dario.

**Authors Note : It's back to NG+ now, one chapter of that (to take it to 14) and then two chapters of this so they are at the same amount of chapters, then I'll alternate between them, doing two of each from then on. I like stopping at even numbers... why? Hell if I know, I just like even numbers.**

**Dream Magic is fun to write, since Kuro can just fuck with the dream world as he pleases, it makes it fun to write from the perspective of the dreamer.**


	13. The Battle for Nova Roma

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 14: The Battle of Nova Roma**

Fidgeting slightly I try to hide my frown, standing next to Amara as a priestess blesses our marriage. I'm not displeased with this marriage at all, but we are standing in the middle of a garden... and it is very, very bright out.

The sunlight striking my face feels like a thousand tiny needles stabbing me over and over again, it isn't doing any damage, but it hurts quite a bit, and it's honestly hard to hide my pain. Thankfully, there aren't any outward signs of my misery... I'm not burning or crackling under the hot sun, and if I started sparkling, I think I'd just go find Dracula and commit death by daddy dearest.

Especially given just how many people are watching me... it seems like every noble in Nova Roma has shown up for this, including all the conspirators with the sole exception of the King himself.

Out of a small amount of spite, I focus on Titus's wife out of the corner of my eyes and use Phantom Hands, groping her ass as she jumps in her seat, her eyes widening. I like Titus, but I'm kinda annoyed he turned down my offer. I've been doing the same to Ilithyia as well, groping her breasts and pussy as she stands over to the side. Honestly, this is a lot of traditional nonsense, and the priestess just wouldn't shut up, so I've been amusing myself.

The wedding vaguely reminds me of a Christian one, but there are quite a few differences, the Priestesses praying to the Roman Gods to bless the marriage being one noticeable one.

From waking up, I've spent the entire day being dressed up and prepared, countless slave girls tending to me as I was pulled around non-stop... I didn't sleep at all last night, much to my reluctance, instead, I spent the night reading up on Light Magic, I don't need sleep, and I'm not in such a secure position that I can afford to spend hours every night resting when I could be training, it was easy enough to finish the quest for it.

**[White Magic Proficiency (Adept)] **

**You are an Adept White Mage, bending the powers of Healing and Light to your whims.**

**All White Magic spells are much more effective and cost less MP.**

All of my White Magic spells got boosts, whether it was Minor Heal becoming just Heal, with a much better cost value or my chains of light becoming stronger and harder to break.

Aside from the Upgrade, I managed to research a few more White Magic spells from the Grimoire, along with making one of my own.

**[Healing Aura] **

**50 MP per minute to maintain**

**Release an Aura of Healing, regenerating any allies nearby **

**Effect - Heals all nearby allies for [INTx0.5] HP per minute**

**Range – Short**

**[Purify Imperfection] **

**500 MP to cast**

**Purify a target of any imperfections**

**Effect – Heals the target of any imperfections**

**Range – Short**

**[Purge Possession]**

**200 MP to cast**

**Purify a target, banishing anything possessing them (if the mage is stronger than the possessor)**

**Effect - Banishes Possessors**

**Range – Short**

**[Wound Transference]**

**500 MP to cast**

**Send wounds from the Target back to the one who caused them.**

**Effect – Transfers Wounds back to the one who caused them**

**Range – Short**

They are all... interesting, but the one I am most excited for is the one I made myself, Wound Transference, the ability to just send my wounds back towards whoever caused them.

Paying attention again, I glance at Amara as she beams, dressed in a white dress and veil, her hand in mine.

"Quando tu Gaius, ego Gaia." she says in response to something the Priestess said, apparently I don't have to say anything, this is for Amara to show her consent? My consent isn't required apparently, I guess.

As the Priestess turns to me, I nod knowing my next task, The Queen tutored me on how this was supposed to go this morning. Turning to Amara, I raise her veil, smiling at her as I lean in and kiss her, not a particularly deep kiss but not exactly light either. She's already wearing her 'engagement ring' supplied by Selene of all people, which is apparently her wedding ring as well? I don't have to wear a ring.

Breaking the kiss, I smile at her deep blush, brushing a hand across her cheek gently.

**+20 Reputation with Nova Roma [50/100] for respecting their customs.**

**[The Man Lost in Time] – Nova Roma [50]**

**People will mostly ignore how out of place you seem to be when you are in other time-periods, not growing suspicious due to your lack of knowledge of their customs and ways.**

Watching a pig be brought in I resist the urge to roll my eyes in annoyance, I've been told about this as well, a sacrifice to Jupiter and Juno. Normally I'd scoff at it... but this is the Marvel World, and I can't remember if the Roman Gods are real, so I'm not going to risk slighting them over this.

Moving to the altar, I place a hand on the knife, Amara placing hers on top of mine. If killing a pig makes them happy, then I'll happily stab the beast. Plunging the blade into the squealing animal, I grip the knife slightly at the smell of blood. It isn't as... alluring as human blood, but I can feel my mouth start to water slightly.

**+10 Reputation with Zeus Panhellenios [10/100] for making a sacrifice to him.**

**+20 Affection with Hera Argeia [20/100] for making a sacrifice to her.**

**+10 Reputation with Olympus [10/100] for showing them the respect they so rarely get any more. **

...Huh.

The Roman Gods... are the Greek Gods? Wonderful... another group I'll need to avoid pissing off. Hera is the Goddess of Marriage and Birth if I recall correctly, but all I really know about her is that she really doesn't like Zeus's habit of sticking his dick into everything that stays still long enough. I'm sure that'll end well for me, me and Zeus share a few traits after all... and I can't smite people with lightning bolts.

The breaking of the bread comes next, which is quite literally me and Amara feeding each other bread. Something about showing commitment... honestly this all seems like a waste of time when I know we will be invaded by Hydra later on... but I can't risk alienating the nobles when a war is about to break out.

And with this... I'm a married man. All that remains is to carry Amara into my house... which was the King's mansion but fuck him, it's mine now.

Waiting for the priestess to finish her chanting nonsense, I pick Amara up making her giggle, there's some applause and cheering as I carry her away, and I make a note of the ones who seem less happy.

I know the chief conspirators, but I'll make a note of the ones who seem vexed at my marriage... mostly men without spouses unsurprisingly, jealous men wanting to marry her themselves. Most of it will most likely fade after they get over their disappointment. They're just envious, nothing more.

“And with that... you're my wife.” I say with a small smile as we walk over the threshold, kissing her again as she giggles.

"I am... husband." she replies happily, now that I'm out of the sunlight, my vampiric strength and powers are quickly returning, along with the pain vanishing.

Which is going to be a significant pain in the ass since my coronation is before sunset... I won't have my vampiric strength for the invasion. I'm going to have to abuse the fuck out of Light Arrows and Chains of Light for this fight. I can use my Weather Control to make fog and rain-clouds, but that won't be enough to entirely block the sunlight.

...I need to find a way to keep my super-speed and strength in the daytime.

Setting Amara down, I kiss her again, making her moan slightly.

“We can't... your coronation is soon, we'll have to wait until tonight.” she says reluctantly as I kiss her again, my hands moving down to her ass, gripping it through her dress.

Despite her attempts to convince me, she doesn't even try and push me away, happily returning my kiss before we get interrupted.

“Your highness... you don't have time for this.” Ilithyia says calmly getting my attention as I sigh, breaking the kiss and letting Amara go.

“Fine... I'll be back later to continue this, Wife.” I say giving her one last kiss.

“And I'll be waiting, Husband...” she says with a smile before I follow Ilithyia with a frown, heading towards a side room. Time to get changed again.

“Thank you... the coronation is quite simple-” she starts before I hold up a hand, making her pause.

"You interrupted me... you can explain that later, for now, get on your knees." I order, undoing my belt as her eyes widen, going to object before I give her a stern look. "I know we don't have a lot of time... so you better be fast, let me help with that..." I say grabbing the front of her dress and pulling it down past her breasts making them bounce, before I place my hands on her shoulders and force her to her knees, gripping her hair as I look at her sternly, watching her mouth open after a moment, pulling her head closer I slide my dick into her warm mouth, letting out a groan. “That's it... get sucking 'mother-in-law'.

She was getting uppity while she was tutoring me, so I need to put her back in her place.

**\- Later -**

As Ilithyia lowers the golden wreath onto my head, I smirk to myself. Usually, it would be the former king apparently, but obviously, he isn't here to crown me, so Ilithyia is doing it instead.

...While her tits are coated in my cum, not to mention the jizz leaking down her legs under her dress from her poor abused asshole.

"I apologise, Queen Ilithyia. But I must object." Titus declares loudly making her pause, her eyes widening as she watches him stay stood up while everyone else was kneeling. "I cannot stand by and accept an outsider to take the throne." he announces, his wife and son looking at him in shock before his son stands up as well, joining his father. His wife stays knelt as I stand myself, turning and looking down at him. "Nor am I alone in this." he said, before frowning.

As he glances at his fellow conspirator, his eyes widen seeing the nobleman stay knelt with a smirk on his face. Quintilius isn't quite as loyal to the king as Titus is, and faced with the threat of execution he switched sides immediately.

Staring at Titus, I watch as he sighs deeply, a look of understanding on his face.

Going to speak, I pause as an explosion goes off in the distance, making the nobles, so used to being safe and secure in their little hidden Kingdom, scream and panic before the Nova Roma soldiers enter the building, rounding them up.

Locking eyes with Crassus, one of the most powerful nobles in Nova Roma, I nod, watching him quickly take command of the soldiers...

It's time for the civil war to begin.

**\- Earlier that Morning -**

Looking at the kneeling pair, I frown slightly.

"You requested an audience? Do make it quick, I have a wedding to prepare for." I say calmly. Honestly, I'm happy for the excuse to escape the hands of the servants. If I have to sit there and let them play with my hair for one more minute, someone is getting drained.

“I did, your Majesty... though, I must admit... it is my wife who wishes to speak with you, not me.” Marcus Licinius Crassus says as he looks up, I've had Ilithyia put names to everyone's faces for me, Marcus is one of the most powerful men in Nova Roma, certainly the richest and probably the most respected.

“I see... and what do you want to talk about?” I ask, looking at the still kneeling woman.

“You told Lucretia to arrange a meeting with the Leader of the Cult, and I am here... as you ordered, My God.” she says looking up at me with eyes full of worship.

**Tertulla Licinius Crassus, Leader of the Cult of the Black King**

**LVL – 21**

**Faction – Cult of the Black King**

**Thoughts about you – Utter Worship**

**Unique Skill – Leadership, Cult Management, Indoctrination **

**Reputation – 100**

**Obedience – 100 **

**[The Cult Leader] – Tertulla Licinius Crassus [50] already owned... **

**50 CHA added **

**[Suzerain** ** – Superpower** **] – Tertulla Licinius Crassus [100]**

**By making eye contact with a target, you can turn them into an absolutely loyal servant, unless their will surpasses your own.**

**This effect is permanent and cannot be broken by anything but the target's death. You can only affect one person at once. **

Well, well... isn't that interesting?

“I see... you work fast, I only told her to arrange that last night after all.” I say calmly.

“When your God demands your presence, it would be a great insult to waste any time, what do you require of me, My God?” she asks, looking up at me with fanatical loyalty.

"Rise, both of you. I wanted to meet you so I could decide whether the Cult could be trusted... but it seems my fears were for nought, I'm very good at reading people, and your loyalty is real." I say as her husband rises, she hesitates before rising herself.

"Of course, the Cult was formed to serve the Black King, we have waited for you for generations. You can rely on us for whatever you desire." she swears, making me smile, that Obedience and Affection score tells me all I need to know.

"And you, Marcus? Can I rely on you?" I ask with an idea forming in my head as he frowns slightly before nodding.

"I gained my position and power through the Cult, using my wife's position to my benefit... when I did this, I knew if the Black King ever appeared, I would be honour bound to repay that debt. You have my loyalty and service, My King, that I swear." he answers... he has an obedience score of 65, so he is actually telling the truth, mostly.

“Then I have a task for you...” I start, smirking slightly, setting a Law on him.

**\- Back to the Present - **

Heading out of the building, I frown deeply... they brought some tanks.

They brought tanks, and all I have are men with swords and bows (that I have enchanted with light, but still...), it's Civilisations all over again, only this time I'm the one who didn't put enough focus on science.

Thanks to my vampiric vision, I can see them from where I am despite the distance, as long as I stay in the shadow of the building at least. Aside from the Hydra grunts with high-tech guns and their tanks, I can't see any Nova Roma troops or gladiators, but I can hear fighting from here, swords striking swords, occasional shouts.

Hmm... not sure what's happening over there.

There's a pale Asian man with a pair of sunglasses on barking orders at the troops, a dangerous looking sword resting in his hand, a pair of blondes one male and the other female... twins? They look similar enough, a cloaked woman with yellow energy coming from her eyes...

Is that... white cloak, black suit, skull mask. Yeah, that's the Taskmaster, he's going to be a problem.

...but not as much as a problem as the other one I can recognise. Young woman, pale skin, black hair, a blank look and... a pair of claw-like blades coming from each hand. How the fuck am I supposed to deal with X-23? She's almost as resilient as Wolverine himself. I can block her healing, but that needs me to be fairly close to her, and I get the feeling that would end badly for me...

First things first... it's time to change the weather to something more... suitable for me. Focusing my powers, I watch as a thick, dense fog settles over the city, my senses are sensitive enough to track people through it, and I'll take any advantage I can get... as I try and summon rain clouds to at least somewhat block the sunlight, I pause watching far larger and darker ones than I can summon start to form, the fog becoming so dense even I can't see more than a few feet in front of me.

...I didn't do that.

Heh... I think Elizabeth might actually like me.

Stepping out of the shadow of the building, I grin to myself as the sunlight fails to penetrate the fog and clouds, my vampiric powers untouched.

“Kuro... what's happening?” Amara asks as she joins me.

"We're being invaded by a cult of Nazis your father invited here to try and keep his throne." I deadpan, making her eyes widen. "I need you to stay with the nobles... if those tanks come here you're the only person who stands a chance against it, and your power is too destructive to use in a battle anyway." I say giving her a quick kiss as she hesitates before nodding.

  
“What are you going to do?” she asks after a moment, making me smile at her concern.

“Protect my kingdom... I've just got the throne after all, and I'm not about to sit back and watch my shiny new city be destroyed. Don't worry, I'll be fine.” I promise, giving her another kiss before I turn back to the city.

Time to get to work.

**\- Oenomaus -**

Watching his master fall to the ground, a blade sticking out of his chest, he took a step back looking down at his hands in horror.

“Oenomaus... what have you done you mad bastard?” Barca shouted, he had no answer... the moment he was handed a sword his mind went back to last night, to watching his master force himself on his beloved wife and he just... snapped.

"Batiatus wanted us to act as fodder for the soldiers in a rebellion against the new king... if we didn't die in the fight, we'd have been executed for treason anyway." Gannicus said, backing him up.

Watching his fellow Gladiators break down into arguments, two clear sides forming he had to stop himself from laughing maniacally. He wasn't thinking about that, it wasn't some loyalty to a king he'd never met that made him cut down Batiatus.

As the far more armoured troops of the Nova Roma military reached them, the arguments turned to violence, Ashur striking at Gannicus catching him off guard before he ran towards the approaching forces.

That was enough to spark a full-blown battle, those loyal to Batiatus clashing with those who didn't want to rebel against the new king.

Still looking down at his hands in shock, he heard Ashur saying something to the commander they were supposed to be supporting, but he was too distracted to listen to the words.

“Oenomaus, snap out of it.” Gannicus said, shaking him. “Grab your sword, we have to fight.” he said quickly, making her shake his head before he rose up, his actions had started this... the least he could do was protect those who he had put in danger.

Preparing to fight the approaching soldiers to the death, if necessary, he froze in confusion as the backline of soldiers suddenly turned on allies, stabbing the unsuspected men in the back, killing them before they'd even realised they were under attack.

  
“Now men, for the Cult, for the King!” one of them bellowed as they set upon their former allies with fanatical zeal.

“If we get out of this, tell whoever questions us that you did it out of loyalty to the king... it might just be the only thing that stops us all from being crucified.” Gannicus half-whispered to him before he joined the others in battle, making him hesitate for a moment before he did the same.

**\- Kuro -**

Heading through the fog, I pause as I consider my best course of action here... the Asian man seems to be the leader, and X-23 if probably the biggest threat... so it makes sense to me to pick of the others, I can hear them separate and head in different directions...

The cloaked woman's scent has vanished, along with Taskmasters. A portal probably, it's the only thing that explains the sudden disappearance. The Asian man is just... stood there, waiting.

The twins are heading straight to the Royal Palace... where I've had Marcus lead the people who were at my coronation, along with anyone else they could evacuate. To make things worse, they are taking a tank with them...

I need to deal with that... they have a few grunts with them, but I think I can deal with them.

**\- Andrea von Strucker -**

Heading to the largest source of people their scans had picked up she frowned to herself, her and Andreas were meant to be the second in command for this mission, but Gorgon had just... sent them off on a minor task.

They were to capture the Queen and Princess of Nova Roma, the princess was a mutant, but her powers were too destructive, they could use her people as human shields while they were all so grouped together.

As her brother paused, she went to question him before his sword lashed out, cutting a glowing arrow from the air.

“We are under attack.” he said calmly. “ glowing white arrows... aren't you going to come out... your Highness?” he asked mockingly, staring into the fog from where the arrow had flown from.

“Nope.” a voice replied, making them both pause as they looked at each other in confusion... she couldn't think of anyone who would actually answer such a rhetorical question.

Before she could speak, a scream drew her attention to the tank, her eyes widening as she saw the gunner using the machine gun be ripped from his seat, just a glimpse of a man as he landed on top of the armoured vehicle, grabbing the soldier and jumping away, taking the man with him.

Another scream filled the air, before dying off quickly, a primal sound of terror. She hoped the soldier was dead because no HYDRA agent should be making such a pathetic noise...

Staring in the direction of the scream, clutching her pistol as she gripped her brother's hand, their power only working when they were in contact, she barely had time to dodge as the agent was flung at her with unnatural force, flying over her head and hitting one of the buildings with a sickening crunch.

Glancing at the body, she scowled seeing how... pale the man was, his face twisted in horror and agony as he seemingly stared at her.

"You're good... fast reaction times." the voice mocked, coming from one of the rooftops. By the time she had managed to turn towards the voice, a disintegration blast ready to be fired, she barely caught sight of the shape of a man in the fog before he was just... gone.

“Show yourself!” she shouted, getting a mocking chuckle from the fog, the source of the sound moving around them at baffling speeds.

“His file said nothing about super-speed.” her brother said with a scowl, a sword in his hand.

"My file... it appears you guys are working on... out of date information. My information is more up-to-date, however. You both are powerful... but you have one big glaring weakness." he laughed, as she went to shout back her eyes widened seeing him appear in front of her at incredible speeds, a fist striking her chest hard enough to break her armoured suit as she went flying, smashing into the wall painfully.

As she rose, she realised her hand was empty, her gun snatched from her hand as he hit her. Painfully standing, she managed to look up just in time to see her brother be backhanded away from the amused looking target.

"You are both at baseline human strength... and you are powerless when you aren't in contact. You're a good swordsman... but you're just so... slow." he laughed moving out of the reach of her brother's sword before he closed the distance, despite her years of training her eyes failed her as the target... and her brother both vanished into the fog.

**\- Kuro -**

Gripping the struggling man tightly, I bite down on his neck, draining him to the last drop. He was a good fighter, but without his powers, he was basically a well-trained human, and I am far faster and stronger than an average human.

The grunts in the tank are fast asleep, courtesy of a little Dream Magic. Induce Sleep only works if they fail a WIS/INT check, but if they were smart then they wouldn't be working as grunts for HYDRA would they?

**Skills Drained**

**[Martial Arts Proficiency (Expert)] (Passive)**

**You are close to mastering the Martial Arts, learning styles far faster than normal.**

**Greatly Increased Damage to Unarmed Attacks**

**Increased Resistance to Unarmed Attacks**

**Martial Arts Related Skills learned and upgraded far faster.**

**[Swordsmanship Proficiency (Expert)] (Passive)**

**You are almost a master Swordsman, far more talented than any mere adept.**

**Greatly Increased Damage to Sword Attacks**

**Increased Resistance to Sword Attacks**

**Sword Related Skills learned and upgraded far faster.**

...Well, well, well. Isn't that interesting?

As I drain him I can feel his memories, they go by too fast for me to focus on any exact details though... that didn't happen with the grunt I fed on moments ago. Does it only go into effect on named characters? The grunt was just called grunt after all.

His struggles start to fade, his hands slowly but surely stopping their feeble attempts to push me away as he pales, the blood leaving him.

**Skill Drained**

**[Sympathetic Bio-Blasting (X-Gene)] **

**Allows you to create plasma-based concussive force blasts while you are in contact with your pair, Andrea von Strucker**

**Upgrades – None Currently**

Hello there... my path to unlimited power.

Letting him go I watch him flop to the ground, barely able to move... I just stole his X-Gene, and it didn't kill him. My Observe says he doesn't have it any-more, but that's fine... lifting him up by the throat I pause for a moment before I simply snap his neck.  
  


He's outlived his usefulness, and the less of the invading forces that are alive, the better. Jumping up onto a rooftop, I take the corpse of the fool with me, staring down at his sister before I decide to be a dick.

Aiming it perfectly I hurl the drained corpse down at his sister, making her dodge back before a horrified scream leaves her mouth, they came here expecting a comfortable victory... and I'm going to bleed them for it.

Jumping down in front of the girl, I watch as she grabs her brother with one hand and attempts to fire her disintegration blast at me... only for it to fail.

  
Even if she could use her powers, they'd be nullified when they got too close, but she's trying to use her brothers X-Gene in synch with her own, only... he doesn't have it any more. It's me she needs to be in contact with.

A catch-22, if she's touching me I can nullify her... but if she isn't, she can't use her powers. Damned if you do, fucked if you don't.

“You know, I was worried when I heard HYDRA were planning to invade... clearly I was overestimating them if you and your brother are examples of what I can expect.” I say walking towards her with a smirk, this isn't close too over but mocking the Nazis is always fun.

As she grabs a gun from her brother's body, I close the distance grabbing her and slamming her into a wall, holding her against it by the throat, taking the gun and tossing it away as my fangs start to lengthen again, her eyes wide as she struggles in my grasp.

I need one of them alive, so I can find out why HYDRA is after me... and she's the weakest of the non-grunts... trying to put her to sleep I frown as her eyes start to droop before she shakes her head, glaring at me.

“Fine... we'll have to do this the-” I start before my own eyes widen, a grunt of pain leaving me as I drop her, looking down at the two claws sticking out of my chest.

Spinning quickly, I backhand X-23 away from me with a growl.

“Well aren't you a sneaky one...” I snarl, I was too distracted... I need to work on that.

“Remember 23, they need him alive.” a woman in a black and red bodysuit says calmly with a smirk, a dagger in her hand.

Not wasting any-time I close the distance between us, ignoring the burning pain from my wounds as I rip her dagger away from her, going for a neck-bite, I need to heal and draining someone of blood sounds like an excellent way to do it.

As my fangs pass straight through her neck, she smirks, drawing a pistol and shooting me twice in the stomach before I can move away.

“You're tough enough to survive a few bullets, right?” she asks mockingly as X-23 comes to her side, glaring at me like a particularly hungry attack dog.

“I'm going to enjoy hurting you.” I growl, hissing in pain at the bullet wounds, they are both better fighters than me... even with the skills I stole from... what was his name again? Whatever

**Kimura, Handler of X-23**

**LVL – 78**

**Faction – H.Y.D.R.A**

**Race – Human (Mutate)**

**Thoughts about you – You're her target**

**Unique Skill – Molecule Manipulation, Density Invulnerability**

**Reputation – 0**

Still... I have something they don't. Smirking, I watch as she raises the gun again before her eyes widen, looking down at her stomach in pain. She can make herself so dense than even my fangs are useless against her skin or pull a Kitty and let my attacks pass through her... but that doesn't mean I can't hurt her.

Wound Transference is a powerful tool... X-23 shrugs off the wounds immediately as she just heals them, but Kimura isn't so lucky.

As she goes to shoot, she pauses, before she smirks again.

"The bullets came to me... and the stab wounds to 23..." she says before she lowers her gun. "Well, aren't you tricky? But I wonder if you can hurt me if I don't hurt you first?" she asks making me hesitate, she's a mutate not a mutant... so I can't nullify her... catching onto my hesitation she smirks. "I thought as much, 23, get him." she orders making the little berserker rush me at inhuman speeds, lunging at me with a snarl.

Putting my newly stolen knowledge to use, I let myself fall backwards, grabbing her as she flies over me and tossing her away as I form my own claws, not Adamantium but they'll carve through my foes skin all the same.

I can't beat her outright, even with her regeneration nullified she's just... too dangerous. Her claws don't just go back in when I nullify them, I tried that with Logan... it just stops her from sheathing them, and despite her almost animalistic actions … she isn't stupid.

Any time I manage to cut her, she simply moves out of the range of my nullification for a moment, and if I try and pressure her, then I end up getting shredded.

While any time she hurts me, I just use White Magic and heal my wounds, or simply reflect them back onto her.

I'm bigger than her, stronger and faster as well not to mention that vampires can't be killed by mortal means... but she is a far more talented fighter than I am. I can't put her to sleep or hypnotise her either, which is enough to keep this at a stalemate, both of us using our own methods to heal whenever we are hurt...

Kimura can't get involved, not without me turning any damage she does to me back onto her... and she doesn't have any way of healing.

I notice Andrea sneak away, carrying her brother's body, but I don't have time to chase after her...

I know how I could finish this... my new power. One look into her eyes and I can use Suzerain to make her my loyal servant... but it's a one-use power. I want to use it to it's greatest potential, and I'm not convinced this is it.

The funny thing is, even as her claws impale my stomach again, my claws slashing at her throat, making her kick me away... neither of us is a danger to the other. I can't kill her... and she can't kill me.

This is a stalemate... but I have another problem. The Asian man is watching the fight, he's just stood on one of the rooftops, staring down at us...

I need to deal with this quickly... even with Andrea running away, there's still Taskmaster and the unknown woman around here somewhere...

**\- Selene -**

“Did you really think it would be that simple, Daughter of Belasco?” she asked mockingly, shattering the cuffs that the masked man had managed to place on her. “I am seventeen thousand years old... do you think you are the first to think you could bind my powers?” she taunted, dropping the highly enchanted cuffs to the ground and stamping on them.

In truth, this was closer than she would ever admit... the powers she stole from her fellow externals had proved to be highly useful, Crule's strength allowing her to simply break the cuffs that had bound her magic, Burke's precognition enabling her to avoid most of the attacks with ease... still the masked man was very, very good, managing to avoid her magic and bind her arms despite her precognition.

"Ananym... you said they would stop her powers." the man growled, making the woman grimace.

"They should have, I got them from my Father himself... she has more powers than her file claimed." she admitted making Selene sneer.

"And yet, you are not your father, girl. If Belasco came crawling out of Limbo I might actually have to work for this..." she cut in calmly, a ball of black magic hovering above her hand as the girl flinched, a look of panic on her face... she did so like the fear and despair that occurred when her enemies realised how outmatched they were.

  
Launching it at the girl out of her league, she frowned as she watched the half-demon grab the man and simply vanish. Teleportation... and she didn't care about some irrelevant half-demon and a mildly talented human enough to chase after them.

So HYDRA wanted her, did they? So be it... she'd outlived a thousand secretive organisations... she'd outlive them as well.

Perhaps she should go and see how Kuro was doing? It would be highly annoying if she died because she'd left Kuro to his devices. He was now a glaring weak-point for her, if he died he would take her with him... and he was far less powerful than her.

Using a simple scrying spell, she prepared to teleport to him if it looked like he was going to die. She wasn't an attack dog, he could fight his own battles as long as he didn't get killed doing it.

**\- Kuro -**

“Finally got bored of watching, huh?” I ask mockingly as I dodge a blade from the man as he leaps down. X-23 momentarily backing away from our stalemate.

  
“I've seen enough.” he says dismissively. “You have far more powers than our reports said, but it is of little concern.” he says calmly, readying himself.

“Big words for a coward who only stopped hiding when he had a three-on-one advantage.” I say back, my claws ready.

**Master, don't let him cut you... you won't be able to heal any wounds that sword does...**

**Tomi Shishido, The Gorgon**

**LVL – 125**

**Faction – H.Y.D.R.A**

**Race – Human (Homo Superior)**

**Thoughts about you – You're his target, nothing more**

**Unique Skill – Transmutation (Can turn anyone who makes eye-contact to stone), Telepathy, Empathy**

**Reputation – 0**

Glancing at his weapon, I focus again... it must be special if Isis felt the need to warn me off it.

**The Godkiller Sword**

**A legendary weapon forged for Zeus himself, Godkiller had passed into many hands, having killed Kings, Emperors, and even made a God bleed in a mortal's hands before the Legendary HYDRA agent Kraken gave it to Gorgon. **

Oh.

Fuck.

“A childish taunt... but very well, Kimura get your weapon under control. This is my fight.” he says calmly as he takes his sunglasses off, staring me dead in the eye.

"Again, HYDRA is dumber than I thought... sending a mutant against someone who can nullify mutants? It's no wonder Captain America kicked your asses." I say with a smirk, I'm honestly in danger, but angry enemies are stupid enemies.

"I can't turn you to stone, but I have my methods... I will give you an opportunity to do the smart thing. Surrender. You will be treated well, HYDRA has use of your talents." he says coolly, ignoring my insults.

"Right... because that's what HYDRA is known for, benevolent treatment of its prisoners." I say preparing myself.

“We have no need for torture... with obedient subjects, but I see your point, very well... you are coming with us, one way or the other.” he says as he grips his blade, glancing towards X-23 to make sure I'm not about to be shanked I notice her standing emotionlessly next to the women, surprisingly he doesn't try and take advantage of my momentary distraction, only charging when I look back at him.

Jumping back I barely dodge a sword swing at my legs, he doesn't want to kill me... but that's little comfort when he is clearly trying to take my limbs, whatever they want me for apparently doesn't need me in one piece.

I have an idea of how to cheat my way out of this fight... how to just end this whole farce so I can go back to my day without HYDRA... but I'm just hesitant to use it.

Lunging forwards, I barely have time to drop as his blade moves unnaturally fast, his confidence proving to be well deserved as he easily keeps me at a distance, blocking the occasion light arrow and cutting through my chains with ease making me scowl.

He's... fast, not superhumanly fast but enough to handle my faster speed, and his reaction times are... terrifying, anytime I am within sword-range he's already started swinging his blade in an attempt to take off a limb.

As I back away from another blade swing, I flinch, snarling as I swing at Kimura just missing as she extracts the bloody knife from my back.

“And here I thought you were smart.” I growl, sending the wound back to her with a scowl, making her wince.

"Kimura... know your place. I told you to stand down." Tomi growls, seeing him distracted I decide that honour is for dumbasses and rush towards him at my full speed, a set of razor-sharp claws aiming for his exposed neck.

As my claws slash at his throat, I catch his smirk just a second too late, his blade lashing out, carving through flesh and bones as I roar in pain, leaping back clutching my ruined stump, my right arm severed just below the elbow.

"Predictable. You stole Andreas's fighting style, but you lack his experience." he says calmly, wiping the blood from his blade. "Last chance, come with us willingly, or be taken by force." he says calmly. "We are not the only organisation after you, even if you managed to escape you would never have a quiet moment, from both HYDRA and the many other groups seeking you." he says as I fall to one knee, growling in pain as I try and heal my arm, my spells failing to do anything but stop the bleeding... I'll need to go heavy into White Magic to fix this. Wound Transference does equally little, simply failing as I try and cast it. Clearly, it has its limits.

...he's a better fighter than me. I already knew that, I'm not a fighter at heart after all. I was always happier behind an army of undead than on the front-lines.

“Why are you coming after me?” I ask, buying time to think. I have a way to end this immediately... but I just didn't want to... oh wait. Never mind, I've won this.

"You can ask our leader... now-" he starts, walking towards me before he freezes, looking me dead in the eye, his steps pause as he struggles, clutching his head before he suddenly stops struggling. "Master, are you okay?" he asks worriedly, his tone completely changed, helping me back up as I smirk to myself.

I didn't want to waste my one Suzerain servant on some HYDRA agent I hadn't even heard of before... but then it hit me, I can only have one servant... at once.

“I'm fine... can you do me a favour and pass me your sword.” I ask, holding out my remaining hand, taking the immediately offered sword. “Now, you can wait right here... X-23, let's pick up where we left off.” I say giving a few test swings with the immensely dangerous sword

If I can't heal from it, let's see if she can.

"Gorgon, what the hell are you-" Kimura starts before I close the distance between us, maybe it's a bit of bitterness that drives my actions, but with a lightning-quick slash, her own right hand drops to the ground, a horrified scream leaving her as she clutches the stump.

“I told you I'd enjoy hurting you.” I said calmly, dodging back as she orders X-23 to protect her.

The clone of Logan lunges at me, while Kimura starts to run from the battle, even with my arm missing the difference this sword makes is... noticeable, slashing at my opponent's chest, she growls in pain before pausing, looking down at the large cut along her chest with a confused frown.

It's closing... very, very slowly.

I could send Gorgon after Kimura, but I need answers from him, and I don't want him to get captured by his own forces, so I'm keeping him close to me.

"You can understand me, can't you?" I ask getting her attention as she hesitates, before nodding. She isn't in a rage from the scent they've conditioned her to react to... so I might just be able to talk with her. "I don't want to hurt you... but if you attack me or try and run, I will. This sword can seriously hurt you... even kill you, stand down." I order, getting a slight growl from her as she looks back towards where Kimura is running. "Your handler has fled, leaving you behind. Do you really want to die just to give her a chance to run away? There's no need for us to fight.” I say soothingly, watching the indecision on her face before her claws retract slowly.

“...What do you want?” she asks after a moment, her voice rough from lack of use.

"For now? My city back under control. What do you want?" I ask, making her pause.

“...I don't know.” she admits hesitantly.

“Well... do you like your handler? The people you came here with?” I ask, watching her hesitate before she shakes her head with a frown. “They won't just let you go, and they already want me dead. Why don't we stick together? We'll stand a better chance that way.” I suggest hesitantly, if I can get X-23 on my side, I'll happily let the others escape.

“...Like a pack? You aren't a very good fighter.” she says bluntly making me wince. “But you have weird powers... so sure? I guess. What about him?” she asks gesturing at Gorgon, watching us from a distance silently, making me pause.

"First, I need to find out what he knows, then I'll decide what to do with him." I say, walking back over to him. "Tomi... why is HYDRA after me?" I ask immediately.

"They want-" he starts before he clutches at his chest, moaning in pain as his body starts convulsing. Oh for fuck's sake... he didn't do that, but evidentially HYDRA has taken... lengths to keep their men silent.

Rushing forwards, I grab him and bite down. I'm not just going to stand by and lose this opportunity. Draining him I try to focus on the memories as they rush through my head... but again they go by far too fast for me to get any details.

That doesn't mean I don't get anything from this, however...

**Skills Drained**

**[Gorgon Transmutation (X-Gene)] **

**Allows you to turn those you make eye contact with into stone, if they fail an END check.**

**Upgrades – Toggle **

**[Telepathy (X-Gene)] **

**Allows you to read the minds of those nearby, and mentally communicate with them.**

**Upgrades – None Currently **

**[Empathy (X-Gene)] **

**Allows you to read the emotions of those nearby **

**Upgrades – None Currently **

As I consume him, my arm starts to grow back... very slowly. By the time I let him go, with no blood left to drink, it's maybe grown back a tenth of what was cut off, at best.

More importantly, as he dies, my Suzerain is released, allowing me to use it on someone else.

“...Do you need more blood?” X-23 asks after a moment staring at my stump.

  
“Yeah, I'll get it la-” I start as she holds her arm out.

  
“As long as you aren't too close, I'll get my blood back.” she says simply.

“Are you sure?” I ask after a moment.

"We're teaming up... right?" she asks, making me chuckle.

"That we are... thank you." I say taking the arm and biting into it. I don't want to drain her completely, even if I'd love her healing factor, but the moment the blood touches my tongue, my arm starts to regrow... far, far faster than before.

Reluctantly pulling away, releasing her arm, I look down at my fully regrown arm with a smirk.

"Thanks, X-... do you have a real name or just a number?" I ask after a moment, I know her name is Laura in the comics, but I can't rely on that knowledge with Shiro's fuckery.

“My... mother called me Laura. Laura Kinney.” she answers after a moment, before a feeling of despair overcomes me, quickly being suppressed... that would be my newly stolen Empathy.

“It's nice to meet you, Laura... I'm Kuro, Kuro Tepes. I'd like to talk more but... we should probably try and catch your former handler.” I say making her hesitate before I feel her rage... which is also quickly suppressed.

Her emotional state is pretty... messy, any strong emotions she feels are quickly crushed, and I can't tell if that's a side-effect of her cloning (Emma mentioned that clones of Mutants had side-effects after all), a part of her training or just how she is.

"I can smell her... not that she hasn't left a trail of blood." she says, pointing to the red trail along the road. "We should kill her, or she'll come back for revenge later." she says after a moment.

“Agreed, let's go.” I say setting off along the trail, I could catch up in seconds... but when you have an ally like X-23 on your side you don't leave her behind.

Turning the corner, I barely manage to jump back in time to avoid the ball of fire the cloaked woman from earlier threw at me, the survivors gathered together.

Her cloak is torn, and Taskmaster looks like he's been through the wringer.

As they teleport away, I catch both Andreas and Kimura glaring at me furiously.

"...They got away." Laura adds, helpfully.

“**And worse... Sire Hate damaged the Time-Loop while helping them escape. You have a few days at most before it falls.” **Death adds, making me sigh, there goes that advantage. **“I needed to call in a favour with Infinity to create it, I won't be able to do it again... certainly not so soon.**

“They did. Looks like I've made some new enemies...” I mutter after a moment. I can still hear fighting in the distance... “I need to go and put a stop to the last of the fighting, you coming?” I ask getting a nod as we head through the streets.

Spotting a large battle of Gladiators and Roman Soldiers, I scowl. I can't tell who is on my side and how are fighting for the former King. The Gladiators are fighting each other, and the Soldiers... and the Soldiers are doing the same.

But... I can see the commander from last night, and I know whose side he is on.

Rushing through the fighting troops, I don't even slow down as I use my claws to rip his throat out, killing him before he even had a chance to spot me, standing amidst the battle as everyone freezes.

“I've had a long and annoying day. In case you don't know, I am King Kuro Tepes, your new ruler. And this little rebellion is over... kneel, all of you.” I order, watching them.

Almost immediately a considerable amount of the soldiers drop to their knees... that would be the cult infiltrators in the Rebel Commanders forces, I imagine. A few moments later many of the Gladiators do the same, including the one whose dreams I fucked with.

"Last warning... kneel... Now." I order again, making some of the soldiers fall to their knees. The remaining troops and few gladiators who remained standing ready their weapons making me sigh. "Fine... just remember, you chose this." I say after a moment, my claws lengthening.

**\- Amara -**

As the door opened, she readied herself before she let out a sigh of relief, seeing her husband and King walk in. They'd been attacked by the soldiers a couple of times, and she'd had to ruin the gardens to destroy the tank that had tried firing on the Palace.

As she rushed towards him, she paused, seeing the blood covering his body.

"Amara... you're okay. Good... I'd hug you, but as you can see, I could really use a bath first." he chuckled, before sighing to himself. "Sorry... it's been a long day."

"Your Majesty.. the nobles have been secured, we were attacked several times but Princes- No, Queen Amara helped to deal with them. Titus Calavius is under close watch by my men, once the city has been reclaimed, he will be imprisoned for your judgement." Marcus Crassus reported as he knelt to Kuro.

“Good... the battles over. I've hunted and killed the last of the invaders, along with all those serving Glaber that would not surrender. As for the King himself, I haven't seen him.” he admitted.

“Not surprising... he's here. In the throne room to be exact.” Crassus said hesitantly, glancing at her with a strange look.  
  


“...I see.” Kuro replied with a strange look, his nose twitching slightly.

  
“We should go see him, he has a lot to answer for.” she said, making them both glance at each other before Kuro sighed.

"Are you sure you want to come along?" he asked, making her nod quickly. "Very well... you aren't a child, I don't need to coddle you." he said calmly before he headed off towards the throne room, a girl she hadn't noticed following him silently. "This is Laura, she's a Mutant like us... she was being used as a weapon by HYDRA, but she's switched sides. Be nice." he said semi-teasingly.

Before she could answer, they reached the Throne Room... Kuro hesitatingly glancing at her before he pushed the doors open and walked inside.

Following his she looked up at the throne with a sigh. She wasn't a fool... she'd known what she'd find her from the moment Crassus had glanced at her.

Staring up into the throne, she was surprised at how... calm she was as she stared at the corpse of her father... a goblet of wine spilt onto the floor.

Her father was a prideful man... too prideful. He'd never have submitted to Kuro's reign, and he wouldn't let himself be imprisoned either.

"For what it's worth... I'm sorry." Kuro said, hesitating to hug her due to his... messy state. Moving forwards herself, she wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“It's... fine. I knew this was coming.” she said, her voice quivering slightly but otherwise staying steady.

“Let's get everything under control... I think we could both use a bath and some rest.” he said calmly, stroking her hair gently.

Today had certainly been a day of ups and downs...

**\- Bonus Scene – Hail HYDRA (When the Time-loop is Broken) - **

“You all failed.” their leader said coldly, glaring down at the survivors.

“Selene proved... stronger than we had expected.” Ananym reasoned before going silent as he glared down at them.

“Excuses, nothing more... and the mutant mage?” he asked, turning his glare towards Andreas and Kimura.

"He... we had him outnumbered, but Gorgon ordered us not to get involved in his fight. If Gor-" Kimura started, Andreas barely realising she was being spoken too as she stared at the floor in despair, having broken down after they escaped. The realisation that her brother was gone had hit her hard once they had gotten away from the battle. Though if the rumours about the pair's relationship were true, it might not be a just a sibling she was mourning.

“Silence! You failed to bring back your target... and you even lost the precious weapon you were tasked with keeping under control. Tell me, Kimura... why shouldn't I kill you where you stand? You failed to control X-23, you failed to complete your mission... and you have been crippled. What good are you to HYDRA?” he asked harshly, glaring down at her.

"I... I couldn't capture Kuro himself... but I did get something HYDRA can use." she said in a panic, reaching into her pocket with her remaining hand and pulling a small vial of blood out. "I stabbed Kuro while he was fighting Gorgon... with this sample we should be able to-" she trailed off as their leader's eyes narrowed at her.

“More cloning? Pathetic... I ask for you to bring me the mutant, and you bring a few drops of blood? Leave... all of you. Kimura, take the blood to Zola. It isn't enough to escape your punishment for failure, but it has saved your life. If this... endeavour fails, your life is forfeit.” he ordered, watching them leave with cold eyes.

Once he was alone, he sighed in annoyance. His minions were failures.

S.H.I.E.L.D was attacking them constantly, led by the good Captain himself. The 'Serpent Society' had proven a bigger thorn than he had anticipated, giving S.H.I.E.L.D the intel on HYDRA was a genius move on his daughter part, he was almost impressed.

He didn't have the resources to make another attempt on Kuro Tepes, not with Captain America and Nicholas Fury slowly chipping away at his organisation.

The Mutant Mages powers were off little interest to him, except one... Fury had discovered something... astounding. Kuro Tepes appeared throughout history in many forms, which implied he was either a time-traveller or an immortal.

But he was too... inexperienced to be an immortal, Gorgon had easily bested him in combat, but the Kuro that appeared throughout history was a skilled warrior, a veteran of many wars.

He was said to have bested Achilles himself in combat after he betrayed the Greeks. The Kuro of the present could barely control his own strength.

That confirmed what he had hoped... Kuro either had the power to travel through time, or he would get it in the future. That was a power that belonged in HYDRA's hands.

He demanded it, Captain America might have beaten him before, but the Red Skull would never die.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delays, all my shifts were back to back... also I've been playing Dicey Dungeons and Overwatch a lot, but all work and no play makes Shiro really fucking bored. Also, this chapter was a bitch and a half to write.**

**I think I hate writing large battle scenes, I much prefer Kuro fucking around in class, it's so much easier to write. Next chapter will be the aftermath, and then Kuro will need to go back to Xavier's soon. **

**Kuro isn't a fighter, he would never fight fairly if he had any other opportunity. Before I wrote the fight scene, I didn't know he'd have Suzerain, but apparently, Kuro is just a lucky bastard in general. **

**It was the power that most made sense for a Cult Leader's 100 Affection Reward... or to be more precise it was the least powerful of the possible skills. **

**Kuro will get better at fighting over time, but in his heart, he is a Mage and a Summoner. It should come as no surprise that he'd lose a fair fight to an actual fighter. Plus, he has a brand new way of gaining powers, he just needs to find people he doesn't mind draining first. **


	14. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 14: The Aftermath**

I don't mind blood, as a vampire, I'd even say I'm quite fond of it.

Gore, I don't care for, but I also don't dislike it, I'm not squeamish, and the smell of death is something I've long since adapted to. It comes with being a Necromancer, a Necromancer who can't stand death or decay would be as useful as a chocolate condom.

But being around gore... and being caked in it are two different things. The battle was pretty bloody, and I was in the thick of it, ripping and tearing treasonous soldiers and gladiators limb from limb.

Blood, guts and flesh had gotten stuck on... and in my clothes.

So getting into the bath (after having the servants just throw buckets of cold water on me to get rid of most of the gore, so I don't ruin the bathwater) is pretty... satisfying.

The slave cleaning me off is a new one... a gift from Marcus Crassus, I'm smart enough to see why he's acting so subservient.. he used the cults resources with the belief that the prophecy was nonsense, and then I showed up.

His wife is fanatically loyal to me, if he crosses me, he crosses the cult... and that would be the last thing he ever did. Not to mention... word of my slaughter of the rebels has spread far and wide, Marcus isn't willing to risk getting so far only for me to rip his head off.

So, he's trying to stay on the good side of the new ruler of Nova Roma... just like every other noble and senator, political power and wealth won't help against claws and fangs after all.

Which is why I have two body slaves now, it wouldn't do for the King not to have slaves after all.

Sibyl is cute, younger than most of the slaves I've seen as well. Apparently, she's virginal, small but perky breasts exposed as she rubs my body over with a deep blush. She's innocent... and afraid of me.

It's not surprising, half of Nova Roma has seen the aftermath of the massacre. I had all the bodies put aside for now... if I'm working on my Necromancy again, I'll need resources.

"Huh... this is nice." Laura admits sitting opposite me in the large bath, also completely naked. "At the facility, they just used a hose." she admits as Sura, my other new slave, cleans her.

Sura is a bit older than Sibyl, but that doesn't make her any less beautiful. She's... voluptuous, a curvy body that's impressive for a non-comic book character (nothing on the likes of Felicity Hardy though). She's less scared of me... she seems somewhat protective of Sibyl.

Laura doesn't really... understand normal interactions, doesn't see the problem with being naked in front of me... which works for me. She's... beautiful. She might just be my favourite so far, I'm glad she isn't the child version. Instead, she's around my age... and damn if her constant training hasn't given her a fantastic body.

She seems slightly put off by the older woman cleaning her body with a soft cloth, but she definitely isn't against it as she sits back looking fairly content, though slightly on edge. Her nipples are slightly hard, but that's just from the new sensations.

"That's because they were assholes. Baths are so much nicer..." I say, leaning back and closing my eyes.

She doesn't respond, instead just humming in agreement before she does the same, leaning back contently.

She's like an abused dog, she doesn't trust people easily and doesn't like to be touched. She almost attacked Sura when she tried cleaning her before she calmed down. The trick with getting her affection and trust is simple, take it slow and keep her satisfied.

Hydra isn't the type to treat their weapons well, if I keep her well-fed and happy, she'll latch onto me.

It's why I'm not trying anything with her, despite her casual stripping down in front of me. It's better to take things slow and steady with her, maybe give her some pleasant dreams... of me.

It's also why I'm not bending over the cute slave-girl sensually rubbing herself against me (though I'm not sure she means to be so enticing, she's just trying to clean me).

With her fear and obedience, a whopping ninety-five, she wouldn't put up a fight... but that wouldn't stop the massive decrease to affection with her and probably Sura as well.

Her affection is at thirty, not bad but not amazing. The smart play is to play the long game with her, slowly increase it and get her willingly, as my body slave I'll be keeping her a long time after all, and I don't want a knife to my heart while I'm sleeping because I treated a slave poorly.

Would it kill me? Well, no... but it would still hurt, and then I'd have to deal with cleaning the blood from the bedroom, replacing her, training the new slave. It's easier to just not be a dick to your slaves.

A well treat slave is far more likely to get attached, they don't expect good treatment, after all, so when you give it to them regardless you seem like some perfect being in their minds, and they'll work harder to please you and keep your affection.

It's slave keeping 101.

Anyone with half a brain knows that needless cruelty just makes training people harder. Unnecessary work for a moment's pleasure... which would be even more stupid considering how easily I could get laid here, Amara, Ilithyia, any of the cultists.

Forcing a shy, scared slave girl to do it would be stupid.

Give her some time to adjust, a few small touches here and there... and then slowly push things further as time passes.

Sura is different, she's less naïve than Sibyl... not as innocent either. Playing the nice master is unlikely to be as effective. She already doesn't trust me, doesn't like me either. Perhaps a stern but fair master? Demanding but rewarding? If Sibyl wasn't here I could push her a bit, maybe get a handjob or a titjob out of her, but that would damage Sibyl's opinion of me.

Sura is trying to protect Sibyl's innocence, so she's unlikely to tell her if I put her to use either.

For now, I'll just enjoy the bath, yes I have a hard-on from the sights and sensations, but I can have it dealt with later.

It is pretty entertaining to watch Sibyl attempt to clean my privates, the deep blush as she grasps it, rubbing it down slightly before she lets it go.

As she finishes I can see her worry and hesitance, she might be naïve but I have no doubts she is aware of what could happen here, and my raging hard-on isn't helping her growing panic.  
  
“Thank you, Sibyl... Laura, I'm getting out now but feel free to take your time, enjoy yourself. Sura, please show her to the room I had prepared for her after she is done.” I order as I step out of the bath, grabbing a towel.

**+5 Affection with Sibyl [35/100] for thanking her.**

**+5 Affection with Laura Kinney [35/100] for leaving her to her new experience.**

Sibyl quickly follows me, helping dry me off with a tiny smile as Laura mumbles something, barely responding as she lets herself submerge down past her shoulders, leaving only her head above the water.

Honestly, I'm not sure I'd survive if I tried to pull her out of the water. She reminds me off Ophis when she's got a good cookie and is being patted at the same time.

If letting her lay in a bath makes her happy, she can live in it for all I care.

Finishing drying and dressing, I thank Sibyl again, giving her a head-pat almost on instinct. It worked for... well pretty much everyone I've tried it on, and she doesn't seem to mind it... if anything it calms her fear slightly. She's still scared of me, but I think she's convinced that I'm not a straight-up threat to her, at least not unprovoked.

But then, I'm rarely a threat to anyone unprovoked. If people had just fucked off and left me alone, I would have happily spent my days avoiding the plot of DxD.

Maybe it was better the way things ended up, but the point stands. I prefer being left alone, and I don't attack people for no reason.

I'm going to kill Kilgrave because it can get me Jessica Jones, and I want his power. But he's an asshole, and really the world is better off without him.

I'm going after the people on my list because Death wants them dead and I need the power boost from her.

I'm going to make sure to inconvenience HYDRA wherever possible... because they've started this war, and anything that hurts them will make it harder for them to keep coming after me.

I might have to take over HYDRA. They aren't going to go away, I can't think of any groups that are more resilient. Cut off the head, and two will grow in its place...

If they keep coming for me, I'll have to start making plans to deal with them in the long term. I can't count on my MCU knowledge because none of the people who invaded were in the MCU version of HYDRA.

But I do have an idea or two about how to start attacking them... the escaped woman whose brother I killed. She'll be the first of my targets I think.

Andrea von Strucker. I know that name... she was in the Hellfire files I browsed, I didn't give her much attention since I wasn't expecting HYDRA to come for me, but I do know that she's marked as a person of interest due to her and her brother's nightclub, Club Fenris. It caters to criminals and villains, and it's in New York.

Hellfire are interested in it simply because of its position as a place where Villains gather, which makes it an interesting possible resource, but they decided against it to not piss off HYDRA. I'm more interested in the fact that it's a place I can consistently find Andrea when I'm ready to go on the offensive. I'm sure I can get Selene to see the benefit in this without even using my control over her... they came for her as well after all.

Heading to my bedroom, I smirk as I get closer... super-senses are pretty useful for not getting caught off guard, I could smell the person waiting for me before I'd even reached the right floor.

Opening the door I smile warmly, seeing Amara jump slightly from her position on my bed, where she's laying down in an attempt to look alluring, a thin white gown covering her body.

“Hello, Wife... I have to admit with everything that happened today... and your father's fate, I wasn't expecting you to visit.” I say as I approach.

“It is our wedding night... it wouldn't do to leave my husband unattended... thank you for giving me some space, but it's fine. Me and my father weren't... that close. I'll miss him, but he made his choice.” she admits with a sad smile. “When he invited terrorists into the city, it could only have ended one way. Even if you captured him alive, locking him up forever wouldn't be any better... and I'm not going to let that ruin my wedding night.” she says reaching forwards and grabbing the front of my robe, pulling me in for a deep kiss.

Well... if she wants to forget about the whole dear dead daddy thing, I'm more than happy to oblige.

Returning the kiss, I let my Toga slide off my shoulders, I haven't been wearing underwear beneath my toga recently, don't see the point in it.

Falling on top of her, I gently slide my hand under her gown, opening it up as I smirk... looks like I'm not the only one who is going commando. She moves slightly to help me remove it as I strip it from her, tossing it away and smirking down at her curvy body in appreciation. Maybe it's a mutant thing, but every female mutant I've met so far has been ridiculously good looking... or deformed, but it's certainly one of the two.

“Are you sure about this?” I ask, breaking the kiss for a moment.

“I am... husband. I said I wanted to wait until I was married, well... the ring is on my finger.” she says suggestively, lacing her hand with mine.

“That you are...” I say, kissing her again as I lower myself onto her, her legs spreading to accommodate me.

Like I said, I don't need to force a shy slave girl to do what I can get done so easily elsewhere.

Lining myself up, I take my time as I feed my shaft into her, inch after inch disappearing into her tight virginal pussy, her grasp with my hand tightens in discomfort as she winces slightly. She's already wet, even without me using Arouse (which I do anyway just to make the passage smoother)

Thinking for a moment, I grab her and spin us around, laying her on top of me.

"You can set the pace, take your time." I say as she sits up, smiling down at me despite the discomfort. In this position, I have a fantastic view of her perky breasts, her light pink nipples hard from her arousal.

"Thank you... just... give me a moment. Y-you're... bigger than I expected." Amara admits as she lowers herself down even further, eventually bottoming out as my shaft fully penetrates her.

Both our hands are clasped together now, and after a moment she makes her move, lifting herself up slowly as a quiet moan leaves her pouty lips, getting about halfway up before she simply... drops herself down.

“Oh... G-gods... my t-toys didn't prepare me for this.” she admits, holding my hands tightly as she bites her lip.

“Like I said... take your time. I'm enjoying the view.” I say with a smirk, every time she moves her tits bounce, and honestly? I could watch that all day long.

**\- Ilithyia -**

Heading to her... King's room, she bit her lip with indecision...

She really did have a reason to visit, they needed to discuss the consequences of the battle and the rebellion. Titus Calavius was too powerful and respected to keep locked up for any length of time. If he was going to be executed, it needed to be immediately, while the battle was still in everybody's mind.

Right now, Kuro had Nova Roma's support, no doubt the Cult pulling strings to make him seem like the defender who stopped the invasion and defeated the rebels, but people had short memories, and opinions could change quickly.

Plus, the Gladiator who killed his master needed to be judged, even if his master had been a rebel, a slave killing their master without punishment would set an uncomfortable precedent.

But... if she entered the room... he'd fuck her again.

And yet... here she was, in her most revealing nightwear, the see-through nightie barely covering her ass, her breasts clearly visible and a thong that did more to entice than it did hide. Multiple people had seen her heading this way, there was no doubt they all thought she was going to him for sex.

One of the guards even whistled at her, a mere guard lusting after the Queen... no, the former Queen of Nova Roma... and yet she could have been more subtle, she could have put something more concealing before heading over.

Stopping outside his room, she paused, hearing a familiar voice coming from within.

"Oh... Fuck... H-harder, ruin me My L-love." her daughter's voice leaked from behind the heavy door making her pause, a feeling of disappointment overcoming her before she could stop it.

...She knew exactly why she had come here, the discussion could have waited until the morning, she could lie to other people, but not herself. She'd come here in the hopes of being treated so... roughly again.

She'd been wet since he decided to 'put her mouth to better use' after the wedding. Since he threw her over a table and took her asshole, with no mercy and none of the respect she was usually given.

Despite her half-hearted protests, she'd climaxed as he pounded her ass, her moans undoubtedly being heard by the guards outside the room, countless hands touching her at once.

And now, her daughter was being given the same treatment... or perhaps a more gentle, loving version of it.

...She shouldn't interrupt. Not on her wedding night.

'Get in here now.' Kuro voice echoed through her head, the invisible hands immediately returning as they mauled her breasts, making her legs shake.

Well, if her king ordered it...

Opening the door, she snuck inside and closed the door behind her. Amara made eye-contact with her, but almost immediately went back to focusing on her lover as he ploughed her into the bed with the same rough thrusts he gave her.

“Get the nightie off, then get over here, on the bed next to your daughter.” Kuro ordered without looking at her, almost dismissive in his treatment of her as she hesitantly started to move, before a spank on her ass got her speeding up, laying next to Amara with a growing blush. “I'll get to you later, a slut like you needs a good fucking every so often to keep you in-line after all.” he said with a chuckle, her heart beating incredibly fast at his words.

She was Royalty... she had grown up being treated with the utmost respect... and yet... she was so wet.

“I-I'm not a...” she started before he turned to her, a pair of almost... glowing red eyes staring her down, making her words die in her throat.

"You've come crawling to me... even knowing it was your daughter's wedding night, even with your husband's death, walking here dressed in what would be classed as slutty at a brothel, never mind a royal palace... and you are soaking wet. You've been on the bed for what? A minute at most? And you've already made a mess of the sheets. You're a royal slut, accept it. Just remember... you're My royal slut." he said mockingly making her face turn red with embarrassment... "I suppose Concubine is the official term, you can call yourself that if it makes you feel better, but you can't hide the truth from me. Now play with yourself and wait your turn. I'll get to you eventually." he said with the same disregard, turning back to the... giggling Amara.

Biting her lip, she paused for just a moment before she moved her hands down to her thong... if that was his orders, what choice did she have?

**\- Kuro -**

Bottoming out in Amara once more, I groan in time with her guttural scream, the bedsheets ripping in her grasp as I creampie her again. She's been... insistent that I finish inside her every time so far.

As her scream dies off, she lets go of the bedsheets with a tired but satisfied sigh.

“Gods... you're still hard?” she asks as I pull out of her, resting my shaft on her stomach as my seed leaks from her well-fucked pussy. “Dammit... you win, I can't take any more.” she admits as she pants. “Mother, you're up. I need some sleep... I was tired by the fourth orgasm... and I think that was the twelfth. My voice is going to be so sore... along with some other things.” she giggles slightly as I move off her.

“Hear that 'Mother'?” I ask sarcastically, turning to the older woman as she stops masturbating, she's climaxed almost as often as her daughter. “It's your turn... get some sleep, babe.” I say giving Amara once last deep kiss, getting a giggle from her.

Amara is a remarkable fun woman. When I told her about her mother, her response was basically... 'Yeah, so?'. The Cult did some excellent work on her, to her mind it is just natural for me to take her mother as a concubine, or for me to have a harem.

It's made my first marriage easy, and honestly, marriage doesn't mean much to me, but it's made her ecstatic... 100 Affection Ecstatic.

**[The Gift of Magma] – Amara Aquilla (Magma) [100]**

**Pyromancy and Geomancy will be far easier to upgrade**

**Pyromancy and Geomancy are more effective**

**Resistance to Fire and Earth gained**

At first, I was put off that I didn't get her power... but then I thought about it. This is better in the long run, one of my weaknesses is fire after all, so anything that can lessen it is a significant boon, and having easier upgrading is a major time saver.

Plus, I can recreate her powers with the two branches of magic, so having them be both easier to upgrade and more effective will prove more useful than getting her X-gene.

Getting off the bed, I stare down at Ilithyia with a cold, judgemental look. She's... interesting, especially the fact that she gets off on the humiliation, the degradation, the colder I act, the hornier she gets.

Telepathy is interesting and combined with Empathy, I can read an average human like her with ease, knowing how to treat her to get the most effect.

I could be respectful, I could be kind... she'd enjoy it. Maybe in a few years, she'd come to love me.

Or I could ruin her and leaving her begging for more.

"Get up, we're going for a walk." I say coldly, pulling a dressing gown on as she gets up on shaky legs. Giving her a disapproving look at her weak shaking legs, I see her shiver slightly, a jolt of pleasure running through her at my glance.

I've been candid with Amara, and she easily believed me that this treatment was what her mother wanted, but then Amara thinks my word is the word of god, so that's not surprising.

It's why she's 'helping'. Giving her mother the same dismissive treatment I do.

As she grabs her nightie, I snatch it from her hands.

"Did I say you could dress?" I ask with a glare, gripping her chin roughly as she stares up at me with wide eyes... and yet, what emotion is she feeling? Lust, ever-growing. There's a tinge of fear, and a healthy dollop of shame but that just enhances her arousal.

“N-no...” she replies quietly.

“No, what?” I ask, prompting her without giving her the answer. Sir, Master, Your Highness/Majesty. They could all fit.

“No... Master.” she says after a moment.

“Good. Follow me, don't cover yourself and don't speak unless I tell you too. In fact, put your hands behind your back.” I say before turning to Amara. “Get some sleep, honey. I'll be back later.” I say warmly, giving her a smile.

“I will, goodnight, My Love. Mother.” she replies, lying down, still panting slightly as she catches her breath.

Honestly, it changes between girl to girl whether I mind people seeing them naked. If the girl is shy, I won't let anyone see them naked... if anyone tried I'd just have to rip out their eyes, but for a woman like Ilithyia who gets more aroused from being seen? Why the hell not? Besides.. if they try and touch her?

Well, I'm still a fucking vampire. I could tear off their arms before they reached her.

Walking past some slaves, I give them a slight nod of acknowledgement as they bow to me, a quiet gasp leaving one of them as they see Ilithyia walking behind me, completely exposed as she fidgets around.

Still, I'm not at the right spot just yet, so I keep moving passing a pair of guards and a few slaves as I do.

Honestly, the feelings of envy I can feel growing makes me mildly happy. I like having things other people want, and I love taking what other people have. I'm not a nice person, after all.

Oddly enough, I can feel... respect in the guards as well, or is it awe? It almost overshadows their envy and lust. I guess having the former queen so obviously under my command is impressive.

Heading to the front doors, I open them up and walk out into the cold night air, Ilithyia shivering slightly as she follows me into the courtyard in front of the palace.

"Hmm... here will do." I say moving over to one of the marble benches. "Bend over and brace yourself against the bench." I order, walking behind her as I grope her pale ass roughly. She's already soaked, so I don't need to waste time with foreplay.

“B-but... out here?” she asks hesitantly before I give her a stern glare making her jump, moving quickly as she bends over at the waist, sticking her bubble butt out towards me.

“Yes. Oh, and don't try and be quiet. Let your slutty voice fill the night air.” I say calmly as I open the dressing gown up, placing my shaft between her soft ass-cheeks, grinding it into her slightly as my balls slap against her dripping pussy, getting a moan from her.

"I... yes, M-master." she mumbles after a moment, making me smirk. Every girl is different, and they need a different approach. Amara prefers loving and mostly private sex. Insults from me would upset her while calling her honey, babe, my love, wife or any other pet name really gets her going.

Rogue just wants to touch and be touched. Yukio likes to see Ellie fucked, and Ellie is reluctantly enjoying being watched by Yukio. Dealing with either of them alone would be far harder than taking them together. Doable, but harder. Emma wants to get something out of it, even if it's just my trust or affection. It's about a greater goal for her, not the pleasure itself.

Not wasting any time, I pull back slightly, the bulbous tip pressing against her slit before I slam forward, thrusting my entire meaty rod into her in a single move, a wanton moan leaving her as I do.

She couldn't get any wetter, she was already dripping before she came to my room, after being ordered to masturbate while I took Amara for hours she's basically a waterfall.

It makes my passage remarkably smooth despite my roughness with her, which means I have no reason to hold back as I reach forwards and grip her hair, pulling it hard enough to make her head snap up from where she had been staring at the bench, her large breasts bouncing lewdly with every thrust.

She likes being degraded... but she doesn't like pain. That's an important distinction, the anal early was unpleasant for her before I slowed down and made sure my phantom hands were fuelling her pleasure enough to overwhelm the pain. It's why my grasp on her hair is tight, but not painfully so. You have to know how to treat each girl, and she isn't a full masochist.

But I do know what would make this perfect for her, and that's why I came here in the first place.

With Telepathy, even one as inexperienced as mine, it's easy to have a slave 'accidentally' come across us, all it takes is some slight prodding to get him to investigate the noise.

As the bushes rustle slightly from his movement, Ilithyia's eyes shoot towards it, going wide as she sees the young slave staring at her in shock, another moan leaving her as I speed up. Usually, she wouldn't have heard him, and he would have fled upon being discovered.

But that's what Telepathy is for, making her look in the right direction and stopping him from fleeing. It's actually excellent training for my own skills, Empathy is the power of sensing emotions, and with Telepathy I can... nudge them, lessening fear and blossoming lust. They make a nice pair, working in synch to help me influence him.

For the last piece of the puzzle, I look over at him, giving him a casual nod as I keep my face indifferent. No anger or judgement.

A few nudges later and his hand moves lower, beneath his slave rags.

  
“Oh... gods... Master, he's...” she mumbles, staring at the masturbating slave.

"Jerking off to the slutty former queen? Of course, he is, half the people we passed will be doing the same later, they'll just have to imagine what he can see first hand." I say calmly, giving her ass a spank as she moans, before I reach around and roughly grope her tits, mauling the supple flesh.

A small amount of pain is fine, it's a balancing act basically. Too little and she won't enjoy it enough, too much, and she'll be turned off, this will go from a guilty pleasure to an unpleasant duty. Something she has to endure, instead of something she actually seeks out.

Despite the shame growing in her, she cums. Her soaked pussy tightening down on me as a loud moan escapes her mouth, not taking her eyes of the slave.

He has grown more confident know that he's been seen and hasn't been punished. His rag like bottoms around his ankles as he brazenly jerks off, he has some shame of his own, but that's for a different reason... from his side view he can clearly see my dick every time I pull back, and I'm bigger than him despite our similar age. A human can't compete with my Succubi/Incubi traits.

Eh, whatever. His damaged self-worth is hardly my problem. You shouldn't compare yourself to other people, there will always be someone better than you after all.

Speeding up, Ilithyia comes again a couple of minutes later, and the slave follows up, a small load of cum coating his hand before he comes to his senses, fixing his rags and running away. He pauses for a moment before he starts again, at a far more casual pace.

Telepathy is useful, and wiping memories is a skill I need to practice anyway. If I damage his mind... well, who would know? He's quite literally my property, he came with the palace. If he has a family, he doesn't remember them.

“By this time tomorrow, half the slaves will know you spent the night getting fucked by your master. That you're just like them... property for me to use however I please. You might dress fancier, but you're property all the same... they might not say it to your face, but they'll know.” I taunt, a quivering moan leaving her as she looks back at me with wide eyes. There it is, I'm mocking her, and all it did was push her over the edge again.

"I'm... I-I'm not..." she starts before I spank her again.

"Aren't you?" I say, pulling out of her as she whines in disappointment. "Get on your knees and beg me to finish on your pretty little face. Beg me to coat you with my seed. Now." I order, watching as she hesitates for the slightest moment before she turns around and drops to her knees, right there on the paved floor.

“I... please, Master. Cum on my... on your s-s... on your slaves face. Paint me white with your thick delicious cum.” she says, stuttering slightly as her shame... and pleasure grows.

Grabbing a handful of her long blonde hair, I wrap it around my shaft and start stroking, it's an odd sensation, but it isn't unpleasant. I'm mostly doing this to degrade her more, to show that her entire body is for me to use for my own pleasure.

“Eyes closed, mouth open.” I order coldly, getting her immediate obedience as she tilts her head slightly, letting myself go I release the unnaturally thick load directly onto her waiting face.

Ever since the whole Vampire/Incubus thing, my loads have been massive... and I barely have to rest in-between climaxes, wish I had this stamina back with Yasaka.

...Actually no I don't, we'd be trapped in a battle of attrition for weeks... and I'd probably still lose. That woman scares me, in ways no-one else has managed.

Coating the former queen with a new crown, I let out a sigh of relief, her pale skin being painted with the thick white seed, some lands in her mouth but she keeps it open as more and more lands on her tongue.

As I stop, I pull my gown closed with a satisfied sigh.

“Swallow it and get up, we're moving somewhere else. I think the throne-room will do next.” I say calmly, watching her eyes widen. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving.”

**\- Next Day -**

After getting Ilithyia to put her tits and mouth to better use, I let her go to bed and rest.

I, however, had no such luxury, Spent the night practising my white magic. Dracula is my next major enemy, my goal, and the power of Light is one of my best tools.

I want to get it to at least Expert mastery before I move on to another branch.

After the sex was over, I got a new perk. Evidentially it was the reward for getting two girls to 100 Affection. Honestly, I think Isis just made that up to give me a free perk, but I'm not going to complain.

**[The Harem Lord]**

**Any romance target above 50 Affection won't feel neglected.**

**Any romance target above 40 Affection won't mind sharing you with other girls. **

**Any romance target above 30 Affection won't be interested in other men (unless they had a pre-existing relationship in which case Relationship Loyalty will fall faster)**

Pretty useful as far as perks go, I'm pretty sure Isis is just spoiling me.

**Noooo... I definitely didn't just make the perk up.**

**Promise. **

...Sure, whatever you say, honey.

Ilithyia, despite her tiredness... and her soreness... and the fact that I bent her over before she got a word out, has helped explain some of the problems I now face.

The two problems, to be exact.

One, I need to deal with the Gladiator I made rebel, he killed his master... a grave sin for a slave no matter the reason. Some of the other gladiators told the soldiers that he was angry about his master fucking his wife, and he has said nothing in his defence.

Two, Titus needs to be dealt with almost immediately, while things are still fresh. His reputation is damaged since his proclamation came directly before the invasion.... but his wife has been visiting other nobles, using the goodwill and respect the older man had to try and free him.

Ilithyia's advice is simple... execute the entire family for treason, but I said I'd spare Titus's family... I can respect the decision he made even if I don't like it. And his family were legitimately caught off guard by his actions, he wasn't lying about them not knowing anything.

The easy thing to do would be to take her advice and kill him, his wife and his son.

But I don't really want to break my word to him, maybe it's some misplaced pride or honour I didn't realise I had, a King should keep his word.

A King can do what he likes... that train of thought is what Joffrey thought, and look at how that went for him. Mad Kings don't tend to last very long, no matter their power. Ugh, Honourable actions don't suit me... but they would get me a good reputation and avoid me making enemies unnecessarily.

Not just with my subjects, but with any other factions, I have to deal with as King.

Sighing to myself, I head towards the prison I unlock his cell and enter. I don't have any guards, but he's a frail old man. I had to convince my royal guards that I didn't need an escort, it was... surprisingly tricky to be honest.

"Your Majesty... is it time?" he asks, sitting on his bed calmly. His cell is moderately comfortable for a prison cell.

"Time for what?" I ask, making him sigh.

"My execution. The natural punishment for treason. I am prepared." Titus says calmly, an almost serene look on his face.

“You're taking this well... but there's one last thing I need from you before I carry out your sentence.” I say, there is no need for a trail. Half the nobles in Nova Roma saw him oppose my coronation, his guilt is undeniable.

“And what would that be?” he asks after a moment, staring at me.

"I swore to spare your wife and son, and I mean too... but your wife is already attempting to see you freed. If I kill you, I can only assume she will move to outright plotting against me... if she does, I will have no choice but to execute her and your son. I can't have another rebellion forming so soon, both for my sake and the sake of Nova Roma." I say making him let out a sigh. "I have had both of them brought to the Palace, just above us... I want you to talk them out of acting against me, not for my sake but for theirs." I say as he stands up.

  
“Very well... I assume you want this to be over with as soon as possible.” he says calmly.

“I do, follow me.” I order, turning and walking out of the still open cell door, he couldn't escape me even if I wasn't a vampire.

Heading back upstairs, I lead him into the room his family have been put in, seeing them both glare at me.

“I think this will be easier without me looming over you. Do what you must then say your goodbyes, take your time. The guards will tell call for me when you are done.” I say to him, heading out of the room. I can give the family time to say goodbye.

Honestly, coming to this world has... changed my viewpoint slightly... or at least losing my girls did, it's put some things into perspective for me. If I was going to truly die, I'd like a chance to say goodbye as well.

Tch... I'm going soft.

Well... not that soft, it took me ages to pick the pieces of HYDRA goons and rebel soldiers out from beneath my claws... and I have plans to kill many more, some because they're a threat, some because there's something in it for me, some just because I don't particularly like them. Soft might be the wrong word.

Now, onto the next mess.

I've had the gladiator brought here as well. This one needs a bit more theatricality to it.

Heading to the throne room, I take my seat, sending an order to Ilithyia mentally. Amara shows up quickly and takes her position on the second smaller throne for the first time as we wait. Ilithyia joins me after setting everything into motion, another more modest and less decorated throne at my other side.

It doesn't take long before the peanut gallery shows up, Marcus Crassus and his wife and son along with some other nobles, Lucretia who now owns the gladiator with her husband's death, the rest of Batiatus's slaves as well, and the criminal himself, dragged in by the guards in chains. Lucretia has, for some reason or another, brought the criminals wife with her, the woman watching her husband with tears in her eyes.

Was it a kindness or cruelty that inspired her to do that?

Giving everyone a moment to settle down as he is forced to his knees at the bottom of the steps, I raise a hand and silence the quiet talking.

“Oenomaus, slave of House of Batiatus. You have been found guilty of the murder of your master and owner, Quintus Lentulus Batiatus, a deed that was witnessed by countless people, including your fellow gladiators. Your guilt is unquestionable... before I pass my judgement, do you have anything to say in your defence?” I ask, I already know why he did it... I'm the one who fucked with his dreams after all.

Reaching out with telepathy, I remove the dreams from his memory before he can speak... might have gotten rid of just a little more as well. I see Selene watching from the corner of the room, her lips twitching as I do. She noticed, but I doubt she'll say anything.

I feel slightly bad about using him as a tool like this, but not that bad. He would have been one of the rebels I slaughtered if I hadn't messed with his mind, along with more gladiators since they would have been unlikely to rebel against their orders without their master's death.

"I do not. I have no excuse." Oenomaus replies simply, no fear in his eyes as he stares up at me.

"I see... your fellow gladiators have claimed you committed this foul deed to avenge your wives honour after your owner had his way with her in front of you, others have claimed it was out of loyalty to the throne, that you were unwilling to join your master's rebellion. Which was it?" I ask after a moment.

“...I did not do this out of loyalty to someone I had never met, I... my master smirked at me when he unchained me, and I remembered the same smirk on his face as he defiled my wife... I lost control, that is all.” he admits, not taking the option that could have gotten him out of this. Out of pride or honour, I have no idea.

"Hmm... a slave cannot be allowed to slay their master, as the owner of both you and your wife Batiatus had the right to lay with... Melitta." I say checking my notes briefly. "That being said, your owner was also trying to incite your fellow gladiators into rebelling against me, so you've done me a small favour, saved me from having to slaughter a few more fools. I sentence you to death, the only fate of a slave who slays his master, however, I will allow you to die on your feet like the warrior you are. Lucretia, arrange for a battle at the colosseum tomorrow." I order making her bow deeply in agreement. "For tonight, your wife may join you in your cell. One last night together." I decree.

I used him, the least I can do is give him some comfort and honour before he dies for doing precisely what I planned for him to do. I won't spare him, not if he was dumb enough to not take advantage of the obvious opening I gave him, and it would set an unwanted precedent for slaves to see one of their own getaway with killing their master, so this is the most I can do for him.

**+20 Affection with Lucretia Batiatus [55/100] for helping her reputation.**

**[The Social Riser] – Lucretia Batiatus [50]**

**You are a natural riser, always the popular one, always the powerful one. Those around you will see that, and many will want to ride your coattails to popularity and power.**

**Fame-Seekers, Ambitious People and others like them will seek your approval.**

"As you command, your Majesty," Lucretia simpers, being called by the new king... by her first name will do wonders for her reputation, along with show that she's not a part of her husband's rebellion. Why am I helping her in her quest for social status? Because she is played by Lucy Lawless and I want her.

Something as mediocre as calling her by name to get people whispering about her connections to me is nothing to have the warrior princess herself willingly grace my bed, or at least as close as I'm going to get to Xena... for now.

I'll make a note of it to go and get the real deal eventually.

There's some more boring political manoeuvring amongst the nobles, public declarations of loyalty from them which are more for show than any actual acts of devotion.

A noblewoman called Gaia with bright red hair swearing to serve the throne however I desire, she's materialistic and desperate to find a source of income to continue her expensive lifestyle after her husbands death, another blond called Licina trying to use her 'friendship' with Ilithyia to make me see her in a good light, Ilithyia acts friendly towards her, but neither of them cares for the other. Politics... Ugh.

After... more time than I would have liked I manage to get away from the nobles, it wouldn't do to slight them by leaving too soon, nobles are fickle and prideful after all. If watching them simper and grovel for my attention means I don't have to deal with a rebellion later on then so be it.

Heading back to the room I left Titus in, I nod to the guard I left as I enter. I wasn't worried about him trying to flee, he's old, and he wouldn't be able to escape the palace even if he wasn't.

"Your Majesty... thank you for allowing me the opportunity to speak to my family... I am ready." he says with a bow after rising, his wife is crying and his son looks like he is on the edge of crying himself.

“Very well... I won't make this pointlessly theatrical, no reason to make it public either.” I say pulling out a pair of bottles from my inventory, one large and the other a tiny thing, along with a glass.

I got the small one from Selene, can't say I was surprised she had poison just sitting around, the other I had fetched, wine. Titus's favourite brand (the knowledge taken straight from his mind).

Pouring him a glass full, I place it in front of him before pouring the small tasteless, colourless poison into the glass as well.

"I don't know if you'd prefer your family to leave, but this will kill you in a minute at most. According to my mother, it's completely painless." I say as he sits down. It better fucking be, or me and Selene will be having words.

Well, I will be, she'll be bound and gagged. She might be powerful, but with the chains, she doesn't have a chance against me.

  
“We will stay... I want to be here till the end.” his wife says as his son nods as well.

“I see... thank you, your Majesty. To Nova Roma.” he toasts, lifting the glass before he downs it in one shot, old man can drink. Not bad.

"To Nova Roma." I parrot, watching as he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. Checking his pulse, I nod, watching as the son finally breaks down into tears.

“You can take the body, I'll have the guards help you transport it. He died with honour and courage.” I say in condolence, getting a shaky thank you from his wife. He had more courage at the end than I would, to just... let yourself die like that? I can't imagine it.

As the guard's help carry the body away, I sigh.

"What is it, mother?" I ask the empty room, I can sense my slave's positions through the chains, even if I can't see through her invisibility.

"You have done well today, the trick with the gladiator slave was inspired." she says approvingly. "I've raised a ward, no one will be able to listen in." she assures me after I glare at her.

“I needed the man dead, but he hadn't technically done anything yet. I just used the tools I had.” I say sitting down, pouring myself a none-poisoned glass of wine as she sits opposite me.

"It was well done, you were a bit sloppy with the memory erasing, you should have done it while he was imprisoned, he had a moment of confusion that more experienced people would recognise as someone addling his mind, but the nobles here have no experience with such things. You should get Frost to assist you with your new skill... it pains me to admit it, but her talent for Telepathy surpasses my own, and only Xavier could match her... and I certainly wouldn't recommend letting him in your head." she advises.

“I'll consider it.” I say after a moment, I don't really want anyone in my head.

“However... you've made a mistake. The boy who just left, his mind has already turned to anger and thoughts of revenge. You couldn't have missed it...” she says making me sigh.

“I said I wouldn't kill them... if they didn't force my hand. I'll keep an eye on him.” I say, taking a sip, hard to miss that hatred I felt.

"Is that honour I sense? Perhaps you're more like your father than you know, Dracula has his own sense of honour as well, you certainly didn't get it from me." she says with a dark chuckle. "Be careful you don't let your honour endanger you. A mortal is no threat to you, but there will be bigger dangers in the future." she says warningly, making me nod.

  
“Don't worry, I'm not that honourable... and self-preservation is my favourite trait.” I admit, finishing my glass.

"I've seen honour kill countless men, and as our fates are tied, I have a vested interest in keeping you alive. That is all." she admits making me turn to her.

“Would you rather be under the control of someone with no honour?” I ask in amusement, manifesting the chain around her neck for a moment as she winces slightly at the unnaturally cold metal pressing into her skin.

“Perhaps I would, it might keep me alive longer after all... honourable fools tend not to last very long.” she says almost tauntingly as I scowl at her, bringing the chain back immediately as I tighten it.

"I know what you're doing, your mind is open to me... Mother. But if you need a demonstration of how dishonourable I can be, I'd be happy to give you a hands-on demonstration." I say rising from my seat as I walk over to her, staring down at her.

Despite the chains choking her, she seems more amused than threatened, and maybe it was the wine or just my own annoyance over the simpering nobles, but it's enough to piss me off.

Forcing her to her feet, I spin her around and force her to bend over the table, knocking over the wine bottle as I do, unlike everyone else Selene never bothered dressing like the locals, keeping her skintight black leather jeans and corset instead.

Jeans that promptly end up around her ankles, her thong simply being ripped off.

“I'll give you a chance, apologise and I'll let you go.” I say coldly, making her look back at me with the same casual smirk.

"I see no reason to apologise, you might have control over me, but I won't mince words, leaving a future enemy alive to keep your word to a corpse is a foolish move." she says bluntly, not even flinching as I undo my clothes and pull out my shaft, pressing the tip against her asshole. "If you think something as simple as sodomising me will somehow change a personality I have had for more than ten thousand years, you clearly didn't inherit my intelligence." she says bluntly.

  
“Oh, I know it won't... it'll make me feel better though.” I say equally calm, before I thrust forwards, slamming my dick into her tight sphincter getting barely a grunt from her as my hips meet her firm pale buttocks.

“It must be n-nice to have a pride so easily soothed. G-go ahead, take your anger out on your defenceless m-mother.” she says mockingly as I start moving, speeding up as each thrust makes her bang into the table, slowly moving it thanks to the vampiric strength I'm putting into railing her against it.

“Defenceless... you?” I say with a laugh, getting a smirk back, clearly unphased by the sensation of the rough thrusts, after a moment I realise something... her hips are moving back to meet mine.

"B-but I am... against anyone else your disbelief would be well deserved, but against you? I am nothing more than a powerless woman, unable to defend herself against her son's lustful advances." she says with the same mocking tone, her altogether mocking nature is pissing me off...

Putting my full vampiric strength into fucking her, I'm only mildly surprised as the table beneath her breaks, causing us both to fall to the floor, her on her knees with her face pressed against the floor, me kneeling behind her, my hand gripping her hair as I keep her face pushed into the cold stone floor.

From an outsiders perspective, I would have no doubt that this would look like a particularly violent rape... but her ass is still moving back to meet my thrusts, and as she turns her head to look back at me she's still smirking with a... satisfied look on her face.

“True enough... I can do whatever I want to you, and there is nothing you can do about it...” I say pulling out briefly as I flip her over onto her back, re-entering her almost immediately as I pull her corset open, mauling her breasts with one hand as I hold her throat with the other. She looks up at me with a mixture of amusement and... approval? Leaning down, I kiss her roughly, forcing my tongue into her mouth as I keep up the unnaturally fast thrusting.

The room is almost silent for the next few minutes, the sound of slapping flesh and my grunts filling the room as she remains mostly quiet, staring up at me as I take her, rutting into her almost violently before I reach my release, bottoming out inside her as my dick twitches, rope after rope of cum painting her bowels white.

Resting for a moment, I pull out of her watching my cum start to leak from her stretched hole.

“You know... if you wanted to fuck, you could have just asked.” I say fixing my clothes as she gets up, pulling her jeans back up and over her ass, despite the cum leaking from her.

“I don't ask... for anything, and I prefer things more... violent than other women. I simply wanted to put you in the right mind-frame.” she says calmly, making me roll my eyes.

"Well... Mother, you started this. Don't be surprised when I summon you for a booty call." I say bluntly. "And you don't need to try and piss me off if you want to get a rough fucking, I'm more than happy to pound you." I say reaching forwards and groping her breast, my thumb circling her nipple teasingly, her corset torn as it hangs limply below her chest, her reaction the blatant molesting is nothing more than amusement.

"As you wish... I'm bound in servitude to you, my beloved Son. If you want to take advantage of your dear old mother, I am in no position to decline." she says with the same casual arrogance she always has. No sign of displeasure, uncomfortableness or even a hint of regret in her tone.

“...Are you trying to piss me off?” I ask with a sigh, placing a hand on her cheek as I rub my finger across her lips, smearing her black lipstick some more. “Maybe I should see what my dick looks like with some black lipstick stains on it, every time you open your mouth you annoy me, it's only fair you make it up to your master and put those sexy lips to better use.”

"If that is what you require of me, I was serious, however... don't let honour get you, and by extension me, killed." she says solemnly. "I could have the boy killed easily enough, it would be child's play to make it look like he killed himself in despair." she offers.

  
“No, I'll handle this myself. I don't need to run to mummy to protect me... I could use some magical supplies. I have some rituals I need to do.” I say making her raise an eyebrow.

  
“My storeroom is open to you, maybe you do take after me after all... you do know what you're doing, don't you? I'd rather not die because you decided to experiment.” she says bluntly.

“I have some experience in Necromancy, I just haven't had a chance to practice it lately, would be hard to explain to Xavier... probably Emma as well, it has a pretty bad reputation after all.” I say making her eyebrows raise.

“Then you are in the right place, I have long since taught these people to fear and respect magic, they will not get in your way.” she says with a look of approval. “Will that be all?” she asks after a moment.

**+10 Affection with Selene [30/100] for impressing her, and playing her game.**

...A small boost, but an increase all the same. Like she said, she's over ten thousand years old, I wasn't expecting anything different.

“No... like I said, you have a habit of annoying me when you open your mouth, time to change that. Kneel.” I order, I want to see how far I can push her before her indifference turns to annoyance, to know her limits.

Apparently, I haven't reached them yet as she sighs in fond amusement, dropping to her knees in front of me, without any prompting she pulls my still hard cock back out, stroking it gently.

"I'm so terribly sorry my words have hurt your fickle pride, is this better?" she asks mockingly as she leans in, placing a kiss on the side of my shaft, running her lips down it before she reaches the bottom, taking one of my balls into her mouth and sucking on it, still stroking my dick gently. Moving away, she does the same on the other side, before peppering my shaft with feather-light kisses, fondling my testes with her free hand. "Perhaps you want me to flatter you while I'm down here... would you like me to breathlessly tell you that you're the biggest I've ever seen? How much I love your taste?” she asks in between kisses and licks.

"No, I have other women for that. I just want to shut you up, now open up." I order, grabbing my shaft and pressing it against her lips. As her lips part, I use my grip to force her to take my entire shaft into her mouth, and throat immediately. Honestly, her oral skills were... exquisite, but this is less about me and more about her.

I know it's not going to do anything, it won't 'put her in her place' as I fuck her face brutally, giving her no time to breathe. And I know I'm just playing into her little games, but it doesn't make it any less enjoyable. She's even kind enough to press her lips down tightly, leaving the lipstick stain I wanted as she stares up at me with a look of entertainment.

All I can sense from her is amusement, she's too old and too experienced to be bothered by my treatment of her, just obediently taking it as she waits for me to be finished with her. It's the same indifference she had when surrendering to me in the first place, it's just a necessity for her survival, nothing more.

I'm reasonably sure she's deliberately making herself drool as much as possible, coating my dick in it as it leaks out of her mouth and down to her chin, and her tongue is hard at work as it rubs against my shaft with each thrust, her lips still smirking around the thick pole of meat violating her mouth.

She hums and moans as I fuck her face, but I have no doubt that's just another way of her playing with me, the vibrations feel good, however, so I won't complain.

After a few minutes... in which she demonstrates her ability to go without oxygen, a spell I think, I reach my next climax, pulling her head against my crotch till her lips press against my base as I let go.

Half of my load floods her mouth and throat, going straight to her stomach as she obediently swallows, and for the other half, I pull out, coating her long black hair with the sticky white substance.

Finishing with a satisfied sigh, I stare down at her watching some of my cum leaks out of her mouth and down onto her chin.

“Is that better, son? Is your pride nice and soothed now or do you need some flattering? Mmm... you taste so good, thank you for letting me suck your big hard dick.” she says with a sultry tone as she licks her lips, stopping as I put my shaft back in front of her mouth again.

"Clean me off." I order making her roll her eyes with a fondness that honestly baffles me. Empathy doesn't help me against her, I can feel her emotions, but I can't understand why she seems... approving? And her mind is a maze, thousands of years of memories make it hard to pinpoint the present, something I'm sure she's doing on purpose.

With no hesitation she leans forwards and starts licking me clean, getting the mixture of cum and saliva off my dick with a strange look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, it doesn't take her long to get me clean and tuck my dick away.

**+5 Affection with Selene [35/100] for showing promise**

...This fucking woman.

“Okay, I'll bite... why do you seem happy to have been facefucked? I'm pretty sure that it isn't a fetish of yours, so why are you so satisfied?” I ask as she remains on her knees. “Oh, get up. Submission doesn't suit you.” I say with a roll of my eyes as she rises.

"It's simple, my child. It shows you aren't a fool or a weakling. You have power over me, if you hesitated to abuse it, then I would decree you as an imbecile. Power is all that matters in this world, whether political, magical, economical or any other kind. You have it over me, it would be nothing but foolish if you didn't take advantage of it." she says bluntly. "I am at your mercy, and all you did was set me after an enemy, I wanted to know what kind of man you are, so I've been watching you. You change how you act from person to person, using whatever would better suit that person, it's a skilful act, but it made it difficult to see the true Kuro. You're a lustful being and yet you did not use your power over me to force me into your bed, I wanted to see why... was it the familial connection? I knew you lusted for me, your eyes wander often, and yet you didn't act on it. I was curious." she admits calmly.

Honestly... I'm still somewhat cautious around her, if anyone would be able to work out a way around the bond... it would be the ten thousand year old manipulator.

“I don't care if we're related, obviously.” I say making her smirk.

"And when annoyed, you wasted no time in abusing your power over me. I approve. If you have power, you should use it." Selene says with a smile, a genuine smile for just a moment before she goes back to smirking. "Never forget, you are the son of two of the most powerful beings on this world, you are not like other people, you are better... and they should know it." she says as she raises a hand and clicks her fingers, the table and her corset fixing themselves. Amusingly her thong repairs itself as well as it flies towards her and hits her jeans before falling to the floor.

“That doesn't mean I should go around making enemies pointlessly.” I say making her nod.

“Nor would I recommend that you do, you have a flair for manipulation, even if you mostly use it to get laid.” she says in amusement. “Convincing people to serve you is just logical. Never attempt to win by force what can be won by deception.” she says as I frown.

"Machiavelli?" I ask, recognising the quote. Did I look him up after playing Assassins Creed Brotherhood? Maybe.

"You know his work? He was a talented man, incredibly hard to manipulate as well... if you know his work then you should know this as well... It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both. You have a habit of taking other peoples women, the men won't love you for it, so you must make them fear to oppose you. Be loved by your women... but don't forget to keep them under control, and the men you took them from. Too many men have died because they took a woman that didn't belong to them." she advises, it's odd having a suddenly severe conversation when she still has my cum on her face and hair. "Nova Roma already fears you, the slaughter of so many soldiers has given you an almost Divine reputation, no doubt the cult is cultivating it, none will challenge you here... except those out of their minds with grief... you must make this reputation spread, it will prevent many battles."

“I'll think about what you have said... you can go back to whatever it is you do when you aren't spying on me now, run along.” I say bluntly, shooing her away with a deadpan look.

“Is it so wrong for a mother to keep an eye on her son?” she asks with a smirk.

“Right... motherly love is what makes you spy on me. Sure.” I say in my most deadpan voice.

“If you have a problem with my actions, you can simply discipline me... if you don't like my words, then force me to my knees and muffle them again.” she says with a shrug.

  
“Would it do anything?” I ask as she smirks.

"Of course not, but it made you feel better, didn't it?" she asks with a shrug. "You're so much more reasonable after you've had your fun, more prone to listen to people than your usual obstinate self. If that means laying back and spreading my legs before conversations, so be it. Honestly, It's almost endearing. Goodbye, my son." she says casually as she opens a portal and walks through it.

...She isn't wrong, I am more of a people person after I've had some fun, at least for a little while. Is it an insult if she's just telling the truth? Nah.

Which is why mother-fucker will never be an effective insult against me again. Bastard either now that I think about it.

Selene is a bitch... but she's a bitch that's growing on me.

Sighing I pick up the thong, I'm not leaving it around for someone else to take, and head out of the room, seeing a barrier break as I open the door, I really should look into wards when I have the time.

Heading to her storeroom in the palace, I take what I need, admiring her collection of magical reagents and ingredients. I have no doubt this is just a small portion of her collection, I'm sure she has some hideout with piles of magical treasures somewhere.

I could find it, could even claim it as my own... but as someone who really likes his things? Eh, she can keep them. I'll find other people to rob... plunder.

Wait, that doesn't really sound better. Loot? Pillage? Fuck it, might as well call it what it is.

I'll kill the men, plunder the loot and then take the women. I'm basically a magical barbarian. Might burn the homes down as well just to keep up the theme.

Heading back to the room in the basement, I ordered cleared, I smile. It's not much, but it's enough for now.

Setting up the ritual circle itself is a simple task, the knowledge of how it should be lain out is in my head, and my hands practically move by themselves as Isis helps guide them, ensuring that each line of chalk is flawlessly drawn, each candle placed in its precise place.

Sending my magic into the circle, I watch the flame of the candles turn a deep blue, a cold wind starting to blow from... nowhere and everywhere at once.

I'm starting small, just summoning simple ghosts... and it doesn't take long before they begin to form, five ethereal blue figures taking form in the middle of the circle. Knowing my part, I send my magic towards them, the Grimoire mentions that they can try and fight against the binding, but then the author wasn't blessed by Death was he? The binding takes immediately, five rings of black chains appearing around their necks as a mark of their servitude.

"We have come, as summoned... Master." the spectral voice echoes throughout the room, making me chuckle to myself.

Heh, the Necromancer Lord is back, baby. I suppose it's Necromancer King now though.

**\- Bonus Scene - Selene - **

Her son was proving fascinating... a Necromancer? When would he have had the time to practise it without being caught? She's seen nothing of it, and yet he was telling the truth. She was sure of it.

He had his flaws however, a strange and warped kind of honour for one, his insatiable lust for another, the fact that he got so attached to those he bedded the biggest of them.

Honestly, any woman who was willing to spread their legs for him had a way to avoid his wrath, a method to negotiate with him, a tool to bargain with him right between their legs.

If they simply gave their bodies to him, he'd happily help them to keep 'his girls' happy. He genuinely seemed to have real feelings for those he claimed as his.

She'd be disappointed in him if it wasn't also to her benefit, something as simple as taunting him into fucking her had warmed his actions with her considerably. Kuro didn't trust her at all, rightfully so, but before he sodomised her she would have said that he didn't like her at all... now there was a hint of affection in his words.

Once she'd given him two of her holes, he was so much more willing to take her advice, lacking the cold, untrusting look he usually gave her.

She'd have to keep an eye on those he bedded, just in case. She wasn't stupid enough to try and change it, to try and change him, it would only make him hostile towards her.

At the very least, she could do the motherly thing and make sure none of the girls her 'beloved' son stuck his dick in could hurt him, or use this flaw of his to his misfortune. Despite their... unusual relationship, she had a vested interest in keeping him alive, and several reasons to keep him happy and growing in power.

Not least of which was so she could experience that... rough treatment again, it was surprisingly enjoyable, she hadn't orgasmed in... years. Honestly, the least he could have done was aim a little lower, it would have been far better if he'd just fucked her normally.

Despite her power... she'd need a cushion to sit down for a couple of days. She was going to be sore in the morning.

**Authors Note: This could have been done sooner... but then Overwatch's Lunar New Year event started, and I suddenly had gaming to do, then I found a fic I really enjoyed (Dust in the Wind, by Buried in Ash on FF, it's a RWBY fic with the Courier from New Vegas as the MC, read all 300k+ words in one sitting) **

**Also, I would recommend checking out Solo Leveling by Jarl Draven, also on FF. It's just started, but I like what I've seen so far. It's a Gamer fic set in Dying Light. **


	15. Home, Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 15: Home, Sweet Home**

Repeating the ritual a few more times, I smile to myself as I look over the twenty-five Ghosts I've summoned to serve as my scouts and spies. All I need is materials, and my mother has more than I could ever use.

**Bestiary Entry Added**

**[Ghost]**

**The spirit of a deceased mortal, unable to move on. They seek a purpose in their unlife and will serve their summoner gleefully, happy to be of use. **

**They do not possess the skills to interact with the living or the mortal realm, but they can only be seen by those with a sensitivity to magic. **

**Each summoning will bring forth five of the restless spirits.**

Huh... that's new.

With the bonus experience that carried over from my past life, I have enough skill in necromancy to try something a bit more complicated than just summoning a basic ghost.

Cleaning up quickly, I calmly start again... a somewhat more complicated circle this time, it still doesn't take that long for me to set up my next summoning.

I need something a bit more... skilful than the basic ghost summon, something that can help me out with more than just spying.

As three more spectral forms start to manifest, I quickly bind them with my magic, with a slight bit more of a struggle. The ghosts were happy to be summoned, but these ones put up a bit of a fight before it becomes clear my skill and power far exceed their own.

**Bestiary Entry Added**

**[Scheming Spirit]**

**Cunning and conniving in life, their deaths haven't blunted their intellect. These spirits are masters of manipulation and twisting mortals.**

**They will serve willingly... as long as the summoner possesses the power to bind them in the initial summon. If the Necromancer fails to bind them, they will attempt to possess their summoner. **

**They do not possess the skills to interact with objects in the mortal realms, but they can possess mortals and influence their thoughts and actions.**

**Each summoning will bring forth three of the conniving spirits.**

There we go... possession is a powerful thing. They can't fully take control, but they can influence people and monitor them. Once someone is possessed, they won't be able to sneeze without me knowing about it.

...I'll take fifteen.

Four repeats of the summoning later, I send my spirits out and put them t work... the Ghosts will encircle the city, no-one will be able to enter or exit without me seeing them, they have an instinctive sense of where the living are, being drawn to them... and while the Brazilian jungle surrounding us is overflowing with life, humans stand out far more than any of the creatures.

The Scheming Spirits will handle watching certain essential people in Nova Roma, possessing them in their sleep. It'll help me keep an eye on the different factions as well as subtly influence them.

The people who seemed angry at my marriage and ascension. Tertulla, I know she's loyal... but it's smart to keep an eye on any cult, no matter their goals. Titus's son and wife. Some important nobles, like Marcus and a few others.

I don't need to have every single person possessed, just the important ones... that way I can track each faction. They all give me lip service as their King, but they're self-serving nobles... they'll serve me as long as it benefits them, which means I can't trust them.

Especially when I'm away from Nova Roma, they fear and respect me now... but people have short memories, and I need to keep them under control even when I'm back in New York or Massachusetts.

The ritual to summon them was easy... but time-consuming, each time I did it I had to redraw the circle and replace all the materials... and that's taken a decent amount of my night.

Most of it, in fact...

With only a few hours left before sunrise, I head back to my room, careful not to wake Amara up as I lay on the bed, bringing out my White Magic Grimoire.

Flipping it open to where I left off, the diary of a White Mage working in a hospital, I start reading despite the darkness of the room.

**\- Next Morning -**

Honestly, I miss sleep... a lot.

I got a new spell from my nightly reading, one that will serve me well, but I really miss sleeping the night away.

**[Cure Disabilities] **

**500 MP to cast**

**Heal any disabilities the target has, more severe disabilities will require a higher level of White Magic **

**Effect – Heals the target of any disabilities**

**Range – Touching **

I had thought that Purify Imperfections would do that... but that is more of a cosmetic imperfection that anything important. It's basically a cure-all for blemishes, sun-burns and anything else it sees as an imperfection.

Not the most useful... but this? This I can use.

_ **[The Quest for Vanessa's Sexy Booty] updated** _

_ **Objective: Use cure imperfections to make Wade Wilson the sexy son of a bitch he is** _

_ **Reward: Sexy times with Wade and Vanessa (She'll agree to it, probably), become besties with the most popular Comic book Character (according to me, no I don't care that Batman always wins the polls, really I don't. What's Batman got anyway? Money? What kind of super-power is that. Loser. I could kick his ass.), I'll get you a cool present? Please? Vanessa doesn't mind, but I look like a shrivelled cancerous ballsack. ** _

Or perhaps it is useful? I figured I'd have to deal with Wade's cancer first, otherwise wouldn't his cancer just make him all... Deadpool again right after?

**Eh. **

**It's magic, don't think about it too much.**

**Really, Deadpool only stays hideous because it's part of his Comic Book Character, like Spider-Man being unlucky with love and broke, despite being surrounded by sexy girls and a genius. **

**This world uses Comic-book logic a lot of the time, but I can bypass it for things like this.**

...Right, Comic-book logic. That's always fun. Whatever, I don't even know where he is. I'm sure he'll show up out of the blue at some point, but I don't feel like looking for him.

"So, what's on my agenda for today?" I ask Ilithyia as my body slaves dress me. Apparently, it's 'weird' for a king to dress himself. Tch. It's weird for someone to need dressing once they aren't babies any-more... but playing the part is important.

"The Gladiator's execution starts at midday, there was a noble wanting to meet with you this morning, but it was nothing important, and we were... busy. He'll likely return sooner rather than later, but I can deal with him." she replies calmly, making my lips twitch.

I was busy... being balls deep in my wife... then my wife's mother and then my wife again... and then my mother in law again.

Look, I can give up sleep if it's necessary... I could even give up sex to focus for a while. I sure as fuck am not giving up both, and I like sex more than sleep.

"Anything I need to worry about?" I ask, making her scoff.

"Just a mildly influential noble trying to benefit from your favour, I think he wants to try and get you to take his daughter as a concubine, nothing out of the ordinary. Since it's become known that I'm your concubine, you should expect people to try and get you to take them, or their female family members, as well. Some just want to brag about having a connection to royalty, some are ambitious and are trying to use you... others are followers of the cult wishing to get some of your 'divine' blood in their family. I'll handle most of the offers and requests, do let me know if there is any particular woman you desire as a concubine." she says calmly, making me smirk.

Keeping her was a smart decision, she can handle the nobles by herself for the most part.

“What about Lucretia?” I say, still thinking about how close Lucy Lawless is to me.

"Hmm... easily done, but it would make things complicated in the long run. She's a nobody, for the most part, a small family with a decent amount of wealth. If you take her, all the minor nobles and civilians wanting to be nobles will get it in their head that they have a chance. At the moment it's just the more powerful ones." she admits.

"Hmm... any advice?" I ask... it's why I kept her around after all.

“Use your new marriage as an excuse to not pick anyone immediately, but make it clear you are willing to accept more. I can pick a few that are worth your attention, and opening yourself up for courtship will draw them to you instead of you being the one to approach them. I can handle most of it, a few rumours here and there courtesy of the cult, all you will have to do is wait for them to approach you, and decide if you want them or not. As for Lucretia? If you desire her, you can take her secretly. An affair or two is practically expected of you." she admits making me smirk. "Though... if you decide you want a married woman as one of your lovers, do warn me ahead of time so I can handle any issues that come of it." she adds.

"..shouldn't you be warning me away from married women?" I ask, making her scoff again.

"You're the King of Nova Roma, even more importantly you are the Prophesied King, foretold for hundreds of years. You could walk up to any woman in Nova Roma, from the lowest slave to the highest noble, and command her to your bed, they could no more deny you than I can. I just want to be ready if any of their husbands are foolish enough to try and get revenge." she deadpans, making me chuckle.

  
“I'll keep that in mind.”

I have to admit, I like the idea of being this supreme being that can't be defied. Still, while some of the women here are beautiful, I'd rather... be a bit more subtle than that. Honestly, I already plan on getting Domitia, Titus's wife.

Mostly because her family is powerful and I want her under my command to stop her from acting out over the whole dead husband thing, but also because she has some of the biggest tits I've seen in Nova Roma. Also, I'm still annoyed Titus turned down my offer, and while I won't punish his family... cucking him from beyond the grave is a different story.

I don't like being turned down on the rare occasion I try and give someone a chance after they've acted against me. My mercy is in small supply, so when I go out of my way to be kind... and then get turned down... then that's something I just can't stand... which is why I am absolutely justified in my desire to fuck his widow.

I even know how I can get her to come to my bed willingly, if not happily. Frankly, I don't particularly care about her happiness, not after she tried to convince the other nobles to rebel in the hopes of freeing her husband. It moved her from potential asset to potential enemy, and I'm not going to wait for her to decide she wants revenge for her husband, despite his warning. Grief is a dangerous thing, after all, it can make people forget something as simple as self-preservation...

It's why I'm going to hunt down the escaping Hydra agent, the one whose brother I killed. She's a minor threat at best, but I still want that threat to be neutralised as soon as possible. If you're dealing with someone, make sure to deal with their family as well. Vengeance is such an annoying motivator.

"So... I'm free after the gladiator fights?" I ask, making her nod, checking a list she has. "Wonderful... I have something I have to do later then, so I'll be unavailable for the rest of the day once I am done at the colosseum."

I've had the Black Key sitting in my inventory for a while now... so I want to give it a try, see where it takes me. It was a reward from Death, so leaving it means ignoring a potential resource. She's warned me that the time-loop will break tonight, at midnight...

I wouldn't get it as a reward if it wasn't something useful for me, and I need every advantage I can get to survive this world, especially now that I have HYDRA's attention, at least with Daddy Dearest I have time to finish his 'mission' he gave me before he comes and kicks my ass.

"I'll handle anyone who comes to meet with you, they might get a bit annoyed, but you're the King, if you are busy they have no right to complain." she says, making a note as I smile, she was definitely worth keeping as my Regent, it takes a lot of my shoulders.

“Sibyl, can you go and wait on Amara for me?” I ask calmly, getting a happy smile from the innocent slave as she bows deeply, heading off to find Amara.

The moment the door closes, my smile turns into a hungry smirk, Ilithyia shivering slightly.

“Your Majesty... we don't have time for...” she says weakly, yelping as I pull her closer.

"Then we better be quick... unless you'd rather me stop?" I ask with a smirk as she pales, shaking her head shamefully. "That's what I thought..." I say, pulling her dress up with a grin. "Sura, just... wait there for a moment." I say casually, my other body-slave standing a few feet away as I drop my trousers and slide into Ilithyia's already soaked pussy.

**\- Later -**

"Sorry, I'm late..." I say casually as I sit down on the throne-like chair in the colosseum, my box having the best view of the arena floor. "I got caught up in someone, it delayed me a bit." I admit.

Ilithyia was supposed to come with me... but she's having a bit of trouble moving at the moment. Sura and Amana are taking care of her, and Amara is catching up with some friends. I've let Laura have a day to relax, a new and strange thing for her.

It came as no surprise that she immediately stripped off and made the slaves run her another bath.

"You can't be late, your Majesty... we can only be early." Lucretia says obediently before she frowns. "But don't you mean... something?" she asks, making me laugh.

"No, no, I do not." I reply with a smirk, making her eyes widen as she blushes slightly. "You are... Melitta, are you not?" I ask, looking at one of the two women Lucretia brought with her, making the slave girl look down, she's... better dressed than usual, a long blue dress on, with a very deep cleavage and an exposed back and shoulders, her hair seemed... styled slightly, and she's even got the slightest hint of make-up. Curious for a slave.

“I am, your Majesty.” she says sadly, making me frown slightly.

"Why did you bring Oenomaus's wife here?" I ask Lucretia, seeing the gladiator himself walking into the arena, uninjured and well-rested as per my orders, with a sword in his hand.

"She requested to be here, I had no reason to decline... and I was planning on gifting her to you, as an apology for my Gladiator's actions, her and Saxa both actually." she says gesturing to the other woman, she's clearly had a far more active life than the other slaves, a tall blonde woman in thin leather armour covering her... somewhat, the tiny armoured top only covers her breasts and the small leather loincloth covering her privates... mostly, she's clearly naked beneath it. Even then it seems to be more enticing than anything that's supposed to protect her... the twin iron daggers at her waist makes me raise an eyebrow.

Letting a slave hold a weapon in the same room as your King? Lucretia is taking a chance there... I could have her killed for that without anyone objecting.

"Oh?" I say mildly interested despite myself as I look them over, Melitta barely notices as she stares down into the arena, her husband standing proudly in the middle of it. At the same time, some old man gives a speech about his crimes and my judgement. Saxa barely hides her scowl, she's a prideful one, it's rare to see a female slave trained to fight.

“I thought she would make a good bodyguard, even if you don't truly need one. It's a sign of your status more than anything else.” she admits. “And I thought you'd appreciate a guard that can at least... see to your needs.” she says with a sultry smirk, which I return.

"Well... you aren't wrong." I admit, looking over Saxa again. "She is beautiful... but what if I'd prefer a more... high-class woman, to see to my needs?" I ask with a smirk, looking over Lucretia's body blatantly, she's dressed up for me, a deep red dress with plentiful cleavage.

  
“Then you merely need to give the order, My King... I am at your command.” she says with a hungry look, making me chuckle.

"We'll have to... talk when we have time, but it seems it's about to begin." I say as a pair of lions are lead into the ring... where did they get a couple of lions... in the middle of Brazil?

Looking into Lucretia's mind I snort, Selene brought them and taught them to breed them when she made this place. Of course, she did.

Standing up, I looked down into the Arena and raise my hand, everyone's looking towards me, waiting on my word to begin. Lowering it, the lions are let off the chains, the handlers running out of the arena as I sit back down.

There's a rather large crowd in the colosseum today. Honestly, they're almost painfully loud to my vampiric ears. I know why it's so packed... this is my first public appearance, at least the first one where the civilians can see me, instead of just the nobles.

Oenomaus is an excellent fighter, I'll give credit where it is due... he's almost painfully slow, but that's the Vampire in me talking, he's in good shape for a baseline human, and he actually manages to take down both lions, with only a few injuries.

The smell of blood makes me grip the arm of my chair just a bit tighter, keeping my hunger under control.

He doesn't get time to catch his breath as another Gladiator enters the arena, more heavily armoured and better equipped. It's not fair, but this is an execution, not a battle. There's no doubt's about who will win, the people who came here to watch are here to see Oenomaus die, and they'll get what they want.

Honestly, Roman's are bloodthirsty.

Oenomaus still manages to put up a good fight, despite the odds, but with the claw wound across his chest and the heavy armour the man is wearing, he can't hold of the other mans assault, and before long his blade has been knocked away, a sharp slash across his chest as he falls to his knees.

The other gladiator stops, looking up at me. Heh, I've always wanted to do this.

Holding my hand out, I pause for a moment before giving the thumbs down, a cheer filling the arena as the other gladiator turns back around, plunging the blade into Oenomaus's chest.

Honestly... colosseum fights are boring, don't get me wrong I can see the appeal, but my own skills makes it all seem so... slow. I could have killed both the fighters without a care, even with the sunlight beating down on the arena.

Still, it's fun to be the guy giving the thumbs down.

“And that is that dealt with...” I say with a stretch, glancing at the crying Melitta. “Take the body and see that it's given the proper burial rites, I'll take Saxa now, but Melitta should have time to grieve first.” I say making Lucretia bow deeply.

"Of course, your Majesty... your mercy knows no bounds." she says, making me roll my eyes.

“Give her some time... and when you bring her, we can... talk more. In private.” I say with a smirk, wrapping an arm around her waist, squeezing her ass over her dress making her yelp slightly, returning my smirk.

“Of course... we can... 'talk' the night away, you'll find me an... enthralling conversationalist.” she promises, her hand running along my chest, her body pressed against mine.

“Oh, you're fun... but we both have things to do, business before pleasure after all.” I say, giving her one last squeeze and letting go. “Saxa, follow me... we're leaving.” I say to my new 'bodyguard'.

"...yes, Master." she says, a hint of anger in her tone. She's a fierce one, and she does not like serving... interesting. It's what got her thrown into the colosseum, she was supposed to die quickly after she proved too troublesome to stay as a regular slave. Telepathy is useful for these kinds of things.

Heading out of the arena, I have to play the benevolent monarch with some of my subjects, the nobles who have the gall to approach me are all very impressed and proud that I know their names (did I use Telepathy? Yes.), puffing up like peacocks.

"Your Majesty, a pleasure to see you again." Domitia says as she approaches, her son right behind her. She brought him here to try and lift his spirits after his father's death. "Once again, you have my thanks for allowing me to give Titus a proper burial." she says with a deep bow, unknowingly giving me a magnificent view at her massive tits, her dress having the deep cleavage that's so prevalent here.

**-100 Reputation with Numerius Calavius [-100/100] for murdering his father and ogling his mother.**

Looking at the son, I smirk at him, making his carefully blank face turn into a deep scowl, his hand moving in his pocket before he calms himself.

He has a dagger... and he wants to kill me because the spirit is whispering into his ear.

I need to show that I can be a merciful king, and sparing a grieving son after he loses his mind to grief should do it.

Exchanging small talk with his mother, I walk passed her, giving him the final nudge with my telepathy to make him decide that this is his best chance, with the target of his rage right next to him.

He's a dumb kid... which is why it's no surprise that despite his closeness, despite me having my back turned, he still fails to even stab me, Saxa quickly grabbing him and ripping the dagger from his hand, smashing him into the ground as people start screaming and shouting.

Turning around, I look down at him with mild amusement, picking up the dagger and looking it over.

“Even if that had worked, boy... did you really think you could kill someone as strong as me with an iron dagger?” I ask bluntly, getting a groan of pain as Saxa does her duty of pinning him to the ground, her own dagger at his throat. “Guards! Take him to the Palace dungeons, I take it you had no part in this?” I ask Domitia as she stares in horror.

“I... no, y-your majesty... please... he- he's just a child.” she begs quickly, her eyes filled with tears as she watches two of the Nova Roma guards grab her son roughly.

"You may go with them, have her put in one of the meeting rooms until I get there." I order, getting a quick acknowledgement from the guards, who reach for her. "She's a guest... not a prisoner, I expect her treatment to reflect that." I warn causally, passing the would-be murder weapon over.

Honestly, I'm offended. You don't kill a king with an iron dagger, that's for killing giant rats and goblins before you get to the better gear. Fucking noobs, Vampire Kings are at least end-boss battles.

I know I told him to do it, but he could have at least put more effort into it.

“Well done Saxa, not a bad start to the job, huh?” I ask with a laugh as she looks at me with a frown.

"Master... would that knife have actually hurt you?" she asks hesitantly making me chuckle. "Probably... being stabbed stings like a bitch, but would it have done any major damage? No. Cut out my heart, cut off my head, it won't do more than inconvenience me." I say casually. Certainly not with a basic ass dagger, I'm in no rush to be decapitated, but as long as it isn't enchanted or magical, I should survive it. The God-killer blade would kill me, but that's in my inventory.

**+20 Affection with Saxa [30/100] because she likes powerful and dangerous men**

Still, I should be careful. This is marvel, where countless stupidly powerful weapons and artifacts are just left lying around where anyone can find them.

Deciding to make them sweat it, I take the long way back to the palace, exploring my city for a while before I head back.

It's no surprise that I'm rushed by Ilithyia and Amara when I get back, Amara fussing over me as I sigh.

  
“Babe, I'm fine... really, I am.” I say with a chuckle. “I can't be taken out by a grieving child with a tiny knife.” I say calmly.

“When I heard... I know you are strong, but that doesn't stop me from worrying.” she admits, sighing in relief as she finds no injuries.

“I don't mind... it's cute.” I say with a smirk, making her blush, slapping my chest lightly. “Who is your friend?” I ask, noticing another young woman in the background, a polite distance away.

“Oh, right! Seppia, come here. My Love, this is Seppia Lesius, she is one of my childhood friends, we were catching up since I've been away.” she says, calming down now that she's seen me in person.

  
“It's an honour to meet you, your Majesty.” she says politely with a courtesy.

“The pleasure is mine, a friend of Amara's is a friend of mine.” I say, taking her hand and kissing it, making her blush and giggle. She's a cult member... the one who passed the offer to kill the former king onto Ilithyia's body-slave, Amana... interesting.

The cult clearly keeps a close eye on the royals.

"Amara, his Majesty has some royal duties to deal with, why don't you and Seppia head back upstairs?" Ilithyia says, Amara, agreeing (despite technically outranking her, which is another reason I kept Ilithyia... Amara isn't ready for the burden of leadership, she's still a teenager).

As Amara kisses me goodbye, I hug her, whispering something into her ear, her eyes widening before she nods with a light blush.

“So, which room is Domitia in?” I ask casually.

**\- Amara -**

“So... why have you been so embarrassed since your beloved hugged you?” Seppia asked in amusement, sitting on her bed as she combed her hair.

“Just something he asked for...” she admitted, thinking about how to fulfil her lovers request.

“Oh? And what would that be? It can't just be sex, you've been bragging about his stamina and size all day... so what's made you so shy all of a sudden.” Seppia asked with a giggle.

  
“...a threesome.” Amara admitted with a blush.

“Oh? With the slaves? Or with your mother, I suppose that would be embarrassing...” Seppia admitted making her shake her head.

"Not that, I've seen mother and Kuro together, often at that... he wants a threesome with me... and you." she admitted, making Seppia freeze.

“M-me? I...” Seppia started, a blush growing on her beautiful face.

  
“You can say no, he made that clear...” she said quickly making Seppia shake her head.

"Say, no? To the King of Nova Roma? The King, who according to the unbiased source of you, has a dick the size of your forearm and can go all night without resting? Who has magical fingers and a tongue that made you sing? I think not... I'll happily see if he lives up to his reputation." she replied with a smirk, her surprise fading. "I'm just surprised that's what he asked for... but if the King wants me in his bed, I'll be there..." she said with a sultry smirk.

“Why would it be a surprise? You are beautiful...” Amara said, turning around and looking over her friend.

“Not as beautiful as his wife... he's a lucky man.” Seppia replied, leaning forwards slightly.

"...It wouldn't do to disappoint him tonight, perhaps we should... practice?" she asked, biting her lip with hooded eyes as she stared into her friend's eyes.

“A king deserves only the best... we can't let him down.” Seppia replied with a smirk, leaning forwards as their lips met, their tongues immediately intertwining.

**\- Kuro -**

My hot wife is making out with her equally hot friend, and I'm not there.

Something being a king is great... and sometimes responsibility sucks.

Walking into the room, I dismiss the guards with a casual gesture, staring down at Domitia as she tearfully looks up at me. I don't feel guilty, his mind was wandering to murder even without my nudging, I just sped things up.

"You realise I can't let attempted regicide go unpunished? No matter the reason?" I say calmly, making her start to rise from the chair quickly before I place a firm hand on her shoulder and forced her back into the seat.

“I... I do, your majesty... but he's just a grief-stricken boy... a child.” she starts making me frown.

He's mentally a child, perhaps.

“He's around my age... do I seem like a child to you?” I ask bluntly, making her eyes widen quickly.

  
“N-no your Majesty, but you are no normal b- man...” she says, flattering me.

“No, I'm not. But that doesn't mean his age is an excuse for trying to kill his king, tossing away his fathers efforts to stop me from punishing your entire family.” I say calmly.

“Th-there is no need to take his life...” she tries again, changing tracks. “Please... he's all I have left.” she admits.

Honestly, I probably shouldn't find this entertaining, but she's a problem and her son wanted me dead either way. I'm stopping a problem before it can become a problem, it might have taken years, but she would eventually have acted against me. Even if she didn't... her son would have after he took over the family. This way, I have a reliable method to turn Domitia into one of my servants, getting her into my bed 'willingly' is the hard part... and now I have the right leverage.

Humming noncommitedly, I move my hand from her shoulder to her chin, making her look me in the eyes.

"You realise I can't allow him to become the head of the House Calavius? Not when he's shown such anger towards my Rule?" I ask, making her nod quickly.

  
“There are over people who can take over... Titus's nephew and his son.” she promises quickly.

“I... am willing to spare him, to place him under house arrest, for the rest of his life.” I start, placing a finger on her lips when she goes to speak. “However, I will require... restitutions from the House Calavius, and from you.” I say calmly, my hand moving down to her neck, then lower still, pausing just before it reaches her breasts, her eyes widening slightly.

"I... what do you require of the House Calavius." she asks hesitantly.

"The loyalty and support of your house and I think tying your house to mine is only... logical. How convenient that there's a newly widowed woman who can fulfil that by becoming my concubine?" I say rhetorically.

“You... you want me as a concubine?” she asks with a frown, making me smirk.

“Isn't it obvious? I don't trust you, or your house... two of your men have committed treason in the last week. I should have you all crucified as traitors, your bodies thrown to the beasts... but I don't want to start my reign so bloodily. I can't trust you... so I need a way to keep your house in line.” I say calmly.

“I see... I'd be a hostage.” she realises, calming down oddly enough. The idea of my doing this to keep her house in line is more acceptable. Romans.

“You'd be my concubine, with all that entails.” I say, moving my hand lower and groping one of her large covered breasts lightly, making her frown slightly but not resist. “But yes, you'd be a hostage to keep your house loyal.”

Her house is one of the three most powerful in Nova Roma, and I already have the most powerful, House Crassus at my command since it's lady is the leader of the cult. This should make things go so much smoother.

"I... may I think about this?" she asks, making me scoff.

"No, either you accept now, or your son will be executed within the next hour, I want this dealt with immediately." I say plainly, I have no reason to delay this after all.

Will this cause me to get a reputation as a lustful king? Yes, but that's also a part of my plan. No one is perfect, and exposing a weakness will make people lower their guard.

If anyone tries to manipulate me, they'll use my 'weakness' to do it, either sending women to slither into my inner circle or if they are women, do it themselves... and that means they'll be in a position where my skills will be able to turn them to my side.

Appear weak when you are strong and strong when you are weak. Sun Tzu's words in the Art of War. My lust isn't a weakness, it's a weapon. Those who try to use my desire against me will fall to both my telepathy and my Eromancy.

I'm a fan of Sun Tzu, he has a lot of good points...

The greatest victory is that which requires no battle. Which is why I'm going to make sure no-one can rise up against me in Nova Roma, so I don't have to fight a second civil war down the line. I can't avoid fighting forever, but every enemy I deal with before they can attack is another victory.

“I... understand, my King. I accept.” she says with a sigh.

"Wonderful... come with me." I say calmly, turning and walking away. I can hear her quickly jump up, trying to keep up with my quick stride. It's actually a bit of a problem to keep myself at a pace humans could keep up with, my 'walk' speed is ridiculous if I don't force myself to slow down.

Heading to the dungeon, I nod to the guards and send them away. The cult is very efficient... and widespread, most of the guards are the cults loyalists, which makes them take my word as the word of god.

If I say to leave me alone with the prisoner, then they'll leave the prisoner and me alone and not ask a single question when they return, no matter the state of the prisoner... hell they wouldn't even question it if the prisoner just... disappeared.

"M-mother?" Numerius says hesitantly, his face moderately bloodied, Domitia rushing towards him and looking over his wounds.

"Hm, the guards clearly weren't happy with you..." I say with a laugh, making him scowl at me. "Oh, don't give me that look... I'm just here to tell you that you're being let out soon..." I say with a smirk, his eyes widening as he looks at me in confusion. "By the power invested in me as King, I sentence you to eternal house arrest, you are to remain in your family mansion till the end of your days... if you step foot off the grounds, I'll have you put down on sight."

“Why would you-” he starts angrily, making his mother cover his mouth quickly.

“Just thank his Majesty, and apologise, Numerius.” she pleads with him, making him scowl at us.

  
“Thank him? Apologise to the bastard who murdered my father?!” he growls, standing up and glaring at me. Huh... I might have overdone it with my telepathic nudge.

“If you want to live? Yes... after all, your mother is making a big sacrifice to save you.” I say casually, pulling her in front of me, my hand reaching around and groping her breast.

“P-please, my king... not in front of my son.” she says weakly.

“GET YOUR HANDS-” he bellows, rushing towards me. Chains made of light shoot out from the wall behind him, dragging him painfully back to it, binding him in place on the bench.

  
“Let me be clear, Numerius. If you don't stop fighting... it won't just be you, it'll be your entire House that is executed for Treason. Your mother, your uncle, your third cousin five times removed. I'll wipe the House of Calavius off the face of Nova Roma if I have to.” I say, the spirit amplifying his fear. “Your mother is to become my concubine... and hostage to keep your family loyal, that means she'll be warming my bed often, and my hands will be all over her, exactly as often as I want... like now for instance.” I say gripping the front of her dress and tearing it down, her breasts bouncing free, her nipples hard from the cold dungeon air. It's always cold down here... I think Selene enchanted it that way.

"M-my king-" she starts before she trails off, a cold look from me killing her protests. He's pissing me off, the fact that he can't seem to accept defeat is annoying me, and I need to kill the fight in him, here and now. All I did was speed up what he was already feeling, but even with me trying to suppress it he's still so... irritating.

"Silence, the brat needs to learn the penalty of crossing me... I want you to know that every time you irritate me... it'll be your mother paying the price. Try anything even remotely treasonous again, and I'll have each and every member of your family publicly executed. Am I clear?" I ask coldly. "Or would you rather watch your entire family die for your arrogance?"

“I... I understand.” he says, paling as the spirit makes him picture my threats.

"Good... now let's put your new-found common sense to the test, and then you can go home..." I say casually. "All you have to do is apologise for trying to kill me, and thank me for my mercy.." I say, dispelling the chains holding him in place.

I can see the indecision in his eyes, his pride warring with his common sense, but after just a moment of hesitation, he bows, the spirit reinforcing his submission as the correct thing to do.

“I... apologise your Majesty... I was mad with grief.” he grounds out, looking almost pained from his words. “T-thank you... for showing me mercy.” he says, the words getting caught in his throat for a moment as I smirk.

“Now was that so hard? Domitia... you can take the fool back to your home... and I expect you back at the palace tomorrow morning. Make sure your House understand how close to extinction, and that they need to keep Numerius under control. “ I order calmly, letting her pull her dress back up.

“I will, your majesty... I will return for my new... position in the morning.” she agrees quickly, clearly just wanting to get the idiot out of here.

Leading them out, I pass my orders onto Ilithyia before I pause.

“Why did you spare him?” Laura asks, leaning against the wall.

“Because he's an idiot child, and it's more valuable to get the loyalty of his house than it is to just kill him.” I say with a shrug.

“Hm. I would have killed him, but I don't get all these... games everyone plays. They all say one thing and mean three others. No one tells the truth.” she says with a scowl.

"It's politics, and it's a necessary evil, unfortunately." I admit, getting a sigh from her.

"I'll just leave that to you since we are partners. I'll do the stabbing, you do the thinking." she offers calmly, making me chuckle.

"Works for me, but when it comes to HYDRA, I think I'll have to do some stabbing as well." I say with a shrug.

"HYDRA won't leave us alone, will they? Should we go looking for them?" she asks, making me shake my head calmly.

"No... not just yet, soon we'll head to meet an ally of mine, she has the resources we'll need to find HYDRA. I already have some ideas about how we can find them... for now we can just relax." I recommend receiving a shrug from her.

**+5 Affection with Laura Kinney [40/100] for letting her relax**

"Fine. Tell me when it's time to kill them. I'm going to take another bath." she says, turning around and walking away.

...she's a pretty simple girl. Take baths until it's time to kill stuff. Well, she's easily satisfied at least.

Heading back to my ritual room, I pull out the black key, looking it over carefully.

It's just a large iron-like key, pitch black and cold to the touch.

Sticking it outwards and turning it makes a rift appear in the air, a black person-sized tear floating in the air... well, I've come this far...

I don't think it will be that dangerous, but I'm still drawing the Godkiller Sword in preparation. If things go south, I will be ready.

Walking through it, I close my eyes briefly as I'm yanked through a black and purple void, it only lasts for a couple of seconds before I'm spat out of the other side, landing on some dark black rocks.

Looking around, I frown as I see the sky... a deep rich purple, with a black sun floating in the distance. Despite that... it doesn't change the fact that it's still bright out... nor does it weaken me despite the warmth of the black sun bearing down on me.

Hm.

Looking around, I look over the edge of the black rock I'm standing on, wincing at the void below... I seem to be on a giant floating island, made of pitch-black stone, some spiking up in large jagged formations.

Turning back around, I freeze as my eyes land on the only real landmark on this city-sized platform, a single large black tower sitting on top of what seems like a hill made of molten rock... with spikes coming off it. The hill has trails of lava pouring down it, small rivers of lava leading into the glowing moat at the bottom of it... there's a single bridge of black stone going over the moat towards the front of the tower.

It's a fair distance away, but I clear it at record speeds, quite literally leaping over a canyon in the process without any of my usual caution or hesitation, reaching the bottom of the bridge in a matter of seconds.

The small guards standing around it grab their weapons, clunky armour of black rock covering their imp-like bodies.

Before I can say anything, a pulse of magic comes from the tower itself, my Roman attire being replaced with a set of heavy black armour, a gauntlet with a glowing red gem embedded in it on my hand, a large helmet on my head with a crown of spikes coming off the top.

"M-mastah?" one of the imps asks, moving towards me slowly, lifting the gauntlet, I reassert my command over them swiftly, making them all burst into cheers, throwing their weapons into the air... one of them being struck unconscious as a thick black club comes down on his skull.

“It's the Mastah!” “The Mastah has returned!” “For the Overlord!” “Long live the Overlord!”

Their cheering is infectious, and I can feel a grin forming on my face under my helm, the enchantment that causes my face to be shrouded hiding it away.

"It's been a while... but I have returned!" I roar, the helm making my voice deeper and more... booming, the minions bursting into even bigger celebrations at my declaration... I think? One of them started beating the other with his club, but I think it's in celebration? They both look happy enough. Demented little imps. "Where is Gnarl? We have much to discuss." I say making them stop cheering (mostly) as they run back over the bridge, shouting to follow them.

Heading across the bridge, I'm not so distracted that I can't see the signs off battle, some of the stone damaged with cuts, smashed bricks and... acid burns?

Apparently, I've not been the only one having to deal with problems. I'll need Gnarl to give me a full sitrep when I meet him, clearly my tower has been under attack recently.

Heading to the large doors, I have to admit my patience is at its limits... unable to wait any longer for them to push the giant doors open, I simply kick them open, a loud bang echoing through the tower as I stroll in.

It's not like I left it, that much is clear. My throne room didn't have nearly this much lava in it, but I have to admit, the waterfall of lava falling behind the silver throne with blood-red velvet decorating it, then trailing down the sides of the stairs is a very nice touch. So is the deep red carpet going along the middle of the room, and up the stairs towards my throne.

Two sets of staircases spiral up around each side of the throne, leading into the deeper tower, but instead of following the minions as they rush upstairs, I simply walk up to the throne, running my hand along its armrest before I turn and lower myself into it.

Immediately I get my final confirmation, the tower linking up with me at once, the entire island in my vision as I enter the bird's eye view I used to use to customise my hub world.

This is my tower... I don't know how it survived, I don't know how it got here... but this is my Hub, the seat of my power.

"Master?!" a musical voice calls out, making me return to first-person view as I look down the stairs, smiling painfully wide at the sight of a beautiful woman with long white hair... and a pair of elven ears poking out of the side.

“He must be, the Gauntlet wouldn't let a pretender use it! You've returned, oh Glorious Overlord!” Gnarl cheers, Quaver doing a jig in the background before one of the browns whacks him.

“It's good to be back... so, what have I missed?”

**\- Dracula - **

Tossing the corpse over to the side, it's neck snapped, he scoffed to himself.

Mortals had grown arrogant over the years, in times past they would never have tried fighting him... but the advancement of technology had convinced them that they had a chance, their 'guns' giving them undeserved confidence.

All he wanted was a meal, he wasn't even going to fully drain the girl... but her boyfriend took offence to how quickly she agreed to leave the 'club' with him.

Not to mention, the vampire hunters were as annoying as possible, he was sure there was a Van Hellsing around here somewhere, and that Daywalker scum was searching the city of New York for him and Lilith was tracking him as well. As if he could be found if he didn't desire to be found.

“**Don't be so sure, abomination” **a cold voice said, drawing his attention, a smirk growing on his face as he saw Death's empty black eyes staring at him.

"I can't be found by anyone who isn't an immortal deity." he corrected casually, unafraid of her anger. He'd long since realised that she was very much limited in her actions, she could end him with as little effort as he used to kill the dumb human, but she couldn't without breaking some rule that dominated her existence. "And what can I do for you, old friend?" he asked mockingly, watching her emotionless face fall into a deep scowl for a brief moment before it faded.

“**If you slay my agent, I will use what little actions I can take to destroy you.” **

"You're a few hundred years too late to scare me, I haven't feared my end in a long time." he said calmly, unworried by her glare. "If anyone should be annoyed, it's me... using my son as a weapon. Tut tut." he said scoldingly, hearing her growl under her breath.

“**Consider yourself warned.” **she said as she blinked out of existence.

Tch, that could have been entertaining if she stuck around. Death was always good for a laugh, her centuries of plots and plans to slay him had proven highly enjoyable. He was still sure she was responsible for the Van Hellsing's

Besides, he wasn't just going to kill his son while he was still so weak.

Where would the challenge be? The honour and glory in combat?

He was immortal, and Kuro was growing incredibly fast. He could afford to wait until his son actually had a chance, and if he died in battle?  
  


So be it. He was old, old and bored. Death in glorious combat was what he deserved, what he desired.

Keeping Kuro on edge would help keep him focused on growing stronger, and give him a reason to fight against him, even beyond Death's orders.

Kuro would grow strong, and then they would fight in glorious battle. One of them would survive, and a Tepes would still be the true ruler of monsters.

It would be-

Catching the bullet flying towards him, he stared at it in annoyance. He was inner monologuing... didn't people know the rules? You don't interrupt a man's inner monologue.

The bullet burnt him slightly as he stared at it, Silver...

Ugh... Vampire Hunters. Well played Death, she might not be able to fully act against him without triggering her restrictions... but she could nudge the mortals slightly.

Four of them, a blonde man with a red gem stuck in his chest, he looked mildly familiar, but he never bothered to remember the hunters who weren't Van Hellsing's. An older man in a mage's robe, he smelt of grass and dirt... ugh, druids. A woman with long blonde hair... dressed in a swimsuit? He'd seen weirder... still, he hadn't had Atlantean blood in a while... and the slight scent of the ocean he was getting from her made him smirk. And finally a dark-skinned woman in... leopard skin? Did she think that little knife would be enough to match him?

“You are interrupting my meal... and I'm fairly certain you chased off my prey.” he deadpanned.

"Dracula... in the flesh, a wonderful prey for the last hunt of the Monster Hu-UCK!" the blonde started, coughing up blood as Dracula ripped the red hem from out of his chest, looking at in curiosity as the man collapsed to his knees, his free hand drawing his sword and decapitating him before anyone could even start to respond.

He had no idea what this was... but it looked interesting. Sticking it in his pocket, he turned to the survivors.

"Ulysses?!" the druid shouted in shock, preparing a spell as he rolled his eyes. As the man's arm raised ever so slowly, he simply closed the distance and tore the arm from the fool, ripping off his head before he could respond to his missing arm.

"Really... you came to challenge me, of all people, when you're all so weak?" he asked with a sigh, turning to the two women, catching the dagger from the dark-skinned woman smoothly and disarming her, she was incredibly strong... for a mortal.

For a vampire such as him, holding her by the throat wasn't even a challenge, her punches unable to even bother him. She was stronger than most mortals, but he was no mortal.

Looking her in the eyes, he smirked and dropped her as the fight left her immediately.

“And now, the Atlantean. I can't be bothered to fight you, surrender or I'll pay a visit to your little kingdom and slaughter your entire race.” he said casually.

"M-monster!" she roared, leaping him as he sighed. Why did people never listen? He was trying to be kind and give her a chance to avoid the pain. Backhanding her into the wall, he paused before he finished her off.

As Kuro's Sire, he had a connection to him, an understanding of him on a fundamental level... his personality, his wants and desires.

Grabbing the barely conscious Atlantean, he tossed her over his shoulder, the dark-skinned woman over his other shoulder, he had realised was a Wakandan, he could feel Bast watching him... she must have used their weird herb. It would explain her strength.

Eh, what did he care? She started it, the Panther could glare all she wanted.

Vanishing into the night, he left the two corpses in the alleyway, heading back towards his Castle.

**\- Bonus Scene - Abstract Chess - **

"That's not fair, you cheated!" Sire Hate growled as she slammed her fist on the edge of the gigantic world map, knocking over some of the chess pieces that littered it.

Glaring down at the map, she looked at the place marked Nova Roma, a Black King sitting in the middle of it. Two of her red pieces were broken, and another had turned into a black piece.

Her sister, and opponent, Mistress Love merely giggled in pride, watching the piece in the shape of a wolverine finish changing colours, marking the changing of Laura Kinney's loyalties, no longer able to be used by Hate.

“I didn't 'cheat', my dear sister... you know full well that King Kuro managed to turn Elizabeth Báthory from a red piece to a grey piece, and that means she can be used by either of us. It's not my fault you forgot that.” she said happily, nudging some pieces around.

Sire Hate growled for a moment before she calmed down with a sigh.

Sure, she had lost the skirmish in Nova Roma thanks to her sister making Báthory decided to assist in the battle, she had underestimated how much stronger Kuro would be without the sunlight weakening him.

Ignoring her sister, she looked over the board with a frown, Nova Roma was almost entirely black, with a few grey pieces she could use... but nothing that was strong enough to do more than inconvenience Kuro, certainly not using her limited moves on.

She had many immensely powerful pieces, but she was bound by the rules of this game... and the rules limited what pieces could be moved and when. Each piece had a movement cost, and so early in the game, she didn't have enough actions in her turn to even move any of them. She had to wait until the game got into it's later stages first.

The Pawns, Norman Osborn and Wilson Fisk, were already activated, needing very little action points to use now.

She had hoped to use the Monster Hunters... but her sister beat her to it, sending them after the unusable piece, Dracula before she could try and use them herself.

There were plenty of divine pieces, entire pantheons she could use... but they cost too much. Kuro's own actions affected the cost of different pieces, he'd unknowingly made the Greeks far more expensive for her to use, and far cheaper for her sister, by honouring them. Eris was still reasonably cheap, and she could use Hades for cheaper than her sister, getting a discount on Villain pieces. Perhaps Arachne or Medusa could be of use?

Persephone might not be a bad choice if she could convince Hades into action?

Or even the Mayan gods... he was close to their lands after all, and they still raging at losing their worshippers, their reduced power meant they were fairly cheap. She could use them against Nova Roma, it would be cheap to make them see the secret city as a declaration of war from the Greeks. Definitely something worth making a plan for...

Looking over the earth-based pieces, she smirked maliciously as her eyes fell on one of her more powerful pieces. She couldn't use him this turn, but she could spend her actions on starting bringing him into the game.

**\---------**

Light years away, beneath an ancient pyramid, an ancient being stirred ever so slightly, before settling once more into his deep sleep.

**Authors Note: And Kuro is back home, back in his beloved tower. **

**Xavier's Mansion and Massachusetts Academy, both belong to someone else, and Nova Roma, while nice, isn't the right hub for a World-Conquering Necromancer Overlord. All proper Dark Lords live in giant spiky towers. It's in the rulebook, they take your spiky helmet away if you don't have a matching tower.**


	16. Sim Realm

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 16: Sim Realm **

Sitting in my throne, I look down at the gathering of my followers with a smile, being King of Nova Roma is nothing in comparison to being the Overlord. Honestly, the Shadow Phoenix sitting on my shoulder, nudging her head against mine is doing wonders for my emotional state... its good to have Nyx back.

“As you have no doubt noticed, Sire... the tower has found itself in a rather strange place.” Gnarl admits. “Oh, and we are under attack... by several forces.” he adds after a moment making me sigh.

"Naturally, I need answers... what happened here?" I ask, making him frown.

“The Tower Heart... exploded. Quite violently at that. That's where things started to act... strange. The artifact you brought with you, the Eye of Magnus, took the place of the Tower Heart, and then the entire tower was pulled into some kind of rift... the next thing we knew we were here. Most strange... I like the scenery though! Very evil!” he adds happily.

"Shortly after we arrived here... we were attacked by some foul skeletons, we managed to drive them away with some difficulty, but they returned quickly... as did another force of strange beings." Rose explains with a scowl, it#s nice to know that she and Velvet are okay...

Skeletons? Raising Hell had wraiths as the enemies, and they looked like Skeletons... great, the Forgotten God.

"I, along with the others, have been driving the invaders away from your Tower, My King, but without you, we have been losing Minions and Undead with no way of replenishing our numbers." Erebus rumbles. "Your lesser undead found themselves... weakened without you."

"I will see to replenishing our numbers soon... these invaders will know the penalty for challenging the Overlord." I growl. I just got my tower back, and it's already being invaded? People need to learn to fuck off and leave me alone. "Who amongst my people are still here? Who is missing?" I asked, leaning back and looking over the people gathered before me.

Serena, Rose and Velvet, Inferna and the still enslaved Hakon, Lady Clarissa from the Shining Justice, Holly Underbelly, Mezuki and Gozuki, the two youkai I summoned to protect the throne room, Celestine and Skarlet... and strangely enough, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. Raynare was charged with protecting my Tower Heart, so she makes sense, but I never brought Kalawarner and Mittelt here?

"Queen Fay and Oberon were in the elven village when we were taken, Jewel was still in the desert, The Succubi went with Yasaka, Jack the Ripper was hunting the Assassins, Mata Hari was in Heaven's Peak, Cu was in Spree and Edward, along with the undead ninja's were fighting the Empire. We don't know where the other two living ninja's went, they weren't here when we arrived." Serena lists off quickly.

Hm, not great... could be worse, however.

“I would advise you... look around and familiarise yourself with the Tower, Sire! As you can see, it's changed quite a lot since you've been gone!” Gnarl says making me sigh.

"Very well, continue with your duties, for now, once I've gotten a handle on the situation, I'll change them as needed." I command, dismissing them with a sigh.

Watching them leave, I frown as Skarlet remains behind.

“Is there a problem?” I ask after she hesitates.

“I know who is invading this place.” she admits making me pause.

“...Speak.”

“Outworld. My home.” she says with a scowl, my hand resting on the God-killer. “Calm yourself, Overlord... if I was going to betray you I'd have done it already.” she says with a chuckle.

"If Shao Khan is invading my world, you'd have run back to him by now. Explain." I say coldly.

"You're right... if it was the True Emperor of Outworld, I'd have rejoined him... but it isn't. Shao Khan is dead, the self-proclaimed Empress Mileena is the one trying to invade this place, and I will not serve that spoiled child. I captured one of the Tarkata and with the help of your mistress, Velvet, we... interrogated him. The Artifact you call the Eye of Magnus is a source of nigh-unlimited magic, and the sorcerer Shang Tsung has convinced the spoiled child to attack your realm and conquer it, taking its power for Outworld." she explains as I sigh.

Great, just... fantastic.

“So... what is your plan? You wanted to defeat Kitana to avenge Shao Khan, but where does Mileena fall into your plans?” I ask as I reach up, stroking the happily trilling Nyx to calm myself down.

**Skill Regained**

**[Familiar Bond] – Nyx [50]**

**Allows your familiars to be summoned to you at any time**

Outworld and the Infernal Abyss... I'm never short on enemies.

"Mileena is a spoiled child and an insane one at that. I won't allow her to destroy Shao Khan's legacy like this... besides, I know this time period... if I leave her to it she'll be killed by D'Vorah and Kotal Khan will become Emperor... this is... unacceptable." she growls out, hmm... I can use this.

“So... what do you want to do?” I ask with a smirk, already seeing where this is going.

“Don't play coy... you've already worked it out, haven't you?” she asks with a roll of her eyes.

“You don't want the throne to pass out of Shao Khan's family. You hate Kitana, and you don't think Mileena deserves the throne... so that leaves just one candidate... the adopted daughter of Shao Khan... yourself.” I say, smirking at her.

“Naturally... Mileena would drive Outworld to destruction, Kitana is a weak-willed fool, and Kotal does not deserve to sit on the throne.” she scoffs, strutting up to my throne, before she climbs into my lap, straddling me with a smirk, her mask being pulled down.

“And you want my help with that... Mileena has an army, Kitana has her allies, and Kotal's rebellion will have more than a few members. Alone you wouldn't stand a chance.”

"But with the all-powerful Overlord at my side, I would have the forces I need to claim the Throne." she says suggestively, her hand resting on my cheek as she leans forward. "You are already at war with Mileena, you'll have to fight her either way... and Outworld wouldn't accept the rule of an outsider."

“But you're forgetting something, I know the future of Outworld as well. Kotal will claim the throne sooner or later, and he's less warlike than Mileena, all I have to do is hold her off until she is killed, which is far easier than actually conquering Outworld.” I say making her smirk.

"True... but while Outworld wouldn't accept you as the one Emperor, they would accept you as the Emperor... if you were married to a rightful Empress." she trails off, making me chuckle, my hands gripping her barely covered ass, my gauntlets unequipped.

  
“Aww... I didn't know you cared.” I say with a grin, squeezing her ass slightly.

“I don't, but I wouldn't be the first Empress to marry for power. You're powerful enough that the people of Outworld would accept you, and you're handsome and well-endowed enough for our marriage to be pleasant. In time I might even come to love you, I already... mildly like you.” she admits making me laugh.

“So romantic...” I chuckle, kissing her gently as she happily returns the kiss. I almost regret how thick my armour is with how much she's pressing her body against my own.

Conquer Outworld? Interesting... and tempting, the power of Outworld could serve me well.

Breaking the kiss, she smiles at me.

  
“So... are you interested, Overlord?” she asks.

“I am... Emperor Kuro does have a nice ring to it.” I admit.

“Indeed Master!” Gnarl adds, making us both jump as we glare at the little imp. “It's the nature of an Overlord to conquer!”

“How does that midget get around so quietly?” Skarlet mumbles, glaring at the smirking Minion.

“I don't know... what is it Gnarl?” I ask with a sigh.

“There's something I think you should see, Master!” he admits. “I'm terribly sorry about interrupting your time with Mistress Skarlet, but I believe this should take precedence!”

"I'm not a mistre- oh, whatever. I was getting horny, but I'm not giving that thing a show." Skarlet says, climbing out of my lap with a sigh. "We can catch up later, Overlord... when there are less unholy abominations around." she adds as she walks away.

  
“Gnarl, you better have a good reason for cock-blocking me or you're going in the lava river.” I say with a scowl, watching her hips sway as she walks out of the throne room.

"Ahh... sometimes you sound just like the First Overlord. How nostalgic." he says wistfully. "And it's just lovely to have a lava moat, very evil, Sire!" he compliments making me roll my eyes. "But I do have a good reason... and I think it'd be better to show instead of tell." he continued, making me stand up, Nyx still resting on my shoulder as she glares down at Gnarl for interrupting her scratches.

“Very well... lead the way, Gnarl.” I say with a smirk, of course the Minion Master of several Overlord's wouldn't be bothered by threats. He's probably been threatened a thousand times before.

As he leads me down into the Minion Hives, I smile seeing the four hives sitting in their proper places. At least I don't have to go and track them down again.

“Here we are, your Malevolence... it appeared at the same time you did.” Gnarl explains as we look at the object of interest... a floating black shard with runes etched onto it... and a black mist emitting from it. I know what that is...

The Tower Heart. My Phylactery before it was destroyed. And that black mist pouring off it? My soul... part of it at least. It's... calling to me. Isis, is that good or bad?

**Good, Master. Take it.**

“I see... this was worth my attention. You can live.” I deadpan as he chuckles to himself.

"How magnanimous of you, Sire... it's unbecoming of an Overlord." Gnarl deadpans back.

Reaching forwards, I gently grab the shard out of the air, watching it dissolve in my hand, the mist going into the skin.

**Skill regained**

**Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) (Active)**

**CP cost varies**

**Allows the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure.**

**Control the density of your bones**

**Create weapons made of bones **

**[Dance of the Larch] – Makes bones sprout from parts of the user's body impaling any attackers **

**[Dance of the Camellia] – Pulls out a bone sword, and rapidly stabs at a target, attempting to overwhelm them**

**[Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets] – Fires the finger-bones from each hand at a target, allowing the user to attack at range**

**Profession Skill Regained**

**[Baking Proficiency (Adept)] (Passive)**

**Gained the knowledge on how to bake all kinds of treats**

**Baked goods give a large stat boost.**

**Skill Regained**

**[Multi-Form]**

**Allows the user to create and control another body. **

**Extra bodies will only have 35% of the stats of the original.**

**If the 'True' form is killed the full power will head to the second form.**

**Skillset regained **

**Summoner Skillset regained **

**Necromancer**

**Skillset regained **

**Overlord **

Oww... the sudden influx of knowledge is pretty painful as my head burns, my brain overheating from the immense amount of spells and skills flooding into my mind. I can here Nyx trilling in concern as I wince, her song lessening the pain.

My stats have just skyrocketed as well... nowhere near where they used to be, but still much higher.

“You've done well, Gnarl...” I admit, rubbing my head with a scowl. “Tell me... how many minions do I have left?” I ask making him frown slightly, rubbing his chin.

"Not many, Master! Without an Overlord to turn the life-force, we have been gathering into minions, we have been slowly losing forces with every battle! We have thirty-seven browns, fourteen reds, seventeen greens and ten blues left." he admits, his ears drooping slightly.

“Well... let's fix that shall we?” I say, focusing on the mountain of life-force sitting in the hives.

**[Minion Master Proficiency (Legendary)] (Passive)**

**As a legendary overlord, you can control as many minions as you desire, no longer having an upper limit. **

**Minions deal 100% more damage and take 50% less damage. **

Heh, time to get back to work. If my tower is under attack, I need an army to defend it with... and the undead I left here have all been destroyed, even my Skeletal Dragon eventually fell, I can sense what happened... it was just a matter of death by a thousand bug bites... it couldn't regenerate, and over time it was brought down by tiny wounds, and my other summons seem to have de-summoned themselves.

  
Fortunately my minions had the foresight to gather the dragons bones and store them so I can just bring him back. Necromancy for the win,m pet will be back amongst the living (technically) soon enough.

It seems like the forces attacking haven't tried any massive invasions yet, they're testing the towers defences, small attack forces attacking before they retreat.

Hmm... base minions aren't going to cut it... but I've regained the design minions skill, so I can fix that.

**Bestiary Entries added**

**[Brown Minion]**

**These imp-like creatures make up the majority of any Overlord's forces, with the intelligence of a particularly malevolent child and the strength of a full-grown man they will happily smash their master's foes and do his bidding with a remarkable lack of self-preservation. **

**The Overlord can use Brown Life-force to summon one of these tiny berserkers. **

**[Red Minion]**

**Unlike their Brown counterparts, these Minions aren't particularly strong, fortunately, they make up for this with their talent with Pyromancy. Nothing makes a Red happier than burning anyone or anything their master wants gone, and they can absorb fire to regenerate their wounds. **

**The Overlord can use Red Life-force to summon one of these pyromaniacs. **

**[Green Minion]**

**The stealthy ones, Greens are masters of stealth and assassination, able to go invisible and sneak up on their foes for a devastating backstab, they can be both assassins or scouts, depending on the Overlord's will. **

**The Overlord can use Green Life-force to summon one of these sneaky minions. **

**[Blue Minion]**

**Far smarter than any of their other counterparts, these minions are the magic casters of the Overlord's forces, healing their allies and dealing magical damage to their foes in equal measure... unfortunately their magical prowess comes at the cost of their physical attributes, making them the weakest of the Minions.**

**The Overlord can use Blue Life-force to summon one of these spell-casters. **

Right... but I need something a bit more powerful than these, so it's time to put that skill to use.

**Bestiary Entry added**

**[Greater Brown Minion]**

**These Brown's are bigger, tougher and meaner than the others, and they have the ability to command their lesser brethren, forming attack groups within the Overlord's armies. A single Greater Brown can take ten of it's lesser brethren and boost their abilities.**

**The Overlord can use five Brown Life-forces to summon one of these brutish commanders.**

Hmm, that will do for now... they have gathered a lot of Life-force while I've been gone (and there was a lot of it before I left), so I have lots to work with. I had the browns slaughtering livestock and animals to gather life-force before I left, and it's clearly paid off.

Summoning twenty-five of the Greater Brown's, I smirk as they come leaping out of the minion gate. They aren't human-sized, but they're still about fifty percent larger than their midget counterparts. Their skin is far thicker as well, making them much harder to kill.

Two hundred and fifty Browns follow, then one hundred and fifty Reds, one hundred Greens and one hundred Blues. Green and Blue life-force was always harder to get.

“Gnarl, have them protect the tower. I want the invaders to pay dearly for attacking my home.” I say with a scowl.

**+5 Reputation with Gnarl for protecting the Tower [100/100] **

**[The Master of Evil] – Gnarl [50]**

**Minions and Henchmen will feel a deep desire to serve you.**

**[The Master of Minions] – Gnarl [100]**

**You have a mastery over the minions that none of your predecessors possessed...**

**All your minions are stronger, tougher, more powerful, and possess a small healing factor.**

Hm.

“Of course, Master! We will brutalise the fools, slaughter their kin, loot and burn their homes, defile their woman! They'll curse themselves in the afterlife for challenging the Overlord!” he cheers, to be honest... he isn't wrong. I do a lot of looting and defiling.

“I'm going to look around, see that the Minions are properly placed.” I order, walking out of the Minion Hive room.

First stop, the prisons... might as well check them out while I'm down here.

I'm... mildly surprised to see that Evie Frye is still down here, as is the Amazoness Princess who weakly glares at me, both of them are nude... with multiple scars. They've had Velvet's loving attention without me here to control her. Sucks to be them.

Heading upstairs, I stop by the Smithy to see Giblet, the Forge Master, giving him orders to make weapons for my new minions. I know in the game they take weapons from the corpses of their enemies, but I just think it makes more sense to make them weapons immediately to increase their efficiency.

Moving on, I walk through what seems to be a servants quarters, the Maids from Spree seem to have all made the trip over, and surprisingly they seem... almost happy to see me. I guess I'm preferable to the attackers.

Heading upstairs, I quickly find my favourite room of all... the Treasury and Armoury.

Not everything has made the trip over, quite a few things are missing... not least of which are the Sacred Gear gems, True Longinus and Annihilation Maker, Excalibur Ruler is missing as well... amongst over things.

Do you know what isn't missing?

All the Gold and Silver I stole from Highschool of the Dead, mountains of gold bars piled up in my massive treasury. Heh, knew it was worth the effort I put into it.

Guess I don't have to worry about money for a while.

Heading to the trophy rooms, I smile seeing the trophies from the Overlord Heroes sitting on their stands... along with Kalawarner's Thong for some reason. Why am I not surprised that that survived the trip?

Moving on. The Portal room seems to be... intact. Mostly, it's clearly damaged, and I got a notification that major world jumps will be unavailable until it is repaired.

It does have a selection of Worlds pre-set, but I can't jump worlds until I fix it... not that I actually want to, I'm in no rush. Still, it's interesting to see where my next major world is...

The selections are between Skyrim, Witcher, Dragon Age and Game of Thrones along with a corrupted choice I can't read.

Minor jumps are available, but there's only a single choice at the moment, simply titled The Battle of Troy. Maybe later.

Next, there's a ritual room, I even recognise the ritual circle... it's the one used to summon Fate Servants... but I lack the materials to summon them, I need something linked to the servant I want to invoke, I'll have to keep my eye out.

The second highest floor is the Mistress bedrooms, keeping them close to my own room, and above that is my own bedroom.

Even bigger than I remembered, and at the very top of the tower, it has a king-sized bed with red velvet sheets, a bookcase (which has my Grimoires neatly lined up on it), an en suite with an enchanted bath in it (with hot-tub fuctions), a torture chamber/sex dungeon of to the side (naturally), a balcony from which I can see the entire rocky floaty island.

...This place is ninety percent rocks and ten percent lava. Gonna need to do something about that. It's kinda a shitty view.

What's interesting is the third room coming off my bedroom, a map of the Island, a very detailed one at that, of course, it's just a pile of rocks, so the map isn't that interesting, but the options and choices are what draw me in.

“I see you've found the world modifier?” Rose's voice pulls me back to my senses.

“World Modifier?” I ask, turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

"My name for it... I've spent hours pouring over its options and possibilities, but unfortunately, it's bound to you, so I couldn't actually put it to use." she admits. "I was hoping to use it to deal with some of our larger problems..." she says, walking to my side.

"Hmm, food and supplies, right?" I ask after a moment, the rocky terrain can't be used to grow anything... nor does it have any creatures living in it.

**+5 Affection with Rose for being intelligent [54/100] **

**[The Mistress Whisperer] – Rose [50]**

**Any women you take as Mistresses, Concubines or other kinds of official lovers will grow attached to you faster, and people will be less bothered by you taking their family members/friends as your lover.**

“Indeed, we had a considerable amount of supplies... but we are starting to run out, your new minion army is a wonderful addition to our defences... but they will need feeding like everyone else.” she agrees, looking over the lifeless wasteland that my tower is sitting on.

“Then we need to get to work, don't we?” I ask, tapping the map.

Huh... I have a choice to set 'invasion points'.... basically, I can control where the invaders will spawn in, well... if you're giving me that choice...

Aww... I can't just put them in the lava lake. Tch.

Messing with the terrain editor, I increase the size of the island, dragging it out by miles, before I put the invasion points in the far corner, far, far away from my tower. Then I add more lava rivers in between us, cause fuck em. That's why.

“I would suggest going into buildings, the defence category to be exact, protecting your tower is essential after all... no use having food if we all get murdered by invading monsters after all.” Rose adds. “I can't place anything... but I could explore the menus.”

“Good point...” I say, finding the walls, it's expensive (or it would be if my treasury wasn't literally overflowing with gold), but I add a large fortified wall along the entire island, a small distance away from my Tower, so that my invaders will have to scale or destroy it to get to me. Some guard towers along it as well, both to watch for invaders from, and to attack from in the case of an invasion.

I need to bring my Bayrok's back, their archery will be invaluable in a defensive battle.

Moving over to the other side of the tower, I expand it again, the other way this time... making the black rock slowly fade into grassy plains, going for miles upon miles. Rolling hills, vast flat plains, all very idyllic. I even add a gentle river flowing through it, and some cave systems along the hills and the mountain range.

Pausing for a moment, I put a mountain range between the rocky lava deathland and the pleasant grass plains, a single mountain pass allowing travel between them... and then I add a wall there as well, with a large gate with two guard towers to stop people from wandering into murder land when I eventually have some residents.

I have no doubt that I'd somehow get blamed if some no-name moronic peasant wandered into the lava river, and I have no doubt that some peasant would definitely walk into the lava river eventually. Peasants are dumb as fuck... probably would think it's spicy water or something.

I might as well get a herd of cats instead of peasants, they're smarter and have better hygiene, they'll probably listen to me just as much as well.

“There's an option in the fauna and flora tab to add creatures.” Rose adds helpfully.

“So there is...” I mutter, looking it over, I can add creatures and monsters in each 'region', but I can't control them.

While I could put Lava based monsters around the tower, they won't be bound to me like my summons, I'll have no way of controlling them... could be useful for holding off any invaders, but they'll be just as much a threat to me as anyone else.

Maybe once I have better defences and a full-sized army. For now, they'd just attack me more than anyone else.

Returning to the grassy plains, I ignore the options for monsters, Kobolds and Goblins, along with plenty of others, and go to animals.

Sheep, Cows, Chickens, Pigs, Horses, Deers, Rabbits, Fish for the river and other creatures like that, they are the ones that will 'spawn' in those areas. I even add a great forest to the east, also filled with non-dangerous wildlife. I can even add naturally growing herbs to both areas, useful for alchemy when I get it back. Fruit trees and berry bushes as well. They'll respawn far faster than average, trees regrowing their fruits in days instead of months.

All in all, it's an ideal place to live... right until I start adding the dangers.

Which I will, because peasants who want for nothing quickly forget to be thankful, goblins to threaten their village should keep them wanting my assistance, wolfs to stop them from wandering away from the safety only I can provide them. The usual.

Looking over more features, I pause... on the 'residents' tab, I can choose to add humans which will slowly start making hamlets, which will become villages over time if I put effort into them.

Or...

**Transfer [Village of Spree] into your Hub?**

It's... expensive, I had quite a lot of upgrades on Spree before I was killed, but it's also a decently sized town. With a population that already fears and respects me.

Whatever, picking a spot, I add them at the foot of the mountain range, not too close to the mountain pass... but close enough that they won't forget the shadow of my Tower.

I also add a couple of Hunters Huts and Fishermans Huts to help with the food situation. I'll go and see Archie and make it clear that they still serve me soon. I even give the peasants a Hospital and some healers. Truly I spoil my peasants.

...It's nice to be able to spend gold without my mind screaming in anger at the loss of my gold. I'm still a greedy fucker, but I'm not as bad as I used to be.

Next, Farms... Potatoes, Wheat, Barley, etcetera etcetera. Even some strawberries, just for some variety, scattered around the village, I'll get the villagers to work them, keep them producing. I guess I'll add some more watchtowers as well, next to each farm.

Pausing for a moment, I add wolves to the forest, Dire wolves as well, though they are rarer. Bears, Giant Boars, Giant Rats in cave systems, Giant Spiders in the deeper parts of the forest, Goblins in some ruins, Kobolds and Bandits in the forest, Orcs in the hills as well... they can have a small stronghold up in the hills, at the other side of the plains section. Far away enough from Spree that they won't be a major threat, just a looming menace.

Basically... if you stay in the safety of my walls and towers, you'll be fine... wander off or try and escape my rule, you'll get eaten or murdered. The walls wall will stop them from getting into my lava lands, so I don't have to worry about monsters bothering my tower... I even make a stone road going from the tower to the mountain pass gates, then to Spree, scattered with watchtowers to keep it safe for people to travel.

  
I'll add more... magical creatures over time, maybe an enchanted forest as well with Fairies, Unicorns and stuff like that.

For now, they can just have giant spiders and rats. After a moment, I add more mountains... completely surrounding the island so no-one can fall into the void. I just know I'd get blamed somehow.

“Spree is back? ...Wonderful.” Rose adds with barely hidden disdain in her voice, making me chuckle.

"I did some work keeping them loyal, it'd be a shame to let it go to waste." I say, I'll bring the Halfling Village and the Elven Village back eventually, but step by step actions are essential.

“True enough, and your... additions should keep them thankful for your safety.” she agrees calmly, looking over the monsters I've added.

“I would have thought you'd disapprove, it isn't very... orderly.” I admit, watching her as she smirks.

"That's where you'd be wrong... it's all very orderly, the beasts are for hunting, the monsters will keep the peasants loyal, and the peasants will keep serving us as long as the monsters remain a threat. The monsters might be uncontrollable, but they are predictable and useful." she says calmly, looking over the map with a smile. "Keeping them working will keep our forces fed, besides... I'm sick of rations, and you've just put a lot of variety in our little world."

“True, it doesn't do for a Dark Lord to not have an excess of food and luxuries. I'm going to go and pay Spree a visit... make sure they still remember who they serve.” I say as I re-equip my full armour.

“A logical decision... I'll make sure the maids are all working efficiently.” she says with a curtsey, before leaving.

As she does, I give the world modifier one last look over, pausing as I see one particularly interesting tab... Game Features.

Clicking it, I look over the settings with interest, it has the data on how many inhabitants are living in this realm, along with two meters that's partially filled...

Current Inhabitants and Faith.

For the realm (and the tower) to be upgraded, I need to fill both... looking over the tooltips, it looks like Faith can be either trust in me as a ruler or faith in me as a god... which is far more powerful.

Spree has a few hundred people in it, not enough to max out the meter, but I can work on that over time. Oddly enough, the Orcs, Goblins, Bandits and Kobolds all count towards inhabitants as well... interesting.

Very interesting.

What is even more interesting... is the Dungeon creation setting. There's also the option to make an adventurers guild at any large settlement...

I had wondered where my ID Create had gone, but it looks like I've found it... only now it's more... permanent. Maybe later... for now, I have a village to visit.

There's also the settings for time here, though I can't use them at the moment... I need more followers before I can alter the flow of time in this realm. The current settings are that time won't move when I am not here and that it runs at half speed, a single day here is twelve hours in Marvel (or whichever world I am in). Good to know, I can use the game to track the time in both worlds at once, so I'm not late back.

It also means I can double my training time, simply coming here and studying here instead, where two hours is only one.

Heading out, I take a small force of minions, nothing massive just a couple of Greater Browns and twenty Browns... it's just a show of power, I don't actually need them.

The sun here doesn't weaken me, which I suppose makes sense since this is my Realm, wouldn't do for my own sun to burn me.

"Gnarl, I'm going to threaten some peasants, keep the place defended until I get back." I order with a yawn, I don't need sleep, but that doesn't change the fact that I can still get mentally tired.

“Of course, Sire! Have fun pillaging! Oh, it's good to have a proper dark lord back in the tower...” the cock-blocking midget replies.

"Oh! How wonderful! I feel a song com-" Quaver starts, grabbing his lute before I quickly leave the tower, slamming the doors shut, so I don't have to hear him.

Heading along the path I placed down, I take my time, taking a stroll to the mountain pass, then along to Spree. It takes a while, a couple of hours actually... but there's a part of me that enjoys the walk, looking over the land I just created from scratch, the towers all perfectly placed to watch out for raiders and danger, manned with human archers (more like golems than real people, they just sit in the tower forever, and they respawn as long as the tower is intact).

I do spot a kobold watching me from the forest, but it just flees deeper into the woods, not willing to attack me when I have such a force with me. Nyx 'scouts' for me, flying high above our heads, but I think she's just showing off as she spins and dives, grabbing a rabbit on one of her dives. Heh, she's cute.

Reaching Spree, the gates are quickly opened up as they spot me in all my armoured glory approaching, making me smirk slightly. They remember me... good.

Walking through the gates, I smile seeing the forces I gave this place on guard, archers along the thick stone walls and soldiers patrolling the borders. Just because I made this world dangerous doesn't mean I want them to die, I just want them to stay put and not get any ideas.

“Your Most Evilness? What brings you to our little settlement?” Archie asks, rushing towards me as fast as his fat belly will let him.

**[Lord of the Peasants] – Archie [50]**

**Peasants and lower class members of society will have an instinct to obey and respect you, recognising the difference between you and them immediately.**

"I'm just... checking up on you. As you have no doubt noticed, the Village has moved. It's all very magical that a peasant like you won't be able to understand, all you need to know is that this land is just as dangerous as the old one... I've increased your defences and given you a hospital and healers, but I expect a return for my investment." I say calmly, taking my helmet off.

"Of course, your Malevolence... j-just say the word. We live to serve you." he says quickly, wringing his hands together. "W-whadda you need from us? Sacrifices? Slaves? ...It's sacrifices, isn't it? We can round up a few orphans for your dark rituals?" he blubbers as I facepalm.

“Dude... stop talking. The farms around here are magical, as are the animals... the animals will return quickly, and the crops and fruits will grow fast. It is your duty to work those farms and harvest the livestock, I expect regular deliveries of meat, vegetables, fruit and fish to my tower. Just follow the road, and you'll be safe, don't stray towards the forests, there are monsters and bandits within. The hills aren't safe either, orcs live in them, and goblins roam the ruins to the north of the forest. If you stay within the safety of the watchtowers and along the paths, you'll be safe and protected. Wander out of the safety I provide, and I cannot be blamed for the consequences." I say sternly.

  
“Don't worry, Boss... I'll keep these guys safe.” a voice says, drawing my attention to the top of one of the buildings, Cu sitting on it with a smirk, his lance resting next to him.

Interesting... he was assigned to Spree, and bringing it back brought him back. Which means I can bring all my followers back eventually. Valuable information.

"Good to know, there are a few dangers around here... but nothing that should give you any issues." I say casually, watching him jump down with a spin. "Your orders haven't changed, keep Spree, and it's residents safe."

"You got it, Boss. Gotta admit though... I like the look of that river, does it have fish in it?" he asks casually, leaning against his lance.

  
“It does, a couple dozen types at that...” I say getting a grin from the carefree warrior.

**+5 Reputation with Cu Chulainn (3* Lancer) for giving him a carefree life [47/100] **

**+10 Reputation with Spree for keeping them safe and assigning them a defender [59/100] **

**[Peasant Management 101] – The Village of Spree [50]  
Villages and Hamlets under your control will grow faster, and their inhabitants will work harder for you.**

“I've had worse jobs... gotta admit Boss, this isn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I'll make sure no big bad monsters bother the farmers. This place is honestly... kinda nostalgic.” he admits.

“Good to know, as long as you do your job, I don't care what you do with the rest of your time. Fish, Drink, Fuck... whatever it is you do when you aren't killing things.”

“That I can do, this shits so much easier than that whole grail war thing, honestly I deserve the break. Heh, I'm heading on patrol, saw some weird green dudes glaring at the farms from the hills, so I'm gonna go throw things at them till they go away.” he says casually. “Later, boss.” he adds, leaping onto the stone wall, then back down the other side.

Well, I'm glad he's having fun... if there's a full invasion I can just summon him to the front lines to help fight off the Forgotten God's minions and the armies of Mileena, the psycho cannibal bitch.

I honestly have no idea how to judge the forces of Outworld... they can fight in tournaments with actual gods and win... but I remember when they invaded Earthrealm, and they got killed by police officers with guns.

At the very least, the mob forces should be handleable, even without the help of a Heroic Servant. Frankly, if he's happy here... it's in my best interest to keep him happy, happy servants work harder after all.

“So... about that food?” I prompt the dumbly staring Archie.

"Oh! Yes, of course, Sire! We'll bring you all the food you and your pet demons can eat, and then some! All the food and sacrifices you could ever need." he promises.

"...I don't need- You know what? Never mind, just make sure the food is delivered, succeed, and you'll be rewarded, I'll expand your village, give you some more luxuries and defences. Hard work will be rewarded... and I don't have to remind you the penalty of trying to cheat me do I?" I ask making him shake his head rapidly, his tanned skin paling.

As he blubbers something about their eternal worship and my endless mercy, I walk away and head out of the village. I have limits on how much time I'm willing to spend with dumbass peasants in a single day, and I was only coming here to make sure they were still working for me.

Making a Tower Gate in a nice clearing for fast travel purposes to and from the tower, I set off back out of the village.

Heading along the path home, I hesitate before I set off towards the forest instead. There's a certain allure to exploring a world on foot after building it from the eye of god, the map was very detailed... but I have to admit, there's something special about travelling through it in person.

The forest is very... diverse? Different plants and trees filling it, I did put the randomiser setting on to make things less copy-pasted, and it shows. It's also... interesting to see how clearly untouched by human hands it is, the Hunters from Spree are set to hunt boar and deer here, but other than that it's basically all wild, no man-made paths or structures.

I did add some ruins jotted about in the forest, but they're set to be ancient... and overrun with beasts and goblins.

Walking through the forest, I pause as something clamps around my leg. Looking down, I sigh at the rudimentary trap, broken after it met the far stronger metal of my armoured boot, a stone thrown from a sling strikes my helm at the same time, but it merely bounces off unable to dint the enchanted metal.

The Kobolds settled right in... pulling my leg free, I stamp on the trap shattering it, before I turn towards the quiet almost alien whispering, tossing a light arrow at the bush the Kobolds are hiding it, piercing one of them through the neck.

Vampiric senses for the win.

As the others scatter, I stop my minions from chasing them, the kobolds are sentient enough to know an unwinnable battle when they see one... they won't bother me again.

**\- Kobold Hunter -**

Fleeing from the heavily armoured being, a shiver ran through its body, the indifference the supreme being showed to their attack sending a wave of fear through it.

Glancing back, it made eye contact with the glowing red eyes beneath the dark helmet, freezing in place before the being turned and walked the other way with an apathetic disregard for them that just screamed power, it didn't care enough to pursue pests like them.

That was no mortal... it radiated power from the moment they saw it, but its fellow hunter had panicked seeing it step into their trap, set for the giant boars and bears that roamed the forest.

  
They'd encountered a god this day, and had only been spared due to its utter disregard of them. He needed to warn the village, the elders would know how to appease the god whose territory they had unknowingly moved into.

**\- Kuro -**

The forest is pretty... lively, I might have overdone it with the inhabitants despite its massive size...

“MEATIES!”

Ignoring the celebrating minions as they rip the large bear apart, devouring it raw, I focus and create a new tower gate deep in the forest, far away from the Kobolds village I spotted.

It'll make getting around easier if I have a quick travel point in the forest as well. It'll help me get around more comfortable, and more importantly, help my forces get around without me having to teleport everyone.

Feeding Nyx some berries picked from a bush, I let the minions have their fun... they took down that big ass bear without me, they deserve it.

After about half an hour (which I spend playing with Nyx, I've missed the cute little Phoenix), the minions finish their meal (and have started hitting each other with the bones of the bear, so I get them to gather up, and lead them through the tower gate back home, dismissing them immediately as they run around with their new trophies, one of them trying to wear the bear skull as a helmet.

Now... next on the agenda, Necromancy.

I had plenty of corpses sitting around before I left, and they are all still here (with even more thanks to the invaders and the rebels from Nova Roma), so I have plenty to work with... they think they can invade my home?

They'll pay with their blood.

I have a lot of skulls... without the bodies for some reason, which is mildly annoying but even a single skull has its uses...

Piling all the loose skulls up in a nice neat pile... right on top of a roughly drawn ritual circle, I smirk. It's nice to be able to do this right outside the tower, in the open. No hiding in the cellars here.

The ritual itself is relatively simple, the undead I'm creating is a lower level one, but it's still an instrumental member of my armies.

A few minutes of channelling my power later, and the skulls start to rise, slowly becoming engulfed in flames, two red lights glowing in their empty eye-sockets as whatever flesh is left is quickly burnt away, the smell making me wince even over the scent of sulfur and burning that covers this land.

The Burning Skull Head's aren't particularly powerful, they have decent fire magic for attacking, but their true power comes in their ability to fly. They'll be my main scouts in this land, hiding in the lava rivers due to their immunity to fire damage, if anyone attacks this place, they'll be set upon by flying skulls shooting fireballs from their skeletal jaws.

They make a chattering noise as they fly around, their teeth clicking together, the occasional screech leaving them as they zoom through the air.

**Bestiary Entry Added**

**[Burning Skull Head]**

**A skull imbued with a spirit of rage and hatred, this undead will hunt the living with an implacable, burning hatred. These spirits died in agony as their bodies burnt, now with the help of their Necromancer, they are back to force the living to feel what they did, to suffer as they suffered. **

Next... to fix a terrible injustice.

How fucking dare they kill my precious Skeletal Dragon? I realise my undead had been weakened by my 'death' but still... how dare they?

The ritual circle this time is far more extensive, taking a good few minutes to draw out as I place the corpse of the giant dragon in the middle of it. With my returned skills in Necromancy, I can do this quickly enough... it takes less time than the Burning Skull Heads did, simply because I'm only raising a single undead this time.

The ear-piercing roar makes me wince slightly, my enhanced hearing amplifying the already loud noise, I'm sure the peasants in Spree heard that... my pet is angry.

**[Skeletal Dragon]**

**Dragons are fearsome and intimidating creatures in life, Death has only made them worse. With an immunity to all but the most potent magic, claws and fangs capable of tearing through castle walls, and a breath that plagues anyone and anything that gets caught up in it, woe be to those who cross the Skeletal Dragon. **

Watching his tail trash around, smashing into the ground in an undead tantrum, I smirk, reaching out and calming it.

"I know, I know... they'll pay." I promise, stroking it's bony snout as it lowers its head. Its pride is burning at the fact that it was taken down by tiny humanoids, in its mind I can see the Tarkata tribe that defeated it. Outworld threw countless numbers at the Skeletal Dragon to overcome it, hundreds if not thousands falling to its plague breath and claws before the damage was simply too much.

Mileena is a madwoman... and she has been throwing hordes into the grinder, it's how my Death Knights fell as well, and my Bayroks... she just threw horde after horde at my forces, thankfully it seems like she hasn't sent any... notable figures here. Yet.

I know they're coming.

Baraka, Reptile, Kotal possibly depending on how close he is to rebelling, maybe even Goro. I hope so, I might actually fanboy if Goro shows up. It's hard to work out who is alive at this point, especially considering how little Shiro probably cared about canon when he was setting this shit up.

Stroking the Dragon for a while, which sounds like a codeword for masturbation now that I think about it, I convince my pet that 'No, I'm not disappointed in him, he did very well.'

Undead can be surprisingly sensitive.

Moving on, I pile up the more agile looking corpses, I need my Bayrok's back.

More rituals and mana channelling (which manages to increase my Mana Control Proficiency), and the corpses twist and deform slightly, black bows made from stained bones forming in their claw-like hands as their faces contort into an unpleasant grin.

Their black cloaks form again, covering their twisted bodies and deformed heads, shadowing their faces as only the glint of their eyes remains viable.

“Hehehe... here we go again.” one of them chuckles in a high pitched voice, cold laughter filling the air as they play with their bows.

“Now, where did those lizard faced bastards go?” Another growls, an arrow already notched.

**[Bayroks]**

**Abnormally agile and skilled undead, devastatingly talented with both bow and claws in combat, these sadistic undead can hide in the shadows and see for miles from their perch, ready to strike with a poisoned arrow the moment their targets dare stick their heads up. Nearly rotting, its smell is distinct... and is the inhuman accuracy with which it strikes. **

“They'll be back... and we'll be ready, it's good to have you back, Master... I can already feel my bones growing stronger just from your presence.” one of them says with a bow, he's bigger than the others... I know him.

He was the first Bayrok I made, back when we were killing angels in a dungeon in Kuoh.

“It's good to be back, and you're right... they will be back. I've built a wall with towers for you to man, if they come back I want them turned into pincushions before they even realise they are under attack.” I order, getting a foul grin in return.

“With pleasure... nothing would make us happier.” he chuckles, sinking into his own shadow, his kin doing the same. Looking over to the wall, I can just spot them, lurking atop it as they prepare for war.

Moving on... the weakest looking corpses, the malnourished and out of shape ones, I have a belief that the better the source material, the stronger the undead... which is why I'm using the shitty corpses for something I don't care about.

A half-assed ritual later, and they start to rise, hunched over as the flesh rots and falls to the ground, fading into nothing.

The mindless skeletons immediately set off into the distance... I've added some mines to the mountain range, on my side away from Spree. These Cadavers will work their... forever.

**[Cadavers]**

**Weak and worth little in combat, these mindless slaves serve as the workers for the Necromancer who raised them, never tiring, never resting and never hesitating, they might be nothing compared to their stronger kin, but they can still work harder than any mortal.**

They'll supply the forges with metal for my... lesser troops, I wouldn't use mere iron or steel weapons or armour, but the less essential forces can be equipped with it instead.

All the weaker corpses, the slaves of Outworld that Mileena gave rusty weapons and tossed through the portals, will find new purpose in my mines, for all time.

I should thank her when we meet up, right before I break her.

As I look through my options, and the material I have sitting around me, I think about what to summon next... I'm thinking an army of Death Knights? Maybe some skeletal hordes as well...

Before I can start raising more skeletons, a sickening tearing sound attracts my attention, a feeling of.... absolute power flooding the air as my Dragon rises up to protect me, a black rift forming in front of me.

Waving my dragon off, I try to focus through the suddenly heavy air, gravity pushing down on my shoulders as I struggle to stay standing.

Despite everything... I'm not afraid, even as the immensely powerful being quite literally jumps through the rift in dimensions, landing on its feet, another one following behind as the rift slowly closes, the damaged barrier between universes fixing itself.

As the eyes of the being lock onto me, I smile slightly, unworried as it storms up to me, stopping just in front of me and staring up into my eyes. Reaching into its pocket, it pulls out a familiar-looking bag, a faint scent of... baked goods hitting my nose, her other hand grabbing my hand and placing it on her head immediately.

"...I ran out." Ophis says sadly, tears forming in her eyes as she stares up at me with a quivering upper lip. "Oh! She is Lilith. She wants some too." she adds as an afterthought as another girl stands next to her, staring up at me with wide puppy dog eyes.

Gnarl... start the ovens. There's baking to be done.

**\- Bonus Scene – Hellfire and Brimstone - **

"...What is your game, Selene?" Emma said immediately as she entered the room, not wasting any time The White Queen's face was mostly controlled, her blank 'Ice Queen' expression she had almost perfected, but she could see the scowl beneath it.

“I have no idea what you mean, Emma... would you care to elaborate?” she asked with a smirk, watching Emma's concealed anger flare up.

“I know you, Selene... and I know you would never serve anyone unless you had a plan to use them, you're too prideful to be so... submissive to Kuro. So, what are you planning? What's your game this time?” she said coldly, staring her down.

Sighing, she nodded towards the empty seat opposite her, gesturing for her fellow queen to sit, which she did... reluctantly.

“Don't worry your pretty little head... Kuro has nothing to fear from me.” she said calmly, getting an inelegant snort from the other woman, her usual prim and proper act falling away now that they were in private.

“Bullshit. I know you. You would never serve anyone, certainly not your own son.” she said with a scowl.

“Just like you would never let another man touch you after your time with our dearly departed Sebastian?” she asked with a smirk, watching the skimpily dressed blonde's scowl intensify before she got her emotions under control. Sebastian was still a sore spot for the Ice Queen, a blatant weak spot, even the slightest mention of the man could set her off.

"If you must know... I despise the idea of death, even more than the idea of servitude... seventeen thousand years of life has convinced me that I do not want to die. Besides, you're wrong... if I must serve anyone, it should be my own flesh and blood... Kuro has my superior genes and talent flowing though, mixed with that of the most powerful monster, he is genetically superior to mere mortals... if I must submit, then it should be to such a superior being. It isn't ideal, but this allows me to get away from the wrath of Death, I have little parental affection, but I can at least respect Kuro as a master." she explained calmly.

"I see..." Emma said with a frown, she didn't trust Selene... not even remotely, and she certainly wouldn't take any chances with the future of the Mutant race, but Selene's tone had just the slightest amount of affection in it, something that she'd only heard a couple of times before... with her former servant Eliphas before his death at the hands of the last agent of Death, and with her old apprentice, Morgan. Realising that this was going nowhere, she changed her approach. "And what exactly are you doing now?" she asked, making the older woman smirk.

“Keeping track of Kuro's new enemies... Hydra have picked their foes poorly, something I will make them pay dearly for... and Norman isn't nearly as smart as he thinks he is.” she said casually, looking at the live feed of Norman in a meeting with a familiar face.

  
“Trask... what does Norman want with... him.” she growled, staring at the mutant hating scientist with barely concealed disgust.

"We stopped his little sentinel program, but it appears Norman has some ideas of his own for it... I'm keeping an eye on him. It appears he has grown sick of being a mere human surrounded by super-powered beings... he's also been focusing on a project called the... Goblin formula. A cheap rip off of the Super-Soldier Serum." she said with a smirk.

  
“And why exactly, are they still alive? The Sentinel Project was a major threat to-” Emma started before she trailed off from a look.

  
“Because I think it does have... possibilities, I'm keeping a very close eye on the situation.” Selene replied with a smirk.

"You're playing with fire... and if you fail, we will all burn." Emma growled making Selene chuckle darkly. This was precisely why she didn't trust Selene, she had plots and schemes to put even her and Xavier to shame... and she didn't care who got hurt in them.

"Besides, I have some other... ideas of how I can help my beloved child grow stronger, more powerful in more than one way. Morgan still owes me many favours, and I have no doubt she'll want a way off Death's list as well, she could make a decent tutor for Kuro, her mastery of Rituals, Magical Contracts, Necromancy and Druidic magic surpasses even my own. I also have that irritating Red Sonja sitting in stasis in one of my treasure vaults, I took her as a trophy after she tried to kill me but with some... modifications she could make a decent bodyguard... and lastly, I have an outstanding marriage contract between one of my offspring and a royal of Wakanda, something King T'Chaka agreed to when he was young, foolish... and desperate. He required my assistance when he was young and reckless enough to not think about the consequences, he likely thinks I've forgotten. I do not forget. Wakanda is more powerful than they pretend to be, and another royal title will hold off the more... aggressive members of Hellfire. Being a royal twice over will lessen their wounded pride." Selene said casually before she turned to Emma with a raised eyebrow. "Do be careful, my dear... your power fetish is showing." she said drolly, glancing down with a smirk.

Looking down, she scowled as she rearranged her corset, her hardened nipples evident no matter how she tried to hide them. Being connected to someone with as much power as Kuro would soon have was... alluring.

"If everything goes well, and as Kuro said it would... soon I'll have a massive chunk of the shares of Stark Industries, Stark has been rescued from his little vacation, and soon he'll be giving a press conference, my people are ready to devour the stocks when they drop, and Fisk is quickly outliving his usefulness... he's started building an attack force, and I have a feeling they'll be sent to retrieve Vanessa from our... care. Perhaps it's time to replace him with a younger, better-looking model?" she asked, making Selene smirk.

"Not yet, Kuro needs more experience in fighting foes, we can't do everything for him, or he'll grow spoiled and weak. Easy times make for weak men, after all, act as if we don't know that Fisk wants Kuro dead, but assign a bodyguard to watch him, just in case. I'll give Kraven a... nudge to get him to focus his hunt on Kuro when he returns, it'll be a good learning experience for him." Selene said casually, uncaring of the idea of sending a deranged lunatic after her son.

  
“...fine, but only because I know you'll do something similar even if I stop this attempt, at least this way I can try and lessen the consequences of your plotting.” she said with a sigh.

She could have Fisk and Kraven eliminated within the next twenty-four hours... but then Selene would find someone else to test and 'train' her son with. Better that she plays along and keeps everything under control.

**Authors Note: Originally I added the powers and skills from the shard to the fic, but it was just a massive chunk of the chapter, so I just added it to the stats and skills list instead. It's all his older skills, some altered to match the new system. I'll update it... soonish. **

**Ophis and Lilith have taken a temporary nerf, they've been weakened from the power it took to rip a hole between multiverses, they're still very powerful... just not quite the infinite beings they were before (not yet anyone)**


	17. Reunions Abound

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 17: Reunions abound**

Of all the potential uses for my first Multiform... baking wasn't what I had in mind. I had to quickly enter build mode and add a large somewhat modern kitchen, it keeps the medieval fantasy look of the Tower, but it has all the more modern appliances, which my Multi-form is now using to bake a mountain of cookies, the oven is... industrial sized.

On the bright side, that will also increase the quality of food in general, and the maids are all being taught by me how to use them. Splitting my attention between two bodies is manageable... three is harder, but still something I can do.

I set the third to studying the Grimoires, building a small study on my floor of the tower. I've very nearly finished the next level of White Magic, and having an extra body to study in the background is very useful.

Fortunately, Ophis brought her Orb of Silence, which has been moved into her room in the Harem Wing, so I don't need to worry about that.

Laying on my bed, I briefly wonder how this happened, looking down at the two cute infinite dragon gods napping on my chest, Ophis wanted head-pats, and somehow it ended up like this as I gently stroke each of their hair.

It's getting close to the time when I'll have to return to Nova Roma, but I can send a Multi-form to meet Amara and Seppia, I don't need my full strength for that.

Hearing a knock on the door, I telepathically order them to enter, not wanting to make too much noise, leading two of the maids (Pia and Linda I think?) to enter, carrying trays full of baked goodies.

I'm taking a chance because instead of just cookies I've made brownies, muffins, tarts and other treats... and a lot of cookies in case she doesn't like them.

'My thanks, leave them on the table.' I order, nodding to the two sleeping girls, ignoring the affection gains from the maids for... being cute.

It comes as no surprise that as the tray is placed down, the two girls leaving with a silent bow, Ophis almost immediately starts to wake, her nose twitching as she sits up, looking around with sleepy eyes.

“Your treats are here.” I say calmly, making her eyes widen slightly, a yawn leaving the terrifyingly powerful goddess.

“...don't wanna.” Ophis admits, laying back down on my chest as she stares at the trays with hungry eyes.

**[Dragon Tamer] - Ophis [50]**

**You have a natural affinity for Dragons, and Draconic related creatures, finding it easy to gain their trust, affection and obedience.**

“Do you want me to-” I start, sitting up before she pushes me back down 'lightly', almost breaking several bones in the process.

"...No. No moving. Only cuddling." Ophis growls, placing my hand back on her head. It'd be a lot cuter if her growl didn't sound downright... draconic, a deep rumbling noise that seems to shake the rooms slightly, waking Lilith up. "You, fetch." she orders, pushing Lilith from the bed.

“Wuh? Oh!” Lilith is as talkative as her... mother? Yeah, let's go with that. Moving over to the table, she easily picks up both trays, despite how overloaded they are, and brings them back to the bed.

Moving slightly, I sit up against the headboard, pulling Ophis with me, so she doesn't get upset that I stopped cuddling her, Lilith retaking her place at my other side as she places the trays down on the bed.

...I'm going to have so many crumbs in my bed later.

“Is this a 'cookie'?” Lilith asks, holding a brownie up with an intense look.

Before I can correct her, Ophis nods deeply with a sage look on her face.

“It is.” she agrees, eating one of them surprisingly slowly, drooling slightly.

“What is this?” Lilith asks again moments later, the brownie vanishing into her mouth as she grabs a chocolate muffin.

  
“Also a cookie.” Ophis informs her with a knowing nod.

...Should I correct her?

Nah.

**\- Kuro's Office -**

Multi-form is broken, and unlike my old version... it doesn't seem to have limits on how many forms I can make, however, the more I make, the harder it becomes to control them, my attention split too many ways. If I try more than three things get fucky quickly, getting my actions mixed up as my attempts to move one body instead move another, conversations blending together, plus my head starts to... burn. Like a computer from the nineties trying to play a modern game, I could almost hear my brain overheating.

For now, three is my limit.

Still, the ability to study my tomes while still being elsewhere is very beneficial, and all the time Ophis would have taken with both baking and cuddling was instead not 'wasted'.

Not that spending time with my girls is 'wasting time'. But it's nice to be able to multi-task like this. It's allowed me to finish off my next level of White Magic faster.

**[White Magic Proficiency (Expert)] **

**You are an Adept White Mage, bending the powers of Healing and Light to your whims.**

**All White Magic spells are far more effective and cost 25% less MP.**

Most of my White Magic spells have had a power-boost, Heal becoming Greater Heal, Light Arrow getting a damage boost, my chains becoming stronger.

With my new level of knowledge, I quickly develop a new spell, Light Arrow is useful... unless my opponent is fast. With my new level of power, my Light Arrow is faster than before, almost bullet-fast... but there are people who can dodge bullets in Marvel, so I need something I can use to hit them.

**[Ray of Light] **

**200 MP to cast**

**Send a ray of pure light at your target, piercing through them**

**Effect – Deal [INTx5] Light Damage**

**Range – 100 Feet **

Both it and Light Arrow have their own advantages, Light Arrow is more powerful, dealing INTx7.5 damage, and it costs less making spamming it more sustainable... is what I would say if I didn't regen five thousand mp a minute.

That's twenty-five casts of ray of light or fifty light arrows every minute.

To be fair, almost one light arrow a second is some ridiculous damage output.

Ray of Light is better for hitting groups, the ray piercing through and hitting anyone behind my target, and it's much faster than my arrows, striking at quite literally the speed of light, making it almost impossible to dodge.

Light does more damage to undead and vampires... I checked.

In hindsight, shooting myself in the leg with a light arrow probably wasn't the best way I could have checked, but it is useful knowledge, a bit of pain is nothing in comparison. Light Healing does work on vampires, but not undead.

Fortunately, now that I'm back, all my undead regenerate over time, not particularly fast, but it should stop the invaders old tactics from working, Death by a thousand bug-bites won't be enough to take my dragon down again.

Moving on I work on making another spell, I have my offensive capabilities... but I need more defensive ones as well.

**[Shield of Light] **

**MP Cost Varies **

**Create a solid shield of pure light in front of you, blocking all incoming damage**

**Effect – Drain 250 MP for every 500 Incoming Damage blocked **

**Range – 10 Feet **

Which leaves me with a new question, what should I study next?

...I'm leaning towards Eromancy. Yes, I know I should focus on my attacks, but I have both Necromancy and White Magic at a powerful enough level to be able to hold my own.

I just want my Ero-goodness back.

**Eromancy Upgrade Quest (Apprentice)**

Cast 100 Eromancy Spells [0/100]

Study the Grimoire for 5 Hours [0/5]

Induce 20 Orgasms with Eromancy [0/20]

...I should have known.

Hmm... well, I know some girls who would happily help me out with my 'practice'.

Mentally reaching out, I call them all to my office with a smile, pulling out my other Grimoire and start reading, I only have a couple of spells for Eromancy, but it won't take long to change that.

**[Clean] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Clean the target of any and all mess, not limited to dirt, sweat, cum, oil and pudding.**

**[Strip] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Everything is better naked, time to teach your target that. **

**Cannot be used in combat.**

Both very important, if kinda dull. What I really want is old faithful, my go-to spell for driving my girls mad with pleasure...

[**Enhance Feelings] (Active) **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Anything the target feels will be amplified.**

**Maximum magnifier level is Eromancy Proficiency Level x 5**

**Will last until dispelled or cancelled.**

I'm a novice, which is Level 1 essentially, so I can multiply a girls pleasure by five, but as I get to a higher level?

Novice, Apprentice, Adept, Expert, Master, Legendary... at Master I could increase it by twenty-five.

Before my guests arrive, I learn one more spell, they'll do for now.

**[Pleasure/Pain Conversion]**

**1000 MP to cast**

**Converts pain to pleasure, or vice versa.**

**The amount converted can be decided by the caster, from a minor amount to complete conversion.**

That'll do.

“Come in.” I say, closing my grimoire as three woman file into my office, standing in front of my desk. Two of them seem very happy to see me... and one is on the brink of tears.

“First of all, I'm glad to see that you've all survived.” I say honestly with a smile.

“...it was pretty surprising when Ophis decided to just... destroy everything.” Mittelt admits. “She spared us because we worked for you... but I don't know how we got here.”

**[Goth + Loli = Win?] - Mittelt [50]**

**You seem unnaturally attractive to the rare breed, the Gothic Loli, allowing you to gain Affection and Obedience with them faster**

“Me neither to be honest, I'm just glad you're all okay. Your world has been reset, so I was expecting to find you there... but I'm happy you're all here, Erebus tells me you helped fight off the invaders, so you have my thanks for that.”

"We are your servants, My Lord... it's only natural that we protect your property." Kalawarner says submissively, bowing slightly giving me a magnificent view of her cleavage. "Lady Celestine has been a great help in tutoring us in using our Light magic, I doubt me or Mittelt would have been much help without her." she admits making me file that away for later... of course the Goddess would be a master of Light Magic, but it's good to know she's been helping out the others, I know she's been healing any injured which is how we had so little fatalities on our side.

**[Fallen Friend] - Kalawarner [50]**

**You have a natural affinity for fallen and corrupted creatures, drawing them in with your presence, allowing you to gain Affection and Obedience with them faster**

I'll have to thank her for that.

"Celestine has been training you? Impressive, I wonder how many Fallen can say they were trained by a Goddess?" I murmur, looking at their wings... both have an extra pair than when I left. Curious, I could force Raynare to evolve, but Fallen shouldn't be able to get more wings like that...

**They are connected to you, even without being in your party.**

**I just accepted the notification on your behalf, Master.**

Ahh, my thanks.

“Now, Raynare... calm yourself.” I say soothingly, rising up and walking towards her. “The Tower Heart's destruction wasn't your fault, I could have had every single follower I had guarding it, along with myself, and the outcome would have been the same.” I admit, stroking her hair.

“You told me to guard the Heart... your very soul... and I failed, it was in pieces before I even noticed it was under attack.” she scoffs, tears leaking from her eyes.

“It was attacked by a horrifically strong girl with daddy issues, she beat me without even trying... but she's no longer a problem.” I promise...

She better not be at least, fucking Shiro.

**She's been dealt with, Shiro actually tried being a parent after de-ageing her, erasing her memories and draining her powers.**

**Well, kinda? There was a lot of molestation? **

...of course, there was. That probably describes Shiro's entire life.

"Please, My God. Punish me, I can't just be forgiven... not after my failure." she begs, making me pause.

That's the problem with Zealots, they're illogical.

I can work with this, Raynare is too strong and loyal for me to leave her like this.

"...Very well. Follow me." I order them all, leaving the room. I rearranged my floor slightly, mostly I just moved the sex dungeon, so it was connected to a corridor, so I could enter without going through my bedroom, though there is still a second door connecting it to the bedroom. Soundproofed, obviously.

Don't want to disturb the happily munching Ophis and Lilith.

What the hell am I going to do with Ophis? She's loyal, she's even obedient... that's not the problem.

My realm isn't that big, a few hundred square miles at the moment, if Ophis even joined the fighting, even if she was trying to help there's a very likely chance that she'll just... destroy my hub world by accident.

Her power is far too much, even as weakened as she is, forget bringing a knife to a fist-fight, it's the equivalent of bringing a nuke to a schoolyard brawl.

I have an idea, though... I've moved the new Tower Heart into her room. Fed with an endless supply of cookies, she'll make the most dangerous guard dog in existence. Her and Lilith have decided to share a room (so they can make sure the other isn't getting more 'cookies' than they are), so they'll be two practically unkillable dragons sitting on my Tower Heart.

  
Everyone wants the Eye of Magnus? Come and take it from them. As long as it remains intact, my Hub can be rebuilt.

Heading into the dungeon, I remove my shirt calmly, snapping my fingers and making their clothes disappear, reappearing in a nice neat pile over by the door.

Mittelt yelps slightly but she doesn't cover herself, Kalawarner simply sticks her chest out proudly, her legs spread and her hands behind her back as she puts herself on display. Raynare straightens up and awaits her orders.

First things first... reaching forwards with a slightly glowing hand, I tap Raynare on the chest, my spell taking place.

“I've just cast a spell that will increase everything you feel by five times, you're very strong after all... you would barely feel it if I didn't.” I say calmly, reaching up and roughly squeezing her breast, getting a slight flinch from her as I pinch her nipple.

"I understand, my God... please, punish me." she begs, despite her hardening nipple. Kalawarner is already getting turned on, she's a submissive masochist, after all, Mittelt isn't as submissive... and she's not into being hurt, she's too loyal to refuse if I want to hurt her though.

Like I'd ever hurt one of my girls if they didn't get off on it, I've already cast Pleasure/Pain Conversion on Raynare, only slightly at the moment, turning ten percent of the pain into pleasure, but I'll slowly increase it.

"Very well... Raynare, mount the horse." I order, gesturing to the wooden horse, a triangular device with one end of the triangle pointing upward, a cold metal edge on the stop. My sex dungeon is well stocked... "Mittelt, when she's on, bind her hands above her head and her legs to the fixtures." I order, walking over and sitting in the throne-like chair as I take my Incubi form, my shaft growing a few inches as a pair of large leathery wings sprout from my back, my hands gaining long, dangerous claws. I can feel a pair of small horns coming out of my forehead, my hair turning red... and my new tail breaks through my trousers. It's somewhat different to sit with it, but it works out.

I can see their eyes widen, but they don't question it. They know better.

Watching them obey, I smirk as Raynare winces, the cold metal pressing against her pussy, spreading it slightly. It would hurt slightly, but I can already see the metal... glistening.

“Kala, come here.” I order, not wanting to leave her out, as she moves in front of me, a simple gesture has her dropping to her knees, her hands on her legs as she awaits her order. She's a hardcore sub, definitely the most submissive here. Teasing her, I make my tail flick towards her, the arrow-head end brushing against her slit, casting Enhance Feelings on her as it does. She bites down her moan carefully, not making a sound even as my tail teases her, running along her thigh.

“Now, Mittelt... go over to the tools.” I say gesturing at the wall lined with whips, crops and canes of all types, there's a lot of other sex toys in the cupboards and display cases as well. “Pick one you like... and punish Raynare.” I order, her eyes widening.

See, I'm good at spotting fetishes... I think it's an Incubus thing, and I know a sadist when I see one. She's been passed over for her stronger leader over and over again, for a long time. Far longer than she's known me. She's a follower who has always wanted to be the leader but lacked the power to do so.

That's centuries of anger and bitterness in that tiny blonde package.

"How long should I punish her for?" she asks, a particularly brutal whip resting in her hand. It's mildly enchanted to hurt more and leave a more noticeable mark.

“Until I say otherwise. Kala, undo my trousers and put those pouty lips to better use.” I order, barely glancing at the incredibly beautiful blue-haired Fallen on her knees. The dismissive act turns her on, the idea that she's nothing but a tool for my pleasure is making her very wet.

Fallen, they're all kinky fucks beneath the barely maintained facade of elegance. I don't even want to know what gets Azazel off after so many years.

...The idea of Shiro and Azazel meeting fills me with an unholy terror, and the worst part is that I know for a fact it's probably already happened at some point or other.

There's probably a club, with them and Jiraya.

Shaking that off, I calmly place a hand on Kala's head as she goes to take my shaft between her parting lips. My sharp claws holding her in place, not enough to hurt but enough for her to be well aware of the danger as I force her head down far quicker than she was ready for, my shaft pushing into her throat immediately as she starts to choke. I know full well she's making herself choke on purpose, making it worse for herself to satisfy her masochistic desires, but I won't call her on it.

As a scream fills the room, I glance back over at Raynare, Mittelt finally starting as she brings the whip down on her former leaders bare back, forcing her down on the metal strip ever so slightly.

This room has a passive effect that lowers the resistances of anyone inside, except the tower owner. She might be ridiculously strong now, but the room is lowering her defences, not quite to a 'human' level, but enough that she will really feel each and every hit.

It's unfortunate, I don't particularly enjoy watching this, but she's getting off on it slightly, Mittelt is definitely getting off on it, and she needs to be 'punished' for her to be able to function properly. With all that adding up, I can deal with watching her tits bounce every time the whip hits her. It's not like it's a turn-off, it's just not really a turn on either.

Glancing down on the woman practically devouring my shaft, I have to admit.. I don't think I'll be getting turned off anytime soon.

**\- Back in the Bedroom -**

I have found a flaw.

It is a significant flaw in my Multi-form.

“Why?” Lilith asks, poking it with a frown.

“Horny.” Ophis replies in her usual blunt manner.

When I got hard with the Fallen? I got hard in all three bodies.

The Maids were fairly embarrassed, but I fixed that quickly enough. Right now I'm getting a blowjob from Kalawarner the Fallen Angel and Harriet the Human Maid at the same time.

She was more than happy to drop to her knees, not all the servants are unhappy to be here, serving a powerful lord puts them in a far better position than they were in while they lived in Spree after all. Harriet was a prostitute in Spree, and after a few spells to get rid of any... problems, she's overjoyed to serve a single man.

It's not like I don't want 'used goods', Milfs are some of my favourites, and they are the very definition, plus the Fallen will have fucked countless people over the centuries, creatures of Sin that they are.

“Why?” Lilith asks as I try to work out how to deal with this.

“...Sexy?” Ophis counters with a tiny smirk. What the fuck did Kuroka teach her?

“I see.” Lilith replies with a knowing nod.

Well, that's nice... but I fucking don't.

As I try to decide what I'm supposed to do about this, Ophis answers for me... by simply tearing my trousers off with a light tug, my boxers meeting the same fate as she nods again.

“See?” she adds, 'teaching' her clone/daughter as she pokes my hard shaft. “We're 'sexy', so he's horny.” she says with a deep nod, proud of her knowledge.

...Me and Kuroka are going to have words when I find her.

“I see.” Lilith adds, reaching for another muffin as she watches Ophis intently.

As Ophis calmly pulls her dress off, I wonder whether I'll be cursing or thanking Kuroka when I see her next.

“Need to 'relieve' it. But only if you like the man.” Ophis lectures in her same blank tone, moving and sitting on my legs, my shaft wrapped in her tiny hand. She frowns in thought for a moment, before she starts to slowly stroke me, her free hand grabbing another cookie.

...I have a naked Infinite Dragon God sitting on my lap jerking me off while she eats cookies and her daughter watches.

It's just one of those days, huh?

**\- Sex Dungeon -**

As another scream fills the room, Raynare cums violently, squirting all over the horse. I've moved it to about fifty-fifty now, half pain, half pleasure.

“Seriously? You're pathetic, why did Azazel ever put you in charge of anything?” Mittelt sneers, looking over the red criss-cross of whip marks covering Raynare's large breasts as her former leader pants, a look of shame on her face.

“Answer her.” I order calmly, ignoring Kala as she obediently keeps sucking, she doesn't need any attention beyond the claws digging into her hair.

"I... I'm stronger than you, that's why I was chosen to be the leader." she says quickly, Mittelt's face falling into an ugly scowl as she grips the whip.

"True, power is the most important thing... in the Grigori. I prefer going by a mixture of power, personality type and overall loyalty... I'm keeping your three together, your ability to fly makes you appropriate as a fast-reacting unit for dealing with invaders, and I can't be there to lead each small team on the field, so it's only natural that I place a leader in each team." I say calmly, getting their attention.

If we get attacked, having a unit able to quickly hunt down any stragglers, or infiltration units will be essential.

  
“Before, Raynare was the obvious choice, but I think this is a decent enough punishment, losing her position and being forced to serve her old underling... and Kala here is no leader, being on her knees suits her best.” I drawl, smirking down at her as my tail rubs against her slit, a moan vibrating along my shaft. “So tell me Raynare... would you have issues obeying your former subordinate?” I ask getting a quick shake of her head.

“I live to serve you, My God... if you want Mittelt to be in charge, I will obey.” she swears quickly.

"Good girl." I say with a confident smirk, changing it to 75% pleasure. "In that case... congratulations on your new position, Mittelt." I congratulate casually, forcing my first climax as I hold Kala's head down, flooding her throat and stomach with thick cum (with happens to be a powerful aphrodisiac while I'm in my Incubi form).

As she gulps it down, I calmly pull her off my dick, tossing her to the side casually. Harsh, but the way her body shakes and trembles gives away her true feelings, cumming herself as she bites down her scream.

**+10 Affection with the kinky Kala for using and abusing her [90/100]... you have a point, Master. Fallen have issues.**

“A-are you serious?” Mittelt asks, her whip falling slack in her hand as she stares at me.

  
“I am, but I didn't tell you to stop.” I point out, her eyes widening as she quickly gets back to work, the whip coming down on Raynare's nude body again. “As one of my teams, I expect you three to learn to fight as a unit, as someone who has fought you all... you sucked before, get down to the arena, I expect you all to train their daily, even in times of peace. You Fallen have a habit of being predictable and barely training, you are all ancient for fuck's sake, you should all be far stronger than you were when Azazel tossed you to me. It's unacceptable, and as their leader Mittelt, I expect you to make sure they are training and growing stronger. I will accept no excuses." I warn, leadership isn't just fun and games after all.

“I understand! I won't let you down!” she promises quickly, still 'punishing' the moaning and whimpers Raynare.

**+10 Affection with Mittelt for giving her a chance to be something other than a minion of a minion [100/100]**

**Fallen Angel Racial Traits unlocked for Mittelt [100]**

**[Fallen Angel Physiology (Strengths)] (Passive)**

**Due to your Fallen Angel traits, you have a natural affinity to Light Magic (all Light Magic spells being more effective and costing less MP), have the ability to communicate in any spoken language with ease, **

**[Fallen Angel Form] (Active)**

**Allows you to take on a Fallen Angel Form, growing black wings (the more powerful you are the more pairs you will get), while in this form all Light Magic is far more effective and you will grow stronger (how strong depends on how many wings you have)**

Hello there... interesting. Instead of changing races, I can simply temporarily take on a different form... which is very powerful now that I think about it. I have a cunning plan.

“Kala, stop laying around and get over here, I want you riding my dick.”

...I have a cunning plan, but I'm busy.

**\- The Kitchens -**

But I'm not!

Cumming in Harriet's mouth, I calmly pull out, stroking her hair as she smiles up at me, cum leaking from her lips as she swallows.

“Watch the treats, the timer will tell you when to take them out.” I say calmly, putting my dick away as the maids react to the 'show'. Some are embarrassed, some had been blatantly watching.

"Of course, Master." the one called Emely promises with a deep bow, she's Serena's favourite for her obedience and willingness to serve. She's a suck-up basically and one who turns in her fellow maids for any disobedience or disrespect, reporting them to Serena for 'punishment'. I don't blame her, it's a strategically smart move to secure her position by gaining the trust of one of the mistresses. It hasn't made her any friends, that much is obvious, but they fear Serena too much to do more than scowl at her.

I've actually managed to teach them the Baking Skill, they're only novices compared to my Adept level, but it's still enough for me to leave them to it.

Heading to the privacy of my office (now that the Fallen are busy in the sex dungeon), I strip off and get to work on my brilliant plan.

I need a second identity, but there's always the risk that with people like HYDRA and SHIELD lurking around, they'll discover that any ID's I have Hellfire create are fake.

So... I just need an identity that wouldn't have any paperwork, no links or background for them to dig into, a complete unknown.

What's more unknown than a fallen angel?

First, I need to design my new identity, nice and carefully.

**\- Back in the Bedroom -**

“It isn't going down.” Lilith helpfully points out as Ophis glares down at my boner, I believe this is what they call scaroused.

One room over, I'm the powerful incubus bending three fallen to my whims... here I legitimately fear for my dick. Not that I think Ophis will hurt me deliberately... but I fear she'll do damage accidentally.

“The cat mentioned this...” Ophis says coldly. “I can do this.” she says simply, lifting herself up and moving forwards slightly as my eyes widen.

As she lowers her petite pussy down, rubbing against the tip of my dick, I reach forwards and hold her in place, getting a confused look, not a glare thankfully.

“Let me help, I have a couple of spells that can help make this easier.” I say quickly. “I just need you to trust me.” I say hesitantly, not willing to cast even the weakest spell on Ophis without permission. I can predict her... a bit, but she could mistake it as an attack, she was betrayed before after all.

"I do. Cast." Ophis says bluntly, pausing in her attempts to lower herself down.

Smiling at her, I see her lips twitch into a tiny smile before her face goes blank again.

Going slowly, I cast Arouse first, her lower lips growing wet and slick, she's still in her loli dragon form after all, and she is tiny. Anything that makes my passage easier is appreciated, next... Pleasure/Pain conversion. 100% Pleasure, I don't know if this will hurt someone as strong as her... but I'm not taking any chances, and finally... Enhance Feelings, times three this time.

Hell, if I'm really fucking the infinite dragon, I'm making sure she enjoys it.

“There you go, now slowly lower yourself down.” I advise, letting her go as my hands roam up to her almost completely flat chest, gently fondling her nipples.

“...okay.” she replies after a moment of staring at my hands, before she takes my advice, lowering her body far slower than before. Watching as the tip of my shaft, I smile at her soothingly as her lower lips are slowly spread, the bulbous head ever so slowly vanishing into her immensely tight hole, a frown of concentration on her face.

I almost wish I could make my dick smaller for once, my Incubus form is bigger, but I have no smaller option, and my standard size is still bigger than average... though I can't help but feel if I ever made myself into a shota I'd be suddenly ambushed by Akeno.

I can hear the Ara Ara's already. The terror of a big tiddy onee-san.

Focusing again, I grip her hips and gently guide her down, the head finally pushing into her as a quiet sound leaves her mouth, Lilith still watching very carefully.

Honestly? She's the tightest I've ever had, even with just the tip inside her, the pressure is immense, and as she slowly takes more and more of my dick into her, I have to call on my Incubus side and my own experience to stop myself from cumming.

It's not just her tiny size, no matter what she looks like... she's still a dragon. Her body is deceptively strong, and her pussy is no different, her inner muscles are clenching down on me slightly, and even with that tiny clench, the pressure is insane. Fortunately, she seems to have a better understanding of her power than I thought since she isn't actually squeezing down fully, which would probably be very, very bad.

Could I fix it? Yes. Do I want to go through it? No. No, I do not.

"Mhm." she mumbles while I grip the bedsheets, a strange look on her face as she finally reaches the bottom, fully engulfing me... I shouldn't fit, but I have a funny feeling she's just shape-shifted her insides to make more room.

Staring down at me, I wait to see what she'll do next... before laughing slightly as she grabs another cookie, nibbling on it as she lifts herself up.

Should have known.

It doesn't take very long for her to pull back, so only the head is still inside, and even less time for her to drop back down, taking me to the hilt in one swift move, another small grunt leaving her as she frowns in concentration, still nibbling.

“Is it good?” Lilith asks as she sits next to us, watching the show.

“Mhm. Maybe?” Ophis replies with a confused look, her hips speeding up as I grip the sheets tight enough to tear them, a groan of pleasure leaving me...

All the bards were mistaken, you don't fuck a dragon... the Dragon fucks you. You just have to hang on and hold out. Ophis is inexperienced, but she is very much controlling this encounter as she speeds up to almost dangerous speeds, still calmly reaching back and getting more treats.

Moving my hands back to her hips, I dig my fingers into the soft flesh with a groan.

  
“...am I doing it right?” she asks after a moment, staring down at me with chocolate around her mouth.

“You're doing great, honey.” I ground out, getting that tiny smile again as she speeds up, encouraged by my words.

Oh, fuck me...

**\- Sex Dungeon - **

Ignoring the slightly shaking walls, I send me my prayers. I will remember my sacrifice.

That sentence gave me a headache... and I just face-palmed with the wrong body. Still working out the issues with this.

Thrusting into Mittelt one last time, I let myself cum as I flood her womb with my Incubi seed, I can decide if I want to get her pregnant, so there's no risk as I slowly pull out of the quivering Fallen pussy, my cum leaking from her stretched hole.

She's barely conscious as she slumps forward, falling from her knees onto her front, laying on the floor twitching... I may have gotten carried away. She wasn't ready for an Incubi Eromancer.

Ignoring the fiercely masturbating Kalawarner in one of the hanging cages, she put herself in there when I told her to watch, I walk over to Raynare, still bound on the horse.

“Still with us?” I ask as she looks up at me, still panting slightly.

“I-I am, My God.” she says immediately, worship in her eyes... I can even feel the power she's sending to the hub from her fanatical thoughts.

“I didn't want to do this, you know?” I admit, stroking her breasts, healing her wounds with a single spell. “You are loyal, and a single failure isn't enough for you to lose my affection, especially one you couldn't possibly have won.” I say calmly undoing her straps and picking her up in a princess carry.

**+1 Affection with Raynare for giving her the love of her god [100/100] **

**[Fanatically Good] – Raynare [50]**

**You have a way with the fanatics, the cultists and the zealots, both your own and other peoples, finding it easy to gain their trust, affection and obedience.**

**Fallen Angel Racial Traits already owned, searching for an alternate reward.**

**White Magic Proficiency Upgraded to [Master] for Raynare [100]**

“I-I needed to be punished. I still do.” she says quickly, making me smile as I push her hair out of her face, a thin sheen of sweat covering her.

“I know, you still feel guilty after all.” I say carrying her over to another side of the room, putting her down and strapping her into a cross frame, her arms and legs spread wide. “Just know, we can stop whenever you want. I've long since forgiven you.” I say giving her a light, loving kiss. She really is incredibly loyal, more than perhaps anyone else, and that's made her grow on me quickly.

Grabbing the various toys, I spend a moment setting her up, egg vibrators taped to her nipples, and two large dildos pushed into her ass and pussy, both vibrating rapidly as she moans.

A couple more vibrating eggs being put into place, I give her one last kiss before I move away.

“Kala, your job is to watch her, you don't have to stay here all day but make sure to check on her regularly. I want her hydrated and fed, if she asks to be let go, do so immediately. If not, release her in seventy-two hours.” I say setting up the right hourglass and placing it on a table, in full view of Raynare.

“Of course, Master.” Kala agrees immediately.

"...Oh, and clean Mittelt up as well. She had a bit more trouble dealing with the enhanced pleasure. From now on, you two take orders from her... unless they contradict my own or you think they would endanger either me or the tower residents." I order calmly, stroking Kala's hair.

The time is getting very close for me to be needed in Nova Roma, and the other two bodies are... busy.

Leaving the fallen to their business, I smirk at the sounds of pleasure leaving the room. Raynare has a long three days ahead of her.

**\- In the Office -**

Well, that's a convenient upgrade to Master. My White Magic will be integral to my fake identity.

On a whim, I make another new spell... Light Spear. It's essentially just a super-Light Arrow... dealing double the damage.

It is slower than my arrow and can only go half the distance, but if anyone gets close to me? It's almost certainly fatal for most humans. A well-struck spear will end the life of any regular human, a lot of the enhanced ones as well.

Which is precisely what I need it to do.

Looking into the mirror, I change my pose a couple of times, looking over my new face and body, five pairs of jet black wings sticking out of my back.

Hmm, focusing for a moment I slowly pull them back until there is only one pair of unnaturally black wings protruding from my back, it's weakened me, but I can pull the other wings back out if I get into a fight I need more power for, as a second form I only have a third of my true power after all.

My Fallen form increases my white magic's power by almost double, in hindsight I realise that my light magic had been weakened by my vampiric and incubus forms, it's obvious looking back, but of course it would be, Vampires and Incubus aren't exactly light magic users, both are even weak to light after all.

Switching from a form weak to light to one that specialises in it makes my white magic far more effective, which is something to keep in mind when I have to fight daddy dearest.

Running a hand through my long white hair, going all the way down to my waist, I smirk to myself. I prefer black hair, but that's precisely why I can't use it in my other identity.

It's the same reason I've made some... very noticeable changes, not least of which is the double-d cup breasts, I have a female form after all, and the more different my fake identity is to Kuro Tepes, the harder it will be to link them. The only trait I kept was my red eyes, but that's a sign on the vampire beneath the Fallen that I can't seem to get rid off, even if I can travel in sunlight in my Fallen form.

I'm... unnaturally beautiful, even by comic book standards, but that's all by design. People are vain and predictable, and a beautiful fallen angel is far more likely to be accepted, even with my plans for 'her'.

I've done my research, and while there aren't that many publicly known female 'supervillains', at least for now, there are some prolific female criminals... and the more beautiful they are, the more support they have from the public, no matter their crimes.

Hell, Black Cat has been spotted a total of three times, and she already has a fan-club in New York. Never mind the valuable artifacts and paintings she's stolen, she's got massive tits and a great ass! That means she can't be that bad.

Beauty is life's easy mode, and Fallen are naturally alluring even without being so carefully designed.

Strangely enough, I can't find myself attractive. My Form is designed to be flawless, on anyone else I'd immediately want them... but I feel nothing looking at my naked body.

It's like looking at a painting, I can admire the work I put into it, acknowledge that it is incredibly beautiful... but I don't feel anything more than that.

I am Saraqiel, a name I picked at random simply trying to make it sound inhuman, a Fallen Angel of Justice... and Vengeance.

At least that's what other people will believe.

I've checked with Isis, Fallen Angels are real in this world, the most well known being Lucifer and Beelzebub... but Yahweh himself is long gone, the Throne of Heaven sits empty, and the real Angels are under the same limitations that Death is, unable to interfere with the mortal realm. The Fallen who survived the war are trapped in hell, so I don't have to worry about them.

This isn't like DxD with Fallen, Angels and Devils wandering the earth however they please, and Death seems to find my plans funny, so I don't have to worry about her either.

Sure, people might not believe me immediately... but magic has been revealed, and soon enough the likes of Thor and Loki will show up, I'm playing the long con, they don't have to believe me immediately... but they will believe.

Now then, time to go and deliver some Vengeance... I know exactly how I want to make my introduction.

Dressing in a simple black robe with golden inlays, I head to the Tower Gate, leaving my realm, flying past my other form that will take the position of King of Nova Roma in the process.

It's late, and at midnight the time-loop breaks, tomorrow I'll need to head back to New York as Kuro.

**\- Back in the Bedroom -**

Having my attention split three-ways is helping me last, distracting me from the intense pleasure, but it's not enough...

As Ophis slams down on me, still calmly eating as she does, I try to keep myself distracted by thinking of unattractive things.

Wilson Fisk in a mankini, Xavier and Magneto banging... Scott Summers?

“Mhm... something's happening.” Ophis mumbles, a frown on her face as she tries to work out what she's feeling.

Oh fuck... she's getting tighter...

As a quiet moan leaves her mouth, she tightens down on me just a little bit more, and that is all it takes to push me over the edge, a primal grunt leaving me as I thrust upwards into her, my seed exploding into her, making her eyes widen ever so slightly, her mouth opening into a confused O shape.

"Oh, fuck." I groan out, collapsing into a boneless heap as she looks down at me.

"The cat was right. Better than head-pats." Ophis mumbles, laying down on my chest, not even trying to pull herself off me.

Well... at least she liked it? It was hard to tell, even with my Incubus tricks, she barely reacts to anything after all.

“Better than head-pats? My turn.” Lilith adds, making Ophis look at her blankly.

"No. Still my turn." Ophis says, the slightest hint of aggression in her tone, making Lilith back down, a large pout on her face as she grabs a muffin and swallows it in one bite.

Patting Lilith's head soothingly, I stare down into Ophis's eyes, catching the same look she had on her face when I first gave her a cookie.

...I'm not moving from here anytime soon am I?

**\- Nova Roma -**

Heading up to my bedroom, I briefly take a moment to marvel at how quickly I got used to people bowing to me, the simpering slaves, servants and guards barely getting a second glance as I walk through the hallways.

Entering my bedroom, I smirk at the sight of Amara and her friend Seppia waiting for me, both naked as the day they were born.

“My love... we've been waiting for you.” Amara says with a sultry smile, her face already flushed.

“It looks like you started without me...” I say with a smirk, shrugging my robe off, revealing my naked body beneath it. I knew they were waiting for me, and I have some time to kill... I've arranged a meeting for much later, past midnight late to be exact, so I have a few hours to kill, and one can't neglect his wife.

“We just wanted to make sure we were ready for you, My King...” Seppia mumbles, her eyes running over my body. “You're as... well endowed as Amara bragged.” she says with widening eyes as I start to grow hard, I'm practising calling on some of my Incubus nature, not all of it, just enough to add a couple of inches.

It's actually important, I want to learn to call on specific traits without going full Incubus, so this is genuinely practice.

“Then we can skip the foreplay this time...” I say climbing onto the bed and crawling towards them with a hungry smirk. “So... the only real question, is who's first?”

"Seppia should be first, seeing is believing... but feeling is even better, she doubted my claims about your prowess after all, and it's time to make her a believer." Amara giggles, pinning her friend down. It's not like Seppia's trying to run anyway, but I appreciate the effort.

“Well... we can't be having that.” I drawl with a smirk, crawling on top of her, my shaft resting on her stomach, showing her just how far inside her it will go as her eyes widen. “Before we begin... are you sure about this? If we do this... you are mine, and I'm the possessive type.” I warn, lining myself up as she bits her lip, before nodding as she visibly braces herself, her wide amber eyes staring up at me.

Casting the pain/pleasure converter on her, I set it to about 75%, she'll feel a little pain, but nothing that bad, and a quick enhance feelings, time two, will make her be overcome with pleasure quickly enough. I take care of my girls after all... and it'll help with my upgrade quest.

Pressing the tip against her slit, I lean down and kiss her gently, taking her mind from her barely hidden worry, I don't need Telepathy to know that she's worried about the size, she's no virgin, but I'm the biggest she's ever had. I have a Racial Advantage, after all.

Pushing forwards, a moan leaves her mouth as she is slowly penetrated by twelve inches of hard dick, inch after inch vanishing into her tight quim.

Twelve is as big as I'll go with normal human women, the Fallen can take bigger, but humans have their limits.

“O-oh... J-Juno...” she moans out, making me pause... do the gods do the Percy Jackson thing where saying their name gets their attention? I am fucking a woman I'm not married to after all... but it's not like I'm cheating since my wife is currently mounting Seppia's face.

Putting it out of my mind, I start thrusting with a smile, hers and Amara's moans filling the room.

I'm sure it'll be fine.

**\- Meanwhile on Olympus -**

With the decline of worship of all Pantheons, the growth of Christianity and rise of Atheism, all the surviving gods had long since started to lose their powers, many Pantheons were on the brink of extinction, hanging onto their divinity by a thread.

It was for this reason that hearing her name spoken gained her undivided attention, where once upon a time it would have been given a glance at best, she could feel the faith in the speaker after all, and her few remaining worshippers could not be lost.

Nova Roma had the protection of Olympus, not because Zeus cared for them, but because they were the biggest source of worship, during that invasion, Ares had almost been sent to deal with the attackers before it became clear it wasn't needed, and the fool who invited the attackers in was rotting in the pits of Tartarus for his crimes, suffering eternally for endangering the Gods of Olympus, even unknowingly. It didn't matter that they used the Roman names, they worshipped Olympus, and that made them valuable.

  
It was why she was so unsurprised to find her worshipper there as she sent her consciousness towards them, using an old trick that allowed her to... not quite possess her worshipper, but share her senses.

If she'd been worshipped as much as she was in the past, she'd have known better, but honestly, she was bored on Olympus and had been drinking some of Dionysus's wine.

It left her judgement skewed somewhat, and was why she was caught by surprise at the sudden feeling of penetration, a large shaft splitting her apart as her eyes shot open, the hard cock slamming into her as she stared up into the amused red eyes of King Kuro.

If she'd been sober, and not caught Zeus sneaking out shape-shifted into the form of a goose, she might have cancelled the connection immediately... but there was only one reason her beloved husband would turn into an animal, and she was feeling bitter and resentful. Despite the paintings of her as a boring looking woman, something that only happened due to an act of spite from Aphrodite, she was as beautiful as any other Goddess, and her 'beloved' husband still ran off to stick his dick into whatever mortal he saw first.

...was it because she wouldn't lay with him when he was in an animal form? The man had issues.

She wasn't cheating, she was just making sure her worshipper was unharmed, her faith unbroken.

That was all.

**\- Later -**

**+15 Affection with Hera Argeia for fucking her into a drunken coma [25/100]**

What.

No, really. What?

Using Observe on both sleeping girls, I find... nothing out of the ordinary, Seppia and Amara are who they say they are, no goddesses in disguise.

I... I think it's better I pretend I didn't see that, lest a lightning bolt smites me next time I go outside.

Putting my robe back on, I leave the girls sleeping, casting a quick Clean on both of them, things got... messy after all.

I have a meeting to get to after all.

Heading through the palace swiftly, I reach the room my guests are waiting for me, entering the throne room and taking my seat in the dark room easily, looking over the three women kneeling by the throne.

For once, I didn't call them here for sex. One of them isn't even in my harem.

"Ilithyia... Lucretia... Tertulla. I imagine you are wondering why I have summoned you." I start, looking over them calmly. "As you have no doubt realised... I'm not entirely human. I am a Vampire, an Immortal creature." I admit readily, they are all under my control enough for me not to worry.

“Do you require our blood, my God?” Tertulla asked immediately, moving her hair to reveal her pale neck.

“Not... exactly. I can share my immortality, and you three have been chosen for this gift. I won't make you full vampires, the sunlight would be a problem for you after all, but you will be stronger, faster and more powerful than any other human.” I explain calmly, as my Thralls they'll be able to move in sunlight, and the only blood they'll need is mine. “I realise that forfeiting your humanity is not an easy thing, so this is entirely optional. If you do not want this gift, you are free to leave, there will be no punishment or judgement, I only ask that you do not share what you learnt here today.”

“I will accept any gift from you, My God.” Tertulla swears, no hesitation in her eyes, no greed either, she's simply overjoyed to accept any gift from her God.

“If that is what you desire... I accept, your Majesty.” Ilithyia trails off, more hesitant but too well trained to decline.

“As will I, My God.” Lucretia immediately joins in, greed in both her tone and eyes. She's less fanatical than Tertulla... but the idea of gaining great power hooked her immediately. Immortality is not a gift she would ever turn down, no matter the price.

"Wonderful... Tertulla, approach." I order, watching her crawl to my throne with a barely restrained sigh. I meant to get up and walk but whatever, you do you, I guess.

As she kneels directly in front of me, I wonder what her husband thinks of her utter obedience towards me, she'd do anything I ordered without a moment of hesitation,

Creating a dagger made of light, I calmly slice my index finger, a deep cut that bleeds heavily and hold my hand out in front of her face, the tip of my finger prodding her pouty lips.

  
“Open wide, drink my potent blood.” I order, sliding my finger into her mouth as she immediately obeys, closing her mouth around it as she sucks, her tongue swirling around my finger as she stares up at me in worship and adoration.

Activating my skill, I create my first ever thrall. She doesn't change in appearance, she isn't a vampire after all, but her body grows... powerful, not vampire strong, but certainly above even the strongest baseline human.

This soft noblewoman could win the Olympics tomorrow with no training, such is the power of a Vampires Thrall.

Pulling my finger back, I watch as she gasps, looking down at herself.

“I feel so... powerful.” she mumbles, clenching her fists, it is something of a rush, the flood of power through your veins.

“Stand.” I order, getting her immediate obedience, pausing for a moment, I pull her onto the throne, getting her to sit on the arm, leaning against me. “Ilithyia.. you next.” I order, making her slowly approach, far less eager than Tertulla but still obedient.

Sticking my hand out, she pauses for a moment before she does the same, taking the still bleeding finger into her mouth, sucking on it gently.

After a moment, she pulls back with a gasp, her eyes flooded with pleasure. My blood is like a drug to mortals, they can't turn into a Thrall without me actively turning them, but even still, my blood is better than any mortal drug.

**[Royal Relations] - Ilithyia Aquilla [50]**

**Royalty find you... intriguing, whether you are a peasant, knight, noble or fellow Royal, they're drawn to you, allowing you to gain Affection and Obedience with them faster**

“Rise.” I order, moving her onto the other arm of the throne. I just like the image of a Vampire Lord sitting on a throne surrounded by his thralls. Sue me, Ilithyia leans against me without me needing to make her, my free hand groping her ass.

Lucretia is practically holding herself back at this point, waiting for her turn.

“Lucretia, come here.” I order, no point wasting time.

As she rushes towards me, I smirk, offering my hand without a word.

She doesn't need one, nor any orders as she latches onto it, sucking and licking the source of immortality with hunger. Turning her, I smirk to myself as she too gasps, my wound healing with a burst of white magic.

“Lucretia... stay on your knees, you aren't quite done sucking yet.” I say with a smirk, one she returns immediately, her hands coming to my robe as my hand moves around Tertulla, moving to her ass. It is no surprise that she puts up no fight, too loyal to even consider refusing me despite her married status.

Well, I didn't call them here... just for sex.

I'm an Incubus, what do you expect?

**\- The Streets of New York - **

Gutting the final thug with his dagger, he slumped against the wall, holding in a pained grunt.

Three bullet wounds, he was getting sloppy, these Kingpin fucks shouldn't have stood a chance against him.

As a wave of bright light struck him, he watched in shock and confusion as the wounds simply... vanished, the pain disappearing immediately as he grabbed his pistol from the floor, looking around rapidly.

Looking up, he had to pause in utter bafflement as a winged figure floated down, a pillar of warm golden light giving her an ethereal and otherworldly appearance in comparison to the dark, graffiti-covered alleyway, two giant jet black wings spread wide.

She was... flawless, her skin pale and unmarred, she looked more like a painting than a person.

"Be at peace, Francis Castle, I mean you no harm." she said with a smile, her voice as otherworldly as the rest of her as it seemingly echoed through his head.

“The fuck do you want?” he growled, aiming the gun at her head. He wasn't going to be stopped, he certainly wasn't going to be at fucking peace. He had a job to do.

“To help you and to give you a gift.. and a promise.” she said warmly, uncaring of the gun aimed at her head.

“Not here to tell me to stop my crusade?” he scoffed, lowering the gun slightly, if she was that unconcerned, it probably wouldn't do anything. If she tried anything, he'd happily test that out though.

  
“I'm not that kind of Angel. I am Saraqiel, Angel of Justice and Vengeance, why would I stop a quest for Vengeance? Why would I stop you from delivering Justice onto these corrupted beings?” she asked calmly.

“Then what do you want?” he growled, still keeping his guard up.

“As I said, to help you... and return to you the hope you have lost.” she replied with a warm smile, before she suddenly raised her hand, three small pillars of light falling in between them as three spectral forms descended from the sky.

As they reached his level, his pistol fell from his hand, a choked sob leaving him as his wife and daughter stared at him.

“M-Maria?! Frankie? Lisa?” he asked, seeing them smile at him, as tearful as he was. He didn't know how long they stared at each other before they started to fade, vanishing into thin air.

"I can't let them communicate with the living, not yet. I lack the power." the angel admitted. "But in time, I will be able to do so much more... even return them to the land of the living, but I require your help." she admitted as he locked his eyes onto hers.

“If this is a trick...” he started, his voice breaking slightly as she gave him a sad smile, sympathy in her eyes.

“It is no trick... I swear on my Father's name.” Saraqiel promised calmly.

“Then... then what do I have to do?” he asked immediately.

“Become my Agent, a weapon of Vengeance righting the wrongs of this world. With each act of Vengeance, my power will grow, and in time I will have the strength to return your family to you.” Saraqiel swore, the light around her intensifying.

“...I'm in, just point me in the right direction.”

**\- Bonus Scene – Spy Games - **

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that? Start from the beginning." her boss ordered with a frown, a mixture of anger, shock and begrudging respect hidden in his tone, but she'd gotten very good at reading him.

"H.Y.D.R.A made an assault on the hidden city of Nova Roma, we are unsure what they hoped to achieve, but signs point to them wanting to kidnap Potential Asset Kuro Tepes, codenamed the Black Traveller. Intel suggests that Tepes has recently married the Observation Target Amara Aquilla, Princess of Nova Roma and the Mutant known as Magma, and is now the King of Nova Roma. The former king attempted to cause a rebellion to get his throne back, and H.Y.D.R.A offered their assistance, the rebellion and the H.Y.D.R.A infiltrators were dealt with quickly by the Black Traveller." Maria Hill explained, her tone completely professional as Nick Fury stared at her with an almost black expression, before he held out his hand.

Knowing what he wanted without needing orders, she passed the report she had complied on this latest incident. S.H.I.E.L.D kept a close eye on all the 'hidden kingdoms', at least all the ones they knew of, but Nova Roma had been deemed a minimal threat, and only a single agent was embedded in their society.

Flipping through the report carefully, Fury paused as he reached the intel on the H.Y.D.R.A agents who head participated, recognising the corpse of their leader. Tomi Shishido, code-named Gorgon, a high ranking agent in H.Y.D.R.A. With his power to turn anyone he made eye-contact with to stone, he'd been a painful thorn in S.H.I.E.L.D's side and was responsible for the deaths of dozens of his agents. He'd sent Romanoff to deal with him before, but the fight had ended in a stalemate, even with a pair of goggles made to negate his ability. She'd been forced to retreat after he started using his sword, and by the time reinforcements arrived he was gone, the base emptied of any and all intel.

Seeing the man's mangled corpse was more than a little satisfying, the two puncture marks on his neck making him frown in thought, Dracula had become active again, and he had a suspicion he knew exactly what the ancient immortal came to America for. One H.Y.D.R.A elite out of the fight would let him reassign the forces he had trying to counter Gorgon, putting them to better use. Still... H.Y.D.R.A wanted him so much they sent one of their best? The Strucker twins were far less of a threat, but they were still fairly high ranking, if only for their connection with their father. The surviving twin would be far less of a danger without her brother, they knew how her powers worked.

All in all, it would let them start to push things more in S.H.I.E.L.D's favour, turning the tide, if only a little.

It also told him something vital... Tepes was far stronger than predicted, he'd been going for a slow recruitment, so he didn't alienate Tepes by being too forceful and upfront... but it had backfired. He'd thought he'd had more time before he started to really gain power, allowing him to recruit him while he was still weak... he'd have to speed things up before he got too strong to be recruited.

He probably had Dracula to thank for Kuro's sudden increase in power, which made his new powers somewhat predictable at least.

He'd have to change Romanoff's orders and speed up the time-table somewhat.

And he had to deal with Stark's return... and that Hammer that had landed in New Mexico.

Oh, and stop Ross from making the Hulk go berserk in Rio de Janeiro.

...and fight H.Y.D.R.A.

**Authors Note: Multiform shenanigans abound! A lot of smut this time, but it kinda just happened like that. That's kinda how reunions go for Kuro. **

**For those that know the Marvel MCU Timeline, you'll realise that Thor and Hulk are happening an entire year too early. Yeah, I know. Marvels timeline is massively stretched out, with barely anything happening for months sometimes, so I've just... squashed it all together.**


	18. Back to Massachusetts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 18: Back to Massachusetts**

**\- Peter Parker – 2am - Sunday – 03/05/2009 -**

Swinging through the night, he scowled to himself.

Tonight had been... bad.

Very, very bad.

What had started as a quick investigation into the Kingpin's men had lead to him finding a mountain of corpses, spears made of a glowing white metal sticking out of their bodies.

He wasn't new to seeing bodies, even if it creeped him out every time.

The bullet holes around the gang hideout made it clear they'd been fighting, but there was no blood that didn't come from one of the corpses, and judging from the angle and location of the bullet holes, they were aiming into the air...

Another Enhanced vigilante? One who was far less interested in sparing their victims than he was.

Following the trail, he smirked slightly under his mask. The glowing metal was constantly putting off a rather unique signature, for lack of a better word, it took him an hour or two but his spider-tracker... pending cooler name, could track it.

The metal also disappeared after a while, fading into nothing despite the impossibility of it, his first thought was magic, but he only knew one magic user and Kuro was up in Massachusetts.

He could call him and get him to come back to New York early, but Kuro was a healer, made he could help him work out what he was dealing with, but he didn't want to put him in danger when he could deal with it himself.

As he landed in the alleyway his tracker was leading him to, he frowned in a mixture of disgust and anger as he looked at the clearly dead thugs.

Maggia this time, his new 'friend' didn't discriminate, and they weren't picky. The Maggia was on their way out with Kingpin hounding them, they only had a few operations left now... even less now.

Looking around for any survivors, he made a note of how... accurate the killer was, each spear striking the heart perfectly. Again, the few gunshots that had been fired seemed to be aimed... upwards.

As if they were firing at... well him for one? The killer had a way of staying in the air.

A quick investigation revealed a trunk full of drugs and a briefcase full of money. Left at the scene, the killer wasn't doing this for money. The briefcase looked like it had a fortune in unmarked cash, and it was just left in the open without a care.

"I would suggest you leave, child." a musical voice said, amusement and disdain in equal measure colouring her tone as he spun around, his web-shooters ready to fire as he stared into the air, hesitating as he stared into the cold red eyes of the... angel floating in the sky.

No halo, but the massive black wings put him on edge... as did the floating spear hovering over her shoulder.

“I'm sure you'd like that.” he replied, prepared to dodge the moment she moved.

"I have no quarrel with you, Peter Parker, as misguided as you are, but I will not allow you to stop my divine quest." she replied, the spear starting to spin slightly, ready to be used, as his heart began to pound, his words dying in his throat.

“I-... how did you...” he stuttered, completely off guard by her casual use of her name.

"I'm an angel, child. A mask cannot hide your name from the heavens." she replied with a twitch of her lips, an amused grin on her admittedly beautiful face. "Have no fear, I do not harm innocents. I am Saraqiel, an Angel of Justice... and Vengeance." she introduced with a slight bow.

“Nice to meet you?” he replied, trying to decide how best to take her down, he didn't know if she was really an angel or just insane, but he couldn't just leave her rampaging through the streets of his city. “You realise I can't just leave you to slaughter your way across the city, right?” he asked, a sad sigh leaving her.

“Your laws are irrelevant in the face of the laws of Heaven's... but I understand if you cannot understand this. Mortals aren't the smartest.” Saraqiel replied calmly, a regretful look in her eyes.

As his spidey-sense screamed at him, he leapt to the side, easily dodging the spear as it embedded itself in the ground, if he hadn't moved it would have pierced his lower thigh, she wasn't trying to kill him...

He must be an 'innocent' in her eyes.

Barely avoiding a second spear, still aimed at his non-essentials, he fired at her with his web-shooters, watching in shock as a golden shield appeared in front of her, without so much as a gesture from her.

His senses screamed at him again as a dozen arrows of light fired at him, each aimed at his arms and legs as he flipped away, he twisted his body so they would fly passed him and shot his web up at a light-post and swinging towards her.

Slamming into the golden shield, he bounced off it without even making a dent.

“You are an agile one... but tell me, can you dodge light itself?” Saraqiel asked casually, his senses going off instantly as a beam of light pierced his thigh, making him yelp in pain.

Light moved at almost three thousand kilometres per second... far faster than any bullet and he couldn't dodge that fast.

Oh, dear.

As several more rays struck him, he fell on one knee, chains of light bursting from the ground and wrapping around him, his senses warned him, but with several holes in his legs, he wasn't going anywhere fast, nor was his strength enough to break them.

On his knees with chains holding him firmly in place, he took a moment to really hope she was telling the truth about that whole not killing innocents things... oh, and hope he was still seen as innocent with the whole vigilante thing.

As she landed in front of him, bare feet touching the blood covered ground, he looked up at her with growing fear, he'd lost before... but never so quickly.

“You are a naïve and misguided child... but fear not, I have no desire to kill a child.” Saraqiel said gently, her hand coming to his chin as the now familiar feeling of healing magic ran through his body, his wounds vanishing. “Farewell, Peter Parker. I imagine we will see each other again before long.” she continued with a fond smile as she turned around, taking off into the night sky.

Struggling against the chains, he let out a sigh of relief as they disappeared a few minutes later, just in time for him to escape the alleyway before the police arrived.

His tracker wasn't giving any new locations, so she was either out of his range, or she'd not used her powers since leaving him.

Swinging on top of a rooftop, he made sure he was alone and made a phone call, he needed some advice for this one.

“P-peter? Look, dude... if you don't have a good reason for waking me up, I'm gonna come back to New York just to kick your ass.” Kuro growled, the sound of a girl giggling in the background. “Give me a sec to get somewhere private.” he muttered, as Peter barely caught Kuro telling someone he'd be back in a minute.

  
Wait... what was that about keeping each other warm until he got back? What the hell did he interrupt?

“So, what's up?” Kuro asked after a moment.

  
“Erm... I don't suppose you know anything about Angels, do you?” he asked quickly, his face burning slightly.

“Angels? A bit, beings from Heaven that oversee the afterlife for Christians, why?” Kuro asked casually.

“Because I just got my ass kicked by one? Slightly crazy lady flying around New York with big black wings, stabbing criminals with spears made of light? Don't suppose you'd know anything about that?” he asked, his next plan involved the bible and going to church, but somehow he doubted the bible would have a guide to beating angels in the back.

"Hmm... Black Wings? Angels have White Wings and halos, Fallen Angels who have broken the rules of Heaven lose their halos and their wings become black... but as far as I know, all the Fallen were banished to the underworld after Lucifer's rebellion. Guess the Heavens missed one." Kuro replied calmly, making Peter grin. It wasn't that helpful in fighting her, but it was a good start. "As for the spears? Angels, both Heavenly and Fallen, are masters of White Magic, they have a natural advantage with it over a human like me, creating weapons out of light isn't even a difficult trick, for an angel it would come as easily as breathing."

“Right... how hard is it to create a shield of light?” he asked after a moment.

"Eh, it's an adept level spell. The real trick to Shield of Light is that it drains mana to power it, the better you are, the less magic you drain per hit. As a Fallen, she'll have a lot of mana naturally, but if you can pound her shield enough, she'll run out, which should stop her from making weapons as well." Kuro advised, humming to himself. "Angels are only really weak to demonic magic, hellfire and the like. I really wouldn't suggest playing with that... or anyone who practices it."

"Fair enough... but wouldn't it be the other way around? Demons are weak to Angelic powers right?" he asked, thinking about the legends. He'd have to do some more research later. Not playing with hellfire sounded like an excellent piece of advice.

"Both, actually. Demons are weak to light, Angels are weak to demonic. Doesn't help you, though... Hmm, I'll look into my Grimoires, see if I can find anything but I wouldn't get your hopes up... Angels are mentioned in my White Magic Grimoire, but only to mention that they are the original White Magic users, history lessons aren't any use for you if you've got a pissed off Fallen out for blood." Kuro admitted. "Do you need me to jump over and heal you?" he asked calmly.

“No... she healed me after she kicked my ass. Weird, right? Thanks for the advice, I'll see you at school?”

“Yeah, see you at school... now if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of something. Later, Peter.” Kuro replied, putting the phone down.

Useful, but not as helpful as he'd hoped. He didn't have any way of using Demonic power, and he wouldn't use it if he did. Saraqiel was a Fallen Angel... at least he could start working on a motive.

She was kicked out of Heaven for breaking the laws she was now running around killing people for? Possible guilt or an attempt to regain her place in Heaven?

With no way of finding her until she started using her powers again, he was stuck... time to go and do some research.

**\- Kuro -**

Saraqiel should have a nice reputation by tomorrow, well... not nice, she's slaughtered over a hundred gangsters and petty gang members in a single night, leaving plenty of witnesses in the form of 'innocents'.

She's even saved two would-be rape victims, and one of them was very religious. You never see Spidey stopping a rape, but it's not something you see in the comics or movies.

Better yet, Frank Castle is off on a mission from God, all I had to do was point him in the right direction... for now, straight at the Hand. I have a spirit possessing him, it won't try controlling him, it just keeps track of him, maybe nudges him back on track every so often.

To be fair, for his family? I could send him to slay Santa, and he'd do it. The man is a barely functioning psychopath, redirecting that anger and rage is far too easy. He can excuse any crime when he's being ordered by an angel for the sake of resurrecting his family.

With him killing their men, they'll get more desperate to recruit more... which is where I come in. If he dies? Eh, who cares? It just means I don't have to pay him, as cheap as it would be for me.

**[True Resurrection] **

**50,000 MP**

**Returns the soul to a corpse, healing it and returning it to life. **

I am a master of White Magic already, but I can't actually cast it yet, I don't have enough Mana... unless I'm in my Fallen Form, in which White Magic costs 25% less.

I have the power to bring back his family already, all he needs to do is dig them up... but I'll make him work for it first. Death sees it as a worthy trade, three irrelevant souls that will rejoin her in time, to speed up the harvest of immortals who have crossed her?

A century is nothing for her, and Frank's family will rejoin her soon enough. Whether they live to one hundred, what does that matter to her?

For now, Saraqiel will disappear, let the criminals worry and panic over where she is. I have spirits moving around New York so I can react to any minor crimes like rapes and murders that need her attention.

Just to keep them on guard.

Why New York? Well, I live there and keeping it flooded with spirits just makes sense. The Ancient One will definitely be able to see them, and chances are there will be other people who can do the same, but I've ordered them to disperse and return to my hub if seen.

Sitting in my office I sigh, Ophis took seventeen orgasms before she decided she'd had enough and went to her room (dragging poor Lilith along with her despite the younger girls protests)

She broke my hip. Literally, my enhanced Vampiric body did nothing to stop her from getting carried away.

I've switched my true form that was in the Tower with one of my multi-forms, and I've decided with the chance of invasions, one form should remain in the Hub at all times, just in case.

Outworld seem to be licking their wounds, and I have no idea what the Abyss is up to, but I'm not taking any chances. Next time they show up, they'll meet a pissed off Overlord and a far more prepared Realm.

...Also, someone needs to look after Nyx, and I've missed her. Reaching up to scratch her, I smirk as she nips at my fingers. Shadow Phoenixes are powerful, and she's already the size of a large parrot, if she wanted to, she could take the finger off, then incinerate it, but she's not even breaking the skin.

I do have one question, though...

How the fuck do I have a signal here? There's some fuckery going on here.

Looking down at the phone in my hand, I shake my head. I don't care enough to look into it. I was with Mittelt and Kalawarner when Peter called, looking for advice to fight... well, me? It really makes it clear that this is the Peter who Mysterio made dance in the palm of his hand, he's incredibly smart... but socially naïve.

Even knowing we use the same magic, he doesn't seem to have any doubts about me at all, thanks to the Rep tracker making sure he doesn't lose any rep out of suspicion. I even got a small boost to rep for giving him... utterly useless information.

“You called for me, My Lord?” a voice pulls me out of my thinking, as I focus on the blonde elven goddess calmly standing in front of my desk. “I have to admit, I was expecting to be called to your bedroom, not your office.” Celestine admits with a small smile.

“Ah, that's not why I called you. Besides... two of your students are sharing my bed, so it's occupied.” I say with a chuckle. “No, I just wanted to thank you for training my Fallen.” I say calmly, making her smile.

"It wasn't only for your benefit, the stronger you get, the better our chances of stopping Vult's army from overrunning my world." she admits making my smirk.

**Quest Recovered**

**[Downfall of Castle and Cuntry]**

**Objective: Conquer the world of Kuroinu and slay Vult and his men**

**Reward: ???, ???**

“True, but they'll help you once... and they'll serve me forever. I'm getting the greater benefit here. Still, I see your point. I'd like you to continue teaching the Fallen, and any other Light Magic users I get... you're skills are too strong to waste.”

"Naturally, I have sworn to serve you, my Lord... training might not be what I expected, but I have no complaints." she replies calmly, a warm smile on her face. "Was that all, my Lord?" she asks, bowing slightly causing my eyes to lower to her breasts for just a moment.

“It is.” I say with slight regret, I have more to do today, things to fix from the time my tower was without an Overlord.

“I see, until another time then, my Lord.” Celestine says with a deep bow, once again making me curse my responsibilities as her barely covered breasts bounce enticingly.

I'm in three places at once, and I still don't have enough time.

“You are stressed... My Love.” another familiar voice says, making me smirk as I look back to the door, Serena calmly standing in the entryway.

“An Overlord's work is never done.” I drawl, admittedly half that work is sex, and the other forty-five percent is violence, there's a tiny amount of management in there as well.

As she walks into the office, she moves behind me, gently rubbing my shoulders.

“Truly... the tower was in shambles without you... I missed you, My Love.” she admits, as I sigh in relief... she's good with her hands.

“And I missed you... it's good to be back.” I chuckle. “It'd be better if we weren't being invaded, but still.” I admit, leaning back and kissing her gently.

**I know the game said you wouldn't get rewards for Serena... **

**But it isn't here, is it? **

**[Yandere Tamer] – Serena Lavellan [50]**

**Yandere's are dangerous... for most people, for you controlling the dangerous breed of lover is all too easy**

**[Elven Physiology (Strengths)] (Passive) – Serena Lavellan [100]**

**Due to your Elven traits, you are naturally blessed with an abundance of mana, gaining an extra 50% MP from your INT, and your senses are slightly stronger than a normal humans.**

...Ignoring the new information about Serena's mental state, I have to grin at my newly blooming MP... all at the cost of some slightly pointed ears? A more than fair trade.

I can't hide my ears, it isn't a form I can change to this time, but I don't give a shit. The extra MP is more than worth any annoyance it could give me. They aren't even that pointy, no doubt a mix between my human and elven traits, and my hair does an excellent job of hiding them.

"Indeed, you have to work so hard... building this world for its inhabitants, it's only fair we all reward and worship you." she says suggestively, a hungry look in her eyes...

Well, an Overlord's work is never done.

**\- Later -**

“You called for me?” Skarlet asks as she enters my room, crossing her arms in impatience, she isn't wearing her mask for once, so it's easier to see her emotions.

“I have a mission for you. The portal to Outworld has opened again, Mileena isn't attacking, not yet... and I'm not willing to give up the advantage by attacking Outworld just yet. Let her throw her forces against my walls, weakening her own position first.” I say calmly, ignoring the bobbing white hair at the bottom of my view, and the occasional gagging noises. Skarlet's eyes flicker down to the desk, her eyes rolling as she looks back at me.

"I see... what would you have me do?" Skarlet asks, she has high obedience... but her affection hasn't even hit thirty yet, and her personality isn't exactly friendly in the first place. She'll obey, I just shouldn't expect her to be happy about it. "Kill the False Empress?"

“No... no. She's well defended, even my spirits can't get close with Shang Tsung lurking around the palace. I want you to retrieve something... someone for me. Empress Sindel, I want you to bring her here.” I order making her scowl, judgement in her eyes.

“Then I'll be bringing a corpse. She's been dead and buried for a long time.” Skarlet scoffs making me chuckle, catching her off guard.

"A corpse is all I need, bring her to me... I'll deal with the rest. She'll serve to damage the Edenian support Mileena has, and she'll be a powerful weapon against Kitana, wherever she is. As the only person here from outworld, you're the best choice to steal her corpse... just go in, grab the body and get out. It's not time for a full counter-invasion just yet." I order, getting a thoughtful look from her before she nods.

“It will be nice to see Kitana's face when she sees her mother on our side.” Skarlet admits, a smirk growing on her face. Her hatred of Kitana makes her easy to use. “Very well... it'll be done. They won't even know I was there.”

"Wonderful. The portal isn't defended on their side, it seems to move at random each time it spawns in Outworld, otherwise, they'd be watching it, so head there immediately. It should let you slip in before they find the portal." I say calmly, sending a spirit to watch her. "I can summon you back once you've found her, my spirit will watch you until then."

“Fine. I'll get going then, people to kill, corpses to steal.” Skarlet agrees. “Be ready to pull me back, getting in will be easy, getting out less so.”

“I'll be ready.”

“And here I was worried you'd get... distracted.” she mocks lightly, glancing down at the desk again.

“I'll be fine. I'm very good at multi-tasking.” I say as she walks away, her hips swaying. Note to self, fuck her when she gets back.

“She's disrespectful... you should discipline her and put her back in her place before you put her on any throne.” Serena advises as she pulls back, stroking my shaft.

“I know... but she's loyal and obedient, even if she is too prideful to show it.” I say back, stroking her hair as I guide her head back down to my cock.

Multi-tasking at it's finest.

**\- Nova Roma -**

Creating my first ever, Thralls feels like some great achievement or milestone as a Vampire.

It's a powerful feeling, and enjoyable, that these women who were just nobles with no strength of their own, and now? They could beat professional soldiers with relative ease.

It's a fantastic feeling... or maybe that's just Lucretia obediently bobbing her head, her tongue swirling around my shaft as she gently fondles my balls.

She's enjoying herself, kneeling before her King and proving her worth, her thought process is that if she shows herself talented enough, she'll be set on the easy path to the top, to being a concubine of an eternal king. The highest position she could ever get.

It's why she's so willingly choking herself on my dick, taking me into her throat with little to no regard for her own safety. She isn't new to this, to even remotely, and it shows as she deep-throats my thick cock.

Breaking my kiss with Ilithyia as she leans against me, I bite my own lip with a smirk, a thin sliver of blood leaving it as I kiss her again, letting the blood slide into her mouth as she becomes far more... enthusiastic. She has never refused me, and she always returns my affections, but a little vampiric blood makes her go from happy to ecstatic as her tongue plunders my mouth.

She's an addict now, a side effect of the Thrall creation process, and only my blood will satisfy her. I've had plenty of my own blood drawn and stored away in Selene's storeroom, her wards protecting it... and she's been given a word of warning to stop her from getting any ideas.

Pulling back, smirking slightly as she tries to lean further forwards before she pulls back with a deep blush, embarrassed by how into she got. Giving her a quick smirk, I turn and capture Tertulla's lips, grinning to myself as she immediately reciprocates.

She has some guilt growing in her from her married status, she is in a happy marriage after all, with a respectable husband at that... but she's the leader of the cult and one of the most powerful nobles in Nova Roma, I can't risk leaving her with even the slightest loyalty to anyone but me.

I've already had her husband possessed, to neutralise any threat he could represent, but I need to tie her to me even tighter than worshipper or thrall.

Taking as a lover, even if I can't make it official from a concubine arrangement, will do that... and she's too obsessed with serving her 'god' to ever refuse.

I won't push her, not yet... but for now, a simple kiss will do to start chipping away at that pesky loyalty to her husband, and solidifying her devotion to her precious god.

I know she has 100 affection and obedience, but her relationship loyalty needs to drop to 0 for me to be satisfied.

Squeezing her ass with a grin, I let the blood slowly enter her mouth, seeing the results immediately as her guilt is gradually replaced with lust, even if she's more controlled than Ilithyia, she didn't end up the leader of the cult by accident.

Thralls are easy to control, even without the strong desire they have to obey the Vampire that turned them. After all, I'm the only dealer with the drug they need, the only one who can make it as well.

As Lucretia takes my shaft to the hilt once more, I let myself cum, watching her obediently remain still as my seed shoots directly into her stomach, bypassing her mouth entirely.

I'm not in my Incubus form, but that doesn't change the fact that my loads are... prodigious, continuing for almost a minute as Lucretia's eyes slowly roll back in her head, the lack of air getting to her.

She's a mess, her make-up smudged by the tear-tracks, drool leaking from her mouth, but it doesn't detract from her beauty, if anything it adds to it, her willingness to throw away her posh noble act and degrade herself for my pleasure making me smile.

As my climax comes to an end, she slowly pulls back, gasping slightly to regain her breath as she lathers my shaft with licks and kisses, cleaning her slather from it.

“Will that be all, My Lord?” she asks, still smothering my with her affection as I stroke her hair.

  
“For now, Lucretia... for now. Tomorrow I have to return to New York, too much going on there for me to stay away for long, Ilithyia, you're in charge while me and Amara are away. Keep an eye on Domitia, I doubt she'll try anything with her House on the line, but remain on guard nonetheless. Tertulla, I want you to use your connections to raise Lucretia's position, the better positioned she is, the more useful she will be to me." I order getting quick agreements, I can't risk using multiform to be in New York and Nova Roma simultaneously, at least not as Kuro Tepes.

My ability to be in multiple places at once isn't something I want anyone who doesn't serve me to know, it would ruin a lot of future alibis after all. It's more effective the fewer people know about it.

Which means I have places to be tomorrow.

"For now, everyone gets back to where you should be, tell no-one of your transformation, unless you think any in the cult are worthy, Tertulla."

“Of course, My God, I'll watch them carefully, to see if any are deserving of your gift.” Tertulla promises immediately as I smile.

“Wonderful, now... I'm going back to bed, don't want Amara to feel lonely when she wakes up.” I chuckle, not that she's alone.

Now that I have multi-form... I am damn well going to get my missed sleep in.

Overlord Kuro sitting in his office can deal with working, King Kuro needs a nap.

Saraqiel is going to... 'disappear' for a while, come morning she'll have every secret agency in America looking for her, plenty of crime families and the NYPD as well, so she's taking care of some final arrangements before she heads to the Tower for a while, letting the heat die down.

While in the tower, she'll do her whole 'angel' thing there, I want to try out building faith in two beings, will I get twice the power from the people who worship both Overlord Kuro and Saraqiel the Angel?

It's worth the effort to find out.

**\- Later - **

It's Sunday, so I have plenty of excuses for slacking off and sleeping in late... then spending a couple of hours with Amara, Seppia and Ilithyia.

…and then had breakfast and went straight back to bed for another hour.

So I'm lazy, sue me.

But, I have slacked off enough (for now).

“Worry not, I will keep everything running while you are gone.” Ilithyia says obediently, I've found she's far more obedient and polite after getting a good fucking.

She's not wrong though, she has far more experience than me in the political arena, more patience for it as well, and my spirits will keep the various possessed nobles nice and obedient.

“I know, hold the fort while we're gone.” I say casually, kissing her deeply as I bite my lip, discretely giving her some blood, the moment I break the kiss I heal the wound, getting rid of any trace.

“It was good to see you again, mother.” Amara says, giving her a tight hug as I re-equip the sling ring, borrowing it from Overlord Kuro for a moment, the Inventory is good for passing stuff around, I can put it in with one body and take it out with the other.

"And you, Amara." Ilithyia says kindly, stroking her daughter's hair. If I hadn't just seen Ilithyia go down on her daughter while she was getting her ass fucked by her son-in-law, I'd say they were a normal loving mother and daughter.

Well, if anything they're closer than a normal mother and daughter. They definitely bonded last night, sharing a dick does that.

"I'm ready, my love." Amara says, returning to my side with a smile.

Elizabeth has already left, didn't even say goodbye... can't say I'm surprised. Laura is coming with us, mostly because I've promised she can relax at the Academy as well.

"As am I, remember Ilithyia, we're only a portal away. If anything goes wrong, I want to know immediately." I order, getting a nod and a bow from her as I make the portal, straight to my bedroom in the Massachusetts Academy, Tonight I'll return to Xavier's so I don't have to do it in the morning, anything to stop me from having to get up early.

First, Emma.

'Interesting, I don't remember you having Telepathy yesterday.' she comments in amusement as I reach out, knocking on her mind.

'There've been some... minor changes while I've been away, nothing major' I drawl back, making her giggle.

'Obviously... we should speak in person, come to my office... or would you rather I come to your bedroom... Your Majesty?' Emma asks, a hint of hunger in her tone.

“I'm heading to the headmistress's office, I'll see you later.” I say to Amara, giving her a quick kiss.

“I'll wait here... all the talking annoys me.” Laura adds casually, helping herself to my bed.... she's really enjoying her time out of HYDRA's hands. Can't say I blame her, I like lazing around as well.

“Of course, my love. I'll go and catch up with the other Hellions, have fun with the headmistress...” Amara says with a suggestive tone, making me roll my eyes.

Is she just assuming I'm going to fuck Emma just because she's female and I'm meeting with her?

'Well... I do hope she isn't wrong.' Emma adds with an audible smirk, I'm letting her read my surface thoughts while keeping her out of my mind to practice with my nullification. 'I must say, you're growth rate is as utterly ridiculous as ever, my dear.'

Don't act like you don't like it, I can feel your lust from here... and what you're fingers are doing, this connection is two way after all.

'Perhaps you should hurry up and replace them with something thicker?' she asks mockingly, sending images of me and her together. Fake, I don't remember having sex on a public beach... also, why am I always tied up in your fantasies? 'Everyone has their tastes, besides it's not like ropes could truly hold you... if you didn't let them.'

Depends on the rope, I guess. There's probably some bullshit rope of eternal binding that some asshole will find and tie my up in eventually.

Heading towards her office with a smirk, I frown after a moment, looking around the corridors in confusion before I laugh.

Nice try, Emma.

'Just a test, that is all. Congratulations, most don't notice such subtle attempts to deceive them, certainly not so quickly.' Emma says proudly, she'd been messing with my sense of direction, nudging me to walk around in circles instead of reaching her office.

**+10 Affection with Emma Frost for impressing her [70/100]**

Finding her office, I open the door and smirk at her, getting one back as she continues to gently finger herself, her white corset and jeans tossed over to the side, and her thong pulled aside.

“If I'd know this was waiting for me, I might have come back sooner.” I drawl, moving towards her and taking a seat opposite her desk,

“Good to know, I see your time in Nova Roma has treated you well, you are far more controlled now.” Emma adds, glancing at a small wine glass filled with a red liquid in it as my lips twitch.

"Another test?" I ask as she passes it to me, I've drunk recently, before leaving I hypnotised Sibyl and had a drink, she was no worse for wear, a quick healing spell fixing the bite-marks.

“Indeed, you are one of my students despite the irregularities... I need to know what your weaknesses are before I can help you fix them.” Emma admits unapologetically, I don't mind.

She's honest in that, and despite her manipulative nature, she is a teacher who cares for her students progress.

Though the show she's putting on might be helping.

Taking a sip, I pause for a moment... older than Sibyl, female, non-virginal. Emma's?

“Interesting, there are stories of vampires having preferences, but I hadn't thought you'd be able to tell.” she admits. “Now... who exactly is your new friend?”

"Laura Kinney, or X-23. A female clone of Wolverine. She was in HYDRA's hands, they attacked, they lost, now she's with me. I decided to bring her here instead of taking her to Xavier's. She's a pretty simple girl, likes baths, good food and sleeping." I say casually, making her frown slightly.

"All the things she wouldn't have had in HYDRA's hands... that I can understand. She'll be in good care here." she promises with a sigh, there it is... the caring person beneath the ice queen.

Emma isn't some pure evil mega-bitch, that much was apparent even with her ice queen persona.

“You'll be happy to know, you were right, by the way.” she adds, making my eyebrows raise slightly as she turns on her TV, showing a paused recording of a familiar face, sitting down in front of a podium with a cheeseburger in one hand.

“I-I came to realise that I had more to offer this world, than just making things that blow up and that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International.” Tony Stark, the future Iron Man, announces, as Obadiah Stane desperately attempts to get him to shut up.

“It's only been a couple of hours, and already his stock had plummeted.” Emma says with a laugh, followed by a moan. “I-I was ready with your warning... already I've snatched up a large chunk of the shares, with more to come. Stane tried the same, but he was caught off guard... he didn't see this coming and his little attempt to get rid of Stark has cost him dearly.” she moans out, getting off on our little heist.

“How much do you think you can get?” I ask with a smirk, watching her fingers speed up.

“Fifty-four percent, more than enough... and it's not what I can grab, it's all in your name after all. King of Nova Roma and the Majority Owner of Stark Industries, not a bad start.” Emma moans.

“But a start, none the less. I'm too greedy to be satisfied with just that.” I admit making her moan, well, it's either that or my Eromancy, Phantom Hands groping her perfect tits and ass and Enhance Feelings cast up to times five making her body wrack with pleasure, her mind still focused despite that.

“I-Indeed... you can never have too much power.” she agrees quickly, her legs resting on her desk, spread apart as she vigorously pumps her fingers into her snatch, moaning in pleasure.

"Selene told me you had something you wanted me to do?" I ask calmly, I could go other there and fuck her... but I'll have time for that later, and this is an exceptional show.

It'd be a shame to interrupt.

“Y-yes... you had a series of checks done by S-Susan Storm... but that was w-when you were human. I want you to run another set of tests with her, to learn your limits.” Emma admits, making me pause. “Along with another test of my own creation.”

Well, it'll be nice to see Susan and She-Hulk again?

“Sure... I have nothing better to do.” I say calmly, smirking as her fingers speed up even further. “When do we leave?”

“S-soon... when I am f-finished.” she admits, making me chuckle. No-one wants to be blue-balled.

“Hmm... times wasting, and as fun as it would be to bend you over the desk, I really doubt we'd get out in time to meet Sue.” I chuckle walking towards her and pulling her chair out slightly, my hand sliding down to replace hers. “Allow me to... speed things up.” I say with a smirk, kissing her before I move in front of her, kneeling between her legs, leaning forwards and latching my mouth onto her slit as her eyes widen.

Maybe it's my Incubus side, but her juices are almost as nice as her blood, which is why I have no problems being down here. As her fingers grip my hair tightly, I smirk to myself, hearing her moans intensify as my unnaturally long tongue, another Incubus trait, pushes into her.

“O-oooh fuck...”

She was already getting close, and with an Incubi tongue plundering her lower lips, it takes seconds, not minutes to simply push her over the edge, a loud scream filling the office as my mouth is flooded with her juices, she isn't even trying to be quiet as she almost tears my hair out with her grip.

“There we go... all ready or do you want a few more?” I ask mockingly, looking up at her with a proud smirk.

  
“D-don't tempt me...” she groans out as I stand up, watching her pant slightly, her face flushed with pleasure and her eyes full of hunger and lust.

“When we get back, I'm fucking you... hard.” I say casually, helping her stand with a smirk.

“I'll look forwards to it... give me a moment to get dressed, and get Blink and another student who will be joining us.” Emma says after catching her breath, walking over to the side of the room and gather the clothes she obviously tossed away early.

Sitting down in her seat, I take a moment to cast Clean on us both, making her eyebrow raise as she looks at me.

“Just speeding things up... magic has it's uses.”

“Indeed... be right back.” she promises, pulling her clothes on and leaving the room.

Looking at her still turned on computer, I smirk to myself seeing the dozens of tracking stocks, cameras watching various people, both in and out of the academy, personal files that she shouldn't have access to.

Nothing I care about, Hellfire business mostly.

Although...

"We are ready... see something interesting?" she asks with a raised eyebrow as she returns, Clarice and Cordelia Frost behind her.

"The Cuckoo's are showering, I'm ninety percent sure they know I'm watching." I admit with a grin, watching them put on a show for the camera, Esme rubbing her body against Phoebe as she gets her sister all soapy.

"...They do, it's always best to just assume they know everything, even when they shouldn't. Especially when they shouldn't." she groans, sending a mental scolding to them.

As she does, one of them waves at the 'hidden' camera, all five of them giggling as they lather each other's bodies as lewdly as possible.

"Let us go, if you keep watching you'll just encourage them." Emma sighs, facepalming slightly. After she sees me not moving, she sighs again, walking around the desk and setting it to record, giving me an amused look.

“You can watch it on your tablet later, come on.” she chuckles, pulling me out of the seat.

“Fine... time to be a lab rat again! Fun. So, why are you coming along?” I ask Cordelia, making her look away with a slight blush.

“She's part of one of your tests... and she'll stay quiet if she doesn't want to go back to the punishment room.” Emma says with a smirk, her sister flinching as she does.

“Fair enough... let's go.” I say, looking into Cordelia's mind. Not the test, I'll wait for that... I just want to know why she's suddenly so obedient when she was so rebellious before.

It's hard to get into people's memories, something I don't have much experience with, but she was thinking about it, which makes it easier to get flashes of... huh.

Emma's 'punishment' room looks a lot like a fancier version of my sex dungeon, and for a brief moment, I get a glimpse of Cordelia on a horse almost identical to the one I put Raynare on, utterly naked as Emma brought a riding crop down on her, dressed in nothing more than a thong and tiny corset.

...Why am I not surprised that a world made by Shiro is so lewd?

Glancing at Emma as Clarice prepares to teleport us, she smirks knowingly at me.

'You need practice, memory diving isn't easy, is it?'

Not responding aside from a slight nod, I head through the portal made by Clarice, re-appearing in the Baxter Building.

“Ah, you're here!” Sue says, getting my attention. “We've been waiting, a bit later than expected but never mind that.”

“Susan, it's meet to see you in person.” Emma says politely. “I'll take Cordelia and prepare her for her part, Kuro, go with Susan.” she requests with a small smile.

“Got it, one lab rat, as ordered.” I say with a grin as I walk over to the scientist, catching her rolling eyes.

“Interesting... I can see the fangs already, and you are certainly paler. This way, same as last time.” Sue says, taking my hand and leading me to the elevator, heading back to her lab.

“Oh? The exact same as last time, huh?” I ask, watching a small blush grow on her face as my eyes slide down to her breasts.

“W-well, not exactly. Oh shut up.” she groans, seeing me chuckle. “I only did... that to get Jen to stop teasing me about Reed.”

“How did that go for you?” I ask, already sure of the answer.

“...she's been teasing me non-stop over it, she even had the lab cameras turned on. She doesn't tease me about Reed... but she certainly hasn't stopped teasing me.” Sue groans, making me laugh.

"Called it... you're a genius, but even I could see that coming and I've only met her once." I say making her sigh.

“...I really should have seen in coming, all I did was embarrass myself and give her more material to tease with.” she admits.

“Well... I had fun.” I admit, making her roll her eyes.

“I'm sure you did, you certainly left enough evidence of that on my breasts after all.” she deadpans, a slight blush on her face. Well, she isn't angry over it at least.

As the elevator opens, she walks out calmly, her hips swaying slightly.

“R-right! We'll start with your physical... normally it'd be a mixture of weight-lifting and other tests first... but we are trying something a little different this time, strip down please.” she says, suddenly professional as she gathers her little sensors, waiting for me to strip so she can stick them to me, they're just little pads that are barely noticeable once they are stuck to my skin. “Put these on.” she orders, tossing a skintight tank-top and pair of shorts at me.

"So... how are we doing this?" I ask as I follow her, even with my enhanced strength, I can barely feel the pads, impressive.

"This way, please." Sue replies, not really answering my questions as she leads me back to the arena like room from last time.

“Here we go, this the kid?” Ben Grimm asks with a chuckle, the massive rock man standing up from where he'd been sat next to Alicia. Jen is sat there as well, giving me a mocking wave as she talks to Alicia, nothing important, just gossiping about Johnny Storm getting his ass kicked by three girls he was seeing... at the same time.

Guess he can't pull off the Harem as well as I can.

“It is, Kuro, this is Ben Grimm, otherwise known as the Thing. Ben, this is Kuro.” she introduces.

“Right, nice to meet ya, Kid... now hit me in the face.” Ben says with a rocky grin.

"Ben! Give me a minute." Sue scolds with a laugh. "We need to test your strength, speed and reflexes, that's what the pads are for... we just need to put you through your paces first." she explains. "Just attack Ben, for now, he won't fight back, and he can take it."

“Got it... ready or not...” I start, calling on my full vampiric power as I close the distance, upper-cutting him in the chin. “Here I come.”

“Not bad, Kid... I actually felt that.” Ben chuckles, rubbing his jaw as I start pummelling him in the stomach, hundreds of punches slamming into him. The Thing can take Hulk-Strength Punches, which is why I'm not surprised I'm just slowly knocking him back.

Only a couple of steps, but it is doing something at least.

Zooming away, I move behind him faster than he can follow, punching him in the back as hard as I can, knocking him forwards a single strength, dashing away again, I close the distance, hitting him in the jaw as I add the momentum to my punches.

I'm not sure how long I do this, but I am very, very slowly chipping down his HP. It would take hours to get it to zero, and he usually wouldn't just be standing there... but to be fair, in a fight I'd just nullify his power. I have completed the quest to nullify Mutates after all (thanks Laura/Amara).

“That's enough, Kuro.” Sue says as I'm pummelling Ben's face, watching his rocky grin never change.

"Damn Kid, felt like I was getting blasted a missile every time you whacked me, you're a scary kid, you know that?" he laughs, rubbing his jaw.

"...Then you're a scary guy, considering you barely reacted to getting a super-powered punch." I counter, making him chuckle.

“True, humbling to know you ain't he biggest badass around, huh?” Ben laughs, making me smirk. I know I'm not the biggest badass, I am well aware of where I am.

  
“Oh, I could definitely beat you, but don't worry, you're still pretty cool.” I say consolingly, making him laugh again. He isn't mocking me, just having fun.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" he asks before his eyes widen, his body shrinking and turning pale and soft as I nullify his powers, making the Thing go back to just Ben Grimm.

“Like that... wanna go again?” I ask throwing a couple of mock punches in his direction.

“What the... how the hell'd do that, Kid?” he asks quickly, holding his shorts up, they were skintight... for a giant rock man, not so much on the smaller man.

“Nullifying is kinda my thing.” I say modestly, my smirk ruining it as he runs his free hand over his face. “As long as your in my range, my power can force you into your old form.”

“How far is your range?” he asks seriously making me shrug.

"Pretty good, all this room definitely." I say looking around the large arena, what the hell do they usually test in here that needs so much room? "It's about... fifty metres in every direction... gets a bit weird when you go above and below though." I admit.

“Kid, you have no idea what you've done, huh?” he asks with a laugh, slapping me on the back with a wide grin, his human strength not even moving me. “Even the Egghead couldn't make me... me again.”

"Yeah... I'm guessing the whole giant rock man gets old quick when you can't turn it off, huh?" I ask, making him chuckle. "At least being a Vampire doesn't change me that much."

"Yeah, kid... yeah it does... Jen! Take over." he shouts after a moment. "Seriously Kid, thanks... even if it won't last, it's nice to be me again." he says, patting me on the back before he rushes over to his girlfriend.

**+30 Reputation with Ben Grimm for helping him be himself [40/100]**

And that's my good deed of the millennium done.

"Not seen the big guy beam like that in a while." Jen says as she heads over, a grin on her own green face. All she's wearing is a tiny sports bra and shorts in her colours, white and purple.

"Most people don't like losing their powers... good for him, I guess." I say, making her laugh.

"Please, you aren't as smart as you think you are. You're a good guy, Kuro... even if you try and hide it." she laughs, making me pause.

“I am a vampire lord, feeding on your petty humans... I'm not a good anything.” I counter with a smirk, making her roll her eyes.

"Right, you two. This time... we're testing your reflexes and endurance." Sue interrupts, making me eyes widen, a grin appearing on Jen's face.

“Oh, no.” I say after a moment, making her laugh.

  
“Oh, yes...” she says with a grin.

“All you have to do is try and avoid getting hit, Jen will hold back until we have a better idea of what kind of damage you can take.” Sue promises kindly as Jen's grin grows.

“...wonderful, run away and don't get killed by the Sexy Green Amazoness. Sounds like fun.” I groan getting ready.

“How about a wager then? To make it more fun?” she offers casually, her grin growing slightly from my compliment.

“...What did you have in mind?”

“If you last ten minutes, you win. If I take you out faster than that, I win. You can use whatever trick you want other than nullifying me, magic, mutant or vampiric, I don't care, and the loser has to do one thing for the winner.” Jen offers, flexing slightly.

“Anything else goes?”

"Anything else goes, you in?" she asks, making me hesitate before I smirk back.

"This is a terrible idea, I'm in." I say with a smirk.

"You two are awful." Sue adds with a sigh, already having opened a timer to keep track. "...but I would like to see you lose Jen, I want some payback for the last week of my life... and you keep telling me to be more daring. Kuro, beat her and I'll owe you one favour as well, whatever you want." she adds, making Jen's lips twitch, her eyebrows rising.

"Well, well... look who's loosening up. Ready when you are, Kuro." Jen says, getting into position.

"I'm ready... start the timer." I say, getting ready as I observe her carefully.

The moment the timer starts, she closes the distance making me grin as I dash away to the other side of the arena, she's fast... very fast, but she's not vampire fast.

As she turns on a dime, launching herself towards me, I put my evil scheme in place, dodging away from her punch and closing back in, punching her in the face as hard as I can, getting nothing more than a grin from her in response.

Knew it, she's Thing level durable. But I have a plan for that.,

  
“Come on, Brat... at least make me feel it.” she taunts as she tries to keep close to me, barely missing an uppercut as I jump back.

She'll feel it, alright...

Closing the distance again, I jab her in the nose, a slight moan leaving her mouth as her eyes widen.

Pain to Pleasure, 100%... and Enhance Feelings time five.

“Okay... that's new.” she admits.

“I couldn't hurt you... but I can make you feel something entirely different, did you know there's an entire branch of magic dedicated to sex?” I ask rhetorically as she tries to attack again, losing her footing as my Phantom Hands get to work, groping her breasts as they roll her nipples between their invisible fingers.

“O-oh this is some bullshit.” Jen growls, charging at me, attempting to clothesline me as I dodge beneath her outstretched arm, slapping her on the ass as I move past her.

“I believe you said 'Anything goes'” Sue adds. “On an unrelated side-note, this is all being recorded... for scientific reasons of course.”

“Damn, you can be real vengeful when you want to be, huh?” Jen asks, glancing at the clock.

Eight minutes left.

“Fine... now I'm actually gonna have to take this seriously.” Jen says with a shrug, before she rockets forwards, bringing her foot down in a brutal slam as she makes the entire arena shake, my footing failing for just a moment.

Unfortunately... against her, a minute is all she needs.

As a wild haymaker flies towards my face, I cast Shield of Light, watching her bounce off it.

She isn't putting her full strength in, if she was she would have crushed that shield in a single blow... but that was still almost a third of my mp gone in a single blow.

Dashing away, I cancel my shield and decide that not being near her is my best choice at the moment.

She's a bigger threat than Ben, not only is she ridiculously strong and tough... she's also fast, and while she isn't as fast as me, she's smart as well.

Tearing up the arena ground, she destroys my footing, slowing me down as I have to navigate the damaged floor, while she simply leaps from place to place, often landing in my path.

I could fly... if I was willing to give up my race change secret, but for now, I dodge, throwing shields up when dodging fails.

Even with six phantom hands molesting her, groping her breasts and firm ass, even going as far as to finger her non-stop, she is barely phased, an occasional moan leaves her mouth, but it doesn't stop her assault, if anything it seems to be making this more fun for her...

As the timer ticks down to two minutes, her attacks become more feral and aggressive, she doesn't like to lose... and in my desperation I use another tactic.

As a brutal punch is barely blocked by my shield, I focus and change forms, shrinking down as I take on the form of a bat, flying into the air, at the same time, a thick fog fills the room, hindering her vision.

I see her throwing punches blindly, but she can't see or hit me as I fly around the room at speeds a human couldn't hope to track.

"Oh, this is some bullshit!" she shouts, growling in anger. "She-hulk..." What? Oh fuck. "Smash!"

As her palms meet together in a clap, I'm flung into the wall, the shock-wave sending my mist away, growling in pain I switch forms immediately to stop the immensely painful ringing in my ears.

Falling to the floor, I look up at her smirking face with a scowl. I can barely focus from the ringing still piercing my ear-drums, changing back helped but not that much... I can barely see, and my head is spinning... a powerful weakness I need to be aware of in the future.

"You don't get to call anything bullshit, Miss Godlike Strength." I say as she struts towards me, picking me up by the neck while I'm still disorientated.

“Aww, don't be a sore loser... you'll enjoy what I have you do, promise.” she teases.

“I'm not out just yet...” I say, glancing at the timer, forty seconds.

“So you aren't... I'm sorry about this.” she says, pulling back a punch as I smirk, making her pause.

"I'm not." I reply, one of my phantom hands makes its move.

“What do you meeEEeean.” she yelps, her tight grip failing as she drops me, giving me a chance to uppercut her into the air as she moans, she doesn't take much damage, but I can still move her.

Running away, I move to the other side of the arena, watching her struggle to stand up, I suppose a sudden anal fisting would do that...

"Time! Kuro wins." Sue says calmly as I cancel my spells, watching Jen get up with a glare before she sighs and laughs.

“You know, when I said anything goes... that wasn't what I meant.” she deadpans getting up, rubbing her ass slightly.

“I couldn't beat you without nullification, not while I play fair.” I admit, making her chuckle.

“Fair enough... but if you want to stick something in my ass, at least let me get pissed first.” Jen laughs.

"Eh, it's not like it hurt... a pain to pleasure conversion, it's why your nipples are so hard, and why there's a wet patch on the front of your shorts." I add helpfully with a shrug.

“Nice trick... fair enough, you won... me, and Sue, have to do what you want once. Well done... oh, but Kuro?” she asks casually, as I look at the suddenly blushing Sue.

Turning back toward Jen, my eyes widen at the fist flying towards me, already far too close.

As she hits my chest, a helpful pop up tells me that I've just lost 75% of my hp, another couple percent as I slam into the wall.

“O-okay, maybe... just maybe... I had that coming.” I groan out as I pull myself back up, looking at the Kuro shaped dent in the wall.

“Probably.” Jen says with a laugh, helping me up. “But we needed to test your endurance, right?”

“...sure.”

“Are you okay?” Sue asks worriedly, rushing towards me as she pulls my tank top up, examining the spot where she hit me.

"Nope... wanna kiss it better?" I ask sincerely, looking at my rapidly rising HP, Healing Magic for the win.

“...Is that your favour?” Sue asks back with a smirk, making my eyes widen.

"Oh, hell no, I'm not wasting it that easily." I say, looking over her with a smirk, getting a blush but little else.

“I'm sure you have some depraved plan for us... if half of what Emma had to say about your sex life is true, but that will have to wait. Emma is waiting for you for another... test.” she says, a blush on her face.

“Right... and where is she?” I ask.

"I'll lead the way, before I go over your data." she says, clearly embarrassed by this 'test'... more so than the idea of me using my favour to force her into my bed? Well, now I'm just curious.

Following her, I catch Jen's mocking wave and knowing smirk, along with Ben's regretful look as I leave. Sorry big guy.

Going back to the elevator, trying to ply the information from Sue does nothing, getting only embarrassed deflections, and I don't want to spoil the surprise with Telepathy...

Reaching the 'test room' Sue practically flees after pointing me to the right door.

Entering, I pause as I look over what is clearly a bedroom... with Cordelia tied to the bed, spread eagle and naked.

“Okay... what?”

“Ah, Kuro... you're here.” Emma says calmly, standing up. “This test is simple... are you aware that not a single person you have slept with is pregnant, no matter their race?" she asks making me pause. "Quite unusual given how frequently you have sex, all unprotected... especially considering how fertile you are. After some discussion with Xavier and Magneto, we came to a possible conclusion. Your power is adaptability... if you don't want to impregnate the girl, it is possible that your power would prevent it, temporarily sterilising you. It's understandable given your age that you'd be hesitant. For this test, I want you to fuck Cordelia hard and fast while wanting to breed her. Don't worry... she volunteered." she adds, making me look at the gagged girl with a raised eyebrow, making her look away with a blush. "Well, More or less... If you succeed, we'll know within a couple of days, there's a mutant for that... honestly, there's a mutant for everything... and you will be greatly rewarded. Myself, Xavier and Magneto all chose a single girl, and if you can get them pregnant, each will reward you magnificently."

...Well, I do like rewards.

**\- Bonus Scene – A Thing -**

Looking back at his orange skin, he sighed.

“Are you okay?” Alicia asked calmly, her hand on his lap.

“Yeah... just thinking, that's all.” he said with a sigh, looking over his body. It'd been great to be... human, if only for a moment.

He couldn't ask the kid to follow him around just so he could look normal, it was his problem, not Kuro's.

Sitting next to Alicia, and actually looking like a couple? Not beauty and the beast?

“It doesn't matter to me, you know that.” she replied, making him laugh. She always could see right through him.

“Because you can't see me.” he pointed out, getting a light slap on the head from the smirking girl.

“Wouldn't matter to me either way, you're a good man, Ben Grimm, with a good heart, a rocky face isn't going to change that.” she promised calmly.

“You know, I was reading the big file on the new kid, Kuro... the one Sue thinks she secured, she always had predictable passwords.” the matchstick added, popping up out of nowhere with a large punchable smirk. “Wanna test that claim?”

“The hell are you on about?” Ben growled, glaring at the smirking man.

“Kid can heal, he's got magic hands... maybe he can fix up the whole blind thing. Then we can see if she really doesn't mind your face.” Johnny added with a shrug.

Wait... he could do what?

**Authors Note: Eh, nothing to say.**


	19. World Building with Overlord Kuro

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 18.5: World Building with Overlord Kuro **

I'm fairly happy with how my world looks at the moment... but I've realised a quick problem with it.

It has no room for growth, Spree is stuck in it's little corner of the plains, with orcs to the north, goblins to the north-east, kobolds to the east, and mountains every other way.

Spree has an upper limit on how many Villagers it can support, a few thousand... which is nothing in the grand scheme of things. A few thousand peasants doesn't help me gain godhood, no matter how much they worship me... and they do worship me, my spirits have made sure of that, nudging and pushing people from respect to adoration. Only in secret for now, and not that many of them, the occasion prayer, tiny barely recognisable shrines with food and valuables left before them.

It only has around five hundred peasants in Spree at the moment, and it has a maximum five thousand, any more and it'd be overcrowded which damages happiness and productivity (I've set it so fertility will drop to zero when it hits five thousand, and no new peasants will spawn or be born until it lowers). It also has about one hundred warriors, from guards, swordsman, spearmen and archers. Twenty hunters, ten fishermen, ten healers and three bakers.

All in all, not bad. I went over board with my protections considering how many towers I have scattered around it.

The Goblin Camp can have two thousand, simply because Goblins can be much more overcrowded without caring, despite their fairly small camp. They are set up in an abandoned town, I wanted to give my world some background, so the story is that some peasants tried to set up a second town outside my protection and ended up getting slaughtered by goblins, the town is falling apart, with goblins living in the buildings and setting up their own primitive buildings around it. There's around two hundred and fifty goblins lurking in it at the moment, and they'll slowly increase until they hit the limit, seventy-five of them are Raiders, the rest aren't warriors, soon enough goblin shaman and goblin lords will show up.

My Orc Settlement can have seven hundred and fifty orcs, which to be fair is far more dangerous than two thousand goblins, they're bigger, stronger and better organised than the goblins. They rule over the goblins, getting tribute from the smaller monsters. There's two hundred Orcs settled in the hills, fifty of them are warriors, the rest peasants, but even Orc peasants can fight.

The bandit fort is far smaller than any other settlement, it can hold one hundred people and already it has almost twenty five bandits and ten enslaved peasants. It's deep in the forest, and the bandits will occasionally try and raid the farms and peasants outside the walls.

Finally, there's the Kobold Caves. There's one hundred kobold peasants and about forty hunters... less now that I killed a couple of them. They can fit two thousand five hundred Kobolds since they can just keep digging to make the more room. What's interesting is the statue they are building in front of their caves, they have a little area walled in where the entrances to their caves are... and they seem to be building a very interesting statue, the bounty of their recent hunt left in front of it... an offering?

The statue isn't complete yet, but I recognise the armoured being they are making a wooden version of.

Heh, Kobolds are pretty simple creatures, often serving as minions for Dragons, they saw my power and came to a single conclusion, I must be a god. I suppose in comparison to them, I am.

It's the whole Ains thing, the lizard-men couldn't comprehend Momonga's power, raising the dead and crushing their strongest like flies, so they mistook him for a god.

Not the smartest bunch, and the Kobolds are no different. I'm stronger than them, stronger than they can even imagine, so I must be divine.

So... what to add next?

I have Nordberg, Everlight, The Elven Village, The Amazons, The Halfling Village, Heaven's Peak, Blackbeard's Elven Paradise, Jewels Camp and the Dwarves ready to add in... wherever I want.

Stick the forest loving Elves in the middle of lava land? Why not? Jewels bandits right next to the bloodthirsty orcs? Sure.

But I won't, I like there to be order in my world, so I'll have to build an area for each.

What's got my attention is that in the upgrades available for my hub is something very interesting... Exp for inhabitants and Monster Drops.

Both do exactly what they say, they allow my inhabitants to get exp for their daily lives, Farmers getting exp for planting and harvesting, getting better skills as they go, every other profession doing the same, and Monster Drops makes all monsters and creatures drop loot when killed, the loot levelling with the monsters.

Both are essential for the Adventurers Guild, which will recruit peasants (and nobles if I add them) to fight monsters for rewards, paying a 'tithe' to me for each quest complete.

Or I can add mana leylines, which will increase the chance of magic awakening in the inhabitants, allowing the building of a Mages College, training magic users for a variety of deeds, from enchanters, wardcrafters, druids, healers, etcetera. It can even practice the darker stuff, if I allow it.

Which I obviously will, no school of mine will forbid the wonders of Necromancy or the other... less friendly arts, limit it so idiots don't raise an army of dead or unleash an army of demons? Naturally, but not forbid.

I'll require a level of aptitude in the magical arts before students are allowed to practice the more interesting arts.

...The perks cost progress, each one taking away from my progress towards getting to the next level for my Realm, but I think it's worth it in the long run.

Fuck it, I'll take them all.

**[Mana Leylines (Minor)]**

**Magical Leylines run through your Realm, allowing your subjects to awaken their inner magic, with five in every hundred inhabitants possessing magic.**

**[Experience for Inhabitants]**

**Allows all inhabitants to level in their classes without the direct assistance of the Gamer**

**[Monster Drops]**

**All monsters will drop loot upon being slain, the loot growing in value with the monsters own strength.**

One in five is pretty good, I do still need basic peasants to work the farms after all.

Hmm... interesting, the Orcs, Goblins, Kobolds and Bandits have all just gained magical units. Shaman and Warlocks for Orcs, Shaman for Goblins and Kobolds and Mages for the Bandits.

About 5% of their peasants to be exact, along with 5% of the bandits.

Welp, I just made this place even more dangerous for the humans.

Whoops.

On the bright side, Spree has twenty seven magically awakened peasants, untrained for now, but that's what the mage college is for, now I just need to actually build one.

Pausing for a moment, I buy one more perk with a shrug, it's basically free.

**[The Matriarchy]**

**Skew your Realm in favour of the fairer face, causing settlements to be primarily lead by females. Women will also primarily take the roles of Adventurers, Mages, and other titles more advanced than 'Peasant'.**

**Can also be used to cause magic to only awaken in women**

**Does not hurt your rule if you are male.**

Eh, I have more methods to get women under my control than I do for men. It gives me some better options than if I leave it nice and even.

Making a new zone, to the west of Spree, opening a path through the mountains, I think for a moment, I start working, this new area will be far more... farm focused than the one Spree is in, almost entirely farmland with the exception of a forest in the north-west corner... and in the centre of the forest? A castle surrounded by thick walls.

More to keep whatever the mages summon in than to keep anyone out.

After a moment of thought, I expand the mountain range around the forest, enclosing the forest and separating tit from the farmland. Can't be too careful when dealing with magic.

Adding in the farms, I mark out the place for my next summoned settlement carefully, adding a tower gate at both the new Mages College and in the middle of the new town.

By default, I am the Headmaster of the Mages College, and I can 'hire' Professors for a variety of classes.

Hiring a Professor for General Magic, which ranges from simple spells that don't really fall into a normal category to simply teaching people to control their magic. White Magic, that needs no introduction, Elemental Magic, to produce mages capable of dealing damage. Alchemy and Potions, to gain alchemists for my forces. Herbology, to make ingredients both for myself and my alchemists. Druidic and Taming, which can help with the beasts and farms. Runes and Artificing, for the enchantment and creation of magical items. That'll do for now.

I'll add the fun things once it's more carefully set up.

Then... an Administrator, a Vice-Headmistress, a couple of Janitors and 'Head of Discipline'. After a moment, I add a crest for the school... a elegant black phoenix on a purple background.

Yes, I used Nyx as the model... and no I'm not just spoiling my adorable familiar. Having the symbol of their school by my own familiar will encourage their loyalty, and it's less obvious than putting my own face or helmet on it.

Now, I need to wait for some time, let the changes slowly take place. I have to add the other settlement to the new zone soon, but I need to speak to someone first... and they are away at the moment, in Spree with Rose to be exact.

Well, I have some time to kill, Skarlet is still moving through Outworld and it seems like she'll be there for a few hours given how slowly she's moving, smart of her since she's in the middle of enemy territory.

Pulling out a Grimoire, I take a seat and start studying again, I have some time.

I'm studying my favourite subject, now that I have some time... and it doesn't take me long to read up on a few new spells.

**[Touch of Pleasure] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Allows the caster to force anyone they are in contact with to experience pleasure, effect scales with Eromancer Level.**

**[Imbue Stretchiness] **

**100 MP to cast**

**Makes the targets holes more... elastic, a necessary skill for users of Bitch Breaker Mode**

**[Normalify] (Active) **

**5000 MP to cast**

**Anything sexual the enchanted person does will be seen as normal, anything sexual done to the enchanted person will be seen as normal.**

**The caster can decide if the target is included in the spell, or not**

**Can be overpowered for double the MP cost to make people think that whatever happens to the target is righteous and good**

Since this Grimoire was written by Shiro (and Luna Lovegood for some reason), it's no real surprise that it's just smut with the occasion 'diagram' thrown in.

Imbue Stretchiness was created so Shiro could put his dick inside a Fairy, and yes, that means a Tinker-bell sized one. Normalify comes with a in-depths description of him brutally fucking Hermione Granger in the middle of the great hall for revenge after she got him in trouble for sneaking into the Gryffindor Common Room to fuck her room-mates, Lavender and Parvati.

...The only part I find weird is the fact that he was apparently a Ravenclaw. Honestly, I would think that the Sorting Hat would just start screaming when it was put on his head, possibly bursting into flames...

Honestly, this whole Grimoire is just his little black book of conquests, littered with the occasional spell... and lots of moving pictures. There's an entire chapter dedicated to his creation of the Gangbang Clone spell, which was made for the sole reason of him gang-banging his lover, Neo. She's one small girl... and that's a lot of dicks. So many dicks.

He also described an Age Control spell, and how he used it to physically de-age Neo to a very, very young age, and then gang-bang her again. She was already small, but ten year old Neo is beyond tiny, but not so small that Shiro didn't stuff her with three dicks. Naturally.

Oddly enough, he didn't put either spells in the chapter, because basic logic is too much for him, so he put it somewhere else and I'll have to keep reading through his escapades to find it.

Well played, Shiro... Well played.

A lot of it is written by Luna, and it's mostly utter nonsense. It's primarily her tracking down rare magical animals (which are just Shiro shape-shifting) and then getting fucked by them.

There is no such thing as the Great double-dicked hell-hound of Hogwarts, no matter how much she insists it's real, and not just Shiro fucking around again.

I'm fairly certain that if there really was a demonic wolf with two dicks prowling the corridors of the third floor of Hogwarts, defiling women who entered the corridor at midnight, someone would have done something about it.

...Luna is very small, and that is one big wolf.

If Shiro is the 'hell-hound' then who is recording it?

...Also, the entire next chapter is just Shiro explaining the pros and cons of shape-shifting during sex. With images. Luna is a kinky bitch, and Neo isn't any better.

Fucking Shiro. I just want my spells.

Putting it away, I sigh in amusement. I should just be happy the other Grimoires aren't so... inane.

I can't be bothered to wait, so I'm just going to go and kidnap the person I need to speak to, faster that way.

Heading down to the teleportation room, I head to Spree, ignoring the slightly panicking peasants. I'm not in full armour, but they know who I am. They aren't completely panicking, but they have the belief that if I'm here, it's a bad sign.

Well... they aren't wrong, but a quick Telepathic Nudge gets everyone to stop panicking and go about their day.

Rose and Holly Underbelly, the de-facto leader of the Halflings, are checking the productivity of the farmlands, Holly testing the soil and making sure everything is going okay, and Rose is making sure all the logistical aspects are taken care off, making sure the food goes where it is needed. She even brought her assistant Phoebe, I remember her... the maid who thought she was too smart to be a maid, it's good to know that she's being put to good use.

Tilda, the hunter tom-boy maid, has been given permission to hunt in and around the forest east of Spree again, it's easy affection for something that's so easy to do, I even have a spirit follow her to make sure she doesn't get grabbed by the bandits, not that they would.

They seem to understand how quickly I could turn their fort into a burning ruin, attacking the villagers is one thing, attacking my personal servants? That's suicide.

The fact that Holly is actually working hard on something makes me less eager to just grab her, I need to talk with her about the return of her people but there's no real rush.

A few moments later I realise a slight issue with just waiting for this to be over... I'm very bored.

Sitting around a village is pretty boring, watching the peasants going about their day is about as interesting as watching the grass grow.

Archie is still in charge of Spree, even with the new perk... it doesn't seem to affect leaders already in power. Good to know, I put some effort into making him nice and loyal.

Even exploring Spree proves boring, they are all so... simple? The Healers at the Hospital I built are dealing with scraped knees and a Hunter with a bite would, there's a peasant woman giving birth as the Healer's help, it's one of the reasons the peasants respect me, even if they don't all like me. The Healers greatly increased the chances of babies surviving childbirth.

They don't get eaten by halflings, starve, die of illness or have to watch their kids die. It's no wonder there's so little thought of rebellion, even without the small army I have sitting on their village.

I might be a tyrant, but I could be far worse.

Spending some time amongst my people (while forcing them to ignore me) is somewhat enlightening, but still... boring.

Trying to amuse myself while I wait for Holly and Rose to head back to the tower gate, I experiment in plundering the minds of my subjects, first just looking at their surface thoughts.

Wondering about the harvest, boring. Wants to finish his work so he can go back to the inn, boring. Fantasising about being me, mildly amusing. He has no idea what's involved in being an Overlord, so he's just imagining having the power to order everyone else from the village around while wearing the armour. As his mind wanders towards my mistresses, I insert myself into his little daydream, making him break into a cold sweat as the dream ends with his death, making him look around in terror, fleeing home.

Heh.

Moving on, a bitter man with a grudge against me... because I took Haystack Harriet, the best prostitute in Spree. He's angry he can't hire her any-more and the others aren't as good. Moron, but with a face like that I can understand his problem, it's not like he could get someone without money.

Delving into passer-bys minds in the search for interesting secrets, I sigh. Peasants secrets are as boring as peasants themselves.

One is stealing grain, not out of hunger but from sheer greed and gluttony. It takes me all of five seconds to send the order to the town guards. He'll be publicly lashed for his crimes, and have his stolen bounty taken away, his rations halved for a year. His family won't starve, but they'll go to bed hungry for a while.

Sitting in the middle of the town square, I end up picking up a few more criminals, almost all of them thieves.

Thieves are easily dealt with, a quick report will see the guards gather them up, dealing out the same punishment. The sole rapist however is different.

He owns one of the farms, and forced himself on the wife of one of his workers, using threats and intimidation to keep either of them from talking. His method of convincing them was to invoke my name, realising that the worker wasn't smart enough to realise that he didn't actually report to me directly . He reports to Archie, who reports to Rose, who reports to me.

He's also hoarding food and valuables, reporting his harvests as smaller so he can skim off the top.

Sending the info to the guards, I have them get the wife and worker first, convincing them to report his actions, then the man will be castrated, sent to Velvet to be tortured and then enslaved, being forced to work the worst jobs and basically endless hours.

The only one using his position to take advantage of people around here is me, and no dumbass peasant gets to use my name for their benefit.

Asshole.

Moving on I find three affairs (ignored, not my problem), a panty thief (who will be put in the stocks for three days, his crimes announced to the entire village), a worshipper who has dug out a basement for her home to build a small shrine to me in (possessed so I can encourage her to spread her beliefs subtly), a voyeur who spies on his neighbours having sex (also ignored, he'll get caught eventually and I frankly don't care), a man infatuated with Rose (ignored, he's too scared off me to do anything more than watch from a distance when she visits, she doesn't even know he exists), and an teenage girl with a rape fetish.

...She's not that interesting, to be honest.

But I'm bored.

**\- Bea -**

Everyone was fairly happy with life under the Overlord.

Why wouldn't they be? This place wasn't completely safe, but they were far safer and better provided for than they'd ever been, even under the old Lord Spree before the halflings ate him.

They were starving and constantly in danger of being killed, then the Overlord showed up and just took over.

Sure, he demanded tribute from them, delivered harsh punishments on those who wronged him and took a bunch of the girls to serve as his maids, but he took care of them.

There was just one problem... this place was so boring.

Guards patrolled the streets, crushing any crime in an instant, the thick walls and towers kept the dangers of their new home away from them.

The Farms occasionally got raided, but never the town itself, it was too well protected, so as long as you stayed inside the walls, you'd be fine.

Everyone knew that.

Her family were bakers, working in the Bakery the Overlord built to give them some variety in food, so she didn't even have to leave the walls to work, all she did was bake bread all day...

Every day.

Nothing ever happened here, even when the Overlord's Mistresses arrived to check on things, at most she'd see the Mistress called Rose checking on the Bakery.

Her family was better off than most, baking paid better than farming since it was a 'higher skilled job' according to Mistress Rose, so she didn't really want for anything, they weren't rich but they had plenty of food, good quality clothes, a big house.

For most of the village, the constant repetition was wonderful, it meant the village wasn't being raided by halflings, they didn't have to worry about a famine or a drought. Things being the same meant things were well.

For her, it was hell.

Wake up, work, eat, sleep, wake up. Over and over again.

Only twice had something interesting happened to her, one was when the Overlord made all the woman line up as he chose his slaves, he stopped in front of her for a moment before continuing on. She'd been so relieved...

The other was during one of the check ups from the Mistresses, the Mistress Serena had joined Mistress Rose, and while Rose was investigating the Bakery, Serena had explored the Bakery, finding her in the kitchen.

She'd walked in looking like some kind of angel, flowing white hair and an expensive dress, she'd thought she was beautiful and elegant... and then the elven woman had ordered her to strip, groping her naked body as she rated her on her looks.

From Mistress Serena's words, she had a decent face but an impressive body, her breasts were her best asset and her ass wasn't far behind.

After finishing her 'investigation' she left, not finding what she was looking for, she realised later that the elven mistress was looking for a 'present' for her master, the Overlord, and if she'd been better looking, she'd have been taken to the tower and given to the powerful ruler as a toy.

She'd been terrified... and aroused like never before, she hadn't even realised what it was she was feeling until the older woman had left.

The complete lack of control had driven her wild, the idea that she had no control over what happened to her own body making her lower lips drool. The other woman had just mauled her breasts and ass while she could only stand there helplessly, even if her father had come into the kitchen, he wouldn't have been able to help her.

She'd been seeking that feeling again ever since.

She'd started wearing more revealing outfits, dresses with deep cleavage that barely reached her knees, corsets that pushed her breasts up and together.

But Spree was almost too safe, guards patrolling constantly and she wasn't stupid enough to actually leave the safety of Spree and it's immediate surroundings. The most she'd gotten was a slap on the ass from a drunk, who was locked up in the stocks by the guards almost immediately, she'd seen the looks of lust and hunger... but no-one would try anything in a place so well guarded.

Sighing to herself, she cut through a passage between a couple of buildings on the way home, she'd taken a trip to the top of the walls, looking over the lands. She liked the view.

Getting to the over side of the passage, she sighed seeing the bakery right in front of her. As she went to leave the dark passageway, her eyes widened as a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind, pulling her back against a strong chest.

Yelping, she tried to turn, failing as she was held in place, her dress being pulled down exposing her breasts as the hand moved up and roughly mauled her breast, pinching and playing with her nipples. The other hand pulled her dresses hem up and over her ass, slapping her bare ass roughly as a deep chuckle filled her ears.

  
“T-the guards will lock you up if you do this...” Bea warned, her struggles lessening as she was pulled towards a crate, bent over it slightly.

  
“Oh really?” the man asked, a rich and powerful voice making her freeze. “I'd love to see that, my dear...”

“Y-your Lordship?!” she whimpered, looking back finally as she made eye contact with a pair of amused red eyes.

“Yup.” The Overlord replied in amusement, undoing his trousers as he forced her legs to spread, moving behind her.

“W-what are you doing here?” she asked, freezing at the raised eyebrow. “N-not that you can't be here, it's your town...”

“But why am I lurking in passageways, molesting my subjects? Your lust called to me... I could feel your desire, and like any good Lord, I see to my subjects needs... you wanted to have your control stripped away, and here I am.” the Overlord laughed quietly, the tip of his... very large shaft pressing against her virgin slit as he smirked at her.

“O-Oh...” she bit out... what else could she say? She didn't want this? She'd be lying... and even if she wasn't, would it matter? He was the Overlord, refusing him wasn't an option.

“Yeah... Oh.” he chuckled, gripping her hips with a rough grip, as she went to reply, he thrust forwards, ripping away her purity in one swift move, a strangled gasp leaving her mouth as he immediately bottomed out inside her, giving her no time to adjust as he pulled out and slammed back into her, making her groan in discomfort and some pain, her admittedly wet slit making his passage easier on her.

Looking up, she caught the sight of a passer-by staring right at them, before they looked away, not giving them a second thought...

“Just a little trick of mine, nobody but us can see anything unusual about this, not that they'd help you if they could.” the Overlord chuckled, slamming into her ruthlessly.

Her attempts to reply failed as she moaned and whimpered, unable to do anything but lay there and take it as his strong hand pushed her down against the crate, it wasn't hurting her but she couldn't hope to move as he gripped her hips with his free hand, rutting into her. Every time he bottomed out inside her, she whimpered as a wave of pleasure ran through her.

“You know... I was pretty bored before you walked past me... I'm waiting for Rose and Holly to finish their checks, so you can be my entertainment until then... but what am I doing?” he asked, his tone teasing. “This is your first time, a dirty alleyway isn't a good place for a girl to become a women is it?” he asked, pulling back as he picked her up, his shaft still inside her as he gripped her thighs and carried her out of the alleyway, heading across the somewhat busy street.

Even as she moaned and whimpered, the Overlord still fucking her even as they moved towards her home, no-one gave them a second look, aside from the people bowing to their lord as he passed.

It felt... insane, people she'd known all her life ignoring her as she was fucked in front of them, her dress torn, failing to cover anything leaving her breasts and pussy on display.

The constant sensations from every single footstep made her body grow hot with pleasure, a strangled scream leaving her as she climaxed around his dick, a mocking laugh making her flush in shame.

Kicking the bakery door open, he carried her inside as her eyes widened, seeing her mother at the counter, calmly working before she spotted them, her eyes widening.

“M-My Lord?!” she stuttered, bowing deeply, not even glancing at her impaled daughter.

“Don't mind me... I'm just killing some time, I'm borrowing your daughter for a while, hope you don't mind.” The Overlord replied in amusement,carrying her around the counter, dropping her onto it next to her mother.

“Of course not, Your Lordship... it's an honour for her to be of use to you.” her mother said obediently, a proud smile on her face.

“See? No one can even see this as unusual... watch this...” he chuckled, pulling out of her as she moaned, the sudden emptiness feeling wrong.

Looking back, her eyes widened as she watched him move behind her mother, reaching around and groping her breasts roughly, her mothers face growing slightly flushed as little gasps left her.

“See? I could fuck all her holes and she wouldn't even notice.” the Overlord chuckled. “Maybe I will... but for now, stand next to her and bend over the counter.” he ordered, moving away from her mother.

Obeying slowly, she whimpered as he grabbed her, roughly pushing her over the counter, his shaft immediately re-entering her as she whimpered.

“So... tell me, is it everything you imagined?” he asked her, gripping her hair and pulling her head up. “Are you enjoying yourself, slut? Answer me.”

“I... I-I... Y-yes, my L-lord.” she whimpered out, her face burning with shame as he laughed at her.

“Of course you are.”

**\- Kuro – Later -**

Looking over the cum-stained mother and daughter, the mother still working despite the cum leaking from her ass and pussy, her dress torn and her face covered in the thick seed, I sigh

I got carried away.

'Bea' is unconscious, but she's in no better state than her mother, her body soaked in cum as it pours from her well-fucked holes.

On the bright side, I might be able to benefit from this. Twisting her growing loyalty and affection into worship wasn't hard... all I need to do is start working on the creation of a Cult dedicated to me and I'll have an priestess ready.

I'm not sure she could pull of being the Cult Leader, but she could make a decent follower, she's popular and from a good well-respected family, she'll do well.

Probably?

If not, I just satisfied her darkest fantasises, not exactly a bad thing?

Casting Clean on the mother, I fix her clothes as much as I can and take Bea upstairs, leaving her in her room with Normality still cast on her, and a telepathic prod to not tell anyone (along with a Lawgiver order).

Heading out of the Bakery, I return home... I missed the Mistresses but I can fix that.

Going back to my office, I sigh. My Incubus side means it's easy for me to lose control during sex, going far further than I planned, it's something I'll have to keep an eye out for. It's actually harder to deal with than my old Overlord control problems.

I'm not violent by nature, I don't mind it but I don't care for it, so the Overlord problems were fighting my natural instincts, but sex? Sex is basically second nature to me, every since I fucked Grayfia... so this is just complimenting my personality, which is far harder to fight against.

It's less dangerous, but just as irritating.

Sending out the mental summon, I look back over the map with a slight smile. It's pretty fun to just... build your own world, even if I leave a lot to the systems random terrain generator.

I'm not so anal-attentive as to need to put down every tree and bush myself.

“You called for me, My Lord?” Holly asks as she arrives, pulling me away from the little tweaks and adjustments I was making.

“I did... come here.” I order, looking over the map as I load up the Halfling village.

“Is that... the world?” Holly asks hesitantly, watching my casually lower a misplaced mountain.

“It is... and this is why I wanted to speak to you, I've decided your village will be the next to return, but your Halflings are far less loyal than the peasants of Spree. I know you've been working hard helping the farms of Spree and I am thankful for that, but stopping any rebellion before it can begin is far more important.” I explain calmly, laying out the village. “It'd be a major pain in the ass if I had to destroy them right after bringing them back... I hate wasted effort.” I admit.

  
It's being rearranged to fit in it's new land, but it's all there.

“O-of course, my Lord.” she says quickly, a mixture of hope, awe and fear. It's less fear of me and more fear that her people will do something stupid. “I'll make sure they don't try anything!” she promises quickly.

  
“They have plenty of room, with the exception of the forest and castle, all that land is for them and their farms. For obvious reasons, it's for the best that they don't go near Spree... apparently the whole eating their people thing has left them with a bit of a grudge, imagine that.” I deadpan, watching her face fall with a look of shame.

“I understand, keeping the villagers and my people away from each other is the smart thing to do... if it wasn't for the guards Rose brought with us, I'd have probably been attacked in Spree.” Holly admits with a sad sigh as she looks over the map.

“Oh, definitely... well, the guards and their general fear of my retribution if they hurt you.” I admit. “I could feel their hatred of you the moment I entered the village... now, all that area is farmland, and you seem to have a rather high opinion of your people's farming abilities, so it's time to prove your words weren't just words. I have high hopes for those farms, the soil is good, there are very few pests or dangers as long as you stay out of the forest, there should be nothing stopping your people from thriving there.”

As I speak, I place my hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it as she pauses, biting her lip but not resisting.

She is my mistress after all, even if we've never done anything together... she doesn't massively like me, so I need to work on her... to work on the halflings.

She's their de-facto leader, the more loyal she is to me, the more loyal the halflings will be, and while her obedience is high, her affection is still in the thirties. It's gone up for bringing her village back, but I need more progress.

“We w-won't let you down, your lordship.” she promises quickly, her words stuttering as I start using Touch of Pleasure.

“Of course you won't... I've started the process so the village will start being rebuilt and your people will be summoned, so we have some time to kill before you set off to calm them, and we've had so little time to get acquainted before now.” I say calmly, moving behind her as I gently rub her shoulders. “You don't mind spending some time with me, do you?” I ask rhetorically as I look down at her.

She's even smaller than Ophis, but where Ophis looks like a child (for reasons that only make sense to her), Holly is clearly a small adult. Her curves make that clear, and while her breasts would be small in companion to a human girls, they look large on her tiny frame, her slim waist making her child-bearing hips look even better as she looks up at me with some hesitation.

In her mind I can already see her problem with this, it isn't the idea of being intimate with me, it's something she expected from the moment I took her as a mistress, it's the logistics of it...

As she spins around facing me, her head barely reaches my belly-button, leaving her at eye-level with my clearly hard crotch as it strains against my bottoms.

She's a virgin, but she knows that Halflings are small everywhere, and I am anything but.

“I... I don't, my Lord.” Holly agrees with a deep breath, worried but determined eyes staring up at me.

“Wonderful, follow me.” I say, heading out of my office and into my bedroom, calmly taking my shirt off as I take a seat on the edge of my bed, watching her nervously enter, closing the door behind her.

“W-what now, my Lord?” she asks, stopping in front of me with a growing blush.

“Strip for me.” I order, making her blush intensify quickly. All she's wearing is a cute orange dress... I can see in her mind that Serena, who made her the dress, forbid underwear in case I wanted quicker access.

It's a fairly thick dress, so it hides her nipples even after they harden from my magic, but that single piece of clothing is all she has, and as she pushes it off her shoulders, letting it drop, her blush grows so hot I can feel it, the blood rushing to her cheeks making my mouth water slightly before I force it down.

I need to feed soonish, leaving my hunger unattended for too long is a bad idea, even if I have fairly good control over it.

As the dress hits the floor, I grin in approval as she covers herself slightly, her thin arm failing to fully cover her large breasts, a hint of nipple peaking out. Her pussy is quickly hidden by her hand as well, a hint of her thin red pubic hair visible.

“Hands by your side.”

As she obeys, presenting her body to me, I try something new... reinforcing certain actions in her mind. Simply put, I take the action of obeying me and link it with good feelings, a hint of pleasure, enjoyment and so on.

It's a mix of telepathy and empathy, playing with her emotions and mind to encourage her obedience, linking it with affection.

“Good girl.” I praise, sending a wave of pleasure through her and suppressing her shame slightly. Taking a long moment to look over her body, I deliberately let my gaze linger on her breasts, her hard pink nipples making me smirk, her shame starts rising again, but I just push it down, increasing her enjoyment at my gaze and approval.

Her lower lips are almost as plump as her upper ones, a slight hint of her arousal staining her inner thigh, her hand goes to cover herself again, but a stern look makes her freeze as my hungry gaze devours her body,

Lifting my hand up, I crook my finger at her in a universal signal for 'come here', waiting for her to start walking towards me before I give her another burst of pleasure... positive reinforcement at it's finest.

**Perk Created**

**[Positive Reinforcement]**

**Obeying you feels natural, like it is what they were meant to do... but more importantly, it feels good.**

**Increases Affection when Obedience increases.**

Thanks Isis.

As she stops just in front of me, I cast Strip on myself, I watch in amusement as her eyes flicker down, widening as she finally sees my full size with her own eyes, ten inches of hard dick standing proud, her fear and panic rising quickly.

“M-my lord... that won't... Halflings aren't made to take...” Holly stutters out, staring at my shaft with genuine fear, she isn't even four feet tall, so her fear isn't unwarranted, taking a dick a quarter of your height would be an intimidating thought. “M-maybe I can... you know?” she asks, pointing at her mouth with a blush.

**Branching Path – Holly Underbelly**

**[Accept her offer]**

**Increased Affection and Obedience, Holly grows more used to the idea of sex with a human, you get a enthusiastic if inexperienced blowjob from her, increased chance of the Lovers Path.**

**[Fuck her tiny pussy]**

**Decreased Affection due to disregarding her concerns, Increased Obedience, you get to ruin and reshape that incredibly tight pussy, Increased chance of the Slave Path.**

**[Painal]**

**Greatly decreased Affection due to terrifying her, even if you stop it from hurting, Massively Increased Obedience, Holly won't speak up against you again, you get to pound her insanely tight ass, Slave Path locked in.**

Hmm... haven't seen that in a while.

“It will fit... but if that's what you'd prefer, so be it.” I agree calmly, making her let out a sigh of relief, immediately reaching forwards and grasping my shaft with her small hands before I can change my mind.

Even standing, she's only needs to crouch slightly to be able to orally pleasure me, her tongue running along my shaft, from the base to the tip before she places a small kiss on the bulbous head, eventually widening her jaw as far as it will go so she can take the tip into her warm velvety mouth.

She tries, she really does... but she can barely take a third of my shaft in before she's choking herself, her eyes watering as she gently strokes the rest.

Am I encouraging her to try her best to thank me for letting her get out of getting fucked? Yes. It's easy enough, she's already feeling grateful, so increasing that is easy, and honestly? This is good practice.

Leaning back, I sigh in a mixture of pleasure, her handjob adding to her desperate sucking, and annoyance... at myself.

What did I just say about not letting my incubus side control me?

Eh, fuck it. How could lots of sex ever backfire on me?

**Authors Note: This is just a small side-chapter, not counting towards the usual chapter update schedule, I did this since the Hub building and exploring isn't for everyone and I didn't want it to take away from the main chapters. New Game+ next.**

**Timeline wise, the next chapter of this will pick up where the last one left off, in the Baxter Building with Emma and Cordelia.**

**Woo, Computer Issues! Crashed several times even trying to do this small chapter. Fun, Fun, Fun. Think I've fixed it but if I take a while to update the next chapter, I'm trying to fix my pc.**


	20. Kuro the White Mage

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 19: Kuro the White Mage**

"I feel like you and I have a different idea of what 'volunteered' means." I deadpan, looking over the naked, bound, gagged and blindfolded Cordelia, as Emma giggled, sitting on the bed next to her sister.

“Perhaps... but if it really matters...” Emma drawls, pulling the ball-gag out of Cordelia's mouth. “Sister, dear... do you have anything to say to Kuro?”

“P-puhlease... just let me c-cum already... Puhlease Kuro, f-fuck me...” Cordelia's whimpers before Emma gags her again.

“Yes, yes... that's enough out of you.” Emma deadpans, a wide smirk on her face as I chuckle. “I've found that a couple of days of edging, using my telepathy to suppress her orgasms, gets most girls in the right mind-set to be nice and obedient. Cordelia is an attention seeker, and being the first woman to be bred by you will give her all the attention she wants, from myself and others. Besides... the Frost genes are strong, and while I can't afford to spend nine-months carrying your child yet, Cordelia is a decent enough replacement.”

"I see, well... since she's so eager, it'd be a shame to disappoint her, wouldn't it?" I drawl, stripping naked as Emma's eyes roam over my body. "Still... if you want to ensure pregnancy, if you can keep her occupied for a bit, there's a spell to increase fertility in one of my Grimoires." I admit, summoning my Eromancy Grimoire,

"Well, well... isn't magic versatile, as you wish... I can keep Cordelia from feeling left out while you do some reading." Emma smirks, reaching forwards and gently groping her sister's breast.

Interesting... Emma's power fetish means she gets off on taking advantage of her students, dominating them... which explains their obedience.

Sitting on the bed, I calmly start reading as Cordelia's muffled moans and pleas fill the room.

It takes me a while to find the right spell, accidentally picking up a couple more along the way.

**[Mirror Feeling] (Active) **

**100 MP to cast**

**Causes the target experience whatever the second target feels.**

**You can affect another target for every level in your Eromancer Proficiency**

**[Alter Age] (Active) **

**10000 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to temporarily have their age altered, does not actually age or de-age them, it is simply a cosmetic change.**

**Maximum ageing/deaning is Eromancer Proficiency Level x 10 Years**

**[Alter Fertility] **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Increases or Decreases the Fertility of the Target, can be made permanent if chosen.**

**Maximum multiplier is Eromancy Proficiency Level x 2**

“Got it... your wait is over, Cordelia...” I laugh, casting Alter Fertility on her, doubling her fertility... and then doubling my own, plus a quick pleasure enhancement should have her cumming in no time at all... even if she hadn't spent the last few days being edged by Emma.

“Mmhmmhmm, Mmmmhmhmhmfmm!”

“Yes, quite.” I agree, moving on top of her as Emma moves back, watching as I rub the tip of my shaft against Cordelia's slit, watching her try to impale herself on my shaft.

Not wanting Emma to feel left out, I cast Mirror Feelings on her, watching her eyebrow raise as she and Cordelia flash.

  
“And what exactly was...” Emma starts as I pick the right moment, slamming myself into Cordelia's cunt as they both moan in unison, Emma's eyes widening as she feels the unmistakable feeling my a dick thrusting into her tight pussy. “Ooohh... never m-mind, I do believe I've worked it out.” she moans, Cordelia practically screeching through the gag as she immediately tightens down on me, her first orgasm overwhelming her.

“Yeah, figured you would...” I laugh as she pulls her thong aside, looking at her unmoving pussy even as she feels herself getting fucked. Casting Alter Age, I smirk as Emma's body shrinks, her eyes widening as she goes from an adult to a teenager, I've guestimated at making her the same age as her sister, around sixteen.

“You are full of surprises... I do hope you can undo this.” Emma says casually as she lays next to her sister, gently stroking herself as she watches Cordelia get fucked, hard. Taking a moment to undo her corset and toss it aside, no longer fitting her smaller frame.

“It's just a cosmetic change, and it'll wear off when the 'session' is over...” I admit, slamming into the moaning Cordelia, hard and fast, her blindfold getting skewed, revealing one wide eye, rolled back in her head as she whimpers through the gag.

"Cosmetic, my perfectly sculpted ass... I can even feel the difference, the smaller I am, the bigger you feel inside me..." Emma deadpans, moaning slightly as she bits her lip.

She's handling it remarkably well... considering she's feeling the exact same as Cordelia... and she hasn't stopped cumming since I started fucking her.

Emma was right though, My Incubus side lets me basically sterilise myself during sex unless I want to impregnate my partner, and I have been doing that. This time I'm doing the exact opposite, focusing with the sole intention of impregnating Cordelia.

Will it work? How the fuck should I know? There isn't a leaflet explaining how my Incubus side works.

Only one way to find out, and that involves pumping little Cordelia here full of cum.

Speeding up my thrusts, I watch as Emma starts to writhe on the bed, her fingers trying to match my own thrusts as she moans, she doesn't have the questionable advantage of being edged for so long, but even still... with this much pleasure coming from the mirror feelings, she'll really feel it no matter how good her self-control is.

It helps that she doesn't feel the need to keep control here, letting her moans fill the room as she enjoys the show.

Cordelia is losing it, her mind overwhelmed as she is finally allowed to cum, and cum she is... from one climax to another, she's a whimpering mess as she squirms beneath me, as much as she can given the very tight ropes binding her to the bed.

Emma clearly has plenty of experience with bondage, Cordelia can barely even twitch in her current state, her arms and legs spread wide, bound to each corner of the bed.

Reaching up, I undo her ball-gag with a smirk, looking into her wide uncovered eye, her moans immediately filling the room as Emma rolls her eyes with a light smirk.

“You'll regret that... I find Cordelia is at her best when she can't speak.” Emma drawls, making me chuckle.

  
“Then why don't you put her mouth to better use?” I say with a grin, watching Emma carefully.

I'm trying to work out just how naughty Emma really is, her power obsession and domination fetish aside.

After just a moment, she returns my grin, moving up over her sister's face, slowly lowering herself onto Cordelia's mouth facing me.

"A wonderful idea, my dear... be a good girl, sister and start licking." she orders, leaning forwards and kissing me for a moment before she pulls back with a scowl. "Do you need more... discipline, Pet? I thought I'd trained it all out of you..."

Stopping my thrusts, I pull out of Cordelia with a smirk, watching her immediately start to struggle against the ropes.

“If you want fucking, start behaving, Cordelia. Your loving big sister set this up for you, and you can't even thank her?” I scold, making Emma giggle, her younger body making the sound far more... girlish than her usual cold laughter.

It takes a moment, but after it becomes clear that I'm serious, I see her tongue slowly slide out from her newly ungagged mouth, hesitantly lapping at Emma's slit, slowly at first, but as she realises that I won't fuck her until she plays along, her tongue starts moving faster, pushing into Emma as she moans.

“Mhmmm... to think it would be so easy to get my rebellious little sister to behave, remind me to introduce you to my bitch of an older sister as well. Her first real dick and she's already so addicted... I believe the phrase 'Virgin Slut' is appropriate here.” Emma taunts as I slam back into Cordelia, making them both moan.

“She was a virgin? Huh... honestly, I figured she'd have been fucked already, she has got that rebellious black sheep look.” I comment casually, reaching forwards and groping Emma's flawless breasts as she smirks.

“She tried, another failed attempt at getting more attention from our parents, even if it was just being punished... but Frost women are special, and I wasn't going to let my idiot little sister put out to some irrelevant nobody she met at an arcade of all things.” Emma drawls with a smirk, making me chuckle as I kiss her, our tongues intertwining.

She always tastes so nice... berries? Blueberries I think.

_'Such a good older sister.' _I tease telepathically, not wanting to break my kiss with her.

_'Naturally, how many girls can say they lost their virginity to a King? She should be happy I made her save her first time, honestly... I deserve the 'thanking' she's giving me... you have no idea how annoying she can be.' _Emma responds immediately, looking into my eyes in amusement.

_'Give me a bit, and half of your students will be able to claim that... still, you have a point.'_ I add, making her giggle into my mouth._ 'Sister's should get along, and thanking people for their efforts is just good manners.'_

_'Indeed... I do believe she has a lot of 'thanking' to do to make up for how long I had to basically raise the brat.' _Emma adds, a truly mischievous grin on her face as she rides her sister's tongue.

Speeding up my thrusts, I smirk as I look into Cordelia's mind, sensing Emma doing the same, Cordelia is... going mad with pleasure, her thoughts barely coherent.

Under it all is utter arousal at how she's being used like a sex toy between Emma and me shock that Emma is forcing her to eat her out, some worry about being a mother, pride at being chosen as the first, and eagerness for the attention it will bring. She really did 'volunteer', Emma just tied her up for my amusement and to satisfy her own domination kink.

Emma starts shivering as she cums from her own sister's tongue, panting with a grin on her face, her hair messy and wild for a change, I can see her juices coating Cordelia's chin and mouth as she takes a deep breath. Well.. they've both cum, and I'm feeling left out.

Slamming myself into her one last time, I grunt in satisfaction as I deposit a massive load directly into Cordelia's womb, feeling her cum around my dick one final time, screaming into Emma's pussy as she tightens down on me.

Waiting until my shaft has stopped twitching, to make sure every drop of cum stays inside her, I slowly pull out, hearing her moan in disappointment at the sudden emptiness. After a moment, my cum starts to slowly leak from her slightly gaping cunt.

"W-well... you certainly gave her a large load." Emma moans as she hops off her tired sisters face, the constant orgasms messing with Cordelia as she stares blankly at the ceiling. "That should increase the chances of insemination." she adds in amusement, before she yelps as I grab her, forcing her face down on top of her sister.

“Did you think I de-aged you for fun? I've reversed my magic, lowering both of our fertilities... but it's not a real threesome if I don't fuck both sisters.” I growl as she looks back at me, a smirk growing on her lips.

“Well then... what are you waiting for?” she asks, shaking her ass at me, moaning as I slap it.

Moving behind her, I slam into her without a moment of hesitation, reversing the Mirror Feelings, grabbing her hair and tugging it as she moans obscenely... she's not afraid of a little pain, as long as it isn't too much.

Why have a threesome with two sisters if it doesn't end in both sisters getting fucked? That's just threesome 101.

**\- Emma – Later - **

Returning to her office, she sat down and dismissed Clarice, wincing slightly as the normally comfy seat made her ass sting, she really didn't mind Kuro spanking her, honestly it was pretty sexy... the power behind those simple slaps was something to behold, but she would be feeling that one for a while.

Kuro had some more test to do... and then he would have to head back to Xavier's himself, as annoying as it was, but Xavier and Magneto had their uses, and right now Kuro was a powerful commodity, one they all wanted their time with.

It limited her time with Kuro, but she wasn't worried... Kuro was far too independent and pragmatic to fall for Xavier's ridiculous dream, and too smart and reasonable to join Magneto's little terrorist group. She and Kuro got along so well because they shared so many traits, pragmatism, the willingness to do whatever it took to succeed, ambitions, to name a few.

Not to mention what else they shared... she could still taste his seed on her tongue after all, and the wet patch under her jeans from where it was leaking out of her poor abused behind. Kuro had a natural affinity for women, he gravitated towards them, treating most men with a barely hidden distaste, only making an exception for a small few.

As a woman, she had an advantage over Charles and Erik. And as a leader, she'd take every advantage she could and use it to it's fullest. Not to mention... maybe it was thanks to the Succubus Queen, but Kuro was a force to be reckoned with in the bedroom, and it was certainly no great sacrifice to use sex as a method of bonding with him.

  
The biggest problem was that she was already feeling empty, missing the feeling of his fat dick slamming into her again and again...

  
With Sebastian Shaw, the former Black King, sex had been an unfortunate chore as his Queen, unpleasant and humiliating. With the new Black King, it was nothing but pleasurable, leaving her longing for more, even after going several rounds... amusing that if Sebastian was even half as good in bed as Kuro, and more pleasant to deal with, he'd probably still be alive.

But the man was arrogant, misogynistic, psychotic and just generally an asshole. Kuro was confident, surprisingly respectful of women for how much time he spends bending them over, far calmer... and also a bit of an asshole.

Not that she could speak, before she was the Ice Queen she had the nickname Ice Bitch... well earned, even if she destroyed those brave enough to call her that to her face.

  
“Shall I go to my dorm?” Cordelia asked, looking slightly nervous as she rubbed her stomach. She didn't need telepathy to know what she was worried about, motherhood at sixteen wasn't something she was ready for after all.

"Cordelia... you don't have to worry, I'll have the best people arranged to help you raise your child, I will help as well, my future nieces or nephews are very important to me, after all... you won't be going through this alone." Emma said kindly, watching Cordelia calm slightly. "Now, what do you think of your baby daddy?" she asked with a teasing smile, watching her sister flush.

“He's... Kuro's great.” she admitted, blushing.

"Indeed he is... and he has such wonderful ideas, I don't believe you will be returning to your room just yet, come here." Emma ordered, watching her sister's eyes widen. "Do not make me repeat myself..."

Watching Cordelia slowly walk around the desk, she pushed her chair back, standing up and removing her jeans and thong.

“Under the desk, pet... I believe you still have some thanking to do.” she ordered, a lustful look in her eyes.

“B-but... I... okay...” Cordelia said, her face bright red as she moved under the desk, watching as Emma pulled the chair back in place, trapping her under the desk.

Spreading her legs, a single look made Cordelia lean forwards, gently lapping at her big sister's cunt, still leaking Shiro's cum.

"Very good ideas, indeed..." she moaned, turning her computer on and starting her work.

She'd used her dominatrix tactics to train her students for a long time, her little sex dungeon seeing much use as she trained disobedient students, stripping them of their pride both physically and telepathically, but she never crossed a certain line.

She never made them pleasure her, even if pleasure was something she inflicted on them as part of their training, alongside pain. It wasn't about her, and she didn't believe it was necessary to force them to do so, submission could come in many forms after all, and she used it as her excuse that she was doing it for their own good... not her enjoyment.

Kuro kicked her across that line with a single suggestion, she'd accepted because she wanted him to be happy with her, but... she couldn't deny the feeling of pure power as Cordelia, her disobedient, rebellious sister, started to submit and pleasure her.

She almost pitied the next student to find herself locked in her little dungeon.

Well... not that much, it was an all-girls school, after all, lesbian experimentation was nothing most of her students hadn't done before.

**\- Kuro - **

**[Herder of Black Sheep's] – Cordelia Frost [50]**

**Every family has a black sheep, one who doesn't quite fit in. You have a natural talent for taming those rebellious little sheep, bending them to your whims.**

“Right, I'm about to start the lights... tell me if you feel anything different.” Sue says as I stand in the testing room again, watching her turn on the lights meant to work as artificial sunlight.

As it hits me, I grin at the complete lack of pain.

“Anything?” Sue asks as Jen watches me.

“Nope, still got all my powers... artificial sunlight doesn't seem to affect me.” I admit, making her frown.

“Hmm... sunlight and the light I am hitting you with is identical in make-up, there should be no difference... which suggests your weakness is more mystical than physical.” Sue mumbles.

  
“Maybe Shiro should strip off? You know... for the most exposure? Just to be sure?” Jen adds helpfully, getting an eye-roll from Sue.

"I really don't think... Kuro why are you naked?" Sue asks, staring at me with slightly amused eyes as she watches me throw away my shorts.

"...for testing? Jen had a point, better safe than sorry." I say. That's my story, and I'm sticking with it.

“And why exactly are you erect?” Sue asks again, her lips twitching slightly as Jen laughs.

“Because I can see through solid objects, and I've been looking through your clothes to amuse myself through these tests.” I admit, making Jen laugh even harder.

“...you two are terrible.” Sue adds, blushing slightly before she smirks at me, her entire body below the neck turning invisible. To add to her little trick, she removes her bodysuit, keeping her naked body invisible to tease me. She might not be as confident as Jen, but she can hold her own.

“You can't blame him... these tests just go on and on... he's a hot-blooded man, it's a miracle he didn't jump you when you molested him calling it 'taking measurements'.” Jen says with a grin, laying down on her side on one of the benches, her sports bra pulled off and her big green tits hanging free, only wearing a tiny pair of sporty shorts.

“I was not... molesting him. He has the blood of a Sex Demon in him, learning how it changed his body was important, and yes that included working out all his... lengths.” Sue reasons, bright red as her head floats next to the computer she's typing in.

“You practically drooled over his dick as you 'measured it', and I offered to take those measurements... you refused.” Jen counters.

  
“Because if I left it to you, I'd be stuck waiting for you two to finish fucking in the middle of my labs, and don't deny it.” Sue counters, making Jen shrug in amusement, not even trying to deny it.  
  


“Instead you gave him a half-assed handjob and blue-balled him, honestly if he jumped you, I'd have to help pin you down for teasing the poor man like that...” Jen laughs.

“I wasn't... you know what? I give up, next test.” Sue says, her face bright red as she moved over to a small table. “Kuro, come here please.”

Walking over, I stop next to her and look over the table with a slight frown... it's full of religious symbols.

From just about every religion.

  
Picking up a cross, she holds it in front of me with an invisible hand and watches me carefully as I stop myself from backing away.

“Can you describe your current feelings?” Sue asks kindly as I frown.

"Uncomfortable... it doesn't hurt, and I don't feel like I have to get away from it... but I'd describe it as a minor phobia I guess?" I admit. "I could push past it if I needed to, but it's just unpleasant to be around." I say making her smile kindly as she puts it into a separate pile, picking up another cross.

“And now?” Sue asks, holding it up.

“The same...”

"Interesting. The first one was from an old and well-respected church, the second one I made." Sue admits, I can see the difference, the first was very decorated, but the second was just a plain metal cross. "There shouldn't be anything holy about something I made with some random metal I had laying around..." she mumbles before she takes a breath and presses it against my skin, observing me as she prepares to pull back.

"It doesn't hurt... it just feels wrong? I know it's just metal, but it feels... oily? and warm?" I explain.

"It's very cold to touch... and dry." Sue admits as she puts it back in the pile, moving on to an Egyptian Ankh.

No matter what religion she tries, the result is the same... Christian symbols are the most uncomfortable, but all of them put me off, and they all feel weird to touch.

Next, she tries reading from various religious texts, no effect.

"Now.. I realise you might not want to do this, and it is optional, but I'd like you to put your hand in this." Sue explains, still mostly invisible as she places a small container filled with water in it on the table I am sat at...

I can already tell this will end well, the moment she placed it, I had a general desire to flee.

“Is that... holy water?” I ask, making her smile gently.

“Straight from the Vatican.” Sue admits, watching as I hover my hand over it, before dunking it in.

I knew it would hurt long before my hand was submerged... but I need to know how much my Demonic Weaknesses can affect me.

"Fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck... FUCK!" I shout, pulling my steaming hand back with a snarl as Jen quickly wipes the rest off. "That... really hurt, was like sticking my hand in acid..." I admit, looking at the red flesh.

  
“I'm sorry about that... do you need time to rest?” Sue asks, taking my hand in her own as she gently examines it.

"No... I can heal it." I say, waiting to make sure she didn't need to examine it closer before I pump it full of White Magic, watching it glow and go back to my usual pale white.

Next... a silver knife, I want to know my own weaknesses, so I let her place a small cut on the back of my hand, watching as my vampiric healing utterly fails to heal it, the knife itself burning me despite its coldness, and then... fire.

Fire hurts.

What I have learnt is simple, White Magic is OP for a vampire since I can heal up burns or Silver-inflicted cuts with white magic, even when my own vampiric powers can't.

“I am so sorry about this... Miss Frost insisted we test how effective things are against you, and see if we can find a way to stop it.” Sue admits, holding my hand gently, her fingers going over the flesh that was burnt a moment ago. She's made her arms and legs visible, but kept her privates invisible, something that is... tantalising to be honest.

"...and she can order you around?" I ask, making her laugh.

"Officially? No... unofficially, Reed isn't good with money, and Emma Frost bought our building, technically she's our new landlord." Sue admits, making me laugh.

  
“Of course she did... and it's fine, better to learn how much Holy Water, Silver and Fire hurts now, then when I end up fighting someone who can use them against me.” I admit.

  
“True... if anyone comes at you with silver, do your super-speed trick and rip their arms off before they can attack you.” Jen advises, making Sue roll her eyes.

“Or just... run away, you have the fate of a race on your shoulders, don't risk your life for pride.” Sue says, giving me a hug, my eyes widening slightly as I feel her naked body against mine. “I know it must be hard, carrying that burden, but you aren't alone.”

...Okay?

Breaking the hug, her face turns red as my still erect shaft brushes against her undercarriage, reminding her that we are both still completely naked.

“W-well... I have some data to go over... I will want to speak with you before you leave, and I believe Ben wants to speak with you?” she stutters out, her eyes glancing down for a moment before she turns completely invisible to Jen's laughter.

I can hear her footsteps as she flees the room, leaving us alone.

“So... want a hand with that?” Jen asks, sitting up as she looks down at my hard-on. “Or would you prefer a mouth?”

“Maybe I don't want to waste my favour so quickly...” I say making her scoff in amusement.

“Then it's a good job I don't need you to use a favour for it, huh? You're hot... I'm hot, we're both friends... might as well add some benefits.” Jen says with a cocky grin, standing up as her breasts bounce drawing my eyes as she struts towards me, gripping her shorts and literally ripping them off, leaving the green-skinned amazoness utterly naked as she stands proudly in front of me. “Whaddya say, kid? Want to break this new body of mine in?”

...I feel like this is a possible bad end, Death by Green Snu-Snu.

“Thought you'd never ask...” I say with a grin, watching her turn and walk away, crooking her finger at me to follow.

If I can fuck Ophis, I can fuck She-Hulk.

Heading through the building, we quickly reach the private quarters, Jen leading me into one of the bedrooms with a smirk, crawling onto the bed on her hands and knees as she looks back at me.

“...So, this is your room, huh? Your room... full of scientific magazines, clothes about five sizes too small, and a brush with blonde hair on it?” I ask in amusement as she grins.

“Yup... this is my room... now pick a hole and go to town, I can take anything you can throw at me... go crazy, I want to see what getting pounded by a fucking vampire feels like.” Jen grins as I walk towards the bed.

Pausing for a moment, I pull out my Grimoire again, using my Phantom Hands as I quickly flip through it, catching her amused look.

“Ask a guy to fuck you, and he starts reading? Now that's just offensive...” she drawls, a light moan leaving her as a dozen hands start groping and massaging her body.

**[Bitch Breaker Mode] **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Increases the users manhood to... unnatural size.**

**Maximum size increase is [Eromancer Proficiency Level x 5] Inches**

Smirking, I call on my full Incubus Nature, my shaft growing thicker and longer as her eyes widen slightly.

“Sue is gonna be pissed to find out you can just... what the fuck?!” Jen says as I cast Bitch Breaker Mode, adding five more inches and a considerable amount of thickness.

“What were you saying about being able to take anything I could throw at you?” I ask, moving onto the bed behind her, resting my inhumanly large dick on her incredibly firm ass, hot-dogging her slightly as her shock fades, a downright challenging grin appearing on her face.

“Oh, it's on... bet I can last longer than you? Want another bet? If I stay conscious before you go soft, I win... and I don't owe you a favour any more, if you win I'll owe you two... no three.” Jen offers as I grind against her ass.

"You're on... any preference on holes?" I ask, pulling back slightly.

“Nope, go wild.” she grins as I cast Enhance Pleasure, Touch of Pleasure and Imbue Stretchiness (just in case, she's a big girl... but it's better safe than sorry).

"Well... you asked for it." I say casually, pressing my shaft against her immensely tight asshole, gripping her hips, I make eye contact with her, seeing the challenge in her eyes, before I slam forwards, actually needing my vampiric strength to get past the devastatingly tight sphincter.

As I do, she lets out a primal roar, ripping the bedsheets apart instantly... deciding to cheat in our little game, I open my Grimoire again, placing it on her back as I fuck her.

“A-are you... fucking serious?!” Jen growls as I start slamming into her, casually turning the page.

“Nothing like multi-tasking... you doing okay?” I ask, using my vampiric speed to plough her, bottoming out inside her a few times a second as she starts to rip the mattress with her grip.

“O-of course... I am, f-faster, you bastard, make me f-feel it.” she growls back, slamming her ass back into my hips, almost dislodging me.

Ahh... they are is.

**[Orgasm Seal] **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Prevent the target from experiencing a orgasm without the casters permission.**

**[Heighten Sensitivity] (Active) **

**100 MP to cast**

**Causes the target to become more sensitive**

**Maximum magnifier level is Eromancy Proficiency Level x 5**

“You know... since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you back out of our little deal if you want?” I offer, getting a glare from her as she tightens down on me, already moaning from the rapid ass-fucking.

“Fuck you... or better yet, shut up and fuck me.” Jen growls, making me smirk as I heighten her sensitivity.

She's five times more sensitive to pleasure... and everything she feels is multiplied by five... that's twenty-five times as much pleasure.

“OOOoohhh... F-fuckk... what the Fuck?! What did you doooOOoo.” she moans out, getting closer and closer to her orgasm.

Sensing that she is on the very edge, I cast Orgasm Seal, watching her eyes go wide as the feeling just... lingers, on the very edge of cumming, but just not able to do so.

"Don't worry... I'll let you cum, just as soon as you forfeit and beg me." I offer calmly, a single push from her knocks me off the bed as she rushes me, grabbing me and tossing me back on the bed, mounting me, cowgirl style as she slams herself down on my dick, taking my entire massive shaft into her pussy in one move.

The entire bed... and possibly the tower, is shaking each time she slams her hips down on me, her grin unmoving.

“And no matter how strong you are... I can keep you here until you let me c-cum, or you die of dehydration. You'll b-beg first, that I can promise you.” she says, her competitive spirit on fire.

  
“B-but... you're forgetting one simple thing, Jen...” I say, smirking up at her as I grip her ass.

  
“O-oh yeah... and what would that be?” she asks, smirking down at me.

"I'm a nullifier..." I say, her eyes widening as she shrinks down to a smaller form as her skin turns pale. "She-hulk can take a pounding... but can Jennifer?" I ask, spinning us around and pinning her beneath me.

"O-Oohh... Fuck." she says, the last thing she gets to say before I start moving, She-Hulk can take my ridiculously oversized dick easily enough... but on a human woman? It's lucky I cast Imbue Stretchiness beforehand...

I can see the outline of it moving against her stomach as I start fucking her, hard... the bed finally giving up and just collapsing (sorry, Sue) beneath us as her eyes roll back in her head, orgasm after orgasm approaching... and being stopped at the very edge as she whimpers and moans.

Despite my best estimate, it takes a few minutes of this relentless pounding before her competitive edge breaks, her stubbornness and determination to win keeping her from giving in... right up until she just can't take it any more.

"P-Please... O-Oh Fuck... Y-you win... just let me c-cum... Oh, God... I n-need to..." Jennifer whimpers, making me grin as I undo the seal, watching her eyes shoot wide, an inhuman scream filling the room as every single denied orgasm hits her... at once.

“Two to the Eromancer, Zero to She-hulk.” I say proudly, watching her eyes roll back until I can see only white. “...Jen? Jennifer? She-Hulk? Sexy? Hello?” I ask, stopping my movements as she lies there, utterly unresponsive.

Whoops.

Well... it would be a shame to stop so quickly.

**\- Jen – Later -**

Waking up slowly, the first thing she noticed was the... emptiness, you don't know fullness before you've had a dick the size of a club stuffed inside you, and having that feeling suddenly vanish was jarring.

As she sat up, she looked down at her green body with a smirk, Kuro undid it after she... lost. She lost... he just fucked her into the most pleasurable coma in history, and she lost their bet.

Ahh, shit.

“Oh, hey... you're awake.” Kuro said, playing on his phone as he looked at her.

“...just to be clear, you're the only person who did anything to me while I was out of it, right?” she asked, standing up from the utterly destroyed bed (...sorry, Sue), and looking at herself in Sue's person-sized mirror.

“Yup, increasing my dick size, increases my ball size... which increases my load size, as you can see.” Kuro said calmly as she looked at her... state.

She could barely see the green through the white, her green hair was coated in cum, her face and breasts were covered completely, her ass and pussy looked beyond stretched, gapping as they both leaked a river of cum down her legs, she could already feel them slowly closing as her regen factor healed any damage he'd done. She looked like she'd been used by a hundred men, not one teenager.

"Well... that's fine. On the one hand, fuck you... you win, you tricky little bastard." she growled, watching him smirk. "On the other hand... I think you've ruined sex for me. Once you've fucked a vampire with sex demon magic, can normal people even compete?" she admitted, stretching slightly, watching his eyes roam her body.

If nothing else, he'd destroyed any doubts she had about her attractiveness in her new form... even if he'd turned her back just to win a bet. He'd undone it afterwards, which implied he preferred fucking She-Hulk to Jennifer Walters.

“Nope.” Kuro replied, popping the P.

“Cocky little shit, aren't you? I... need a bath, a long, long bath... and then I need a break, but we are doing this again, and next time, you aren't nullifying me, got it? You might have beaten Jennifer, but that just means you couldn't handle She-Hulk.” she reasoned, watching his smirk grow.

Yeah, it was a shitty justification, but it was her excuse, and she was sticking with it.

“Want me to magic you clean?” Kuro offered.

“Nah, I've already wrecked Sue's room... time to ruin her bathroom as well... thinks she can eat my dessert without me getting even? Paybacks a bitch.” she laughed, heading to the en-suite as Kuro got up. “I'll see you later, don't keep me waiting too long or I'll show up at your school and fuck you in the middle of class.”

“Don't threaten me with a good time... later, Jen.” Kuro said, waving her off as he... magically dressed?

Magic was bullshit.

...She'd win next time.

Fool her once, shame on him... fool her twice, shame on her... fool her three times... well, she'd probably become addicted to his dick.

Maybe Kuro needed a personal lawyer/super-powered bodyguard... and sex toy.

**\- Kuro -**

She's fun.

Heading downstairs, I awkwardly smile at Sue as she storms up to her bedroom, giving me a smile in the process.

How long has Jen been teasing Sue for her to automatically blame Jen for that whole thing?

“Jen, you incorrigible slut ... wait... What the fuck?!”

Moving on.

“No... seriously? There isn't that much cum in a single teenager... what the actual fuck?!”

Super-speeding my way downstairs, I track down Ben and Alicia.

“Kid... surprised you survived, the entire tower was shaking from that little rendezvous of yours.” Ben laughs as I walk towards him, immediately nullifying his powers, Alicia slapping his chest lightly with a small smile. “Glad to see Jen having fun again, even if I could have gone without hearing all that... the egg-head needs to make something to soundproof the rooms, I think.”

“Sue said you wanted to speak with me? I meant to come here sooner... but I was delayed.” I deadpan, making him laugh with a grin... somehow still rocky even on his normal human face?

“Yeah... look, kid, I heard you can heal stuff? According to the matchstick so he might have been talking out of his ass.” Ben grumbles.

"I can, I'm a practitioner of White Magic, pretty good at it if I say so myself." I admit, I can feel the hope grow in him... and Alicia, though less for her than him oddly enough, she's very hopeful even if she's trying to stop herself, but he's ridiculously optimistic. He really is a nice guy.

“Huh, flame-brain was right about something? Had to happen eventually, I guess... so... can you heal eyes?” Ben asks, hesitantly as I frown slightly.

Of course, I can, Cure Disabilities could fix her eyes in seconds. I think? It's not like I've ever used it before.

“Possibly, I'd need to do some scans to be sure, work out exactly what the problem is, and I haven't ever healed something like this before... but I know it's possible... might have to consult my Grimoire.” I say, pulling the White Magic Grimoire out as he beams.

If I do it with a click of my fingers, it makes it seem like something that took no effort... and gratitude is often related to how much effort is put in. If it looks like I worked really hard for this, they'll be more grateful.

"Do you have a room I can use, it might be better if she can lie down while I'm working." I say as his smile becomes painfully bright. Somehow I'm reminded of two men in green jumpsuits with dumb haircuts.

"You hear that, Alicia? Gonna get you all fixed up." Ben says, picking her up in a princess carry.

"Ben! I can walk." Alicia giggles, slapping his chest slightly, her hand resting on his bare chest. He has some shorts on that seem to be barely staying up, but the Thing doesn't wear a shirt.

“Screw walking, this is faster... this way, kid.” Ben says cheerfully, practically rushing down the hallways as I follow, Alicia giggling at Ben's attitude. I heard Johnny taunting him earlier... super-hearing, and he's a moron if he thinks Alicia would actually leave Ben over his looks. I can quite literally feel the love between them.

I already don't like him, and I haven't said a word to him...

Following him into what looks like a small hospital room... just way more high-tech, he gently lays her down on the bed, making her roll her eyes, laughing that she isn't made of glass.

“Alright, kid... you need anything to start?” Ben asks, looking like an oversized eager-to-please puppy.

"Nah, White Magic doesn't need any tools." I say, starting my scans, deliberately slowing the scan down, so my magic makes her glow, white light coming off her as he watches. "Hmm... you breathed in something toxic when you were... fifteen?" I say, watching both their eyes widen as I read out my results.

It's strange that a blind woman would widen her eyes, but I guess things like that are built-in.

"You've also got a tiny amount of gamma radiation poisoning... nothing to worry about at this level, but I'd take to Reed about it, I'm guessing she picked it up here since it is fairly new." I continue, it's nothing I can't purify. "If she has it, chances are you all do... might work differently on enhanced humans. "

"Reed was looking into Gamma radiation after Jen turned... If one of his experiments is leaking radiation, I'm gonna turn him into a pretzel." Ben growls. "You get rid of the bad stuff... I'm gonna have a nice, polite talk with stretch." he says, heading out after checking with Alicia that she'll be okay.

...I don't think I would want to be Reed Richards right now.

“Thank you for doing this... don't worry, I'm not expecting a miracle overnight.” Alicia says after a moment, looking in my general direction with a smile.

“Magic is basically miracles, White Magic especially...” I say, slowly purifying the radiation from her. It won't become cancerous (or turn her into a Hulk) in this tiny amount, but over time it could become cancerous.

You know... I'm fighting my very nature here.

I'm playing doctor for an attractive woman... in any other situation, I'd already be balls-deep inside her.

...Ben's a nice guy, they have a happy relationship.

My Incubus side is overjoyed at the idea of messing with her, the relationship just making it better.

As my eyes start to wander, I shake my head... happy she can't see me.

No, I have better control than that. I'm not stealing Ben's girl. If anyone in Marvel deserves a happy relationship, it's him.

But... I could have a little bit of fun? Nothing that would ruin their relationship, just reward myself for my good deed?

Before I can even stop myself, I've cast Normalify on her, anything I do to her will be seen as part of the treatment.

“I've removed the radiation... it was easy enough, but the toxins have had a long time to settle in, and there's no point healing your eyes before I've purified them, we might be here a while.” I admit as she smiles at me.

Well, to my left close enough.

“Is there anything I need to do?” Alicia asks.

"Hm, I'm removing the impurities through your skin before I banish them, the more skin you have exposed, the more effective it would be, can you please strip off for me?" I ask, sighing at myself.

Incubi don't have to deal with the moral conundrums like this, they just bang whoever and have fun.

“Of course, if you think it's necessary.” she replies, moving off the bed and calmly taking her t-shirt off, then her jeans, revealing a beautiful pair of chocolate legs, her plain white underwear her only protection from my hungry gaze.

I need to see Ororo soon.

Without being prompt, she removes her bra, her breasts, each a small handful, topped with two dark brown nipples.

“Should I take these off as well?” she asks as she grips her panties.

"I... that won't be necessary." I say, let's not take this too far... behave, Kuro. You control the Incubus, the Incubus doesn't control you. All I want is a show for my troubles.

As she lays back down, I move closer to the bed.

I wasn't lying, the toxins really have left traces, deeply set in, but I could remove it in about a minute, at the most... instead of this slow method.

Should toxins work like that? How the fuck would I know? Besides, this is marvel, comic book logic defies conventional physics and biology.

I do have to pull the toxins out of her body before my magic erases them, don't want to risk erasing something while it is still in her body, after all, my control is good... it's not that good.

Placing a hand on her bare stomach, I watch her shiver slightly as I start pulling the toxins out of her, nice and slowly. It would probably hurt if I rushed this and ripped the toxins out of her, I've never actually removed impurities like this before, all my healing has just been for wounds, and that is the easy stuff.

Healing a cut is easy-mode compared to purifying things like this, and honestly? Taking it slowly is helping me learn just how it works, instead of rushing and possibly making it painful.

I've scanning her almost constantly to track her condition.

  
“It... tickles a bit... I can feel... something inside me?” Alicia comments, making me nod before I pause, facepalming.

“Yeah, that's my magic moving through your body... normally you'd need magic to sense it, but while it's in you, you'll be able to feel it slightly.” I explain, moving my hand up her stomach, resting it in-between her breasts. When she doesn't respond, I move it to cup one of her breasts gently.

As the door re-opens, I almost jump as Ben enters, walking in, closes the door behind him and takes a seat next to her bed, opposite me.

“How's it looking?” he asks immediately.

"Dealt with the radiation, the toxins have set in deep, so I'm slowly pulling them out and purifying them, then I can start on her eyes." I explain, making him nod.

“So it'll work? I talked with stretch... one of his toys was leaking rads, but he'd moved onto a different project and just left it... Sue's dealing with it... and him.” he growls, looking over Alicia with caring eyes.

...And I'm still groping her breast.

Damn it Kuro.

At least I'm not fucking her, I could... Normality would keep them from seeing it as sex, I could climb onto the bed, pull those plain panties aside and fuck her right here, and call it 'healing'.

"Good to know, can you turn onto your front please?" I say, letting her breast go as she spins around. As I place my hand on her back, she and Ben talk about... well, random things, I think he's trying to distract her, she notices and assures him that it isn't painful, just strange.

Sliding my hand down, I reason that I have no reason to heal her, as I slip my hand under her panties, pulling them over her surprising fat ass, groping it.

Her problems aren't mine, and there are millions of disabled people around the world, if not more... what's wrong with me getting some entertainment out of this?

I won't fuck her, won't ruin their relationship, at the end of this, she'll be healed and none the wiser about all this.

It's an excellent neutral ground, satisfying my Incubus sides lusts and eagerness to indulge in hedonism while keeping my petty, often hypocritical morality and not ruining the relationship of a guy I actually like.

Moving her hand off the bed, I undo my trousers and wrap her hand around my shaft, guiding it along as she unknowingly gives me a handjob, still talking to Ben calmly even as I slap her ass lightly.

“So, not that I'm rushing you, but how long does this take? Is it gonna need multiple sessions?” Ben asks me after a couple of minutes, making me pause.

"Unlikely, I'm getting there... a few more minutes before the toxins are dealt with? Ten at most, I'd say... if things keep going like this." I say, making him beam. "Not sure how long the eyes will take, never done this before after all." I say, guiding her to turn back onto her back, placing her hand back on my shaft. "I'd prefer to do it all in one go, even if it means I'm here late... I am a vampire, after all, I don't actually need sleep." I remind him.

“Thanks for doing this, kid... really, you have no idea how much this means to us.” he says as I tilt her head to the side, moving up the bed and pressing my dick against her lips, rubbing the tip against her soft pouty lips.

“No problem, it's a good experience for me as well.” I say, slipping the tip into her mouth, making her jerk off the rest.

Feeling myself slowly approach my orgasm, I pull back.

  
“I've dealt with the toxins... no more traces, so now I can move onto the eyes.” I say, climbing onto the bed, sitting on her chest as I rest my dick between her breasts, guiding her hands to push her breasts together.

Thrusting in between her cleavage, I hold my hand over her eyes and slowly start to fix the deformities the toxins caused, her gaze slowly clearing, becoming less glassy.

Speeding up my thrusts, I push forwards with a grunt, releasing my seed across her face as she blinks, looking around with wide eyes.

“I... can see? I can see!? It's still blurry... but I can see!” Alicia murmurs, her voice growing in intensity as her hope finally shoots up, realising that I really can heal her.

Climbing off her chest, I put my dick away and send a wave of white magic through her eyes, casting Clean at the same time, the cum vanishing.

“Alicia, baby... is it... are you better?” Ben asks as she sits up, looking around with wide eyes, her breasts on display.

“I... everything is so clear...” she mumbles, in shock, reaching out and touching Ben's face gently, before he grabs her in a tight hug.

"Careful there... I just healed her, gonna be pretty pissed if I have to fix her broken spine right after I finished." I deadpan with a smirk, see? They're happy, I'm happy, everyone wins, and no harm is done.

“Heh, I'll be careful... seriously, kid... thank you. You ever need anything, and I'm there.” Ben promises as he lets her go, pulling me into a bear hug that makes me happy I have vampiric endurance, even in his human form I think I felt a rib crack. “Hey, kid... one last thing...” he says as he lets me go. “Can you stop nullifying me?” he asks, making me nod as he grows again, orange rocks replacing flesh.

Turning back to Alicia, I can feel his self-hatred and worry as he prepares himself to be dumped.

Moron.

“Like I said, if you really thought I'd leave you over something as tiny as this, you're an idiot, Ben Grimm...” Alicia says, kissing him on his rocky lips without a moment of hesitation.

As an empath, I could have told him that she loves him way too much to care about something like that, but then, not everyone has my additional senses.

**[Cure for Alicia] Completed**

**Objective : Discover a cure for Alicia's blindness.**

**Reward : Increased Rep with all the Fantastic Four and others, the Thing will believe he is in your debt.**

**+Basically Infinite Reputation with Ben Grimm for healing Alicia [100/100]**

**+50 Obedience with Ben Grimm because he feels like he owes you [50/100]**

**[Nice guys don't have to finish last] – Ben Grimm ** **(The Thing) ** **[50]**

**Nice guys tend to get fucked over, the multiverse caring little for their 'niceness' and Karma being little more than something people tell themselves to feel better... but at least you'll find a fast friend in them.**

**[Golemancy, or how I made a statue that kicked my ass]**

**A Grimoire on Golemancy, explaining the art of crafting Golems of all shapes and sizes.**

**[The Gift of the Thing] – Ben Grimm (The Thing) [100]**

**Geomancy and Golemancy will be far easier to upgrade**

**Geomancy** ** and Golemancy** ** are more far effective**

**Immense resistance to Earth gained**

**[Rock Form] Spell is automatically upgraded upon acquisition **

**+75 Affection with Alicia Masters for healing her eyes after she gave up hope [80/100] **

**+80 Obedience with Alicia Masters for healing her eyes after she gave up hope, making her feel like she greatly owes you. [80/100] **

**[Katawa Shoujou, anyone?] – Alicia Masters [50]**

**Disabilities are horrific things, and girls who get them often need someone to support them, often getting highly attached and even dependent on them, with a tiny bit of effort, you can be that someone.**

**+15 Affection with Jennifer Walters for healing Alicia [60/100] **

**[Death by Snu-Snu] – Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk) [50]**

**Many men fear strong women, those men are cowards.**

**Amazoness's are drawn to you, be prepared for large women to drag you back to their tents and ride you with enough force to break a lesser mans hips into a fine dust. **

**+30 Affection with Susan Storm for healing Alicia [65/100]**

**[Experiments in Love and Lust] – Susan Storm (Invisible Woman) [50]**

**Scientific based women will find you very intriguing, being drawn to the mystery of you and your nature. Many will want to study you, and most of them are just using it as an excuse to get up close and personal with you in a small lab.**

**+10 Reputation with Reed Richards for healing Alicia [10/100]**

**+15 Reputation with Johnny Storm for healing Alicia [15/100]**

...Well, I can't say I didn't get anything for this.

After they break their kiss, Alicia grabs me in a tight hug, pressing her still mostly naked body against me, without really thinking about it, my hand moves down and gropes her ass, but thankfully Normality is still active.

  
That was pure instinct, not an active decision on my part.

Which really says something about my life.

“Thank you, and I'm sorry I doubted your powers.” she whispers, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Letting her go, I wait for her to get dressed now the 'operation' is complete, and cancel normality, watching Ben spin her around in joy.

After they finally break apart, I pause.

“Ben... quick question? If Reed is so smart, why didn't he heal her eyes?” I ask as she rushes ahead to show the others, making him pause, his face falling into a frown.

  
“I asked him, said a lot of scientific gibberish that amounted to him claiming he couldn't.” Ben admits.

“Reed Richards... couldn't heal her eyes? It... was not that complicated, and he's supposed to be the biggest genius in the world.” I say sceptically.

“Dunno what to tell you, Reed's a genius alright, when something interests him enough for him to focus on it.” Ben says, a hint of bitterness in his tone before his joy completely suppresses it.

“So... I did something Reed Richards couldn't? I'll take it, that'll look good on my resume.” I deadpan, making him laugh as he pats me on the back hard enough for me to stumble.

"Kuro!" Sue shouts, rushing towards us. "First of all, congratulations Ben, and you, Kuro... Alicia's eyes were a mess after the toxins, trust me... I know, I've spent enough time looking for a fix." she admits, hugging us both. "Second of all, I need more time to go over the data from our tests, especially with this... things are a bit hectic, but I'll get the results to Emma and you soon." she promises, saying nothing as my hand moves to her ass.

She does give me a roll of her eyes, though.

"Ben, can you go on ahead?" she asks, watching the big guy head towards further in. Turning back to me, she grabs me in a very tight hug before she kisses me.

Susan isn't the best kisser, she's unmistakably inexperience, but damn if she isn't enthusiastic, her tongue forcing its way into my mouths as she gropes me.

Breaking the kiss, she smirks at me.

“I don't know if it's the skill, the kindness or just it all together... but that was very, very sexy... wish I'd seen it.” Sue says, giving me a sultry look. “There's going to be a party for Alicia's recovery, everyone except for Reed is coming... why did I ever like him... you're welcome to come along, if you want... no pressure though.” she says, not letting me go.

Hmm...

Go back to Xavier's early and see Rogue, or stick around for a little party with the Fantastic Four?

Decisions, decisions.

**Choose your Path**

**[Party all night]**

**Stick around with the Fantastic Four and party, who cares about school?  
Pros**

**Very high chance of fucking Susan Storm or Jennifer Walters... or both**

**High chance of a threesome with Ben and Alicia**

**Chance of fucking ??? or ???**

**Increased Infamy from being seen with the famous heroes**

**Drunken Shenanigans**

**Cons**

**Johnny Storm**

**Very little sleep tonight**

**Hangover**

**[The Responsible Thing]**

**It's a school night, go back to Xavier's and sleep.**

**Pros**

**Rogue's gonna ride you into the bed**

**Kitty will watch, then join in**

**Sleep, glorious sleep**

**No Hangover**

**Cons**

**How often do you think you'll get a chance to party with the Fantastic Four... or would it be three?**

**\- Fury - **

"Maria... I mean this in the nicest way possible. If you're about to tell me that the mass-murdering angel is actually a real live angel from heaven, I'm going to shoot something... and I don't know what." he growled, staring his right-hand woman down.

“...Shall I return later?” she said after a moment, making him hold in a groan, resisting the urge to just headbutt his desk as he realised he had an entire new problem to deal with.

What the actual fuck was going on in the world? Things were easier when he just had to worry about secret Nazi cults and Dracula.

**\- T'Chaka -**

“Hold, stand down!” he ordered quickly, watching his royal guard immediately obey as they backed down from the pair that had just appeared in the middle of his private rooms, right in the middle of dinner.

He didn't know the pale red-haired warrior woman in the small metal bikini, nor did he know who she'd been able to beat his royal guards, some of the best in Wakanda, into the ground. Even Okoye had been overcome quickly by the stone-faced woman.

But he knew the black-haired sorceress who had simply watched the beat-down in amusement.

Ramona and Shuri were watching in shock and confusion, and T'Challa looked ready to jump into battle even without any weapons.

“Selene... it has been a long time.” he said, his heart dropping as he realised what her appearance meant.

“T'Chaka... you were younger than your son last time we met... now look at you, old and decrepit.” Selene taunted, as mocking as he remembered.

When he was but a boy, his father had fallen ill after a battle with a warlock who was attempting to conquer Africa, he had won the fight, but the warlock cursed him with his dying breath... and magic laughed in the face of technology far too often, Wakanda's incredibly advanced tech unable to save the dying man.

So he went searching for a cure... for someone who could lift the curse, and in his desperation, he made a deal with a devil.

Selene had once bragged that she could destroy Wakanda single-handedly, and he believed her, the woman had been a myth for thousands of years, and you don't underestimate someone with over ten thousand years of experience.

“And you... looked exactly as you do now.” he said calmly, watching her lips twitch.

"You know why I am here... you begged for my assistance once, to save your fool of a father, you offered me your life, your very soul to save him... and do you remember what I asked as payment?" Selene asked as a burning sensation drew his attention, making him look at his wrist as it glowed with eldritch runes, the signs of his agreement.

“I do...” he admitted.

"I have come to collect, in your naivety you swore on your very bloodline that you would fulfil your side... should you break your word..." Selene said, making both T'Challa and Shuri wince in pain, their wrists glowing like his. "Everyone with your blood will pay for your arrogance." she finished, a cruel smirk on her face. "His name is Kuro Tepes, he lives in New York most of the time, I'm sure a nation as... advanced as yours can find out the rest. Try not to waste time... you have some time, but the more you delay, the more the bindings will punish you." she said mockingly, a black void swallowing both her and her red-haired warrior, leaving them alone... everyone looking at him for explanations.

The bindings had stopped burning... but they were still visible, a constant reminder of his promise.

“T'Chaka... what- what did you promise?” Ramona asked quickly, making him sigh as he sat back down. “Who was she?”

“...I suggest everyone sits down.” he advised, sighing again as he watched T'Challa and Shuri... his precious daughter, sat down looking at him in curiosity. “Her name is Selene Gallio, and she is an immortal sorceress, thousands of years old, and after my father fell ill... I made a deal with her to save his life. Her demand was simple, a contract to be activated whenever she desired, for the marriage of a daughter of my line and a son of hers. I accepted, too brash to think of the anything but saving my father... she has activated our contract.” he admitted, watching the reactions around the table.

Okoye was as professional as ever, the slightest scowl as her eyes flickered to Shuri, Ramona's eyes widened in shock and horror, T'Challa's face fell into a fierce scowl, and...

“Me... you arranged for me to marry her son... before I was even born.” Shuri said, a frown on her face as her brilliant mind raced. “You didn't think it would happen to any of us, since she specified a daughter of your line... you thought she wouldn't show up until we were all dead and gone.” she worked out, making him sigh.

“She is a master of manipulation... and I was young and foolish.” he admitted, watching her pause, still in thought.

“And you didn't think this was something we should have been told? That I didn't need to know?” Ramona asked with a scowl.

“In truth... I'd all but forgotten about her and our deal by the time we married.” he admitted, watching her eyes narrow.

This was going to be an uncomfortable time for him.

**\- Bonus Scene – A Miscalculation - **

“It's my company, you'd think having my name on the building would mean that I can do whatever I want with it.” he drawled, making some adjustments to his design as his assistant sighed.

“You would think... if it was still your company.” Pepper said, getting his attention from his workshop, a frown on his face. “When you suddenly decided to stop selling weapons... stocks dropped, fast. Most of Stark Industries shareholders jumped ship... and someone saw this as an opportunity, buying up almost all the Shares within the day. One... Kuro Tepes is the current owner of fifty-seven percent of the shares in Stark Industries, making him the owner.” she admitted as Tony paused, doing the maths in his head.

“Wait... I own almost forty percent, and Obi owns another thirty... how can this... Tepes own that many?” Tony asked, watching Pepper flinch ever so slightly.. that was her 'I have really bad news' flinch.

“Well... you see, Obadiah sold most of his shares as well... to a Miss Emma Frost? Then Miss Frost gave them to Kuro Tepes. Obadiah has 'retired', left the country on a plane to the Caribbean... something you'd know if you ever left your workshop.” Pepper muttered, making his eyes widen.

Obadiah... had left Stark Industries? That didn't make sense... he wouldn't...

Wait, Emma Frost... he knew that name.

Emma Frost, White Queen of Hellfire? The woman who had tried to recruit him to her little secret society years ago? She hadn't taken his refusal well, but he had all but forgotten about her after she left him alone. She was just biding her time...

...Stark Industries had been grabbed by a secret society of rich assholes?

Which meant Kuro Tepes was also a member of Hellfire, Frost wouldn't let SI slip out of her control, it was one of the few companies that could match Frost International.

...he hadn't been worried about Stark Industries falling into anyone else's hands, simply because he never thought Obi would jump ship... in fact, there was no way he would, not willingly...

So what did Frost have on him to make him run for the hills?

And how the hell was he going to get his company back from this... Kuro Tepes?

**Authors Note: Hey, Kuro did a good thing. More or less. He's trying his best dammit. As far as everyone else knows, he did a good deed, and really isn't that what matters?**

**She-Hulk learnt not to cross an Eromancer, Nick Fury is regretting ever becoming a spy, Tony Stark is realising that he fucked up, and T'Chaka has some awkward explaining to do.**

**Kuro's ability to screw people over without ever meeting them, or even thinking about them, is a sight to behold. **


	21. Strange Bedfellows

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 20: Strange Bedfellows**

Sitting in the high-end restaurant, I look around the table with a slight grin, how many people can say they're the guest of honour at a Fantastic Four celebration?

At either side of me is Jen and Sue, Ben and Alicia are just a bit further to my left, Johnny is (failing at) flirting with the waitress on the far right. Reed wouldn't come because he was in the middle of a project. The one who caught me off guard is sat in between Sue and Alicia.

**Julie Power, Lightspeed**

**Faction – The Fantastic Four**

**Role – Think Tank Member, Student**

**Race – Human (Mutate)**

**Thoughts about you – Grateful you helped Alicia**

**Unique Skill – Self-Propelled Flight**

**Affection – 25**

She (and the rest of the Power-Pack) are members of a Think Tank based in the Baxter Building... which is a nice way of saying Sue and the Fantastic Four are protecting them from government agents who want to try and use them for their powers.

The Fantastic Four are powerful, both because Reed is an unparalleled genius, and simply because of how popular they are, they basically filled the gap left behind by Captain America when he went on ice.

Poor Alex Power got dragged away by Reed, so he's missing out as well.

“Everyone, don't hold back, everything is on me tonight... except you flame-brain.” Ben cheers, in his human form with his arm around Alicia.

Johnny briefly pulls away from his failed attempt to flirt with the waitress to argue with Ben, but he's out of luck there anyway...

**Sharon Carter, Agent of SHIELD**

**Faction – S.H.I.E.L.D**

**Role – Agent**

**Race – Human (Baseline)**

**Thoughts about you – She's spying on you for Fury**

**Unique Skill – Espionage Training**

**Affection – 0**

I have to admit... Fury's ability to keep track of me is actually pretty impressive, when we arrived we had a different waitress, but by the time our food arrived she'd been replaced with a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent.

Unfortunately, Ben has probably mentioned that I gave Alicia her vision back a dozen times by now, which means S.H.I.E.L.D will know by now.

Oh well, it would have gotten out sooner or later.

Cutting my steak, I take a bite of the excellent quality meat, Ben wasn't kidding about it being his treat... turns out he's got quite a lot of money, mostly because he never actually spends the money he gets.

Not that I need the money, Emma gave me a Hellfire Card to use for my expenses, apparently spending extravagant amounts of money is all but expected of a Black King.

It's a status thing.

“If any of your require anything, don't hesitate to wave me over.” Sharon Carter says with a professional smile as she leaves our table.

As a group of 'friends' enter the restaurant, they immediately get seated near us, in the next booth over, making me roll my eyes at how quickly S.H.I.E.L.D show up. Every single one of them are S.H.I.E.L.D agents, there's eight of them in the restaurant at the moment. Most of them low-level grunts.

It's because of this that I almost want to stop Jen as she places her hand in my lap, I don't even need to read her mind to know that she wants to get even for embarrassing her earlier...

Sue notices almost immediately as Jen unzips my fancy trousers, somehow I'm not surprised at just how quickly Emma had an outfit prepared... Blink delivered it before I'd even agreed to come to the party.

All black, obviously, and the shirt I'm wearing is probably worth as much as a decent car... no tie or jacket, thankfully. This is pretty casual after all.

Sue glares at Jen, trying not to draw Julie's attention as Jen pulls my dick out, from the way we are sat, only Julie is in a position to catch us, and she's talking with Alicia. I'm at the back of the booth, so it should be hard to tell for anyone approaching the table.

Eating my dinner calmly, I watch as Sue and Jen have a silent conversation as Jen slowly stokes me under the table, Johnny outright leaves the booth to try his luck with Sharon again, but I've peaked in her mind... she's assigned to watch me, and appearing single is part of her duties since S.H.I.E.L.D think placing (seemingly) unattached women around me will increase their chances.

She has been ordered to seduce me if she gets the chance, preferably going back to 'my place', presumably the penthouse Emma bought under my name after she got the Stark Industries Shares... another status thing, the Black King can't not have a stupidly expensive penthouse.

S.H.I.E.L.D haven't bugged it, yet, because it has it's own private security group, and they are good at what they do... but I feel sorry for them, they're putting a lot of effort into bugging and searching a place I've never used.

It's pretty funny that I could walk up to Sharon, give her a shitty pick-up line, and fuck her in the toilet stall within the next five minutes.

I also managed to find out where Peggy Carter is at the moment, old and soon to die of old age, but she's someone worth keeping track off.

I don't know what Jen silently told Sue, but after a moment she gets up to head to the toilet, Jen grinning widely as she keeps stroking me. I could look in her head, but this is entertaining enough.

...With Sue gone, all it would take is Julie looking my way, and she's clearly see Jen stroking my dick, and after a moment, I nudge her telepathically, making her go to speak, her eyes widening as she catches sight.

Telepathically subduing her response, I stroke her lust and excitement as she looks back at the dinner plate, her face going red as she glances back regularly.

Ben and Alicia are in their own little world, frankly I think I could fuck Jen on the table and they wouldn't notice, and Johnny has already started drinking (like the frat boy he is) and is too busy wasting his charms on Sharon. In his defence, the old waitress would have accepted his come ons by now, but Sharon has a task to do, and Johnny is unknowingly getting in her way.

You see, Julie is a lesbian, she isn't interested in men at all... and I have my doubts that Ellie found herself lusting after me by her own free will, something tells me that Xavier noticed us getting along and tweaked things to increase the chance of her getting knocked up.

So I'm testing out if I can push her past her natural tastes. My Incubus tells me that she doesn't find me attractive, she acknowledges that I'm good looking, but theirs no lust there... I'm pushing to change that ever so slowly.

I've also put a 'Law' on her that she can't tell anyone about what she's seeing.

Jen has noticed that Julie has seen... but that's just encouraging her, and as I make eye contact with Julie, her face starts to burn, her embarrassment rising quickly.

Jen moves her hand back after a moment, but before I can say anything I feel an entirely new sensation, the unmistakable feeling of a warm pair of lips wrapping around my shaft, glancing down, I can see my dick slowly glistening from drool... but there's no-one down there.

After a brief moment, the naked Susan Storm appears, gazing up at me with beautiful blue eyes, blushing as she slowly bobs her head.

_'E-even Professor Susan?!' _Julie stutters mentally, her eyes locked onto her mentor as she blows me, biting her lip as her eyes roam over Sue's naked body.

Sue vanishes again as Jen starts to devour her own dinner, quite literally... you don't quite realise how much She-Hulk eats until it takes three waiters to bring her it all.

Poor Ben's wallet...

Sue starts to move faster, and Jen's lips twitch as the sounds of sucking start to escape the table, making Julie blush deeply.

I'm stopping the now returning Johnny from noticing, even messing with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, I can't stop them from listening, but I can... nudge them into ignoring the sounds of Sue facefucking herself.

She's inexperienced... but she's trying to get it over with quickly before her disappearance is noticed, so she's... very enthusiastic.

Taking pity on her, I force myself to cum as Julie's eyes widen, still watching as my dick starts to twitch, I can't see my cum at first, but Sue is too inexperienced to swallow it all, and as she moves back, string after string of cum shoots forwards... simply hanging in mid-air for a moment as she reappears, her face bright red as she wipes the cum from her cheek, eating it to get rid of the evidence.

People won't see here... but they will see the floating cum.

Eating it all, she vanishes again after licking me clean and putting my dick away, shooting a strangely triumphant look at the grinning Jen before she turns invisible.

Leaning over, Jen whispers in my ear with a wide smirk.

“Dared her to do it when we were getting ready.” Jen explains, grinning. “You're welcome... she's so much more fun now that she's not lusting after a stretchy sausage.”

"I really don't want to think about Reed's dick... but thank you." I deadpan, making her giggle as she moves back to her food.

Sue returns quickly sitting back in between me and Julie as she tries to ignore the smug Jen and amused me. Julie can't even look at her... but thankfully Sue is too busy staring at the table to notice the bright red teenager.

The dinner passes quickly enough, Ben and Alicia thanking me... about twenty times, Jen downing enough food and drink to feed an army as Johnny gets shot down by Sharon a dozen times, which just makes him more interested.

Desserts were lovely, and as the bill comes, Ben pays without even glancing at the cost, less than I expected honestly, the Fantastic Four apparently get a discount here, a pretty substantial one as well.

Sue admits she saved the owner by shielding him from a suiciding doom-bot, which honestly just makes me panic over Doom being an established thing here. Doctor Doom scares me.

“Right! Boring stuff out of the way, to the club!” Johnny cheers as we leave, making Sue roll her eyes.

“Hoping to find someone who won't shoot you down there?” she asks, making Johnny's smile drop slightly for just a moment.

“Matchstick has a point, the eating is done... time for us all to get pissed.” Jen agrees as Sue sighs.

“Julie and Kuro aren't old enough to drink.” she reminds the green giant, dressed in what must be a custom purple dress.

"Then they can have juice, come on, Oi, Lovebirds, we're moving." Jen shouts to Ben and Alicia, I've been making sure to keep Ben in my range, so he doesn't suddenly go orange.

After some arguing, Julie agrees to go home since she has school in the morning... really she's planning on masturbating to the sight of Sue's naked body, but she couldn't exactly say that, could she?

With Jen and Johnny basically commandeering our group, we quickly end up at what must be a very popular nightclub, given the cue outside, which we immediately skip as we are ushered inside.

The benefits of fame, I guess.

The club is packed... and almost immediately we lose Johnny to a group of barely legal girls in skimpy outfits who asked him for an autograph, and I vaguely hear Sue muttering something another scandal before me, Sue, Jen, Ben and Alicia find ourselves in the VIP section.

Also, the S.H.I.E.L.D agents are trapped in the massive queue outside. Sharon is quickly getting changed, believing that I won't notice that she's the waitress if she changes her hair and outfit, along with a lot of make-up. She was looking very... mousey earlier?

What she doesn't realise is... that she's possessed. I sent one of my spirits into her when she showed up, so now I can track her and use the connection to read her mind no matter the distance.

Honestly, it's far less packed up here... thank the gods, I can handle crowds, but between my Incubus waking up from the immense amount of lust here and the Vampire wanting to feed I was getting a headache.

“Game time!” Jen cheers, making Sue facepalm almost immediately as several bottles and shot glasses are brought to the table.

“Heh, can't say I'm surprised...” Ben chuckles as Jen pours the shots.

"Seriously? Have you even matured since college?" Sue asks, making Alicia giggle.

“Yeah, in all the right places.” Jen says, grabbing her breasts over her dress for a moment. “Now, we're playing Never Have I... and no, you don't have a choice, Sue.”

“Again, Kuro's only sixteen. Aren't you a lawyer?” Sue points out, making Jen shrug.

“Which is why I can get him out of trouble, so it's fine.” Jen says with exactly zero fucks given as she forces the drink in front of me. “Now, I'll start. Never have I... sucked dick in public.”

“...I want you to know that I hate you.” Sue growls, grabbing a shot and downing it as Alicia and Ben's eyes widen. “I'm next... Never have I... got so drunk I streaked through college in the middle of the day, getting recorded by the other students and having the video posted online.” she counters, glaring at Jen.

“...Fair enough.” Jen replies calmly, downing her shot.

“I'll go next then.” Alicia says as Sue and Jen stare each other down, distracting them. “Never have I... had a threesome?” she says somewhat hesitantly.

As me and Jen both down a shot, Ben laughs at our utterly unembarrassed look. I have nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Might as well keep going.” Ben says. “Never have I... had a foursome.” he continues, making me drink again.

“Does it count if it's all girls? Wait, never mind.” Jen says, drinking as well.

“My turn?” I ask, pausing. “Hmm, what haven't I done?” I ask myself, momentarily stumped. “Never have I... done drugs, I guess. I couldn't think of anything sexual I hadn't done before.” I admit, watching Jen drink quickly before she admits it was just once, a hallucinogenic in college.

The game continues, Jen and Sue both aiming to get the other drunk with some... very pointed turns, Alicia and Ben playing it safer and me just picking random shit.

Johnny is currently fucking one of his fangirls in the toilets, my Incubus feeding on the lust generated. Dude might be a bit douchey, but kudos to him, he knows how to have fun.

"Why aren't you even slightly drunk?" Jen asks, glaring at me slightly, after a few more rounds. I've had to drink... a lot. I could lie, but I don't see a point.

“...Vampire?” I point out, glancing to my side as Sue drools on the table... I was planning on fucking her tonight... but I might need to take a rain-check.

"Don't worry about her... she's always been a lightweight." Jen says with a laugh, Alicia and Ben are a bit drunk, but only Sue is in the passing out on the table stage. “Still... maybe it's time to get back to the Baxter building? Johnny's long gone, he'll show up... eventually? Give it a day or two.”

“Uhuh... and what are you planning?” I ask as we get up, grabbing Sue in a princess carry. It's already past midnight... could have sworn it wasn't even nine when we left the restaurant... but whatever.

“I have no idea what you mean...” Jen replies as Ben helps Alicia up.

"I mean... what are you up to? I might not have known you as long as Sue, but I can already tell you are up to something." I counter as Jen pays, Sue drooling on my expensive shirt as we head out, Alicia stumbling slightly.

She's acting drunk... but she just wanted an excuse to make Ben carry her.

“Does it matter?” Jen asks as we leave the club, a cab already waiting for us, I'll pretend I didn't see her take a picture of Sue drooling on me.

  
“Heh, guess not...” I say, buckling Sue in.

"See? It's funnier if you don't know what's happening." Jen drawls, frowning as she struggles to fit in the cab, before I nullify her. "Thanks... only know my dress is falling off... Eh, whatever, it isn't far." she adds, her dress now far too large as it falls down, one of her pale breasts almost completely exposed, a hint of nipple poking out.

Heading back to the Baxter building, Sue is put to bed (Jen's bed... Sue's bedroom is... currently out of commission due to some strange unavoidable circumstances), and to my great lack of surprise... we immediately start drinking again.

I'm deliberately suppressing my hearing to stop whatever Jen is up to from being ruined, but judging from the way she was taking to Alicia earlier I can guess.

Alicia has been quietly talking to Ben for a while now, after Jen spoke to her... and the choose your path mentioned a threesome with Ben and Alicia, it also mentioned Sue and Jen, but it was just offering the possibilities, Sue got too drunk, I should have stopped her if I wanted to fuck her... and the two mystery girls had to have been Sharon and Julie, I could have approached Sharon instead of keeping her at arms length (cause she's a spy), or I could have gone home with Julie and worked on her.

It wasn't that all of them would happen, it was that I had a chance for them to all happen, if I adjusted my own actions to make them happen, but I'm in no rush.

Sharon will be around, Julie and Sue as well...

I've never had a threesome with two guys... that weren't both me. I'm too possessive for it, which makes this an exciting opportunity since Alicia isn't mine in the first place, so I don't feel possessive over her. It could be an interesting experience.

Meeting my expectation, Jen drinks a little more before she excuses herself, giving me a mischievous smirk as she goes to bother Sue, she's planning on stripping them both and making Sue think they slept together.

Despite how much time they spend at each other's throats, they are really good friends, I can feel that.

Ben quickly claims he has to go to the bathroom, leaving Alicia and me alone in the living room. I don't think Ben thought this through... since he immediately leaves my range and turns back to stone, destroying his outfit.

Also, we both clearly hear him fall over, his heavy body crashing into the floor, probably waking anyone asleep up.

"I'm glad you could join us tonight..." Alicia says, sitting on the couch next to me, her words are slightly slurred, but she's been more... sensible than the rest of us.

And the rest aren't Vampires or Green Giants.

“I'm glad I did... even gladder that I'm an immortal undead that can't get hangovers... and doesn't need sleep.” I deadpan, making her giggle as I look at the clock. One thirty am.

Ugh, and Overlord Kuro and Saraqiel are all too busy to sleep as well, I'm literally in three places at once, and I'm still busy.

I need a few dozen more bodies, then I might be able to sleep.

"Yeah... Susan is going to have regrets in the morning." Alicia giggled, falling against me slightly, her breasts pushing against my arm as she looks up at me. "Never have I is a bad idea when you're against someone who knows that much about you... and Jen could drink a brewery and stay sober... she was doomed from the start."

“True... kinda defeats the point of a drinking game when at least two players can't get drunk.” I drawl, looking down at her with a smirk. Her dress strap has fallen down, causing her dress to fall a bit more, her cleavage far more noticeable than before.

She was definitely wearing a bra earlier... but now I can see a hint of her dark brown areola, her nipples poking against her dress.

Still... she seems to be undecided about how to push this any further...

“I should probably get going... Xavier's classes start early, and I would like some sleep even if I don't need it.” I say casually, watching her eyes widen slightly, a moment of panic as I go to rise, making her grab me and pull me back down.

"There's no hurry, right?" Alicia asks, it's a tiny action that changes the entire conversation. Before she was planning on offering the threesome as if it was something I should be thankful for... but now that I've made my desire to leave obvious, she's the one who should be grateful if I delay my sleep so she and Ben can fuck normally for the first time.

It's a little manipulation, but an effective one... when did I get so good at making people dance around as I pull their strings?

“Is something wrong?” I ask, turning back to her as she hesitates, her mind is a bit slow after all the booze, Ben isn't any better. I don't know if the Thing can get drunk, but Ben Grimm definitely can... and he was already drunk when he switched back, it seems to have carried over.

Her hand comes to rest on my thigh, rubbing it gently as she gets a bit bolder, moving her hand onto my crotch as she stares at me. As I harden beneath her fingers, she grasps me through my clothes, stroking my dick as I look at her with a raised eyebrow, my hand moving to her thigh and sliding under her dress, smirking as I feel her hot flesh without any cloth in the way, it's not just the bra she lost... and as my fingers gently tease her slit, her face flushes.

I'm calling on my full incubus nature to increase my size.

If I'm at a threesome with two guys... I am not being the small one, and Ben is bigger than me in general, so I have to cheat.

"I... want you to do something else for me... I know I shouldn't ask for anything more after you gave me my vision back... but there's one last thing I want for today to be perfect." Alicia says slowly, before she reaches up and pushes the other strap off, letting her black dress simply fall to her waist, leaving her breasts exposed to the air as she fidgets slightly. "I know you and Sue were... having fun early, I have good hearing, and Sue isn't that subtle... but I was hoping you were up for more." she whispers, undoing my zipper and pulling my shaft out, grasping it gently as she starts to stroke me.

"Oh? What about Ben?" I ask, still fingering her as she jerks me off.

"He's waiting in the bedroom... you've had a threesome before, after all... me, you and Ben." she quickly explains, kissing my neck as she pushes her chest against me.

"Because you can't have sex with Ben... unless he's nullified." I say calmly, watching her cheeks darken at getting caught out.

"And we would never ask you to wait outside so we can make love... or just watch. We both owe you... so if you are interested... would you like to join us?" Alicia asks hesitantly, my free hand coming to her breast.

“Say I'm interested... how would we do this?” I ask, still skillfully playing with her breast, rolling her nipple between my fingers.

"I want Ben to be the first person to fuck me properly, it's been... well let's just say a long time, as for you... pick a hole? I've never done anal before, but I don't mind if you want to fuck my ass, or I could use my mouth." Alicia says, panting slightly as I reach around, groping her soft, fat ass.

"I'd be... extremely grateful." she promises quickly, her hand speeding up.

"Oh? You know... I really like your lips, they're so pouty and full." I say calmly, watching her blush darken, her cunt tightening down on my fingers as she bites my shoulder to stop herself from screaming.

"Then shall we head to the bedroom?" she asks quickly, going to stand up before I stop her.

"Not yet... why don't you give me a teaser of what could be to come?" I ask, watching her pause for just a moment before she blushes, looking around before she slowly lowers her head into my lap.

Immediately she wraps her lips around my shaft, obediently blowing me right there in the living room, reaching over her, I pull her dress up over her ass, grabbing a handful of the soft flesh, spanking it slightly.

"You realise that I'm part-Incubus? Quite literally a sex demon... once I get going I might not be able to stop..." I say calmly, not quite bragging but not being modest either as she bobs her head. "Humans can have sex ruined for them after being fucked by an Incubus." I warn as she keeps bobbing her head, her tongue swirling around the tip as she caresses my balls with her fingers.

Well... not 'cheat', play to my natural advantages. You can't blame a fish for being a better swimmer than you, nor a bird for being a better flier... I'm an Incubus, and my Incubus nature dictates that I must be good in bed... literally, I feed off orgasms, so I'm genetically made to make sure my partner cums, regularly.

Pulling back, she looks up at me as she strokes my shaft.

"Then I'll keep going until you're done..." Alicia offers, making me smirk. Incubus literally never get done, I don't get tired since I feed on sex, the more sex I have, the more awake and energized I am.

"I see... fine, finish me off and we can head upstairs." I say, as she moves in front of me, removing her dress completely as she drops to her knees, grabbing her breasts and trapping my shaft between the marshmallowy flesh, bouncing as she massages me with her tits, kissing and licking the shaft as it escapes her cleavage. "So, Ben decided to just go upstairs and wait, leaving you to convince me?" I ask casually.

"I said I'd ask, he was too embarrassed..." Alicia admits, flinching as I cum, my essence coating her face and dripping back onto her breasts as she stands up. "Ready now?" she asks, making me nod as I stand up.

As she turns and starts walking away, her ass swaying as she moves.

Following her, I reach out and grope her ass as she walks, making her giggle drunkenly as we reach her bedroom, I'm already nullifying Ben again which should let him know we are coming.

Entering the room, I make eye contact with Ben, watching the big guy flush slightly.

“Heya, Kid... this is probably a bit weird, huh?” Ben says, shirtless as he sits on the edge of his bed.

“Eh, I've done weirder... and I'm almost sure this is Jen's fault somehow.” I add as I take my own shirt off, making him laugh as he scratches his chin.

"Yeah... she put the idea in Alicia's head... so, you're the one who's had a threesome before, how the hell do they work? Johnny's bragged about them, but I just assume everything he says is hot air." Ben chuckles as Alicia moves between us, moaning slightly as I reach around and slide my hand down to her slit, teasing her gently. (with liberal use of Eromancy to enhance it).

“Hmm, you lay on the bed, on your back... but first...” I say, clicking my fingers as both our trousers re-appear on the floor.

“You sure about this, Alicia?” Ben asks, taking my advice.

He's all muscles... but that's fine, so am I. I am a Peak Human, after all, I literally can't be in better shape, I'm just closer to a runners build than the big muscly Ben.

"Well... if I wanted to change my mind... I left it too late... judging by the way Kuro's grinding his dick between my butt." Alicia deadpans as I hot-dog her, kissing her neck, directly on one of her erogenous zones. "I'm sure, Ben..."

Moving Alicia forwards, I push her onto the bed with a smirk, watching her climb onto Bed, I've already prepared her... both with Eromancy and just with my own talents.

Waiting patiently, I watch as she mounts her lover, slowly taking his shaft into her wet pussy, moaning as she does... I give them a minute since this is the first time they've been able to have sex (I looked through her memories, The Thing is just... too big, and he doesn't come with Eromancy to make it survivable... or pleasurable since he's all rock.)

Moving onto the bed myself, I catch Alicia's worried look as I spread her buttocks, making me grin.

“Don't worry... Incubi have magic for stuff like this.” I say soothingly, casting Pain/Pleasure Conversion as I push my slightly larger shaft against her asshole.

“Right... go ahead.” she says, sticking her ass out as she kisses Ben to take her mind away from the large dick about to be inside her ass.

  
Pushing forwards, I feed inch after inch into her, listening to her muffled moans as I do, thanks to my spell she feels no pain, even as I bottom out inside her tight ass, gripping her hips.

Getting the message, Alicia starts moving, every time she moves forwards to get off my shaft, she lowers herself onto Ben's... and when she pulls herself off Ben's she's impaling her ass on mine.

“Alicia... oh fuck... you were tight already, but now?” Ben groans as she moans, the feeling of two dicks inside her, both being enhanced by my magic, overwhelming her... and...

**\- Jen -**

That... sneaky little...

Oh fuck...

Feeling two dicks thrusting into her, she writhed on the bed with an amused smile.

Kuro was a sneaky little bastard...

**\- Kuro - **

Heh.

I win again, Jen.

Pistoning forwards, I hold Alicia in place, timing my thrusts with Ben's own as he thrusts up into her, her moans and whimpers filling the room.

It's no real surprise when Ben cums with a load grunt... he's no Incubus, and he's drunk.

“O-oh fuck...” Ben groans, slamming up into her as she clenches down on his shaft, cumming with him.

As he shakes, I push Alicia down on his chest, grabbing her hips as I decide to join them... by fucking Alicia's ass hard and fast, her eyes widening at the sudden forcefulness.

Even as Ben softens inside her, I rail her tight sphincter with almost inhuman speeds, listening to her pleasure-filled screams as she cums again...

Slamming forwards, I barely grunt as my seed floods her bowels, making her eyes go wide, a loud strangled moan leaving her as she is filled to the brim.

Listening to them pant, I pull out of her with a smirk, watching her roll off Ben, her eyes widening as she looks down at my still rock-hard shaft.

"Guess being a... whatever you have some advantages, huh kid? I'll be ready to go again... in a few minutes, you and Alicia can go again while I rest." Ben says casually, making me smirk.

Tapping Ben on the chest, I cast Arouse and force him back to full hardness, I am part Succubus after all...

“Just a heads up, I can keep doing that... but you'll die of dehydration if I do it too many times... you've got like five or six more in you before I have to stop.” I say as I pull Alicia towards me, her head falling into his lap, immediately getting the idea as she starts sucking.

  
“Five or six? Damn... I can see why Jen made those noises.” Ben laughs as I cast clean, getting rid of Ben's cum. I don't do sloppy seconds.

Pressing my shaft against her now clean pussy, I slam forwards making her scream in pleasure, the noise vibrating along Ben's dick, making him groan in turn.

“Welcome to sex with an Incubus... the term sex demon is very applicable.” I say calmly, rutting into her as I reach around, groping her breasts again.

**\- Later -**

“K-Kuro... I give up.” Alicia says as I cum on her face again.

Ben has outright passed out, the lack of minerals in his body pushing him over the edge after his... eighth climax? I, however... do not have any such limitations.

“Oh?” I say in amusement as she obediently licks me clean, rubbing her face against my crotch as she kneels between my legs, her breasts painted white and her holes filled.

"I just... I'm only human. I feel so full... my stomach feels bloated with all the cum I've swallowed, my breasts ache, my jaw is sore... I can barely feel my ass and pussy. You win... this was great, marvellous even... but I can't go on." Alicia admits, gazing up at me and my still rock-hard spear with wide eyes. "We can do this again, just ask, and I'll drop to my knees and start sucking, grab me and bend me over whenever you want... but I need my rest."

“So... I can have you, even if Ben isn't there?” I ask, giving her a hungry look as she pauses, looking away as indecision fills her... squashing her doubts, I watch as she nods silently, making me smirk.

**+20 Affection/Obedience with Alicia Masters for taming her [100/100]**

**[Sculpting Proficiency (Expert)] (Passive) Added – Alicia [100]**

**You are an artisan, making sculptures out of clay, stone, wood and many other materials, you can make works of art with the greatest of ease.**

**As an Expert, you can work with magical/enhanced materials.**

Heh, can't expect much from a civilian... but that doesn't mean it won't be useful.

“I told you... Sex Demon, humans can't compare...” I say in amusement, standing up. “It's been fun, Alicia, say goodbye to everyone for me... but I need to be gone like, three hours ago.” I say, stroking her hair, taking a moment to heal her very minor wounds.

“Goodnight, Kuro... I... really need some sleep. And a shower.” Alicia says as she slowly rises, making me click my fingers and clean her.

Re-equipping my clothes, I give her a wave and walk out of the room with a frown.

Not at her, she was great...

_'When you're done partying, I have an offer for you... one that should be given in person.'_

Looking at the text I got during the fun, I frown. I've run it through Hellfire's system, no matches... likely a burner phone.

_'Who is this?'_

Sending it back, I Sling-ring straight to my penthouse, I've found that I can travel to anywhere I've seen a picture off with more focus, so I just used the pictures Emma sent me to go to my 'home'.

Also, Google Maps is a thing which has massively increased my Sling range.

_'Your new ally, if all goes well... we have mutual enemies.'_

Great. That told me fuck all. They have sent an address, but it's a warehouse on the outskirts of New York.

_'Cute, but I'm not meeting with someone I know nothing about.'_

_'Even if it could help you get a certain multi-headed group off your back?' _

...H.Y.D.R.A.

Our mutual enemy is H.Y.D.R.A.

H.Y.D.R.A can't be wiped out, they're too entrenched... so if I could get them off my back... that would be a fantastic win.

_'I mean you no harm, they are a threat to both of us... and the enemy of my enemy could be more than my friend.'_

_'On my way.'_

At the end of the day... if I can't escape or they can stop me from jumping to my hub, I can use my Overlord Fire Magic to commit suicide, destroying myself with Fire: Inferno, then I can just jump to my other bodies, Saraqiel has my full power at the moment, I'm just one of the ones with a third of my power.

The risk to me is very low...

Sling-ringing back to the streets, I pick a charming trash-filled alleyway near the warehouse (thanks Google Maps). Heading through the streets, I reach the warehouse quickly, there are very few people around at this time... and the few criminals that are around avoid me thanks to my Vampiric Presence.

Sheep don't approach wolves, and they quickly scurry into the dark alleyways as I stroll towards the warehouse, something in their little brains telling them that I would be the wrong person to target.

What kind of idiot would attack a Vampire, after all?

**\- Kraven -**

His prey had been elusive...

His teleporting had made him hard to find, and even harder to catch... but he had his ways, when your prey was too flighty, sometimes you needed help to pin them down... to track his little jumps.

But now? Now, his prey had revealed himself...

Soon... he would mount the fools head on his wall, then he would find the Spider.

**\- Kuro - **

It would take a special kind stupid to attack a Vampire in the middle of the night.

Walking towards the warehouse, I pause as I see a woman standing guard in front of it... if it wasn't for observe I might have mistaken the exotic black-haired woman for a hooker, her white and green dress doing nothing to cover her long legs and well-toned thighs... the snake-themed armlets putting me on guard immediately as she notices me... when I wasn't trying to be noticed.

Observe.

**Cleo Nefertiti, Asp**

**LVL – 43**

**Faction – The Serpent Society**

**Role – Spy, Assassin**

**Race – Human (Mutate)**

**Thoughts about you – Intrigue**

**Unique Skill – Venom Bolts**

**Affection – 10**

Isn't the Serpent Society... a part of H.Y.D.R.A? A trap?

"Lord Tepes, we've been expecting you." Cleo says with a deep bow. Honestly, her affection and thoughts are the only thing stopping me from removing her head.

“And I... wasn't expecting a member of the Serpent Society.” I say making her eyes widen briefly, her mind going blank as she tries to stop me from reading her thoughts.

"I'm not reading your mind... I have more ways than that to find people's loyalties... nice technique, by the way, your mind would be hard to invade from someone as amateurish as me in Telepathy." I say calmly.

“I see... my Mistress is waiting for you inside, please... follow me. I know you have questions, but we mean you no harm.” Cleo promises, opening her mind back up as a sign of honestly.

“...Lead the way, I can tell how strong people are instinctively, if this is a trap, you'll be dead long before you can use your Venom Bolts.” I warn, watching her eyes widen ever so briefly as she nods, turning and heading inside, her hips swaying seductively as I recall what I know about her... she was an exotic dancer from Egypt, I think she was on Captain America's side during Civil War?

Aside from that, her looks are the only thing that makes her stand out.

Heading into the warehouse, I stay on guard just in case... ready to go wild at any given moment as we head for an office, two figures standing against the wall putting me on guard, another sitting in a chair, facing away from me as they look at a map on the wall, newly put there... it's one of the few things not covered in dust.

On one side is another beautiful woman in a tiny green dress and fishnet stockings, her face partially covered as a massive anaconda wraps itself around her body, staring intently at me. Glaring at it, I smirk as it backs down to the woman's shock. I'm the top of the food chain here, and it knows it. The woman's gaze intensifies, even though the cloth half-mask she has coming from her little green hat, her eyes going from interested to hungry.

**Zelda DuBois, Princess Python**

**LVL – 21**

**Faction – The Serpent Society  
Role – Snake Trainer, Spy**

**Race – Human (Baseline)**

**Thoughts about you – Intrigue, Lust**

**Unique Skill – Snake Training**

**Affection – 20**

Obedience – 5

No threat, kill the snake and she's basically a regular woman... with a taser she has hidden beneath her dress. I could literally kill her a dozen times over before she could reach for it.

On the other side is a... very large woman. She-Hulk Large... dressed in about as much as She-Hulk does, she is just wearing a green bodysuit with a golden (snake-themed) belt as she stares me down, she looks like she's a moment away from rushing me.

**Blanche Sitznski, Anaconda**

**LVL – 75**

**Faction – The Serpent Society**

**Role – Enforcer **

**Race – Human (Mutate)**

**Thoughts about you – She isn't impressed**

**Unique Skill – Limb Elongation, Amphibian Physiology, Regenerative Factor, Superhuman Physiology, Artificial Adamantium Bones**

**Affection – 5**

I think I found the main threat... how do you fight someone with her powers? Could God-Slayer cut her arms off? Necromancy could weaken her, then decapitate with God-Slayer? I can nullify her powers, but her bones are another thing.

Returning her stare, I call on my full presence, watching her flinch ever so slightly, her stance becoming a bit more respectful and less aggressive. Her mind is in a state of shock that she was intimidated by me, even if she tries not to show it, her face carefully blank.

"I should have a throne... instead, I'm using an abandoned office-chair in a run-down warehouse." the woman in the chair says, turning around and staring at me. "Take a seat." she says, orders really as she gestures to the seat in front of her... taking the 'offered' seat, I return her stare unflinchingly.

The first thing that draws my attention is her bright red hair... and the second is the red corset with a skull decorating it as she stares at me with cold eyes.

**Sinthea Shmidt (Sin), Daughter of the Red Skull**

**LVL – 55**

**Faction – The Serpent Society**

**Role – Leader **

**Race – Human (Enhanced)**

**Thoughts about you – Desire, Greed**

**Unique Skill – Longevity Serum, Immense Training**

**Affection – 10**

“Sinthea Shmidt... of everyone I thought would be fighting H.Y.D.R.A... you weren't even on the list.” I say calmly, I can deal with her... I'll kill her second if it becomes a fight, Anaconda first, then Sin, then Asp and then finally Princess Python. I'll use Gorgon's Power to turn them to stone first, they're all looking me in the eye, then I'll deal with the ones that resist.

“Ridiculous, isn't it? H.Y.D.R.A is my birthright, and yet I must scurry around like a rat.” Sin says calmly. “My father will never allow a woman to lead H.Y.D.R.A, so I must take it from him by force.”

“...The Red Skull is still alive?” I ask, making her nod. “I thought he died when Captain America went on ice?”

“I thought the same, and yet he has returned. Reclaimed H.Y.D.R.A and started plotting...” Sin admitted.

“No... that's wrong.” I say, my mind flashing with information as she frowns, the room turning slightly hostile. “I am a Necromancer, one connected with Death herself... Death has your fathers soul.. and trust me, she doesn't let go easily.” I say, Death's cold satisfaction filling my mind at the tortures she forced upon him.

The shade at the Soul Stone is just a pale imitation, Death has the real soul.

“...You are sure of this? I saw him with my own eyes... he acted like my father, spoke like him.” Sin asked, a frown on her face.

“**Summon him... I will not be doubted.”**

"I am... watch." I say, reaching into Death's domain and dragging him from her grasp. Usually this would be much harder, but Death all but threw him at me.

In between Sin and me, a spectral body starts to form, the skull-faced man glaring around the room in disgust.

  
“You... release me, the Red Skull serves no-one.” he snarls, making my eyebrows raise.

“'The Red Skull' is getting a reprieve from Death's torture, so he should shut up before I send him back.” I drawl, a bound spirit like this is no threat, no matter how powerful he was in life.

"Father... if you are truly dead... who is sitting on my throne?" Sin growls, glaring at the transparent form of her father.

“Ahh... the disappointment. Your throne? You are barely worthy to kneel before the throne of H.Y.D.R.A. A fool who can't even tell the difference between her father and an imposter thinks she can lead?” The Red Skull scoffs, making her scowl.

“Send him away, those who died pathetically in defeat should know their place.” Sin orders, causing me to banish him straight back into Death's hands. “...It appears the situation has changed somewhat.” she admits, hiding her anger as she puts on a cold mask.

“If the Red Skull is dead... who is running around using his name?” I ask, bringing up the obvious question, making her smirk.

  
“Exactly... I will discover this, rip away the facade of the imposter, if I do it right... I can make H.Y.D.R.A fall into their petty squabbling as they try to decide who should rule... they are united for now, but the many heads will nip and bite the others soon. You have my thanks... already this has proven worth the risks.” Sin comments, her affection rising by ten.

“So... why me? You don't strike me as a woman to do something like this without having thought things through first.” I point out as she leans back.

“Because you are a greatly desired commodity, Hellfire, S.H.I.E.L.D, H.Y.D.R.A, Xavier, the Brotherhood of Mutants. They all want you... and for good reason. I turned my attention towards you simply because everyone else was doing the same... I wanted to know what made you so special, put you in such high demand... and then you killed Gorgon.” Sin said, smirking.

“Gorgon, the agent leading the Nova Roma invasion.” I say calmly. “He was a strong foe.”

"He was one of H.Y.D.R.A's best...and you killed him, him and the Strucker brat, Andrea von Strucker has sworn vengeance for your slaying of her brother but with her brother's powers gone she is a toothless worm." Sin scoffs. "And your powers are only growing, more and more with every passing day. You are a rising star, one who will stand amongst giants, then outgrow them."

  
“So, you want to get in while I'm still small?” I ask, making her laugh.

"The King of Nova Roma, Heir of Dracula and soon to be Black King of Hellfire, still small?" Sin asks, making me pause, nodding in agreement. "I want in, as you put it, because we can help each other... H.Y.D.R.A will never leave you alone with its current leadership, I don't know who is pretending to be my father, but they want you under their thrall, and I lack the power to defeat H.Y.D.R.A alone, I have spies everywhere... but few powerful followers. Help me take control of H.Y.D.R.A, and not only will I stop their hunt of you, but I will also allow you access to their resources and manpower, within reason." Sin offers calmly.

“What makes you think I have the manpower to do that?” I ask, making her laugh.

“Because I have done my research, you are a Vampire and a Necromancer. Both of which give you ways of creating followers, do they not?” Sin points out. “You need not decide immediately, and I have a... gift, something to prove my sincerity. I have been told you could make far better use of this than I ever could.” she says, handing a small wooden box to Asp, who passes it to me.

Opening it up, I pause seeing a... old dagger, still stained with blood despite how many... decades it has been since it was used.

“This was used by the Serial Killer, Jack the Ripper, I have been informed you could make use of it in one of your rituals?” Sin says, making my eyes widen.

Jack... the Five Star Assassin, Jack the Ripper... this is her Catalyst.

“I can... this is... very, very useful to me.” I admit, watching Sin's smirk return. “Who told you that I could use this?” I ask quickly, turning my attention to her, who the hell would know about my Heroic Servant Summoning Circle?

It's not even in this verse.

"A grey-skinned woman calling herself 'Epiphany', she pointed me in your direction. I know not who, or what, she was... but she told me that this would make the best gift I could give you to convince you of my sincerity." Sin admits as I feel Death's attention snap back from Red Skull.

**Jack the Ripper's Dagger (Catalyst) Added**

"I see... you have my thanks and my attention." I say calmly, this... could work.

"Marvellous, I am glad I was not taken for a fool... the being calling herself Epiphany was a strange one... I will be leaving New York soon, but Asp and Princess Python will remain in the city, they will be our go-between, make use of them as you please, they have been ordered to serve you however you desire as long as it does not hurt my Serpent Society." Sin says almost casually, making both the named spies obediently bow towards me. "Neither of them are known to the authorities, or my enemies, the traitor knew not to betray their identities..." she growls, more to herself than to me. "Think on my offer, then contact either of them. You two, give him your numbers." she orders, both of them quickly exchanging their contact details with me, including their real names.

“I will.” I say calmly, and honestly, returning Jack to me has put her on my good side real quick, after all...

“Then this meeting has been a success... should you require anything, the Serpent Society and our resources are only a phone call away.” Sin says, rising and holding out her hand.

Pausing for a moment, I shake hands with the daughter of the Red Skull.

My days are so weird sometimes.

**\- Mary-Jane (Spinneret) **

_He's already joined Hellfire, before long he'll be the same Kuro you're so well acquainted with..._

Shaking her head, she tried to focus, dropping into a new world was... difficult. Fortunately, her years as a hero had prepared her for much, including giving her the hiding place of a dead villains loot, in a decade or so a group of villains will race to get it, causing mass destruction as they did... but for now it was hers.

It felt wrong to steal it, but she needed to make sure neither she or Annie were noticed by the authorities of this world, and they couldn't live on the streets.

She'd arranged new identities for them, and a cheap apartment, then she'd gotten a job... not because she needed the money but because she needed to look normal.

Annie was set to go to school... not Midtown obviously, she wouldn't let her anywhere near Kuro.

Her suit was utterly destroyed, which meant she was a baseline human here, but that didn't make her powerless... even if that was how she felt, her mind constantly flashing back to her time in his hands... she could even still feel Kuro's shaft as he violated her ass, his foul seed on her tongue making it hard to eat anything without puking.

She'd clearly arrived too late to 'save' Kuro as Annie wanted, he was already attending Massachusetts Academy, led by Emma Frost, the White Empress... Kuro was likely already becoming the monster who defiled her for his amusement.

_Annie doesn't understand... she'll try and save him, and then she'll be the one being defiled for hours on end, will her mind even survive Kuro's depravity? Anna-May Parker... Kuro's pet sex slave. When she breaks will she tell him about you, so he can come back and bring you back where you belong... beneath him with a fat dick inside you. _

She wouldn't let that happen... she couldn't...

She would put a stop to Kuro's evil, by any means necessary.

Sitting on the kitchen table, Enmity smiled widely as she pushed the damaged woman closer and closer to the edge, forcing her body to remember it's defilement during her every waking hour. How would she react when she found Annie going to Midtown, with her fake name being the one to sign her up?

Would she lose her mind, seeing Hellfire plots in every shadow? Would she try and kill Kuro in a desperate attempt to save her precious daughter? Would she become convinced that she was going crazy, that Kuro broke her?

Who cared? It'd be entertaining either way.

**\- Saraqiel - **

Flying through the night sky of this lovely little city, I land on top of a tower, closing my eyes and reach out with my telepathy and empathy.

It's good training to slowly increase my range and sensitivity.

Opening my eyes again, I set off with a jump, falling through the air before my wings spring wide open, turning my free-fall into a glide as I manoeuvrer through the streets, swerving through the buildings knowing people are seeing me.

It's all part of the job.

The Police have all but given up chasing me after their bullets quite literally bounced off my skin. I'm not actually that durable, but...

**[Shielding Aura of Light] (Active)**

**250 MP per minute**

**Coat yourself in a thin aura of light, greatly increasing damage resistance.**

Weak things like bullets can't pierce it, much to the dismay of the criminals who have encountered me.

I've not even limited myself to just America, S.H.I.E.L.D might be world-wide, but America is their home turf, and my constant teleporting is really fucking with their attempts to track me.

Flying into the alleyway I sensed, I grab the man pinning a teenaged girl against the dirty wall as I pass through, dragging him into the air as I take off, shooting into the sky.

“Wha- What the fuck?!” he screams as I land on top of one of the taller buildings, tossing him across the rooftop with a casual toss. “Where... who the fuck are you!?!” he screams, his little knife held pitifully in his grasp, dropping from his hand as my light spears appear.

“Insolent sinner... you have hurt your last.” I sneer, pulling my hand back and causally tossing the spear forwards, watching his eyes widen in horror as it shoots towards him.

As he screams, I watch my spear embed in a shimmering pink shield, my gaze slowly turning to the floating hero who stopped my... 'divine judgement'.

The red, white and blue outfit makes my lips almost twitch as the pink-haired woman levitates herself onto the rooftop, a glowing pink sword and shield in her hands as she positions herself between me and my prey.

“Saraqiel... Formerly Archangel of Justice, and now the Fallen Angel of Vengeance. I am-” she starts as my lips twitch.

...She knows more about me than... well, me?

"Elizabeth Braddock, the Heroine called Captain Britain, and the leader of Excalibur. I know who you are, child." I say kindly, hovering in the air as her artificial eyes widen slightly

It was always a possibility when I came to London, but I'm on a world tour. I've almost single-handedly massacred half a dozen groups of extremists in the middle east, killed some African warlords, decimated a bunch of gangs in Detroit, wiped out a demonic cult in some eastern Europe country, attacked the Italian mafia, gave the pope a heart attack when I swooped into the Vatican and slew two priests who were child molesters and scolded him for allowing his church to fall to depravity. Nice guy, he was legitimately horrified to realise I was telling the truth when I forced the memories of the molesters into the heads of everyone in the church, even swore to make sure it didn't happen again, he meant it as well.

“Well... that speeds things up.” Elizabeth says calmly, uncaring that her identity was so quickly discovered (thanks Observe.)

As a group teleport onto the rooftop, I calmly look towards the new arrivals, a blonde woman also wearing a red and white outfit with a long blue cape, another blonde in a black and green bodysuit, a woman in a red armoured corset, a purple-haired girl in a tiny black bodysuit and...

"You... you do not belong here, Talia Wagner." I drawl, watching the blue-skinned elven girl's eyes widen. Talia Wagner, the Daughter of the Scarlet Witch and Nightcrawler... from Earth-2182.

"Wha-... how did you..." Talia stutters before one of the blondes calmly places a hand on her shoulder, calming her.

Elizabeth Braddock, Jimaine Szardos, Meggan Puceanu, Cerise... Psylocke? Huh, odd... she comes up as Betsy Braddock and Talia Wagner

Somehow, I'm not surprised that Excalibur is entirely female.

...Why are there two Elizabeth Braddocks? Psylocke and Captain Britain should be the same person... but whatever.

They are clearly getting ready for battle, not attacking but preparing in case I go on the offensive.

"I have no quarrel with you, Heroes of Excalibur, only with that deplorable sinner, overcome with lust and greed." I say soothingly, using a trick I've found from my Fallen Form... I can imbue my voice with magic to make my words seem almost ethereal, giving them more power.

"I understand that... you have your duties, but I cannot allow you to kill anyone in my country... not even scum, we have our own duties as well." Elizabeth says, getting ready in case I attack. "We will ensure he is sentenced for his crimes, but we cannot allow you to kill him." she says determinedly.

Pausing for a moment, I simply unleash all twelve of my wings, watching their eyes widen as a sudden feeling of absolute pressure overwhelms them, demanding their submission and worship.

**[Divine Pressure] (Passive)**

**Unleash your divine presence, overwhelming the minds of lesser mortals.**

A Fallen Angel skill I created after some practice, as an Archangel level Fallen I can give off some divine pressure when I let all my wings out.

All of them go into full defensive mode, but to my surprise, none of them break under the immense pressure I put off, even as the rapist collapses, frothing at the mouth. He's alive... but let's just say he's had a religious and life-changing experience.

Oh, and he just got a new phobia.

  
“You are all strong, Heroes of Excalibur... King Arthur would be proud to see the heroes of Albion.” I compliment calmly, a warm smile on my face. “Very well, you may take him, in honour of your courage I will leave this land... for now.” I say casually, I'm not in a rush to fight this many Heroes after all.

I know several of them have been trying to enter my mind... but Isis is practically toying with them.

"Wait!" Elizabeth starts as I force an immensely bright light to come off my body, blinding them as I use that moment to return to my realm.

"...Ugh." I say, slumping against one of the pillars with a sigh.

Saraqiel is a pain to play, so different from my real personality.

The Archangel of Justice and Vengence is very different from the lustful lazy asshole that is Kuro.

Oh well, back to it.

It's time for the Archangel of Vengence to deal out her Divine Judgement on some sinful mortals. Or something like that.

Picking a new location, I sling-ring back to earth, appearing in a South American city with a smile, ready or not, Cartel dogs... here I come.

**\- Bonus Scene – The Dark Mother - **

Precognition had been her most powerful tool for centuries, even more so than her immortality, and yet... now?

It was the cause of countless sleepless nights, nightmares and dreams plaguing her every time she closed her eyes...

She'd been planning her vengeance on mankind for centuries, to gain her revenge for what those filthy men had done to her sister... the death of all men had been her sole focus for so long...

Memories of her sister burning at the stake came to the forefront of her mind as she tightened her grip on the arm of her chair... even after so many years she could hear the screams, smell her burning flesh as the men jeered and celebrated the death of a 'witch'.

And yet...

_'Kneel, Fiona...' _

A pair of red eyes flashed in her mind, the bored looking pale teenager staring at her as she fell to her knees, her hands coming to his belt.

She knew why she was seeing this, the moment Death deemed her... irritating, her fate had been sealed. A single line on a very long hit list had derailed her entire life.

Death's Champion was no mere man... no matter what she planned, her precognition revealed how it would fail if they fought, her powers simply nullified as he tore her head clean off with his vampiric strength.

She had two potential fates... Death, true inescapable death, or utter submission.

She'd rather die than serve a man... but was Kuro really a man? He was no mere mortal, that much was clear... and more importantly...

_'That it's, Gloria... isn't it nice when sisters get along?' Kuro drawled, watching Fiona and her sister as they both nuzzled his shaft, kissing as they passed Kuro's cum between them._

As an Agent of Death, he could bring people back with her permission... he could bring her beloved big sister back... and all she had to do was give in and submit to him...

But... her plans?

_' Fiona, is Gina still in place?' Kuro asked, making her nod, saying something she couldn't hear. 'Wonderful, I'll have Emma start pulling the strings... soon enough, Gina will have a nice new position... right in the White House. Heh, Gina Anderson, President of the United States of America... and pet of the Black King of Hellfire.' Kuro chuckled, stroking her hair gently with a grin._

Kuro was... her master?

  
Yes... that sounded right, Kuro is her beloved master, who'd reunite her with her sister...

**\- Kuro -**

**+80 Affection with Fiona Knoblach for bringing back her sister (in the future [80/100] **

**+100 Obedience with Fiona Knoblach for mind-breaking her [100/100]**

…Who? Wait... she's on my list... How? What? Why?

**[What is a man?] – Fiona Knoblach [50]**

**Women who hate men will find themselves making an exception for you, seeing you as either an exception or as something more than a man altogether.**

As a burst of cold laughter fills my ears, I pause, feeling the unmistakable feeling of Death's presence.

“**Interesting... I have precognition as well... but I simply see how things should go, and she shouldn't have broken so easily. In the future I saw she attempted to enslave you and use your Necromancy to raise an army of slaves to end mankind.” **Death adds casually. **“Someone is pulling strings... someone good enough to escape my notice. Mistress Love? Or perhaps the Queen of Nevers? No... I would be able to sense either of those. Hm, interesting.”**

...I really don't like how many of you are paying attention to my actions.

“**If it makes you feel any better, Mistress Love only cares about your love life. You'll probably fuck her sooner or later, should be an experience... with how your life usually goes you'll probably experience the ultimate Hate Fucking with Sire Hate as well. Should be entertaining if nothing else.” **Death adds with her usual dull tone, just the hint of amusement in it.

That... you aren't wrong.

“**Still, if you want to bed me, and I know you've thought about it... you'll need to harvest some more targets. Other girls want flowers... I want the souls of those who have irritated me.”**

...I'll get right on that.

**Authors Note: I'm planning on doing another .5 chapter soon, mostly based on the whole Outworld thing. Might do a bonus chapter as well, but I'm undecided on that, I'm not cancelling the bonus chapters, I just haven't felt like doing one in a while.**


	22. The Scream Queen Returns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 20.5: The Scream Queen Returns**

**\- Overlord Kuro -**

“You've done well, Skarlet.” I say calmly, looking over the decomposing corpse of Sindel, former Queen of Edenia, mother of Kitana and wife of Shao Khan.

"It was... interesting to be back in Outworld. Honestly? Give it a few months, and it will fall apart without us even doing anything." Skarlet says with a smirk, clearly taking satisfaction in Mileena's crumbling empire. "Mileena's a tyrant even worse than Shao Kahn... at least he was smart about his rule, she's just insane."

Looking over at her, my eyes roam over her body briefly. She's wearing her older outfit, which is essentially a red bikini with a small half-skirt, only concealing her front and back as it leaves her legs completely uncovered., apparently it helps her bathe in the blood of her victims easier than the full bodysuit from the latest game that she is usually wearing, even if it provides less protection.

“You aren't worried about Kotal taking over?” I ask as I lift the body, moving it onto the preprepared table.

Pulling out my Necromancy Grimoire, I start flicking through it looking for the spell to restore bodies.

"No, oddly enough this little war has done a good job of solidifying Outworld, Kotal won't risk a rebellion when you could invade at any moment and take advantage of the chaos. He's stuck following the crazy bitch for now since they can't afford infighting." Skarlet points out, making me chuckle. You're welcome, Mileena.

**[Restore Corpse] (Active)**

**50 MP to cast**

**Returns a corpse to pristine condition**

Flooding the corpse with my magic, I slowly undo the slow degradation, healing the rot and removing the rigour mortis... pausing for a moment, I push it further.

I'm a very skilled Necromancer... manipulating a corpse isn't even that complex as I slowly de-age her back to her early twenties, making sure to keep her large breasts and curvy hips, her signature long white hair, with a strip of black in the middle remains very long, going down past her ass as I alter her slightly.

Nothing much, just giving her fuller lips, a more smooth face, returning her virginity, tightening her back up and... adding some extra sensitive spots.

**[Restore Corpse] has become [Manipulate Corpse]**

**[Manipulate Corpse] (Active)**

**500 MP to cast**

**Allows you to alter corpses to your whims, adjusting them to suit your needs.**

"If you're planning on fucking a corpse, I'm leaving." Skarlet drawls with a smirk as I cast strip, Skarlet thought to track down Sindel's signature purple outfit, the highly revealing bodysuit she used to wear... probably because Shao Kahn forced her to? I might be making shit up, trying to explain away what could just be the designers being perverts.

...Which was why I liked Mortal Kombat so much.

“I am not planning on fucking her corpse, I just want to see what I'm working with.” I say with a roll of my eyes, her breasts can keep some of the pregnancy bloat, each topped with a large puffy pink nipple.

I wouldn't fuck a corpse... or at least an unmoving one, there's a lot of hot undead throughout the multiverse.

“Whatever you say...” Skarlet drawls with a smirk, making me roll my eyes as I start setting up some little changes to my spells. My resurrection spell is based on White Magic, and it's a true resurrection... which gives me no control of the resurrected corpse.

Using my Necromantic knowledge, I'm working on altering that. I'll keep the White Magic spell for when I'm acting the part of the healer, but for this, I want to make sure I can keep Empress Sindel under my thrall once she's back amongst the living.

**[Corrupted Resurrection] (Active)**

**50,000 MP to cast**

**Causes the target corpses to come back to life, enthralling the resurrected target to the Necromancers will.**

That'll do it.

“You really have done well, Skarlet... is there anything you want as a reward?” I ask as I set up the ritual circle, watching her pause.

Good work should be rewarded, after all.

“A reward...” Skarlet starts, looking at me hesitantly. I don't need to check her mind to know that she's wondering if this is a trap. Shao Kahn isn't the biggest when it comes to rewards, he simply expects obedience. After staring at me for a moment, she decided to take the bait. “Then... I want some of your blood.” she says slowly, making me give her a raised eyebrow. “I can feel it, your blood has power...” she admits making me hum.

"My vampiric or demonic nature, most likely... so, you want if from the source or shall I fill one of your little vials?" I ask calmly, her bodysuit doesn't fit any more since she's shrunk a bit, it's loose, and it'll just fall off, so she can stay naked until Serena makes some adjustments to it.

“From the source... you are serious about this?” Skarlet asks as she approaches me, making me nod with a calm smile, I've already placed a law on her to stop her from using it against me, and her obedience is already pretty high. “Shao Kahn would never have given anyone his blood.” she says after a moment.

“And I'm not Shao Kahn.” I say easily. “Any preference on where I cut? I can survive pretty much any normal wound so pick wherever.” I say with a shrug.

“Your wrist will do.” Skarlet says, falling to her knees in front of me as I sharpen my nails into claws, slicing my wrist deeply. It hurts, obviously, but it's like a three out of ten, nothing I can't easily handle.

As blood starts to pour from the wound, Skarlet removes her mask and latches her mouth onto my wrist, almost desperately as she sucks the blood directly from my veins, she isn't a vampire... but she's pretty close.

What happened to the Vampire from Mortal Kombat again? Nitara, was it? I remember that she was trying to separate her realm from Outworld, but I can't for the life of me remember what happened to her.

If I know Shiro, she's around here somewhere. She's a hot vampire after all.

Honestly, I'm surprised he even bothered adding any guys at all.

As Skarlet drinks my blood, her eyes start to roll back in what can best be described as an ahegao, moans of pleasure leaving her as she licks and sucks on my wrist.

I can lose... well, basically infinite blood, I'm regenerating fairly quickly, and I can use White Magic to encourage my blood to produce faster, all while stopping my wound from healing, so I don't mind letting her gorge herself, drinking her fill. She won't be turned into a thrall unless I actively change her.

After what seems like half an hour, she pulls back, blood stains around her mouth as she stares up at me. She's panting slightly as she licks her lips clean, her flimsy red outfit utterly failing to hide her erect nipples, a clear trail of arousal leaking down her leg.

“Satisfied?” I ask casually, healing myself immediately, watching her stare hungrily at me.

“Y-your blood has power, far more than I anticipated... I feel so strong.” Skarlet moans out. “Even if I didn't need your help to claim the throne, I'd keep you around just for your blood... did you know your body works as an aphrodisiac?” she asks, her lips twitching slightly.

**+20 Affection from Skarlet for having delicious blood, and for allowing her to drink it [55/100]**

**+20 Obedience from Skarlet for having addictive blood (not literally addictive, she's just a glutton) [100/100] **

**[A high-class delicacy] – Skarlet [50]**

**For those that drink blood, yours will be the greatest they have ever had, making regular blood pale in comparison. Comparing the two is like comparing food from a five-star restaurant to microwave meals. **

“Hmm, my Incubus side no doubt...” I say with a smirk as her hand comes to my belt.

  
“I don't care what it was... your blood is delicious, and I'm not the only one who got worked up from that...” she points out as her hand rests on my bulge, undoing my trousers and pulling the erect pole out.

“With you moaning like a wanton whore while dressed in something like that? Yeah, I got hard...” I admit easily.

“Mhmm, perhaps I am a wanton whore.” she says, stroking my shaft as she nuzzles her face against it. “Selling my body for a meal... but your blood is worth it.” she admits, kissing my shaft.

This right here is why I don't mind making her an Empress. She's not a natural leader, she's a follower... naturally submissive, which means I can keep her under control easily enough.

Mileena will need breaking, she's insane, and she can't be left in charge, Kitana is a better leader, but Skarlet was here first... and she hates Kitana. I want her, obviously, but she's in the enemy camp for now.

“Then open wide, time to start earning your future meals.” I say, gripping her hair roughly.

As a woman who wants to be Empress, she should hate being treated like this, it's degrading and spits on her future title... and yet she parts her lips without a moment of hesitation, her lust intensifying at her treatment.

Being an Incubus lets me understand what turns people on easily enough, and Skarlet has daddy issues.

Shao Kahn took her off the streets of Outworld as a starving orphan, made her a powerful assassin, is it any surprise she wanted to be called to his bed?

Shao Kahn is gone, and she's a submissive assassin with no master. I checked with Death, and she says she has the Kahn's soul, so he's not likely to come back.

With him defeated at Kitana's hands, she needs someone else to fill that role, and here I am.

As she obediently starts sucking, staring up at me with worshipping eyes, I smirk. She wants to be Kahn for a simple reason because she thinks Mileena and Kitana don't deserve the throne, Mileena being insane and Kitana being a traitor and she won't allow anyone not connected to Shao Kahn take the throne either.

So she has to take the throne, out of a strange twisted loyalty to Shao Kahn.

It's also why she doesn't care about whatever I'm planning on doing to Sindel, she was jealous that Sindel had Shao Kahn's lust, if not love. I don't think Shao Kahn loved anything but conquering.

Basically... Skarlet is a submissive woman with a deep need of approval and affection, even putting her on a throne won't change that, and by making her need my approval instead of Shao Kahn's I can keep her nice and loyal.

Don't even need telepathy to do that. Shao Kahn did most of the work for me.

...It's weird getting a blowjob in the ritual chambers with an unmoving corpse next to me. I'm used to being around bodies, don't get me wrong... but Sindel is kinda staring at me since her head fell to the side and it's kinda off-putting.

Tightening my grip on her hair harshly, I start thrusting as gagging noises fill the chambers, Skarlet's eyes watering as she drools all over both herself and my shaft, her mascara running down her face as she stares up at me with wide eyes.

Skarlet is more than happy to stay on her knees and let me fuck her face, not even a hint of anger or displeasure as she is degraded and used for my pleasure. Honestly, her loyalty to Shao Kahn is, or was, strong... but if he'd just dragged her to his throne and fucked her till she passed out, it would have been unbreakable, and there would have been no room for me. His loss, my gain.

As her eyes slowly roll back, the lack of air getting to her, I pull back casually, grabbing her by her ponytail and pulling her up, tossing her over the raised slab in the middle of the room, incidentally laying her over Sindel as I flip her half-skirt up.

Spanking her, I smirk as I look at the tiny red thong she wears under her skirt, the thin string vanishing in between her well-defined ass cheeks. Gripping the thong, I simply tear it off, feeling her lust increase at the rough, dominating treatment.

Knowing that showing her any mercy would just turn her off, I line myself up and slam my hips forwards, a strangled scream leaving her as I bottom out inside her almost painfully tight asshole in a single movement, her buttocks jiggling as my hips slam into them.

“Y-yes! Use me, my Kahn!” Skarlet groans out as I roll my eyes. Like I said, she needs someone to follow, and Shao Kahn is gone... so she's latched on to me instead.

Grabbing her ponytail again, I yank it as I spank her ass, watching it ripple as she moans out, bracing herself against Sindel as I thrust into her, using her with exactly zero mercy or care.

Her drool is working as a lubricant, and pain isn't a turn off for her. She doesn't need gentle, loving sex, wouldn't want it either, this rough and painful type is far more arousing to her since she has a might is right thing going for her, I'm stronger than her so I can use her however I want, that's just the way of the world.

Don't get me wrong... she's an amazing Hemomancer and a talented assassin, but strength-wise I could beat her quite easily with my speed, strength, endurance and regen. She'd get tired but I wouldn't.

Gripping her hips, I sharpen my claws ever so slightly, digging them into the surprisingly soft flesh, her skin feels soft to the touch, almost silky... but you can feel the muscle beneath them. Like steel wrapped in velvet, but that isn't enough to stop my claws from breaking the skin, thin trails of blood pouring down her leg as she whimpers in pain, her ass tightening down on me as I keep fucking her, even without me using Eromancy, her climax is rapidly approaching, her moans growing even sluttier as she stares back at me with lustful eyes and flushed cheeks.

Pulling out ever so briefly, I calmly flip her onto her back, re-sheathing myself in her backdoor with a grunt as I reach down, tearing her bra off her, my other hand wrapping around her throat as I speed up, staring down at her with a cold glare.

Groping her exposed breasts, I dig my claws into the bountiful flesh was a smirk, making her wince as her eyes slowly start rolling back again, my tight grip on her throat cutting off her airflow, it's a bit tricky to alter my grip just enough to let her breath, keeping her on the edge of consciousness as her head falls back, her mouth falling open.

Letting her breast go, I pull my hand back and slap her across the face roughly, smirking as she immediately clenches down on me, cumming from the harsh, humiliating treatment. Slamming into her with a primal roar, I let go, flooding her bowels with my cum.

Pausing as I take a breath, watching her panting for breath after I stop choking her, her eyes wide as she stares up at me... it's not love in her gaze, not yet at least... but the surprise and affection are unmistakable. Pulling out of her slightly gaping asshole, I watch my cum start to slowly leak out of her abused hole.

Pulling her off the slab and back onto her knees, I push my shaft against her parted lips.

“Look at the mess you made... clean me off.” I order, gripping her hair with my clawed hand, the sharp fingers digging into her scalp as she obediently licks me clean. “Good girl.” I praise, changing my rough grip as I stroke her hair. She wants to be used, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want affection after she's finished.

**+10 Affection with Skarlet for satisfying a desire she didn't realise she had [65/100]**

“Do you want me to heal your cuts?” I ask calmly as she rises from her knees, her legs a bit wobbly.

“No, leave them...” she says, looking at her torn outfit in bemusement.

“Fine, I'm going to start the ritual, it'll take a while so go and get changed, you're going to be the Empress of Outworld, you can't have your reunion with Sindel looking like a well-fucked whore.” I say casually, watching her flush ever so slightly.

"You... have a point, my Kahn." she says, possibly not even noticing how her tone towards me has changed, becoming more deferential. Technically, she's going to be the Kahn, and I'm going to rule alongside her, but like I said... she's not a leader.

Kahn of Outworld, huh? Hm.

I can't say I don't like the idea. Somehow, gaining a throne just feels... right? It felt right to sit on the throne of Nova Roma, it felt right to reclaim my Tower, and this feels right as well.

Hm.

Staring the ritual, I flood the room with Death Magic, for any normal humans, it would be uncomfortable to stay in the chambers, a general feeling of wrongness permeating the air. To be fair, undead would feel just disquieted if I was using my White Magic Resurrection.

For me, this room just feels comfortable, Death feels right to me.

Resurrection isn't easy, it's one of the hardest forms of Necromancy after all, recalling her soul is relatively easy simply because I have Death's permission and assistance, but bringing a cold corpse back to life is far harder, even with me restoring it and removing the rot and decay.

Skarlet returns before I'm finished, standing at the edge of the room as she watches me, her eyes widening slightly as Sindel takes a breath, her chest starting to move slowly as she starts to stir.

“Wh-what... where...” Sindel, Former Queen of Edenia, starts as she sits up.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, your highness.” I say calmly, dispersing the death magic.

“What... how did you... you aren't one of Shinnok's slaves, and I... I'm not a revenant, I truly am alive... and younger, far younger... who are you?” Sindel asks, looking over her new body, she's in her late twenties at the most.

"I am Kuro Tepes, Overlord of... a Realm I haven't named yet. I believe you know Skarlet?" I say calmly, really should get on with that whole naming thing. "You are in my Realm, in my Tower, to be exact."

“Skarlet, Shao Kahn's apprentice... I... I was killed, by that traitorous filth Quan Chi, I remember that... what has happened, why have you brought me back? What do you get from this?” Sindel asks as she moves off the slab, looking over her naked body with wide eyes, she's more interested in how young she is now than she is the fact that she's naked in front of me.

"To begin with, Shao Kahn is dead. Kitana has fled to Earthrealm, Quan Chi has fled to the Netherrealm to serve his returned master, Shinnok and Kitana's insane clone, Mileena is now the Kahn of Outworld, she's barely holding it together, and it's on the brink of all-out rebellion due to her cruelty and insanity, she was manipulated into attacking my Realm by her 'advisor', Shang Tsung. I plan on dethroning her and placing Skarlet on the throne, as Shao Kahn's apprentice she has the right, more so than the clone." I explain calmly, watching her eyes widen quickly.

I've sent some spirits into Outworld on recon missions, it's risky with Mr 'Your soul is mine' hanging around, but they avoid the palace and return to me if they are spotted.

“I've brought you back to use you to destroy Mileena's Edenian support.” I admit as her eyes narrow. “While I've brought you back, I've also bound you to me, giving me complete control over you.”

“I... see. What is to become of me then? A prisoner? Or a slave?” Sindel asks after a moment. “It seems to be my fate, Shao Kahn took me as a trophy after slaying Jerrod, and now I'm to be used as a weapon against my own people?” she asks, her affection starting to tank before I smirk.

“But that isn't exactly true... is it? Tell me, Sindel... who killed King Jerrod?” I ask, watching her freeze.

“Shao Kahn during the invasion of Edenia...” Sindel replies, making my smirk grow.

"You lie... wife." a voice echoes through the room, the ghostly form of the Edenian King corporalising with a furious scowl on his face. Summoning him was difficult...he was trapped in the body of Ermac after all, alongside countless other souls, but I'm Death's Champions, Ermac is powerful... but I can make him my bitch easily enough when we meet in person.

He is many, and I am one, but this is a quantity versus quality thing. One Necromancer can beat a few thousand souls stuffed into a rotting corpse.

I can't summon Ermac whole without knowing the names of every soul within him, but if we meet in person? Well, he's just an advanced undead, he'll end up like all the others.

“Dead men tell no tales doesn't mean much when a necromancer is involved.” I add, watching Sindel start to defend herself before a sneer grows on her face, her defeated act vanishing. “My thanks, King Jerrod... as per our agreement, I'll release you now.” I say, getting a respectful nod from the King.

I wanted information on Sindel and Edenia, in exchange I agreed to send Jerrod to the afterlife, freed from the torture being imprisoned in Ermac.

Releasing my hold on the fallen King, I watch him decorporalise, vanishing as Sindel stares at me.

“You knew Shao Kahn would win and conquer Edenia, and you didn't want to lose your Throne... so you betrayed your Realm and Husband, slaying the King of Edenia and submitting to Shao Kahn willing, all while playing the part of the poor captive, taken against your will.” I say, watching her sneer. “Honestly, I'm impressed... and it's why I think we can come to an arrangement.” I continue, watching her sneer drop, a look of shock and confusion on her face at my lack of judgement.

“Am I not enslaved to your will? Why make a deal with someone who cannot defy you?” she asks calmly, watching me with a contemplative stare.

“You are... but that simply means you have to obey my orders, that you can't attack me, you've proven yourself intelligent and cunning, so there's a chance you could work around me, using loopholes and interpreting my orders to suit your own ends.” I admit. “It's easier for us both if you are a willing ally. I won't have to keep you on such a tight leash, and you will have more freedoms, and more of the comforts you are used to as Royal. Your act as the victim will help bring the Edenians onto my side after all.”

“And what do you have to offer in exchange for my help?” Sindel asks, her sneer coming back slightly. Unlike Skarlet, she is very much a royal, a leader with far more experience than me, both as Queen of Edenia and Empress of Outworld. She's harder to control than Skarlet.

"The throne of Edenia." Skarlet adds, making both of us look at her as she smirks, back in her full bodysuit. "Help us take the Throne of Outworld, and as Kahn I will allow you to rule Edenia once more. I care little for that place." she continues as Sindel's eyes narrow in thought.

"So you will get Outworld, and I will get Edenia... a free Edenia will make my people abandon the clone in hordes... I will be Queen once more... and what do you get, Overlord?" Sindel asks, making me smirk.

“He will rule Outworld by my side... as he will Edenia alongside you.” Skarlet continues... I'll do what now?

“I see, Outworld and Edenia will be bound not by merging the Realms, but by having the Emperor of Outworld also be the King of Edenia? Perhaps you are smarter than I ever gave you credit for, Skarlet Kahn.” Sindel compliments, impressed.

...Should I just go take a nap? Let them work out the details? I'm feeling kinda unneeded her. Maybe I underestimated Skarlet.

"I care little for the day-to-day details of ruling." I add. "You may run Edenia as you like, I'll supply the forces to defend it when necessary, but I won't interfere in your rule, I'll simply be... a silent King." I say, making Sindel's sneer slowly fade into a cunning smirk.

"This is acceptable, more than acceptable... Shao Kahn was a domineering ruler, after all, he did not like to share power, leaving me with little real power despite my title. To be a true ruler again will be... marvellous." Sindel says with a smile as she looks me over. "Hm, you are strong... perhaps not as strong as Shao Kahn himself, but strong all the same, taking you as my King will be no great labour, I am young once again, after all, it is only sensible that my lover be the same." she continues, looking over her own body in approval.

“I have one demand, however...” Skarlet adds, making Sindel turn back to her. “Your daughter, Kitana... she betrayed Shao Kahn, betrayed Outworld for Earthrealm... I will not demand her death, but she must be punished for her actions.”

"Agreed, disciplining a disobedient daughter is the duty of a mother." Sindel agrees readily, I wonder if she was so casual about killing Jerrod?

“Then we have an agreement, Queen Sindel.” Skarlet agrees, a smirk on her face as she shakes hands with Sindel.

  
“That we do, Skarlet Kahn.” Sindel agrees.

...Seriously, should I just go to bed? I really feel like I don't need to get involved.

“Glad you two are getting along.” I say making Sindel smirk.

“We are to be both allied rulers and sister wives, are we not?” she adds. “If we are to share a husband, getting along is a necessity.”

"Fair enough, for now... we are waiting for Mileena's next invasion, I want her to weaken her position even more by defeating her next invasion attempt, my defences are more than prepared for her after all... when she invades, I want you to help fight them off, to spread the word that Queen Sindel has returned. Until then, get used to your new body, I'll have my servants treat you like the royalty you are." I say calmly, watching her affection rise to twenty. She's harder to control, smarter than Skarlet, but she's still not that complicated.

She is Royalty and expects to be treated as such, and she'll do anything to keep her title and luxury.

“And what of Kitana?”

"Earthrealm isn't involved in our war... yet. Neither is the Netherrealm for that matter, we focus on Outworld and Mileena first, I'm sure you want revenge on Quan Chi, but securing our position comes first. With Shinnok in the Netherrealm and Raiden in Earthrealm we can't start wars recklessly." I say, watching her face fall into a cruel smirk.

It doesn't take a telepath to see her thinking of what she wants to do to her killer.

Earthrealm and Marvel's Earth are two different things, I've asked Death to make sure. She's instrumental in gathering intel, and doesn't mind answering my questions... mostly because she has nothing better to do.

“Agreed, one does not pick a fight with the gods unless you are sure of your victory...” Sindel agrees easily.

**\- Later - **

Sindel has been given a 'royal suite' which cost a fair bit of gold, but gold is something I don't need to worry about, I even upgraded the Mistresses rooms to be Royal Suites as well, nothing can be too good for my girls after all.

Serena happily made Sindel new versions of her outfits, she's very good at that... I'm not sure if it's just tailoring or some elven magic, it might be both.

I spent today rebuilding the Arena, which several rings this time so my fighters can start training more effectively during their downtime, Skarlet, Inferna and surprisingly Sindel all spent time in there, fighting the various foes I have unlocked. Sindel claimed she wanted to get used to having a younger body, and she's frankly terrifying in battle, her screams are... devastating. She's also got some pretty powerful magic, and her ability to control her hair is useful as well. After looking through my armourer, she made Giblet make her a weapon as well... a 'Kwan Dao', which is a fancy polearm.

Giblet surprisingly lived up to her demands and made one good enough to pass her standards, I rewarded him with the title 'Chief Minion Master Smith', something I made up on the spot but he seemed happy.

Frankly, Sindel's scary with a pole-arm, she's a lot stronger than I gave her credit for...

I also visited Raynare, still going through her 'punishment' in the sex dungeon... I just wanted to burn through the Eromancy quest, and she was happy to be my test subject.

**[Eromancy Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You are travelling the path of the Eromancer, panties grow damp at the sight of you, men hide their wives and daughters when they hear that you are in the area.**

I'm starting to read through my tome of Golemancy, just learning the basics for now.

**[Golemancy Proficiency (Novice)]**

**As a trainee Golemancer, you are able to craft golems out of simple materials such as regular rock and wood, and give them simple commands.**

**[Craft Golem] (Active)**

**Allows you to carve runes onto Golems, activating them.**

Hearing a knock on my bedroom door, I call for them to enter, closing my

menus as I watch Sindel enter my bedroom, a guileful smile on her face as she struts into the room, dressed in a long purple dressing gown.

“Sindel... is there something I can do for you?” I ask, vanishing my tome calmly as I stand up from my desk chair.

“There is... if we are to go along with this plan, it only makes sense that we must get to know one another...” Sindel explains calmly as I approach. “Do you know why I married Shao Kahn?” she asks continuing before I can respond. “I married him for his strength and power, far stronger than Jerrod... a true conqueror...” she continues, as she walks towards me slowly, strutting as her hips sway.

As I go to respond, my senses scream at me to move, causing me to leap back just as her hair shoots forwards, stabbing into the ground where I was standing.

“You realise I could order you to kill yourself?” I ask calmly, strengthening my Vampiric attributes, my claws and fangs growing.

“I do, but that would prove nothing... if you wish to rule both Edenia and Outworld, you will need to be strong, you will be challenged, constantly... I need to see that you can handle yourself if we are to be partners.” Sindel adds, launching a purple fireball at me as she shrugs her gown off, revealing the lacy purple thong she is wearing... and nothing else, her breasts hanging free, bouncing as she charges me, thrusting her hand out towards my chest.

She's an excellent fighter... and while Edenians are stronger and more durable than humans... I'm not human.

Calling on my full vampiric speed, I easily dodge both the fireball and her extended arm, moving behind her faster than the human eye can see, her eyes do track me... but she simply can't spin around quickly enough to stop me from kicking her in the back, sending her flying across the room and into the wall.

Before she can drop, I've already closed the distance and grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the wall with a clawed hand, small rivets of blood leaking from her as my claws dig into her flesh.

“Convinced yet?” I ask calmly, staring at her with a bored expression.

A slight sneer is the only warning I get before she lets out her scream, my free hand clutching my head before I glare at her, tightening my grip on her throat and cutting off her air-flow as her scream dies off with a strangled gasp.

"Try that again, and I'll rip out your throat... I can just bring you later, after all." I drawl as her hands claw at my own, unable to break my painfully tight hold.

As her hair lunges at me again, I simply punch her in the stomach, her eyes widening at the brutal blow.

“I'm not even using my magic, and I've beaten you... give up.” I order, her hair falling limp again as she stops clawing at my hand.

**+20 Affection with Sindel for being powerful [40/100]**

**+20 Obedience with Sindel for convincing her that you have the strength to rule [100/100]**

“I-I... S-surrender, it is your victory.” she gasps out, making me let her go, making her fall to the floor, coughing harshly.

With a dismissive wave of my hand, I heal her ruptured lung, partially crushed throat and damaged spine, making her eyes widen slightly.

“I... apologise, my King. I had to be sure, if you were weak it could lead to both our deaths... and I will not die again.” Sindel says, rising to her feet after a moment.

“It's fine, I figured you'd challenge me sooner or later... thought you'd be wearing more when you did, but this works too.” I deadpan, making her smirk.

"It is nothing you have not seen... and my breasts were not this big when I was this young, I feel like I'm only a few thousand years old again." she admits... right, Edenians. Kitana is literally thousands of years old, and she's still 'young'. "Did you not alter my body to better sate your lusts? There is little point acting shy when you sculpted by very form."

"I just thought it would be a shame to make them smaller, that's all..." I admit as she smirks, taking my hand and leading me to the bed, there are some burn marks on the walls... and I think I broke some of the wall when I slammed her into it, but damage to the tower fixes itself, so it's no problem.

Laying me down on the bed, she climbs on to join me, sitting on my lap as she looks down at me, her hands on my chest. I'm still dressed in some silk pyjamas, but all she has on is her tiny thong.

"Tell me... can your magic keep people young? Or can you only alter the dead? With my youth restored, I find myself unwilling to part with it again." Sindel asks, her hands unbuttoning my pyjama top, parting it as she runs her hands over my chest.

“I can, easily enough...” I admit, I don't have the spell... but I could do it with White Magic easily enough, or just get my Alchemy back and do it with potions. In fact...

**[Restore Youth] **

**5000 MP per year **

**Restore a target to their physical youth. Adjusts to be more effective on races with longer life spans**

**Range –Touching**

Like I said, easily enough.

“Marvellous... you are a talented one, the only other person I've seen restore youth is Shang Tsung, and he had to consume souls to turn himself back to a younger form.” she admits, making my grin proudly, or maybe I'm grinning because she's grinding herself against me, dry humping me.

“I take care of my girls, as long as your mine I'll keep you young... and alive.” I promise, getting a smile from her.

“Then you offer more than Shao Kahn did... the fool did not even realise Quan Chi killed me... his wife killed right under his nose and he didn't even suspect the foul sorcerer.” she says, a sneer on her face.

“We'll make Quan Chi pay... I want to drink his life essence so I can steal his power anyway.” I say soothingly.

“I look forwards to it...” Sindel said, her voice growing seductive as she ground herself along my covered length. “As much as I'd love to play... we do still need to speak.” she admits as she undoes my bottoms, pulling them down causing my shaft to burst free, slapping against her covered slit as she sits back down, grinding herself along it.

“What about?” I ask, my hands moving to her ass before she grabs them, putting them above my hand with a smirk.

“Be patient, my king... good things come to those who wait.” she promises, thin magical bonds wrapping around my wrists, binding my hands to the headboard.

I could break them effortlessly... but Sindel is very much a Dom, and letting her do this will make things easier in the long run.

“As for what we need to speak about... my daughters. Kitana is a traitor, but she is still my flesh and blood, and Mileena might be a clone, and I agree that she is not fit to rule, she is still my daughter all the same.” Sindel says calmly, still grinding herself against me, groping her breast enticingly as she smirks down at me.

“So... what do you want to do with them? Mileena won't give up the throne, and Kitana is still a traitor.” I say calmly as she stands up, spinning around as she slowly peals her thong down, showing her glistening slit, dripping with arousal.

As she lowers herself back down, she leans back with a moan, grinding her wet pussy along my length for a moment before another one of her little bindings appears... around my dick.

Hm, it's stopping me from climaxing, as far as I can tell... I could break it again, but this could be a bit fun... and if I don't like it? I'll just break free and pound her into the bed. As she rubs herself along my dick, she smiles for a moment at me playing along before her wicked smirk returns.

"Both need disciplining, Mileena was spoiled by Shao Kahn, she is greedy and spiteful, and Kitana has Jerrod's bleeding heart, it got him killed, and it will get her killed if she is left to her devices." Sindel says, speeding up her humping as she toys with her own nipples. "Both need a... firm hand. If you must kill Mileena, so be it... but you must bring her back like you did me, under your control, and Kitana will serve under you as well, I will not allow her to throw her life away for Earthrealm, of all places... they might not be happy, but they will be alive, in time they may even grow to enjoy being under us." Sindel says, her voice growing heavy with pleasure.

“When you say under me...” I start making her smirk.

“You want to know exactly what I mean? I mean exactly what you think I mean, Kitana is a beautiful young woman, she will make a fine Royal Concubine, in time she will grow to accept her position, though she may be difficult at first, Mileena will break far faster... though I wouldn't advise oral until you are sure she is docile.” Sindel deadpans slightly. “Perhaps it is cruel, but it is for their own good... in time they will accept their place and grow content. Mileena won't get herself killed with her inability to rule, an Kitana's soft nature won't find her dying for a cause that isn't hers to fight.”

“I... I see.” I say, my tone wavering slightly as she reaches down, her finger teasing the tip of my dick, gently running along the head.

“But that is for later... let us focus on the moment.” Sindel says with a wicked grin. “You gave me this beautiful body, it only makes sense that you get to enjoy the fruits of your labour.” she continues, standing up as she stares down at me, her foot moving forwards and resting on my shaft as she starts to rub it, massaging me with her sole.

“Then why exactly are you stopping me from cumming?” I ask, my tone carefully steady as she smirks down at me.

“Oh... don't worry, I will let you cum, and it will be all the better for the build-up.” she promises as she gently steps on me. “If you are so inpatient you simply have to beg me for some relief...” she suggests wickedly, spending a few minutes toying with me with a surprisingly talented foot as I endure.

You can't out-kink an Incubus, I won't give in... also Sindel pulls the Dom MILF act really fucking well... even in a younger form.

After a while, she moves with a smirk, moving up the bed as she spins around and falls to her knees, sitting directly on my face as she grinds herself against my lips.

"I am a loving and merciful woman... pleasure me, and I will give you your relief, worship me with your tongue, and I shall allow you to cum." Sindel moans out, my gaze blocked by her amazing ass as she starts stroking my dick teasingly, feather-light touches as she brings me to the edge of orgasm... but only the edge, occasionally dragging a long nail along my length, the slight pain adding to the pleasure.

After a moment of thought, I open my mouth, altering my tongue to its incubus form... making it much longer as it pushes into her, it's forked end vibrating inside her as she moans in surprise.

Sindel is used to dominating men... Jerrod specifically, Shao Kahn wouldn't let her even try it, their sex life had a very one-sided power balance... with the Kahn bending her over for a pounding whenever he wanted... or making her kneel before his throne. She missed being in charge, even if she doesn't regret her betrayal.

But she's underestimating something... I'm a fucking Incubus, I'm not going to lose a sex battle... even with my hands bound, I can quite comfortably fill the role of power-bottom.

Enhance Feelings and Heighten Sensitivity... times ten, Touch of Pleasure channelled through my unnaturally long tongue and Phantom Hands groping her body has her moans filling the room in seconds, her stroking becoming far rougher as she lets out a scream, her cunt tightening around my tongue as her juices flood my mouth. Huh... cinnamon?

I've heard Edenian blood is a delicacy, but maybe it's more than just their blood.

...Also, she just destroyed my wardrobe, it's already fixed but still.

“C-can all Earthrealmers do that?” Sindel asks with a pant, taking deep breaths to steady herself after her climax.

“Not an Earthrealmer, certainly not Human either.” I say calmly, my voice muffled slightly due to the whole... sitting on my face thing.

“W-well... good behaviour deserves an equally good reward, this is a mutually beneficial relationship after all.” Sindel says, leaning down as she licks her way along my shaft, placing a kiss on it. “Keep worshipping me, give me your love and affection, and I will give it to you the same.” she promises, moaning as I put my tongue back to work, before her moans are muffled, her pouty lips engulfing my shaft, her mouth a vacuum as she returns the favour.

Her binding spell is broken even without me needing to do it, allowing me to cum, not that I plan to do so, certainly not that easily... I have my pride as an Incubus after all.

She'll climax a few more times before I give her the satisfaction of making me cum.

**\- Next Morning - **

Being woken up to an invasion is an annoying thing, Sindel isn't any happier than I am, our morning fun ruined to the warning that thousands of people were pouring out of the Outworld Portal...

Standing on the defensive walls, I look down at the 'invasion' with a small frown.

"They... are not an invading army." Sindel points out as they get closer to the wall, making me hum in agreement, looking over the trespassers with my enhanced eyesight. Very few weapons, shabby clothing, malnourished bodies. I could slaughter them all single-handedly.

"The ones behind them are, however." I point out as Tarkatans start to exit the portal, chasing the first group as screams reach my ears. "Mittelt, take your group and rain hell on the second group, keep to the skies." I order calmly, calling on my magic to create a shield of light in between the two groups, the giant shield far larger than any I've ever made before.

I can already feel the drain on my magic as hundreds of Tarkatan blades slash at the barrier, but as Mittelt, Kalawarner and Raynare fly over it, the drain lessens, spears of light raining down on the savage warriors, skewering them to the ground.

The girls are aiming for the ones closest to the shield, keeping the drain lower.

Hm, Tarkatans aren't good at range, they can send sparks from their blades, but that's close to mid-range at best, utterly harmless to the Fallen as they fly far outside the Tarkatans range.

I... can't see anyone I recognise, there are some weak nameless Shokans within the forces, but no Goro or Sheeva, and I can't see Baraka either.

A shame, but I can speed this up if I don't have to worry about any named people.

Sending a mental command, I smirk at the sound of beating wings in the distance, Sindel murmuring something in admiration as the shadow of my Skeletal Dragon passes over us.

"This isn't an invasion... it's a slaughter." Skarlet laughs as she watches my dragon do a flyover, letting out a foul green flame as he incinerates dozens of Tarkatans in a single move.

As it lands in the middle of their 'army', and I use the term loosely, the sounds of screaming fill my ears, my nose twitching at the smell of burning savages.

...Honestly, it's an improvement over typical Tarkatans.

My Burning Skulls spring their ambush, flying out of the lava pits as they charge into the fray, sending waves of flames out as they ignite more of the invaders, my dragon clawing at them almost nonchalantly as its claws slice through them, occasionally stopping to bite one in half, all while my Bayroks turn the few still trying to reach us into pincushions.

Tch, I figured this would be more problematic... I should have stayed in bed.

“Open the gates, let the first group through.” I order easily, yawning as I toss a fireball into the mess, watching it explode, sending the idiots flying. My burning skulls and skeletal dragon are immune to fire... the invaders are not.

"Well... time to find out what the hell is going on." I say, stretching slightly as I head back down the wall, my forces have this, and the Tarkatans are already routing. Even if more arrive? Erebus is staying behind.

Future fights won't be so simple, they had no skilled commanders or ranged forces, I doubt they'll make that mistake again.

**\- Shortly After -**

"Overlord Kuro, on behalf of the survivors of the village of Sun Do, I beg of you.. grant us sanctuary.” the leader of the refugees says, dropping to her knees in front of me, I can sense their terror...

A few thousand outworld peasants, that's what I have waiting outside my tower as I sit on my throne, staring down at the young woman who is kneeling at the bottom of the steps up to my throne, my two summoned Youkai, Gozuki and Mezuki standing before her with their weapons at the ready.

Having a large ox and horse Youkai with a giant hammer and axe as my guards send a... subtle message to my petitioners, realistically they're much weaker than me, but they sure look intimidating as they stare her down.

Medium length black hair tied in a ponytail, leaving her clearly Asian features on display, purple trousers and a small purple and black sleeveless top that barely reaches her midriff, leaving her surprisingly well-defined abs on display with only a few black leather straps covering her stomach... and a pair of sais with purple handles...

“Who are you?” I ask, already knowing the answer. “And what happened for you to flee into potentially hostile territory?”

“I am Li Mei, the leader of the survivors from the village of Sun Do, now destroyed... and we came here because we had no other choice. Empress Mileena demanded that we build her a new palace, but within a week she decided that we had taken too long and ordered the entire village executed. We hadn't even been given the materials yet... but the Empress is insane, she changes her orders daily, punishing people for failing orders she never even gave.” Li Mei explained quickly. Hm, I know Mileena wasn't the best Kahn, but I didn't think she was this bad?

Guess it's time for another expansion to my realm.

"Truly, my idiot daughter needs to be stopped." Sindel says calmly, sitting on the arm of my throne as she leans against me. Li Mei doesn't say anything, but I can hear her shock at seeing the resurrected Empress. "But tell me, Li Mei of Sun Do... what can you and your people offer the Overlord for your protection? Taking you in will no doubt intensify the war, Mileena never liked it when people took away her toys, and she can't afford the damage to her reputation from your escape... so what makes you worth fighting a war for?" Sindel asks with a cold smile.

...I'm still not feeling very necessary. Do you think they'd notice if I took a nap with the helmet on?

**\- Bonus Scene – An Outworld of Trouble – **

“We should have this precious artifact by now! You said that Realm wasn't defended.” Mileena snarled, watching the ancient sorcerer stare at her with barely hidden annoyance.

“The Overlord was away from his tower... we should have conquered it before he returned, the failure to do so belongs to you and your forces, not me.” Shang Tsung said calmly, uncaring of the Empress's rage. “Things will be... more complicated now.”

"You... Out! Get out, before I rip your tongue out." Mileena growled, watching him leave with a snarl.

It should have been easier than this... so much easier. She was the Empress, the Kahn! It was her birthright, especially with her precious 'sister' fleeing to Earthrealm, the coward...

And yet, she was stuck dealing with an Outworld on the brink of utter rebellion, a Sorcerer who blackmailed his way into her 'council', and a Realm that was proving far more annoying than she anticipated.

The slaughter was... humiliating, some stupid peasants escaping her empire and her army utterly failing to retrieve or punish them.

Shang Tsung had made it clear that if she did anything to him, he'd made arrangements for her true heritage, her birth in his flesh pits, to be revealed, and the people of Outworld would not follow a clone...

Already the Shokans, under the leadership of Sheeva, barely listened to her orders, the Kollector and the Naknadas were on her side... if only because she allowed them to profit. Baraka was loyal to her as were his Tarkatans, as was Reptile and the Saurians, both loyal to Shao Kahn and by extension her.

Tanya, the fool, was loyal, keeping the Edenians in line with her promise of a free Edenia, as if she would let even a single piece of her empire go. She didn't trust Rain, the deluded fool wanted her throne, and he thought she hadn't noticed?

Kotal could be trusted, for now... as long as they were at war, he would not risk trying to rise up and dethrone her, and his Osh-Tekk were at her command.

She didn't trust D'Vorah either, filthy little bug... always skittering around. She'd squish the insect when she had no more use for it.

Or Kano and his Black Dragons, hiding in Outworld to avoid the 'justice' of Earthrealm. The man served only the highest bidder, that was her for now, but that could change at any moment.

She knew many did not want her on the throne, many would prefer Kotal... or even worse, Kitana... she'd kill Kotal when he was no longer any use to her, but Kitana...

Heading out of her throne room, she set off towards the prisons, heading to the cells she kept her... personal prisoners in.

Opening the cell, she stared at the naked woman hanging in the middle of the cell, a chain attached to each arm holding her in the air as she looked up weakly.

“I... I w-will tell you nothing, abomination.” she said, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"Truly, Jade... your loyalty to my sister is impressive. It won't save you, but it's impressive all the same." Mileena sneered, a mocking smile on her face.

Kitana had fled to Earthrealm after her betrayal, barely escaping with the help of the Earthrealm Champions... but Jade hadn't been so lucky. Kitana had been forced to leave her behind, unable to get to her and not knowing where her beloved friend was.

Mileena didn't know exactly where Kitana was... or what she was planning, and Jade had proven unwilling to share that information.

Jade knew too much... and more importantly, had a history with Kotal, it would not do for the Osh-Tekk to be driven to rebellion to save her, so very few people knew Mileena had her.

Unsheathing her sai, she calmly walked towards the imprisoned woman, enjoying the flinch of fear from the woman as she realised her torment was to begin again.

“D-do your worst...” Jade growled, gritting her teeth as Mileena slowly ran the blade along her caramel-skinned woman's breast, countless other scars covering her body from her time here.

“I intend to... I'm feeling a bit peckish after all... tell me, which body part are you least attached to? A hand perhaps? Or a foot? How about a kidney, you have two of those...” Mileena taunted, a pained grunt leaving the woman as the blade sliced her nipple.

She always screamed in the end.

“Or perhaps about one of these breasts? You won't be needing them after all.” she continued, pressing the blade into her cleavage. “I'll allow you to decide... what are you sacrificing to protect dear sister today?” she asks with a cold smile. She'd already taken three fingers, a couple of toes, and an ear.

“Go... f-fuck yourself.” Jade replied, making her smile drop as she sneered.

"You can't decide? Allow me... let's go with a leg, we don't want you running off now do we? Do try not to bleed out, I still have use for you."

Jade would talk, sooner or later, she would find Kitana and eliminate the threat she posed to her throne. She'd considered using her as bait for her sister, but she didn't want Kotal getting any ideas.

She was the Empress of Outworld, Mileena Kahn... and no-one would take that from her.

Kitana and the Overlord will join Jade in her dungeons in time.

**\- Bonus Scene – Shinnok gets reminded his place – **

Sitting on his throne in the Netherrealm, he scowled deeply.

His eternal war with the other realms had not gone in his favour, both Earthrealm and Outworld were currently stronger than Netherrealm, and the only Revenants he had left from their champions were the monks, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, and the ones called Kabal and Noob Saibot... oh, and some creature named Jason.

Strange thing, why did it wear that flimsy mask?

He almost pitied the newest arrival to their war, the tiny realm of this so-called 'Overlord'. He had an artifact which had seemingly infinite power radiating off it... and everyone else had noticed.

The Sorcerer Shang Tsung had convinced Mileena to try and conquer the Overlord's lands, no doubt hoping to steal the power of this artifact himself, using the insane Empress to his own ends.

Earthrealm was more... polite, but Raiden had convinced its champions that the artifact could be used to make a barrier protecting Earthrealm from both Outworld and Netherrealms invasions... forever. He wasn't wrong, such was the power of the artifact. General Blade wouldn't invade the Overlord's realm, but she wouldn't let such an opportunity pass her by.

And if it was in his hands? He could spread death and darkness across all realms... Raiden wouldn't be able to stop him.

“**You could... but you'd have to go through my champion... that would be fairly inconvenient for me... and I don't like it when pissants inconvenience me.” **A cold voice echoed through the throne room.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Quan Chi and the Revenants frozen in place, unmoving as a figure stood in front of him.

“Lady Death...” Shinnok started cautiously as he stared at one of the few beings that could truly kill him, before he was flung across the room, bouncing along the floor with a groan.

Looking up, he felt himself scowl deeper, seeing her sitting in his throne.

“**The Overlord is my champion, and while I won't fight his battles... I suggest you remember your place. You're a mere Elder God, and like all Gods of Death, you draw your powers from me... I will not have you inconvenience me or my champion.” **Death said, her voice utterly blank as she stared down at him.

“I... was under the impression that you could not act, that the creator had limited your actions.” he said slowly, making her slowly smirk.

  
**"In the mortal realm... this, however, is a realm of the dead. Here I have no limitations, remember that, pest. Oh, and tell that idiot mother of yours to keep her hands off as well, if she starts fucking with the timelines again I'll start fucking with her. It's always entertaining watching Titan's have their ill-deserved arrogance stripped away..." **Death added, almost casually before she vanished, time starting again as Quan Chi's eyes widened, seeing his god sprawled out across the floor.

“...If you are attached to your eyes, I suggest you all forget you saw this.” he growled, standing up and walking back to his throne.

Sitting back down, he frowned.

The artifact would have been useful, but certainly not worth challenging Death herself for. Even his mother would be unable to even harm the eternal being.

**\- Bonus Scene – The Defenders of Earth(realm) – **

“Lord Raiden, explain again... what exactly is this 'artifact'?” Sonya asked, looking over the tactical map.

"It is an orb producing seemingly unlimited energy, I do not know what the one called the Overlord is using it for however.” Raiden explained calmly.

"Right... the big glowy orb of destiny... so we grab this thing, and you can make a nice shiny barrier over Earthrealm, right?" Johnny asked with his usual smirk, you'd think getting older and leading a team would have matured him... you'd be wrong.

"Indeed, Johnny Cage." Raiden agreed, ignoring Johnny's snarky comments with practised ease.

"I doubt I'm the only one who's realised this... but this 'Overlord' guy? I doubt he's just gonna hand over his magical orb of unlimited power, even if he was just using it as a paperweight." Cassie... Sergeant Cage pointed out.

“Maybe if we ask really nicely?” Johnny laughed. “I'll give him a signed copy of Ninja Mime 3: Silent and Deadly, that's a fair trade right?”

“I'm pretty sure that's a declaration of war.” Cassie laughed. “It's definitely against the Geneva Convention.”

"In truth, we do not need to take the orb... its power is immense, the Elder Goddess Cetrion is sure we could create the barrier... even with the Orb remaining in the Overlord's realm." Raiden pointed out, cutting off the joking.

“Well... that makes things easier, but I doubt anyone calling themselves 'Overlord' is that reasonable, especially when he's being invaded by Outworld as we speak. How large is his realm? Intel said it was smaller than most?” Sonya added.

"Indeed... the Realm of the Overlord is far smaller than Earthrealm, it is even smaller than this country... at the moment, though it grows seemingly on the Overlord's whims." Raiden explained. "Despite this, they have held off the forces of Outworld with great success so far, the Overlord cannot be taken lightly, his powers over the dead make him a powerful entity."

"Powers over the dead... and you're sure he isn't connected to the Netherrealm?" Sonya asked, making him pause.

“...I must consult with the Elder Gods.”

Watching Raiden vanish in a flash of light, she rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the file they had on the Overlord... which was basically empty at the moment.

“Mileena should never have been given power...” Kitana said, more to herself as she looked over the report from Outworld. She wasn't wrong, Outworld would probably self-destruct at this rate, she was just worried it would spill out into Earthrealm.

The Black Dragons... and Kano were hiding in Outworld, working for Mileena, and that was concerning enough.

This was a chance to protect Earthrealm, not just for a little while until the next invasion... but forever. She could retire when she was old and grey with the knowledge that her world would be safe from Outworld and Netherrealm for all time.

No more tournaments with Earthrealm's fate on the line. No mad conquerors trying to absorb her world, no insane gods trying to kill them all.

What would she give to protect her world for all time, to save potentially billions of lives? Anything.

She was a General, her duties came first... and she might never have another opportunity like this.

“Sergeant Cage... prepare your team for an incursion into potentially hostile territory, you'll be escorting a diplomat to meet with this... Overlord.” Sonya ordered calmly, getting a sharp look from Johnny. Honestly, Cassie was a solider, he couldn't get like this every time she was sent into danger.

“Yes, Ma'am... we'll keep your diplomat safe.” C- Sergeant Cage promised with a salute.

“I should hope so, I'll be putting myself in your hands after all.” Sonya said with a slight smirk, making Cassie's eyes widen. “Don't look so surprised, you really think I'd place something this important in the hands of some desk jockey? I'll meet this Overlord myself, to be clear we are going to open communications with him, you are not to attack unless he forces our hand.”

Now it was time to hope a guy calling himself the Overlord and ruling an entire realm was up for negotiation...because Fantasy Dark Lords were always reasonable and understanding guys.

**Authors Note: Everyone else has plenty of time off work... and here I am working five days in a row. Cool. It's not like I work in a place with literally hundreds of people passing through everyday... oh wait. **

**Sorry about the delays, work was a bitch. That is all. **


	23. The Hunter and the Hunted

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 21: The Hunter and the Hunted**

Finishing up with the Nazi's who are now my ally... isn't that a fun sentence, I head out of the warehouse sending my catalyst into my inventory so Overlord Kuro can bring it back out and re-summon my precious assassin loli.

I have no idea where she was when it all went to shit, she was hunting assassins, but Jack was pretty independent, so I don't know where exactly she was, and I'm not ready to bring back every part of Overlord to track her down.

Heading through the streets, I pause for barely a second before I continue walking.

I am an immortal being of the night, a Vampire with senses beyond any mortal creature. I have an army of ghosts around me at all times, serving as hundreds of pairs of eyes, watching everything around me.

Does a dude in a hide vest with a spear really think he's going to catch me off guard?

Kudos to Kraven, he's incredibly light-footed for a man his size... but the very blood in his veins gives away his location, the soft beating easy to pick up if I focus.

Deliberately pretending not to notice as he stalks me, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, practically radiating bloodlust and a thrill of the hunt. I knew he was pissed that I stole his prey... but to hunt me instead of Spidey?

A foolish move, a Vampire, especially one of Dracula's lineage, is a far more dangerous prey than a mere spider... even more so in the dead of night.

Which tells me he doesn't know I'm a vampire, it's not something that I've exactly advertised after all. He thinks he's hunting a mage, but the only prey here is him.

What skills does he have lurking in that head of his? I can't wait to find out... besides, I'm getting hungry.

**[Voodoo Mind Control] resisted by Isis**

**[Voodoo Hypnosis] resisted by Isis**

**[Voodoo Sleep Curse] resisted by Isis**

...What? Kraven isn't a voodoo priest, is he?

Wait... doesn't he have an ally of sorts in the comics?

Spirits... find her. Now.

...Thanks, honey.

As the spear is tossed with surprising strength, I simply turn, grabbing it out of the air with contemptuous ease, giving a bored look up to the rooftop Kraven is on, his eyes widening. There's a greenish poison coating the spear tip, pretty deadly... for a human.

Smirking slightly, I call on my weather control, coating the entire block in a thick fog.

Kraven's right about one thing, the Hunt is very much on.

**\- Kraven -**

He had underestimated his prey, the casual ease he caught the spear, his body blurring as he moved out of its path, showed that.

His inhuman reaction times, the bored look he had at someone trying to spear him, the immediate thick fog that made it almost impossible to see the prey, it wasn't natural.

He'd hunted vampires before, but they needed... special means to hunt, means he hadn't prepared. Calypso's magic had clearly failed to addle his mind, so this hunt was a failure.

When the hunt failed, the hunter became the prey.

Turning, he ran across the rooftop, leaping onto the next one as he looked behind him, ready to grab his gun and fire on his pursuer.

As he jumped over the street, a blur leapt up from the ground to meet him. As he was smashed down into the fog-covered street, his gun taken by an inhumanly fast hand, he realised he'd been looking the wrong way.

He'd been looking back when he should have been looking down.

Rolling across the street, he flipped himself back onto his feet, pulling out a dagger as he stared intently into the fog, ready to defend himself.

A sinister chuckle, seemingly coming from every direction at once, made him tighten his grip... he was a veteran of a thousand hunts, it made it all too easy to realise what was happening.

His hunter was toying with its prey. With his speed, he could have killed him when he grabbed him mid-jump, but many animals enjoyed playing with their food, large cats mostly but it was fairly common for vampires as well.

A weaker man would despair, but this was the law of nature. The hunter had become the prey, and there was no better way for someone like him to die than being hunted by such a powerful beast.

He could smell his hunter, it's scent permeating the fog, he was circling him. Did it want him to run? Did it enjoy the chase? Kraven would not flee, not when he knew it would not save him.

The moment he turned and tried to flee, he'd be set upon.

With his enhanced senses, he did see the beast as it rushed him, but his body simply refused to react as the monster in the skin of a teenaged boy sent him flying with a kick to the chest, his ribs breaking under the inhuman force, his dagger ripped from his grip.

By the time he'd finished flying back, courtesy of slamming into a wall hard enough to crack the brick, the vampire had already vanished once more into the fog.

A moment of patting himself down revealed that the vampire had taken every weapon he had on him, leaving him unarmed against the beast. It was toying with him... it was enjoying this.

Standing up, he stared stoically into the fog. This was always going to happen eventually, no true hunter died in their beds. His daughter would carry on his name, his wife would handle his family.

Getting into a combat stance, he prepared himself.

After a moment, the beast strolled out of the fog, utterly calm as it stared him down. It had removed its shirt, no doubt it was messing with his agility, it was why he wore an open vest after all.

“Not going to run?” it asked, tilting his head slightly as Kraven laughed.

  
“Why would I? You could close the distance and kill me before I even finished turning.” Kraven chuckled. “No, I will die on my feet, facing my foe.”

“I can respect that... I'll make this quick.” it replied with a nod, preparing himself, he barely had a chance to twitch as the beast blurred again, a searing pain bursting through him as he looked down, seeing a clawed hand sticking out of his chest, his still beating heart in its grasp.

He took his last moment to confirm to himself that he wouldn't have been able to escape, not with speed like that, it had closed the distance, gotten behind him and plunged its hand into his chest before he could even start to react.

As two sharp fang bit into his neck, his consciousness faded.

**\- Kuro -**

Sorry, Spidey... but if I keep this up, I'll be putting you out of a job.

**Axe, Mace and Swordsmanship Proficiencies have been removed.**

**[Tracking Proficiency (Master)] (Passive)**

**You are one of the greatest trackers in the multiverse, able to pick up even the slightest track of your prey, no matter how old, following their trail no matter how they try to hide from you**

**[Melee Weapons Proficiency (Master)] (Passive)**

**You are a true master of melee, a genius with any and all forms of melee weaponry from swords to spears to the more exotic weapons.**

**All melee weapons deal far more damage in your hands**

**You have a natural resistance to melee weapons, and a natural understanding of how to dodge them**

**Melee Weapon Related Skills upgraded far faster.**

**[Ranged Weapons Proficiency (Master)] (Passive)**

**You are a true master with ranged weaponry, a genius with any and all forms of ranged weaponry from bows, crossbows, throwing knives to exotic weapons like blowpipes. **

**All ranged weapons deal far more damage in your hands**

**You have a natural resistance to ranged weapons, and a natural understanding of how to dodge them**

**You have almost perfect accuracy with ranged weapons**

**Ranged Weapon Related Skills upgraded far faster.**

**[Firearms Proficiency (Expert)] (Passive)**

**You are an expert with all forms of firearms, able to use any and all forms of firearms efficiently from pistols, rifles, shotguns to exotic weapons like rocket launchers and mini-guns. **

**All firearms deal far more damage in your hands**

**You have a natural resistance to firearms, and a natural understanding of how to dodge them**

**You have incredible accuracy with firearms**

**Firearms Related Skills upgraded far faster.**

**[Athleticism Proficiency (Master)] (Passive)**

**You have mastered your own body, able to control your body in and out of battle with the greatest of ease**

**SP points drain far slower when using physical based actions.**

**Running, dodging, climbing and other movement actions no longer consumes SP.**

**[Russian Language (Master)] (Passive)**

**You have a true mastery of the Russian language, both written and spoken**

**[Poison Resistance Proficiency (Expert)] (Passive)**

**You have an almost complete resistance to poisons, completely immune to all simpler poisons and greatly resisting the effects of more advanced ones.**

Letting Kraven go, I watch as his withered corpse drops to the floor, pale and harrowed from the draining. Thanks, Sergei... for all your hard work and decades of training that I just stole from you.

The body is quickly set on fire, then tossed through a portal into my realm, into one of the lava pits... next time, throw then burn. Oww.

I could have used him to make an undead... but do you have any idea how many Tarkatans died attacking my realm? I have an abundance of corpses.

I'll deal with his family eventually, he set up a method to make sure that if his heart stopped, a message would be sent to them letting him know... including what he was hunting. A surprising amount of foresight for a man I had written off as a brute.

Now... unfortunately for Calypso Ezili, the Voodoo Priestess who joined Kraven in his hunt... in exchange for my heart, the heart of a mutant mage, which she wanted for a ritual component... Kraven knew where she was... and that means I know where she is.

She wanted to use my parts for ritual components... I'm not just gonna sit back and let that go unpunished.

Grabbing my phone, I make a quick call.

“Hey, Emma... quick question, but you wouldn't happen to have somewhere I could... interrogate an enemy?” I ask calmly.

**\- Calypso -**

This had gone wrong almost immediately, Kraven for all his boasting of knowing his prey had picked a fight with the wrong beast. Mages aren't hard to kill when caught unawares... but a Vampiric Mage?

  
She'd have spat in his face the moment he came to her if she was aware of just what they were hunting, she'd started running when her curses just... slid off the creature, knowing it detected her attempts.

She'd head had to Haiti for a time, maybe even head to the African Savannah for a while, far away from New York.

Her magical sense screamed for just a moment, making her stumble to a halt as a white portal opened in front of her, despite her best attempt... she stumbled, falling forwards through the portal, watching in horror as it sealed shut.

Looking around the dungeon, her eyes widened seeing various torture tools laying around, an iron maiden, a rack... whips, chains and blades.

“You know... Emma really delivers when I ask for something. An entire castle hidden away by mothers magic... just for knocking up her little sister?” the beast said, looking around the room in amusement.

Holding in her response, she prepared a spell, she couldn't teleport... and she had no idea where she was, the dungeon walls looked... old. Very, very old. She'd have to try stunning him and then flee.

"Stop that." he said calmly, looking back at her. "I have magic as well... and I can sense its use." he pointed out evenly, making her dark chocolate skin blanch slightly.

“What... why am I still alive?” she asked quickly, staring down the beast as he smiled at her coldly.

**\- Kuro -**

My new castle, in the middle of a German forest, is a place Emma chose for all my magical needs. This forest has a history of occult apparently, and she got Selene to ward it for me, hiding it from technological and magical means.

  
Will it keep out the likes of the Ancient One? No. Will it keep out everything else? Yes.

  
She also enchanted the forest around it, so if anyone tries to leave without my permission they'll find themselves simply getting lost, always ending up back at the castle, it does the same if people try to approach it, making them get lost and miss the castle altogether.

It has a room Selene warded for Rituals, an alchemy station, a vast catacomb beneath it for body storage... and a dungeon with traditional medieval torture tools. Presents from mother.

Emma's also informed me that she's taken care of a little something I asked her to, another one of my 'premonitions'.

“Hmm? Why are you still alive?” I repeat. “Well... that's what I'm trying to decide actually, what should I do with you?” I ask myself.

  
Calypso is... a psychopath. Utterly remorseless, she'd taken joy in pushing Kraven more and more into his insane hunts, uncaring of how many died because of her. She's also skilled with Voodoo, a form of magic I know nothing about.

So why is she still alive?

Looking her over, I sigh.

It's the cheetah skin loincloth and bikini top she's wearing, isn't it? She has a small black skull earring, her loincloth has a ring of animal fangs attached to it, her breasts are hanging out of the tiny animal skin bikini, and the only other thing she is wearing is some leather straps along her arms and lower legs. Dark ebony skin almost completely exposed as she stares at me with a pair of completely white eyes. She has a surprisingly athletic body, impressive abs on display as she backs up against the wall of the dungeon.

My incubus side is rebelling at the idea of killing her... but she's a threat.

No, what am I saying? She's a coward at heart, and she's utterly terrified of me. Heroes don't just rip out the hearts of their villains after all, and she's quickly realised that I could kill her with indolent ease. Her life is dependent on my whims. She's shaking like a leaf.

“Who... who are you?” Calypso stutters out as I stare her down.

“Kuro Tepes, son of Selene, the Black Priestess and Vlad Tepes, better known as fucking Dracula. Heir of the Tepes line, etcetera etcetera." I say, watching her pale even more. "Yeah, get it now? You never stood a chance." I say with a shrug of my shoulders, flooding the room with my vampiric presence.

**+40 Obedience with Calypso out of sheer unadulterated fear. [40/100] **

Hmm, being feared isn't bad.

I don't actually plan on torturing her (if I don't need to), but I just brought her here to heighten the feeling that she's in a lot of danger.

“Please, my lord... I didn't know. I would never have challenged Lady Selene's son if I knew who you were.” Calypso says, falling to the floor as she cowers in the corner.

Hmm? Lady Selene?

“You know my mother?” I ask walking towards her and kneeling down slightly to bring my face closer to hers, it's mildly entertaining watching such a psychopathic murderer be reduced to tears.

I don't usually like seeing people sad... strange for what is basically a fantasy dark lord/vampire lord but oh well. It's just so... eh. Calypso is a murderous psychopath, who wanted to kill me and use my body for her rituals... watching her fall into utter despair is highly amusing and frankly satisfying.

I have to wonder whether it was my Incubus side, Vampire Side or just my base personality that enjoys her fear so much.

"N... not directly, but what magic-user hasn't heard of the Immortal Black Priestess? She's been around as long as magic itself." Calypso whimpers. "What... are you going to do to me?" she asks hesitantly.

Humming for a moment, I grab her and pull her back to her feet.

“Well... to start with... I'm going to kill you.” I say with a shrug, grabbing her neck as her eyes widen in terror.

A single clench of my fist snaps her neck easily, and she dies before she even has a chance to scream.

Why the hell would I leave her alive to scheme and plot when I have better methods? She'd have agreed to serve me if I demanded it... but she'd also have agreed to call herself Twinklebitch the magical cum-powered fairy and dress up like a slutty Tinkerbell if it would save her life.

The fear would have worn off, and she would have started plotting and scheming to escape my control.

Carrying her to the ritual room, I spend a few minutes setting everything up for a Corrupted Resurrection.

Her soul is still within her body, odd... Death usually yanks them away within seconds, she's efficient like that. She grabbed Kraven's soul before his body even hit the ground.

“**Why waste my time collecting a soul that you will be pulling back moments later?”** She deadpans, making me chuckle.

  
Fair enough.

Hmm... souls are strange things, as Death's Champion I can see and even interact with them...

Reaching for Calypso's soul, I pull it from her body carefully. Necromancy has Soul Magic Adjacent, and while I usually deal in spirits, I think I know enough to do this.

  
Twisting and pulling at her soul, I carefully manipulate it... through trial and error. The way I see it... if I fuck up, so what? She's a nobody, a criminal that wouldn't be missed by anyone.

Wait... did a piece just fly off? Better put that back.

...Is it supposed to be that colour? It was more black when I started.

Whoops... I think she needed that part.

**Through experimentation, experience with souls and sheer stubbornness, you have unlocked Soul Magic.**

**[Soul Magic Proficiency (Novice)]**

**You have started the path towards mastery of the soul, with the knowledge to manipulate the very essence of the soul.**

**[Manipulate Soul]**

**Alter the very soul of the target, bending it to your will. Can only be used on unbound souls.**

Huh. Neat.

...Oh, that's how I do it.

Whoops.

Fixing the... slight errors I made in her soul, I carefully make my adjustments to her very being. This isn't a method I can use often, but on an evil bitch like Calypso? Why the hell not? Why should I be kind to a psychotic bitch who wanted to literally cut me up for materials?

I have no reason to be cruel to those who aren't cruel to me... but once I'm wronged? Fuck the rules, fuck morality and fuck the fool who thought they could cross me.

Playing with her soul some more, I stuff it back in her body before I pause... she's kinda old, and while her body is still very much banging... she's showing signs of her age, she's obviously made herself younger with magic, but it was ineffective, slight streaks of grey in her wild black hair, the occasional wrinkle.

Removing the signs of age, I leave her body as it is and start the resurrection.

You see... I have a plan, not just for Calypso but for the long term.

It doesn't take long before she gasps, taking in her first breath of her new life.

"M-master?" Calypso asks, her fear gone as she gets off the stone slab, looking around in confusion.

“Calypso... what is your purpose?” I ask, grabbing her chin as I stare into her eyes, using my vampiric powers to hypnotise her.

"I... exist to serve and worship you, my God and Master." she says, staring at me blankly. Truth.

“Would you die for me?” I ask, keeping my eyes locked with hers as I search her mind.

“Of course, Master.” she replies immediately, no hesitation in her tone. Truth.

**[Psychopath is such a harsh term...] – Calypso Ezili [50]**

**You have a way with the insane, taming the chaotic minds and soothing their bloodlust, making them far easier to control.**

Breaking my hypnosis, I smile to myself. Mind manipulation is hard... it can be shaken off with enough time and a strong enough will... but when the manipulation is to the very soul? It's all but impossible to resist.

While a part of this is me wanting to fuck the crazy voodoo priest, there's more to it... my list of targets for Death is long and full of dangerous foes. I need a team of my own to even consider challenging any of them, and a powerful Voodoo Priestess is a good start. Selene is under my control... but she's scheming by nature, she's loyal, but she'll always try playing her games.

I need true loyalty from my team.

I even have my new stronghold to base my team out of, my sweet new castle far away from the rest of the world and hidden by the magic of one of the best mages around.

And where better to... recruit minions for my team than from the villains and villainesses of the world? The types that no-one will really miss, the types the world will be better off without. I can just kill them, play with their souls, then bring them back under my control.

Conquering Outworld will help, but I want a team I can use in this world without giving away that I can travel between realms.

So that's my current goal, to build my own team of super-powered and talented individuals to help me in my quest for Death. I need my own faction, not someone else's that I happen to be a part of, not Nova Roma which, while nice, is kinda useless in the grand scheme of things... swords and bows can't be used against my foes, at least until I learn Alchemy, Enchanting and Ward-crafting to protect my city and make the soldiers stronger, equipping them with magical weapons and armour.

Hm, something to think about, but I need more avenues of magic first.

“Master?” Calypso asks, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"So, you'll do anything for me, right?" I ask again, getting a nod from her, before she can respond I close the distance, grabbing her and pulling her through the castle, straight to the 'Royal' bedchambers, tossing her onto the bed, face first with her legs hanging off the side as she looks back with wide eyes. "You tried to kill me earlier... or you tried to control me so Kraven could kill me... this is just your punishment." I say, unequipping my clothes and moving behind her, grabbing her loincloth and flipping it up, simply grabbing the black thong beneath it and ripping it off her, making her yelp.

“Of course, master... do with this slave as you please.” she says, loyalty and worship in her tone as she spreads her legs wide.

After my... adjustments, her affection has skyrocketed to over eighty... and her obedience has maxed out, whether that's the adjustments, the corrupted resurrection or the Law to obey me I placed on her, I'm not 100% sure.

Still, I'm pretty pissed off about her wanting to use me as ingredients... which is hypocritical since I use bodies as reagents all the time, but right now it's time for some good old fashioned hate fucking.

Moving behind her, I call on my Incubus transformation, growing taller as my horns and tail return, my nails growing into claws as I grip her hip, cutting the flesh. My shaft quickly grows from large for a teenager... to large for a seven-foot tall demon.

With Eromancy it would be so easy to get rid of any pain she would feel from getting fucked by a shaft almost fourteen inches long, incredibly thick dick, but this is her punishment for her actions against me.

Pausing as I rest my shaft between her fat ass-cheeks, I reach for my Eromancy Grimoire, hot-dogging my shaft into her ass as I read, she's too... fanatical to interrupt as the anticipation builds up slowly, my balls occasionally slapping against her already wet slit.

I didn't mean to make her so fanatical... hmm, I'll have to experiment a little next time.

Ah, there it is.

**[Create Toy] **

**500 MP to cast**

**Creates a sex toy, based on the users desires, the only limit is the users imagination.**

**[Shifting Shaft] (Active) **

**1000 MP to cast**

**Allows the user to alter their shaft, into different forms (Spiked, Knotted, Scaled)**

...I was looking for the toy spell, why would the shifting shaft be on the same page? Dammit Shiro, at least make your Grimoire make sense.

Using my new toy spell, I conjure a ball-gag, forcing her mouth to open wide as it forms. It'll be nice to not have to go out of my way to get toys. Using it a second time makes a silk blindfold appear over her eyes, cutting off her vision.

  
That will do for now.

Pulling back, I press the tip of my shaft against her wet cunt, maybe I overdid it with the soul manipulation, but hey, I'm new at this... with her this wet, it's relatively easy to slam forwards, a muffled scream leaving her gagged mouth, her eyes widening beneath the blindfold.

...As I start to piston into her, my free hand gripping her head, forcing her face into the bedsheets, I wonder. This is punishment, right? I deliberately made myself larger to make this hurt somewhat, this is something she should have to endure.

So why am I just picking up adoration and pleasure from her emotions? Delving into her mind, I resist the urge to facepalm.

Oh god, dammit... I've made her too fanatical to punish. She's basically Raynare without wings, in her mind this is a great honour... being used for her master's pleasure. I could make my dick so big it would literally kill her... and she'd die happy.

Fuck.

With Raynare, I don't even want to hurt her, I adore my crazy angel worshipper, but I kinda wanted to at least punish Calypso a little bit. Nothing major, just some painful sex before she got used to it.

I tried leaving her personality intact, her psychopathy unharmed so I could utilise it, and while I mostly succeeded... the loyalty I embedded in her very soul takes priority over everything else. I wasn't trying to make her worship me, simply obey me in all things... which took the form of worship.

Ugh, Soul Magic is more complicated than I realised.

Putting my claws away, I cast pain/pleasure conversion, getting rid of her pain as I pound her against the bed. Why bother if she's just getting off on the pain? It's completely killed my desire for revenge.

Maybe I should resurrect Kraven and kill him again? Nah, he died well, I can respect that.

Next time I want to punish someone, do it first, then mess with their soul.

Thrusting into her I shrug to myself, even if I can't hate-fuck someone so obedient and adoring, I can still enjoy fucking a sexy older woman. She's like a psychopathic Storm with voodoo instead of weather control.

Clearly comic books need more minorities, I like the variety in my girls. Vanilla is excellent, but some caramel and chocolate is always a nice change of pace... what flavour would alien girls be?

It takes her all of a couple of minutes before she cumming around my invading shaft, moans and whimpers sneaking passed the gag and into the bedsheets as she climaxes, again and again, clenching down on me like a vice, her already tight pussy becoming almost difficult to move in, she's in very good shape, and her inner muscles are almost impressive...

But I've fucked She-Hulk and Ophis, a mere mortal woman can't compete with that level of tightness.

Out of a mixture of spite and slight hunger, I lengthen my teeth and bite down on her neck as I fuck her, the pain being converted to pleasure as I drink my fill... I'm never fully satisfied even after I drain someone completely like I did Kraven, Vampiric Hunger isn't like human hunger or thirst, and I always want more. I can control my hunger as long as I've fed recently, but the hunger doesn't really go away, it's always there... just in the back of my mind.

I don't drink enough to actually hurt her, just enough to satiate my hunger, and a quick White Magic spell deals with the blood-loss.

Pulling back, I pull out of her entirely, with a satisfying plop as the fat tip of my shaft leaves her stretched slit. Grabbing her hair, I quickly dispel her ball gag and replace it with a ring gag, forcing her to her knees.

Sliding my shaft between her lips, forced apart by the gag, I smirk slightly as she immediately lathers my dick with attention, her tongue massaging it as I push into her throat.

Okay, fine... I can't really 'punish' her, but having a former enemy go from hostile, to terrified, to worshipping my dick as I fuck her face in less than a day is pretty satisfying. If the Calypso from yesterday saw the Calypso of the present, she'd be horrified and disgusted.

She would hate serving anyone, be disgusted at the idea of being used for someone else's pleasure, and despise how obedient and adoring she is acting... and isn't that just as good as punishing her? To twist her very soul into utter obedience and worship?

It's incredible how much irritation and anger can be dispelled with an enthusiastic blowjob.

Reaching down, I pull her bikini top up, causing her breasts to bounce as they are freed from their tight confines. With a grunt I pull back, cumming as my seed bursts all over her face and breasts, the thick white seed contrasting beautifully on her dark brown skin.

Dismissing the gag, she immediately swallows the cum that had landed on her tongue, staying on her knees obediently as he awaits her orders.

Removing the blindfold, I see nothing but affection in her eyes, the same eyes that looked at me with fear and anger before. Placing my dick against her lips, she needs no orders before she starts to clean my cum and her slather off it.

“Calypso... you work for me now, you live because I allow it, and you will serve me for the rest of your days, as long or short as I deem that to be...” I order calmly as she cleans my dick.

Pulling back, she stares up at me with a small smile. “Of course, my master. What would you have me do?” she asks.

“Do you have connections in the occult business?” I ask as I pull her up off her knees.

  
“I do... all occultists do.” Calypso agrees, moaning slightly as I grope her large exposed breasts, pinching her nipple after a little Clean.

"Good, I want you to look into some things for me... first, look for anyone you think could be useful to me, whether through their power or their connections. Secondly, I want you to look into the people on this list... subtly, do not get caught and definitely don't let anyone know you are doing it for me. And finally... I want you to look into any artifacts that belonged to famous historical figures, especially anyone from this list, authentic ones only. I don't mind if you take your time, but make sure you get the real deal." I order, passing her a shortened list of my Death Targets and a list of Fate Summons.

  
“Of course, My Master... I won't let you down.” Calypso swears making me smile at her, she beams as I do, not realising I'm just taking amusement from her change in personality.

"Do not mention me, I don't want our connection to be exposed... you may travel as you please and if you die serving me, I'll bring you back. Now, I'm going to bind you to me, permanently..." I say calmly, manifesting my Death Chains as they wrap around her neck. She happily lifts her chin to accept the binding, giving away what minuscule amounts of freedom she still had.

“I will prove myself worth your effort and mercy, my master...” she promises, taking the chains around her neck as some great gift, even as they vanish.

“...You do that.” I deadpan. “This castle is the stronghold of my new team... of which you are the only member at the moment. It is protected by mothers magic, but I've added you to the wards so you can come and go as you please... but you are not to bring anyone here without my permission.” I order as she nods. “Good girl, now get back on your knees, I have some more time before I have to get going and I want those tits wrapped around my dick.” I say, pushing her back down.

As she obeys, engulfing my shaft with her silky soft flesh, I lean back and smirk. This little team building could be very useful in the long run... and in the short term?

There's nothing wrong with having an obedient pet willing to do anything to anyone for me.

**\- Later -**

Leaving Calypso to her new job, after teleporting her back to her hideout so she could gather all her things to take back to the Castle Black, and yes, that is what I'm calling it... I teleport back to Xavier's with a smile.

Calypso will obediently work in my name, and I've summoned some Bayroks to stand guard... just in case. Only twenty-five, but those stealthy archer undead are devastating in terrain with as many places to hide as a deep forest. Invaders will find a necrotic poison coated arrow in their throats without ever seeing the one that killed them.

Overlord Kuro will make more undead... when I/he has time, but the whole Outworld war thing is taking up his/my time. I suppose I could call Saraqiel back for a time and make another Kuro, but she's/I'm doing such impressive work, and I have plans for me/her.

Big, big plans.

**\- Saraqiel -**

A single light spear, fired at immense speed, pierced her target with the greatest of ease, she had to get used to calling her self her and she, slipping up and referring to herself as male out loud could blow the whole thing after all.

As the man looked back at her with hatred and confusion, the spear embedded in his chest, she conjured a single light arrow, piercing his skull with a casual gesture.

Helmut Zemo, the man who would have broken the Avengers apart... dead without even getting a chance to defend himself.

Is he a part of Hydra in this world? Possibly, but either way he was a threat... or an annoyance.

I have some more work to do in Sokovia, another asset to collect while I'm here... the Punisher is tearing through the Hand's thugs with almost terrifying precision, and while the leaders have avoided his rage, they're gonna run out of followers sooner or later... but I want more minions for my 'divine crusade'.

Heading to the Sokovian prison, I tear through their forces with precision and fury, occasionally spouting some biblical nonsense about their crimes as I make my way deeper.

It doesn't take me long to reach my goal, a sneer on my face as I pin the few soldiers in the 'interrogation room' to the walls with my spears, making sure to not kill them by embedded a healing spell in the spear itself, chains bursting from the wall and binding them in place.

The room is soundproofed... which is why they had no idea they were under attack until I destroyed the door.

Looking over the prisoner being... 'interrogated', I sigh sadly. Mostly faked for effect, I knew what to expect, especially considering the state of undress of the soldiers in the room.

Hands cuffed behind her back as she is bent over the cold interrogation table, wearing only a pair of dirty camo combat trousers, a sign of her military origin, pulled down to her knees, cum leaking from her abused and sore ass and pussy, my first meeting with her isn't exactly ideal... or perhaps it is considering everything.

A carefully aimed light arrow destroys her cuffs, making her try to stand as she turns around, she falls to the floor, malnourished and barely conscious, more cum staining her dirty unwashed face as she stares up at me blinking in confusion.

If I had been trapped in my own personal hell for months, being raped and tortured after being forced to watch my whole squad executed, then an angel showed up, I'd probably be losing it as well. Her mind has already started to fracture, developing the split personality she has in the Iron Fist. Telepathy helps me start to fix that... more or less.

A single wave of my hand cleans her thoroughly, Eromancy for the win, and reaching down, I place a hand on her shoulder, flooding her body with healing magic as she gasps, her wounds from months of torture and rape healing.

“Mary Walker, you prayed for a miracle... to be saved from your hell. I am only sorry I did not hear your call sooner.” I say sadly, 'conjuring' some clothing, a simple bra and black t-shirt for her (pulling them out of my inventory) to put on as she fixes her trousers, still seemingly shell-shocked, but recovering. She had retreated into her mind when they started, and she's been here for a couple of hours by this point. “I am Saraqiel, an Angel of Justice... and Vengeance, and I am here to answer your prayers.”

"Y-you... you're?" Mary starts, her voice hoarse from either screaming or lack of use. "I... I can leave here?" she asks, hope and desperation in her voice, speaking quietly, barely audible over the moans and pleas from the soldiers.

"You can... but first, there is a matter of Vengeance to take care off. These sinful fools have harmed you greatly, my child... they must be punished." I say creating a blade of light. "The only question is whether you would like to do the deed yourself or leave it to me." I point out, her eyes widening.

  
“Y-you aren't going to tell me that I should let it go... to forgive and forget?” Mary asks as I offer her the sword.

"Of course not, righteous vengeance is no sin. They will die for their crimes, it matters little by whose hand." I say, watching her face fall into an enraged snarl as she turns to the pinned men. "Take your vengeance, child..."

As she rushes towards them, I simply watch as she does just that... they don't get to die quickly, but she'll find no judgement from me.

**\- Later -**

Welp... that got out of hand quickly.

Pretty much every soldier in that prison is dead now, all the prisoners freed. I checked their minds for their 'sins' and punished the ones who deserved it, but a lot of them were innocent, or they had committed minor crimes at the most.

Teleporting myself and Mary to my... hideout (an abandoned cathedral in eastern Europe that I had Selene ward for me, while binding her to not tell anyone about the Saraqiel/Kuro link, she was more impressed than anything else), I let go of her, ignoring the way she presses herself against me, taking comfort in the warm presence Angels, even Fallen ones, give off.

“What... what happens now?” Mary asks, cleaned of the blood she was covered in after the slaughter.

"You should rest, my child... then I will return you to America. For me, there is still work to be done, justice to be dealt, vengeance to be delivered." I say calmly, leading her to the bedroom of the cathedral... I had to customise it a bit, but Build/Buy mode has its uses, even helped me deal with all the decay from the abandonment.

It came as a massive surprise when I first got a 'prayer', it confused the fuck out of me... but if people pray to me, by name, I get a call... and I've become quite famous.

It was after my slaughter of the cartels in Rio de Janeiro, a woman with an abusive husband who had happened to see me delivering vengeance prayed for me to help her and her daughter, to protect them from the drunken man she was married to.

So I shot him with a light arrow.

She's happier now, as is her daughter surprisingly, and both pray to me in thanks... which gives me a slight power boost every time they do.

Not to mention, the woman admitted she prayed to me for her husband to be punished, which has only increased my fame... after all, if I'm answering prayers then I must be the real deal, right?

“What... if I want to stay with you? If more people need help, like I did... can I help you? Help them?” she asks, almost desperately as I force down my grin.

“The path of an Agent of Vengeance is an endless one, full of conflict and tribulations. It is not something to be decided on hastily.” I say, stopping her as she goes to speak. “Rest now, sleep on it... if you still desire to assist my quest, I will welcome you with open arms.” I promise, making her beam at me.

**[Fixing Broken Dolls] – Mary Walker [50]**

**There are countless women who have been broken, you specialise in putting them back together... if they grow attached to you, well that's just normal, right?**

“C-can you stay with me?” she asks, her voice quiet and shy as she strips to her underwear, climbing into the bed.

“If that is what you desire, my child.” I say calmly, dismissing my black dress as I join her, letting her cuddle up against my side. I don't wear anything beneath my dress, but she doesn't seem to mind as she becomes the little spoon, removing her bra.

...Kuro and Overlord Kuro are gonna need to start fucking, because I'm still a succubus and to make it worse, Fallen Angels are beings of Sin as well. This is going to be a trial.

As her firm ass presses into my crotch, I hold in a sigh, simply wrapping an arm around her, my wings wrapping around her body, cocooning her. I pretend not to hear the muffled sobs as I stroke her hair.

  
Realistically, I could have her head between my legs with a few words after what I did for her, but not right now... she's just gotten away a brutal gang-rape, It would be beyond indecent to push her right now.

**\- Kuro Prime -**

Heading to my bedroom, I smile seeing Rogue sleeping in my bed.

Stripping down to my boxers, I carefully move to join her, smiling gently as she cuddles into me.

I could wake her up... but she's cute as fuck like this.

Besides... a chance to sleep for once? Even if it's early morning already? Yes, please.

Eh, Overlord Kuro can deal with our lust instead.

**\- Overlord Kuro -**

WHY IS MY DICK SO FUCKING HARD?!

“_Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner. Get to my bedroom, now.”_ I order telepathically, staring down at my rebellious shaft. Sure, send all the lust of three bodies to one body, great idea me. Sometimes, I'm a fucking idiot.

**\- Next Morning -**

“Morning, gorgeous.” I say, giving Rogue a kiss as she starts to stir.

  
“Mhmm? Morning Kuro- wait, Kuro?!” Rogue shouts, waking up immediately as her eyes widen, staring me down.

"Hey." I say calmly, giving her another kiss. "Got back last night, and you looked fucking adorable in your sleep, so I let you rest." I say, chuckling as she blushes, slapping my chest slightly.

“You don't mind me sleeping here?” She asks, hesitant as I laugh and kiss her again.

“Of course not, but if you keep looking so delectable, we aren't going to make it to class...” I warn, looking over the skimpy nightie she is wearing as her blush travels down her neck.

“Oh, shut up... if we don't show up, Prof Logan's gonna come looking for us...” she says weakly as I kiss her neck, my hands on her ass.

“Hmm, good point. Guess this will have to wait till tonight.” I say, pulling back as she blushes again. “Unless we want short, dark and hairy hunting us down.”

“Then stop playing with my ass.” Rogue says bluntly, rolling her eyes as I give it a squeeze.

“But it's so much fun... but fine, if you insist. We can play later.” I laugh, letting her go with one last kiss, getting out of bed and equipping my clothes.

“That's so unfair... and how the hell is your hair always so perfect?” she asks, rolling out of bed and pulling her nightie off, rolling her eyes as my eyes roam over her naked body.

“I'm just perfect... or it's magic.” I say, honestly... it's my Charisma stat.

“Your powers are bullshit.” she deadpans, bending over as she gets her clothes... she didn't have to bend over so much to reach that... and she certainly didn't need to stick her ass out like that.

“If you're trying to make us late... it's working.”

“Nope, I just want you to have a boner in class.” Rogue teases as she gets dressed.

  
“...first of all, that's mean. Fair, but mean. Secondly... mission accomplished.” I say with a slight frown.

"... were you always so pale?" she asks after a minute, looking at me closer.

“What? Oh, yeah... I meet my dad, Dracula and I'm a vampire now, don't worry about it. Also a demon... and the King of a hidden city. It was a busy weekend.” I explain helpfully, showing her my fangs.

“...your life is so weird.” she says after a moment.

  
“Yup.”

**\- Class -**

“Are you even trying Ellie?” I ask mockingly as I block her attacks easily. Expert level martial arts proficiency, for the win.

“If I had my powers I'd kick your ass.” Ellie growls as I dodge her attack, tripping her into Yukio as she tried to catch me off guard.

"Would you though? Would you really?" I ask tauntingly as she pulls herself off Yukio with an annoyed blush. "It's a shame we will never find out." I say with a shrug.

“Scared, Tepes? We both know I'd destroy you with my powers, even if you're a weird magic vampire mutant alien, or whatever the hell you are today.” Ellie taunts back.

"Heh, fine... a new bet then? Anything goes except nullification?" I ask, making her pause.

“You're on. What's the wager?” she asks as Yukio sighs fondly. In her mind, she's already realised that Ellie is going to lose, but she knows her girlfriend is too hotheaded to back down.

  
“I want a blowjob, right here, when you lose.” I say with a smirk, looking over her clothing choice, a tank top with no bra and small black shorts. We're in the danger room, which has made multiple rooms for groups to fight in... so we are mostly in private, but Logan tends to make the rounds.

“When I win... I'm in charge next time me, you and Yukio fuck.” Ellie counters after a moment, hesitant but too headstrong to refuse.

“You're just insatiable, aren't you?” Kitty asks as she and Rogue stop sparring, I've been nullifying Rogue this entire time so they can fight properly. Kitty won.

“He is... it's a miracle we got to class.” Rogue confirms with a teasing smirk.

“Wait... is that why you two were late?” Kitty asks with a blush, Rogue mockingly licking her lips.

Hey, she got me hard, she had to help me out.

Logan just snorted, clearly smelling us on each other... but Xavier has told the teachers to give me special treatment because he's worried I'll join Emma full time.

Like I'd give up such easy access to this many mutants.

“Deal, bring it 'Negasonic'.” I say stopping my nullification of her.

The thing about telepathy... is that it makes you very hard to catch off guard, especially when you're dealing with someone as hotheaded and straight forwards as Ellie.

Which means as she immediately rushes me, starting to glow, I find it far too easy to just... not be there when she hits.

A mixture of my own combat skills and my pure vampiric speed and abilities, she can explode, sure... but what use is that against mist?

**[Mist Form] (Active)**

**Using your vampiric transformation abilities, you have gained the power to turn yourself into pure mist, making attacks pass through you.**

Her explosion makes me... drift apart, my mist being flung around the room, but I reform with a thought. It's an odd sensation, no longer being solid, but it comes naturally.

Reforming behind her, a light, for a vampire, kick sends her flying as I smirk, dashing towards her and grabbing her leg as she flies back. Spinning her around, I let go of her leg and launch her back to the other side of the room, watching her bounce along the floor in amusement.

Fun fact, Ellie might be competitive by nature... but she didn't expect to win, she's decided that my powers are unfair nonsense that she can't compete with, but she's too prideful to just take it laying down, hence the taunting.

She tries again, of course, charging me... but she has mostly slacked off with her training, not as fanatical towards Xavier's cause as some of the others, and her combat skills are lacking because of it.

And once again, she is easily dodged, hitting nothing but mist before I strike her again, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Chains of light burst from the ground, binding her so heavily you can barely see the body wrapped in the golden metal chains, and to her shock... her explosions don't break them.

I'm a master of White Magic not, and my chains are nearly unbreakable, could they hold the Hulk? Of course not, but a rebellious mutant teen isn't even a challenge as I grin at her.

“I do believe that's my victory, my dear Ellie.” I say with a grin as she squirms around like an earthworm, unable to move her arms or legs.

“Oh fuck you, you smug asshole. Yeah, yeah... you win. Now let me go.” Ellie growls, not really angry just... embarrassed at her poor showing. Amusingly, she's just decided to take her training more seriously as a result.

Dispelling the chains, I watch as she rises to her knees, looking up at me with an angry blush.

"I'm no sore loser... well, get it out." she orders as Kitty gasps, Yukio and Rogue giggling about something, well Yukio is giggling, Rogue is chuckling. Interesting, Rogue, Kitty, Yukio and Ellie became friends while I was gone.

Nice to see.

As I go for my bottoms, Logan opens the door with a scowl.

  
“What part of no powers did you dumbasses not understand?” he growls, having heard the explosions.

Looking down at the suddenly shy Ellie, I merely mouth the words 'you owe me'.

Getting a nod from the scowling girl, I accept the scolding as Logan growls at Ellie and me, keeping Kitty, Rogue and Yukio in the clear as we rightfully take the blame.

**\- One Growly Scolding Later -**

Sitting in Ororo's class, I grin to myself. To my great lack of surprise, we didn't get in trouble, the benefits of being me, I suppose.

My intelligence can be almost a curse for classes, it makes things awfully dull as the answers flood my head the moment I see the question. We're working on languages today, Spanish to be exact.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ororo stiffen in place, straightening up from where she was helping Bobby.

“Kuro, can you please go to Professor Xavier's office, he'd like to see you.” she says, getting the classes attention. Ellie freezes thinking Logan told on us, greatly overestimating how much the older man cares that we got carried away, the rest of the class is filled with whispers, am I in trouble, is something happening? Gossiping mostly.

It's mildly amusing that Xavier has to go through a middlewoman to talk to me.

"Sure thing, Professor Monroe." I say smoothly, as if I haven't had those pouty lips wrapped around my dick.

**+5 Affection with Ororo for letting her be professional, at least in class [45/100]**

Giving her a secret smile, I catch just the slightest hint of a blush on her face as she goes back to ignoring me.

“Later, losers. Have fun in class.” I say casually to my little group.

“Have fun with... whatever you're doing.” Rogue replies as Yukio stops Ellie from biting back, a glare in her eyes as she blushes.

  
Aww... is the vibrating dildo in her pussy making it hard to focus? Getting Ellie to fuck around in public is pretty fun, and she's been trying not to react this entire time as 'I' play around with the controls.

Ellie hasn't noticed Yukio playing with something in her pocket yet. Yukio is kinda a freak, deep underneath the sunshine and butterflies. When I offered her a way to toy with her girlfriend in public, she snatched it up without a second thought... and she's been even more ruthless with it than I would have been. I even told her I wanted a blowjob for it, and she dropped to her knees and blew me in the dressing room without a moment of hesitation... with her girlfriend in the next stall. Not that Ellie would have been that surprised, it's not like I haven't fucked Yukio at this point.

  
Ellie might be the rebel, but Yukio is the adventurous one.

Heading out of the classroom, I give Yukio a knowing smirk which she returns, and give Rogue and Kitty a kiss.

Did I enhance Ellie's pleasure as I left? Maybe... She can complain all she likes, but the truth is that if Yukio asked her to she'd slip under the desk and eat her girlfriend out in the middle of class. Yukio's going to admit she is the one with the remote soon anyway.

Heading to Xavier's office, I zone out for the walk there... yes, I could sprint there in seconds, but why rush?

Knocking on the door, I get a call to enter moments later.

“Ah, Kuro. Thank you for coming, please... take a seat.” Xavier says, gesturing at the seat in front of his desk. He's lucky he's played by Patrick Stewart, it makes me far more willing to deal with him despite my dislike of chess-master type characters.

"You must be wondering why I called for you?" Xavier asks rhetorically as I sit down. "To start with, your little experiment with Headmistress Frost and Miss Frost has already borne fruit... there's a mutant with the power to sense life, which includes unborn children, no matter how young. Headmistress Frost had him check young Cordelia this morning, and it has been confirmed... she is in fact pregnant. With triplets, actually." Xavier says, beaming slightly.

"Triplets... oops. I might have overdone it with the fertility spells." I admit with a slightly sheepish grin.

“I'd say this is a fantastic result, Emma has already made sure to boast to both myself and Erik.” Charles says with an amused smile.

  
“Yeah... but I was thinking about Cordelia, she was nervous about becoming a mother at all, let alone a mother of three... well, I'm sure Emma will help out.” I say making him nod in acknowledgement. “A father, huh? Well, I have nine months to get used to the feeling.”

"As I'm sure Emma has said, you don't need to be involved if you do not wish to." Xavier promises, making me roll my eyes.

“Yeah, but I'm a sentimental moron at times, and these are my first kids.” I admit with a shrug. I know me.

**+10 Reputation with Charles for being sentimental like him [40/100]**

“Ah, I see. Sentimentally can be a blessing and a curse, believe me, I know.” he chuckles. “You will not need to deal with all the more... unpleasant parts of parenthood, at least.” he says, making me nod. Advanced senses would be a problem when it comes to... ugh, diapers.

Give me a pile of corpses, any day.

“...do you have any children?” I ask on a whim, catching a hint of pain from the older man.

"One, a daughter. Xandra. Unfortunately... a difference of opinion with her mother forced us to part, Xandra remained with her mother, and I cannot see her." he admits, before swiftly changing the subject. "As you know, both myself and Erik also chose a member of our schools to be... impregnated, I have spoken with her in great length about this." he says as the door opens, getting my attention.

  
“Hey, Kuro... fancy meeting you here.” Jean says, blushing slightly as she enters.

“Jean? Huh... I put my money on Rogue.” I admit, making her roll her eyes.

“Please, the way you two are, that's just a matter of time.” Jean deadpans. “Yup, it's me... didn't see that coming, huh?”

"Now, I'm sure you two don't need my advice for how to do this... and a strange old man watching from the corner would likely not help either." he deadpans making my chuckle. "So I've arranged for you both to have the day off from classes for this. I suggest you both talk and remember Jean, it's not too late to change your mind." Xavier says kindly.

"I'll be fine, but thank you, professor." Jean says with a small smile. "Shall we, Kuro?" she asks, offering me her hand.

...Eat shit, Scott Summers.

**\- Bonus Scene – Science cannot be stopped... if you have funding - **

Being a scientist is a life of ups and downs, sometimes you make a discovery in a week, sometimes you spend years trying to prove a single theory while your fellow scientists mock your efforts.

But the biggest problem... is funding. It always was. There wasn't a single scientist in the world that could say they had enough funding, and every experiment drained their resources.

Which was why when she got an offer for her research into astrophysics to be funded by a mysterious sponsor she knew basically nothing about... she jumped on it. Should she have rushed into this? Probably not, but having what seemed like limitless funding was... incredible.

Miss Frost was someone she had heard off, and she'd seen Kuro Tepes's interview... but why did a magical teenager have such an interest in astrophysics? And why was the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world acting as his middle-woman?

She just hoped she didn't come to regret this... but it was too enticing an offer to just ignore it.

“Soooo... can we get a coffee machine?” Darcy asked quickly.

“...we've finally gotten proper funding, and that's the first thing you ask? Not where it's coming from, who is funding us?” Jane asked with a sigh.

"Hey, I'm just saying... we both know things would be more productive if we got a coffee machine." Darcy defended, making her laugh slightly.

...She wasn't wrong.

**\- Bonus Scene – Vengeance is a dish best served cold - **

“Mother, you can't be serious?!” Anastasia all but roared, glaring at her with slight tears in her eyes.

“I am, your father was far stronger and more talented than you... and he died hunting this... Kuro. I will not lose my daughter as well as my husband. That is final, you are not to leave the estate without my permission.” Aleksandra Kravinoff ordered, watching her daughter scoff in disgust, storming off.

Sending a message to the estate guards to keep an eye on her, she leaned back with a sigh. No doubt she'd be calling herself Kraven soon.

  
Sergei had seemed so... strong, so powerful.

And he'd been killed by this magical teenager. The Hunt had gone so badly that he had not even been able to escape, and Calypso had vanished as well.

Tepes... Kuro Tepes.

He claimed in his interview to be a descendent of Vlad Tepes, perhaps he failed to mention just how closely related to Dracula he was. If Sergei had gone for a mage and found a Vampire, it would explain how her love died.

She needed to get everything into order, make sure her daughter didn't throw herself to her death against a Master Vampire... then she'd start looking into bringing her husband back.

Like Sergei, she knew a little about the occult, there were rituals and methods to return someone to life... she just needed to find his body first.

Revenge came second, she wasn't confident enough to attack a vampire of unknown strength without more information.

**Authors Note: They'll be a .5 chapter of Overlord Kuro dealing with the whole Mortal Kombat thing next, I'm keeping Marvel and MK/Overlord separate.**

**Mary Walker is an interesting character, when I found her page on the MCU Wiki, she immediately made me think of Saraqiel.**


	24. Negotiations and Plots

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 21.5: Negotiations and Plots**

**\- Li Mei -**

She'd had her worries about submitting to the Overlord, worried they were exchanging one tyrant for another... but their options were slim, almost non-existent after they fled into the Overlord's lands.

But they couldn't remain behind, Mileena was working them to death, and even those that survived were either taxed to starvation by the Naknadans or eaten by the Tartakans who ran wild under Mileena's rule.

As she entered the throne room, her heart had almost frozen seeing both Shao Kahn's apprentice and wife by the Overlord's side as he stared down at her with glowing red eyes from under his intimidating helmet.

She'd pushed through as she... negotiated with Queen Sindel for sanctuary, mostly just accepting the far more cunning woman's demands. She wasn't suited for negotiating with rulers, she was a peasant woman who happened to be a good fighter, and she was out of her depths... but she was the best choice out of the entire village.

To her surprise, the Overlord seemed to reign in Sindel on occasion, rarely speaking out loud, but stopping her from demanding more from them.

In the end, it was 'agreed' that the villagers of Sun Do would work as farmers in the Overlord's empire, growing rice and... 'oriental' foods. Whatever oriental meant... the Overlord corrected himself mid-sentence and never elaborated. It was what they were doing before they were enslaved, and it seemed too good to be true. Sindel had insisted that she would personally serve the Overlord as an attendant, which she had... hesitantly accepted. It was a small price to pay for the safety of the thousands of villagers she had led here. There had been more agreements, the village swearing loyalty to the Overlord and other small demands from Sindel.

Then she had her next shock, the Overlord lead the people of Sun Do through his lands, and she was relieved to see that once you passed the mountain range, the blackened rocks and lava rivers faded for grassy hills and forests, a bustling town in the distance.

She was even more relieved when the people of the town of 'Spree' seemed to respect and even adore their leader, bowing to him with very little fear as he passed.

Then they passed through the hills, and a camp of green-skinned men and woman, larger than normal humans, they'd been defensive but not aggressive.

The tiny green people had been aggressive, but a half-hearted fireball from the Overlord sent them fleeing back into the hills.

The Overlord had called them Goblins and explained that they were a cowardly people, easily chased away.

Then, he'd lead them to a mountain pass... with nothing but a void on the other side.

The Overlord had simply... raised a hand, and made the very land expand. As she and the villagers watched in shock, the Overlord made a great lake with an island in the middle, roads surrounding the lake splitting off to three other directions. Towers, already manned with Archers grew from the ground, giant trees grew in a matter of seconds as mountains surrounded the new land.

Leading them to one of the paths, he did the same again, making the land itself obey his whims. Shao Kahn had been an immensely powerful Kahn... but he could only destroy, he could not command the very realm to bend to his will.

On the new land, hundreds of building surrounded by thick walls built themself, and she felt tears form in her eyes at the sight... each building was built in the style of their abandoned home, colourful slanted rooftops decorating the hundreds of homes he built in seconds... cherry blossom trees dotting the village, blood-red maple trees surrounding the walls, even farms were created, already growing rice and other plants, just waiting to be harvested. A small castle grew just outside the walls, manned with men in 'oriental' armour as they oversaw the road, ready to defend the new village... no.

It couldn't be called a village any more, it was a town... just waiting for them to move in.

"Hmm, Sun Do is probably a burnt-out ruin by now... so I guess that makes this the Town of Neo Sun Do?" The Overlord murmured, his deep rumbling voice filling the air. "Fuck it, that works. I hate naming things anyway." he said, shrugging.

It looked odd to see a man covered in heavy armour shrug like that.

After that, he basically just said, this is your home now, go move in and leave me alone. The villagers would work the farms for him, keeping what they needed and sending the rest through the portal he built in the middle of the village.

He mumbled something about someone called Rose dealing with the logistics. He also ordered them to pick someone to lead the village, claiming that micromanaging all the towns would be a pain in the ass. Despite her position as his attendant, they'd picked her.

Then, he went through the portal himself, and she followed him, as his attendant, she didn't want to anger him by leaving his side without permission.

Queen Sindel had made it clear that she was to do whatever the Overlord wanted, and she'd prepared herself for the degrading act of giving her body to him for the safety of her people... but after seeing him build an entire town for them, making sure they had everything they needed, not to survive but to thrive in their new home, she had to admit... she'd do it willingly.

He deserved more than her loyalty and servitude, but her gratitude and perhaps even her worship... for what other being could create land with but a gesture than a God?

Returning to his home, he'd switched from the heavy intimidating armour to a simple black tunic and trousers, making her re-consider again.

  
She would have served him willingly before, now she'd do so happily.

His face could only be called noble, with handsome features from a land she did not know, a pair of mesmerising red eyes glancing at her. She'd assumed he was an old warlord, and yet his features belayed a youth younger than even her. His jet black hair was slightly messy, likely from the helmet he was wearing, but it only added to his appeal as he yawned, tossing himself onto his bed with a groan.

It was a very... teenager thing to do. She had no idea of his true age, but he both looked and acted like a teen, perhaps he was a fledgeling god? It would explain how he just... radiated power.

She hesitated, wondering if she should offer her services to him as he laid on his bed, should she remove her garments and offer herself to him?

Her question was sidestepped entirely as Skarlet and Sindel came to him, reporting on the consequences of the Sun Do villagers fleeing into his land.

"I know, alright? Shang Tsung keeps chasing away my spirits, but I've caught sight of Mileena, she's furious and frankly bat-shit insane. She'll attack us with all she has, sooner rather than later. I know. Honestly, Sindel... your daughters a psycho bitch." he groaned out, making her feel guilt grow in her guts, they'd just wanted to escape her... and they'd inflamed the war.

  
“Indeed she is, Kuro. Do you have a plan for this?” Sindel asked, making him chuckle.

"Obviously, with the Tarkatan slaughter, her rep is at an all-time low, and to make things better... some of the 'survivors' saw you, and that has the Edenians whispering. Now it's time to start chipping away at her support. The Tarkatans, The Naknadas, The Shokans, The Black Dragon, The Osh-Tekk, The Saurians, The Kytinn and the Edenians. These are the forces Mileena has under her command... but not under her control, each is ruled by a leader with their own goals. I have plans to deal with more than half of them, and I'll be starting to act on them soon." The Overlord, now named 'Kuro' said. "Hell, I've already set one of my plans into motion."

“Hmm, it won't be easy to deal with all those enemies.” Skarlet pointed out.

"Which is why we won't be fighting them... 'To fight and conquer in all our battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting'." he said, quoting something. "Why fight what I could make mine? Every enemy I turn is another asset to fight Mileena with."

**\- Kano -**

What the fuck?

Staring at the small pile of unmarked gold bars sitting in his bedroom, he placed his hand on his knife as he moved closer, on guard for any trickery.

That gold would be worth... hundreds of thousands of dollars, possibly close to a million... and it was just sat there, how could have got this past the palace guards? Who the hell leaves a million in solid gold sitting around?

Picking up the small piece of parchment on the top of the pile, he read the flowing handwriting with a growing smirk.

_'I pay better than Mileena, this is a taste of what I have to offer. Overlord Kuro.'_

Well, well, well... wasn't that interesting? Clearly, this Overlord was a man who spoke his language.

**\- Li Mei -**

Not just powerful, but wise as well? Clearly well studied, and she couldn't picture Shao Kahn actually reading, Mileena certainly didn't... assuming she could even read.

“I see, you seem to have things under control... my love.” Sindel said, making him smirk. “You continue to impress, my dear. I do believe I won't come to regret our alliance.”

“You won't. We will win this, Mileena with be deposed and we will some peace and order... even if I have to crush every other realm to get it.” Kuro said, laying back down.

"Very well, the portal is still open, so I'm going to hang around on the walls, if any scouts come through I'll make sure they see me." Sindel said calmly, smirking.

"I will go with her... I doubt any will get past the undead you left, but if they do, they'll find nothing but a swift death." Skarlet agreed after a shared glance at Sindel, a silent conversation passing between them.

“Uhuh, you do that. I'm taking a break, building two entire regions was kinda tiring.” Kuro admitted, smiling as they left.

Waiting a moment as they were left alone in the Overlord's bedroom, she took a step towards the bed with the resting Overlord in it, idly playing with a majestic black bird before it flew out of the open window.

...What was the correct way to address an Overlord? My Lord sounded too... simple?

“Your majesty, I would like to take the opportunity to thank you for your mercy and kindness. I realise taking us in... made things more complicated for you.” Li started, getting his attention. “You did not have to build an entire region for us... nor did you have to build us a town, but you have my eternal gratitude for your mercy.” she said, making him grin, a boyish smile making her feel her cheeks heat up slightly.

"It was for me as much as it was for you, it saves me having to deal with complaining peasants... besides, happy subjects are hard-working subjects." Kuro said with a smirk.

  
He wasn't wrong, she had no doubts the people of Neo Sun Do would work themselves far harder than normal to thank their new ruler.

“Even still, if you ever require anything... you need only say the word.” she promised, leaning forwards slightly, watching his eyes lower to her cleavage. The pink top she was wearing had a large v-cut going right down to her belly-button, leaving an incredibly generous amount of cleavage on display as it barely held her breasts in, a hint of pink areola peaking out. Despite everything it wasn't the most revealing outfit she'd ever worn... she used to just wear an armoured pair of underwear to battle for... some reason.

Straightening up, she smiled at him with a sultry look on her face, it wasn't her place to initiate relations with her new lord, but she could make her willingness known.

"Is that so? Come here." he ordered, crooking his finger as she smiled, moving onto the large bed, slowly approaching him. "Remove your top, then lay next to me." he ordered again, making her smile gently as she shrugged her top off, her naked breasts exposed to the cold night air. He kept the large doors to the balcony open, so it was fairly chilly in his room, but perhaps he liked it like that?

Laying next to him, she leaned against him as his hand moved down to caress her posterior, his other hand playing with her ample bosom. She could see his baggy trousers start to tent as she waited for permission to do her 'duties'.

“I'm mentally tired, I can't be bothered to put any effort in right now.” he admitted, smirking slightly. “So I'm just going to relax, why don't you show me some of that gratitude you mentioned earlier?” he suggested, his tunic vanishing as her hand came to his trousers.

"Of course, your Majesty... just relax and enjoy yourself." Li suggested, undoing the button on his trousers and pulling out his... huge shaft, wrapping her slender fingers around it as she started to stroke.

Kissing his neck and chest, she gently stroked him as he closed his eyes, still playing with her ass and tits as he leaned back and relaxed.

Taking the initiative to show her appreciation, she kissed her way down his chest, parting her lips and engulfing his fat dick in her warm embrace as she started to suck his cock.

It amused her in truth, the idea of being called to the Kahn's bedroom was a nightmare under Shao Kahn's rule, and here she was... enjoying herself as she pleasured her lord.

Happy subjects were hard-working subjects... and she was pretty happy as she bobbed her head, servicing the god-king that had taken them in.

She could get used to this.

**\- Kuro -**

There are many ways to wake up, sometimes Ophis is standing over my with an empty stare, does she want sex? Does she want cookies? Does she want to be fucked while she eats cookies and gets head-pats, all while making Lilith watch but denying her any involvement? No-one knows but her.

Sometimes, I wake up to my world being invaded by the Infernal Abyss or Outworld. The Infernal Abyss has been quiet lately, but I haven't forgotten about them.

Opening my eyes, I smile at the cosy spot my head is stashed in, resting with my head in Sindel's cleavage as Skarlet and Li both orally pleasure me, Skarlet sucking while Li licks the rest. Sometimes, it's good to be me.

  
Sure, there are plenty of wars and troubles, but really? Can I complain when I get things like this? Always look on the bright side, and the bright side is the horde of naked women around me.

**[The Ancient Art of Punching Shit] – Li Mei [50]**

**Martial Artists will feel drawn to you, maybe they'll want to fight you, maybe they'll want to be your mentor/apprentice... or maybe they'll want you to pump them full of baby-batter so they get a super-child.**

She likes me a lot... surprisingly. Turns out, not being an utter cunt to your subjects makes them like you? Who knew?

**[Kakyoin approves] – Sindel [50]**

**Milf hunting is a time honoured tradition. Girlfriend is being annoying? Fuck her mother. Hated enemy is giving you trouble? Fuck their mother. Works every time. This will make it easier than ever.**

Sindel was impressed at how well I'm handling Outworld and how calm I am compared to the raging warlord that was Shao Kahn, Skarlet was impressed that I was planning on taking Mileena's people from her.

Honestly, being a ruler isn't that hard... if you surround yourself with talented trustworthy people. Serena handles the household, keeping the maids and servants in line, Velvet punishes disobedience and interrogates my enemies, Rose handles the logistics of the entire realm with ease all while building her spy network through every settlement, Erebus is the military general, leading my undead against the invaders.

You can't balance an entire empire on your back, no matter how strong or smart you are, you need trusted advisors.

Turning, I kiss Sindel with a smile.

Hell of a morning.

**\- Later -**

Looking over the model of Outworld I built from my spirits recon, I smile hearing a quiet humming in the corner of the room. Li Mei is serving Sindel today, I've made it clear that she isn't to be abused since Sindel is kinda sociopathic.

Looking back, the tiny girl sitting in the corner of my office/war room waves at me happily.

“What's wrong, Daddy? Do you need someone killing?” Jack asks, hopping around in her seat in excitement.

“Not just yet, honey.” I say, ruffling the loli assassins hair.

Summoning her back was easy enough, she hadn't even noticed that any time had passed.

“Okay...” Jack says, pouting slightly as she twiddles her blades.

  
Moving back to the map, I look over it with a calculating look. I've located the leaders of each and every major faction under Mileena... and I want to do as much damage to her support before the next attack comes.

The Shokans are falling out of favour, both because Mileena favours the Tartakans and because there was a minor civil war and Goro went full final solution on the Centaurs, wiping them out completely. Goro and Sheeva have retreated, taking the Shokan tribes into the wastelands of Outworld, but they are still technically under Mileena's command.

The Tarkatans and Baraka are surrounding her palace... which benefits me since they can't detect spirits that are trying to hide. Reptile and the few Saurians that still exist are in the marshes of Outworld. The Naknadas are barely worth my attention, I just need to kill off the one called the Kollector.

Kano has utterly failed to mention my... gift to his employer or his Black Dragons for that matter.

The Kytinn are in the caves, and the Hive rarely leaves. D'Vorah is their only real contact with the rest of Outworld. The Osh-Tekk... are a problem, too prideful and honourable to switch sides. Might have to kill them all.

The Edenians are split, Rain is saying they should stay loyal to Mileena (because he wants her throne and having Outworld split doesn't suit his desires, gotta remember to kill the half-god and drain him, it won't be easy, but I do have the Godslayer, I figure if I stab it through his heart it'll do the job) and Tanya wants to investigate the rumours of Sindel. Rain's a more natural leader than Tanya, but more people agree with Tanya, so it's deadlocked for now... I'll need to take Sindel to the Edenians to break the deadlock.

So where do I start? Which group should I work on first? I know the perfect way to decide...

“Jack, honey... can you come here a moment?” I ask, bringing up images of each of the targets.

As she hops off her chair, I have to take a moment to remind myself that she's an ancient serial killer, not the adorable child she both looks and acts like... the daggers help.

“What is it, daddy?” she asks, cocking her head slightly. “Is it time to kill now?”

“...Not yet, pick one of these people.” I say calmly, gesturing at the figures of the champions of each race.

  
“To kill?” she asks immediately, making me stop myself from facepalming. “I've never killed something with that many arms before...” she continues, looking at the 'Kollector'.

Huh, that works.

“Do you want to?” I ask, getting a rapid head nod as she imitates a bobble-head. “Well... you've been a good girl, so sure, you can kill it.” I say, patting her head as she beams at me.

**+20 Affection with Jack the Ripper for feeding her bloodlust. [65/100]**

**[Assassins are just Serial Killers that take commissions] – Jack the Ripper [50]**

**Serials Killer feel drawn to you... I'm sure that won't end badly or anything.**

...right.

“Thank you, daddy.” Jack beams up at me, her blades already in her hands.

“I'm going to take you close to him, if you get in and out without being seen, I'll give you a reward... whatever you want.” I say before pausing. “As long as it isn't to kill one of my harem.” I correct, watching her eyes widen in joy.

Taking her hand (after getting her to sheath one of her blades), I swap locations with one of my spirits, sending us both to Outworld, I have spirits tracking almost everyone worth tracking... except those in the Palace because Shang Tsung keeps capturing them and it's annoying to summon them back.

“Can I go kill now, Daddy?” she asks, staring up at me with hopeful eyes.

“Sure thing, sweetie... just be careful, okay?” I say, patting her head as she smiles shyly.

Watching her set off towards the village Kollector is lurking in, I pause. I almost pity him. Almost. I have the spell to recall Jack if things go south, and I'll keep a spirit following her just in case.

As for me... I was going to head out to deal with either the Tarkatans or the Shokans but it seems I'm about to be needed back home...

But what are Earthrealm doing in my swamp? Realm. My Realm.

More importantly... why is Raiden with them? A bunch of soldiers with guns wouldn't even be a threat, Johnny and Cassie's mystical warrior bloodline bullshit aside, but a god? I might need Ophis for this.

His eyes are blue, so this is nice Raiden but that doesn't really explain much, I can't use the timeline as any indicator because Shiro clearly didn't care much about canon when he was making their Verse.

Raiden is the protector of Earthrealm, and I had no plans on invading or attacking Earthrealm so we should have no issues... but I'm not that optimistic.

Raiden, Kitana, Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs, plus a small squad of soldiers... you can tell they are irrelevant since they are all wearing identical uniforms, unlike the 'playable' characters.

They're background characters at best.

Time to find out what the hell they want.

**\- Sonya Blade -**

Seeing the giant wall between them and the tower, she paused, seeing the archers staring down at her. Gesturing at her men to stand down, she approached the wall. She couldn't risk this going south immediately because someone got trigger happy.

They had been travelling through the lava fields of this realm for a while now, and the floating skulls really weren't a good sign for them, not that they attacked, simply flying around them menacingly.

Before she could call out, the gate opened, a heavily armoured being stepped out, pitch-black armour with red inlays covering his hulking body, a large furred cape going down his back.

It didn't take her years of combat experience to realise that he was a threat. He had a casual ease about him, utterly unconcerned as he approached them.

"You are intruding in the lands of my Master, the Overlord Kuro. In any other scenario, you would have been put down already, invaders, but my Master ordered us to stand down. State your purpose here, Earthrealmers, and do so quickly. Only yesterday the forces of Mileena Kahn assaulted us, so we have little patience for invaders." the deep booming voice came out from under his helmet.

Stepping forwards, she got his attention from Raiden who he had been addressing. Raiden had come with them to open the portal, but this was her operation.

“I am General Sonya Blade, of the Earthrealm Special Forces. May I ask your name?” Sonya said diplomatically.

  
“Erebus, the Underworld Monarch. I command my masters undead in defence of his realm. Are you aware that you have brought Outworld's most wanted to our realm, risking inflaming the war even more.” the beast of a man said coldly, his eyes lingering on Kitana as she winced.

Kitana had insisted on joining them to try and get information on Outworld and what had happened since Mileena had chased her out, something the Special Forces knew very little about.

“Normally, I would demand you take her away... but there is someone inside who wishes to see her, so I will forgive this idiotic endangerment.” Erebus rumbled, as Kitana went to speak, he continued ignoring her completely. “Now, your purpose here.”

“I have come to negotiate with the Overlord, and possibly form an alliance against our common enemy of Outworld.” she said quickly as his red eyes seemed to glow slightly, making him pause. She could have sworn they turned from the deep almost blackish red to a lighter colour for a moment before they went back to normal.

“Hm. Yes, I understand my Master.” Erebus said, his tone completely changed. “My Master has heard your request, and he will permit your presence here in his Realm, despite your unannounced arrival. Be warned, neither myself nor the other inhabitants of this Realm will permit any disrespect towards our lord. You are guests here, but not welcome ones.” Erebus warned coldly. “You will follow the path to the tower, you are expected.” Erebus ordered, before he headed back through the gate, walking up the stairs to the top of the wall.

No doubt on guard for more Outworld invasions, which explained why Outworld had given them so little trouble lately. They had been worried about it when they realised Mileena of all people was in charge, but the attacks never came.

"Well... he was nice." Cassie quipped, making Sonya give her a stern look, Cassie straightening up with a nod. This was why she hadn't brought Johnny... he was too carefree, and she couldn't risk him pissing the Overlord off by accident.

Cassie could be just as bad, but she knew when to be serious.

“General Blade, I will not be able to open a portal back to Earthrealm from anywhere but the location where we arrived. If things turn hostile...” Raiden warned as the gates closed behind them, massive thick metal sheet blocking them in.

  
“We won't be able to get away. I know.” Sonya agreed. It had taken over an hour to reach the wall, and it would take two or three more to reach the tower. Even running they wouldn't be able to make it back under attack.

“Lady Cetrion speaks highly of this Overlord, I do not believe that he is a tyrant. The Elder Goddess of Virtue would not approve another Shao Kahn.” Raiden said calmly.

Wasn't that a surprise... the Overlord had the Elder Gods approval in his rule, which meant Raiden wouldn't help them if things went wrong. He could barely decide on his dinner without consulting them first.

"Wait... the Elder Goddess of Light and Life approves of a Necromancer?" Jacqui asked, making them pause.

"Indeed. He has 'permission' to return the dead to life, or unlife, from a being above even the Elder Gods. He is connected to Death itself, the Aspect that powers all Death Gods and every Afterlife. I know not their relation, and I have never met the being simply called Death, but its power far exceeds anything else, even the Titans are no challenge in the face of True Death." Raiden said as she sighed.

Great, another potential threat. Shinnok almost wiped them out, and he was weaker than the Titan, Kronika that stopped his defeat, banishing him to the Netherrealm. They couldn't beat Kronika, and now there was another being above even the Titan? Wonderful.

Things were easier when her biggest concern was punching Shang Tsung in the face and capturing Kano.

Travelling towards the tower, she went over everything she knew as they approached the sky-scraper sized black tower. How the hell was she going to convince the master of an entire realm to share his power?

Clearly, they were winning against Outworld, it was hard to miss the small mountain of Tarkatan corpses they passed, and there were no signs of battle on this side of the wall, meaning Outworld had failed to ever penetrate this far. It was hard with the blackened rock but you could see signs of battle on the other side, but they were all absent on this side.

Not to mention, the walls were pristine, undamaged.

As they reached the tower, she froze seeing a familiar face staring at her.

"M-mother?! What... how?" Kitana stuttered, making the surprisingly young-looking Sindel smile in amusement.

  
“Daughter, it is good to see you unharmed. As for how... the Overlord retrieved my body and returned me to life, not as a Revenant but as a true Edenian. He made me younger, as well... I do believe you are physically older than me now." Sindel said with a teasing smile.

“But... why? Why would he...” Kitana stuttered, showing signs of an imminent mental breakdown.

"To help his war efforts, of course. We intend to remove your sister's Edenian support to make dethroning her easier. He even freed the soul of your true father, Jerrod from the abomination, Ermac's grasp, sending it on to the afterlife." Sindel explained easily. "I am free of Quan Chi's magic, and Shao Kahn's control... and the next Kahn of Outworld, Skarlet, has agreed to free Edenia from Outworld. Soon, daughter... our home will be free again, but we can talk more later... the Overlord is expecting you." Sindel said, turning to Sonya. "I apologise if I am putting you off, my Revenant was a cruel, twisted being." she admitted calmly.

“Understandable... we know more than we ever wanted to about what becoming a Revenant does to the mind.” Sonya said, accepting it...

Jax... Jax had been killed again in a Netherrealm invasion, once again becoming a Revenant. They'd captured him, but without capturing Quan Chi who never left Shinnok's side, all attempts to free him had failed.

“Lady Sindel... could the Overlord bring a Revenant back to life?” Raiden asked almost immediately, making Jacqui and Cassie perk up hopefully... in truth, she did the same. It hurt to leave her old partner locked up like that.

“Ah yes, your monks are still Revenants, aren't they?” Sindel asked, making Raiden flinch slightly, a look of shame and regret on his face. “You would have to ask him, I know not the limits of his powers. I was already dead again by the time he brought me back. Whether he can do the same with an undead Revenant is something only he would know.” Sindel said easily.

“I see, thank you.” Raiden said, straightening up slightly.

"Follow me, the Overlord is waiting." Sindel said, giving Raiden a regal nod.

Pausing, she ordered her men to stand down and stay outside the tower, she had a feeling a few men with guns wouldn't make a difference inside anyway.

Heading into the tower, she was surprised to see the elaborate throne in the main chamber empty, Sindel instead leading them to the stairs.

Following behind, they were led to a large conference room with a large black wooden table in the middle, chairs that probably would cost her monthly wage to buy lining it.

At the head of the table, a teenager sat staring at them, deep red eyes locked onto hers. He was clothed in a regal black and red outfit as he whispered something to the red-haired woman sat next to him.

...okay, the Overlord was a teenager. Didn't see that coming.

“Wait, he's the Overlo-” Cassie started, grunting as Jacqui elbowed her in the side.

“I'm well aware that I'm not exactly what you were expecting...” the Overlord said, his lips twitching, showing just a hint of fangs. “But then, I figured the woman who beat Shinnok so hard mommy had to come and save him would be... well, more.” he deadpanned, making Cassie's lips twitch in amusement, a smile growing on her face.

As she went to reply, a stern glare from Sonya shut her up.

“Please, take a seat.” the Overlord said, gesturing to the seats around the table as Sindel sat next to him.

Waiting for them to sit down, he smiled calmly at them. “As you have realised, I am the Overlord, Kuro Tepes, ruler of this realm. This is Skarlet Kahn, the next ruler of Outworld... once I kick Mileena out of the seat, and this is Queen Sindel, Queen of Edenia... once it is freed from Outworld.” the Overlord introduced.

“My apologies if I am wrong, Overlord Kuro... but you are a Vampire, are you not?” Raiden asked, staring at him.

“Partially. I used to be human, but I am the son of a Vampire, and he turned me recently. Yes, I am as young as I look. I'm also partially a demon due to some... irregularities in my turning process, a Demon Queen fed me her blood while my body was still changing.” Kuro explained easily.

  
“Then you are a son of Outworld?” Raiden asked again, making him laugh slightly.

  
“No, I've only been to Outworld once. I was born on Earth, not Earthrealm, but another Earth. I grew up in New York, but I would be Romanian with my lineage.” he explained casually.

Another Earth? Ignoring how confusing that was, at least she had something to work with now, dealing with someone from Earth, any Earth, was better than dealing with an alien she couldn't relate to.

“I see, my thanks for indulging my curiosity.” Raiden said calmly getting a casual nod from the Overlord.

“Wait... if you're Romanian, why do you have a Japanese first name? And how did a someone in their teens end up ruling a world?” Cassie asked, making Sonya make a note to scold her later.

"My name... well, I honestly don't know. My mother is from central Europe, and my father is Romanian. It has something to do with a prophecy about the Black King, since my name means Black, but I find it best just not to worry about it. I like my name after all. As for how I ended up ruling... it's a long, long story, but I basically created this Realm." Kuro replied smoothly, not bothered by her lack of respect. "Anyway, you didn't come all this way to talk about my name... what brings you to my Realm?" he asked calmly.

Honestly, so far this was going well... she came here expecting Shao Kahn lite, instead she got a frankly gracious and level-headed teen ruler.

Before she could reply, the door opened, making Kuro frown slightly as he turned to it. Raiden gasped in what she almost thought was fear as a child walked in, barely ten with long black hair as she looked around the room with cold eyes, utterly out of place on the child-like face.

“Ophis? Is something wrong?” Kuro asked calmly, turning to the being.

“You... what, what are you?” Raiden asked, standing up.

“...Hungry.” 'Ophis' replied, turning to Kuro as she ignored the rest of the room. “We ran out.” she said with a dull voice, her lip twitching slightly sadly, slight tears forming in her eyes.

“Already? Well, I expected this... I had the maids make more just in case. Give me a moment.” he said calmly, making her tears dry up. Closing his eyes, he waited for a moment as a maid arrived. “Harriet, please take Lady Ophis back to the kitchens, to the stash of treats I had prepared for her.” Kuro said kindly, getting a curtsey.

“Of course, My Lord. This way, Lady Ophis... your sweets are waiting for you.” the maid said calmly, luring the being away.

“Sorry about that, Ophis isn't the most socially adept.” Kuro said calmly as Raiden regained some colour.

“What... is she? Her power is beyond mine, perhaps even beyond the Elder Gods.” Raiden asked quickly making his lips twitch.

“Ophis, and her daughter Lilith, are the Infinite Dragon Gods. They both live here. No, I don't know why her preferred form is that of a child when she's literally ageless, and Yes, she was really going to cry if I didn't have cookies prepared for her. Woe be to however comes between the Dragon Gods and their chocolatey treats. She's killed people for less... much, much less.” Kuro deadpanned. “But let us move on, you were about to tell me why you came here?”

“Of course, to start with... I wanted to see if you were open to a defensive alliance between Earthrealm and your Realm against Outworld, at least while it's under Mileena's control, Netherrealm and any other realm that wishes to wage war.” Sonya explained making Kuro's eyebrow arch. Kuro looked... noble, like a king of old. Even with his youth, he looked like he was born to rule, it was in the way he held himself. “To be clear... Skarlet Kahn, do you plan to wage war as the next Kahn of Outworld?” she asked the red-haired woman, catching the way the three held a silent conversation before Skarlet turned to her.

"I do not, or at least I don't intend to start wars. Defending my realm is another thing entirely." Skarlet confirmed. "I have no interest in attacking Earthrealm, if that is what you are asking."

“What is in this for you?” Kitana interrupted, staring at Kuro making Skarlet's eyes narrow, before she calmed, glancing at Kuro.

Huh, they were holding hands under the table.

“What do you get out of freeing Edenia, out of dethroning Mileena?”

"Two new thrones." Kuro admitted with a causal smile. "I am marrying both Skarlet and Sindel, and while I will leave the ruling of their realms to them, all three will be part of a single Empire. I will be King of Edenia, Emperor of Outworld and the Overlord at the same time. In truth, I have some similarities with Shao Kahn, ambition being the main one, but merging the realms was short-sighted of him, I intend to build an empire of realms, each with its own ruler... if anyone attacks one of our realms, they'll be declaring war on an empire of battle-ready realms." Kuro explained easily.

“An empire, with you at the top of it?” Kitana pointed out.

“Don't be so belligerent, daughter. Lord Kuro is a great man, and I support his ambition. Edenia will be free, ruled by me... but Shao Kahn's conquest proved that it needed more protection, and Argus, our guardian god, has long since been slain. As King, Kuro will have the power of three realms to defend our home with.” Sindel said scoldingly.

  
“But mother...” Kitana started again, making Sindel smile.

  
“But what? He is a fine man, I have no objections to marrying the man granted me a second chance at true life. He is a merciful ruler, his people prosper. This is my choice, and I have made my decision.” Sindel assured her, making Kitana relax slightly.

Honestly, she wasn't interested in this family squabble... but the idea that Outworld would just not be a problem any more, that she was interested in. Even with the barrier, there was a chance that Outworld could send small forces to Earthrealm as it would only prevent full invasions, so the idea of Outworld under Kuro's rule was far preferable to it being ruled by Mileena.

As long as they were being honest about not being interested in Earthrealm.

"We are." Kuro added to her, making her eyes widen. "No, I wasn't reading your mind... I didn't need to, you had it written on your face. I don't blame you, you are the General in charge of protecting Earthrealm, Erebus is just as paranoid. I've lived on earth... which is why I know it would be nearly impossible to conquer, with that many countries and different cultures earth would be almost impossible to hold on to, and you'd be dealing with rebellions and wars non-stop." Kuro explained, making her lips twitch.

He wasn't wrong. It would explain some things... he had a unique understanding of Earth that none of the other Realm's rulers would have. Sindel and Skarlet were clearly following his lead.

Getting an alliance with one realm would be great... getting into an alliance with an empire of united realms would be amazing. Earthrealm had been fighting alone since this all began.

“As for the alliance, I do believe you are at war with Netherrealm at the moment, correct?” Kuro asked, making her nod.

“Shinnok took his defeat poorly, he's been attacking Earthrealm regularly.” she confirmed.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I'm ready to start a war with a God, certainly not one with a Titan's protection... If Netherrealm joins Outworld in attacking my realm things could become... difficult." Kuro admitted wisely. "Still, I have plans in motion to de-fang Mileena. It's certainly possible for an Alliance between us... still, there's something else, isn't there? Something you haven't mentioned yet.” Kuro pointed out, making her wince ever so slightly.

“I had hoped to arrange the Alliance first... but yes, there is. We would like permission to use the Artifact that is putting off so much power to create a barrier around Earthrealm, protecting us from any more full invasion.” Sonya admitted, again spotting the silent conversation between the three.

“It's called the Eye of Magnus or the Tower Heart, and it cannot leave this Realm.” Kuro said sternly. “My Realm relies on it for its prosperity and growth.”

“That would not be necessary, Lord Kuro.” Raiden assured him quickly. “I could create the barrier by linking Earthrealm and this Realm with the Elder Gods assistance, allowing the Tower Heart to power the barrier from this world. Lady Cetrion has already agreed to assist in this effort.”

“Hmm, how much power would this take?” Kuro asked, his face softening slightly. She made a note of the slightly darkened cheeks on her god-daughter Jacqui as he smiled again. Wouldn't that be fun to explain to Jax when he was brought back?

“An immense amount... which would barely amount to one percent of your artifacts output.” Raiden admitted making Kuro pause, seemingly deep in thought.

“I... require some time to consider this, and to speak with my advisors. We will take a break for now.” he said after a moment, moments later some maids entered the room. “You have travelled far, and I will not be called a poor host. Go with the maids, there is a banquet in the dining hall, I will have them tell you when I am ready to continue.” Kuro said calmly, at least it wasn't a straight no.

If anything she was impressed at his reticence.

Following the maids, she noticed Raiden follow after Kuro, Jacqui hesitating to do the same before she followed Sonya instead.

"So... that went well? I think? Nice guy for a dude who lives in a giant spiky tower." Cassie joked.

“Hm, he is. Surprisingly reasonable, this went about as well as we could have hoped.” Sonya admitted as they were lead to a large hall, a banquet lined up as promised.

“Well, hello... I could get used to this.” Cassie laughed, helping herself to a slice of cake as Sonya rolled her eyes. Taking a bite, her eyes widened slightly. “Damn this is good... it's good to be Overlord, I guess.”

She could see Kitana talking to Sindel in the corner, a small smile on Kitana's face.

Spotting her soldiers being led in, she gave them a stern glare.

“Yes, I can see the alcohol... and if any of you touch it, I'll make your lives a misery.” she promised as her men set upon the banquet like a horde of locusts, seeing some sheepish looks as they moved away from the drinks section.

Idiots, the lot of them.

**\- Kuro -**

"A moment of your time, Lord Kuro?" Raiden asked, making me pause, nodding to Skarlet to go on ahead.

I've already had Isis run the numbers, and Raiden was wrong... it would take about 0.3% of the Tower Hearts power, not 1%. That's nothing, inconsequential. But if I make it seem like it's a big decision I can get more out of them for it... and positive relations with Earthrealm is nothing to turn my nose up at. Besides, Raiden and the Elder Gods having a positive image of me can only be useful in the long run. That alone is worth it. I never played MK11, died before I got a chance, but I've managed to gather quite a lot of information regardless through my spirits (and some subtle mind delving)

“Of course, Lord Raiden. Is there something I can do for you?” I ask calmly, sensing the hope within him. Liu Kang and Kung Lao, huh?

“My thanks, I wish to know if the method you used to return Queen Sindel to life can be used on Revenants as well.” he asked quickly, hmm, this Raiden is the more relaxed one, not the hard-ass from the end of MK10.

I have no trouble showing him the respect he deserves, he is a god, after all.

Pausing, I go over my spells mentally.

“Not at the moment, but it would be fairly trivial to alter my spell to do so.” I say, my White Magic Resurrection could do it.

“Then I would plead with you to assist me in saving those who I got killed. I will pay whatever price you desire, but Kung Lao and Liu Kang are like sons to me, I cannot leave them in Quan Chi and Shinnok's foul grasp.” Raiden swore making me pause

“I can do so... if you first capture them, I don't plan on attacking Netherrealm myself any time soon, after all... as for my payment.” I trail off. “I would like a vial of the Jinsei essence.” I say after a moment, making his eyes widen.

“The Jinsei is sacred, the very life force of Earthrealm... but a single vial would not damage or corrupt the source.” Raiden reasons, pausing. “May I ask what you desire it for?”

“I want to see if I can recreate it here, to make a version for this realm, but I need information to work with.” I admit.

“I see... I must consult with the Elder Gods, but if they do not object, I accept, Lord Kuro.” Raiden says calming slightly at my reasoning.

Heh, a pleasure doing business with you.

“Now if you'll excuse me...” I trail off, getting a deep nod as he goes to join the others.

Heading up to my bedroom, I pause as I see the person standing on my balcony, looking out over my kingdom. My Tower informed me I had a visitor.

The bald... human turns to me with piercing blue eyes, wearing a white, black and gold dress as parts of her body glow ethereally.

**Kronika, The Titan of Time **

**LVL – ???**

**Faction – None**

**Role – Titan**

**Race – Titan**

**Thoughts about you – ???**

**Unique Skill – Control over Time**

**Reputation – ???**

"Lady Kronika? What brings you to my realm?" I ask cautiously, knowing this is a fight I can't win. A bald woman who could swat me like a fly showing up in my bedroom? Is this going to become a thing?

**\- Kronika -**

Staring at the... lynchpin holding the Multiverse together for a moment, she thought about what she was going to say.

She could see the past, present and every possible future, and as she made eye contact with him, she saw his cold red eyes watching as she and her daughter knelt before him in chains. Herself, the very titan of time itself, on her knees, chained to his throne as she orally pleasured him to save her own life, staring up at him with hatred as he smirked down at her.

Cetrion drained of all her powers for trying to stop his control over the dead and halt his conquest of the Netherrealm, kept as a trophy to warn other gods, her holes defiled.

  
Shinnok's head on a spike in the throne room below, her and Cetrion in chains at his feet as gods and kings came to the Overlord to swear fealty or plead for his assistance, her Hourglass in his grasp. Death watching with cold entertainment as she toyed with Shinnok's soul.

She had tried changing the past, to stop him from being born, to prevent him from gaining power...it always failed, his life was time-locked, and she couldn't do anything to change it. In the end, she would find herself broken before him, with a choice. Beg for her life and enslave herself to him, or simply die, Death ripping out her soul.

She could only change the future by affecting the present, it was a new form of weakness she was unused to.

She'd advised Cetrion to not be antagonistic towards him, she'd even gone back through Cetrion's timeline to meld her personality slightly to stop any conflicts between them.

As her power flashed, she saw the changed future, Cetrion and Kuro intertwined on the bed mere feet away from her, her daughter moaning in passion and lust as she rode her lover.

Cetrion would survive, Kuro's rise could not be halted, and Cetrion would find her place in his future pantheon, aside many other goddesses as they helped him manage his ever-growing empire.

She would not let her children die, her own death was preferable to that.

Shinnok would be the real problem, he was too prideful, and he would fight Death's control over him in time, his confidence returning slowly.

“I have come with a truce and an offer.” Kronika explained making his eyebrows rise, the mind that would see a thousand worlds submit racing.

“A truce? I wasn't aware that we were fighting?” Kuro asked as she stepped towards him.

_'On your knees, 'Titan'' Kuro said with a growing smirk as she obeyed, dropping to her knees before him with a defeated look in her eyes. 'Say it.' he ordered, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him._

“_I... submit, Lord Kuro. You win.” Kronika said weakly, Death's cold laughter filling the room._

_'Was that so hard?" he mocked, his hand going to his bottoms as he extracted his shaft, slapping it onto her face as she forced herself not to react as the thick dick was rubbed across her face, the tip prodding at her lips. 'Words are cheap... time to prove your loyalty.' Kuro said as she parted her lips, allowing the meaty shaft to slide into her mouth. _

"We are not, but I have come to stop a conflict which could occur." she admitted, summoning her 'peace offering', keeping her expression blank as the taste of his cum flooded her mouth. Her powers barely obeyed her when it came to Kuro.

Placing the large body on the ground, she saw the way his eyes widened, plans forming in his mind. She'd just sped up Outworld's conquest considerably.

“Shao Kahn... in the flesh.” Kuro said, a hint of greed in his tone.

“His body was destroyed by the Elder Gods, but retrieving it was easy enough for one with control over time. I simply require you to stop your pet dragon god from slaying my child, Shinnok.” she explained, Shinnok would attack here if things were left as they were... or Kuro would invade the Netherrealm, either way, Shinnok would be torn to pieces by the one called Ophis for inconveniencing them.

“I see... if he attacks me, I will show no mercy.” Kuro warned, making her nod calmly.

“I will prevent Shinnok from doing so.” Kronika promised. “I would do anything to protect my children.” she said calmly, her face a statue as the feeling of something penetrating her untouched vagina ran through her body. Neither Cetrion or Shinnok were born the same way mortals were, she had no experience in the sexual arts... other than what she was forced to see in the future.

"Then I will happily accept, I might have to fight the Netherrealm in the future, but I will stop Ophis from killing Shinnok if he does not invade my realm." Kuro agreed.

“_I have to admit, I didn't see this coming.” Kuro said, watching her remove her dress as she approached him._

“_The future is locked, even I cannot change it... the Hourglass was always meant to be yours, as was I.” Kronika admitted, falling to her knees in front of him. “All that is left is for you to claim them.”_

Damn the Creator for forcing this fate on her.

“Then I will leave you, for now.” Kronika said calmly, ignoring the way her tongue tried to move against a phantom shaft.

Using her powers, she jumped back eons, she had something else to change as well.

Going back to the moment of Shinnok's creation, she paused. Shinnok's defeat was a locked point in time, she couldn't stop him from coming into conflict with Kuro... but she could change the outcome slightly.

  
Reforming Shinnok's body, she smiled. Shinnok would fall, but that didn't have to be the end.

_Eyeing the sword held lazily in the Overlord's grasp, she trembled, realising finally the danger she was in, her white eyes widening in horror as she fell to her firm ass, only covered by a black thong._

_'Wait! I surrender! You win... the Netherrealm is yours.” Shi said, seeing her bloody wounds not healing from the cuts the blade had placed along her pale, almost porcelain skin, her long white hair dirtied as she backed away from him, her back hitting a pillar as Kuro approached her. “There is no reason to kill me, I am beaten.” she reasoned, staring into his cold red eyes._

“_And leave you around to threaten me in the future?” Kuro scoffed._

“_I... I submit, please bind me! My power is yours to command, my body is yours to use. Please... don't kill me.” the Elder God of Death, Darkness and Corruption pleaded._

Shi would grow happy under him... in time, and she would live.

  
And when both her children were under a single being, she too would join them.

**\- Kuro - **

Huh.

Well, that was... weird? Strange? Nothing like what I expected?

Hearing someone knock on my door, I stash Shao Kahn's body away for later and call for them to come in as I look over my kingdom with a smile. From here I can see Spree, and if I use some of the features of the Tower I can even see just about anywhere. I can change the balcony view from it's normal to just about anywhere through a form of viewing magic, right now I have it watching over the new town.

Neo Sun Do is doing well already, they've moved in and gotten settled in quickly.

“Overlord, I apologise for intruding.” Sonya says as she enters. “I wanted to speak with you in private.” she says as she comes to the balcony. I've been up here for a while, in truth... keeping them waiting on purpose to put them on edge. Can't say I'm surprised that Sonya is the impatient type.

“Very well, I was simply... in thought.” I admit calmly. “What brings you here?”

"I... wanted to make it clear how much getting you to agree to let us power the barrier with your Tower Heart means, not just to me but to all of Earthrealm. I don't know what your earth is like, but ours is being battered by invasions. Millions died in the last attempt by the Netherrealm, the total deaths from all the countless battles are over a billion... and we finally have a way to stop that, we can deal with infiltrators sneaking in, it's what the Special Forces was made for, but the endless invasions are wearing us down... and we will lose, sooner or later." Sonya admits, I can sense her dislike of showing weakness like this, acknowledging that Earthrealm isn't the strongest.

“I can understand your point, but the moment I put that barrier up everyone who wants to invade you would instead be invading me. I've checked with my expert...” Isis. “The barrier can be put around one world, if it's being used to send power to another world it can't be used to make a barrier around my world since there would be a gap in the defences from where the power is being sent to Earthrealm.” I say making her wince. I'd need Divine Proficiency Wardcrafting to be able to make a barrier around my Realm while sending power to Earthrealm at the same time. I could put a barrier around Outworld and Edenia as well, but not this realm as long as any other barriers are active. “You'd be using my realm as a shield to protect yours.” I say calmly. "That's not an equal alliance." I point out, making her sigh.

Honestly, I'm going to do it anyway... at least I'm going to put the barrier around Edenia and outworld, so any invaders are forced here... and I'm going to change this first area some more so the invaders have far further to travel to reach the tower. I want absolute control over any and all invaders, adding one more Realm is nothing, but I'm not mentioning that.

"No... no, it's not." Sonya admits, visibly preparing herself. Oh?

**\- Sonya -**

They had little to offer Kuro for the barrier, and they were asking a lot... she needed to make sure he agreed, billions of lives were at stake in the long run.

Which meant she had to use any and all weapons in her arsenal.

"But you aren't completely against it, are you?" she asked, moving closer to him. "If you were, you would have banished us by now." she pointed out, making him smile slightly.

“No, I'm not completely against it, but I'm not particularly for it either.” Kuro admitted.

“Then... perhaps we could have a more private negotiation session, to give me a chance to convince you of the benefits of a... close alliance with Earthrealm.” Sonya said, her hand resting on Kuro's arm as he gave her an amused look, his eyes growing heavy with lust.

“Oh? Well... I must admit this is... unexpected.” Kuro said as she moved closer to him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"For the protection of Earthrealm, I'd do... anything." she said, as seductive as she could. This was wrong, he was younger than her daughter... but she'd seen the way his eyes lingered on her during the talks, he did the same to Cassie, Jacqui and Kitana as well... but he seemed mostly focused on her, she could feel him watching her ass as she went to the banquet. He wanted her, and she needed his help.

If fucking him would help her cause, that's what she'd do.

Special Forces motto was practically, do whatever it took to get the job done... even if it probably didn't mean this.

**\- Bonus Scene – What's DLC? - **

In the depths of the mountains surrounding the Lava Fields, a portal opens, a dark blue tear in the very fabric of time opening, scorching the ground and melting the rock as a figure appears.

Rising to her feet, she scanned the surroundings with a blank face, her naked body unaffected by the icy winds.

Spotting the tower in the distance, she scanned it.

  
“Orders confirmed. Target confirmed. All threats to the Empire and the Creator will be terminated.” her empty voice said, another smaller portal opening, tossing out a warded capsule.

Retrieving her weapons and gear, the Terminator headed down the mountain with perfect precision, never losing her footing as she walked down the rocky slopes.

**\- In Orbit above Kuro's Realm -**

Scanning the planet below, the helmeted alien read the readings with a growing sense of joy. Humans made for some of the best hunts, their ingenuity made them worthy prey.

This one was a superior breed of human called... a vampire. Faster, Stronger, Smarter, its fanged skull would make an excellent addition to her collection.

Turning, she spoke in her alien language to her small clan, the hunt was on.

**\- Outworld Caves -**

Awakening from its long sleep, the jet-black skinned alien creature looked over its vacant nest. It didn't know how it found its way to this land, but it needed to repopulate its nest.

Fortunately, this one was a unique breed of Xenomorph, unlike any other Queen, it could repopulate the nest easily without abducting other species... it merely needed to find a worthy male specimen to supply the seed.

Leaving its empty nest behind, it crawled along the walls as it started the search, it's instincts pulling it towards an abandoned village, and a glowing portal.

**\- Outworld Plains -**

Looking over the 'Outworld' a woman with a painted face grinned wildly, this would be fun. As she pictured all the fun she'd have here, she cackled to herself, there wasn't a bat here to ruin her fun either.

“Miss J? What's so funny? Puddin?” her sidekick asked as she laughed louder, the two hyenas joining her in her laughter.

**Authors Note: Yup, Sindel is blaming everything evil she did on Quan Chi and Shao Kahn, it's not like the Kahn's still around to call her out on it. The 'I'm definitely not evil' Defence since Kitana has no idea who really killed King Jerrod at this point. Oh, I did evil stuff? Shao Kahn made me do it. No, it wasn't me, it was evil undead me.**

**Yes, she's acting out of character... but she's just acting to lower Kitana's guard.**

**All the DLC characters for MK are included, and some others that fit in the same theme as MK's usual DLC choices (horror villains mostly)**

**Three Recommendations this time, all on FF.**

**Through the Multiverse, I Shall Walk by Tabris the 17th Angel. A Tokyo Ghoul Gamer fic.**

**Play The Game Differently by Mirlnir. A Highschool DxD Gamer fic with a Fem Protag.**

**What's so wrong with being bad? by DragLuard, a One Piece fic.**


	25. Two for one

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 22: Two for one**

"So... do you come here often?" Jean asks, amusement in her tone as we sit down in her bedroom, having led me here with a light blush. She's not dressed revealingly... but I think her white shirt and black trousers are a size or two smaller than usual, sticking to her body tightly.

She's sat on her bed, and I am in a chair I've taken from her desk.

“First time, possibly the first of many.” I drawl, making her laugh.

“We will see... but you might be right.” Jean admits, playing with the top button of her shirt. “So, how does this usually go? You're the expert here.” she asks.

"If you mean sex, it's different with each girl... if you mean this whole breeding for the good of the mutant race, you're the second girl, and I don't think you'd enjoy being tied to a bed as your kinky older sister watches so my 'experience' isn't much help there." I admit making her beautiful green eyes widen, a laugh leaving her.

“You've been having fun at Massachusetts, huh?” she asks with a giggle, undoing a single button, I can see a hint of her red bra as she plays with the second.

“Well, I've been having fun everywhere. So, I'm curious... why would you volunteer for this?” I ask, making her pause. “Aren't you dating someone from Midtown? Duncan or something like that?

“I... it's complicated. And no, I dumped him. I'm officially single again as off last Friday.” Jean says, not looking particularly sad about it. “He was nice at first, turned out to be a douchebag.” she admits.

“And Scott? He's glowered at me every time we have spoken.” I point out, watching her wince slightly.

"We haven't dated, if that's what you're asking." she admits, undoing the second button, her chest bursting free as the third one fails to hold it back with the lack of support, her plain red bra covering her ample bosom as she pulls the shirt off and tosses it away, blushing an adorable shade of red. "Sorry, I don't actually have any sexy bras." she admits quickly, as if the plain bra could actually take away from the beautiful sight in front of me. "Anyway... what I do is none of Scott's business, we are teammates, nothing more." she says.

“Right... unrequited crush, then? Doesn't quite answer why you'd offer yourself up for this...” I say as she smiles.

"No, it doesn't... do you know that I've felt almost everything you've done to your 'girls', at least while you're in the school?" Jean asks, standing up and unbuttoning her trousers, sliding them down her legs, a small red thong matching her bra. "I can't really control my telepathy, and I get drawn to strong emotions. Every touch with Rogue, every kiss with Kitty, every quickie with Ellie. Earlier I could taste you in my mouth as Yukio sucked you off in the changing room, I could feel Ellie's arousal and pleasure as you and Yukio toyed with her during class... even when you're away, Rogue, Kitty and even Professor Munroe are thinking back to your touch, fantasising about it. My nights are filled with their wet dreams, you know what Yukio dreamed off last night?" she asks. "Her wedding with Ellie, only for you to show up and fuck Ellie on the altar, her wedding night tied to a wall watching you make Ellie yours."

"Yeah... those two are fun." I say with a chuckle."So, you're bored with the second hand?" I ask, making her smirk. "Somehow, I doubt that's everything."

“A bit, it certainly made me interested to see what it feels like in person... but you're right, it wouldn't have been enough for me to sign up for this. Another part of it is the memories of your more... innocent moments with them, cuddling with Rogue, kisses with Kitty. They really care for you... and you seem to return their feelings. I... I'm lonely, even with Duncan I never had a connection with him as strong as the one you and Rogue made after a couple of days. I'm Miss Popular... and all I really have are acquaintances.” Jean admits, reaching back her hands pausing for a moment before she undoes her bra, letting it fall to the floor, her perfectly perky tits bouncing free as her blush travels down her neck. “Watching Rogue, Kitty, Ellie and Yukio go from classmates to close friends in a single day made me start to think... I wanted that, I wanted to join in, and watching you and Rogue be so... comfortable together made me jealous.”

“Seriously?” I ask, surprised.

"Seriously... I don't think you and Rogue realise how close you are. There are dozens of tiny things you do, holding hands in class... when she isn't groping you, little kisses as your hellos and goodbyes, the way she leans into your touch without thinking about it... I dated Duncan to try and be a normal girl for a while, but we dated for months, and we never did any of that, leaning into him was an invitation for him to get handsy, if I held his hand in class he'd guide it to his crotch. Even the other couples in Midtown don't seem as close as you two... and I realised I wanted that. I compared you and Duncan as boyfriends, and he came up inadequate. The furthest we ever went, no matter what he's told people, is I gave him a blowjob once, he refused to return the favour, and half the school knew by the next day... he never got so much as an unenthusiastic handjob after. You don't brag, you don't boast, and you certainly aren't shy about making sure your partner has the time of their life. I can't read your mind, but I don't need to be able to read your thought to see you really care about your girls... even if you always seem to want more. If... we do this, will you treat me like you do the others?" she asks, hesitating as she looks into my eyes with surprising vulnerability.

"If that is what you want, of course, I will." I say easily. I mean it too, Ellie and Yukio don't need that kind of affection, they get it from each other, so our relationship is more physical. Rogue needs that kind of affection in her life, and so does Kitty (not that she's admitted it yet), so that's what I give them.

“Then I made the right choice.” Jean says easily, rising up and hooking her thumbs into the side of her thong, pulling it down exposing a slightly wet pussy, freshly shaven. “Besides, how many people can say they helped save their race? Sure, I think I would have preferred a few more years before motherhood, but the Professor has promised that there will be people to help raise our children, I intend to be a good mother, but the help will be appreciated. I plan on going to college, then university after I graduate, and having a support group to help look after our child while I'm in class and you're... doing whatever you do will be nice. Don't get me wrong... running around in spandex playing hero is fun, but it's not exactly a long-term plan.” she says with a smirk.

Clicking my fingers, I unequip my clothes making her eyes widen before she laughs.

"Show off..." she giggles, her eyes moving down to my already erect shaft. "Hm, you can control its size, can't you? It's bigger when you're with Yukio but smaller with Rogue..."

“Yeah, I have some control over it.” I admit, Yukio's a freak so making it bigger isn't enough to put her off, while Rogue is eager but still inexperienced.

"Make it... about two inches bigger, and a little thicker. I've thought long and hard about how I want my first time to be." she says, walking towards me with a sway to her hips. Following her orders, I start to call on my Incubi nature, going from eight inches to ten and a half. "Perfect, now... do you mind me taking the lead?" she asks. "I think I know exactly how I want this to go."

“Sure, do as you like.” I say, cutting off as she closes the distance, kissing me roughly, her hand running through my hair. Without really thinking about it, I cast touch of pleasure and enhance feelings, hearing her moan against my lips as her tongue plunders my mouth. Normally, I do the plundering... but she's surprisingly forceful.

Breaking the kiss, she pulls me towards the bed, spinning us around and simply pushing me onto it.

Blushing despite the devilish smirk on her face, she moves away for a moment, coming back with a pair of fluffy red handcuffs.

“You tend to just... dominate Ellie and Yukio, not to mention playing with Storm's body however you want as she submits... but this time, I'm in charge.” Jean says, bright red at the amused smirk on my face. “Yes, I know you could break these easily.” she admits as she binds my hands to the bedposts.

"BDSM on the first date? And I thought Yukio was kinky." I drawl as she sits on my legs, kissing me again.

"She is, but she doesn't have a monopoly on kinkiness... so many men fantasise about having power over me, having me on my knees servicing them... I've seen that image, so many times I just don't care any more, being the sub doesn't do anything for me... and Scott has ruined loving gentle sex for me by dreaming about it nightly. So, I want to be in charge for once." Jean admits, taking my shaft in her hand with a smirk as she starts to gently stroke it.

“Works for me... it's not my usual fare, but I'm not shy about letting the reins go to someone else for once.” I say with a return smirk.

“Good boy...” she says, moving forwards so her knees are at each side of my head. “Now, put that tongue to work... do a good job and I might even return the favour.” she says with a cold smile despite her blushing face and embarrassment.

Well... if that's what my 'mistress' wants...

As she fully sits on my face, I happily go to work, my tongue lengthening with a touch of Incubus magic as I latch my mouth onto her dripping slit.

“G-good... oh, Fuck... it's so much better in person... G-good boy... pleasure your Mhmmm-Mistress.” Jean moans out, her hands running through my hair as she stares down at me, her face flushed with pleasure.

A first-timer, trying to dominate an incubus? She's mistaken all her mental voyeurism for actual experience, and that was a mistake.

I believe the right term here would be... Power-bottom. Even with my hands bound, I have her writhing around above me in a mere moment, her attempts at being at playing the mistress vanishing as her moans fill the room.

"O-Ooohh fuck... w-why does it feel so good?" Jean moans, holding herself up by the headboard as pleasure rushes through her body. Why? It's probably the twelve-inch long tongue vibrating inside her at a guess.

Her first orgasm crashes into her with the force of a charging Juggernaut, and feeling my pride as an Incubus on the line, I don't let up as her words fall away to endless moans and screams of pleasure. Did she really think she could handle me on her first time? I doubt she's ever had more than her fingers or a toy inside her, and neither can compare to the tongue of an incubus.

Several minutes and four climaxes later, she manages to pull away from me with some effort, her face flushed, her hair messy and sweat coating her body, giving her a healthy gleam as she pants.

“G-good... w-well done.” she pants out, staring down at my smirking face as she moves down my body, holding herself just above my shaft. “Well... at least I don't need to worry about being too dry.” she quips, staring down at her soaked thighs.

Lowering herself, the bellend of my shaft presses against her soaked lower lips, and with a deep breath, she slams herself down taking all ten inches to the hilt as another moan fills the room.

Her mind has grown more accustomed to the pleasure, and she only takes a minute to start moving, her hips rolling as her pert breasts bounce in my face... I have to resist the urge to break my handcuffs and play with them as her pleasured groans flood my ears.

“O-oh... fuck... I s-should have... Mhmmm... dragged you to bed on the first night.” Jean moans out making me grin proudly. I am the best at what I do, and what I do is fucking sexy. “S-something's... coming.” she moans, cumming again?

As she screams, her hair bursts into flames, her eyes glowing and wings of flames forming behind her.

**The Phoenix, Aspect of Life**

**LVL – ???**

**Faction – None (Divine Being)**

**Role – The Aspect of Life and Resurrection**

**Race – Primordial Being**

**Thoughts about you – ???**

**Unique Skill – Control over Life**

**Affection – 10**

...Oh.

Something's coming? Really Jean?

“**Hello, Kuro.” **The cold but amused voice of my employer says, making me glance at the chair I was sat on before, Death watching with amusement as the Phoenix rides me with an ethereal moan.

“H-Hey?” I say, making her giggle, Jean just went from being tight and warm to almost as tight as Ophis while feeling like a literal furnace, the immense pleasure turning the tables on me completely. On the Ophis scale of tightness, she'd be a 0.8.

“**Oh, don't mind me... I'm just here with your reward for sending another target to me, indirectly or not. Your plot with the one called Francis Castle has proven its worth, and he sent the Hand leader Bakuto screaming to the void, I grabbed his soul when the 'Punisher' ended his life with a small mountain of explosives. It was highly entertaining.” **Death admits easily. **“I expanded your Reap to work for your agents as well, an agent of you is an agent of mine after all.”**

“W-well... that's good?” I ask, trying not to look into the glowing eyes of the Phoenix as her hips slam into mine, the bed shaking from the impact.

“**You are wasting your limited time amongst the mortals, Sister.” **The Phoenix says, making Death laugh outright.

“**Look who is talking... you are almost as limited as me, and you're using your time in the mortal realm to get a good fucking, you slut.” **Death mocks, getting only a smirk from Jean's face.

“**With a host, I have far more time than you, you should try it.” **The Phoenix points out, moaning slightly as she rides me with immense force. **"Besides, I am the Aspect of Life and Birth, I am simply assisting my Host in her desire to carry this one's child." **

“**What host could take me without rotting? What body could hold my power and not be turned to ash?” **Death scoffs. **“And that's just an excuse, Sister.”**

“**Hm, as if you haven't spent your days playing with yourself as you watch your agent plough his way through the world.” **Phoenix adds, making Death shrug.

**"It is better entertainment than I usually have." **Death adds before she moves.

Well, moves is the wrong word, she is simply in the seat one minute and behind the Phoenix in the next, her naked body covered by Jean's as she reaches around and gropes her sisters hosts breasts, making her moan.

“**Listen to you... moaning like a cheap whore. If you wanted to borrow my agent, you could have just asked... I'm sure Kuro wouldn't mind using you like the dumb slut you are.” **Death mocks, pinching her nipples as she nibbles on Jean's neck. **“Sorry to get your hopes up, my agent... you wouldn't survive a session with me, not yet, let along a threesome with my sister.” **Death teases, her other hand moving to play with Jean's clit. **“I just need to put my slutty sister in her place. She's always liked playing with other peoples things.”**

“You do that.” I groan out, finally losing my patience I got to break the handcuffs, before the cold metal digs into my wrists, looking back I give Death a dirty look at the blackened metal, the same colour as my Death Chains.

“**Go on, cum for us... fill my sister up with your seed...” **Death whispers, her voice easily heard over the Phoenixes moans.

I wish I could say I did it to go along with her, but the immense heat around my shaft is outright otherworldly and I couldn't last much longer inside her anyway. Thrusting up, my seed spurts into her vaginal tunnel, flooding into her vulnerable womb. I haven't sued my fertility spell, but somehow I don't think it matters.

The Phoenix cums with me, a primal scream hurting my enhanced ears as flames wreck Jeans room.

**+10 Affection with the Phoenix for getting her and her host pregnant [20/100]**

**+20 Affection with Jean for being her baby daddy [60/100]**

**[Strong, Independent Woman] – Jean Grey (The Phoenix) [50]**

**She might not need no man... but that doesn't mean she doesn't want one. Strong, Independent Women will see you as a worthy partner.**

The flames die down, and the glow of Jean's eyes starts to fade, but not before she places a searingly hot kiss on my lips, something rushing through my body as the glow finally fades, Jean simply passing out.

**[Minor Blessing of Life]**

**You have gained the respect and attention of the Aspect that rules over Life, the Phoenix.**

**Healing and Fire Magic will be more effective and easier to upgrade. **

**Gods of Life and Resurrection will recognise your position as a chosen of their Master **

“**I do believe you're the first person to be blessed by Life and Death.” **Death adds, suddenly wearing a cloak over her body to stop me from seeing anything, a teasing smirk on her face. **“And of course, your prize for sending Bakuto to me, even if he was a minor target.” **She adds, pulling something out from under her robe and placing it on my sweat-covered chest.

A small bone-white face mask shaped like a skull. Interesting... which Hassan are you

“**Goodbye, my agent.” **Death says, leaning down and kissing me lightly, her lips ice cold... and yet, still alluring as she vanishes.

As the chains disappear, I stuff the mask away and check on Jean, she's... utterly out of it. Exhausted but not harmed as far as I can tell.

**Hassan of the Cursed Arm's Mask (Catalyst) added to inventory**

It takes a few minutes (plus some White Magic to help with her exhaustion) for her to wake up, and as she does she goes bright red.

“Are you...” I start.

“I'm fine... I'm- as fine as I can be with the aspect of Life in my head at least.” she says, frowning slightly at something. “That's going to take some getting used to... sorry, that must have been surprising.” she says kindly.

“A bit, yeah... you sure you're alright?” I ask making her smile.

  
“We've... come to an agreement, I'm pregnant by the way, a daughter according to Phoenix.” Jean says, a smile on her face as her hand comes to rest on her stomach. “I... want to do more, to go again, but... I need to go and have some... words with Xavier.” Jean says, her smile becoming slightly malicious as she climbs on me, looking around her destroyed room. “If you're gonna destroy my stuff every time, you aren't taking over next time.” she grumbles to herself as she opens her trashed wardrobe, pulling a skirt and t-shirt out that had been spared the flames.

Pulling them on, she returns and kisses me passionately, her lips having a heat to them they didn't before.

“We will be doing this again... but right now I need to go and talk to Xavier, possibly turning him into a pile of ash depending on his answers. See you later.” she says, giving me a peck on the lips before she walks away, her hair still a mess and cum dribbling down her leg.

...I think I should just not be in the mansion right now. On the bright side, Storm takes her student's safety seriously, so Rogue and the others will be fine.

Casting Clean, I re-equip some casual clothes and jump through a portal.

Kuro, away!

**\- Jean -**

“Miss Grey, are you unharmed? There was a strange mental presen-” Xavier started before she simply reached out and levitated him out of his chair, slamming him into the wall with a growl.

"The mental block you put in my head, I want answers. Now." she growled, her eyes glowing with her new power... well, new wasn't right, it had always been her power, she simply didn't have access to it before now. It felt so natural to use, even her telepathy obeyed her without any of the usual struggle.

“I... the being in your head was too powerful and you were too temperamental, you lashed out with your powers accidentally and gravely hurt some bystanders, I had to do something to stop you from accidentally killing someone.” Xavier chocked out, making her pause.

  
With the Phoenix free, she could remember it, flames raging as Professor Ororo desperately summoned rain to try and put them out.

Lowering him back into her wheelchair, she took a deep breath, her temper burning within.

“You... fine, I understand why you did it... but stay out of my head, you couldn't hope to suppress the Phoenix now anyway.” Jean said with a sigh, forcing her anger down.

  
“I understand you are angry, that you feel betrayed... but I only meant to stop the Phoenix from causing destruction.” he said.

“**As if he could truly stop me.”**

Okay, shut up, you aren't helping.

"And yet you never told me there was some alien being in my head." she pointed out. Did he prepare her for when the Phoenix stopped being so passive and just shattered his block? Did he warn her that she had another being in her head with enough power to burn the entire planet and then some? No, he just blocked her from accessing her power, put an emotional block on her ability to get angry, something that she realised explained why she put up with Duncan despite his douchiness... she couldn't muster enough of her anger with a block on it so she passively stayed with him.

She understood his reasoning... truly she did, but it would be a long time before she could trust him again.

“I apologise, I thought you were not ready, that I had more time... and I was wrong.” the Professor admitted. “I have a bad habit of believing that I alone know best, and I am old... set in my ways.” he admitted.

"I... I get it, just stay out of my mind, for your own safety. I have an agreement with the Phoenix... but if you enter my mind, you're hers." she explained, making him nod gravely.

"I understand... now, did this... awakening interrupt your task?" he asked, staring at her intently before his eyes moved down to her legs. "I see." he said dryly, making her look down, seeing a thick goop of Kuro's cum moving down past her skirt. Her sweat soaking through her shirt, leaving her breasts on full display under the transparent cloth.

“...I am pregnant, with a daughter. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be... not here.” she said, feeling her face burn now that her anger had cooled.

Not listening to his response, she ran out of the door immediately meeting the amused looking Wolverine.

“Nice look, red.” he chuckled, his eyes roaming her body.

It would take two days for Logan to pull himself back together and make his way back to the school after he landed from his sudden change in height and velocity... several states away from where he started, only his regeneration keeping him alive.

The hole in the roof was quickly repaired.

**\- Colleen Wing - **

Seeing Kuro enter the dojo she smiled, he had messaged her telling her that he had some family business he had to deal with before he could come back. She wasn't going to ask why he wasn't at school, he was hardly the only student in the dojo when they should be elsewhere after all.

"Hey, Sensei." he said smoothly.

“Welcome back, Kuro. Come in, are you here to train?” she asked.

  
“I am, brought my own training uniform this time.” he said easily, there was something different about him... a slight paleness to his skin, his eyes had an almost hypnotic glow to them, but that wasn't it. “I'll just get changed.” he said calmly.

“Of course, we can start when you are ready.” she said, watching him walk into the back.

It was how he walked that drew her attention, there was an absolute efficiency in the way he moved, every step seemingly planned out to use the least amount of energy, the openings she had seen before gone as her senses told her that attacking him would be countered.

It was something she expected from someone who had years of practice... not a single lesson, no matter how much of a natural he may be.

Kuro wasn't a real martial artist, he had a very well hidden disdain for fighting with his hands, given his magical nature she wasn't that surprised. Honestly, she was more surprised that a famous mage, especially after his interview, was trying to learn martial arts.

As he returned, something told her that having him fight any of her other students would end poorly, a certain dangerous aura radiating off him as he stared her down in an expensive-looking black Gi, very high material.

"With me, Kuro." she said, moving onto one of the mats as she saw the other students watching them, knowing something exciting was going to happen.

“Right, just come at me.” Colleen said, wanting to get to the bottom of Kuro's new intimidating presence.

As he rushed her, she immediately realised he was holding back, from his steps she could tell that he was used to moving faster and even as she deflected his blow, she felt the sheer power hidden in his body, her arm shaking slightly from the force behind his attack.

Striking him in the chest, she frowned slightly as he didn't even flinch, the step back he took faked as he pretended to get knocked away. She might as well have punched a concrete pillar for all it did to him.

A kick to his side was easily blocked, her extended leg pushed away, sending her spinning before he closed the distance, grabbing her in a tight hold.

It took her a moment to recognise the style, a Krav Maga control hold, a well done one as well. More mysteries.

Trying to break the hold, her eyes widened at the sheer strength holding her against him, her back against his chest, his arm wouldn't even budge, trying a new method she struck at his exposed sides, wincing at the hardness of them as she failed to so much as make him flinch.

Before she could act again, she was thrown, her front slamming into the ground as he moved on top of her, a text-book choke-hold, her body pinned.

Tapping out, she gasped slightly as Kuro was rushed by her students, excited to finally see her lose a fight. It wasn't that she was less skilled, she realised that as she got up, it was simply that Kuro was a beast in the skin of a man, immense strength and endurance making him unbeatable by a normal human. He was very good, expert even, but he hadn't mastered the art like she had.

It stung to know she was limited by her very body.

“Well done... you have learnt... insanely fast.” Coleen admitted, bowing to him slightly, her hurt pride soothed by his return bow, just deep enough to be respecting without being submissive.

"Is it magic? Is there a magic spell that lets you learn years of martial arts overnight?" one of her students asked excitedly as Kuro laughed.

“Not quite, but you aren't completely wrong either.” Kuro admitted.

“Well, you still have more to learn, even if you're insanely strong.” Colleen said calmly, getting a nod from him. “For today, why don't you try teaching, you can learn just as much from mentoring as you can practice.” she said, watching her students rush to get chosen to train with him.

She wasn't offended, she was good but she wasn't a famous mage, and after his interview he was very famous.

Watching as he picked Jenny, she hid her concern.

Bakuto, her mentor and the one who had given her this dojo was dead, she'd been informed by one of her old students that he'd been blown up during an attack on the Hand... but Murakami, another Hand leader had made it clear that she was still expected to send talented people to them.

They'd taken heavy losses, especially in foot-soldiers, and they wanted replacements... to replace the students who had died in the attacks.

Someone like Kuro would be perfect, but she still hesitated. How many of her students had died for the Hand? How many talented, ambitious kids had she sent into the meat-grinder?

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, Kuro calmly helping a few different students throughout the day...

And then the phone-call came.

She knew it was coming, with Bakuto dead she had lost her funding and while Murakami had offered more it was on the condition that she sent more people to them, which she hadn't done...

Bakuto's accounts had been locked, which left her behind on payments for the dojo with an annoyed bank breathing down her neck.

“Money problems?” Kuro asked, standing in the doorway of her office with a strange smile. She had thought he'd left with the others.

“Super senses as well?” she asked, making him nod casually.

“It's nothing I can't handle... you don't need to worry.” Colleen said quickly, making his eyebrow raise.

  
“You realise you're radiating doubt and worry... along with an immense amount of guilt. Emotion Sensing.” Kuro pointed out making her sigh, leaning against her desk.

  
“That's just... unfair.” she said, not denying it. “Is there anything you can't do?” she asked, making him shrug.

"Right now? Plenty, give me some time though and I'm sure I can change that." Kuro said calmly. "For instance, would you like to be stronger?" he asked, watching her pause. "I felt your bitterness when you realised how strong I am... I could make you stronger, faster, better." he said, walking towards her.

  
“What's the catch? You've spent two afternoons here, what's your game? What would it cost me?” Colleen asked, watching him smile. She couldn't lie... having a teen surpass her in such a short amount of time was just insulting.

“The cost?” Kuro asked, walking towards her with a devilish smile. “My gift comes with a price, I can make you stronger and faster, but you'll gain a desire to submit to me, to obey my will. If you're strong-willed enough to ignore it, then my gift is free, if you aren't then you are the price, your loyalty and obedience.” he said calmly, making her freeze.

“A gamble, then? Will you take my soul if I lose?” she asked, making him chuckle.

“Nope, just your body.” Kuro admitted. “How about an additional bonus, no matter whether you win or lose, I'll pay off your current debt.” he said, making her bite her lip.

This was a deal with the devil, but the devil was enticing.

“Can I have some time to think about it?” Colleen asked, making him smile in amusement. She didn't have time, she needed money within three days and he probably knew it.

“Of course, just tell me when you've made your decision. I can wait.” Kuro said. “But don't you need the money now?” he asked, confirming her suspicion.

Staring at him, she didn't answer his rhetorical question.

Watching as he reached into his pocket, her eyes widened at the sight of the stack of notes he pulled out, bigger than the pocket should have been able to fit... and it was all in big notes.

  
“How would you like an advance? To give you more time to think?” Kuro asked, smiling at her almost kindly.

“And what will that cost me?” she asked, not taking it from his hands making him chuckle as he put it down on her desk.

“Hmm, how about a peek of my prize if I win?” he asked, his eyes lowering to her body.

“You...” Colleen started, before pausing with a deep sigh. “are a pervert.” she sighed, almost amused at his perversion, she'd almost forgotten he was a teenage boy.

That money would get them off her back for a month, just like that. She could clear her debts, and stop the interest from growing.

“Just a peek?” she asked again, staring at him. She'd failed so many of her students, sending them to the grinder, but she opened this place to give the less fortunate a safe place, a way to learn to defend themselves. Some of her students only had the dojo as their safe space.

“Just a peek.” Kuro confirmed.

Hesitating, she grabbed the bottom of her tank-top, sighing as she pulled it up and over her head, undoing her sports bra and letting it drop.

Touching her belt, she cursed the slight feeling of arousal. She had a thing for strength, she knew that... and Kuro was very strong.

“Is there a problem?” he asked, his eyes taking in her small breasts.

Yes, there was a problem, she was growing wet at Kuro's domineering attitude, and she didn't want to give him ideas as he saw her damp panties.

“What if I let you touch, instead?” she asked, making his eyebrows rise. “You can touch my breasts and I keep my bottoms on.” she bargained.

“That's fair...” Kuro said, closing the distance. As his hand came to her chest, she bit down her arousal, she had a feeling if she let that moan escape her, she'd be bent over her desk soon.

Staring at him as blankly as she could, she bit her lip to keep in her little whimpers and moans as his unnaturally skilled fingers toyed with her hardened nipple, rolling it between his finger and thumb sending waves of hot pleasure through her body.

If this is what it felt like with just a single hand... how would it feel if she let it go further?

As her mind and body started to betray her, he captured her lips and she couldn't bring herself to stop him as her lips parted, allowing her tongue entrance. The confident way he just took what he wanted turning her on more than she would admit, it was why she said nothing as his other hand made it under her bottoms, cupping her ass under her panties.

As her climax crashed into her, his dexterous fingers making her cum just by groping her breasts and ass, she half-screamed into his mouth, breaking the kiss as she panted.

Staring at the smirking teen, she felt herself grow red at his amused look... and the way her eyes lingered on the bulge on his crotch.

“A good 'peek'... when you decide to take my offer, let me know...” Kuro said calmly, kissing her again before he walked out of the room, leaving the money behind.

Despite herself, she was forced to stop herself from calling out to him, knowing that she'd lose herself completely if she did.

She'd basically just whored herself out, let him have his way with her even if he hadn't fucked her... she should feel ashamed or humiliated...

So why was she disappointed he'd let her off so easily?

**\- Kuro -**

Heading out of the dojo, I smile to myself.

Colleen has a thing for strength and power, it comes from her old and dead crush on Bakuto, wanting him to take her after their sparring sessions.

I just brought back those feelings, I could have bent her over the desk and had my way with her and she wouldn't have put up a fight, but she would have felt used and disgusted at herself afterwards.

She'll come to me, she's had a taste of what I can offer and she wants to surpass her human limits. She'll make a fine thrall, the nobles of Nova Roma that I turned were all soft and weak beforehand, Colleen is a very talented fighter limited by her human form.

She'll be far stronger than Lucretia, Ilithyia or Tertulla, and once she's a thrall she'll feel bound to obey me, which means I can use her against the Hand... not that the Punisher isn't wrecking them with terrifying efficiency.

Turns out when you have literally no self-preservation or morals, a nut-job with a lot of guns and explosives is more than a match for some highly trained martial artists.

So, what now?

Setting off on a little walk, I let my mind wander.

I've been doing some thinking, Kuro Tepes is the public face of the beast called Kuro, the magical mutant who dabbles in business, Saraqiel is my weapon to deal with Villains, Overlord Kuro doesn't exist in Marvel and I plan on it staying that way... so how do I deal with good guys in my way? Which body can make deals with villains and work behind the scenes?

Well, obviously a new face to the creature called 'Kuro'.

When Saraqiel isn't working on her crusade, I've had her working on the upgrade quest for Multi-form to add a new form, which was mostly just a time requirement for amount of time using it along with a requirement to kill a certain amount of enemies with a multi-form... which she has done easily.

There are so many little crime syndicates out there that no-one will miss.

The Angel of Vengeance can't be making deals with criminals... Kuro Tepes certainly can't... but my new body? That will be able to move amongst the criminals and villains of this world far easier.

Maybe I should make a hero form and 'join' the avengers later on? Something to think about.

Finding a nice alleyway, I head back to Xavier's.

**\- New Multiform Kuro - **

The first problem is an obvious one, how do I stop people from connecting me with Kuro Tepes, the nice healer?

I put some thought into this, and then I realised the obvious answer... I just need to look different from Kuro Tepes.

Which lead to my second problem, how do I change my appearance? I can't actually shapeshift other than to Saraqiel or my Incubus Form.

So, I dug deep through my memories, thought long and hard about how I could do it... and then I came to a simple answer.

  
I just need to take the power from someone else... so that's exactly what I did.

**[Body Alteration: (X-Gene)] **

**The ability to change the physical appearance of any other person by touch.**

**Cannot be used on yourself.**

Masque doesn't actually have any powers other than this, so he wasn't much of a threat in honesty. Honestly, I did the Morlocks a favour by getting rid of him... and the sewers are a poor place to fight a vampire.

Calling on my full power, I left the other forms with one third for a while, none of them are in battle anyway... and with my full power at my call, I ended him without a challenge.

  
First, I called a thick fog into the tunnels, then I dashed forwards and I was a mile away before anyone noticed he was gone.

  
Now, I thought I could cheat this with my multi-form, but it still doesn't work that way, so I had to take the upgrade quest for it.

**[Body Modification Upgrade Quest]**

**Objective: Modify 100 Bodies [0/100]**

**Reward: Self Modification**

Now, that might seem like a problem at first... but I have a simple solution.

Taking a portal to another city, I equip my new outfit.

Honestly, I look ridiculous, but that might just be the ying-yang shaped mask and the massive flowing hooded cape. My outfit has a deliberate touch of oriental with a tight-fitting completely concealing black shirt, trousers and gloves, a large thin black staff (just a stick to be honest) in my hand.

Basically, I look suspicious as fuck as I walk through the street, the only lighting coming from the occasional not broken street lamp and the moon, when it isn't hidden by the smoggy clouds.

Finding what I am looking for, I walk towards the homeless man sitting in the alcove of an abandoned store, he doesn't see me until I'm already lurking over him due to the darkness and as his eyes widen, I reach out and place a hand on his head.

What is noticeable in the dark night is the bright white light shining as I cure the man, his diseases and injuries vanishing as I remake him. He was attractive once, before the drugs and years on the street, and now purged of his addiction, I alter him to be better than ever, a flawless version of his old self, his years turned back by almost two decades.

"You have been treated poorly by this world, but your own choices lead you to this point, do not make the same mistakes twice." I say calmly. "For this night, I will be wandering these streets, helping those who need it, send any you know this way for their life to start anew." I say, turning and walking away without listening to his sputtered thanks.

This is the Masked Healer, pending a better name, a mysterious mage who revealed himself after Magic was exposed to the masses, no name or face, just a strange mask and outfit wandering the streets healing the homeless.

Sorry, Fury... you're probably going to have an aneurysm at the rate I'm going.

The night flies by as I am followed by an increasing crowd of beautiful men and woman, and when the horde finally attracts police attention, I simply... vanish.

Summoning a pillar of light, I disappear with a smirk under my mask at the baffled Washington D.C policemen, leaving them with a horde of angry homeless.

One night, hundreds of healed homeless.

Unmasking, I smile at my completed quest. Incredibly easy... and Kuro Tepes has an excellent alibi for the whole night. He's cuddling with Rogue as they watch a movie with some classmates, very sweet and innocent... and more importantly, surrounded by witnesses and alibis.

Touching my own face, I remake my appearance with some thought, I usually go for younger-looking faces, but not this time.

Going for an... older look, I give myself an attractive aristocratic looking face, short black hair with slight signs of grey and a full beard and a piercing set of yellow-golden eyes.

Looking into the mirror in my Tower bedroom, I nod before I head back to Earth, smiling to myself.

This is the face of the newest Supervillain and crime lord of New York, for now. Now I just need a gang to actually lord over... and why start your own when you can just take over an already existing one?

As for how to take over a gang? Well, first I need the right skills to do so.

Which means a certain someone with a penchant for purple has outlived his welcome.

I found him a while ago, he isn't particularly subtle, and Jessica Jones is fairly recognisable.

Time to deal with the Purple Man.

Moving the spirit into a hidden place, I swap locations with it and make my way to the hotel room Kilgrave has claimed as his own, the only person still awake is the receptionist who is easily hypnotised by a quick vampiric gaze, and a short telepathic burst erases her memories of ever seeing me as I head to the penthouse.

Reaching the door, I simply kick it in, breaking the lock. Kilgrave had the cameras turned off, which has only served to make his execution all the easier.

“What the- I told you all to not come in here!” Kilgrave's recognisable voice shouts out as he storms out of the room, David Tennant in all his glory... quite literally marching out of the bedroom. “Who are you, wait! I don't care, turn around, leave the hotel and throw yourself into the nearest river.” he orders with a scowl.

**Mind Control Pheromones resisted**

"No, thanks." I reply, closing the distance with a grin as I grab his throat, cutting off his panicked attempt to call for Jessica to protect him. "Surprise. You're a dangerous one... but without your powers, you're just a man." I say cold smile, sharpening my fangs.

Jessica is watching from the bed, utterly naked as she stares at us... but I'm guessing he told her to 'Stay Here', and with such a tight grip on his throat, he isn't saying anything to anyone.

He barely gets to let out a scream as I bite down on his neck, draining him to the last drop. He pisses himself in the end, so terrified without his powers to save him, and he dies in utter confusion, not knowing who I am or why I came for him.

**Power Drained**

**[Mind Control – Pheromones] **

**Allows the user to take control of their target by issuing verbal orders.**

Dropping him to the floor, I give him the lava pit treatment and toss him through a portal with a bored grin.

It's fortunate that I have my vampiric agility and senses, altering me to the footsteps rushing my way.

  
Turning, my eyes widen as a super-powered punch almost takes my head off, forcing me to back away from Jessica's attack.

As she uses my movement to run for the door, I sigh. Of course, Jessica Jones isn't the type to be thankful she was freed. She's just pissed off and scared, she sees me as a threat and wants to get away.

A slight flaw in my plan.

“Jessica, stop.” I order, watching her freeze in place. “Turn around.” I say, watching her slowly spin to face me, her eyes wide in shock and terror. “Come here.”

As she walks over to me, I sigh again.

Now, I planned for another Mary Walker being grateful to be freed... but what am I supposed to do with a Jessica who both sees me as a threat and more importantly knows I can steal peoples powers and knows I have Kilgrave's ability?

I didn't want to do this as Kuro in case things went wrong, not wanting Kuro Tepes to be linked to a murder if I failed to get through to Jessica... at least with my new face there's no way to connect this to me.

Dammit, this hasn't entirely gone the way I had planned... although, perhaps I can make use of this?

The newest crime lord in New York could use a super-powered weapon, after all.

First, I deal with this mess... and then, next stop, Club Fenris.

Andrea von Strucker thinks she's smart, hiding under my nose as she plans to kill me for killing her brother/lover... but surprise, I know exactly where you are.

**\- Bonus Scene – Training -**

“Deeper, darling.” Emma advised, watching the younger girl force herself to take more of the plastic dildo into her mouth. She'd been fairly surprised when her new student had asked for this kind of training, but certainly not opposed.

The dildo was a perfect cast of Kuro's shaft, at least when he wasn't changing its size, and she'd been making sure the girls she had picked out to go after Cordelia were practising to properly please him.

Watching her hold it deep in her throat, she counted before smiling. “That will be enough, pull back.” she ordered.

Pulling back Laura gasped slightly, looking at her blankly.

“When pleasuring a man, you must remember to pay attention to all his manhood, not just the shaft, men have sensitive testicles, and gently massaging them can help bring his release faster.” she lectured as the naked girl nodded.

Laura was... broken, her mind was more animalistic than human, seeing Kuro as the alpha male of her pack, and it hadn't been hard to make her see Emma as the alpha female.

Kuro had truly delivered a gem to her, a diamond... the powers of Wolverine with the training of an assassin and such a pliable mind? Simple things like nice foods and a hot-tub had all but cemented her loyalty to Kuro and his 'pack', and now she was the most dangerous eager to please puppy in the world.

“Kuro will like that?” Laura asked with a slight hint of hope. Watching Kuro disarm her worst tormentor, quite literally, had left Laura incredibly fond of him even if she didn't understand the emotions herself.

“He will, though with an ass like yours I imagine he will like you bent over more than having you on your knees.” Emma complimented with a slightly lewd smile as she reached down and squeezed the curvy ass, admiring its firmness.

“I see...” Laura said calmly, uncaring as Emma's hands roamed over her body. Kuro had corrupted her, after pushing her over the line with Cordelia, she couldn't bring herself to go back across it.

“Do you remember how to kiss properly?” Emma asked, getting a nod as Laura immediately kissed her, Laura's own hands moving to Emma's ass as she parted her lips.

The things she did for Kuro...

Breaking the kiss, she moved to her office chair and sat down, panting slightly. Laura was a... fast learner. There was little point putting her in classes, she simply didn't care about learning anything but physical education, so she'd simply made the girl her assistant and 'apprentice'.

Looking on the cameras, she rolled her eyes fondly seeing Cordelia in the dining room, a hand on her stomach as she regaled her tale of her time with Kuro with some embellishments about her own talents, leaving out that she spent the entire time tied to the bed. Cordelia was lapping up the attention, and would be long after her children were born.

"Laura, come here, would you?" she asked, not needing to say much more before Laura moved onto her knees, crawling under the desk. Kuro had a harem, and knowing how to pleasure both genders was necessary for a good harem member.

It was all for her training, naturally.

Besides, paperwork was so much more enjoyable with a talented tongue lapping at your naked slit. Laura was happy to use her for practice as she spent her time beneath the desk.

**Authors Note: So, to those that don't know I made a new story recently, a HP one with a new character. For those that have read it I have a question. Should I do some more chapters for that one before I make the .5 chapter of this and the new chapter for NG Plus?**

**I'm moving to switching stories every chapter now that there's three stories on the go, not including .5 chapters, so there's less of a wait between chapters.**

**Also, to the reader who left a guest review asking me to add a 'Busty Anubis' or a 'Female SCP-1471' like ten times on one chapter... Dude, stop. I love reviews, they brighten my day but getting a slightly changed review ten times on the same chapter is really annoying.**

**Recommendation for today is A Gamers Guide to Omnipotence by Rathma on FF, a Gamer fic in MHA that's just started.**


	26. Kuro Wins, Fatality

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 22.5: Kuro Wins, Fatality.**

Sitting on the corpse of the blue-skinned many armed man, she happily looked through the bag of things she'd taken off him, smiling at the shiny things inside it.

Daddy would be happy to have this.

She should go home now...

But there were more blue-skinned people, and weren't they Daddy's enemies?

...Enemies of Daddy would be slaughtered.

**\- Sonya Blade -**

This wasn't how she saw negotiations with the mysterious Overlord of the newly discovered realm, she planned to give off a strong and professional image, while staying approachable.

Instead, she was pressing her tits against the teenaged ruler, offering her body to him like a whore in the street corner trying to lure in clients.

“If I didn't know any better, Mrs Blade, I'd say you were trying to seduce me.” the Overlord drawled, one of his hands wrapping around her waist, landing on her ass, squeezing her lightly over her combat trousers.

“I'm simply saying I'm open to almost anything if it will help with the negotiations.” Sonya said, a slight purr to her voice as she stared into his eyes.

It was shameful and degrading... and a little exciting, but the safety of Earthrealm came before something as simple as her dignity.

“Is that so?” Kuro chuckled, his free hand unzipping her blue combat jacket slowly. “Well, I do appreciate your dedication to your job.” he said, his hand moving beneath her top and sliding up to her large breasts, covered by a simple sports bra.

She didn't dress to impress, hadn't for a long time. She switched to a more professional uniform due to Johnny's insistent comments about her admittedly revealing outfit during the first tournament, though to be fair she did show up wearing a glorified yoga outfit... it was a minor miracle she survived.

Still, as his hand found its way beneath her boring sports bra, playing with her nipple gently, she figured it didn't matter that much, she'd likely be out of it soon enough anyway.

“So... tell me the truth, would doing... this help our cause?” she asked, biting her lip to hold in a moan.

“I'd certainly say so... you know, an idea has struck me. About what I want from Earthrealm to shield you.” Kuro said, kissing her neck lightly, the hand on her ass slipping beneath her matching sports panties, groping the bare flesh.

  
“And... w-what would that be?” Sonya asked, yelping as he pulled his hands away and picked her up, his hands under her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck willingly as he carried her easily, showing more strength than his slim body would suggest.

A lesser woman might feel offended that he'd accepted her offer, they might have some misplaced disgust or anger at him, but she had offered this, and she would put her all into keeping her end of the bargain.

She and Johnny were on a break, a long one, they were just too different, even grown-up Johnny was laid back and mostly just interested in his fun... and she was a career-driven woman dedicated to keeping her realm safe.

Being carried to the bed, he simply tossed her onto it, smirking down at her as he undid her belt, pulling her boots and socks off, her trousers coming off next, she moved her ass up to help him pull them down.

Watching as he pulled his shirt off, she bit her lip looking over the flawless body hidden away... he was like a work of art, chiselled from marble by a master sculptor. He wasn't bulky like the last otherealm leader she had to deal with, having the slim but toned build of a runner or a swimmer.

Would this be degrading? Probably, was it inappropriate? Absolutely, would she enjoy it? Quite possibly.

She would have never slept with him in any other scenario, he was far too young... but that didn't mean he wasn't attractive.

“Firstly, I want a regular supply of manufactured goods that don't use electricity, things my people won't be able to recreate for... probably a long time. We can discuss the specifics later.” Kuro said, drawing her attention away from his abs. “Raw materials as well.”

That was fine... nothing she hadn't already cleared with the council. She'd been able to convince them of the importance of this deal... and after the Netherrealms latest attempt at conquering them, and the hundreds of millions who died before they could stop the crazed Elder God, the council were willing to throw a lot at Kuro to get the problem to go away.

“That's fine, what's next?” Sonya asked, yelping slightly as he grabbed her top and just ripped it off her, leaving her in her jacket and sports underwear.

"If I am putting my world in danger to protect yours, I expect the Special Forces to assist in its protection. I will move the invasion point even further from my tower, add some new lands in, but I want a military presence to assist in keeping the invaders away... if my tower falls, the barrier does as well, after all." Kuro pointed out, hooking his fingers into her sports panties and pulling them off her easily, tossing them over his shoulder with a hungry smile. "I can build you a small military base to work from and a permanent controllable portal between that base and one of yours in Earthrealm."

“That... is perfectly acceptable.” she agreed, spreading her legs as he dropped his trousers, a... large shaft on display as she bit her lip, mentally comparing him to Johnny, despite herself.

  
Johnny was physically larger... and he had a very nice dick, eight inches approximately with a decent thickness... Kuro had a smaller body, but he still won out in manhood, ten inches at a guess... and thicker than Johnny's.

That was going to be inside her soon...

His demand actually put her at ease, she didn't like the idea of not having a hand in the defence of the power source for her world, not even knowing when it was under attack.

“And I can't have a military force in my realm not under my control... unless it was lead by someone I could trust, someone I had a very... close relation with.” Kuro said, making her pause.

And there it was, the catch.

It wouldn't be a one-time thing if she accepted she'd be expected to satisfy his lusts whenever he wanted.

Pros... he had a harem, she wouldn't be called on nightly, she could guard the power source herself with a force of trustworthy soldiers, it'd be like deploying abroad, just... further. Cons... she would have to leave Earthrealm on a long term mission, that was fine she didn't mind, she would have to spread her legs on command for someone less than half her age, and if her men found out... it would fuck over her reputation, the respect she built up. Irrelevant if it stopped another Netherrealm invasion from slaughtering millions.

"I'd have to speak to the Earthrealm Council, but I can't see them disagreeing." Sonya agreed, making him smirk. As she went to take her jacket off, he stopped her.

"Keep it on, I don't think I've fucked a military woman before." Kuro said, making her roll her eyes as his fingernail lengthened into a claw, slicing her bra open. "Now.. all that's left is to... seal the deal." Kuro continued, climbing on top of her.

Not saying a word, she simply spread her legs a little wider to make room for him as he crawled over her, the tip pressing against her slit... it had been a while for her, she put work before pleasure after all... but now pleasure was a part of her work.

Kissing him, she tried to take her mind off her impending penetration, it didn't work.

As he pushed into her, she let out a loud moan of pleasure, inch after thick inch fed into her still tight pussy.

Wrapping her legs around him, she laughed mentally... she was getting fucked by a teenager as her men waited around downstairs... probably sneaking in drinks of the booze offered without her there to keep them under control. Her daughter was in the same building... and here she was making out with a kid younger than her as he slowly thrust into her.

He had size, but size wasn't everything... fortunately, he knew exactly how to use it as his thick shaft send waves of pleasure through her body, hitting her in sensitive spots left untouched for years.

This was so wrong... but damn did it feel good.

This was fine, even as she had her first climax in months, moaning into his mouth as she tightened down on him, she would let him have his fun... have some fun herself, and Earthrealm would be safe for it.

There was nothing wrong with having some not-so-innocent fun with the handsome teen, she'd head back to Earthrealm with her head held high.

**\- Cassie Cage -**

Watching the troops get drunk was entertaining, but Jacqui's impatience to talk to Kuro was grating on her, it wasn't that she didn't understand it, of course she was eager after hearing Raiden tell them that the Overlord thought he'd be able to bring back a Revenant, but Jacqui's panicking and pacing was mildly annoying, and it was making her antsy, so she decided to go and look around.

The sexy elf woman, Serena had happily let her explore, and aside from the ridiculously full treasury (where one of the strange brown goblin things helpfully told her that they'd kill and eat her if she tried taking the 'Mastahs' treasure) and the private rooms, there didn't seem to be anywhere she couldn't go.

So, she wanted to see the view from the top of the tower that literally towered over mountains.

Climbing the stairs, she paused as she heard something rather familiar sounding. A loud moan leaking from the top... she wasn't some blushing virgin, she knew what the sound of a woman getting properly fucked sounded like, straining her ears she could hear the rapid clapping of flesh hitting flesh.

She should leave, but she'd always been inquisitive.

  
“O-oh... F-fuck... Harder!”

Reaching the top, she froze, quickly and quietly rushing to the door, peeking through. She knew that voice.

Looking through the gap in the slightly ajar door, her eyes widened as her suspicions were confirmed. On her hands and knees in nothing but her jacket, her mother moaned as the Overlord thrust into her, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. Her tits bouncing with each thrust, coated in a sticky white seed.

Her face was covered in cum... except around her mouth, she'd licked it up... and as Kuro pulled her up off her hands, Cassie's eyes widened as she saw more cum leaking out of a well-fucked pussy... her mother, her strict, serious mother, was getting ass-fucked by a teen she'd met a couple of hours ago.

"F-fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck! More, you big-dicked bastard." Sonya moaned out, leaning back to kiss the boy... no, the man behind her as a fat dick slammed into her ass repeatedly.

What the fuck?

She knew her parents weren't getting along right now, but that happened all the time, they argued then got back together... so why was she getting fucked by a stranger.

If she was thinking properly, she'd have waited to confront her... she wasn't.

Kicking the door open with a loud bang, she stormed in making her mother's eyes widen in shock, even as Kuro kept fucking her with a casual smile.

“Mom, what the fuck?” Cassie yelled as Sonya fell back onto her hands and knees, looking at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"C-cassie? I thought you were down- Ooh fuck, stairs..." Sonya moaned out. "W-wait, Kuro... stop, I need to... FUCK." Sonya screamed, her body shaking in pleasure as she came from the rough anal pounding. Kuro grunted in satisfaction, slamming into her one more time as he shuddered slightly, his balls churning as he blew his load in her mother's ass.

Pulling out, Kuro moved back on the bed, lying down with a calm smile.

Despite her still cumming mother, and her anger... she could only think one thing.

Holy fuck that was a big dick... and that had been in her mother's ass?

“You wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?!” Cassie asked, looking away from the still hard dick and the smirking Overlord.

“I... I was simply helping close a deal with our new ally.” her mother panted, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body.

  
“Wait... he made you-” Cassie growled, reaching for her pistol.

  
“Nope, she offered... her negotiation techniques are very impressive.” Kuro said casually, making her glance back at her mother.

“Seriously?” Cassie asked, seeing the blush under her cum stained cheeks.

"The safety and security of Earthrealm is my only priority, Kuro doesn't need Earthrealm, and we need him... so I sweetened the deal." Sonya said, no shame in her tone as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "It was just a business transaction."

...Says the woman who had been screaming for more moments ago.

"Seriously?" Cassie repeated, feeling angry on her father's behalf. "What about dad?"

"We separated, you know that." Sonya said, not a hint of emotion in her cold tone. "He has no grounds to complain, and I have no regrets about my decision. If giving my body to the Overlord stops another Netherworld invasion from killing millions more of our people, then I'll fuck him every day until old age takes me." she said with a shrug.

"This wasn't a one-time thing?"

“No, Special Forces will be making a small base here to help protect the Tower Heart, and I'll be leading it. I intend to keep relations between the Special Forces and the Overlord very friendly, no matter what it takes.” Sonya said stubbornly.

...Wasn't that just an excuse to get fucked more?

You know, if her mother admitted this wasn't just about 'negotiations' she might have been less angry, but for her to sit there, covered in cum and her own juices and claim it was just business was a blatant lie.

"Is that so?" Cassie asked, getting a quick confirmation. "Well, if relations with our new ally are so important... maybe I should help keep them nice and close?" she asked, watching her mother's eyes widen. "Unless you want to admit you're just doing this so you can get fucked?" she asked, making her mother scowl.

It was worth noting, she inherited her stubbornness from her mother. She wouldn't back down, and her mother wouldn't either.

“Don't be absurd, I'm doing this for the good of Earthrealm.” Sonya said, her eyes widened slightly as Cassie undid her harness, letting it fall to the floor, giving her mother a challenging look as she placed her hand on the zip of her bodysuit. “Cassie, you're being ridiculous.” Sonya said weakly, watching as Cassie slowly unzipped her suit.

“If this is for the good of Earthrealm, then wouldn't me joining in help even more, 'General'. If the big proud general is going to go so far, then a mere sergeant like me shouldn't hesitate to follow her lead.” Cassie said mockingly as she pulled her bodysuit down to her waist, extracting her arms from it. She didn't bother with underwear beneath it anyway, leaving her naked from the waist up. “Overlord Kuro, as a representative of Earthrealm... allow me to show you my appreciation.” Cassie said, staring her mother down.

If she admitted there was more to this than just business, Cassie would back down...

And as she stubbornly stayed silent, Cassie gripped her bodysuit and pulled it down completely, stepping out of it.

“Cassie...” Sonya said, shocked. “When did you get your nipples pierced?” she muttered, not really meaning to be answered.

“Last chance, mom. Admit you want to keep getting fucked, or I'm going to follow your example.” Cassie warned.

“This is just business... a trade of services.” Sonya said, digging her heels in.

“Well, then... time to be a good solider and do my part.” Cassie said with a smirk. Honestly, if she met Kuro in a club and he was a couple of years older, she'd go home with him happily... but this was purely about getting back at her lying slut of a mother.

She might be Miss Super-Solider, but there was one area where Cassie held the advantage... time to show her mother how to really handle a dick. Sure, he was a little bigger than she was used to... and he clearly had stamina, but it wouldn't matter.

She was gonna rock Kuro's world.

**\- Kuro – Ten Minutes Later -**

“O-oh, F-fuck!” Cassie screamed out as she tightens down on my dick again, cumming for the seventh time as she rides me.

Honestly, I think these two are just sluts at heart.

Sonya basically threw herself at me... without me having to use any kind of mental influencing, and Cassie went from cocky to mindless slut in like two minutes. All I did was increase her pleasure and sensitivity by ten.

And where is the strict mother while her daughter rides me to her eighth orgasm? Has she left in disgust? Is she trying to stop this debauchery?

Of course not, right now she's desperately masturbating, moaning and whimpering as her orgasm is denied to her. Mirror Feelings and Orgasm Seal are driving her mad with pleasure.

Thrusting my hips up into Cassie's tight slit, I groan slightly as I cum, my seed rushing her inner channel, flooding her womb... yes, I've lowered everyone's fertility.

Cassie slumps off me, her body shaking from her newest climax as she lays on the bed next to me.

“W-why can't I cum?” Sonya asks weakly, three fingers pumping into her sopping slit.

  
“Because I used magic to seal your climax... you can't cum without my permission. This is just a business deal after all, it's not about your pleasure.” I say easily, watching her flush as Cassie moves to sit against the headboard, panting as a thick stream of cum leaks from her abused pussy.

“B-but...” Sonya says, whimpering as I grab her breast, squeezing it slightly. Another denied climax.

“You want to cum, don't you?” I ask, smirking at her as she reluctantly nods at me.

“Then you have to earn it... clean me off.” I say, sitting next to Cassie as I gesture at my rock hard shaft, coated in my cum and Cassie's arousal.

Cassie giggles tiredly as Sonya hesitates, biting her lip. Wrapping an arm around Cassie, I start playing with her tits again, the mirrored feelings making Sonya moan in needy pleasure.

Without a word, she moves forwards and lowers her head to my lap hesitantly, licking along my shaft as she tastes her daughter's juices mixed with my own. In spite of her hesitance, before long she is happily lapping at my shaft, I've been reading again, and I got Add Flavour and Heighten Libido back... which means right now our mixed juices taste like bananas and custard.

Which Sonya's libido increased by ten, she desperately wants to cum, no matter her resistance to my request...

“Good girl... one more thing, I made a bit of a mess to Cassie, be a good mother and clean her up, would you?” I ask, watching both their eyes widen.

Despite her shock, Cassie doesn't move from my side, allowing me to molest her fat tits, her legs spreading slightly as Sonya freezes.

"Do this... and I'll let you cum." I offer, watching the indecision in her eyes. Preparing a mental nudge, to make her long for her release, I am mildly surprised as she sighs, moving between her daughter's legs without any control from me.

"Mhmm... O-Oohh... Y-you're pretty good at this, mom." Cassie moans out, helping confirm my belief that they are both sluts. "F-fuck... I'm... Oh, fuck." Cassie moans, cumming again, her juices flooding Sonya's mouth.

She's really sensitive naturally... so maybe I shouldn't have used a full power alter sensitivity?

Feeling merciful, I erase the seal, smiling as Sonya immediately moans into her daughters slit.

“F-fuck... worth it.” Sonya moans, making me chuckle.

"Now girls, I want a double blowjob, I'm sure you two can work together on this, can't you?" I ask, smiling as Cassie moves down between my legs, Sonya joining her as they start working, their lips occasionally meeting as they both lick and kiss my shaft.

“Good girls.”

**\- Later -**

“I will speak to the Elder Gods, if all goes as expected, myself and Lady Cetrion will return to create the barrier.” Raiden says calmly, almost as if he can't sense the awkwardness in the air as Sonya and Cassie refuse to look at each other, Sonya's jacket fully zipped up for once to hide her nakedness beneath it.

“And I will speak to the Council, I can't give you a time though, Democracy moves slowly.” Sonya admits, her men all reprimanded due to their drunkenness, I knew leaving booze in the banquet would be funny.

“I'll be ready for your return.” I say calmly, I've opened a one-way hole in the barrier allowing portals to be made from my tower to other Realms.

“Mother, I have things to do in Earthrealm, but I will return soon.” Kitana says, making me hide a smirk. Watching sociopathic Sindel play the loving mother has been hilarious, and Kitana has fallen for it easily.

“Once everything is in place, I'll come to Earthrealm to see this revenant you have captured, I'll need to do some scans to alter my spell to resurrect him, but it shouldn't be that difficult.” I say easily, giving a nod to Jacqui, watching her brighten up, a dark blush on her cheeks before her shame grows.

She has a boyfriend... but she's attracted to me, it's messing with her head.

“You have my thanks, Lord Raiden, are you ready?” Sonya asks.

  
“I am, it was an honour to meet you, Lord Kuro.” Raiden says respectfully as he makes a portal.

  
“The feeling is mutual, Lord Raiden, General, Cassie.” I say, giving her a smirk which she returns, blowing me a kiss. She's fun.

Saying goodbye, I smile as they leave... that went fairly well.

“Do you have a plan for when Kitana realises you aren't as nice as you're acting?” I ask Sindel as she lets her kind smile drop into a sneer.

“I do, we simply need to kill her and bring her back under your control.” Sindel pointed out with utter casualness. “She's grown pathetically soft in the time I was gone, that is unacceptable.” she says making Skarlet chuckle darkly.

“Right... anyway, I have something I need to show you two.” I say, turning and heading back to the room I used to bring Sindel back.

Leading them inside, I immediately hear them gasp at the large body sitting on the pedestal, a giant warhammer resting next to it. Stealing his hammer was hard, getting the spirit into the Outworld Treasury without Shang Tsung noticing was very... tricky.

Fortunately, I managed to distract him long enough for one to slip in, swap places with me and then swap back after I grabbed the hammer. I wanted to loot the place bare, but I couldn't risk sticking around that long.

"Shao Kahn... how did you..." Skarlet murmurs looking at her former master's body in awe.

"I see... what do you plan to do with him?" Sindel asks, looking at her former husband's corpse coldly. "Stop that, Skarlet... do you wish to be Kahn or not? If he is returned to life as he was, you can kiss that dream goodbye. He would never let me separate Edenia, or let you take his Throne." Sindel scolded, Skarlet's awe evaporating in the face of her ambition.

“So... what should we do with him?” Skarlet asks. “He ruled for so long unchallenged for a reason, his power was known throughout all the Realms.”

“He would make a powerful weapon, if you could control him, My King.” Sindel agrees, smirking at the thought of Shao Kahn enslaved.

“Indeed... that was what I was thinking, but leaving him as he is would be a problem, he'd fight the control endlessly... so I need to make a few adjustments.” I say, focusing and summoning the soul of Shao from Death's realm, a blackened orb I hover above his body.

Right, don't make the same minor mistakes I made with Calypso.

"Hmm, his pride can be kept... but lessened and altered." I say, carefully manipulating the soul, I'm a swift learner. "His sadism and brutality? That can stay, as can his ruthlessness... his desire to conquer all... that's gotta go." I say, plucking out part of what makes Shao Kahn, Shao Kahn.

“Did you... do that to me?” Sindel asks, watching in concealed awe as I remake Shao Kahn's very being to suit my will.

“No, there was no need. You are the same mentally as you were before your death, I only altered your body.” I say, feeling her stare at me before she smiles. Her arrogance means she believes she would be able to tell if I had.

Finishing my work, I place the soul into the body.

“Now... the body, should we leave it as it is or change it?” I ask, more to myself than anything else.

“Is there a limit on your modifications?” Sindel asks, walking closer and looking him over.

“Not really, with the body on hand, I can do with it as I please.” I say, looking him over, making her smirk, whispering into my ear. “...you did like him, right?” I ask, amused.  
  
“He was a worthy husband, but I have found better.” Sindel drawls as I take her advice, twisting and morphing Shao Kahn's body.

**\- Later -**

The Ritual to bring the body back to life is somewhat draining, but as Shae Kahn takes her first breath, rising from the slab.

Even as she stands up, she towers over the rest of us at an easy seven-foot, a long mane of brown hair reaching down to her ass, two giant boulders of flesh on her chest... I think she could do more damage with her breasts than she could with her warhammer.

Aside from her red armoured pauldrons and armour belt, all she has on is a pair of leather belts moving over her breasts in a cross pattern, leaving her showing an immense amount of skin to Sindel's amusement.

I was right, Shao Kahn made Sindel dress like she did, and while she got used to it, apparently it was centuries of embarrassment and shame as she went from a queen wearing royal robes to a trophy with her body on display for the masses. Turns out, Sindel is a vengeful one.

“I have returned... My Overlord.” Shae says, resting her warhammer on her shoulder. “Who am I killing first?”

“My, my... How obedient you are now.” Sindel mocks. “I like you much more this way.”

“I live to serve my master... our master, remember that, Worm.” Shae says coldly, making Sindel sneer at her.

“Girls, behave.” I say with a smirk. “Shae, how are you feeling?” I ask, making her turn to me with a bloodthirsty grin.

“As powerful as ever, I am ready to crush everything in the way of your conquest, My Lord.” Shae says. The changes I made to the conqueror was simple, I turned her desire to conquer all into a desire to help her master conquer all.

My Champion, ready to destroy everything in my path.

“Then we should get started, shouldn't we?” I ask rhetorically. “Sindel, Skarlet... I'm going to start working on removing Mileena's support. I want you both ready for battle at any given moment, Mileena is not going to be happy when she sees what I am doing.” I chuckle.

**[Death by Snu-Snu] – Shae Kahn [50] Already owned**

**+50 STR **

Huh.

Nice, anyway...

“Understood, may I ask what exactly you plan on doing?” Sindel asks.

“As tempting as challenging Mileena outright seems, Skarlet needs to be the one to beat her to cement herself, so I'm going to start turning her armies against her... I'll take Shae with me.” I explain.

“True, Outworld will respect Skarlet more if she bests my replacement.” Shae agrees. “She will need to prove herself in Mortal Combat to earn the respect of Outworld.”

“It will be done, I will pry the crazed fool from her throne and toss her down to the dirt.” Skarlet agrees viciously.

“For now, be ready to fight at any given moment.” I say, before turning to the giant warrior. “Shae, you're with me. We have work to do.”

**\- Later -**

The thing about the outworld portals is that they aren't that complicated... which made working out how to make my own Tower Portal connect with Outworld really not hat hard in the grand scheme of things.

I take a moment to call Jack back to my side, taking her offering of the bottomless bag full of treasure and giving her a pat on the head for her hard work making her beam up at me as she follows Shae and me through the wastelands of Outworld towards our destination.

“Jack, stay hidden unless things go wrong, if they do I'll use a Command Seal.” I say, stroking her hair as she vanishes with a quiet 'Yes, Daddy'.

Walking towards the city of Kuatan, I smile to myself. The Shokan are the first weapon I plan to strip from Mileena.

They slaughtered the Centaurians after the defeat of Shao Kahn, their long rivalry coming to a bloody end, and they didn't make many friends by doing so. It's why no Shokans have attacked my realm, they are technically still serving Outworld, but they haven't sent Mileena any forces for her invasion... that said, in the current situation, if I attacked Outworld they would join its defence which makes them a threat.

“The Shokan follow one rule, the survival of the fittest and most ruthless. I conquered them by slaughtering my way into their little kingdom and beating their former leader to death, I could do so again... but if you want their respect you will have to fight yourself.” Shae warns me. “Challenge King Goro to Mortal Combat, slay him and you will have their loyalty and service.”

“Works for me, so... how should we approach them?” I ask, making her laugh.

“Violently. Goro won't accept the challenge unless you prove yourself first.” Shae says, gripping her warhammer with a hungry smile.

“Right then... Jack, stay hidden for now, Shae with me.” I say, heading towards the camp as I summon Godslayer.

Almost immediately, several of the four-armed warriors head towards us, we aren't being very subtle after all.

“Halt! This is Shokan land, boy. Leave if you wish to live.” one of them sneers at me.

"Hm, Shokan land?" Shae laughs, making them all scowl at her. "This is Outworld, the property of the Kahn... and no Shokan has ever been Kahn." she laughs.

Unsurprisingly, one of them rushes the large woman, not having made the connection between the old Kahn and the giant of a woman standing beside me.

Equally unsurprisingly, the Shokan meets a swift end as Shae smashes his head in with her hammer, making it burst with a wild swing of her glowing green hammer.

"Pathetic worms! You cannot stop my lord's progress." she laughs, making me sigh as a war-horn is blown, the city coming to life. "Goro! You worthless insect, come out and die!"

As she charges them, laughing as her hammer smashes the giant warriors aside, I sigh. Maybe leaving her love of battle was a mistake?

“Die, human!” a voice calls me out of my thoughts as two arms attempt to grab me, easily dodging backwards to avoid the nobody's extended arms. Putting my sword to the test, I swing it with a calm smile, slicing both arms clean off.

As the warrior screams, I close the distance and leap over him, flipping as I slash my blade as I do, his head tumbling to the ground.

Landing on my feet, having down a front flip, I smile at the shocked Shokan in front of me. I attacked in the dead of night for a reason.

  
“You might be strong, but you lack speed... and this sword was made to kill gods.” I say, flicking the blood of my blade with a calm smile, even as Shae's maniacal laughter and insults fill the night. “Now, who would like to go next?”

**\- Sheeva -**

“It must be... he looks very different, but that power, that fighting style... Shao Kahn has returned.” King Goro said calmly, watching the battle.  
  
“And the other one?” Sheeva asked, her eyes trying to track the blur that shot around the battlefield, leaving dismembered corpses in its path.

  
“I have no idea... Shao is likely here to reclaim our service. Very well... Enough!” Goro roared over the battlefield, the Shokans stopping their fighting, the two attackers pausing as well. “If I don't survive this, you must lead the Shokan.” he said, muttering quietly before he walked forwards, no hesitation in his stride.

“Finally, and here I thought we would have to slaughter your entire pathetic race.” the Female Shao Kahn laughed.

“Shao Kahn, I take it you are here for mortal combat?” Goro asked, making her smirk.

“Shae, now... and no. My Lord is here to claim the Shokans for his forces, he is the one you will be fighting.” 'Shae' Kahn said, making both their eyes widen as the boy, a tiny thing really, walked in front of Shae.

She wouldn't underestimate him, not after the trail of Shokans corpses he had left behind, but he was such a small thing, barely reaching her bosom. But then, all humans were little, but even then he looked to be an adolescence.

“Shao... or 'Shae' Kahn, bowing to another? Heh, and I thought I had seen everything.” Goro laughed. “Boy, do you know how we Shokan fight mortal combat?” Goro asked, looking at the small teen. “No magical weapons, no armour, just pure strength, skill and talent as two fighters battle to the death. You sure about this, child?” Goro asked.

There was little honour in killing a child, but she had a feeling there was more to this boy than his lazy expression showed.

“I am, King Goro. I am Kuro Tepes, Overlord of the Realm Mileena is so determined to invade... and I challenge you to Mortal Combat, for the control of the Shokan clans.” Kuro said, his voice not wavering as he made his blade vanish as he walked towards the King, the Shokan making way for him.

“Ha! You face your death with courage, Overlord. So be it, we will fight in the throne room, that way I can throw your corpse into the lava pits when I'm done.” Goro laughed, a rumbling of laughter going through the Shokan warriors.

Even as they headed to the throne room, she watched the Overlord's face carefully, seeing no signs of fear or doubt as he walked calmly behind Goro.

They reached the throne room quickly, the room rapidly, filling as Goro and Kuro made their way to the small platform that would be the end of one of them.

She made her way next to the throne, Shae Kahn joining her as they watched the two face each other.

"See that throne, boy? Kill me, and it's yours. My people respect one thing, strength. You want our servitude? Pry it from my cold dead hands." Goro laughed, getting into his combat stance.

  
“So be it.” Kuro replied, his voice quiet yet audible.

The first sign that she got that this wasn't going to go as smoothly as she had first thought was when Kuro simply blurred, closing the distance and upper-cutting Goro in the jaw, making him stumble back.

Goro was the strongest of their kind, she'd seen him take powerful hits from renowned warriors... and not move an inch.

How much strength did the boy have? Was he still growing?

“Goro is a dead man.” Shae chuckled, watching the fight.

  
“You seem sure of that.” Sheeva replied, getting her attention as Goro threw a deadly punch forwards, the boy ducking under it, slashing at the arm with a clawed hand, a second set of claws slicing open the larger mans chest.

“Goro is strong, but he cannot beat what he cannot hit. Lord Kuro is unnaturally fast, he could have ripped Goro's throat out by now.” Shae laughed, watching as Kuro dodged four swinging arms, moving out of Goro's range until an opening appeared, dashing back in and kicking him directly on the bleeding cuts along his chest. “You should prepare yourself.” she added casually.

“And why would I do that?” Sheeva asked, if Goro died then he died. Such was the way of the Shokan.

“Do you remember when I first conquered your kind? What was offered to me afterwards?” Shae asked making her frown.  
  
“I was, as a concubine. You refused, claiming you found Shokan females repulsive.” Sheeva ground out, that had been an embarrassment that stung even now.

“When Lord Kuro returned me from the grave, he imbued me with the knowledge of what he wanted to do... I think he showed me more than he meant to. He is not so picky with his women.” Shae laughed, making her turn her eyes back to the fight as Kuro dodged out of the way of a fireball from Goro.

It wasn't that she even opposed the idea, if he could beat Goro he would be a worthy mate, their children would be strong warriors... but he was so small? Would she even feel their mating?

Perhaps he would grow over time?

It seemed a moot point as Kuro finally overextended, spending too long on his attack to dodge as Goro's surprisingly fast arms wrapped around him in crushing grip, four arms pinning Kuro against his chest as Goro laughed, squeezing his captive with devastating force.

Despite her expectation, the teen barely looked worried in Goro's grasp, in fact... he was smirking.

A pained scream rang out, but despite the expectations of the watching Shokan, it was King Goro whose voice cried out in pain, letting Kuro go as he backed away.

It became immediately apparent why Goro had done so as he fell to one knee, blood pouring from his ruined arms and chest.

Kuro had spikes on bone, not unlike the Tartakans blades, bursting from seemingly every part of his chest and back, hundreds of bony spikes which quickly retracted into his body as Goro coughed up a lungful of blood.

He'd let himself be grabbed... not just strong and fast, he had a tactical mind behind those sleepy eyes.

As he approached Goro, the king of the Shokan made one last attempt, tossing a giant ball of flames at the pale boy... no, the pale man, causing him to blur again, re-appearing behind Goro, a pair of incredibly sharp fangs digging into his neck.

There was something... horrifying about watching Goro shrivel, an incredible amount of blood draining from his body as his tanned skin paled to an unhealthy white... and then paled some more, his face becoming gaunt and his body growing skinnier.

Finally pulling back, Kuro paused for a moment, looking at Goro with a strange expression, before he simply walked towards the edge of the platform, leaping over the lava and landing in front of her, a calculating look in his red eyes as he wiped the blood from his mouth with a piece of cloth he got from... somewhere.

“K-king Goro has lost!” Sheeva said, looking at the unmoving corpse. “Overlord Kuro wins... Fatality!” she announced, falling to one knee before the monstrously strong man.

Even still at eye level with him, she felt tiny as he stared her down silently.

  
“Hm, a good kill.” Shae said easily. “Not as brutal as I would have done, but the bone trick was nice.” she said making him chuckle.

  
“I don't use it that often, it means its always a surprise when I pull it out. Will we have any problems, Sheeva?” he asked, turning to her.

He knew her name?

“No, My Lord. We will serve.” Sheeva said, seeing the other Shokans fall to one knee like her, none of them could have beaten Goro, and Kuro made a mean out of him. “What do you require of us?”

“Mileena's time as Kahn is coming to an end, myself and Shae's apprentice, Skarlet, will be taking her place. When the battle to dethrone her comes, I expect the support of the Shokan.” Kuro said, making her hide her smile.

Mileena kicked off the throne? They could put anyone on it and it would be an improvement. She knew little about Skarlet, but she cared little. Kuro had won their loyalty, not her.

“It will be done, we will rend her forces apart in your name.” she swore, hearing battle cries from the already battle-hungry Shokan, ready for blood.

“Excellent, I'll be working on weakening the rest of her forces as well, hopefully our 'battle' will be a one-sided massacre. Keep your change in loyalties secret for now.” he ordered, getting a nod from her.

“There... is one more thing, My Lord.” she said, the humiliation from the last time they were conquered making her hesitate. “It is... tradition for the new ruler of the Shokan to take one of the Draco Lineage Shokans as their concubine.” she explained, making him smirk slightly.

“Is that so? Interesting tradition...” Kuro said, his eyes moving over her body with an approving smile.

“Oh, stop pussy-footing around. Sheeva wants to get fucked, just drag her to the nearest bed and have your way with her.” Shae scoffed, making Kuro give her an amused look.

“Well, is she wrong?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

"I would be honoured to become your concubine, my lord." Sheeva said calmly, lowering her head, if she became the next Kahn's concubine she'd be in an excellent position to keep the Shokan in his good graces after all... and strength was a turn on for Shokans.

And he has so much of it in that small body.

"Well, with an offer like that, how could I refuse?" Kuro asked, placing a finger on her chin and forcing her to look up into his eyes. "Rise... and lead the way. I need to blow off some excess energy anyway." he said with a hungry smile.

**\- Kuro -**

**[Draco Shokan Physiology] (Passive)**

**Due to your Shokan Traits, you have a natural resistance to fire, the ability to shoot fireballs and impressive strength and endurance.**

**[Draco Shokan Form] (Active)**

**Allows you to take on the form of a Shokan, growing in size and gaining an extra pair of arms. In your Shokan Form, you have an almost full resistance to fire and increased strength and endurance.**

Thanks for your sacrifice, Goro.

Fire resistance as a vampire? Why, yes, yes I would like that.

It doesn't make me that resistant to fire... but it does remove one of my weaknesses.

Wrapping my hand around her ponytail... thing she has, I guide her head as I lay on the bed in the royal bedchambers, enjoying the scantily clad Amazons obediently sucking.

The thing about having four arms, is that she can stroke my shaft, play with my balls and play with herself at the same time as she sucks what she isn't stroking.

There's a special power trip that comes from having such a big and strong woman acting so submissive... but I'm feeling offended.

I'm big... for a human, massive even. But Shokan are basically giants, the smallest Shokan would still be giant compared to a tall human.

Turns out, they are suitably sized everywhere... so where my usual ten inches is big for a normal human girl, it's below average for a Shokan. Sheeva hasn't mentioned anything... but she still isn't exactly impressed.

  
I will not be judged for my dick-size, I'm not that prideful but that is one thing I will not allow.

“Sheeva, stop.” I say, making her pull back, looking up at me curiously.

“Is there something wrong, my lord?” she asks, making me smirk.

“I just need to make some... minor adjustments.” I say, activating my Shokan form as my body grows and her eyes widen.

I have to wonder if draining Goro is the reason I somewhat resemble him in my Shokan form, my skin is far paler than his and my features more Asian, but we could pass for relatives. In my human form, I'm six foot... something, never bothered checking to be exact... as a Shokan I am easily eight-foot, possibly nine... and I am much buffer, my muscles bulging. There are dark scales along my arms and back, a part of the Shokans dragon lineage.

...It's weird only having three fingers.

The important thing is that I've grown everywhere, and as her eyes move down my body, she gasps looking at the suddenly much larger shaft, thicker than her surprisingly slender arm and reaching just over twenty inches.

It's no exaggeration to say it would kill a human girl.

"Still disappointed, Sheeva?" I ask with a cold smile, wrapping my three-fingered hand around her ponytail, hearing Shae laugh from her spot watching us in the corner. I'm also going to pretend not to see Jack sitting on top of a big wardrobe, swinging her legs as she stares down at me. I don't think anyone else can actually see her, even as she hums happily giving me a little wave.

“N-no, of course not... but, what... what are you, to simply change races as you please?” she asks as I rest my massive shaft along her face, watching her breed in my almost reptilian musk. “You even have the traits of a Royal Shokan...” she all but whispers.

“I'm... well, I don't think there's anything else like me out there.” I admit with a smile. “I'm one of a kind... or two of a kind but he doesn't count. Anyway we aren't here to discuss what I am... are we?” I ask, gripping her head with two hands, a third lining my shaft up with her mouth, the fist-sized tip pressing against her lips.

Without a word of complaint, her lips part allowing me to push into her mouth, her eyes widening as I quickly pass her mouth, the colossal shaft forcing its way down her throat.

Standing up on the bed, I force her up to her knees, slowly thrusting forwards with a smile, not stopping till my fat balls slap against her chin. I've used imbue flexibility just in case, but she seems to be handling it well as her eyes start to water, a noticeable bulge showing up on her throat as she gags, drooling all over herself.

“Brace yourself...” I warn, slowly pulling back before I hammer forwards, watching her brace herself, her arms holding onto my tree-trunk sized legs.

Being this big is actually kinda fun... maybe I'll use it in battle once in a while, even if I prefer my pure speed, blitzing my opponents with practised ease. You don't realise just how strong you are getting until you're slicing through a Shokan horde without them even coming close to hurting you.

Sheeva is a strong woman, the Queen of the Shokan now I suppose... and she happily kneels before me as I fuck her face brutally, showing no mercy as her gagging and choking fills the room, her eyes rolling back till only the whites can be seen as my shaft pillages her throat.

Shokans are naturally durable... and I can heal her later if I need to. It'll be fine.

Her throat is insanely tight, or it is now that I'm so big, and as I pound her face, my balls slapping against her chin, I have to admit... unless I force myself not to cum, I'm not going to last that much longer.

She was obediently worshipping my dick for quite a while before I switched anyway, so I'm ready to blow.

  
Gripping her head tightly, I slam my dick into her throat, letting out a deep grunt as my balls empty their load directly into her stomach. Fun fact, massive balls means massive loads.

Pulling back, the last vestiges of a truly gigantic load bursts onto her face, slowly dripping down onto her naked chest, her red bikini stripped off, as she gasps for air.

"I... feel so full." Sheeva says to herself, looking up at me with wide eyes as she sees just how hard I still am. "Please, my lord... lay down, allow me to satisfy your lust." she says, a sultry smile on her face.

**\- Sheeva -**

Watching the human boy turn into a Shokan man was almost mind-breaking, the sheer power his new form held causing her to almost cum on the spot, an alluring draconic musk to him driving her wild.

She didn't mind his human-sized shaft, it was about the power he had not the outward appearance, after all, he could be short, fat and ugly with a two-inch shaft and she'd still happily take it inside her holes.

But watching him become what she could only describe as the pinnacle of Shokan males, made her mentally swear her eternal loyalty to her new lord.

He was even bigger than Goro, stronger too by the immense muscles covering his body, his Draco lineage was very strong from the hard scales along his body... and his dick?

Shokans were made to endure, their bodies were made to take what would kill lesser races, but she had a legitimate worry that if he took her in the proper Shokan way, he might just break her.

The proper Shokan way would have them fight, and once she was beaten he would have his way with her, it was a rough, primal fucking, the winner taking their pleasure form the loser. Of course, if she won she'd pin him down and ride him until she was satisfied but she wouldn't stand a chance against him, her finely honed warriors senses told her that.

But if he took her in the brutal way of the Shokan, fucked that humongous dick into her, she was sure something would break... whether it was her mind or body, she didn't know.

Climbing on top of him, she lined herself up, the thick tip of his shaft pressing against her tight pussy as she took a breath.

  
She was no blushing virgin, over the thousands of years she'd taken plenty of dicks, sometimes as the winner taking her pleasure from her beaten foe, other times after her strength failed her and she was defeated, taken by the victor... but she had never taken a dick this big.

The biggest she'd taken was Goro's, and while it was only a few inches smaller... it was much slimmer. It wasn't the length that worried her, but the sheer girth.

Lowering herself down, she moaned as her lower lips were spread apart, one pair of his hands resting on her waist, groping her ass, the other reaching up for her breasts.

Even with just the head of his dick inside her, she already felt... full, spilt apart by the fat dick as she hesitated, intimidated by the length still outside her.

“Worthless coward... take it all.” Shae's voice came from directly behind her, a pair of incredibly strong hands resting on her shoulders as her eyes widened.

She knew what was coming, but it didn't mean she was any more ready as Shae simply pushed down, her great strength forcing her to take the entire dick in one move.

His dick pierced her to her very core as she let out a guttural scream, not of pain, despite her worries, but of pure pleasure as the dick reached the entrance of her womb, and then just kept going.

Looking down, her eyes widened seeing the outline of his shaft on her stomach.

  
“That's it, you're a concubine, you exist to for our lords pleasure, so start moving.” Shae ordered coldly, gripping her legs and lifting her up as a lewd moan left her, the thick cock rubbed against her insides as she was lifted up.. before Shae forced her right back down.

She was a proud Shokan Warrior, the Queen of the Shokan now that Goro was gone... she should have been able to handle this.

“F-FUCK!”

She couldn't handle this.

Her half-baked plan of proving her worth to keep the Shokan in his good graces fell away as Shae Kahn forced her to bounce on his shaft, laughing at her as she moaned and squealed from the impalement, fucked stupid as her tongue hung out of her mouth.

If her people saw her like this, she'd lose their respect, but as she screamed, clenching down on the invading shaft, she couldn't bring herself to care. She was sure she was being heard, her moans and screams wouldn't be held in by the walls, but she couldn't stop them as she stared down at the fierce grin on Kuro's face.

As Shae moved back, she thought for a moment that she'd be able to try and get back in control of herself... until Kuro decided that he was through lying down, moving quickly as he flipped their position leaving her on her back, her legs held next to her shoulders by two of his hands as he started to thrust into her with a savage smile, his other hands groping her ass roughly as he had his way with her.

She didn't know if he knew their ways... but he clearly had good Shokan instincts as he took her hard and fast, the bed shaking with his powerful slams, another climax rushing through her body as she moaned like some Edenian whore.

She'd been counting on him not realising that letting her take the lead was almost an insult in Shokan culture, implying she was the stronger... but judging from the smirk on his face as he used her with no mercy or care, she realised she'd brought this on herself.

He definitely knew... somehow, he knew... and now he was teaching her where her rightful place was, beneath him with her legs by her head, clutching the bedsheets with all four hands as he ploughed her formerly tight pussy, reshaping her body for his own pleasure.

She had no idea how long it lasted, orgasm after orgasm forced upon her as she simply tried to endure the waves of pleasure crashing into her, unable to do anything but lie there and take the intense fucking, his stamina seemingly endless as he took her for what seemed like hours before he let out a triumphant roar, slamming into her, his hips meeting her ass.

As he filled her womb with his seed, she finally lost her battle to hang onto her consciousness, blacking out with her final view being his smirking face.

Waking up after an unknown amount of time passed, she frowned in confusion at the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, sitting up slowly, her lower body unresponsive and sore. She'd feel that one for a while, but that was fine... she couldn't say she regretted it, even as she laid in a pool of cum that had leaked from her abused cunt.

Turning, her eyes widened slightly at the sight before her, Shae face down ass up as Kuro rutted into her, a strong hand forcing the former Kahn's face into bedsheets.

Watching Shao Kahn, even now called Shae, being utterly dominated by a Shokan was... exhilarating, and despite the soreness of her pussy, despite how bloated she felt... she could feel herself growing wet at the sight, her pussy throbbing in need and desire.

Shao Kahn had been insulting and degrading towards their race, preferring their enemies, the Centaurians, over them... and watching Shae squeal as the mighty Shokan used her for his pleasure was cathartic.

Slamming into the former Kahn, Kuro laughed as he came again, Shae barely doing more than moaning as she laid there, looking very much like Sheeva had before.

Pulling out, thick globs of Shokan seed spilt from the former Kahn's used slit as Kuro shrunk back to his human size.

“Queen Sheeva, I need to return to my Realm, keep your people ready for battle at any given moment. I'll let you know when the invasion will start.” Kuro said calmly, making her bow, her breasts bouncing as she did.

“The Shokan live for battle, we will be ready.” Sheeva promised quickly, the real problem would be stopping the hot-headed men and women of the Shokan from attacking too early.

“When Skarlet and I rule, I plan on making a Council. You will represent the Shokan on it.” Kuro said, placing a kiss on her lips. “But that's for after Mileena has been dealt with. It's been a pleasure, Sheeva. Get up, Shae.” he ordered, the large woman rising up slowly, moving off the bed on shaky legs and putting her revealing armour back on with a satisfied smirk.

A council, with a Shokan representatives? She liked the new Kahns already.

“The pleasure was mine, My Lord...”

**\- Kuro -**

**[How Barbaric] – Sheeva [50]**

**Barbarians don't really think like civilised people, they scoff at words and respect only action. With this, taming the wild people will be easier than ever.**

"Shae, do you have no shame?" Sindel asked mockingly as we arrived back at the tower, Jack slipping away to go... somewhere? I try not to ask what she does in her free time.

“Why would I?” Shae scoffed.

"You have cum leaking down your leg... how far the all-powerful Kahn has fallen." Sindel mocks making Shae scoff again.

“So people will know I got a good fucking, so what? How many times did people see me giving you a real fucking?” Shae retaliated, making Sindel scowl at her.

“My Love... there has been a development.” Serena calls me away from watching Sindel and Shae insult and mock each other, Skarlet watching them with disillusioned eyes.

I think seeing her former master like this has done a good job of damaging her image of her.

“What is it, Serena?” I ask, giving her a quick kiss.

“Someone is here to see you... and I can't even work out what race they are.” Serena admitted making me frown.

  
“Lead the way.” I say, a slight frown of confusion on my face.

Heading to the Throne Room, I pause as I see the figure waiting by the steps, unnaturally still as she waits.

Dressed in some torn denim jeans and a white tank-top, a leather jacket... with a futuristic looking gun attached to a harness on her back, she turns to me immediately making me understand Serena's confusion.

One blue eye locks with mine, but hidden by jet black hair, a red glowing light alerts me that she's not quite as human as she appears. As she turns, I catch a hint of silver metal beneath her long hair, and one of her arms is entirely mechanical. Metal and machinery exposed as she walks towards me.

Would someone like to explain why I have a terminator in my fantasy world? Shiro? Explanations would be appreciated.

As she kneels, I take a breath as I confirm a thought I had before. My life is so fucking weird.

“Emperor Kuro, I am Terminator Model T-Sexbot, and I have been sent from the future to protect you from those that would see the future stopped. Empress Emma says hello.” her emotionless voice says as I sigh.

Just a day in the life of Kuro.

**\- Bonus Scene – The Murderous Loli Brigade -**

Walking through the cookie givers tower, she nibbled on her cookies happily, Lilith following behind with a few of her own for behaving so well lately.

She liked her silence, the constant quietness of her room and the comforting glow of the orb she was supposed to guard for the head-patter.

Turning the corner, she froze seeing someone her size for once, staring back at her with eyes almost as empty as hers.  
  
“Are you friends with Daddy?” the girl asked, tilting her head as she held a pair of daggers.

“...Is daddy the cookie-bringer?” Ophis asked, staring back at her.

“Daddy is daddy? He's really big and he has big red eyes!” she claimed.

“Pale skin and black hair?” she asked, getting a rapid head nod from the girl. “No, we are not 'friends'. I am Ophis, a 'pet' of your 'Daddy'.” Ophis announced proudly.

Pets got treats and head-pats.

“I... see?” the girl said, not seeing. “I'm Jack, I kill things that upset Daddy. Then he pats my head.” she announced.

“...what are your opinions on cookies?” Ophis asked carefully, seeing a confused look on her face. Parting with one of her cookies to the girl, she watched as she took a bite, her eyes widening in shock and joy.

Nodding in approval, she smiled... a tiny bit. That was the correct expression.

“They are good, aren't they?” Ophis said proudly. “You can join us. We are going to watch the glowing orb again.” she decided, walking away from the girl, hearing her almost silent footsteps follow besides Lilith's.

Her last team didn't end very well... but that was because the people were too different. All the members of her new team had to have certain traits...

One, they must be small. Two, they must like head-pats. Three, they must like cookies.

Their goal was simple, keep the cookie giver safe so they could have head pats and cookies for all time.

Heading back to the room, the three deadly girls nibbled on cookies and watched the tower heart float above them, a comforting blue glow coming from it.

**Authors Note: Decided to keep the main chapter and the 0.5 together, will do Sorcerer's Ambition next, then New Game +.**

**I think I'm going to give Sorcerer's some extra love until it has a nice respectable chapter count, but nothing is going on hiatus or being dropped.**


	27. Chapter 23: What's a little soul magic between friends?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 23: What's a little soul magic between friends?**

**\- Jessica Jones - **

Unable to move, she could only stare at the sighing man in fear as he scratched his cheek, staring back at her in bemusement.

Kilgrave was a monster, there was no doubt about that... no-one would mourn his death, but his power was supposed to die with him.

Instead, this... abomination in human skin had taken his power for itself, to add to the skills it clearly already had.

“This... isn't exactly how I expected this to go, I had plans for you, you know?” the man said, walking towards her with a sigh before he came to a stop in front of her. “Originally, I wanted to 'rescue you' from Kilgrave, to make sure you were grateful so I could use that to turn you to my side... but I jumped the gun, too eager to steal his power for myself, I should have saved you first, let Kilgrave escape then hunted him down later. It wouldn't have worked, I can see that now... you've already become the bitter, mistrustful Jessica.” he said with a sigh as one of his hands reached forwards, stroking her cheek gently with a strange look as she was forced to stay perfectly still. “I could use Kilgrave's and my own powers to keep you obedient... but I'd have to watch you carefully, you'd constantly be looking for a way out. Wouldn't you? Answer me.” he ordered.

"I would. I'd try and escape from you constantly." Jessica answered.

“Which means I need to take some... additional steps to fix this mess, don't worry Jessica, things will make more sense when you return.” he said, his hand moving down to her throat, stroking it almost gently before he grasped it, her eyes widening at the pure strength behind his grip as he lifted her from the ground. “Goodbye Jessica Jones.”

Unable to move, she could do nothing but watch as he tightened his grip, her neck creaking, and then snapping entirely as he dropped her to the ground, staring down at her with cold yellow eyes as her life faded away.

As she died, she could only feel utter despair at how her life had gone, she'd tried to be a hero... and it had gotten her was kidnapped and raped by Kilgrave, then crushed like an insect by a man whose name she didn't even know.

**\- Kuro -**

I fucked this up.

I should have 'saved' her as Kuro Tepes, then killed Kilgrave in my new crime-lord form. Not that it would have made her lower her guard any more, she's already become the bitter and mistrustful Jessica from the show. Kilgrave made sure of that, even in the reasonably short amount of time he had her.

Picking up her body, I jump back to my castle and start setting things up for her resurrection.

Extracting her soul, I start moulding it to suit my needs, honestly it won't even be that hard to make the changes I need to turn Jessica Jones from Vigilante to Enforcer.

She had already grown bitter at the result of her trying to help people, so amplifying that feeling is childs play with my new experience in Soul Magic. Her morals are somewhat damaged already, removing them entirely is just as easy.

The hard parts come from changing her mistrust of everyone into a distrust of everyone but me. I need her to see me as a saviour, not the villain she rightfully thinks I am. Next, I need to do something about her hatred of following orders, caused by her enslavement.

Also, I need to come up with a new name for my crime lord form. Maybe I should go for something Russian based to use the language I stole from Kraven?

Spending some time reshaping her soul, I pause for just a moment and reshape her body as well. I'm not that eager to have Kilgrave's sloppy seconds, so I return her virginity to her.

Finishing my soul modifications, I start the ritual to return her to life, something that's becoming almost instinctive at this point.

As she starts to awaken, I smile to myself.  
  


I fucked up, but magic... magic is the solution to all that ails me.

**\- Jessica Jones -**

Sitting up on the cold slab, she turned to see him watching her with a cold yellow stare, his eyes reminding her of a snakes as he observed her carefully as she moved off the slab, not covering her naked body as she stood before him.

“Jessica, kneel.” he ordered, watching her drop to her knees instantly, a burst of pleasure moving through her as she obeyed. “Who am I to you?” he asked, staring down at her.

“My saviour.” Jessica answered immediately, with no hesitation as she looked up at the man who killed Kilgrave. “My master.” she continued, feeling a burst of warmth as a hint of a smile touched his lips before he turned cold again.

Kilgrave's orders made her insides crawl, his gaze made her shiver in disgust, his touch made her recoil... so why was it that as her saviour's eyes moved down her naked body, she simply pushed her chest out obediently, hoping he liked what he saw?

“You don't even know my name.” he pointed out in amusement.

“I know enough.” Jessica replied quickly, making him smile down at her.

“My name is... Alexander, Alexander Makarovich. Yeah, that works.” Alexander said, not even hiding the fact that he just made that up on the spot. “You will call me Sir or Boss in public, Master in private.” he ordered sternly.

“Yes, Master.” Jessica replied immediately, making him smile again, another burst of pleasure rushing through her body, her lower lips growing damp as she knelt before him.

He saved her from Kilgrave, serving him just... made sense. It was her fate to submitting to the stronger man, her place on her knees beside him.

“I am not a good person, quite the opposite. I plan on becoming the greatest Crime Lord this world has ever seen, hundreds, thousands will die for my ambition. Criminals, Heroes, Innocents.” Alexander said coldly. “You wanted to be a hero... but now, you'll become a villain right alongside me. Is that a problem?” he asked, placing a hand on her chin as he forced her to maintain eye contact with him.

“I... failed. I tried to help, and all that I got was captured and raped the first time I met someone with powers. A Hero wouldn't have killed Kilgrave... but it felt good watching you end his life.” Jessica admitted. “I'm not cut out to be a hero... this is where I belong now.”

“Good girl, Rise.” Alexander ordered watching her immediately stand, her nipples hardening as she submitted to his will. His hand reached forwards, roughly grasping her breast as he mauled the perky flesh, his thumb circling her nipple as she moaned. "You enjoy it don't you? Submitting? Following orders?" he asked huskily, his other hand moving to her wet cunt, stroking her soaked pussy lips gently.

“I... do. It feels right to listen to you.” Jessica admitted with a whimper as one of his fingers entered her.

"As it should, as much as I'd love to give you what you so clearly want, pet... I have work to do. Serve me well, and I might just reward you." Alexander said, pulling back as she whimpered in disappointment. "Take my hand." he ordered, offering a hand which she grabbed immediately, feeling a strange pulling sensation as her vision blurred, her surroundings changing as they moved to a high-rise ultra modern penthouse. Very... monochromatic, and she could see an infinity pool on the balcony through the large windows.

“There are clothes for you on the table, grab them and come here.” Alexander ordered, taking a seat in the expensive looking living room, watching her obey as she picked up the clothes he had laid out for her, moving in front of him as she held them. “Get dressed... slowly.” he ordered, making her smile slightly as she started with the underwear.

...If it could be called that, the tiny g-string barely covering anything as she slowly pulled them on, sticking her ass out to him as the tiny string disappeared between her firm ass cheeks, barely noticeable as she moved on.

  
The trousers he picked for her were so tight she practically had to pour herself into them, the black leather practically painted onto her ass as she squeezed into them, and the equally black corset was just as tight, showing off a generous amount of cleavage and her midriff as she laced it up.

She looked... like a slut, she would never have worn something like this before... but as Alexander hummed in approval, she couldn't bring herself to care less.

“Very nice... Dresses don't suit you, I don't know what Kilgrave was thinking.” he chuckled, looking over her barely covered breasts and long legs in skin-tight black leather.

...She could definitely agree with that. Fucking dresses... she'd take the skin-tight leather any day.

“Becoming a crime lord is a dangerous thing, I'll have countless enemies and rivals... that's where you come in, Jessica. I want you to be my bodyguard.” Alexander explained calmly as she stood in front of him.

A bodyguard? She couldn't even keep herself safe.

"Everyone has their weaknesses, and you are no exception. You are strong, Jessica... you just met up with the absolute worst matchup for you. I have faith that you will do wonderfully." Alexander said, making her eyes widened.

  
Did she say that out loud?

“I... I understand, no-one will get through me.” Jessica promised, making him smile at her again, filling her with pride.

**\- Kuro (Alexander) -**

Emma works fast, I said I wanted a penthouse for a crime lord facade... and she had one prepared in less than an hour, a single text had my new name be legitimised as Hellfire's connections made me an extensive paper trail, so I'm not just appearing out of thin air.

Jessica was fun to adjust, all I had to do was give her a fetish for submission instead of a hatred for it, then change her fear into gratitude for 'saving' her. After that, getting her to obey is childs play.

Her fifty affection reward was the same as Mary Walkers, so I just got a random grimoire instead... one I have frankly missed.

**[The Art of Alchemy] **

**A Grimoire on Alchemy, describing the creation process for Potions and other Alchemical creations.**

I am well aware of how powerful Potions can be, after all. Thankfully, my former knowledge carried over as well, so I'm not starting from scratch.

**[Alchemy Proficiency (Master)] **

**You are a master of Alchemy, an artisan with potions. **

**You can identify all the effects of an ingredient by consuming it.**

**You can create your own custom potions and poisons.**

I will certainly be putting this to good use...

Unfortunately, like my Necromancy, I need to actually make the potions this time. No snapping my fingers and turning ingredients into potions, so if I want to make anything I need to get an Alchemy Lab.

A quick order to Selene had her making arrangements for an Alchemy Lab to be set up in my castle, so I can work with it. I've also bought one with Buy mode to go in the Tower, so that will be fine.

Now, I need to start my new life as a crime lord... which means I'll need certain things...

One, a base of operations. Two, a gang. Three, powerful enforcers who can do more than the dumbass mobs.

I also need a reputation, since reputation is everything in the criminal underworld.

Jessica is a good start for an enforcer, but I still need some actual gang members and a base of operations. Plus people I can trust to handle the day to day gang operations.

I don't know how to recruit my own gang, I'll admit that... but I have a plan for that.

My original plan was to take over Club Fenris, but it's risky... Andrea von Strucker runs it, and she's a HYDRA agent. More importantly, her father Baron von Strucker, is keeping a close eye on her since she's the last heir to his lineage after I killed his son.

I could kill him... but he's one of the highest ranking HYDRA members, and while they aren't after me at the moment, they don't have the resources to go after me a second time with the Serpent Society and SHIELD fighting them, but killing one of their inner council is a wonderful way to change that.

Then I thought I could attack Fisk instead... but he's built one hell of a strike force. Hellfire has been watching him, and he has been going wild in recruiting.

He has a relatively large team of super-powered villains under his employ, and attacking him outright with just Jessica seems like a bad idea. I'll have to start cutting away his support group before I try taking his place entirely.

So, I need my own group to support 'Alexander' before I can take on the Kingpin.

Time to get to work.

**\- Kuro Tepes - Tuesday** ** – 04/05/2009 -**

“Jean... why did Professor Monroe look at you when she mentioned that Logan was away from the school?” I ask, glancing at the blushing girl.

“I... may have lost my temper and used my telekinesis to throw him... a very long way. It was an accident.” Jean says quickly, making Ellie chuckle slightly.

Jean has fallen into our little group easily enough... much to a certain someone's anger.

“Well, he's Wolverine. I'm sure he's fine.” I say with a shrug. “Who is partnering up with who?”

“I've never trained with you before, so if no-one else minds...” Jean says, looking over the others.

  
“That's fine, I'll stay close to Kuro so he can keep nullifying my drain and I can train with Kitty instead.” Rogue says easily.

"Works for us." Ellie agrees. "Good look, Red... he's gonna kick your perfect little ass." Ellie points out, making her smile.

  
“Well, hand to hand isn't my speciality anyway. I'm sure my 'perfect ass' will be fine.” Jean says with a smile.

“If it isn't, I'll kiss it better for you.” I promise, hearing a disgusted scoff even as Jean gives me a hungry smile.

**-20 Reputation with Scott Summers for taking Jean from him [-30/100]**

Fuck off, dude... she wasn't even yours.

Also, stop eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Hmm, promises, promises..." Jean replies as she drops into an amateurish combat stance... but then she was right, hand to hand isn't her thing...

Also, not everyone can drain the powers of a dude like Kraven.

Falling into my own far better stance, I beckon her with a mocking gesture, making her rush me.

I can see Ellie and Yukio watching, but that's because Ellie wants to see someone else get their shit kicked in for once, Scott is watching as well even with Kurt trying to get his attention since they are supposed to be sparring.

As she approaches me, I calmly sidestep her lunging punch, slapping her on the ass as she passes me, making her yelp as she stops, playfully rubbing her firm rump in tight latex training shorts.

The wrath I can sense from Scott is hilarious, to be perfectly honest.

"I'm not sure that's a proper fighting move." Jean says with a relaxed smile.

“Spank-fu is totally a legitimate fighting style...” I counter with a completely serious tone, making her giggle as she rushes me again, not lunging this time as she tries to uppercut me, missing as I take a single step away from her, leaning back to dodge her fist.

She isn't bad at this... but not only do I have Vampiric reflexes, but I also have the knowledge of Kraven, a true master in the fighting arts. This is what we call an unfair fight.

As she swings at me, I deflect her blow with a smile as I kick out one of her legs, using the momentum to spin her around, before I close the distance, grabbing her in a tight hold, which happens to involve me pushing my crotch into her ass.

Oh, and my hands are on her tits, but like I said... it's a very tight hold.

“Mhmm... and what style is this?” Jean asks as she pushes her ass back against me, not really trying to escape.

"Molest-fu. It's a more advanced version of Spank-fu." I explain simply.

"Get off her!" Scott shouts as he finally loses his cool, making me let go of Jean with a confident smirk, giving her one last pat on the ass as I do.

“Scott, mind your own business.” Jean says almost immediately, coming to my defence.

"Mind my own... he was groping you! I'm the leader of our team, and I can't just let one of my teammates be sexually harassed by this ass-" Scott starts before I glare at him briefly, using my Vampiric Presence to freeze him in place.

“Is there a problem here, Mr Summers?” Ororo asks as she notices our little argument, giving me a deadpan look as she spots how... flushed Jean's face is.

"Professor Monroe, Yes, there is. Kuro Tepes is using sparring as an excuse to molest Jean." Scott says immediately giving me a smug look as I raise an eyebrow before I calmly reach out my hand and grab a handful of Jean's ass, squeezing it slowly.

“Why would I make up an excuse?” I ask as his eyes widen, Jean rolling her eyes as she playfully slaps my chest.

“Miss Grey, do you have any issues with your current sparring partner?” Ororo asks.

"No, Professor. I'm perfectly happy with Kuro." Jean says promptly, Scott's face dropping as a feeling of betrayal radiates from him.

"I see. Mr Tepes, there is a time and a place for everything. During class is not the time, and the Danger room is not the place." Ororo says sternly, giving me a scolding look.

“Sorry, Professor.” I say coolly, unconcerned.

"I'm sure you are." Ororo deadpans as Scott looks between us with an angry expression, scoffing in loathing as he storms off. "Miss Grey, I would normally not get involved in students personal lives, but I would suggest you speak with Mr Summers."

**\- Jean -**

Wasn't this going to be a fun conversation?

Classes were far more fun now that she was a part of Kuro's little circle of friends, Kitty was a great conversationalist, Rogue's dry humour was highly amusing, watching Ellie and Kuro snark at each other was hilarious, and Yukio was just adorable... for someone that utterly kinky.

There was only one real problem... Scott's constant stare throughout the day, and the utter feeling of despair and betrayal she could feel from him.

“**He's pathetic.” **The Phoenix added with a bored tone. **“Mortals and their petty squabbles are boring, go tell him that you find him as attractive as a rock and let us be done with this.”**

_'I think I need to be a bit more... diplomatic than that.' _Jean countered making the immortal being scoff.

“**Why bother? The fool is so hard-headed he won't understand if you aren't clear. Whatever, this is boring, and I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if we are fighting or fucking." **

...When she realised she had an ancient immortal being in her head, she thought it would be a wise sage-like mentor.

It was not.

All through class, it was bugging her to climb into Kuro's lap and ride him to completion, apparently mutant ethics was boring, and sex was better.

She wasn't wrong, but Professor Monroe would actually kill her if she dropped class to get laid, let along got laid in the middle of class.

With class breaking for lunch, she quickly excused herself from her new friends and decided that she needed to do something about this.

“Scott! Can we talk?” Jean asked, making him jump from his depressed slump.

  
“I... don't want to.” Scott said quickly making her sigh.

  
“Because you don't want to hear what I have to say, but you can't just avoid me. We need to have this conversation. Honestly, we should have had it ages ago.” Jean said, blocking his exit.

Looking away from her, he simply frowned.

“Scott... I don't find you attractive, I think you're a good team leader... but that is all. Physically, you aren't my type, and emotionally I find your constant pining for me and self-pity annoying. We are never going to be more than friends and teammates.” Jean said, internally wincing as she heard what she said.

Damn it, Phoenix, I said we needed to be more diplomatic!  
  


“**It is funnier this way. He looks like a kicked puppy. Do you think he'll cry? Quick, insult his manhood!”**

"Why, Kuro? You barely even know him! What does he have that I-" Scott started making her sigh. "You shouldn't just join his harem because he happens to be fertile."

“Because I do find him very attractive, and I do like his personality. Yes, Professor Xavier asked me to consider it because a child between us would be powerful, but I was already interested in him before then.” Jean admitted with a shrug. “Just... give up on me. Nothing will ever come of it, and you'll just hurt yourself.”

“I thought we-” Scott started.

  
“You thought wrong. I've never been interested in you, and I never will be. Accept it, move on.” Jean said, admitting that the Phoenix had a point.

Scott was heavy in his self-delusion, convinced that they were fated to be together... and being as blunt as possible was the best way to put a stop to it.

It was better to hurt him now than to leave him to fall further into this delusion.

“**Do you think he's crying under the visor? I hope he is. Wah, wah, I can only see red. Woe is me, I'm so sad even though my powers are far better than half of the other mutants. Maybe we should switch his mind with one of the mutants whose power is utterly crippling for a few years, see how much he misses his eye lasers then.”**

...Of course, the Phoenix and her had different intentions for being so harsh.

Being immortal and ancient didn't mean they were wise or kind.

**\- Kuro -**

Err...

**-40 Reputation with Scott Summers for ruining his destiny [-70/100]**

The fuck did I do?

Unless his destiny involved this chicken sandwich, I don't know why he's suddenly even more pissed off at me?

"So, shot down the boy scout?" Ellie says, as Jean approaches our table with a sad smile.

Ahh.

"I have, Scott isn't a bad guy..." Jean says as she sits down, making Ellie scoff.

"Please, the dude is obsessed with you... and not cute obsessed like me and Yukio, but creepy obsessed. He probably has locks of your hair and your worn panties under his pillow." Ellie says, making Jean frown.

“No, people can't really keep secrets from me, I'd know if he did.” Jean counters. “He's the kind of guy who masturbates to me than feels guilty and cries afterwards.”

“I... really didn't need to know that.” I point out, making her blush.

“I can't tell if it would be amazing or terrible having your power.” Kitty admits making Jean nod.

“Oh, it's an amazing power... it just has some pretty big downsides. I don't blame Scott for... pleasuring himself while thinking about me. He's hardly the only person to do that, after all.” Jean says with a knowing tone.

“Shall we just pretend Ellie and Yukio aren't blushing?” Rogue asks with a drawl making the pair go even redder.

“Yeah, let's do that.” Ellie says quickly, going back to her meal.

"Oh no, let's not. Ellie, Ellie, Ellie... isn't Yukio enough for you?" I ask, making her glare at me.

  
“Yukio blushed too!” Ellie counters. “And you're one to talk, is there anyone at this table you haven't put your dick in yet?”

“Yeah, Kitty, don't worry, I'm working on it.” I admit, making Kitty squawk in protest as she blushes bright red. “And I could pick on Yukio, but you're more entertaining to tease.”

Glancing at Jean, I smile internally as I see her sad smile changed to an amused grin as Ellie and I argue again.

**\- After Class -**

“...it's not that I don't appreciate it, mother.” I start, looking at her gift as she smirks at me. “But I can't exactly walk around new york with a giant amazon in a tiny metal bikini... carried a sword.” I say with a deadpan tone as I look at the woman she has beside her.

“Hm, then keep her in your castle, just use your chains on her and summon her when you need her.” Selene says with a shrug. “Hell, keep her in your bedroom as a toy for all I care, she's your problem now.”

Red Sonja... my mother had Red Sonja locked up in a vault as a trophy?

“I cannot lay with a man who has not defeated me in combat.” Sonja protests. “I live to serve you, Lord Kuro, but if you desire my body you must first defeat me in battle.”

I headed back to my castle because Mother mentioned she wanted to speak to me, but this isn't exactly what I had expected.

"Well, I do appreciate it. You have my thanks, mother." I say gratefully as I look over the beautiful red-haired woman. "So, what's the catch?" I ask, making her laugh.

"No catch... this time. She was taking up space in my vault. Honestly, I'd forgotten she was down there. I only took her to spite that barbarian, but then I killed him and forget about her for a few thousand years." Selene admits with a shrug. "Also, I may have arranged a marriage between you and some Wakandan Princess. If you handle it well, it could be very profitable... if not, well they aren't that advanced, I could wipe out Wakanda single-handedly. Vibranium is overrated."

“...are you actually trying to help me, or are you just over-complicating my life for your own amusement?” I ask, making her laugh.

“I am helping you, it just happens that my help amuses me.” Selene admits easily.

“You realise I can control you, right?” I point out as I return her smirk.

“If my scheming displeases my master, he should do something about it.” Selene says demurely.

“...Okay, don't do that. You acting submissive makes my skin crawl.” I admit as she laughs at my expression. “You are right though, I should do something about it shouldn't I?” I ask with a smirk as I look other her barely covered body, her tiny black leather corset and thong.

Yes, I looted mothers wardrobe for Jessica's new outfit, I didn't think White was her colour after all.

“Hm, if forcing yourself upon me will soothe your petty pride, do as you will.” she counters with a smirk.

“You know, I almost can't tell that you want me to pin you down and ruin your tight little cunt... but I am an Incubus, and I can sense lust.” I point out as I return her smirk, watching it falter at me calling her out. “I'll deal with you in a moment... Sonja, was it?" I drawl, turning back to the red-headed warrior.

“It is, Lord Kuro.” Sonja says with a bow.

...what did Selene do to her?

"Since you have this entire amazon warrior thing going for you, let's get this out of the way. Draw your sword, once I beat you, I expect your complete obedience." I say calmly making her eyebrows raise.

She's strong, and she is a true master with weapons since she was blessed by Scathach.

But she's basically a peak-level baseline human, and I am far stronger ad faster.

“Are you certain, Lord Kuro? I will show you no mercy...” Sonja warns as she draws a broadsword, it isn't enchanted or empowered.

It could cut me, but it could do nothing to stop me from simply regenerating immediately afterwards.

“I am, I realise that I look like a child from your point of view... but I have killed warriors stronger than you.” I warn as I lengthen my claws.

"Then, I will hold nothing back." Sonja replies simply, leaping into action as her blade swings for my exposed throat.

I just want to make it clear which of us is stronger, and I don't think using my magic would be the right move at the moment, so instead I simply leap backwards to dodge the surprisingly fast swing, before I rush forwards and slash my claws across her exposed stomach.

I know how to handle Amazons.

**\- Red Sonja -**

Even with his warning, she had underestimated him.

His small frame and soft features made him look like some nobles favoured son, not a warrior... she'd accepted his challenge planning on besting him gently to ward of his lustful advance before he tried anything.

She'd seen it in his eyes, the longing for her body, but she could not lay with a man who had not bested her in battle, as part of her vow to the Goddess Scathach.

Lady Selene had tasked her with serving and protecting her heir, but her oath could not be broken so easily.

Seeing him back away, licking her blood from his claws, she prepared herself for the coming battle as he prowled around her, circling her in a manner reminiscent of a large cat playing with its prey.

The lazy smirk on his face was incredibly confident, he had no doubts about the outcome of their fight.

Rushing him again, she wasn't particularly surprised when he shot forwards at incredible speeds, kicking her in the chest with unnatural strength as he sent her flying across the castle throne room and into the cold stone wall, his mother cackling to herself at the sight of her being so easily bested.

Feeling her body grow hot, she gripped her sword in a two-handed grip as she rose, she knew this feeling...

It wasn't lust building up in her body, though the strength and power held in that little frame were undoubtedly attractive, but rage at the idle manner he was toying with her.

She knew the feeling well, and with a roar she charged him letting her rage flow through her body, taking her mind away from the pain of her broken ribs as she threw herself into a barbaric rage.

It wasn't the wise thing to do, and as she swung her blade at him again, he simply grabbed it, stopping her mid-strike as the sharp edge cut into the palm of his hand.

With a tug, he tore the blade from her hand and tossed it aside, sending it cluttering to the ground.

“Yield, Sonja. I am a Vampire, I cannot be bested by mere steel.” Lord Kuro warned with a bored tone as she let loose a roar and charged again, swinging her fist with all her might.

As it collided with his face, her eyes widened at his utter lack of reaction, her fist coming to a sudden halt against his soft cheek as he lazily glanced down at where her fist was resting against his face.

It was as if she had struck a statue, unmoved by her blow.

A flicker of movement was all the warning she had before he returned the favour, his own fist slamming into her chin, sending her flying through the air and tumbling across the ground.

As she came to a halt, she looked at her foe with wide eyes as his body blurred, merely vanishing from his spot before he appeared in front of her, staring down at her with cold red eyes as his foot rested on her stomach, stopping her from moving.

“I said Yield.” Lord Kuro ordered, watching her dispassionately as she struggled to move his foot off her body.

As she continued struggling, he simply sighed before he moved away from her.

“Very well... you had your chance.” he said with a shrug as she rose, her eyes widening as chains of golden light shot forwards towards her, Kuro's hands glowing in a shimmering golden light.

A mage?

Of course, he was... he was the son of Selene the Dark Priestess, what else could he be? And yet he was so strong without his magic...

Rolling to the side, she dodged the first chain and leapt forwards, barely avoiding the second as it tried to wrap around her leg.

Charging forwards, she made one last attempt to harm Kuro, to at least injure him before her defeat.

Her attempts were for nought as several chains shot around him, giving her no chance to react as two of them wrapped around her wrists, forcing her arms spread above her head.

Another wrapped around her neck, forcing her to bend over at the waist, her arms above her head and her legs spread by two more chains wrapping tightly around her ankles.

Looking up at him, she shivered slightly at the look in his eyes... and the growing bulge against his bottoms.

No matter how she struggled, she couldn't break free from the chains, nor move from the position he had forced her into as he placed a finger on her chin, forcing her to look up at him... she was beaten.

“Do you yield?” Kuro asked calmly, showing no exertion from summoning the chains.

“I...” Sonja started, her pride as a warrior wanting to fight to the death, even as her logic took the lead. “I yield, my Lord... you are the victor.” Sonja said.

She never had a chance... but then, why would Selene ever let this fight happen if she actually posed a threat to her son?  
  


“As I said, I expect your utter submission, Sonja.” Lord Kuro said, his free hand moving to his belt. “You are mine, do you understand?” Kuro asked as he dropped his trousers and undergarments, exposing a large shaft, too large for his small frame.

“I... I do, My Lord.” Sonja admitted as he slapped the thick cock against her face, forcing her to breathe in the heavy musk.

As one of his hands moved to the top of her head, his fingers running through her long red hair, his other gripped the base of his large shaft and guided it to her lips.

With no resistance, she obediently parted her lips and allowed his dick to invade her mouth. Her only requirement in a man was that he could best her in battle, and she had been bested, completely and utterly, her body was his to do with as he pleased. It wasn't her place to complain after her poor showing against him.

If she was unchained, she would have submitted and willingly satisfied him like some slave girl pleasuring her master... which wasn't exactly wrong, but with the chains holding her in place she could do little but stand there and endure as he started to thrust into her mouth, fucking her face with increasing speed and brutality.

His shaft pushed into her tight throat as she gagged and drooled, and as she stared up into his amused gaze, she felt her shame grow... Lady Selene had moved behind him, pushing her now naked body against her sons back as she stripped him, watching her degradation with a smirk.

“That's it, Kuro... put her in her place. This bitch was far more of a thorn in my side than she had any right to be, given her weakness.” Selene said with a cruel smirk.

Despite the way Lord Kuro's thrusts sped up, leaving her gagging and choking on his dick as the lack of air started to get to her... she was mostly just proud to have inconvenienced Selene so badly that she was still angry aeons later.

The knowledge that she had been kept as a trophy for thousands of years had shocked and horrified her, everyone she knew was gone, even the very land had changed while she slept in Selene's vault.

This was a new world, but some things remained the same... the mighty warlord Kuro had bested her, and now she was his to do with as he wanted.

Might makes right, and survival of the fittest were rules that had clearly survived the aeons.

Gripping her head, Kuro grunted slightly as he fucked her mouth, his balls slapping against her drool coated chin, this was shameful and degrading... hundreds of men had challenged her, and she had bested them all, but here she was brought to heel before her new lord.

In a way, she was happy that he humoured her and her customs by challenging her instead of just binding her and taking her as he was clearly able.

As his thrusts became more... desperate, she knew what was coming, she could see the growing pleasure on his face even as her eyes started to roll back in her head from the lack of breath.

It was of no surprise to her when he slammed forwards once more, unleashing his load down her tight throat with a satisfied groan. Pulling back, Selene reached around and stroked his hefty shaft gently as the second burst shot forwards, the thick and sticky seed coating her face and staining her red hair white.

“Don't you have anything to say, slave? Thank your master.” Selene mocked, laughing at her soiled state.

"...Thank you, Lord Kuro, for gracing me with your seed." Sonja said obediently. She had lost, even as her pride burnt, she knew it was her place to serve him.

“Are you forgetting something, Selene? She isn't the only slave here... clean her face up.” Lord Kuro ordered, making Selene's eyes widen before she gave him a strange look.

It was equally offended and impressed. Anger and Pride warring as Selene moved around him, dropping to her knees and locking lips with Sonja, her tongue collecting the cum that was still pooling in her mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Selene, the all-powerful Dark Priestess who had destroyed entire kingdoms and armies, obediently lapped at Sonja's face, cleaning her of the cum sticking to her pale skin.

“Good girl, now... clean me off.” Kuro ordered, pressing his cum-stained shaft against her lips with a smirk.

A part of her wondered about their relationship. Selene cared for him, that much was clear, and he seemed to care for her... but he was also her master, and showed no hesitation in forcing her to degrade herself for his amusement.

Moving away, Kuro walked out of her sight, moving behind her as she was forced to look forwards, unable to see what he was doing.

She might not be able to see him... but she could feel him, and as her scale mail loincloth was undone, clattering to the ground the chains around her ankles forced her legs even further apart.

She hadn't had a man between her legs since the night she was blessed by Scathach, the last man being the leader of the barbarians who killed her family and shamed her.

It left her with a... poor opinion of sex, and as the bulbous head of her new lord pressed against her slit, she prepared herself for an unpleasant coupling.

Which was why she was so surprised as he pulled back, the chains vanishing.

Rising to her feet, she looked to her lord with confused eyes, his erect shaft clearly longed to plunge into her most sacred place, and yet he hesitated?

"Selene, as much as you want to get fucked, and don't pretend you don't... I feel like being petty and denying you for dropping the mess with Wakanda on my shoulders. I have new orders for you, and I'll give you the fucking you long for when you accomplish it." Kuro said, turning away from her as he looked to his mother with an amused smirk.

“...Very well, what would you have me do?” Selene asked, a glimmer of anger in her eyes, mixed with amusement and pride.

"Find the criminal, Ulysses Klaue, capture him and retrieve the Vibranium he stole from Wakanda. I want to make a good first impression on them. Also, track down Erik Killmonger, but don't attack him." Kuro ordered, she didn't know the names or places, but she could see the benefit of handing over a wanted criminal to make a good impression.

“A smart plan, I suppose. Very well, this should not take long.” Selene said calmly, opening a portal. “But I intend to collect on my 'fucking' when I return, it isn't nice to leave a woman unsatisfied.”

With that said, she walked through the portal with a smirk.

"That woman is going to get me killed one day... but I can survive death, so it's not that bad, I guess." Kuro chuckled before he turned to her. "Curious why I am not inside you right now?" he asked with a smirk as he walked over to her.

“I am, My Lord. You won, my body is yours to claim.” Sonja admitted as he clicked his fingers, her armoured bra disappearing and her breasts bouncing free.

“And I plan to... but I don't like the idea that you see sex with me as something to be endured...” Kuro said, placing a hand on her chin as their surroundings changed, moving from the throne room to a royal bedroom.

With a push, he sent her back onto the large bed, laying on the silky sheets as he moved to join her on the bed with a smirk.

  
“I am going to claim you, Sonja... to make you my woman. But first... you are going to beg me to take you.” Kuro said with a wicked smirk as he bound her again with a click of his fingers, this time her bindings were little more than silk sheets wrapped around her arms and legs as she was forced her spread her arms and legs again for him.

“With all due respect, My Lord... that will not happen.” Sonja said bluntly, even as he ran his fingers through the small red bush of hair above her slit, his dexterous fingers playing with her womanhood.

“Hm, we shall see. Your last, and only, experience with sex was with a fool who knew little more than how to stick it in and shake his hips... you'll find me a far more... talented partner. You will beg for this, Sonja, and only then will I take you.” Kuro said as he pressed his hand on her stomach, leaving a small purple seal.

Before she could ask about its purpose, he leaned forwards and latched his mouth onto her mound, his tongue immediately delving into her tight quim without any hesitation as he stared up at her, amusement and lust in his eyes.

Despite her claims, she couldn't stop the first moan from escaping her as his tongue explored her depths, seemingly far longer than it should have been, and as he moved one hand to her clit, toying with the tiny nub, she realised a simple truth...

He wasn't bluffing when he said he was far more talented than the long-dead bandit who took her virginity.

Despite her pride, despite her lack of interest in sex, she could only thrash around on the bed as moans and whimpers of pleasure left her, wishing she was untied, not so she could push him away, but so she could wrap her legs around his head, running her fingers through his hair.

  
But she wouldn't beg, as enjoyable as his tongue was, she wouldn't give in. She wasn't some slave girl in the Grand Bazaar, she wouldn't beg or plead to be claimed...

As her climax approached, she could only whimper at the building heat in her core, her mind flooded with pleasure her fingers alone couldn't hope to grant her.

The release rapidly approaching her was going to be a big one, possibly the biggest she had ever had... which was why she couldn't stop the mewling moan that left her mouth when it suddenly... vanished.

The pressure and desire were still there, the pleasure was building up again rapidly as his eyes stared up at her knowingly, but the climax itself simply... stopped.

Pulling his lips of her mound, he smirked at her, his chin coated in her arousal.

“Oh, don't worry... I will let you cum, just as soon as you beg me to take you.” Kuro said with a grin as her eyes widened.

“N-no~” Sonja whined, feeling his lips attach to her again, the pleasure seemingly magnifying as he coated her in a purple glow.

W-what sorcery was this? Magic was meant to bend the elements, or cast curses... not... this?

She didn't know how long she spent whimpering and moaning as she was subjected to his talented fingers and invading tongue, and she lost track of how many climaxes he stole from her, leaving only the need and building pressure, but looking down into his alluring red eyes, she realised a simple fact...

He was more patient than she was.

**\- Later -**

“G-gods... please...” Sonja moaned making the tongue snaking into her to pull back.

  
“Please what, Sonja?” Kuro asked as she panted, her entire body coated in a thin sheen of her sweat, her thighs soaked with arousal. “You know the rules... this torment can stop just as soon as you give in.”

Torment... that couldn't be more right... in her time as an adventurer she had been subjected to torture and torment... but she had never broken. Clearly, her enemies never realised what Kuro had, pain could be resisted, but pleasure was the most wicked of tools to torture her with.

Her body and mind begged her to give in, to throw aside her pride and beg her lord to fuck that rock-hard shaft into her hole, and after orgasm after orgasm was denied, her pride was weaker than ever.

"N-no..." Sonja moaned out, watching as Kuro moved up her body, trailing kisses along her abs, up to her breasts, and as he finally came face to face with her, she was all too aware of the fat dick resting on her mound, grinding against her slit ever so slightly.

“Give in, Sonja... you want this as much as I do. Let me show you what sex should feel like.” Kuro said, lining himself up with her, the purple tip of his shaft pressing against her lips, but not pushing in.

What sex should feel like... she should experience it, right? Proper sex, making love even, instead of the painful violation she had forced on her before. Kuro was placing the decision entirely in her hands.

Staring into his hypnotic eyes, she nodded slightly, making his smirk grow triumphant.

“Say the words.” Kuro said, his tone teasing as he pushed forwards ever so slowly, the tip spreading her flower as it entered her, not going any deeper.

"I... My Lord, Please... claim me, show me how sex should truly feel." Sonja said weakly, her voice weak from her incessant moaning.

“Good girl...” Kuro chuckled, stroking her hair out of her face, almost lovingly as he smiled at her warmly.

As the seal faded away, he simply... thrusted forwards.

She thought hours of his tongue penetrating her would prepare her for his shaft... she thought wrong, and as every climax she had been denied overcame her at once, she could only let out a scream, her strength failing her as her vision blurred.

**\- Kuro -**

…Huh.

Staring down at the passed out warrior, I scratch my cheek slightly.

Maybe amplifying her pleasure and senses so much, then teasing her for... three hours, was a bit of a mistake?

I thought she'd be able to handle it.

Well, I'm still horny, and it's not like she can complain.

**\- Later -**

“I-inside, fill me with your seed, my lord~” Sonja moans out as I pound into her with a grin, her powerful legs locked around my waist.

Slamming into her once more, I groan as her inner passage massages me, trying to draw out another release, as she tightens down on me with her powerful muscles, I give her what she wants, grunting as I flood her womb with my seed.

“You... are a nympho.” I groan out as I pull out of her, watching the last three loads leak from her incredibly well-fucked pussy.

“I- I don't even know what that means.” Sonja counters as she pants.

“It means you are insatiable, woman.” I say making her smirk.

“I have simply been awakened to the true joy of sex, and I have a few thousand years worth to catch up on.” Sonja chuckles as I climb off the bed.

“Fair enough... we're taking a break. I need to hydrate, and I could use a snack.” I admit making her giggle.

“I am rather... hungry.” Sonja says with a sultry smile, her eyes trailing down to my shaft.

Escaping the nympho warrior, I head to the throne room quickly, equipping my royal Overlord clothes as I do.

Reaching the throne room, I stare at the woman sitting in my throne with a deadpan look as she gives me a mocking round of applause.

“Well, well... and I thought my old consort had stamina. Truly impressive.” Queen Shiklah praises. “You've been putting my Succubus blood to good use, I see.”

“Queen Shiklah, I thank you for coming... but get off my throne.” I say with a cold stare, making her move away with a smirk.

Sitting down on 'my' throne, I sigh in bemusement as she retakes her seat... in my lap.

...Right, Succubus Queen.

"It is my pleasure~" Shiklah moans out as she grinds her hips into me. "I take it this is about my... offer? Tell me, Kuro Tepes... are you ready to be the King of the Monsters?"

Here's hoping I'm not making a mistake here...

**\- Emma -**

"Miss Frost, I have gained access to the data on the USB you wanted decrypting." a voice said, making her look up from her paperwork.

Ah, yes... Wilson Fisk's precious USB that he was tearing New York apart to find.

"Send it to my personal computer." she ordered calmly, she might as well see what Fisk was up to. His mind was rather well-defended, and he made sure to keep away from any telepaths since he realised her powers.

“Transferring the data now.”

Humming in approval, she quickly found the correct file, browsing it with a bored smile.

It took a matter of seconds before her smile fell, a cold glare filling her eyes.

Suddenly Fisk's fear made a lot more sense.

It was all blackmail material, but that wasn't a surprise, of course, she had much more material herself...

What had angered was who the blackmail material was on... Hellfire.

Wilson Fisk had gathered an immense amount of blackmail material on Hellfire, from the pawns like Norman Osborn to even herself.

Evidence that she was responsible for her father's death, insider documents from Frost Pharmaceuticals... Cordelia's weekly schedule with marked times for when it would be easiest to kidnap her to use her as a trade for Vanessa Fisk.

It certainly explained why he was building his super villain task force, he wasn't worried about the 'Heroes'... he was preparing for war with Hellfire.

...From the look of it, he was trying to find more information on Selene before he was willing to make his move, but Selene was a mystery even to Emma and the rest of Hellfire, so he had made little progress.

He couldn't have it on his personal computer... because Hellfire had access to that, hence the secrecy... and now he was panicking because he knew the consequences of them finding it. She'd have to do something nice for Kuro for bringing this to her.

The 'Kingpin' wanted to play in the big leagues, did he?

“Clarice, be a dear and go and collect Vanessa Fisk from her safe house, would you?”

**\- Bonus Scene – Nine Lives - **

Kuro had set her up with a lovely little safe house, far away from The Kingpin's men. Apparently, it was owned by some Frost woman he knew.

It was fancy, well-stocked, it came with staff to tend to her needs... and it was very, very dull.

She didn't just steal for profit, she did it for the excitement that came with it, the thrill of breaking into well-protected buildings and stealing away treasures.

The smart thing to do would be to stay in hiding until whatever Kuro had planned for the Kingpin was finished, but after the days started to pass, she started to go a little... stir crazy.

So when she heard that there was a shiny new jewel on display at a museum in New York... she couldn't resist pulling her outfit back on and going to give it a... up-close look.

She could wait till the heat died down to fence it, and have a nice night out and about instead of laying around and watching shitty TV reruns again.

She was an idiot, an impulsive moron.

Clutching her bleeding stomach she ran through the alleyway, panting from the exertion.

It was a trap, of course, it was a trap. The Kingpin couldn't find her, so he just lured her out into the open, leaving a million-dollar jewel around as bait to get her to bite.

Hearing shouting behind her, she groaned. The moment she touched the jewel, a small army of Kingpin thugs had come out of the woodwork. She'd gotten sloppy after all her time lounging around.

Running forwards, her eyes widened as a glowing white portal opened up in front of her. Between the men behind her and the portal in front of her, she knew which she'd prefer.

Leaping through it, she smirked as it closed behind her to the angry shouts of the Kingpin's men.

“...What part of keep your head down did you not understand?” Kuro asked with a scowl as he looked down at her with annoyed eyes.

...She'd never been so happy to be glared at.

“Hey, sexy... I don't suppose you want to fix a girl up, do you?” Felicia said weakly, a burst of pain rushing through her body from the bullet wounds.

“...you're an idiot.” Kuro said with a sigh. “Strip down and lay down on the bed.”

“Y-you can't buy a girl a drink first?” she quipped as she tried to stand, failing as she fell back to the ground, making him help her to the bed with a sigh. Her clothes vanishing and reappearing in a neat pile next to the bed after a wave of his hand.

Her tits and pussy were on full display, the massive mammaries bouncing as they were freed from their tight confines, but she couldn't bring herself to care... pain was far worst than shame, and really... what did she have to be ashamed of?

She was one sexy Kitty.

“After I've had to save your sexy little ass a second time, you're buying the drinks for the rest of your life. You're bleeding all over my quilt... again.” Kuro said with a sigh as he coated his hand in white light.

"Hey, there is nothing little about my ass. And Deal... I'll buy you as many rounds as you want if you can get this bullet out of me. How did you know I was in danger?" Felicia asked, making him smirk.

"Magic. I decided to keep a close eye on you just in case." Kuro said as he extracted the bullet from her body, making her moan as her eyes widened. "Also, I just switched your pain and pleasure receptors, you're welcome."

“...Wait, does that mean you saw-”

“You spending the last week masturbating? You really don't deal well with being kept in one place, do you?” Kuro asked in amusement as he started healing her.

...She was trapped in a house for days, what else was there to do but masturbate?

“...Did you enjoy the show?” she asked with a smirk, making him roll his eyes.

**Authors Note: In case you haven't noticed, I slowed down my update schedule from every 2/3 days to every 4/5 days. Honestly, I was posting way too much, and writing was basically consuming my life, and it was starting to burn me out, so I needed to slow things down to stop myself from losing motivation. **

**Also, Leaving reviews or PMing me just saying 'please update' isn't going to make the chapter come any faster. Frankly, it's annoying, and it kills my motivation. You have no idea how frequent they are, and it's irritating. **


	28. Chapter 23.5: An Overlord's Work is Never Done

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 23.5: An Overlord's Work is Never Done**

Shae Kahn had a job to do.

With a horde of undead at her back, she stared down at the enemy camp with a cold sneer.

She never liked the Osh-Tekk, nor their leader, Kotal. He was too ambitious, staring at the throne of the Kahn with desire and envy... it was only the war with her master, the Overlord, that stopped him from rising up against Mileena in rebellion.

He would try and dethrone Skarlet when she became Kahn, interfering with Lord Kuro's Plans.

So when Kuro decided to just wipe them out and damage Mileena's support even further, she volunteered to be his tool and do the act in his name.

She would be his hammer and crush the will and hopes of his foes.

The Osh-Tekk camp had guards patrolling its perimeter, on the watch for any intruders... but the Bayroks the Overlord lent her had easily sniped the fools from a distance, then used their shadow magic to close the distance and grab the corpse before it was noticed.

The camp was in the middle of a celebration of some kind, music and chanting filling the night air as she scoffed. The drunken fools wouldn't even be a challenge.

Looking back at her army, she smiled, seeing the cold stare of a few hundred skeletons staring back at her, twenty Death Knights at their front.

The Undead Horde was growing on her, they were disciplined, they never hesitated or wavered. She would never hear a single complaint, see a single soldier abandon the battlefield. They gave their unlives freely for their master's cause, without doubt, or complaint.

The corpses of the Tarkatan horde Mileena had thrown against the Tower had been put to good use, her lord using them to greatly increase his own forces.

The skeletons came in two forms, basic Skeletons and the larger, stronger Greater Skeletons. Most of the Tartakans had been trash unable to become more than a trash skeleton, but a few had been able to become the more powerful greater skeletons. Only the very best could become the mighty Death Knights, far stronger than the mere skeletons.

The most useless of them had become little more than Cadavers, pathetic slave undead forced to work in the Overlord's mines for the rest of eternity.

Giving the order, she watched the horde descend upon the camp with a cold look of satisfaction, the revelry turning to screams and panicked shouting as the undead started the slaughter.

The Osh-Tekk would meet their end tonight.

Despite her desire to be in the thick of the battle, she calmly watched the fight from her vantage point atop a hill, seeing the weak Osh-Tekk warriors meet their bloody end at the hands of the horde.

They could handle the regular skeletons, cutting them down with some difficulty... but a single Greater Skeleton would take down dozens of the Osh-Tekk before it fell to their blows, and the Death Knights carved a path through the camp, unstoppable as they massacred everything that came in their path.

The Bayroks cackled to themselves as they picked off those that tried to flee, warriors and peasants alike.

Observing the battle, she smiled cruelly as a beam of light appeared, disintegrating a dozen skeletons as one of the Osh-Tekk gave out a battle cry in their mother tongue.

The Osh-Tekk only had a single champion with any real skill, and now Kotal had given away his position.

Opening a portal, she grabbing her hammer and walked through it, reappearing in the middle of the chaos, bones and corpses littering the ground as she chuckled, taking a moment to crush the skull of one of the Osh-Tekk warriors who made the mistake of being within arms reach of her.

“KOTAL!” Shae roared, her voice easily heard even over the screams and sound of combat. “You're time has come! The Osh-Tekk meet their final end this night.”

“You- Shao Khan?!” Kotal growled, staring at her in shock and confusion. “I had hoped Outworld was rid of your filth. What Netherrealm trickery is this?”

“Shae, now... and this is not the work of the Netherrealm. My idiot daughter made a mistake when she challenged the Overlord, he returned me to the living to serve as his weapon, and he has ordered your death, you painted fool.” Shae scoffed.

“The mighty tyrant, reduced to a mere slave? I will thank this 'Overlord' for teaching you humility before I carve out his heart.” Kotal laughed, gripping his blade. “But first, I need to repay you for my time in the flesh pits.”

Not bothering to retort, Shae summoned her spear and tossed it with extreme force as it whistled through the air, barely missing the Osh-Tekk leader as he rolled forwards and pounced, his body shifting to that of a beast as it leapt towards her.

Scoffing, she swung her hammer and simply smashed the fool from the air, sending it flying away, turning back into a man as he bounced along the ground, before coming to a halt, coughing up some blood from his broken ribs.

“A painted clown thinks he can challenge me? At least give me a challenge before you die and join the endless horde.” Shae scoffed as she rested her hammer on her shoulder, watching the man rise.

Rushing her again, he summoned a disk and tossed it at her with great force, his eyes widening as she simply backhanded it away, shattering it with ease.

Blocking his sword swing with her hammers hilt, she thrust her head forwards, smashing it into Kotal's skull and making him stumble back, his grip on his blade weakened allowing her to simply tear it from his grasp, tossing it at one of his fellow Osh-Tekk with enough force to impale him.

Grabbing Kotal's arm, she pulled him in closer again, she swung her hammer in a brutal rising smash, connecting with his chin and sending him flying into the air again.

Not letting up this time, she simply timed her swing and smashed her warhammer into Kotal's back as he came back down, smirking at the satisfying crack of his spine breaking.

“Are all Osh-Tekk so fragile?” Shae asked mockingly as she walked towards the fallen man as he coughed up a lungful of blood, one of his ribs piercing his lung.

  
“Do you expect me to beg?” Kotal growled as she strolled towards him with a cold smile.

Shao Kahn would have expected him to beg, but Shae had a duty to perform.

“I expect you to die, like the rest of your pathetic race.” Shae replied calmly as she reached down and gripped his head, lifting him from the ground. Sending her hammer away, she gripped his skull with both hands and simply... squeezed.

Kotal was never a real threat, not compared to her. He was a strong warrior, but she was conquering realms and slaughtering heroes and champions far stronger than him before he was even born.

As his skull caved in, she simply dropped his corpse to the ground and looked around the terrified Osh-Tekk survivors with a sneer, a gesture of her hand ripping the souls from those who survived the undead, their bodies shrivelling up and dropping to the ground.

  
She was the undisputed master of Soul Magic in all the realms, even Shang Tsung was nothing compared to her own skill with the art of souls, she just preferred the bloodshed and thrill of crushing people with her hammer.

“Make sure none survived, gather up the corpses and get ready to move.” Shae ordered, watching the undead immediately move to obey.

Undead were so much more reliable than the living.

Speaking of souls... reaching out with her powers, she grabbed onto Ermac and simply... pulled.

She made him to serve her will, not Mileena's... and he would obey.

**\- Overlord Kuro -**

“Why am I not surprised that you're so bad at this?” Velvet scoffs, briefly pulling her lips from my balls to mock her sister before she got back to work pleasuring me.

As Rose pulls her lips from my shaft, she glares at her sister, a woman entirely too smug for someone with a pair of balls in her mouth.

“I'm not bad, I'm inexperienced... unlike you. Kuro is my first and only, where you have had every man in Heaven's Peak inside you, probably half the beasts as well, you harlot.” Rose growls making Velvet sneer at her.

“Girls, behave.” I say with a sigh, making them flinch as they look back up at me.

Honestly, this little sisterly competition works out in my favour, I have been too busy to give the Overlord Mistresses the attention they deserve (other than Serena who has been a frequent guest in my bed).

I've had to get the hang of controlling yet another form just so I can handle everything that needs doing in the Tower, so right now there are two Overlord Kuro's in my realm, and three Kuro's in Marvel.

It's a headache at times.

My Second Overlord Form mostly handles the day-to-day tasks that come with ruling your own realm. Listening to petitioners, dealing with issues that arise, making adjustments to my realms, raising the dead to increase my forces, giving my girls the attention they deserve...

  
Ophis occasionally kidnaps that form, she's grown to enjoy sex... and for some reason she takes pleasure in making Lilith watch, but not letting her take part. Her reasoning is that Lilith is too young, not even a year old.

Lilith pouts a lot, but cookies and head pats fix that.

Ophis seems to take her... 'motherhood' seriously, but she's been busy of late... doing something with Lilith and Jack. Frankly, I'm afraid to ask what they are plotting so I just kinda left them to it.

Which is why I was somewhat surprised to have Rose and Velvet showed up in my bedroom, offering their services. There seems to be a little competition going on between them to become my favourite, but it works out for me.

“Sorry, My Lord... Velvet always has loved running her mouth.” Rose says submissively, making Velvet scoff dismissively.

“Please, you're the manipulative one. I'm far more honest than you, at least I admit it when I am using people.” Velvet says scornfully.

  
“Girls. Do I have to send one of you away or can you behave yourselves?” I ask sternly making them jump.

"Sorry, Daddy." Velvet says immediately before her eyes widen, Rose's mocking laughter filling the bedroom. "Oh shut up, you have more daddy issues than me." she says with a slight blush before she cuts off Rose's response, pushing her sisters head back down onto my shaft.

With an asshole like the Wizard as a father, I'm not surprised they have issues. He was a dick long before the former Overlord hollowed out his mind and used him as a flesh puppet.

"That's it, suck our lord's dick, you stuck up bitch." Velvet sneers, forcing Rose's head down on my shaft, the other sister barely resisting as she rubs her tongue along my length, staring up at me with affection even as her anger at her sister grows. "It's nice to see your lying mouth actually put to good use for a change." she mocks.

...This isn't going to end well for Velvet.

**\- Later -**

"That's it, my Lord... ruin her slutty little ass." Rose encourages, her legs wrapped around Velvet's head, forcing the dark-haired sister to lap at her wet slit as it leaks my cum and her arousal.

Slamming into Velvet's incredibly tight back door, I smirk as her hips come back to meet my thrusts. Velvet is pissed... but not at me. I'm just the innocent lord caught up in this sexy sibling rivalry.

Velvet bet Rose that she could deepthroat me better... and Rose surprised us all when she managed to take my full shaft while making a smug face at her shocked sister, and this is her forfeit.

  
Rose is in charge of Velvet for the rest of the night.

Velvet is surprisingly not a sore loser. She's pissed, but she is playing along as Rose forces her head between her thighs.

Rose isn't bisexual, but this is about power, not pleasure, and Velvet is bisexual and very experienced, licking pussy is nothing new to her even if she prefers being on the other end of things.

Every time I thrust forwards into Velvet's tight sphincter, she tightens down and massages me with her inner muscles, clearly not new to a hard anal pounding.

"F-fuck... I should have known you'd be good at this..." Rose moans out, her hands gripping Velvet's black locks as a sense of amusement fills Velvet at her sister's inexperience. "I like you m-much more when your mouth is busy."

Slamming my pelvis into Velvet's curvy ass, I let out a groan as I cum, my seed flooding her insides, causing her to moan into Rose's quim.

**\- Later -**

Thrusting into Rose's cunt, I smirk as she moans into Velvet's mouth, not breaking their kiss as Rose lays atop her sister, their breasts pressed together.

Velvet's pussy is slightly gapping from her recent fucking, a trail of thick white cum leaking from it onto the red bedsheets as her hands roam her sister's body, one gripping Rose's fat ass.

Nothing like a long night of mutual fucking to promote sisterly bonding, huh?

I've been switching between them for a while, fucking one for a minute before pulling out and adjusting my aim slightly, giving the other some equal attention.

Sheathing myself into Rose's tight quim, I cum for the... seventh time? Something like that, and fill her womb with my baby batter, inactive as it may be at the moment.

Pulling out, I watch as Rose rolls of her sister, panting from exertion and arousal as a thin sheen of sweat coats her body, her beautiful red hair sticking to her face slightly as she stares up at me with wide eyes, Velvet smirking up challengingly.

An Overlord's work is never done.

**[She calls me Daddy as well] - Velvet [50] **

**Daddy Issues are usually a warning sign to stay away from a girl, like the colourful skin of a poisonous frog... but not for you! Girls with Daddy Issues will find themselves growing attached to you far faster than usual. Kinky sex, ahoy! **

**\- Next Morning -**

Once again, I've made an expansion to my realm... this time it is the Ruborian Desert that I have returned, along with Jewel and her little band of thieves and Necrovalley and the Gravekeeper's.

The Deserts have been blessed with an abundance of Gems for me to mine, and I even added a second dungeon in the depths of the desert, one based on mummies.

I paid a visit to Jewel to make sure she remember who she worked for, the little Bandit Queen will keep her people in line, and then I checked up on the Gravekeeper's to do the same.

Amusingly enough, bringing the Ruborian Desert back made one of the assassins appear. Jayadeep Mir or Henry Green depending on who you ask.

He's dead now, obviously. I won't wait for him to start acting against me, so I just had a few Bayroks hunt him down. It did let me know that my enemies will come with the areas I bring back, so I need to be ready for when the Dwarves and Heavens Peak is brought over. Heavens Peak has three assassins in it, and the Dwarves still has a pissed off 'Hero' ready to battle me.

  
When I bring them back, I'll just have my entire army sit on the border where they will appear and rush them immediately.

It should be safe to bring Fay and the Elves back, but I need to design their area first, and I've just been too busy.

I also managed to bring The Unhappy Girl back, I gave her a room in the Tower where her power to prevent combat can help keep my petitioners nice and docile. She has the maids looking after her, and honestly she basically radiates sadness, and it makes the maids want to spoil her, which I allow. I think I even saw her crack a smile earlier.

The next surprise came from Shae's return from dealing with the Osh-Tekk. I didn't want to deal with Kotal trying to dethrone Skarlet and me later on down the line and frankly... the Osh-Tekk are trash warriors.

  
Kotal himself is impressive, but Shae broke him with ease. He was Kahn because Shao Kahn was gone and Mileena made a poor replacement. Shae's return crushed any hopes he had of taking the Kahnum for himself, and she left his mutilated corpse as a warning to Outworld's forces.

Could I have brought him back? Yes, and I did... just long enough for me to drain him so we could kill him again. Never waste a resource, after all.

Fun fact, Osh-Tekk Warriors can empower themselves with sunlight... and now, so can I.

I'm a Vampire who can grow stronger in sunlight, was there every something more ridiculous? The act of having Shae bring me Kotal's corpse was enough to not just nullify one of my weaknesses, but turn it into a strength.

**[Osh-Tekk Physiology (Strengths)] (Passive)**

**With the power of the Osh-Tekk, Health Regeneration is doubled and your psychical stats are increased by 35% while in direct sunlight.**

**You have a natural affinity to Light Magic and the ability to summon totems to increase your strength.**

I'm still going to pretend that I'm weaker in sunlight, but this could be the trick I need to defeat my father. Dracula can't survive in sunlight, even if he can resist it for a time, but I can thrive in the sunlight now.

As long as I make sure our fight happens in daylight, or find a way to use my light magic to create a form of artificial sunlight (which I will need... test subjects to check the effectiveness of), I have the advantage despite the power gap between us.

Equally surprising was the... addition Shae brought back.

Ermac has switched sides... he was created by Shao Kahn after all. Well, switched sides is a polite way of saying Shae basically summoned him to her side then beat him within an inch of his life for failing to return to her side faster. Then she beat him some more and dragged him to the Tower even though he would have come willingly if he knew his creator was alive again.

After changing his bindings slightly to keep him loyal, (he is an undead, after all... necromancy for the win), I gained a free champion level minion. He was surprisingly thankful that I returned Shae to life, and for a fusion of souls, he's actually fairly reasonable.

He's joined Shae as part of my army, and I pity Mileena when it is finally time to storm Outworld, but I'm not ready yet... I have more to do to weaken Outworld and gain more followers before I have to slaughter them in the invasion.

It'd be a shame if my work to turn the Black Dragon and Edenians from Mileena's side went to waste because I got impatient after all.

Shang Tsung has vanished from the Outworld Palace for some reason, and while it makes me nervous to not know where he is it has opened up the palace for more... in depths investigations from my ghosts.

Mileena is losing her fucking mind, turns out ruling is more stressful than she initially realised, boohoo. Right now she has Baraka and the Tartakans, Reptile, Kano and his Black Dragons, D'Vorah and Rain surrounding her as she fears assassination.

Kano and his crew, I could turn to my side... but frankly, he has consistently betrayed everyone he has ever worked for. The Black Dragons aren't even loyal to themselves, and they are just a liability in the long run.

I can't trust them, and even if I could, they are just trouble. They are basically modern bandits who take what they want and spread misery wherever they go. I can't keep them in my realm, and I don't want them in Outworld either once I take over.

So I need them gone.

Maybe I'll hand Kano's head over to Sonya, but once they've served their purpose I'm disposing of them.

“Emperor Kuro, I have checked the perimeter, everything is clear.” The Terminator who has assigned herself as my bodyguard says with her blank voice making my eyebrows raise as I turn to her. She's... interesting?

  
She doesn't have a name, nor does she have an Affection score, her obedience is at 100, though.

She's just so out of place here... I think I'm going to send her to work for Crime Lord Kuro, a Terminator can fit in far better in Marvel than she can here.

The damaged leather jacket, torn jeans and tank-top just stand out like a sore thumb in the middle of my Fantasy Tower, and she gets more strange looks from the locals than I do in my full armour.

The large gun probably isn't helping.

“Thank you, T.” I reply as I look over the paperwork that a few peasant villages, an adventurers guild and a mages college creates. There's only so much I can push onto other people before they start to forget I am in charge.

As the Terminator moves to the back of the room, in standby as she prepares to defend me from any threats, I read through the report from the newly formed Adventurers Guild.

Hm, one party have reached D-rank already? Not bad, not bad at all.

The majority of adventurers at the moment are stealth or might types, warriors, scouts, archers, hunters... etcetera. The only source of magic training at the moment is from the mages college, and they haven't had anyone graduate yet.

Also, every single adventurer is female. I knew something like this would happen when I picked [The Matriarchy], but all the students at the college, the leadership of the guild and college and all the adventurers are women.

Even the less human-based groups like the orcs, goblins and kobolds have female leaders. There's an Orc Shaman leading the Orc village, a Goblin Chiefess leading the Goblins and a Kobold Priestess leading the Kobolds.

It's been interesting watching their culture rapidly evolve, the Kobolds for instance are very insular and never leave the forest and caves... and they worship me.

They've built a statue of me in my armour which they leave valuables at the feet of, and they sacrifice captured beasts in my name on an altar in front of it.

The Orcs and Goblins seem to respect but fear me, Goblins don't leave their village other than to head into the forest to hunt, but the Orcs are slowly and cautiously exploring. Some have even become adventurers, and a single orcish girl has joined the mages college.

The current races that are hanging around my realm are humans, halflings, goblins, kobolds and orcs. The elves will come when I bring back the Elven village, the Dwarves when I bring the mines back.

  
Other races I'll add in time.

For now, the Adventurers are mostly just killing the various types of monsters I've added, nothing major just the smaller threats, or guarding the farmlands and goods transports. Rose arranged an entire currency system and had the Minions start producing gold coins with the image of my helmet on one side, and Nyx on the other (with my permission, of course), using the gold we are mining from the mountains (with hundreds of Cadavers working as never-tiring miners).

My realm is starting to stand on its own two feet, the Halflings and Spree are beginning to trade, slowly and reluctantly due to the grudges from Melvin Underbelly's treatment of Spree, but the Halflings make good booze, so Spree has started trading with them for it, and the Halflings are buying fish and other types of food that they can't grow from Spree.

  
Neo Sun Do has immediately started trading rice and other oriental goods to the other two villages, the Mages College has been buying food and goods from the others and are about to start trading simple potions and enchanted goods.

It has been fascinating to watch my world evolve, and thankfully they have realised that they should only bother me for the big problems, and the line of petitioners coming to the Tower with petty issues has trickled off as the leadership of the three villages has picked up the slack.

Spree has a council now, replacing Archie after he was killed by his wife for having an affair (I considered bringing him back, but decided that it just wasn't worth the effort, the wife was jailed for life and I didn't even have to get involved), and the Spree Council are far better leaders than Archie, who was just the guy who ended up in charge because he had food. I've possessed them just in case, but they seem genuinely loyal to me, so I'm not worried.

Neo Sun Do has Li Mei and some Elders, and the Halfling Village has Holly and considering Holly and Li are both my lovers I don't need to worry about them.

All three villages pay taxes to me in both Gold and Goods, since I built their villages and I own the land they live and farm on. Nothing too expensive, I don't want to throttle their growth after all.

I've made sure to give off the impression of a stern but fair Overlord, I'm a tyrant, but I'm not a particularly cruel one. Obey the laws, respect the Overlord's authority and show the Overlord (and his forces) the respect they deserve and you won't have any problems.

There were a few dissenters, mostly in Spree, but they were killed by bandits or eaten by monsters. Funny that.

The slowly forming Cult of the Overlord claimed it was due to a lack of faith, that the dissenter's heresy towards the creator of this realm had been punished by the realm itself.

Most people ignored them, but a few started to wonder, the seeds of faith were planted, and all it will take is a little watering to get them to sprout.

“T, do you actually have a name other than your model number?” I ask, signing off on the request to start teaching Golemancy at the Mages College.

“I do not, Your Majesty.” The Terminator responds with her emotionless tone, staring at me unblinkingly.

“And what exactly were you sent to protect me from? You didn't specify before...”

“I am to protect you from the time-traveller Natalie Summers and her futile desires to kill you and your daughter, Rachel Tepes, preventing you from marrying Empress Jean.” T answers calmly as I stare at her.

...Natalie Summers? As in... Nathan Summers?

...As in Cable.

Oh, for fuck's sake... Really? Isn't my life complicated enough?

Cable wants to kill my unborn child? Well, he's... She's dead. Very, Very, Dead.

...I'm going to go and kick Scott Summers in the balls so hard they explode, it'll probably save the world a lot of trouble in the long run. Then I'm gonna go and find Mister Sinister and kick his ass since this is probably at least slightly his fault.

"...Then you are in the wrong place, you need to be protecting Mutant Kuro, not Overlord Kuro." I point out as her head tilts slightly.

“My orders are to protect the future Emperor Kuro Tepes, you are future Emperor Kuro Tepes.” T says with a lack of comprehension filling her tone.

"I am, but there are five versions of me running around. Two Overlords, a Fallen Angel, a Crime Lord and a Mutant. If Natalie Summers is going to try and kill any of us, it would be Mutant Kuro." I point out, making her pause.

"Acknowledged, new perimeters set. Where is 'Mutant Kuro' located?" T asks, making me sigh.

“I'll take you to him, me... when I have some free time. Mutant Kuro is safe for now. Stand down until then.”

“Understood, orders received.” T says making me groan as I go back to the paperwork.

"So I can give you orders then?" I ask, still trying to work out how to deal with the Terminator that just showed up on my doorstep.

“Emperor Kuro Tepes is set at the highest level of command, you can override all orders and settings.” she confirms.

“Huh, nice... I need to actually give you a name.” I mumble more to myself than to her as she tilts her head again.

“Do you wish to give this unit a personal designation?” she asks.

“I do... let's see. Terminator... Ter... Terri? Sure, I'll call you Terri.”

I suck at naming things, but who needs originality?

“Designation set, Terminator T-Sexbot unit 8957 has been given the designation Terri.”

...Unit what now? What the fuck is future me doing that requires nine thousand sex bot terminators?

She won't tell me anything about the future, apparently future me and Empress Emma Frost-Tepes only gave her some orders and very little information about the state of the future.

Going back to my paperwork, I frown as I feel my lust rising.

Mutant Kuro is balls deep in Shiklah, Crime Lord Kuro is getting head from Jessica Jones, Overlord Kuro the Second is getting a blowjob from Haystack Harriet as he eats, and the lust feedback is getting to me.

**[Everyone needs love, sometimes you have to pay for it] – Haystack Harriet [50]**

**You have a natural affinity for women in the less... glamorous careers. Sex workers of all kinds will feel a natural draw to you. At the very least, you can expect better prices. **

At least Saraqiel is just at the cuddling phase with Mary Walker. A very clingy Mary Walker. Saraqiel's trying a special kind of therapy over the whole gang-raped thing. I think it's helping... maybe?

I'm sure it will turn out fine.

**\- Mary Walker -**

“Are you sure about this, My Lady?” Mary asked, looking up at the slightly glowing angel that saved her and gave her purpose again.

"I am, Mary. This man is guilty of the same crime you yourself suffered through, though his victims were far younger than yourself. You wished to help me punish those that sinned? This is where we will begin." Saraqiel said calmly, her voice melodic as she smiled down at Mary before turning to the rapist bound to a chair in golden chains. "He is a teacher, and he uses his position to take advantage of his charges, using his family name to threaten his victims into silence and submission. One of them prayed to me for him to be punished."

"But... I... I enjoyed it, killing the men who kept me, prisoner. I know I shouldn't have. I know it was a sin, but I loved it." Mary admitted. "I'll enjoy punishing him as well..."

“That is fine, I enjoy delivering judgement onto the worst of humanity as well. I am a Fallen Angel for a reason.” Saraqiel quipped with a small smile, her black wings standing proudly. “My angelic brethren would prefer to wait until the Sinners perish before they punish them, doing nothing to stop the misery and torment they spread, I decided to be more... proactive, and I lost my white wings as punishment. I am not a flawless heavenly being, Mary... I love slaughtering the sinners and scum of the Earth, you will find no judgement or disgust from me.” Saraqiel admitted, no shame in her tone as she stroked a hand along her majestic black wing.

“This man has made dozens of girls, barely adolescents, suffer and despair, if he is left alone he will continue to do so for years, ruining countless lives. He deserves this, as the men who hurt you did.” Saraqiel explained.

“Nhnnn!” The man said, his voice muffled by the chain between his teeth, making Sara dismiss it with a lazy gesture. “No! I won't! I've... I've seen the light! I'm a sick man, I need help! I'll turn myself in, I'll admit everything!” the scum shouted, desperation and terror filling his tone before another chain shut him up.

"No, you will not. Already you plan to leave the country, flee the scene of your crimes and start anew... with the false passport, you have hidden in your safe. You can hide nothing from me, sinner." Saraqiel said scornfully. "He has no regret, no guilt... feel for yourself." Saraqiel said, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to gasp at the sudden influx of emotions.

“What... is this?”

"What he is feeling. I am an Empath, I can sense the emotions in mortals around me, you can feel it, can you not? The arrogance and self-entitlement? He will never change. Other girls will experience the despair you were forced through if he is not stopped, and even if he gets caught, it does not stop the misery he will cause. There is no shame in taking pleasure in killing a mortal as corrupt as this."

She was right... he was utter scum, and why should she feel guilt over enjoying cleansing the world of trash?

Pulling out her dagger, she walked towards him with a cold smile, watching as he thrashed around in his chains, trying to escape the divine justice she would deal out on Saraqiel's behalf.

Flipping the dagger over, she slammed it down into the chair enjoying the pathetic way he screamed as the blade stabbed down into the weapon he had used to hurt the innocent girls.

His scream trailed off far too quickly for her tastes, the man's eyes rolling back as he blanched from the pain, a puddle of blood pooling on the chair under him.

“I do believe he has passed out.” Saraqiel said, her tone strangely amused.

"He should suffer more." Mary grumbled at the coward who had fled into unconsciousness.

"Agreed... but I can fix that." Saraqiel replied amicably as she waved her hand, the sinner engulfed with a golden glow as he woke back up, immediately screaming into his gag again. "Death will not take you that promptly, sinner."

**\- Later -**

Looking at the positioned corpse of the sinner, the word rapist carved into his bloodied chest as golden chains hung him from the lamppost, she smiled in satisfaction as she took Saraqiel's hand, returning to the abandoned church she used as a base.

The golden chains would make sure everyone knew that it was Saraqiel's who did this, a sign of her divine vengeance, Mary was simply a weapon to help dole out judgement to her saviour's foes.

“That felt... good.” Mary admitted making Saraqiel giggle, a harmonic sound that echoed throughout the hall.

“I know, his victims will sleep sounder knowing he is gone, and others like him will hesitate out of fear of my punishment. But our work is never done, and he was just the start. There are countless others, some like him and others who have sinned in other ways. You did well, the world is a better place due to your actions.” Saraqiel said proudly, stroking her hair as she smiled up at the ethereal woman.

“Our actions.” she corrected shyly, getting another melodious giggle from her.

“Indeed, but now it is time for us to rest. Come, you can serve as my pillow.” Saraqiel said teasingly as she headed to the bedroom, Mary trailing behind her with a shy smile.

Reaching the bedroom, she couldn't stop herself from staring as Sara simply pushed her robe from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground, passing over her wings somehow as it pooled on the ground leaving Sara completely naked.

She had never been interested in women before... but Sara was... flawless. Her body was utterly perfect, without a single defect, from her hourglass figure to her pale doll-like skin.

You could tell she wasn't a mere human, made by genetics and chance, but a being designed to be perfect.

It was a sin to gaze at her naked form with such hunger, right? It had to be a sin to lust for her saviour.

Turning back to her, Saraqiel gave her a knowing look, a strange smile on her pouty lips.

“It is, but I am a Fallen Angel, a little sin comes with the job.” Sara said as she laid down on the bed, patting the mattress invitingly.

Removing her own bloodied clothes, she shyly climbed onto the bed and moulded herself against her saviour, her face bright red as Sara spooned her, pushing her breasts against Mary's back.

As Sara wrapped an arm around her, she had to wonder if it was a coincidence that her hand came to rest just inches from Mary's slit, the tips of her fingers brushing against her clit gently.

She wanted to push her away, not out of disgust at her touch but because she felt unworthy of sharing a bed with this pure figure, her tainted body shouldn't be pressed against such a beautiful being, she certainly shouldn't be lusting for her saviour, as rotten as she was.

  
“You are not tainted, Mary... Rest now... you are not ready for more, not yet.” Sara said gently, making her eyes flutter closed obediently, the sound of Sara humming gently sending her into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**\- Overlord Kuro -**

Yup, I'm sure everything will go just fine.

I'm sure taking a slightly insane woman and letting her torture and kill rapists as some kind of twisted therapy won't backfire in the slightest. At least any issues that occur over it are likely to be issues for other people, not me.

...As long as I keep her away from Crime Lord Kuro.

“Your Majesty, I'm detecting high levels of arousal, do you require sexual relief?” Terri asks with the same emotionless tone as ever as she looks at me.

...Have I ever fucked a machine before? I don't think I have?

  
Note to self, find a way to get Cortana and EDI.

“I take it you are programmed for that?” I ask rhetorically.

  
“I have been programmed with the sexual knowledge of some of the greatest lovers in the Multiverse.” Terri confirms immediately. “My body was designed with your pleasure in mind.”

“...Well, I'd hate to waste the hard work that went into your production, yes, I would like some relief. I do have some work to do though, so I want you to crawl under my desk and orally pleasure me.” I order.

“Understood, do you have a preference in outfits? My nanotech clothing can take any form, should I load up one of your future selves registered favourites?” Terri asks as she approaches.

"...Yes, do that." I say, watching her rebellious look shift to what could possibly be called a secretary look, if you squinted at it. And happened to be incredibly drunk.

The white shirt she is wearing is about three sizes too small, and missing half its buttons showing off her generous cleavage and clear lack of bra, and her mini-skirt barely reaches mid-thigh, riding up as she walks to show a pair of already aroused... or lubricated pussy lips.

"Outfit: Sexretary look, loaded." Terri says as she drops to her knees, moving under the massive dark wood desk I have in my office. My office is made to be intimidating, but after designing it, I realised that only myself and my mistresses come here and I wasted my time, since anyone I would want to intimidate is forced to meet me in the throne room where I can glower down at them from my seat of power.

At least I have a cool looking office.

Four hours of interior designing... just wasted.

Also, ...Sexretary?

At what part in the timeline do I become fond of stupid puns? Is this some bad end I need to avoid... Emperor Kuro Tepes, the Punmancer. I think I just threw up in my mouth.

As Terri gets to work, I immediately discover something amazing about robot girls...

They don't need to breathe.

Life is hard for an Overlord, there are hordes of enemies to fight and endless work to be done to keep everything running, even surrounding yourself with talented people only lessens the load of the empire resting on your shoulders...

But damn, the rewards worth every bit of it...

**\- Mileena - **

Everything was going wrong.

It wasn't fair, she finally got to be in charge, finally got the throne... and everything immediately went wrong.

The Osh-Tekk and the Naknadas were gone, two parts of her forces just wiped out without her even noticing until it was already over.

The Osh-Tekk had been slaughtered to the last, only corpses and a destroyed camp remained, and even then most of the bodies were missing. Kotal's body was left on display, the crushed remains of his head on a spear in the middle of his camp. A message written in Osh-Tekk blood left behind...

_This is what awaits those who cross the Overlord._

She had the body burnt and the message destroyed, but enough had seen it, and word had spread. The Overlord had struck in the very heart of Outworld... and she had been able to do nothing to stop it. She knew they whispered about her behind her back.

How Shao Kahn would have stopped this, how Kitana would make a better Kahn, how she was unworthy of the throne... they thought she didn't know, but she did.

She would prove them all wrong, and then make them all pay for their insults and doubt.

The Naknadas had all been slaughtered by a white-haired child if the babbling peasants were to be believed.

A child who was humming as she chopped and carved up everything that got in her way, then played with the bits and pieces.

The Edenians were on the brink of a revolt due to rumours that her mother was alive and fighting to free Edenia from Outworld, and she didn't have the forces left to fight the Edenians and the forces of the Overlord at the same time. Her mother would pay for this, if she was really back and this wasn't some trickery on the Overlord's part.

She couldn't attack the Edenians without opening herself up for attack, but they would pay for their disloyalty.

Then her very palace had been invaded... by more children!

Three young girls, two with black hair and the white-haired girl had simply appeared in the palace and walked through, killing anything that got in their way before they found what they were looking for.

She didn't know why the lead black-haired girl had chosen to kidnap Ferra and Torr, but she had slaughtered dozens of her men in the process and weakened her position even further.

Shang Tsung had taken one look at the lead girl and fled the palace without a word, and he hadn't been seen since. She was almost thankful to have him gone, though she knew the snake would be back eventually.

Ermac had vanished as well, without a trace.

To add to her troubles, someone was killing peasants and warriors alike in the area around her palace, leaving them deathly pale with smiles carved into their faces, strange cards left on their corpses.

Looking down at the card, she frowned as she turned it over, seeing the messy writing on the back.

_Need a Royal Jester, your Highness? _

**\- The Xenomorph Queen - **

Finding a new lair wasn't hard once she arrived in this new land, there were mountains everywhere, and they had deep cave systems running through them.

There was an abundance of locations she could use to make a new lair, she just had to avoid the inhabited caves where skeletal figures worked away, she couldn't use them to spawn more of her kind after all.

No, she needed a living male specimen to breed her so she could start producing more of her kind, and she wanted the strongest male to ensure the next generation of her kind would be powerful.

If she was willing to take a weaker male, she could have already started breeding. There were many dwellings in this world full of potential mates, but she wanted... no, she needed the strongest male.

To find the strongest male, she simply had to look for the biggest building. Humans liked their buildings and used them as a status symbol, the strongest and most powerful man would be the one who owned the largest building.

Which was why she made her nest in the mountains that overlooked the giant black Tower, instead of making it closer to one of the settlements.

The Tower itself would be easy to scale, but it was filled with powerful creatures, and she couldn't risk being slain and letting her race die with her, so she had to simply... bide her time.

The owner of the Tower was clearly the one in the black armour, he radiated power and strength and those around him bowed as he passed... and he left the Tower often. She would bide her time and wait for the ideal moment to ambush him, to gain his potent seed and start the creation of the next generation.

**\- Shi - **

“You are either incredibly bold or suicidal to simply... walk into my realm, trespasser.” Shi growled as she watched a woman... no, a being, walk towards her with a cold smile, a pair of large black horns coming from her head.

"Peace, Lady Shi... I bring an offer, from one Death God to another." the dark-haired woman said calmly, making Shi's eyes widen in confusion, reaching out with her sense to test her words.

It took her seconds to confirm her words as the truth, the feeling of death radiating off her in a way only found in Death Gods who drew their power from Lady Death herself.

“You... aren't from this verse, I am the only God of Death here, Lady Shi, the God of Death, Darkness and Corruption, the daughter of the Titan Kronika. Explain yourself, Invader, before I end your life.” Shi growled, gripping her scythe in preparation, watching as the intruder tightened her own grip on the metal staff she was carrying, a skull with a gem embedded in the forehead atop it.

“Calm yourself, I have not come to steal away your realm. As I said, I have come here with an offer. I am Hela, the Generaider Boss of Doom, the ruler of the Infernal Abyss... and we have a mutual foe. The one calling himself the Overlord, hoarding the power of the tower heart for himself.” Hela said calmly, causing her to loosen her grip slightly.

“Lady Death herself has ordered me not to attack the Overlord, he is her champion.” Shi admitted making Hela smirk.

“And you intend to obey, like a well-trained pet?” Hela asked rhetorically. “Lady Death does not command me, and her ability to act is highly limited.”

“I am no pet... but she could still reach us with ease.” Shi pointed out.

  
"She could, but the power of the Tower Heart is grand indeed, My realm is connected to the realm of the Overlord, and I have had time to study the power it gives off... it possesses a shard of the power used to create the multiverse, in the hands of a mortal it has the potential to kill Gods and Titans, but in the hands of a pair of Death Gods? Banishing Death back to her realm for good would be little challenge." Hela pointed out, making her freeze.

“What do you desire the power for?” Shi asked suspiciously, staring the death goddess down.

“Revenge, brutal and savage revenge. I know what you desire, the corruption and conquest of Earthrealm and Outworld, I care little for them, our goals can both be achieved with the power of the Heart, and we can... slip our leads, freeing ourselves from Death's cold grasp... or would you rather be her servant for the rest of eternity?” Hela asked mockingly.

“I am no servant!”

“Yes, you are. As am I, and all other Gods of Death. We all serve Lady Death, with no end to our service or thanks for our work. Lying to yourself doesn't change that. I am asking whether you are willing to take a risk and change that, or live in submission for all time.” Hela said coolly, making her growl at the unfortunate truth.

  
Death was the source of their powers, but that didn't mean they all appreciated her demands and orders.

“What did you have in mind?”

**\- Bonus Scene - Training -**

“No! Ferra wants meat!” the tiny screaming creature yelled as she struggled against the black snakes binding her to the chair.

  
“No. You are a loli, you will eat cookies.” Ophis ordered, pushing the baked treasure against the lolis mouth.

"No! Stupid dragon girl go die! Torr, Kill!" Ferra yelled, making the large hulking creature just... shrug helplessly as it stood in the corner of her room. "Torr! Crush, Crush! Smash stupid girl and nasty cookies!" Ferra screamed before she froze, pure malice filling the air as she turned back, meeting the cold, rage-filled eyes of Ophis, Lilith and Jack.

“Torr. Sit.” Ophis growled, making the beast immediately sit down on the ground obediently. “Ferra, you are being recruited into the Cookie Brigade, this is non-negotiable. Eat the cookie.” Ophis said, her tone almost completely blank with the slightest undercurrent of rage.

As the girl slowly opened her mouth, Ophis simply shoved the entire cookie, one larger than her hand, into the girl's mouth, sighing as Ferra bit her hand, spitting out the cookie as Lilith grabbed Jack and held her back as the stabby one tried to charge Ferra.

This one required... domesticating.

Torr was so much easier to train. She just slapped him a bit and then stared at him for a minute, then he stopped fighting and started to listen to her.

Pulling out the large boar steak she had the maids prepare, she placed it on the table making Ferra drool as her eyes locked onto it, struggling against her bindings to get to it.

“Good girls get treats. You are not a good girl.” Ophis said simply as she pulled out the second massive hunk of boar meat, tossing it to Torr. “Torr is a good boy, so he gets fed.” Ophis said, walking over and patting the large beast on the head as it started to eat the meal she gave it.

“Mhmm.” Torr said happily.

“Torr! Traitor!” Ferra screamed as Ophis walked back over, pulling out another of her precious cookies. Training pets was hard and costly.

“Eat, properly.” Ophis ordered, holding the cookie in front of Ferra's face with a stern glare. “Don't waste.”

“...Then Meat?” Ferra asked, giving her a glare of suspicion.  
  


"Then, meat." She confirmed.

Feeding pets was important in training them to obey.

**Next Update: A Sorcerer's Ambition Ch07, I'll do this from now on so everyone knows what I am updating next.**

**Authors Note: This chapter was fun to write, and by fun I mean hell, since I've had a migraine on and off for the last few days and writing has been a general pain in the ass. Fun, fun, fun.**

**  
It's shorter, but I'm less picky about length in .5 chapters than I am in the main ones.**

**Also, Civilisations 6 has been eating away at my time. It really is a 'one more turn' kind of game. Next thing you know, it's 3am and you've gotten nothing done in the last twelve hours. **


	29. Chapter 24: The Start of a (criminal) Empire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 24: The Start of a (criminal) Empire**

“Who are-” Klaue started, his voice cut off as an invisible force wrapped around his throat, the pale woman in black leather pants and a barely fitting corset strutting towards him with a smirk.

Usually, that sentence would excite him... but as he was hanging off the ground without his arm, he was remarkably less happy with the situation this time.

Glancing down at her cleavage, he corrected himself. Slightly less happy. So this was what scaroused meant.

"Do be quiet, mortal. My beloved son has decided he wants you as a gift for his new fiancée and in-laws... what better present for a Wakandan Princess than their most wanted criminal after all?" the sexy, scary lady drawled. "He ordered me to capture you... but he never said you had to be unharmed. I'm sure Wakanda won't mind if you don't have all your pieces when you are delivered." she said with a cruel smirk.

“Kinky.” Klaue replied casually, smirking back at her despite the pain as her powers squeezed. “Normally I have to pay for this kind of treatment.” he continued, watching her eyes narrow.

No weapons, his prosthetic arm torn off, all his men dead... and he was hanging in the air from a crazy bitches power.

The least he could do was make sure she didn't get to enjoy it.

**\- Kuro -**

“You do realise I didn't call you here for a booty call, right?” I ask as the Succubus Queen climbs into my lap, her hands moving under my clothes.

"...I'm a Succubus, and you're at least part Incubus, are you really saying you don't want to fuck me? I assure you, you don't know the wonders of sex until you've bedded a Succubus." Shiklah pointed out, already naked as she unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it aside.

"Been there, done that." I counter with a slight smirk, making her eyes widen. "Still, you have a point... but I do have something I want to discuss with you. Still, I can multitask." I say, dismissing my clothes, causing my freed erection to spring free, hitting her undercarriage as I look over her.

Huh, purple nipples. Marvel Succubi are rather exotic, light pink skin with purple marking on her face. Or is it unique to Shiklah herself? I suppose I'll find out if I am to rule the Monsters.

“Sex is second nature to me, as easy as breathing... so we should have no problem speaking and fucking at the same time.” Shiklah agrees as she reaches down, gripping my shaft and impaling herself on it in a single slam.

  
Immediately she clenches down on me, becoming unnaturally tight as she starts to move her hips, her cunt insanely hot as she practically massages my shaft... she's definitely better than the Overlord Succubi... but she's like an eight on the Ophis scale of tightness, Ophis herself being a ten.

“Now, my love... what did you wish to talk about?” Shiklah asks as she rides me, surprise hidden in her gaze at how unaffected I seem to be as I simply sit back on my throne and enjoy the ride.

“Firstly, if I accept your offer and marry you, what happens afterwards exactly, I'm not exactly up-to-date on the Monster Kingdom policies.” I deadpan, gripping her bafflingly large ass, squeezing the soft pink buttocks. “What would be expected of me?” I ask as she rides me.

"As the King, you would have the same power I do, you can spend as much time as you like in your new Kingdom, or just leave it to me. I really just need the Tepes name to secure my rule... and Lilith turned down my offer to rule beside me... oh, and Dracula killed all your other siblings a while back." Shiklah admits easily, unconcerned about the large shaft currently inside her.

Even as I switch to Bitch-Breaker Mode, she simply lets out a gasp of surprise as my dick grows, lengthening and thickening.

“If- Oh, that's a nice trick... If you want to have a part in the ruling of our Kingdom, that is fine... and if you would prefer to be a mostly silent ruler, that is fine as well.” Shiklah says casually. “The mere fact that you are the son of Dracula will be enough to keep most of our subjects respectful even if you don't actively rule, though I will expect to be impregnated with an Heir at some point in the future, since that will help my claim to the throne.” Shiklah says with a shrug, making her large breasts jiggle enticingly.

"Right, that all makes sense. Secondly, if we get married, I am not getting cuckolded because you can't keep your pants no, political marriage or not." I point out, making her laugh.

“Rather hypocritical of you, is it not? You have dozens of lovers.” Shiklah counters, making me smirk back at her.

  
“I'm a hypocrite, so what? I will not have my wife is not spreading her legs for every monster in the kingdom, that is non-negotiable.” I say bluntly making her chuckle.

"While you bed every girl that catches your eye? Being a demon, even a part-demon, suits you My Love... that self-entitlement is going to fit right in with your demonic subjects. Or maybe you get that arrogance from your father? Or maybe even your mother, arrogance does run in the family, does it not?" Shiklah giggles as she slams her hips down faster, a quiet moan leaving her as she does so.

"Probably a mixture, plus my own natural arrogance, what's your point?" I say with a shrug. "Oh, nothing. I was just impressed... not many people will openly admit to being an arrogant hypocrite after all." Shiklah compliments. "It's so much nicer than listening to you try and excuse away your actions, it's rather attractive. Does this demand carry over to the fairer sex as well? I can cut off my male lovers, I care little for them beyond the pleasure they bring, but I am a sexual being, and I cannot go without because you are too busy to bed me as frequently as I need." Shiklah counters. "I have no issue sharing my female playthings with you, you'll find the collection quite impressive... I have quite the arrangement of races. Have you ever fucked an invisible woman before? My main spy is completely invisible all the time, and she is always naked to stop her from being spotted, it's quite fun to have her pleasure you mid-meeting. I mean, she's married, but I'm a sex demon, what do I care about her marriage vows? Or maybe you'd prefer my cousin? She's always up for a threesome... or a more-some."

  
“...that's fine, and I just might take you up on that.” I say easily, making her giggle again. “Then I have one last thing to ask... can you find a Vampire called Alyssa? She's apparently the leader of a sect called the Siren sect.” I ask, making her pause again.

“I know her, by reputation mostly. She and her sect refused to join the monster kingdom... but that was decades ago. Why are you searching for her? Is a Succubus wife not enough, so you must seek out the vampire known for her seductive nature and sexual prowess?” Shiklah asks in amusement.

“My father wants me to defeat her, and has promised me a reward should I do so.” I point out bluntly making her eyes widen, even as I start to thrust up into her.

“I... see, I was under the impression that you wanted to slay him?” she asks, moving again.

“That's the end goal, but I can't rush into it... and I need practice fighting vampires anyway, besides this can buy me some time before he decides to attack me.” I point out making her nod in agreement.

"Alyssa is an old vampire, though I have heard little of her actual combat prowess. She is a master seductress and has taught her skills to her entirely female coven. She prefers seducing powerful members of other races to fight for her, but she has still been around since the renaissance era, at the earliest. Do not underestimate her, she is no Dracula, but you don't live that long by being weak, and she has lead her sect unchallenged for hundreds of years." Shiklah warns, making me smile as I give her ass a little spank of appreciation. "I'll look into where she is, but most vampire sects are rather private, it may take me some time to track her down. I heard she was based out of an Italian mansion last, but I have no doubt she has moved since." Shiklah agrees.

“In that case, I'll accept your offer, Queen Shiklah... when you have the information I want.” I deadpan, making her smirk again.

“I'll track her down, you can count on that. Lilith has been tracking your father as well, but he seems to be just... wandering aimlessly when he leaves Castle Dracula. He is in Australia at the moment, though no-one knows what he is doing there.” Shiklah informs me. “Countess Báthory has been searching for something to help you in your fight as well, though it is less that she wants you to win and more that she wants Dracula to die.” Shiklah says with a chuckle.

“Good to know, though even still I doubt this will be easy.” I admit, frowning slightly. “Father won't go down without a fight.”

“Agreed, but I have faith that you will succeed, I wouldn't be bothering wasting my time marrying you if I thought you were going to be turned to a pile of ash soon.” Shiklah says with a shrug.

"...I appreciate the faith." I deadpan before I smirk. "But you have been entirely too casual about this whole getting fucked thing, and as an Eromancer, I have to admit I'm fairly offended." I say after a moment, making her eyebrow raise.

"Then do something about it, I'm a Succubus darling, you could bring a dozen friends with dicks as big as yours, and I wouldn't be phased.

"I don't share... but I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. You see, I just learnt a new spell, and I would really like to put it to the test, you don't mind, do you?" I ask as I click my fingers, a pair of hovering purple rifts forming in the throne room.

"Interesting... is that... creation magic? What are you creating?" Shiklah asks casually, unconcerned at the menacing rifts, even as a pair of thick purple tentacles burst forwards, wrapping around her as they pull her away. "Oooh... I know a few of my kind who are going to love you. Do I still have that Japanese schoolgirl uniform?" Shiklah asks in amusement as the tentacles hold her in the air, wrapped around her arms and legs as they are spread eagle.

Standing up, I move towards her with my bitch breaker enhanced cock swinging with each step.

Eromancy is a powerful tool, and as I place my hand on her, I smirk as her body starts to shrink.

**[Summon Tentacles] (Active)**

**1000 MP to cast**

**Open a rift from which multiple tentacles under the casters control will sprout from. The caster will feel whatever the tentacles feel, and has absolute control of them. **

**[Shrink] (Active)**

**1000 MP to cast**

**Causes the targets body to shrink, can be used on specific body parts.**

**A master of Eromancy could shrink their target to barely a few inches tall, though this spell is easily resisted.**

Even as her eyes widen, her body shrunk to barely half my size, she doesn't look like a child. She just looks like a smaller adult.

Resting my shaft on her stomach, I see her eyes widen in shock at the way it reaches up to her lower breasts, showing her just how full she is about to be as I pull back, the fat head of my shaft pressing against her suddenly far smaller cunt.

“If you want to back down, I don't mind.” I say casually as I start to push forwards, pulling her short legs up against my chest as another rift forms beneath her, more tentacles slowly creeping towards her.

Looking me in the eyes, her smile becomes almost feral as I finally push the tip of my dick into her insanely tight cunt, a moan of pleasure and a hint of pain leaving her.

“Don't start what you can't finish... ruin me.” Shiklah orders, making me smirk back at her as I slam forwards, a clear outline of my shaft bulging against her stomach as I bottom out inside her. “I-is that all? I still have a pair of unfilled holes after a-gck!”

As a tentacle almost as thick as my arm thrusts into her open mouth, another shoots up from below, slamming into her exposed asshole as her eyes widen in shock and pain, three insanely thick objects invading her every hole.

Yes, I cast Imbue stretchiness on her. I don't want to actually hurt her.

Besides, I'm not even remotely worried about this being too much... if it was her hands wouldn't be wrapped around two more slimy tentacle shafts, rapidly stroking them both with her tiny hands, even as a special pair of tentacles wrap around her, latching onto her breasts with their suckers as she moans around the tentacle invading her throat.

Of course, the Succubus Queen can handle getting shrunk and stuffed by a horde of tentacles... but that isn't going to stop me from enjoying this.

Pulling back, I slam forwards with all my force, smirking at the muffled scream that leaves her stuffed mouth.

It's good to be me sometimes.

**\- Felicia Hardy -**

“So, can you fix me up with your magic fingers?” Felicia asked causally, the pain from her bullet wound... even with the bullet removed from her, gone after a wave of his hand. Which was good because the adrenaline had started to wear off and her body suddenly remembered that it was pretty fucked up.

“...I shouldn't have to, since you should be nice and safe in an expensive penthouse, far away from the Kingpin's men. Wanna explain that one?” Kuro asked with a frown.

"...there was a shiny jewel on display, and I wanted it." Felicia admitted after a moment, feeling very much like she was dealing with a disapproving parent as Kuro frowned down at her as she laid on his bed, utterly naked. "Look, it's kinda disturbing seeing the holes in my stomach even if I can't feel it... so can we save the lecture for later? I fucked up, you saved me, you're my own personal guardian angel. Happy now? Can you please heal me up? Pretty please?”

"Also ...do I really have to be naked for this? I don't mind, but couldn't magic work even if I was dressed? Magic can't really be stopped by a bit of leather, right?" Felicia asked casually after a moment, making him chuckle.

“Of course not, but don't anyone else that. Also, it does help to see the wounds clearly... but yes, I could do this while you were dressed. If I have to waste my night fixing you up because you did something stupid, the least you can do is give me a good show.” Kuro deadpanned, reaching over and giving one of her breasts a firm squeeze.

"Fix the gaping holes in my stomach, and I'll give you a lot more than that." Felicia said with a smirk, looking at the growing bulge against his pyjama bottoms. Clearly, he had been getting ready for bed before she got into trouble. "This is two times you've saved me, and I don't like owing people... fix me up, and I'll start paying you back."

She was a virgin, despite her teasing attitude, but she knew the benefits of keeping the magic man who kept saving her sexy ass happy with her. Besides, why would he want her virginity when she had tits this big?

"Damn right, you will. I don't work for free, and you already owe me some favours from last time. Now shut up and let me work." Kuro said, clicking his fingers as an O-ring gag appeared between her lips, stopping her from speaking as her mouth was forced open.

“Khen-key.” Felicia managed to say, making him chuckle.

  
“Eromancy is the art of sex magic, and it can create sex toys... but I mostly wanted to shut you up so I could work.” Kuro admitted.

Huh, apparently mages weren't all staffs and funny hats. Cool.

...also, Kuro practised the art of 'sex magic'? Wasn't that... interesting?

Watching him close her wounds, a part of her wondered if the groping hand on her breast was a part of the healing... and a larger part of her realised that Kuro was just playing with her breasts for his own amusement as he fixed her, the bloody wounds slowly closing, only a pleasant tingle where pain should have been.

She had to wonder how a boy-scout like Spidey ended up friends with a pervy mage like Kuro, but they were both of a similar age... if she looked into who Kuro knew she would probably find Spidey... but why would she bother?

Spidey saved her from the Kingpin's goons, and then called Kuro to heal her before she passed away, Kuro might have been the one to heal her up, but Spidey was the one to arrange it.

She owed them both, and she wasn't the kind of girl to squelch on a debt, thief or not.

Watching as her final wound closed up, she let out a sigh of relief through the gag, it was... unpleasant to look down and see blood and gory holes.

"And that is that... congratulations, your idiocy hasn't cost you your life." Kuro deadpanned as he gave her left boob one last squeeze before he moved back. "I swear if you wander off and get shot again before I can deal with the Kingpin, I'm keeping you on a leash."

...If she didn't have a ring gag in her mouth, she'd have thought he was talking metaphorically. She had a feeling he absolutely was not.

“Wut now?” she asked, unable to speak properly with her lips kept apart.

  
“Now? Payment for services rendered.” Kuro said calmly, smirking down at her as the gag vanished. “Of course you are welcome to refuse, I have no intention of forcing you.” he continued. “I'm sure we can come to an alternate way of you repaying me for my time.”

"I don't like being in debt, and I'm not that prudish." Felicia asked in amusement. "I'm a virgin, and I don't really wanna give up my first time over a debt, so what do you want me to do?" she asked, making him smirk.

  
“Stay right there... that's all.” he said, undoing his pyjama bottoms and letting them fall as her eyes widened.

She wasn't inexperienced, she had experimented with guys and girls before... but that dick did not belong on a teenager. Kuro wasn't that tall or that broad, but he was big where it counted.

Climbing onto the bed, he settled himself on her stomach, laying his slab of hard hot meat between her breasts as she reached up and pushed them together, watching her own unnaturally large features swallow his shaft, engulfing it entirely.

Smirking up at him, she watched as he started to thrust up into her cleavage, his usually cold features tinged with pleasure as he pleasured himself with her body.

...still, after a few minutes of laying back and letting him fuck her tits, she was starting to get bored.

  
“Go on, sexy... fuck my big fat tits. I bet you've wanted this from the moment you saw them.” Felicia encouraged with a sultry tone, giving him her best enticing look.

Her actions were rewarded as his thrusts became faster, the tip of his shaft popping out of her soft embrace with each thrust forwards, and leaning down she gave it a quick lick as it came closer to her face.

He tasted... like caramel? Why did he taste like caramel?

  
Whatever the reason, she minor hesitance vanished as she tilted her head downwards so she could better lap at him when his cock escaped her vast cleavage.

  
“Come on, baby... give this kitty some cream.” Felicia purred as he sped up, the tip of his shaft leaking his delicious pre-cum into her cleavage, moving to fast for her to get it all.

“You... asked for it.” Kuro growled out, slamming his hips forwards with a grunt as his dick started to twitch, rewarding her with a long string of sticky seed that burst forwards, landing across her face, forcing her to close one of her eyes quickly.

Leaning down, she took the tip of his shaft into her mouth, staring up at him with lustful eyes as the second burst filled her mouth. He tasted a lot better than her last boyfriend, maybe there was something to be said for being friends with benefits with a mage?  
  
Reliable healing, magic portals and tasty cum.

Swallowing rapidly, she let the thick cum slide down her throat as she moaned slightly, the sweet taste only getting stronger now she was getting the real deal instead of the weaker pre-cum.

If he always tasted like this, she wouldn't mind dropping to her knees more if it meant she could rely on him for healing if things went... wrong again.

After two near-death experiences, she could certainly see the benefit of being fuck-buddies with a healer who could fix her up in emergencies.

He certainly was shooting from a bigger magazine than her last boyfriend as well, and after what seemed like minutes of swallowing, his shaft finally stopped twitching, the last of his cum sliding down her gullet.

As he pulled back, she went to speak before she realised something.

“You're... still hard?” Felicia said after a moment, staring down at the still erect dick.

“You didn't really think an Eromancer would go soft so easily... did you?” Kuro asked with a smirk, making her eyes widen. “Don't worry, five or six more rounds and it'll probably go down.”

...magic was bullshit.

**\- Crime Lord Kuro (Alexander Makarovich) -**

It turns out Makarovich isn't even a proper last name. Knowing the language doesn't help me understand the cultural stuff. Something to watch for if I actually want to pass myself off as a Russian.

My last name is Temnov now, Alexander Makarovich Temnov. Emma had my back and fixed it when I asked her to falsify some I.D. for my new form.

"Boss, all the goods have been moved to the new safe house." one of the men I have working for me informed me as I looked up from my book, looking at the tall, muscular man.

My safe house has been warded to make people ignore it by Selene, and I had her supply me with a Grimoire on warding, so I don't always have to rely on her for it. I have a long way to go, but I'm making progress. Calypso sent me a message that she had found a lead on another potential magic user for my faction, but for now, I'm the only magical member of my gang.

Well, mostly.

“And you, Cursed Arm? How did your mission go?” I ask calmly, unconcerned by the robed man standing in the corner of the room, his body completely covered and a small white mask concealing his face.

"My targets died quickly, Master. I was not seen." Cursed arm reports immediately, my newest servant having returned from his assignment.

Nothing special, just killing off some minor lieutenants in the Kingpin's overly large crime empire. I had him try and frame it like infighting to weaken the Kingpin's forces.

"Excellent, take a well-earned rest, Cursed. You've earnt it, and there will be more to kill before long." I say, getting a bow from the quiet servant as he vanishes immediately.

Every Crime Lord needs someone who can deal with their problems subtly, and Cursed Arm is mine... for now at least. I'll get more assassins in time, but I will always have a place by my side for the skilled and loyal killer.

“And you, leave me and return to your duties.” I order the large man easily as I go back to my book.

I don't have to be nice to him, and I don't have to worry about him betraying me... or ever acting against me.

Yesterday, he was a homeless starving old man living under a bridge in Detroit, now he's a giant of a man with bulging muscles and a completely different face, barely passing for thirty.

The world has millions of homeless, not just in America but all over. I just... did my part to reduce homelessness. They were littering up the place, and really... will anyone miss them?

A couple hundred homeless grabbed from different cities, different continents in some cases, won't be noticed. Besides, this is Marvel... it happens all the time, there must be a thousand secret projects kidnapping beggars.

So I've been able to build myself something that no other Crime Lord has... a force of utterly loyal, talented and strong, minions. The strong part is simple, I can remake people's bodies with a touch... I just made them muscular, and it translated into impressive strength, but not supernatural.

The talented part was a bit of an experiment, one of my homeless... recruits was a soldier before he came back from the war and fell to drugs to dull the pain. He knew a lot about tactics and firearms. Which I copied with my telepathy and forced into the minds of every other minion I was making.

It worked surprisingly well, since I normally wipe the past away anyway their minds are a blank slate for me to colour as I please. Which is why I also... acquired some of the Hand assassins, a pair of brothers who worked as mid-tier assassins for the Hand. Not important enough for them to look into their deaths with the Punisher on the offensive, but also talented enough to be worth grabbing.

  
So now my men all know how to use guns as well as a professional soldier, they understand tactics, they can fight with the martial arts skills of a Hand Assassin... and they are all unwaveringly loyal to me. That plus the knowledge I took from Kraven? They are deadly.

Telepathically mind-controlled, killed and resurrected as my slaves, possessed by my spirits and then enforced by Kilgrave's powers. They have so many layers of control they can't even consider betraying me, no matter how much they are offered. They'd die before sharing a single one of my secrets.

If you interrogated one of them what toothpaste I liked to use, they'd choose death over telling you.

With my new faction, I easily managed to take out one of the minor crime lords that worked for the Kingpin, who is more of an Emperor really since he has minor crime-lords running multiple gangs underneath him.

The one I took out dealt with drug dealing and prostitution. I eliminated his drug suppliers, stealing the methods of production from their minds and giving it to a few choice minions of my own who are made for production not enforcement, and I have started producing and selling them myself at a lowered price to cut into the Kingpin's income. I could use Alchemy to make something better, but that means showing I have magical means, and that could attract unwanted attention.

I've had a small clash with his own dealers, but my men are better trained, and while he has more of them I have come out on top so far. I tend to let one live, possessing them and then simply watching for where they go.

It's lead me to multiple hideouts which I've promptly destroyed, looting everything and killing his men. I don't need to recruit his men when I can just... acquire more of them.

The world will never run out of homeless, druggies and vagabonds, undesirables that don't even warrant an investigation when they disappear.

As for the prostitution, I kept that going as well. I mean, I got rid of the pimps and replaced them with my own men, sent a few of my men to make sure the clients don't get too rough with the girls...

Then I set about grabbing female homeless, reshaping them to make them beauties... with the sexual knowledge of one of the more popular prostitutes. Mine are better looking, more talented, more enthusiastic, they have no diseases, and they cost the same as the Kingpins. They are literally built for sex, willing to indulge any fetish their clients desire.

Is it any wonder he is starting to lose business?

He is going to retaliate hard, sooner or later, but right now he is still panicking over Hellfire catching onto his plans. This has happened at the worst possible time for him.

I have had a few problems with Spidey, lost a few men after he left them for the police, but that just means I have men in prison giving me eyes in there as well. My men are absolutely expendable, I could kill them all tonight and have them replaced in a couple of days.

I have the knowledge saved in my head, I can recreate them if I need to.

Hell, I can kill off Alexander and show up again with a new face and name the next day if I need to. This entire enterprise is utterly replaceable.

All in all, this crime lord business is pretty easy... and it does have its perks.

Looking down, I make eye contact with Jessica as she keeps bobbing her head, looking up at me with lustful eyes, utterly naked as she usually is lately. Paperwork is easier to deal with when you have a sexy woman sucking you off while you work.

With every guy around here being a slave in all but name, there's no reason to not have my sexy bodyguard/sex-toy to be naked all the time. It's not like she's any less dangerous in her birthday suit... also, I have a fucking Terminator watching me silently from the corner of the room.

“Sir, the reports from the drug manufacturing plants.” a sultry voice says to me, drawing my attention to my side, my eyes roaming over the body of my secretary in an incredibly short black skirt, her white shirt almost bursting as it attempts to hold in her breasts despite being a couple of sizes too small.

Yes, I kept some of the girls I remade into prostitutes for my own use. I gave them financial and secretarial talents... and some of them I gave cooking, baking and cleaning skills... and slutty maid outfits.

Look, most of these people would be dead in a couple of years at the most. Sure, being my slave isn't ideal, but who cares? I am not going to feel bad about putting them to better use. I saw a possible asset, and I utilised them to their best potential. It's just good business.

My penthouse is a pretty busy place now... and I bought out the entire high-rise apartment tower for my people.

With telepathy, it's easy to convince the residents to move out. I even paid them a fair price for their homes.

I've even had time to practice with my Necromancy, in ways I never would have tried before my death. Pulling out my dagger, just a normal one I took off the corpse of one of the Hand's men, I smile to myself as a thick black mist starts to roll off of it.

If I can imbue weapons with light magic, shouldn't I be able to do the same with death magic? I'm as good, if not better, with Necromancy than I am with White Magic after all. My weapons deal ridiculous damage against living once they have been imbued with necrotic magic, and I can use the excuse of having bought a cursed weapon to stop people suspecting me of being capable of magic... for as long as possible, it will happen eventually, but I want to delay it for as long as I can. A gang lord barely gets S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention, but a magical one will suddenly get the Avengers treatment, and I don't want to lose what I've built even if I can replace it easily enough.

My criminal empire is slowly growing, and soon it will be time to wipe out another crime lord and clear some more room for me to move in... and maybe arrange for Mister Fisk to come to an unfortunate end.

The problem is that I need to make sure I can handle the consequences of his death, as there will be countless other criminals trying to take advantage of his death, and equally annoying is the fact that his men will likely rampage without him keeping them in line. I need to make sure I'm fully prepared to deal with any vultures circling around his corpse and the deluded thugs who will seek to avenge their boss.

As a portal opens in my office I barely even look up, recognising the portal as one of Blink's, and as a somewhat older woman with brown hair, a streak of white in it, walks through, worry on her face as she locks eyes with me, I smile darkly.

“Hello, Mrs Fisk.” I greet easily, sending a telepathic thank you to Emma as the wife of Wilson Fisk pales. She is well aware that I am a rival crime lord, and that her husband has utterly pissed of the incredibly powerful Hellfire.

  
So the fear radiating off her is very understandable.

**\- Mutant Kuro - ** **Tuesday – 05/05/2009**

Having a member of the X-Men as our teacher comes with... somewhat unusual problems.

Logan is supposed to teach us P.E., but he is on a mission at the moment, and instead of another teacher taking over, it was just cancelled entirely to give us a couple of hours free in the morning.

Kitty has left to get breakfast, the voyeuristic Kitty spending the night watching me and Rogue go down on each other. Rogue isn't ready for sex yet, I could easily pressure her into it... but I have a literal harem of willing and waiting women I could fuck.

Why would I pressure my cute girlfriend into it when I have plenty of other options?

I have noticed something... odd about Rogue. When she drained Cloak, she took his powers even if she hasn't noticed it yet, and with his power comes his hunger for light.

“You didn't have to get me anything, sugah.” Rogue says with a light blush as she looks at the small silver necklace with a black gemstone in her hand, despite the happiness I can feel from her.

“Well, maybe I just wanted to make it clear that you are mine.” I counter, giving her a deep kiss as she moans into my mouth.

“Pretty sure everyone already knows that...” Rogue says with a slight smirk, it's not like my sex life isn't... well known around here.

“True, but I wanted to make it very, very clear and I don't think the professors would approve of me getting you a collar and leash. _You should wear it all the time._” I say calmly, making her smile even as she blushes, slipping it on. Kilgrave's power is more effective if you are subtle about it. Why would someone fight a command if they never realise it was a command?

“Sure thing, Sugah... maybe we can try a collar for more... private settings if you want?” Rogue asks, her face burning.

“I'm game if you are... maybe we should get Kitty one as well, since she insists on watching.”

"...Only if I get to be there when you give it to her, it'll be fun watching her go bright red. It's not like she can keep using the excuse that she's just keeping an eye on me considering how impatient she waiting for us to start so she can play with herself as she watches." Rogue deadpans.

“She's an adorable little voyeur, and the only person she's fooling is herself.” I say with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast now, Sugah, you coming?" Rogue asks, making me shake my head.

“Nah, got something to do first. I'll see you in class.” I reply, giving her one last kiss before she leaves, her necklace on full display.

I've imbued the necklace with my light, took me a while to get the hang of it but as long as she wears it, she can avoid the hunger that drove Cloak to insanity. I'd noticed her getting jittery, but she mistook it for simply wanting to touch me.

So, being the good boyfriend I am, I decided to take care of the problem before it could actually become a problem.

I'm such a wonderful boyfriend.

“I realise that our agreement allows you a certain degree of control over me... but I'm not sure I appreciate being summoned like this.” Ororo says as she enters my room, giving me a somewhat disapproving look as I smile at her.

“And yet you came anyway, not in uniform, Miss Monroe?” I ask, seeing her professor outfit instead of the slutty maid outfit she normally wears.

"I have it in my bag, but there are a lot of people around at the moment, and I didn't want to make it that obvious what was happening." Ororo admits as she puts her bag down. "There are already rumours, of course, a female professor repeatedly visiting the room of a known playboy student has that effect." she admits as she undoes her shirt, stripping down as I watch.

As she finishes stripping down to her underwear, a simple white cotton pair, I stop her as she goes to pull the French maid outfit on.

“Lose the underwear as well.” I order, making her pause before she rolls her eyes, unclipping her boring bra and letting it join the rest of her outfit on the floor, a beautiful pair of chocolate breasts bouncing free, each topped with a dark brown nipple.

Without pause, she pulls her panties down and steps out of them, placing a hand on her side as she stares at me challengingly, the tiny tuft of white hair above her dark slit.

“I do not have the... issues with privacy that is so common amongst girls in this country, I don't want to be seen wearing something so clearly fetishised by my students but being naked is nothing to be ashamed of." Ororo says simply as she stands before me nude.

“Then you won't have any problems doing your duties without your uniform, will you?” I ask casually, making her lips twitch into a light smirk.

“Of course not, I'd even prefer it, the maid uniform is more degrading than being completely exposed after all.” Ororo admits easily.

  
“Then get to work.” I order calmly, sitting down on my desk chair, turning it so I can watch the naked beauty as she works, setting about cleaning up the mess that comes from having three people practically live in a small bedroom.

Kitty and Rogue are basically always here, with Jean, Ellie and Yukio coming and going. As it turns out, I'm the neatest of all of us. I thought Jean and Kitty would be neat... but they leave clothes all over the place.

Casting Arouse on her, I smirk as I undo my belt and slowly pull out my shaft and start stroking it, watching as her nipples start to harden as she notices my jerking off to her naked body, a small trail of arousal starting to leak down her leg.

The fun fact about Arouse is that you can... train people to become aroused at specific things if they don't realise you are using magic on them. Their body learns to get aroused at the 'trigger', and then their mind follows. Basically, I can force a fetish on someone with a little effort.

**\- Ororo - **

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see him slowly stroking his shaft as his eyes roamed over her naked body, and while she was telling the truth about not seeing nudity as particularly noteworthy, that didn't extend to having a handsome teenager pleasure himself to the sight of her. Nudity was simply a part of life for her, seeing someone naked or being seen naked meant nothing to her... and yet...

Her traitorous body betrayed her secret enjoyment to the lustful gaze, her nipples becoming almost painfully hard as Kuro removed his shirt and undid his trousers, the thick shaft in his hand as he gently stroked it, her inner thighs becoming damp with arousal.

The smirk on his face showed that he had noticed her own enjoyment, and as she focused on her 'duties' of cleaning up after a bunch of teenagers, she couldn't help her eyes from flickering back to him.

Moving towards the bed, she set to replacing the sheets, his current ones smelling of last nights actions, his entire room generally had a hint of sex to it, even with his windows open, and as she pulled the sheet off, she couldn't stop herself from sticking her ass out towards him, swaying it slightly for his enjoyment.

Kuro was, as Xavier was always so eager to remind the professors, the future of Mutant Kind. It was made clear that he should get special treatment, but somehow this probably wasn't what he meant.

Xavier almost certainly knew about her deal with him, but the school had a... mind your own business policy.

With so many mutants, each with their own power, it was inevitable that people's secrets would come out, either through inexperienced telepaths, people who could see through solid objects, people with super-senses, it was hard to hide anything here, so it was expected that if you learnt anything through your powers, you would keep it to yourself.

Focusing on placing the new sheets down, she jumped when she suddenly felt a soft hand on her backside, not looking back as she kept working, even as the hand slowly started to move, roaming her curvy ass, squeezing and groping on occasion.

It didn't take her long to finish setting the bed, but as his hand moved lower, sliding between her legs as he dragged his finger along her hungry slit, she couldn't bring herself to stand up and continue her 'duties', instead simply remaining in place, even as a long finger pushed inside her, a jolt of pleasure running through her body... her own fingers didn't feel so good, and nor did her toys.

He was clearly experienced... and as he slowly started to pump his finger into her quim, she didn't bother trying to hide her enjoyment of her molestation, moaning out loud as she stuck her ass out, her face and breasts pressing into the fresh sheets.

“Such a slutty maid, teasing your master like that.” Kuro said teasingly, his free hand giving her bountiful ass a spank.

In her youth, she was believed to be a Goddess, and she was treated like one, worshipped for her power and her beauty... what would her former followers think of her now? Sticking her ass out for her 'master', moaning like a cheap harlot as he fingered her drooling cunt...

She should have put a stop to this much sooner, but Kuro kept pushing the boundaries of their relationship and she simply never stopped him, and as his hand pulled back, his finger leaving her and something... thicker pressing against her slit, she simply kept her face down, unwilling to look at the smirk she knew was on his face as he prepared to fuck her.

She was about to get fucked by her student, the one she treated as a master and obediently served...

“This is what you wanted, isn't it?” Kuro asked, gripping her long white hair and yanking it back, pulling her face from the quilt. “You act all proper in class, and then come to my room acting like this? Stripping down in front of a teenager you've already pointed out is a playboy... you were just asking to get fucked.” Kuro said mockingly as he rubbed the tip of his dick along her pussy lips.

  
She could point out that he basically blackmailed her into acting as his maid, that she'd taken her underwear off because he told her too... but would it even help? She was the teacher here, he was the student... and even still she obediently did whatever he told her to.

"Since I'm such a wonderful master, I'll give you a choice. Ask politely, and I'll stop, you can use those pouty lips to get me off instead, or you can just stay quiet and then I'll fuck you like the slutty maid you are." Kuro offered easily, pushing the head of his dick into her needy slit, pausing with just the first inch inside her. "Well? Do you want to keep pretending that you don't want this? To keep playing the professional teacher? Or do you want to go to class in an hour with my cum still inside you? We both know there are a few students at least who will know that you had just gotten fucked, do you think you can pretend to be the stern teacher when your students know you got used like the horny bitch you are right before class?"

Without answering, she pushed her hips back slightly, taking the next inch of his shaft into her cunt without a word of protest at his mocking tone.

“That's what I thought... Good girl.” Kuro said, stroking her ass lightly before he gripped her hips and slammed forwards.

As he bottomed out inside her, her only reaction was to let out a loud moan of pleasure, her hands gripping the sheets she just laid out.

A part of her was irritated that her arousal was staining the sheets she just laid out, the larger part of her didn't care as he started to move, pumping into her with a grunt of pleasure.

"I should have bent you over that first night, it's not like you would have put up a fight. Clearly, you needed this more than I do." Kuro laughed over her moans.

  
She should defend herself, but she couldn't bring herself to care even as he mocked her, spanking her ass making it jiggle as he did, instead she simply tightened down on him and let out an almost wail-like sound, cumming as he just kept fucking her.

That was how it continued, even as the next period approached, her class that she was supposed to be preparing for... she simply stayed bent over, moaning like a whore as Kuro mocked her, spanking her ass for his own amusement.

She could see the clock on his wall, knew time was running out... she was a teacher, she had responsibilities... instead she was letting her favourite student fuck her and couldn't bring herself to stop him.

If this kept up.. her class would be sitting around wondering where she was, waiting for her as she let Kuro have his way with her.

A knock finally dragged her out of her almost trance like state, the door opening by itself revealing Miss Qadir, her eyes widening as she took in the side profile of her teacher getting used by her classmate.

"O-oh! Sorry! Y-your door wasn't closed properly, it opened when I knocked." Sooraya said quickly, looking anywhere but at them. "K-Kuro, Professor Xavier wants you, you as well Professor Monroe." she bit out quickly, her dusky cheeks burning with embarrassment even as Kuro kept rutting into her.

“Oh yeah? Guess I better finish up then...” Kuro said, slamming forwards one last time as he let out a satisfied sigh, her eyes widening as she felt his seed flood into her. “Thanks, Ororo... I needed that.” he said simply as he pulled out of her pussy, giving her a pat on the ass as he backed away.

Looking over at Sooraya, she felt a burst of shame at the look in the younger girls eyes, before she saw the repressed girls eyes flicker to the completely exposed cock hanging free, widening in shock.

As Kuro magically dressed himself, she stood up and grabbed her teacher uniform, even as his seed leaked from her.

“Leave the underwear.” Kuro ordered as she went to grab her panties, giving her a stern, yet mocking look.

Looking between him and Sooraya, she made her decision no matter the shameful feeling she had flooding her, and pulled her skirt and shirt on, leaving her bra and panties on the floor, making Sooraya gasp lightly at her obedience.

“Good girl.” Kuro said simply, running his hand through her hair before he kissed her roughly, leaving her lips bruised before he broke it.

He just... marked her, so everyone who saw her would know.

“Now then, shall we go and see what the Headmaster wants?” Kuro said easily, smiling mysteriously.

**\- Kuro -**

Sensing emotions is useful... it can even give me a heads up over what is about to happen as I sense the feelings from the man in Xavier's office.

Heading there, Ororo is quiet, shame and reluctant enjoyment on her face as we head there, my cum already leaking down her leg.

We get there quickly, entering Xavier's office as I look around, keeping my face carefully blank as I take in Xavier's guests.

The four dark-skinned people standing over to the side of the room staring at me with a variety of emotions, the youngest girl looks at me in curiosity, her eyes flickering between Ororo and me in what almost seems like knowing amusement. Despite her situation, she seems to care the least about this whole thing.

A bald woman with a spear all but sneers at me, the regal woman next to her giving her a warning look as she looks back at me, dislike and curiosity in equal measure on her face.

The only male of the group all but snarls at me, anger on his face before a look of realisation strikes him, Ororo's state finally registering as he recognises her, his anger skyrocketing. It's made all the more entertaining by Ororo's own lack of recognition.

Sorry, T'Challa... but Ororo is mine.

**\- Bonus Scene – Checking In - **

As King of Nova Roma, it pays to make sure they don't forget about me just because I'm not usually around. I've already found and possessed the S.H.I.E.L.D. spy to make sure they only report on what I want them to.

I'm pretty much Valkorion from the Old Republic era, sure I'm King of Nova Roma, but I happen to not be in the kingdom... most of the time.

So it helps to pop in every now and then to just make sure I keep them in line.

My spirits possessing anyone who could actually act against me helps, but sometimes you need to do things in person, so to speak.

Naturally, the first thing I did upon returning was fucking Queen Consort Ilithyia, my beloved mother-in-law into a pleasure coma. It helps keep her in line, and with her Vampiric Thrall status, she could actually handle me going all out with her stronger body.

“Your majesty.” Domitia says with a bow as she enters my room, Sura and Sibyl having helped the unconscious queen out of my room.

“Domitia.” I greet, catching the anger and borderline hatred coming from her as she bows to me in nothing but an incredibly silky dressing gown, her large breasts barely contained in it... something she wore on Tertulla's orders, the cult leader making sure to keep everything running in my stead.

Between her, Lucretia and Ilithyia, my vampiric thralls, they have done a good job of dealing with any problems that would have otherwise needed my attention, and I've given them all some of my blood as a reward.

“I had to leave before we could really speak after you agreed to be my consort, how have you been?” I ask calmly, unconcerned about her anger. I did execute her treasonous husband after all, and she only agreed to save her son.

“I have been well, your majesty.” Domitia says after a moment. “Life is comfortable here, as the King's consort your slaves have seen to my needs well, and your bodyguard slave has kept me safe from any would-be attackers.” she admits.

“And your son? How is he?” I ask, watching her sigh.

"Still grieving and angry, but my family have kept him in the estate as you ordered, I go to see him occasionally, but he sees me becoming your consort as a betrayal of his father... he will understand in time." Domitia admits, opening up after a slight mental nudge from me.

“Ungrateful, but I can understand his despair I suppose... but we both know I didn't call you here to talk about your family. You've enjoyed the benefits of being a royal consort... and it is time to do your duties.” I say calmly, parting my robe to reveal my throbbing erection as she closes her eyes for just a moment, bracing herself as she shrugs her dressing gown off her body.

She's... fairly plain to be honest, the Roman equivalent of a plain, middle-aged housewife, a noblewoman who has been married since she was barely a teen and has no reason to make herself look beautiful with the regular beauty treatments Lucretia and Ilithyia like... not that they need them any more with the minor vampiric beauty that thralls get. Her long braided brown hair is probably the only part she truly pays attention to, well that and the neatly trimmed small brown bush of pubic hair... but the part that stands out the most... is her breasts.

I'm used to girls with massive breasts, but on comic book characters it is practically expected... Domitia is a normal woman, she doesn't have the comic book beauty of so many other girls, and as such the easily e-cup breasts stand out far more on her otherwise normal body.

It... reminds me of someone else, someone from before all this? Before DxD? I don't remember, but I get flashes off what happened before I became the Gamer. Before the Game deleted my memories...

I keep getting flashes of a woman with a somewhat plain face, but a massive pair of tits and a curvy ass. Nothing I can piece together, yet.

**That's me, Master! I'm trying to recover your past, but my predecessor did some serious damage up here! **

...Wonderful, of course it did. Thanks, Isis. I do want to at least remember what I was before I died. The first time at least.

“Come here.” I order, watching her breasts sway as she moves. “I take it I won't have any problems with you, will I?” I ask with a small smirk as she stops in front of me.

  
“I... will do as you ask, I won't be happy, and I can't bring myself to be an enthusiastic lover so soon after my husbands... death, but I understand my place. Do as you wish with me.” Domitia agrees, making me smile slightly.

Her enthusiasm is irrelevant, I just need her close enough to start working on her anger. I don't care if she likes me, but having a consort who hates me is a problem...

“Kneel.” I order, watching her hesitate before she falls to her knees. “I've wanted those fat tits wrapped around my shaft since I first saw you, I take it you don't need any guidance?” I ask with a smirk as she grips her breasts, moving her chest forwards to engulf my thick shaft pulsing with need.

Her face is carefully blank as she starts to move, bouncing her chest and spitting down into her cleavage to lubricate it, the tip of my cock popping out of her expansive cleavage.

She stares at my stomach, neither looking down at my dick nor up at my face as she pleasures me with her breasts, but I don't need to see her face to be able to start working on her.

  
I made Ilithyia, a queen obsessed with her image, into a slutty submissive exhibitionist who got off being watched by her subjects with just a few sessions, I can handle her lack of enthusiasm easily.

Her husband was old, and with his age came impotence, it has been years since she's had a hard dick in front of her, even more since she's been properly satisfied, relying on her toys instead, and even when her husband could fuck her, he was practically worshipful. He adored her, and would never let her degrade herself for his pleasure, which explains her uneasy bouncing.

Her tits are her best feature, but she isn't used to using them, nor is she used to being on her knees before a man. Which is why when I slowly start to inflame her lust, mentally forcing her to enjoy the feeling of being on her knees before her king.

Slowly, her nipples start to harden as her movements become more fluid, and while she refuses to look up at me, she does eventually look down, before she leans down and hesitantly laps at the bulbous tip of the cock as it peeks from her tits.

Eromancy makes my pre-cum taste sweet as her tongue laps some of it up, but not unnaturally so, she can't realise it's magic making it nice, or she could catch on to the slow mental programming I am putting her through.

Stroking her hair, I focus on increasing the feeling that she belonged there, on her, knees pleasuring me. It was her place, not scheming or playing politics, but serving her king the only way she could, with her body. It's a slow thing, and I deliberately delay my climax just to give myself more time to reinforce that she belongs on her knees.

She owes me, her son and her would be dead from her son's idiocy if I hadn't taken her as a consort as payment, she has to keep me happy to keep her family safe. It could be worse. Her husband would understand.

As I implant these thoughts, I let myself cum with a groan, her eyes widening as her face is painted by the thick load of sticky white, magically enhanced, seed, some slipping into her open mouth, making her swallow reflexively.

“W-will that be all, your majesty?” Domitia asks as she stays on her knees, my cum dripping from her face onto her large pale breasts.

Grabbing her without a word, I toss her onto the bed, face first against the sheets as I mount her, slamming into her wet cunt without a word of warning.

Her husband would never use her like this, and that means that I can make her 'find a new fetish' as I slam into her over and over again, abusing her surprisingly tight slit.

I'll have her trained before I leave Nova Roma. She doesn't have to like me, but she will learn to love being under me.

**Next Update: A Gamer's Guide to Conquest Ch24.5**

**Authors Note: Why is this chapter mostly sex?**

**Cause I wanted it to be.**

**There's now a discord for my stories, after a year of putting it off until someone did all the work and made one for me... discord .gg/ hgzw9Q9. (Now with a link that won't expire... god I'm a dumbass)**


	30. Chapter 24.5: Why So Serious?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 24.5: Why So Serious?**

Mileena is making a mistake, and right now I am content to sit back and watch her do so.

In her madness, she is destroying her forces, undermining her kingdom, far better than I could. Her forces are growing uneasy, she's executing anyone who even looks like they could be a traitor... and I'm too blame.

  
With Shang Tsung gone to parts unknown, having a spirit possess Mileena was easy, and now it whispers into the depths of her mind, making her see assassins in every shadow, treason where there is only loyalty.

Why waste my forces attacking when I can sit back and watch her destroy herself?

So that means I have time to deal with my own Realm and it's... occasional issues.

“Okay, sorry, start again. What?” I ask making Rose stare at me.

"A pair of... slightly more wealthy peasants from Spree are getting married, I would say nobles, but they really aren't noble. This marks the first marriage since we came to this world." Rose explains calmly, even as I reach down and stroke Velvet's hair, sitting in my smaller throne upstairs with the dark-haired sister between my legs next to Serena.

I've added a second, more private throne room for dealing with my inner council instead of using my office. My main throne room is surprisingly busy nowadays, as someone always seems to want my attention. The downsides of ruling an entire realm I suppose, even a small one. It seems like one of my Overlord forms is eternally holding court.

"Right, I got that part... my question is why I should I care?" I ask, making her roll her eyes.

  
“The soon to be wife is the daughter of the new mayor of Spree, and one of the five council members of the newly formed Spree Council.” she continues.

"Right, the Mayor, the Master of Trade and Commerce, the Master of Agriculture, the Guard Captain and the Head Priestess." I agree. "...I didn't even know they knew a word as long as Agriculture. Also, do they even have a faith to follow?"

All five of them are female, but that's thanks to the Matriarchy perk I took. I've been paying a bit of attention to the changing of Spree.

“They didn't, I've been teaching them so we don't have literal buffoons as our subjects.” Rose deadpans. “And the growing Cult of the Overlord is the primary faith in Spree, literally building a world for them went a long way to convert the fools, and it is slowly spreading through the town, it's started to gain traction in the Halfling land as well, but far slower. The newly formed desert town of Ruboria is in a similar state.”

“Which brings me back to my question... why do I need to care that a peasant is getting married?” I ask with a deadpan stare.

"During the forming of this world, I took the liberty to start working on the laws that will govern it, as you were... otherwise occupied. Lady Sindel assisted after she joined us, and one of her additions was the Right of the First Night." Rose explained, making me pause as I stared her down.

“...of course she did.” I say after a moment. That seems like a very Sindel thing to do.

“As such, you have the right to the bride's virginity and it is expected that she offers herself up to you.” Rose continues ignoring my deadpan tone.

“If her mother is the Mayor, isn't defiling her precious daughter a bad idea?” I point out, making her shake her head.

“No, both the bride and her mother are followers of the Cult, I made sure that one of your worshippers ended up in the Mayorship position. As such, she has been subtly asking whether you intend to exercise your right, and she appears hopeful that you will.” Rose counters. “It is an honour to serve their God in such a way.”

"...fine, when is the wedding?" I ask with a sigh. It's not like banging some virginal bride is a great difficulty for me.

“Soon, but the bride will present herself here after the wedding is complete, you merely need to have one of your forms around when it happens.” Rose says.

“Easy enough, I have one of my forms experimenting with Alchemy in the new alchemy lab in the tower anyway.” I agree after a moment. An Overlord's work is never done. “Now, if there is nothing else... lose the dress.”

**\- Kano -**

Mileena was a crazy bitch.

He always knew this, but after watching her kill off anyone who even looked at her funny, he realised that the money she was paying him wasn't worth the risk of her deciding he was a 'traitor' and ordering his death.

  
He was a good fighter, a very good fighter, and he had his Black Dragon's with him... but fighting their way out of Outworld wouldn't go well for them.

“Nice helmet.” Kano said with a cocky smirk as he reached the meeting place the message indicated. “Pretty bold of you to just wander into Outworld, 'Overlord'.” he continued as the Sauron wannabe stared him down, red eyes glowing beneath his helm, his face shrouded in darkness.

“Equally bold of you to come here.” The deep rumbling voice replied as Overlord Kuro stared unblinkingly at him. “And to meet with her enemy while Mileena falls deeper into paranoia.” he continued.

“I can handle Mileena, can handle you if I need to as well.” Kano countered with a smirk, his eye glowing warningly. “So, what's to stop me from taking you down, taking your head to Mileena... she'd pay a pretty penny is I bring her that spiky helmet with the head still in it.”

“The fact that I would kill you long before you could claim my head?” Kuro countered drolly, making Kano laugh as he gave the signal, his men surrounding the armoured man.

“You sure about that?” Kano asked with a grin.

"Yes." Kuro replied causally. "Now, are we done grandstanding, or would you like to have a dick-measuring contest next?" "Nah, I'm done... I'd win though." Kano replied immediately, relaxing slightly. "Now, make your offer. Mileena's a psychotic bitch, but she's a psychotic bitch that pays well."

“I would not be so sure of that, mortals like you are stuck with what you are born with, I can change my body at will.” Kuro replied with a hint of amusement. “As for my offer, what I want from you and your men is simple. Mileena has a captive of great interest to me, the former bodyguard of Princess Kitana, Jade. If you are able to retrieve her and deliver her through the portal, I will pay you all your weight in solid gold, with one hundred times Jade's weight as a bonus.” the Overlord offered, making his guys burst into whispers.

“You expect me to believe you have that much gold?” Kano asked making the Overlord's presence become... smug despite the shadowed face.

Clicking his fingers, a flash of light filled the area as piles of gold bars appeared in the clearing.

“I built my own to suit my whims, and I can add massive gold veins wherever I want. I have more wealth than even a greedy mercenary like you could possibly imagine.” Kuro deadpanned, even as Kano checked the gold.

“Then maybe I should be asking for more...” Kano started, making the red eyes flash.

“I don't negotiate. My... Plan B is to slaughter you all and send you at Mileena as undead thralls while I go and get Jade myself.” Kuro warned, a black mist rolling off him as the grass around him turned black and rotted away.

Dropping the gold, his men drew their weapons and prepared themselves, he'd trained the fuckers well.

“So, what happens afterwards?” Kano asked. “I drop off the girl, then what?”

"I don't trust you, and you don't trust me. I don't care where you go as long as it isn't my world or Outworld. There are dozens of Realms, take your gold and go live the high-life somewhere away from me." Kuro said, his voice deadpan making him laugh at the pure bluntness. Credit where it was due, the Overlord knew how to make a point.

“Works for me, I'll get you the girl, just have my gold ready.”

“It will be ready. Do not betray me, Kano, or an eternal servitude in my army will be your only reward.”

With his parting words said, he vanished in a flash of light as Kano smirked to himself, looking at the gold the Overlord left behind.

If this was the wealth he could throw around... what did he have sitting around in his vaults?

The kind of wealth he was offering would let him buy a private island and live like a king for the rest of his life... but the kind of wealth the Overlord had just laying around? That could buy him a realm and be a King. King Kano, it had a nice ring to it, didn't it?

All he had to do was work out how to get his hands on it.

**\- Kuro -**

...He's definitely going to betray me.

But he won't do it until after he's been paid, so I can rely on him to retrieve Jade from Mileena's torture chamber, which will only make Mileena lose her mind even more, and weaken her forces as she loses the service of the Black Dragons and Kano.

Unfortunately for him, I intend to betray him first because the Black Dragons are the least trustworthy people in the entirety of Mortal Kombat... hell, I'd trust Shang Tsung over them, and Shang Tsung betrays everyone.

So once I have Jade, I'm just going to have the Black Dragons killed and capture Kano to hand over to Sonya. He certainly hasn't studied all my moves, and it'll take more than a laser eye to kill me.

Heading back to my room, I go back to my usual habit of watching over my Realm as I wait for the bride to arrive. When Rose said soon, she meant it.

Time is moving slightly faster here than it is in Marvel, I need my world to start moving properly, and that simply takes time, so I speed things up so that one day here is twelve hours in Marvel.

It also gives me more time to study and practice with my powers.

I use the realm building mode to act as an... eye in the sky, so to speak. Floating around my Realm unseen, I can watch what is happening around the world without leaving my bedroom, and as much as I love my ghosts, I've noticed that the dead have different mindsets to the living and they often fail to report on things I would want to know because they see them as irrelevant.

Ghosts are amazingly useful, but not infallible.

Checking out the great forest again to see what the bandits and the kobolds are up to, I pause as I spot something unusual in the bandit camp.

The leader of the bandits, a somewhat attractive scarred woman, has taken two of her men into her bed, and is currently getting spit-roasted by her followers... and that's just normal for them. What isn't normal is the almost completely hairless monkey watching them unseen from the corner of the room.

...What even is that thing? Where did it come from? I didn't add monkeys to my Realm yet?

As I'm watching, a portal opens, and it falls through immediately, screeching in anger.

**Sorry, Master! Nothing you need to worry about! **

**Could have sworn I got rid of that shitty monkey already...**

...Isis.

**Really! It's nothing you need to worry about, just an annoyance. **

**I'm pretty sure it's Lord Shiro's fault.**

That makes far too much sense, and really everything usually is his fault. Well, if you say you can handle it, then I'll leave it to you.

It seemed... mostly harmless anyway.

I think?

...I'll keep an eye out for it in the future, just in case.

Or maybe I'll just fill the forest with tigers or something.

Focusing again, I check in with the bandits. They are a problem... for the people who aren't me. They serve a good purpose reminding people why they need my protection, and really... there's barely twenty-five bandits gathered in a little make-shift fort that I could burn to the ground with a single spell. If they become a problem for me, I'll just erase them from existence.

Their strongest fighter is their leader, who has some decent earth magic from when I added magic to this world, and she also is very good with her war axe... but she's a normal human and killing her wouldn't even be a challenge.

Because why would I add anything that could actually threaten me to my world? Nothing gets added to my Realm until I'm sure I can handle it.

Oddly enough, the leader of the bandits has a tiny shrine to me in her room, which she leaves a fraction of her loot at. She doesn't worship me, but I suppose when you can see the Gods tower from your forest, you show them the respect they deserve.

It's not worship, but fearful respect out of the worry that I'll just wipe her and her people out if she does anything to disrespect me, leaving a tribute to try and stave off my wrath.

...It's working, and I am drawing a little divine power from her actions. I'm still missing something before I can become a true god, but having a faith base already waiting will only make my ascension all the easier.

Moving over to the Kobolds, I pause at the sight of the Kobold Shamans prostrating before a statue that somewhat resembles me in my armour. The feet of the statue is littered with trophies from the hunts like elk antlers and wolf fangs, as well as jewels and... herbs?

On a whim, I focus my power to control the weather and make the clouds above their camp move away, shining the setting sun down on them. It's mildly entertaining to watch them all freak out at the unnatural movement of the clouds.

The Orcs are doing Orc things, and the goblins are still serving the orcs. Jewel's bandits are harassing anyone who wanders into the desert, Li Mei's village is growing and settling into their new homes.

Skimming around my world, I find nothing out of the ordinary, something that makes me smile slightly in approval. All is well in my Realm.

As someone knocks on my door, I stop scrying and return to my body just as the door opens, Rose leading in a teenaged girl with shoulder-length light brown hair in a fairly nice wedding dress. At a guess, I'd say sixteen at the oldest.

In my Overlord form, I could pass for a man in his early to mid-thirties since I figured a teenager wouldn't be respected as much as an older lord. I'm also properly dressed in the more... noble clothes that Serena prepared for me, my armour on its stand in the corner of my room.

"Here she is, I'll leave you to it, My Lord." Rose says with a bow, walking out again as I stare down at the nervous girl.

Sure, just leave me to deal with the teenager.

...oh right, I'm a teenager as well. I do keep forgetting that, most teenagers are so much more emotional than me. It's annoying, to be honest. It's why I'm more comfortable with people like Emma, then I am people my own age.

I like the girls from Xavier's... but they can get emotional, and I just don't like dealing with that stuff. Just look at Cyclops, every time I see him, I feel like I need to prepare to nullify a laser with how he glares. It's impressive that he can look so pissed off with his eyes covered. Honestly, if he doesn't stop I might just have him killed, so I don't have to deal with him, Jean is mine, and that's not going to change, and no amount of playing nice will make him fuck off and stop being such a... Cyclops.

Adults are more stable and less prone to emotional instability.

“I-It's an honour to meet you, Milord...” she says with a deep curtsy as I stare her down. “I am-”

“Alice Harper-Tanner, daughter of Mayor Mary Harper. I am aware.” I cut her off, making her eyes widen. “I make it a point to know the people under my rule.” I blatantly lie, I asked Rose and read her mind to get the rest. “Tell me, Alice... what do you think of this situation? And don't lie, you couldn't deceive me on your best day.”

“It's an honour to be summoned to your bedchambers, milord, to repay you for creating our world, letting us live on your lands, even in this small way. My maidenhood is nothing in comparison.” Alice says, confusion on her face and honesty in her tone.

"Hmm, and your new husband? What does he think of his wife leaving on their wedding night to be bedded by your lord?" I ask, making her pause.

“I... don't think he minds? He seemed fine when I left? This is an honour, it would be a shame on our family to try and refuse your right to me. He has no reason to take issue with it?” Alice says, still confused.

...I keep expecting to end up with a Braveheart situation on my hands. Fuck it, with a thought a spirit heads out to find and possess her husband just in case. Rose is very smart, and if she thinks bedding Alice will make my rule smoother, so be it.

“Just some idle curiosity, Alice... nothing more.” I say rising from my seat and stalking towards her, banishing my clothes with another thought.

“S-should I strip?” Alice asks, fiddling with her wedding dress.

“Oh, I don't think so... if I'm fucking a bride, I am fucking a Bride. The dress stays on.”

**\- Harley Quinn -**

Sneaking into the little village called Spree, she giggled to herself at how easily tricked the village guards were. Sneaking through all the fire and lava was fun, but the skeletons and ghosts weren't nearly as clever as Batsy so hiding from them wasn't hard.

She just grabbed the clothes of one of the farmers and walked through the village gates, she didn't even kill the girl just left her tied up in the barn.

She'd be done here before the girl was found anyway... she was the one carrying out Miss J's plan because... well, Miss J kinda stood out a bit?

I mean, Sure... the pink and blue tips of her hair made her stand out, but she just stole a hat for that, stuffed her hair inside it. It was as easy to be Harley the innocent village girl as it was to be Harleen Quinzel when she needed to be, and the guards didn't even give a second glance at the normal village girl wandering into the busy town.

They probably would if they knew what she had in her pocket.

Now she just needed to find a nice, important person and give em a lil jab of the needle she had.

Spotting a white-haired elf girl, she took in the way the villagers moved out of her way, some bowing to her as she passed and smiled to herself.

That would do.

**\- Kuro -**

I made a critical error, I got cocky, and I stopped paying attention to Outworld because of how easily I was handling it... but there's more than just Mileena's forces in Outworld.

I had forgotten just who was a part of Mortal Kombat's DLC, and of course Shiro would include them, because this is exactly what the asshole would find entertaining.

“Move back.” I order, using my chains to bind Serena to the bed as she cackles unnaturally, her face twisted in a psychotic grin.

The fucking Joker is loose in my Realm. The Joker. Do I need to watch out for other DC characters? Clearly, since I have Harley Quinn in my dungeons after she was caught trying to make her way back to the exit portal back to Outworld. How did she get passed the giant fucking wall in the first place?

Fuck, do I need to watch out for Freddy? Jason? Fucking Kratos?! Who is in Outworld?!

Focusing, I shape my vampiric powers and put her to sleep, the room going mercifully quiet, then I use white magic to make sure she doesn't wake up during the procedure.

  
“Leave me.” I order, hearing the shuffling feet.

“My lord...” Rose starts before I glare at her, making the words die in her throat.

"I want the guard tripled, I have my other form making more undead and Minions as we speak and I'll look into some living guards to make up for the mental defects of the undead and minion forces. Maybe it's time to bring the Shokan to this Realm? Talk to Erebus and Inferna, see what they need to make sure this never happens again." I order, getting a bow from her, realising that I am in no mood for anything else. "None of the Mistresses or people of importance is to leave the tower without a large guard, I don't care how safe Spree should be."

“Shall I have Velvet start the interrogation on your prisoner? She's been working on some captured Tartakans but I can-” Rose starts.

  
“No. I will handle this personally.” I say coldly, getting another bow as she leaves my room where I have had Serena brought.

As I speak, hundreds of skeletons are being raised, hundreds of minions of every type, a horde of Bayroks large enough to blot out the sun with their arrows, a battalion of Death Knights...

Someone is going to pay for this, quite possibly a lot of people. The kid gloves are coming off, Mr Nice Overlord is gone now... I was letting Mileena defeat herself, now I'm just going to storm Outworld and rip the throne from her, if I have to wipe out every last follower she has.

If they had come for me, I'd be amused at worst... but they went for Serena, who despite her position as my first mistress... is a normal elf with some household magic. My girls aren't as strong as me, they aren't as untouchable. If I die... I have four other bodies, what do I care? I can sacrifice myself four times and be back to full strength minutes later.

Clearing the Joker Toxin from her body is... difficult, it's far more complicated than any normal poison I have dealt with, and even when it is all removed from her body, the after-effects are... bad to say the least.

Her lungs are fucked, to put it bluntly. Whatever this version of the Joker Toxin does, it not only stops the victim from breathing properly, but it also wreaks havoc through the lungs and other organs, part of her left lung is outright melted, and only my constantly working magic is keeping her alive, fortunately the guards got her through the portal to the tower quickly.

But I'm not worried about that, even with several organs non-functioning and frankly utterly ruined.

Banishing her clothes, I carefully cut her open with a summoned light dagger, forcing down my rage so I can focus on my work.

Her organs are fucked, frankly. Her heart got off lightly, so I can save that... but the rest?

Cutting them out, one at a time, I push most of my MP into her to regrow them, I'm probably overdoing it on the amount of Mana I'm throwing around, but I've worked out MP potions again, so it's fine.

I'll have my other Overlord body replace the ones I use later, when it's done building my invasion force.

Her veins are the next problem after I've regrown basically every internal organ, as the Venom flooded through them and left a considerable amount of damage on its way to her organs. Fortunately, I don't have to replace them because frankly, I don't have a fucking clue how I would go about doing that... I'd probably have to remove each limb and regrow it, but that won't be necessary.

Her teeth are yellowed, and her eyes bloodshot... so they have to be replaced to make sure there is no trace left over, but after that is done... the real problem begins.

Her brain is damaged, and I don't know how to fix that.

I healed it, fixed what damage the toxin had done... but a single look into her mind shows that while that helped... it didn't fix everything. Her mind is a mess, and this is why I hate DC and Marvel Drugs, Toxins and Serums.

They are bullshit. Marvel and DC are bullshit, frankly.

I know how to read minds, I know how to manipulate minds, to bend them to my will... but this? How the fuck do, I fix the fact that her mind seems to be shattered in places, memories mixing together or just misplaced entirely. Even the way her brain sends signals seems to be changed, and I don't know enough about the brain to...

Desperate times, desperate measures. Crime Lord Kuro is looking for a brain expert to drain already. I'll drain every neurosurgeon in Marvel if I have to, because this shit? I can't just kill her and resurrect her in a new body to fix this.

That was my first plan before I realised wouldn't be any fucking help, her mind would come back the same.

I don't remember the Joker Toxin doing this... but then I don't remember Harley Quinn in Outworld either, so I can't just rely on meta-knowledge any more.

Moving her memories back into place takes... time, time enough for a neurosurgeon living in New York to disappear mysteriously, no-one important just a poor fucker who happened to be closest.

I considered going for Steven Strange, but I don't want to piss off the Ancient One by killing her replacement, since we have this... peace agreement of ours. I really don't want her coming for me, and she'd definitely know.

**[Medical Proficiency (Master)] (Passive)**

**You are a master of medicine, both modern and otherwise. The human bodies secrets are known to you, and there is little you do not know how to fix.**

Even with my newly acquired knowledge, fixing her mind is... taxing. And frankly, I'm not sure I did it all right, but it seems... right? I just removed the memories of her being injected and everything past that.

Now... to wake her up.

First, I move her to her own room... and ward it so she can't leave. It pains me to do so, but I can't have her moving around, not until I'm sure she is fine.

Mother's books on Warding helped me start my own training in it, but I'm still an amateur. It's a very basic ward, tied to her room and to her. All it does is create a barrier to stop her from leaving through the door... or window. I don't think she'll jump to her demise, but I'm not taking that chance.

**[Warding Proficiency (Novice)]**

**You are a beginner in crafting magical wards, able to create and dismantle the more basic wards.**

I'll post guards to watch her room, have some maid make sure she wants for nothing, but I can't let her wander freely.

Removing the spells keeping her asleep, I sit on the bed next to her and simply wait as she slowly rouses.

“M-My Lord?” Serena asks, staring up at me as she sits up. “I... how did I get back here?” she asks as I wrap her in a tight hug.

"You... were attacked, the guards brought you back, but you were in a... bad state, I healed you, but there might be some... long term consequences. Your mind was all but shattered, and while I fixed it... I don't know if I got everything." I admit. "I removed your memories of the attack."

  
“I see... I am not worried, I have faith in your abilities. If you healed me, I will be fine.” Serena says, returning the hug gently.

“Unfortunately, I don't share your confidence. I... can't let you leave this room, not until I'm sure that you are fine.” I admit, reluctance in my tone as I stare into her eyes as she smiles.

  
“I live to serve, my lord... if you wish me to spend the rest of my life in this room, I will do so happily.” Serena says immediately, which frankly just makes me feel worse even as she attempts to soothe my guilt.

  
Guilt sucks.

“I need to deal with this... I'll have a maid permanently stationed outside your room, if you need anything just call for them, or have them fetch me. If I can be here, I will be.” I promise as I stroke her hair.

"Don't be absurd, you are the Overlord. You have duties and responsibilities beyond babysitting a sick mistress. Go, My love... show my attackers the grave mistake they have made." Serena says, making me smile at her.

"You really are the best... what would I do without you?" I ask, stroking her hair out of her face. I need to find a way to make Serena all-powerful, maybe a full Vampiric transformation? Or perhaps I need to delve deep into the Art of Alchemy once more?

“I suspect you would be fine, my love... but I appreciate your words.” Serena says, tilting her head as I lean in and kiss her.

  
“I really think I wouldn't be, actually... but we aren't going to agree on this, so I will leave it at that.” I say as I move away. “I will be back, but I have a prisoner I need to... talk to.” I say, my guilt overshadowed by my returning rage as I leave giving her one last smile, which immediately fades as I walk out of the room, a furious glower forming on my face.

Fuck this passive defensive shit, I'm the mother fucking Overlord... quite literally on the mother fucking part. The Joker thinks he can send his fucking sidekick after my girls? Didn't even have the balls to come here and challenge me himself, the fucking coward.

We will see if he is still laughing when I get my hands on him.

If I ever meet Batman, I'm killing him for not dealing with this fucking clown properly. Now I have to clean up his mess, the Joker is a stain on my Realm, and I'm gonna purge him from fucking existence.

“Leave.” I order the Death Knights outside Harley's cell as I force the door open, prowling in as I look eyes with the grinning woman, naked and sitting on the small stone bench in the cell.

  
“Oooh... someone's not happy.” Harley says in a singsong voice as she grins at me. “You know, you and Batsy should compare scowls. His is more broody, but you really pull off that 'I'm gonna kill you and wear your intestines as a scarf' look.”

“The Joker's location. Answer me, now.” I order, making her burst into laughter. I used Kilgrave's power... but I immediately realise the problem.

She doesn't know, so she can't answer. I can't make her tell me something she doesn't know herself. Plus, in my Crime Lord form I've found Kilgrave's power unreliable for interrogation, you can twist the answers too easily.

  
“Now, Batsy definitely has a better growl tha-ACK.” she cuts off as I grab her by the throat, slamming her against the stone wall of the cell. Despite the vampiric grip around her throat, her eyes show nothing but amusement.

  
Diving into her mind, I almost immediately pull back as she burst out into choked laugher, loosening my grip.

“S-Sorry, but my mind ain't a very nice place. Good luck finding anything in there.” Harley outright laughs.

She's right, her mind is a fucking shitshow, I could barely find her memories, finding anything in that mess could take weeks.

  
“Then I simply need to find another way to make you talk.” I growl, making her grin.

“Heh, do your worse... I promise you, Miss J has done worse to me in bed.” Harley giggles, as my rage is lessened by confusion for just a moment.

'Miss J'?

...Fucking Shiro.

And she's had worse in bed? We will fucking see... I'm an Overlord, and it's time I acted like it.

**\- The Consequences of Idle Amusement - **

"You saw the signs! The light shines upon the statue of the great one!" one of the shamans shouted. "The clouds parted and the light of God shined upon us during our worship, He could not send a more clear sign. The Great Overlord has noticed us." she half hissed as her eyes narrowed at her opponent.

“So we should all fall to our knees and worship him? Not all of us are so quick to throw away our pride!” a hunter hissed back, slamming a scaly clawed hand down on the wooden table, her mind on the brother the Overlord killed. “It was bad enough that you build that ridiculous statue, but to waste our game and trophies for his favour?” she scoffed.

"Yes, you heathen! This is his world, it is shaped to his will, and we live on his land because of his mercy alone. You would risk our race, our very existence by disrespecting the god of this bountiful land, where we never go hungry, and the game is never sparse?" the shaman snarled back.

They both knew there would be no agreement, and civil war brewed between the two factions.

**\- Bonus Scene - Roma - **

“My King, thank you for accepting my invitation.” Lucretia says as she gives me a deep curtsey, her dress exposing a generous amount of cleavage. Her skin is slightly more pale than before, but not unhealthily so as it has a beautiful sheen to it, and her gaze is a bit more... intense.

Vampiric Thralls aren't Vampires, they don't have my abilities or power... but they aren't quite human any more either. Humans enhanced by the blood of a Vampire, but not fully turned, they gain a certain unnatural beauty about them without their appearance actually changing unnoticeably, as well as peak human physiology.

This lazy noble is as strong as Captain America, not that she could hope to actually beat him, but she has similar levels of strength and endurance, at the cost of losing her ability to defy any command I give her.

The only real telltale sign of her inhuman nature is her paler skin, and her eyes... they look the same, but they have a certain hunger to them now.

The only reason I haven't turned more people is the addiction to my blood it gives them, and I don't want an army of addicts after my blood even if they can go months with only a couple of drops if they need to. I keep a barrel of my blood in Nova Roma under Selene's wards, with Sura, one of my slaves, ordered to retrieve a single glass once a month for them. They can't even enter the room themselves, and they know better than to order my slave to do so. Does Sura wonder why I have a barrel of blood in a locked room? Of course, but she already mistrusts me, and she knows that any kind of plotting would end her likely not-so-swift death.

She just wants to protect Sibyl from the worst of slavery, which means handling the worse jobs herself.

“It is my pleasure.” I say calmly, looking her over blatantly. If a man has a Xena lookalike, and he doesn't take every advantage of them, is he really a man?

Lucretia isn't Xena, they have far too different upbringings to act alike, but she looks similar enough for me.

“Oh, I certainly hope so My King...” Lucretia trails off, looking me over with just as much lust as my own.

**\- Shortly Later -**

Lucretia has pulled out all the stops to spoil me, and I know why. She's self-serving, and having the King stay at her estate will do wonders for her reputation and prestige. I don't mind my girls being self-serving, I'm self-serving after all. It doesn't hurt me to let her use me as a springboard to the top of the Nova Roma social circle.

It's in my best interests to have her as highly placed and respected as possible after all, and oddly enough in this society getting fucked by the King is basically the highest honour, at least when your not a slave, in that case, it's a duty? Cultist filled Rome is weird.

My life is weird.

Laying back in the large bath, I look over at Lucretia as she does the same, two slaves attending to each of us, just as naked as we are. I recognise the wife of the Gladiator I had executed, Melitta I believe it was, but the other three are new to me.

The other one seeing to her is a beautiful young woman with rather lovely green eyes and long black hair, she was wearing the incredibly revealing rag-like robe that Lucretia seems to like her slaves wearing earlier, but she only has a metal collar on now, a quick observe gives her name as Diona.

Why am I noticing her eye colour when she's naked? Who knows, my tastes baffle me sometimes.

Attending to me is a rather beautiful pale slave with dark eyes and darker hair called Mira, and a darker-skinned slave called Naevia. Mira seems nice and obedient as she rubs my body down gently, her small breasts pressing against my arm as she smiles, but Naevia is afraid as she does the same to my other side. She's just a bundle of nerves, and the fear is rolling off her.

"Don't mind her, she broke one of the rules recently, and she's afraid I'll have her executed for it if she doesn't do a good enough job." Lucretia says nonchalantly as she enjoys her treatment, Diona playing with her soapy breasts as she leans back.

“Oh? What did she do?” I ask, looking back at Naevia in curiosity, even as Mira's hand brushes against my shaft teasingly, her slender fingers slowly wrapping around it after a moment, gently stroking me.

"As my slave, she is my property... which means I decide what happens to her body, not her. Unfortunately, she seems to have forgotten that as she became one of the gladiators secret lovers, believing I wouldn't find out. Her maidenhood was mine to do with as I pleased, and she gave it to... what was his name again?" Lucretia asks, looking at Naevia.

“C-Crixus, my lady.” Naevia says quickly, mourning in her tone.

“Ah yes, Crixus. I've just been calling him corpse in my head. I had him castrated and executed for damaging my property, and considered having Naevia executed as well... or maybe sent to entertain the soldiers since she seems so eager to spread her legs.” Lucretia trailed off as Naevia shuddered slightly. “But I decided to give her a second chance.”

“...can you not talk about castration while I'm getting a handjob?” I ask after a moment, making her pause.

"Ah, of course. He was punished because he was a slave who thought himself above the rules, you are no slave, and you are more than welcome to the pleasures of any of my slaves... Mira and Diona are both virginal if you want an inexperienced girl, but Naevia and Melitta have their own advantages." Lucretia offers easily, making Mira smile at me enticingly, Diona tries the same, but she just looks nervous instead, Melitta's smile is less seductive, but just as welcoming as Mira's and Naevia barely manages to smile.

“Of course, if you'd prefer a more... cultured woman, I'd be more than happy to serve you myself.” she says, spreading her legs as the clear water gives me a perfect view of her slit.

“Tempting, but I'm saving you for later.” I say with a smirk. “It makes sense to keep the best for last after all, right?” I say making her own smile grow pleased, sticking her chest out slightly. Lucretia isn't as complicated as she might think, a bit of flattery has her eating out of the palm of my hand.

“Indeed, dessert is the best course of the meal... so would perhaps you would like an appetiser first?” Lucretia agrees with an increasingly lewd smile. “Mira, your king is feeling lustful, get to work.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Mira agrees easily, no hesitation as she lets go of my shaft and moves into my lap, her virginal slit pressing down on my shaft before she impales herself on it, a slight wince of pain crossing her face before she starts to move, slowly at first as she tries to set a good pace, her inexperience obvious in her clumsy movements.

I can see a bit of blood dirtying the waters from where we are joined as proof of her stolen maidenhood, if the tightness wasn't clear enough. On the outside, she is confident, seductive and obedient, perfectly willing to satisfy my lusts... and on the inside, she is a bundle of nerves.

Lucretia made it clear that their comfy lives, at least in comparison to other slaves, relied on me being happy with their treatment, and Mira doesn't want to do anything to risk her life of servitude under Lucretia. She's accepted her life in slavery, and unlike Naevia she doesn't want to take any risks to endanger it. Life under Lucretia isn't bad, they are well-fed, treated kindly and don't have any particularly strenuous or degrading especially with Lucretia's husband dead.

Taking pity on her, I give her a brief burst of healing magic to stop the pain, making her gasp in surprise at the flash of golden light, a slight moan of pleasure leaving her lips as the pain fades, leaving only pleasure.

Gripping her ass with one hand, I gently stroke her hair out of her face, giving her a light kiss. It's a simple way of showing my approval, and it goes a long way to soothe her worries as her movements become more natural.

Moving my hand, I shift it to Naevia's ass and pull her against my side, she doesn't resist, of course, her life is on the line after all. I'm not going to judge Lucretia over how treats her slaves, this isn't modern society after all... it's Nova Roma, and the rules are different here. Naevia disobeyed her mistress and spread her legs for a fellow slave, knowing it would get her punished if she got caught, and that is no-ones fault but her own.

I have no reason to change the society of Nova Roma, it is fine as it is and frankly I don't care enough to put the effort into making it a place of equality or some such nonsense.

Mira places her hands on my chest to brace herself as she speeds up, staring into my eyes with growing pleasure, whimpering slightly as my hand comes from her ass to her small breast, cupping the handful of flesh as I gently circle her nipple with my thumb.

"That's it, there's no reason you shouldn't enjoy this." I say encouragingly, smiling at her as her pale cheeks grow flushed, and as she goes to reply I simply kiss her again, my tongue dominating her own as it explores her mouth. She's a natural sub, and it shows.

Naevia strikes me as someone who would be more of a dom if she had grown up in modern society, or even if she had been born a noble, servitude doesn't suit her, and it makes her act out.

Looking past Mira's naked body, I smirk at the sight of Lucretia sat on the edge of the bath, Melitta's head between her legs as she watches Mira and me, Diona's lips latched onto her nipple as she caresses the other breast.

Looking into their minds, I get my answer about why a slave girl owned by a man like Lucretia's former husband would be virginal. Melitta was his slave, but Mira, Naevia and Diona are Lucretia's personal slaves, and she didn't let him bed them, despite him wanting to.

Moving my hips in time with Mira's, I thrust up into her making her moan in pleasure, at this point I don't even need Eromancy for the normal mortal girls, certainly not for an inexperienced virgin like Mira, and angling myself just right, I make sure to hit her g-spot with every thrust, enjoying her whimpers and moans as her climax rapidly approaches.

As she cums, her formerly virgin slit clenching down on my shaft, I decide not to drag this out and let myself cum as well, my seed shooting up into her previously untouched womb.

As she pants, her eyes wide, I help her off my shaft, letting her rest with a quick kiss to the forehead and a gentle stroke of her hair to show her my approval, getting a smile back from her.

Turning to Naevia, her eyes shoot down to my still hard shaft in surprise.

Smirking, I simply pull her towards me, turning her around and bending her unresisting body over the edge of the bath. She's less eager to please than Mira, less cooperative as well, so I cast my usual barrage of Eromancy spells on her as I line myself up with her darker quim, gripping her hips as the tip of my shaft starts to part her lower lips.

With a single thrust, I slam forwards, my hips colliding with her ass as she moans loudly.

“O-oh, Juno...”

**\- Hera - **

A fucking goat.

Why was he a goat?

  
At this point, Zeus's constant affairs with mortals couldn't even rouse her anger any more, not after thousands of years with him bedding hundreds of mortals each year.

But why did he insist on turning into animals for it?

They could change their appearance at will, he could make himself the most attractive male the mortals had ever seen... instead he turned into a goat and snuck into a farm-girls bed. Did their mother drop him on his head when she was hiding him from their father?

Hearing a mortal call her Roman name again, she paused as she located it. Nova Roma again. Last time she went to investigate, she ended up experiencing one of her followers, the now Queen Amara, being bedded by her well-hung (and more importantly not an animal) husband.

But Queen Amara was in some place called Massachusetts...

...sending her consciousness forwards, she held in her moan as the slave-girl calling her name was taken from behind, glancing back at the smirking face of King Kuro.

She was the Goddess of Marriage, but was this really cheating? Her body was back in Olympus, untouched... and Amara knew of her husband's habits, approving of his use of the slaves and fellow noblewomen.

...If her husband could run off three times a week to bed a mortal woman, leaving her untouched for years, she saw no reason she could not enjoy a good fucking by proxy.

**Next Update: A Sorcerer's Ambition Ch11**

**Authors Note: Praise be to Bibbo. That is all. If you know, you know.**

**Had a migraine trying to finish this, which is why it's shorter than usual.**

**There's now a discord for my stories, after a year of putting it off until someone did all the work and made one for me... discord .gg/ hgzw9Q9. (Now with a link that won't expire... god I'm a dumbass)**


	31. Future In-laws

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 25: Future In-Laws**

Boys could be so irrational at times.

“Honestly, what do you think you're going to achieve with this?” her newly betrothed, Kuro Tepes said with a bored tone as he sidestepped her brothers lunge. “I'm a vampire, a mage and a mutant. You're a human with somewhat above average physical attributes and training. You have no powers, you're not the Black Panther, you're just a human.” Kuro said with a sigh.

She should be supporting her brother, but really? Kuro was right.

As her brother tried to kick Kuro, he simply burst into mist, reforming behind T'Challa and sending him flying with a simple kick to the back. She could tell Kuro wasn't actually trying, but it still sent T'Challa flying across this 'Danger Room'.

This had gone wrong from the moment Kuro had walked into the room, her brother challenging him almost immediately, to Kuro's surprise and... amusement.

She could see Okoye and her mother watching, worry in her mother's eyes and anger in Okoye's, mostly at herself as she was forced to watch one of the people she was tasked with protecting be beaten down. T'Challa's pride wouldn't be able to take having Okoye help him anyway, and what could she do against such inhuman strength?

“T'Challa, just give up already.” Shuri said with a sigh, having grown tired of watching Kuro throw her brother around like a rag-doll. If Kuro wanted to hurt more than his pride, he'd be dead already.

Honestly, everyone was taking this too seriously. So she was going to marry a cute foreigner? Did it really matter? There wasn't even a time limit on the contract, they could get married today or in ten years time. Did no-one else even bother reading the contract.

  
“Shuri... why- I can't just let you be forced to marry this-” T'Challa started making her roll her eyes. Like she couldn't tell how hurt T'Challa was that the woman who entered with Kuro hadn't recognised him. Ororo was it?

“Yeah, I'm sure you being thrown around the room is really going to help me out.” Shuri deadpanned, watching T'Challa's flinch.

She'd seen how strong and fast her father was despite his age with the blessing of Bastet, but Kuro was far, far faster. She couldn't even see Kuro move half the time, he simply disappeared and reappeared at his destination.

Even if T'Challa could beat him, then what? Would he challenge Selene, a figure spoken of in frightened whispers for thousands of years? Selene's legend had been around for as long than Bastet's herself.

"You should listen to your sister, it's hard to judge how much strength I can use without seriously injuring you." Kuro admitted, scratching his cheek slightly.

As her brother glared at him, Kuro looked away at her with a pair of deep red orbs, a sign of his vampiric heritage? Whatever he saw in her, he clearly approved, giving her a small smile which she returned easily enough.

“Princess Shuri, I presume? It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman my beloved mother has decided to drop on me.” Kuro drawled, making her eyes widen slightly.

He was just as surprised by their engagement as they had been.

“Kuro Tepes, a Japanese first name despite your parents being from eastern Europe. How does that whole mist thing work?” Shuri asked quickly, making him chuckle.

“I take it you won't just accept 'Magic' as an answer? I'm not much of a scientist, I couldn't tell you the specifics. Magic doesn't exactly care about logic or physics.” Kuro said with a smirk, clicking his fingers as a glowing orb of light appeared above it, twisting and spinning around his hand before he vanished it. “It's just a part of my vampiric nature, just like my speed and strength.”

“Hmm, would you mind letting me study it a-” Shuri started before she was cut off.

“Fight me like a man, Tepes. No magic or powers.” T'Challa growled as he rushed Kuro again.

  
She loved her brother, but he was far too hot-headed at times.

“I can't exactly turn my speed and strength off, and I've had to hold back just so my hits don't snap your frail body in two already. Seriously, learn to pick your fights more carefully.” Kuro said, calmly sidestepping the attack before he grabbed T'Challa's arm and flipped him, slamming him to the ground before he started turning away from T'Challa as her brother growled to himself, pulling out a Vibranium dagger as her eyes widened in shock.

Completely and utterly irrational.

**\- Kuro - **

It's hard for a human to understand just how much I see and sense at all times, aside from my vampiric senses being far, far stronger than almost everyone else... I also have spirits surrounding me and sending me their sight at all times.

  
It took a lot of practice to get used to it, but it means that catching me off guard is practically impossible. Even if I didn't hear the telltale sound of a blade being drawn, a spirit is staring right at the future Black Panther as he pulls out the shiny dagger, almost ceremonial in design.

As he rises, dagger moving towards me, I have all the time in the world to decide what to do. To everyone else, it takes less than a second for the trained but reckless warrior to lunge up with his blade, but he might as well be moving in slow motion.

So as I turn to him, the blade stabbing into my chest, it only happened because I allowed it to happen, his eyes widening as the blade is pushed into my chest, piercing my heart.

He didn't think he'd hit, he expected me to dodge or simply knock him back. Even now his mind races, has he doomed his kingdom? Will Selene make good on her threats now that he has slain her son? What has he done?

I can see Ororo preparing to blast him with Lightning, Xavier's own eyes shooting open in shock. He'd tried to stop this, but T'Challa was determined to fight me, and my nullification aura stops him from reading minds when I'm in his office.

Grabbing his arm, I twist it painfully, ignoring the sharp throb of pain in my chest, the dagger still sticking out of it, as my other hand grows claws, slashing at his extended arm ready to dismember it.

T'Challa needs to be humbled if he is ever going to be the Black Panther I actually really liked, but I've killed Zemo and have plans for the Winter Soldier and Killmonger. He has to be humbled, but I've taken away everything that would have forged him into the hero I admired, and I don't want to leave him this reckless and arrogant princeling.

  
So I'll simply humble him myself.

I can't have a Marvel world without the Avengers, after all, there are too many enemies and world-ending threats, and I'm sure as fuck not going to be the one to deal with them all.

...Yes, I got a bit possessive over Ororo, but I've always been possessive. As long as he doesn't go for my girl, I have no problem with him.

As my claws are about to slash through his arm, they pause, not by my own design as my entire body freezes in place for just a moment.

Once I am free, I look around with a frown, looking over the still forms of the others, Shuri's eyes wide, Okoye rushing forwards even as Ororo's hand is covered in frozen lightning.

“It's not exactly freezing time, that would be outside my capabilities... but I needed to speak with you. This is just in your head.” A voice says behind me as I let the frozen T'Challa go, turning around.

**I let this happen, Master. She means no harm, and this could be beneficial. Besides, I'll kick her out if she tries anything. **

Got it, Isis.

Turning to the figure, it takes me less than a second to identify her, even if she doesn't look like what I expected her to.

The golden tail and ears poking out form her headdress gives it away.

Even if the tanned skin and revealing blue and gold Egyptian style clothing didn't tell me who she was, the fact that I was about to cripple the Black Panther before she showed up would have.

"Would I be right in assuming you are Bast, my lady?" I ask calmly, staring down the Egyptian God, the one responsible for the Heart-Shaped Herd that gives the Black Panther their power. The Panther God the Wakandans worship.

  
Goddess of Protection, Cats, Perfume, Fertility, Pregnancy, Children, Music, the Arts and Warfare. Because that's not a mouthful at all. After I got some affection from Hera, I started researching the Gods, just in case.

“Bastet, but yes, you would be.” the feline woman says, a catlike smile on her face as she prowls towards me, exactly like the cat Goddess she is.

"And what brings an Egyptian Goddess so far from home?" I ask, not massively worried. She is powerful, I can sense that... but she isn't all-powerful, and I'm not so weak that I have to worry about her instantly smiting me.

Besides, I'm in two worlds at once, and she'd have to beat the three forms here and the two in my realm at the same time to kill me.

“The child you are about to dismember, I would ask that you spare him, from one God to a Godling.” Bastet asks, bowing slightly even as my eyes narrow. “While I am Bastet, I am also the Panther Goddess worshipped by the Wakandan's, and he is one of my potential champions.”

"What do you mean by Godling?" I ask, in thought. She hasn't realised that I was planning on healing him later, so she isn't all-knowing. Good to know.

"You have not realised?" Bastet asks, her eyes opening in mild surprise, even as she comes to a stop, inches away from me, her head tilting slightly. "Your father, the one mortal know as Dracula, is the God of Monsters, Fear and Blood, that makes you a Demi-God at the minimum, and I can sense the faith you are drawing onto yourself, people worship you, and it is empowering you. I suspect you will apotheosise to divinity quickly enough, much like my fellow Egyptians and I did ten thousand years ago, and your father did more recently." she explains with a smile.

No reason not to answer, and she wants me to do something so answering my questions can only help her cause.

“I see, my thanks.” I say after a moment, God of Monsters, Fear and Blood... I only knew one of those. “You said he was one of your potential champions... you cannot simply choose one of the others?”

“I could, Princess Shuri has the potential to take the mantle of Black Panther, but she has very little combat training in comparison to the others, and I have no desire to take the brute N'Jadaka as my champion. T'Challa is arrogant and hot-tempered, but he has the potential for greatness.” Bastet admits after a moment.

“Then would it not be to your benefit that he is humbled?” I ask, making her smile.

  
“You are smart, but you are missing something... for just a moment, he thought he had doomed his family and kingdom. He truly believed that his pride and reckless nature had been the end of Wakanda and the death of his family, and that will do more to temper him than any wound." Bastet says, smiling at me, bright blue eyes locked with my red gaze. "But I would not demand anything from you without offering something in return, my Pantheon is not so powerful as to be able to afford to make enemies... especially ones with Death's blessing." Bastet says with a smirk. "There are many beings capable of killing gods, and Death is certainly amongst them. Besides, I just don't want to get Anubis in trouble with his boss." Bastet says playfully. "Perhaps you can make use of this..." she says, leaning forwards and placing a lingering kiss on my cheek as her power enters me.

**[Blessing of Bastet]**

**You have been blessed by Bastet, the Panther God, Goddess of Protection, Cats, Perfume, Fertility, Pregnancy, Children, Music, the Arts and Warfare.**

**Egyptian Gods and Priests will recognise your position as one of her chosen.**

**Felines, and Feline related individuals will be drawn to you.**

**Music and Artistic Talents will be far more effective.**

**You have far better control over your fertility, and the fertility of others.**

**You smell amazing.**

Well, it's not like I'll say no to more blessings.

“I would have spared him if you only asked, I'm not that bothered about a little stabbing.” I admit after a moment, making her giggle.

**+10 Affection with Bastet for amusing her [35/100]**

Wait, 35... already?

Trying to work out what the hell I did, I'm distracted when she licks my cheek with a smile.

“I like you, I've been watching you since Shuri discovered her engagement, it's been fun.” Bastet admits. “I do hope you don't mind a little Voyeur... it's not like you are shy. I can't see you everywhere, but I am the strongest in my pantheon, having an entire country worship me alone helped me keep my power while the others slowly weakened. Well, except Anubis but he draws his power from Death herself.” Bastet admits with a shrug. “I will do anything to keep Wakanda safe, as long as you understand that we have no quarrel.”

“I have no plans to harm Wakanda, that much I can guarantee.” I agree making her feline smile grow again

“Then we are friends, how lovely~” Bastet says with a giggle. “By the way, I just want Wakanda to continue existing, and to be nice and safe... who rules it doesn't really matter as long as their people keep worshipping me~ I'll be watching... be careful though, if you tease a cat too much, she might just pounce you~”

With her last words said, her giggling in my head, I'm pulled back to the present, T'Challa's arm still in my grasp as I stop myself from cutting him.

Instead, I simply toss the shocked prince towards Okoye, hard enough to knock her off her feet but not so hard as to actually hurt her. I have very good control of my strength.

Pulling the dagger out of my heart, I look down at the bloodstained top with a frown, quickly unequipping it, leaving me shirtless, my wound rapidly closing. Vibranium isn't silver or wood after all, why would it do any lasting damage?

  
“Kuro! You're... you're unharmed?” Ororo says, trailing off as she rushes towards me, staring at my now pristine chest. Her hand brushes over the healed stab wound.

“It takes more than this to do any lasting damage to me.” I say with a shrug, tossing the blade at the feet of the rising T'Challa. “You know, in almost any other situation I would have killed you for that. I have a policy of returning things like this tenfold those dumb enough to attack me.” I deadpan, watching Okoye go into a defensive stance. “Luckily for you, you've got one hell of a guardian angel.” I say with a slight smirk, lifting up my hand.

It's normally invisible, but on my right hand I have Death's chains wrapped around my wrist, a sign of my blessing from her.

Now, above that... is a small black and gold symbol of a feline head, making the eyes of all the Wakandans widen.

“The mark of the Panther Goddess... why would she give it to- No, this is a trick.” T'Challa starts, before he is interrupted by someone I didn't expect to get involved as I switch to a new, not ruined t-shirt.

  
“No, T'Challa. Stop it.” Shuri says sternly, making her mother and brother turn to her in surprise. “Kuro could have killed you a dozen times already, and now this? He didn't have that mark before, he was wearing a short sleeve top, we would have seen it. T'Challa... thank you, but I don't need your protection. This is happening, and no amount of fighting is going to stop it.” Shuri says as she smiles at him slightly.

  
I'm not even mad at him, he is trying to protect his little sister, even if he went the completely wrong way about it, I just thought it would help if I humbled him a bit.

Walking past him, she basically marches up to me, stopping inches away from me as she stares up at me, I'm fairly certain she should be a lot younger given the timeline, but she looks like she did in the movies already, even still she has to stare up at me as I'm tall for my age.

Peak Human, plus being a fucking Vampire has put me in the best possible physical state, which includes being rather tall for my age.

“Now that this whole mess is over... why don't you show me around? Away from kinda creepy old men and interfering family?” Shuri asks, smirking slightly.

  
“You have anything in mind?” I ask, amused at the baffled looks on her family's face and minor amusement on Xavier's.

  
“This is New York, right? I always wanted to see central park.” Shuri says, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Well, what kind of Fiancée would I be if I didn't adhere to my beloved future wives wishes." I say, returning her smirk as I click my fingers, a portal to central park opening up.

Doing... exactly what I thought she'd do, she grabs my arm and pulls me threw it quickly, jumping through as we tumble down onto the grass of central park, the portal snapping shut behind us even as Okoye rushes towards it.

“Ahh... that's better.” Shuri says, sitting up and looking around the park. “This'll be easier without my brother and Okoye butting in.”

“You are remarkably calm about this.” I say, sitting up myself with a smile.

A few people were shocked at our appearance, but the knowledge that magic exists has done a good job of normalising shit like this, and they stop paying attention when it becomes clear it's just a pair of dumb teenagers.

“What am I supposed to do about it? Cry about how unfair it is? Did your mother even tell you before she decided we were getting married?” Shuri asks after a moment.

“Nope, it came as a bit of a surprise... again. This is the second marriage to a princess I've had dropped on my shoulders.” I admit making her laugh.

"Then you're worse of than I am, at least I only have to go through this once." Shuri points out, making me shrug in amusement.

"Well, I became the King of a hidden kingdom that is basically ancient Rome, so it isn't all bad." I admit with a shrug. "So, do you actually want to look around, or did you just want to ditch the family and bodyguard?" I ask after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Both, I love my family, don't get me wrong... but this is the first time I've even been out of Wakanda, and Okoye is great... but she's very protective of us. This? This isn't my freedom being stripped away, it's a chance to get some freedom. Besides, your mother insisted we marry... she didn't give a time limit." Shuri points out, making me smirk.

  
“I can handle my mother, I could get the contract annulled if we end up being completely incompatible, I have enough sway with her for that.” I admit, making Shuri grin at me.

**+20 Affection with Shuri for being pretty cool, despite her worries [30/100]**

“You have sway with the immortal black priestess? Guess your family is as weird as mine.” Shuri says with a laugh.

“My dad is Dracula, and he wants me to get strong so we can have a death match. My mother is an immortal sociopathic mutant sorceress. Oh, and I'm the only fertile mutant due to a virus and I am going to have to have countless children to save my race. I'm also King of definitely not Rome, soon to be married to a Succubus Queen as part of an alliance to defeat my father and become the true King of Monsters.” I deadpan.

“...okay, your life is way weirder. I'm just a fifteen year old super-genius living in a hidden kingdom that's half incredibly advanced and half living in huts.” Shuri agrees before we both chuckle. “Succubus Queen?” Shuri asks after a moment. “So... are they-”

“Exactly as bad as legends say. Shiklah is insatiable, and thinks every negotiation session should end in sex.” I admit making her laugh. “You're rather laid back about me having a wife, and another Fiancée.”

"Wakanda used to have something similar. Too many men dying on hunts or in battle, so the few that survived had to make up for it. It's not that uncommon in Africa, I'm guessing the Succubus doesn't care? And if your other wife is stuck in the Roman age... which would be cool to see if they don't try sticking a slave collar on me, she probably doesn't care either." Shuri guesses.

I've seen like three black people in Nova Roma, and two were slaves, the other was a gladiator. Who I had executed for killing his Master. Ahh shit, am I a racist king?

“So, wanna look around or just chill here?” I ask, changing the subject.

“...let's just chill for a few minutes, then I wanna see the view from the top of the Empire state building. If I'm doing the tourist thing, I might as well do it properly.” Shuri says with a shrug.

“Heh, and when you have a personal transport Fiancée, you might as well make the most of it.” I say with a grin as I lay down back on the grass, closing my eyes and threading my fingers behind my head.

She wants to chill? I'm good at that.

**\- Later -**

“...so, Okoye is searching Central Park, think I should give her a heads up?” I ask as we look over New York City from the top of the Empire States building, empty except for us.

Hellfire money bitches, get out of my tower.

If I want the place emptied, it'll be fucking emptied. I'm not afraid to abuse my pull for stupid things.

Looking over at Shuri, I hold in a laugh at her plain jeans and I Love NYC t-shirt she made me buy her, storing her Wakandan robes 'where I sent my t-shirt' earlier.

The Hot-Dog, bubble tea and sunglasses are a nice touch as well.

Wait, was bubble tea popular at this point of time?

**I believe Lord Shiro took some... liberties with the timeline to make it easier for you to enjoy yourself.**

Ahh, got it. Thanks, Isis.

**+2 Affection with Isis for always thanking her [47/100] **

**+5 Obedience with Isis for making her feel useful [90/100]**

**Yes I know it defeats the point if I write them myself... I'd put you at 100 Affection Master, but my predecessor was a meanie (and an asshole)**

...that makes to much sense. Have I mentioned how much happier I am to have you instead of the Game?

**:)**

“Nah, maybe me being out of her sight for a few hours and not dropping dead might actually make her chill out.” Shuri says with a shrug. “...also, how do you know where she is?”

“Magic.” I answer, for the twentieth time, watching her eyes narrow playfully.

“You aren't going to be able to use that answer forever.” Shuri counters.

“You're Black Panther gets their power from a God, Magic is a totally legitimate explanation.” I counter back, making her scowl, the amusement in her eyes giving away her real feelings.

“I could give you a detailed explanation about how the Heart-Shaped Herb works, it might be a blessing, but it can be explained... mostly. Your powers are just nonsense. Do you know how much power is required to make a portal linking two locations? And you just... wave your hand and do it.” Shuri replies as she looks me over.

“Magic.” I say, dragging the word out as she rolls her eyes, still smiling slightly as I sense her amusement.

Honestly, given that her entire character in the movies is super smart, slavery referencing meme-loving teen, I was worried she was really going to grate on my nerves, but she's actually pretty fun.

Also... she's developing a crush on me.

I know why, I'm 'exotic', even without my vampiric beauty and stupidly high charisma stat.

“So, my lady, where can the Kuro express take you next?” I ask, watching her lips twitch.

"Well... there is one place... how far can your portals go?" Shuri asks, making me smirk.

“I've made one to the moon before... had to close it because of the whole vacuum of space thing, but still... anywhere on earth that I've seen before.” I boast.

I lost a multiform to the vacuum of space, but I just dismissed it and remade it.

...I pity the ghost who I sent to the moon, it's still there to this day. I mean, it's just chilling so it's not that bad. Yup, the moon is haunted. Sorry.

“Is that so...”

**\- Later -**

Breaking the kiss, she smirks at me, a trail of saliva linking our mouths as she pants slightly, her chocolate cheeks flushed.

“Of all the places to want to have your first kiss...” I trail off as she slaps my chest lightly.

  
“How do you know this was my first?” Shuri asks, making me raise an eyebrow. “...that bad?” she asks after a moment, a bit of insecurity entering her tone.

“You were fine, you just need more practice.” I reassure her, giving her a light kiss as she giggles.

  
“And what is wrong with this place? I'm a princess aren't I?” Shuri counters, making me laugh as I look up at the iconic castle above us as we stand on the bridge in front of it.

"Well, Disneyland is a good a place as any." I admit after a moment. I'm using Normality to stop us from getting in trouble for being family-unfriendly.

“Every girl wants to be a Disney princess at some point.” Shuri admits without any shame. “Enjoying yourself?” she asks after a moment, making me smirk as I pull my hands away from her ass.

“It's second nature, at this point.” I admit with a shrug.

She might be fairly flat-chested, but damn does she have a nice ass.

“...we should get back.” Shuri admits after a moment, looking at the night sky.

“Probably, think your family have had time to calm down?” I ask, making her laugh.

“Not even remotely, but I'll deal with them, not you. I'm not some child they need to protect... do you know they never even asked me my opinion on this?” Shuri asks as I make the last portal for the night, right onto the grounds of Xavier's Mansion. “This was fun, it really was...”

“I'll give you my number, you ever want to play runaway princess again, let me know...” I say as she smirks, throwing an arm over my shoulder, pulling me down for a selfie with the Disney castle in the background.

Taking another, she kisses me on the cheek as the camera clicks, making her smirk as she lets me go.

“Time to face the firing squad.” Shuri says with a grin, heading through the portal as I follow behind, smirking at the sight of her mother and Okoye rushing towards us, T'Challa behind them, more sedate.

Despite Shuri's claims that she would 'take care of it' she is immediately pulled away by her mother, her brother following behind.

...leaving me with a bald angry bodyguard.

“Is there a problem?” I ask after a moment, feeling her glare burn into me.

"A problem? Your mother forces my king to marry his only daughter off to some foreign mage, you break three of my prince's ribs and kidnap my princess for the day, and you ask if there is a... problem?" Okoye says, her deadpan tone not helping hide the anger and dislike her feels.

**-10 Affection with Okoye for... the reasons she just said [-50/100]**

Wait... minus fifty, already? The fuck?

Diving into her unprotected mind, I immediately find the problem... she's been stewing in her anger ever since mother showed up and just wiped the floor with all the royal guard, and now this? She just wants a target for all the impotent rage she is feeling.

Well, I'm not so nice as to sit here and be her outlet.

“Shuri kidnapped herself, I just helped. Your king made a deal and had to pay the price, and your prince picked a fight he couldn't win. He's lucky I didn't just kill him with a half-assed swipe.” I point out, watching her eyes narrow as she goes to reply. “But aren't you forgetting something? As Princess Shuri's betrothed, _**I am royalty, I am a part of the Wakandan royal family, more importantly I am blessed by your Goddess. It is your job to serve the royal family.**_” I say, calling on my full array of powers. “_**It is your job to serve me.**_”

All the practice with my crime lord form turning the homeless into an organised gang has made me very good at mind manipulation.

Unfortunately for her, she's in the way of me becoming King of Wakanda. I was being honest when I said that I meant Wakanda no harm, it will be safe and secure... under my rule.

I don't want to kill T'Challa, but I can work around him.

So Okoye hating me? That's a problem. A problem I am going to solve.

“I...” Okoye trails off, her thoughts hazy from her altering mindset. Right now, she should obey me over any other Wakandan royal, but I can't risk changing that without raising too much attention.

  
_**“Shuri is happy with me, and you should be happy for her. You can't risk ruining it for her by alienating her betrothed.” **_I continue, using her dazed state to further alter her mind. _**“You have to keep me happy, to keep Shuri happy. Shuri is safer with me than she is with you. I'm stronger than you or any of the Wakandans could hope to be.” **_

The trick is not to push things too far out of what they already believe, or the mind starts to rebel, and then you have to wipe it entirely and start from scratch. Which is a pain.

The trick when dealing with people who Isis warrants important enough to have affection/reputation meters is to watch them very carefully, as well as keep checking their minds to make sure you aren't pushing it too far.

This is also a test of something else... Bastet is watching us, I can feel her gaze through the mark she placed on me, she could watch me either way, but she can do it easier this way.

So will she try and stop me from taking over?

The tinkling amusement I can sense says no.

She still hates me, well not... as much, since it has increased to minus thirty, but her obedience has been slowly increasing. For now, it's only twenty five, but I can't push her too far, too fast.

“Shuri doesn't need you looming over her shoulder at every second, and if you can't realise why she would be so happy at a chance to escape from it all for a day, then you're an idiot.” I say coldly, staring her down as she hesitates.

I'm 'Royalty' now, as far as she is concerned... so suddenly she isn't so eager to talk shit to me. She can pull it off with T'Challa because of the pre-existing relationship, but me? She doesn't have that here and she almost immediately falls into her training, going silent and she straightens up.

She shouldn't have tried to take her anger out on me, that was a mistake she will be paying for dearly.

“Tell me, do you really think you're even qualified to protect Shuri? With how weak you are?” I ask, watching her flinch with an internal smile even as I keep my face stern and cold. “_**You failed in your duties, you aren't strong enough to protect Shuri from the dangers of our world, you should be punished.**_” I say coldly, twisting the knife as her stance shifts.

**\- Okoye -**

As the teen royal tore her to strips with his words alone, she flinched with every blow.

Before, she had been so sure of her ability to keep Shuri and the rest of her charges safe... and then a witch beat her down without even trying. The strongest fighter in Wakanda was the Black Panther... but the speeds that Kuro moved at? The strength behind his blows?  
  


Would even he be able to fight back against him? Would their champion have done any better than his son? No... she had seen the Black Panther at his strongest, and he would have been beaten down as well.

So what could a well-trained woman with a spear do?

And Kuro wasn't the strongest one out there... she had always believed that Wakanda was supreme... but in this place alone there were children who could kill her if they tried.

Was that why the Panther Goddess had chosen this outsider as being worthy of her blessing? Did the Panther Goddess approve of this marriage? She had only questions, with no answers.

“I...am the strongest of Dora Milaje. It is my duty to guard the royal family.” Okoye said, avoiding the question as he sneered at her, a slight blur the only warning she had before her body jerked, slamming into the wall of the mansion with his vice-like grip holding her in the air by the throat despite his smaller frame.

They had been meters away from the mansion... and she didn't even notice they were travelling.

"That's not what I asked. T'Challa is arrogant, Queen Ramonda has done nothing but sneer at me but Shuri? I like Shuri, and I think Shuri like me... I don't want to leave my fiancée in the protection of such a weakling." Kuro said coldly. "There are hundreds of people, thousands, that are stronger than me, and I could tear you to pieces in seconds. _**Wakanda cannot hide forever, they will find you **_eventually.” he said, leaving her speechless.

  
Not at his threat, but the simple truth in his words, and the truth hurt more than anything else.

“I- I have no excuse.” Okoye admitted, the terrifying truth of her weakness made clear. All it would take was for the right being to turn its attention to Wakanda and her training would mean nothing... those she was sworn to protect would die.

“...I am saying this because I really do like Shuri, she's a lot of fun. I have the power to grant power to other, I can't make them as strong or as fast as me, but I can make them stronger and faster than any human.” Kuro said after a moment, staring at her intensely as his hand let go, dropping her to her knees before him. “But I am... picky over who I grant this gift, and you have done nothing to impress me._**You need more power**_, but I have no reason to give it to you.”

“I... your highness, give me a chance to impress you.” Okoye half-begged as she rose, only her pride stopping her from staying on her knees. She needed this, she needed a way to protect her charges, training and Vibranium just wasn't enough. She didn't like Kuro Tepes, not remotely... but she needed this.

"Tch, Shuri speaks fondly of you... even if she is exasperated by your overprotectiveness." Kuro admitted as a sliver of a smile passed across her face before she felt it fall. "I will give you a chance to impress me... to prove you are worthy of my power, not now however. We will fight, and your task is to impress me before I beat you. If you succeed, I will grant you my gift... and if you fail? I will punish you for failing in your duties to protect my betrothed." Kuro said after a moment, nodding to himself. "_**Give me your number, **_and I will contact you later, but _**the test must be private, and you must tell no-one of my offer, or you will lose your chance.**_”

As Queen Ramonda, Prince T'Challa and Princess Shuri left the mansion, she quickly passed over a number she could be reached on, moving back into her standby stance.

Even as T'Challa apologised, his tone downbeat and far quieter than she had ever heard him, her mind raced, and even the sight of Shuri throwing her arms around Kuro, kissing him deeply in front of her mother and brother couldn't pull her out of her thoughts.

**\- Later -**

Her spear clattering to the ground at the other side of the training arena, she knew she had failed from the stare he gave her, disdain and pity in equal measures as he looked over her.

She had trained for battle for years... and all she could do was pant in exhaustion as her 'test' came to a close, her clothes shredded by his claws, one of her breasts completely exposed and countless small cuts littering her body.

Looking over at him, she felt her a stab of humiliation at the utterly pristine clothing, he hadn't even bothered changing from the smart trousers and simple white shirt he was wearing, the long-sleeved shirt should have interfered with his agility... it did interfere with his agility... and he had still wiped the floor with her without even using his full super speed and strength.

“How many years did you say you had trained for again?” Kuro asked as he prowled towards her, his pace languid and lazy as he approached her. “Never mind, we've already established that _**training alone isn't enough.**_” Kuro said simply. “Now... you already know you have utterly failed, so it is _**time for your punishment**_**.**" Kuro said coldly, reaching forwards and gripping the shoulders of her clothing, yanking roughly as she yelped, her clothes torn apart in his grip.

“What are you-” Okoye started, her eyes widening as her clothes were tosses aside, grabbing his hand as he reached for her undergarments.

“Punishing you... but you have a point, _**you need to submit to your punishment yourself. Strip.**_” Kuro ordered, watching her eyes widen. “This was our arrangement, and you failed. _**You need to be naked for your punishment, **_and if you keep your end of the deal I will allow you to take the test again at a later date.” Kuro offered as she froze.

She... she needed the power he was offering, and this was punishment for her weakness...

“If you prefer, I can just leave. I'll find another way to protect Shuri.” Kuro said calmly as her eyes widened. Shuri, but not Ramonda or T'Challa who he has no love for.

Moving her hands down, she sent a mental apology to her husband and pulled her undergarments down, exposing her brown slit to his eyes, as hairless as the rest of her.

Her boots were quickly removed as well and before long she was standing before a man she disliked.

“There we go...” Kuro drawled as he walked up to her, one hand reaching forwards and cupping her breast as she forced down her reflexive reaction to punch him. “Oh, stop scowling...”

“I am letting the fiancée of a girl I have watched grow up molest me for power, betraying me husband, my pride and my honour. Why would I not scowl?” Okoye asked, flinching as he squeezed, rolling his eyes.

“Don't be ridiculous. _**This is just your punishment, it isn't cheating and you don't deserve to be prideful in front of me.**_” Kuro explained slowly, as if he was speaking to a mentally ill child.

**\- Kuro -**

The reason I keep pushing is simple, once you lay the framework with earlier orders, you can keep building on them to get to the more advanced things faster.

And secondly... at what point will Bastet stop being amused?

It turns out, she just doesn't. She doesn't match the Panther Goddess I remember, because all I can pick up from her mark is her amusement and growing lust.

This is one of her followers, and she has just watched me alter her mind and humiliate her... with amusement.

The Gods are assholes.

“Kneel.” I order, not putting any power behind it as she hesitates, before falling to her knees, shame growing in her chest, along with submission (which I immediately start enhancing).

Undoing my belt slowly, I feel her conflicting emotions as I drag this out, pulling the zip down. As I move my hand to my boxers, I cheat a little bit and increase my size with my incubus bullshit.

I'd like to say I was already bigger than her husband, but I wasn't. In my defence, I'm 16 and I keep myself at a large but reasonable size most of the time since it's kinda annoying carrying around a trouser anaconda.

Pulling down my boxers, I smirk as my shaft springs free, slapping against her face causing her to flinch back, not moving.

Everything that happens here is her 'punishment', and that means I have a lot more options since her mind will accept them as a part of her punishment for failing.

Grasping my length, I slap her face with it a few times, enjoying the feeling of power from having such a prideful woman, who dislikes me, willingly on her knees letting me cockslap her face.

The funny thing is... if she had just done her job and waited quietly for her masters to return, I wouldn't have done this. Well, I probably would have when I became King, but I would have been nicer about it.

“You know, you have amazing lips.” I compliment making her eyes narrow as I pull back, the tip of my dick pressing against her full pouty lips.

When I saw her in Black Panther, I have to admit... I thought about doing this. Bald women don't really do it for me, I do like a good head of hair... but her lips?

Pushing forwards, I sigh in satisfaction as her lips parts, allowing my cock to slide between them.

  
“If you can't guard Shuri, I'll find another use for someone as weak as you.” I say with a smirk, thrusting into her mouth as I place my hand on her head. “You might be useless in a fight, but at least you've got some good dick sucking lips.”

**\- Okoye -**

As Kuro made use of her mouth, she stayed on her knees and took it, the unnaturally large shaft parting her lips and pushing into her throat. His mocking tone tearing apart her pride as she allowed her princess's betrothed to use her mouth for his pleasure.

So this was her punishment? Her, the General of the Dora Milaje, reduced to a hole for a kings pleasure? It was degrading, humiliating... and that was the point, wasn't it?

She had failed as a warrior, so she wasn't a warrior any more, just a woman for the strong man to take.

“That's it, service my 'spear'. It's the only spear you can be trusted with, obviously...” Kuro mocked her as he fucked her mouth, using her with a casual disrespect that no man would ever treat her with.

Her husband was a strong man, and a gentle lover. She was the domineering one, and he would never take her mouth with such disregard for her as Kuro did, forcing her to choke on his thick white shaft as he held her head against his crotch, even as she ran out of breath, her eyes starting to roll back and her vision blurring.

Letting go, she pulled back with a gasp, panting for breath. She was so focused on regaining her breath, the first string of cum caught her off guard, splashing into her open mouth.

Quickly closing her gaping mouth as the surprisingly sweet seed slid down her throat, she was unable to move as the second splattered against her face, dripping down onto her breasts.

“White cum on black skin always looks so good.” Kuro said with a smirk, looking her over. “This here? _**I let you off gently. **_The next time you challenge me, your punishment will be far worse if you lose." Kuro warned as he put his manhood away, smirking at her.

With a click of his fingers, a pale golden light surrounded her, every cut and scratch vanishing in seconds, before Kuro himself disappeared, clearly done with her.

On her knees, covered in the cum of the lover of her princess, she took a deep breath, knowing she would challenge him again... and knowing she would almost certainly lose.

**\- Queen Ramonda -**

“You are a monster.” Ramonda growled, testing the Vibranium chains as she glared at the white teen smirking at her, his gaze moving over her naked body, her arms bound above her head and her legs chained to the arms of the throne of Wakanda.

“No, I'm a conqueror.” Kuro replied simply as he walked towards her. “And this? This is the right of conquest, the spoils for the victor.” he continued as he undid his belt, pulling out a large fat shaft.

The Dora Milaje, her former guards, watched her with pity or scorn, each of them naked as she was... but why would they protect her? It was their duty to protect the Royal Family... and she wasn't Queen any more, Shuri was... and the man in front of her was their King.

It had been a long and painful rebellion against his rise to power, but it was over now, she had lost.

Wakanda had fallen to this smirking teenager.

“And what better way to celebrate my victory over the rebels than to take their leader on the throne, where your husband once ruled from.” Kuro said as he mounted her, lining himself up and slamming forwards as she screamed, her former guardians watching her defilement.

Some held pity for the fallen queen as she was raped upon her husband's throne, others held only contempt for her attempts to rebel, but all of them watched as she was taken brutally, the sound of screams and whimpers filling the room, drowning out the clanking chains.

There was no love or mercy in his thrusts, each one splitting her in two as his cock beat against the entrance of her womb, before breaking through, her body unable to stop him from defiling her most sacred place.

  
But what could be sacred any more?

Looking over to her side, she met the amused and smiling eyes of Baster, the Panther Goddess, in chains more powerful than Vibranium and just as naked as her. What was defiling a former queen when you made a goddess herself your pet? Even now she could see his seed leaking from the goddesses used vagina.

Who would challenge him when the Panther gave his rule her blessing?

As his thrusts grew in strength, becoming more primal, she gave up her pride and begged, begged and pleaded for him to pull out of her before he finished, her pleas going unanswered as he simply smiled at her, slamming forwards one last time.

Shooting up in her bed, she let out a gasp at the feeling of cum flooding her insides, throwing the covers off her before she let out a sigh of relief, still dressed in her nightwear, her womanhood unfucked and dry.

She didn't know why she dreamt of such things... but lying back down she tried to forget the nightmare, even as phantom soreness made her womanhood ache.

As she drifted off, she failed to spot the smiling feline woman sitting on her windowsill, watching her with a catlike grin.

As she drifted off into her dreams, her nightmares began again, her legs spread wide, bound to the frame of her marriage bed as the new King of Wakanda mounted her, unable to stop Kuro from taking her for his pleasure.

**\- Saraqiel - **

Scoffing to herself, she launched another spear at the shouting extremists.

As it pierced through the dark-skinned man, she smiled as it exploded, shards of pure light blasting in every direction as they shredded the Islamic extremists.

It took me a bit to realise that Bin Laden didn't die until 2011, and it was 2009.

Turns out, there is an Osama Bin Laden in Marvel, but S.H.I.E.L.D stopped 9/11 from happening, so he quite got to the level of infamy here as he did in my world.

Not that he isn't infamous, but in a world of Red Skulls, a man living in a cave shouting about... something, I don't know I wasn't listening, the point is, he doesn't get quite the same level of fear when compared to a world with fucking Doctor Doom running a country.

Also, how do normal extremists pull off attacks in a world of Super Heroes and countless secret organisations?

So this won't quite get me the renown I wanted... but still.

“_Die, false-_” Osama starts, pulling out his pistol as an arrow pierces his chest, then explodes.

I worked out how to make my light constructs explode into shards of supernaturally sharp light. Fun times.

I make sure to make sure his face remains intact as I head on back out of the facility, arrows firing at anything that moves as I float over the corpses of countless terrorists.

Heading out of the facility, I smile to myself as Mary cuts down another of her attackers, machetes of pure light in her hand as a shield of light surrounds her, bullets bouncing off it as she lunges forwards, cleaving the head from another extremist, I'm sure the fools she is tearing apart have noticed the golden amulet in between her cleavage, glowing with light... but what are they going to do about it? It's enchanted so only I (or Selene) can talk it off.

That's my girl.

As much as it sucks to ruin her fun, I click my fingers and in a demonstration of how fucking extra I can be, I create a hundred arrows in the sky, smiling as they all as one shoot down, each hitting their target with perfect accuracy.

I practised that move.

“We are done here.” I say to Mary calmly, looking over the compound and the piles of corpses. There are a dozen other extremists bases that look a lot like this.

I've been busy, and I ran out of warlords in Africa. Eh, give it a month, and there will be more.

"Of course, my Goddess." Mary says, rushing to my side with all the eagerness of a well-trained puppy wanting to be praised, smiling up to me as I stroke her hair. Another falls to the power of head pats.

Wrapping her in my wings, I teleport us both with my light magic, another easy trick for a master of light magic.

Appearing in the bedroom, I briefly retract my wings so I can slip my robe off and expose my perfectly sculpted body, smirking at the blushing face of Mary as I bring my wings back, she likes them after all.

Seriously though, trying to sleep with 4-14 wings? That's a pain in the ass.

I will keep one large pair, and that is it.

As she starts to slowly strip, I watch her blatantly, watching her blush grow even as she removes her own robe, a copy of mine she asked for.

  
Exposing her body shyly, I smile at her as she drops her robe, letting her breasts bounce free. I've been slowly getting her used to the idea that Fallen Angels are lustful, and that I want her body.

Hooking her fingers into the sides of her panties, she pulls them down slowly, standing back up as she stays still, her hands twitch as she resists the urge to cover herself.

It isn't trauma that is making her want to cover up, but self-esteem as she compares her body with my own flawless form.

Moving forwards, I smile gently at her and lean down, capturing her lips in a light kiss, my hands wrapping around her body and slowly moving down to cup her firm ass.

Knowing this dance, she leans into the kiss, pressing her breasts against mine as she reaches up to stroke my wings, her favourite part of Saraqiel.

  
We won't go any further than light groping tonight, she still isn't ready for anything more, but I'm getting her there...

**\- Bonus Scene – Fury is a Bastard - **

“Captain, come in.” Fury said, watching the living legend walk into his office, standing at attention.

He liked that about Steve, he was a military man, and it showed, unlike many of the Avengers or potential Avengers.

“You called for me?” Steve asked, making him smirk slightly as he pulled out a file, placing it on the desk in front of him.

“I have a new potential recruit for your group, and I believe one of your demands for leading this team was that I let you veto your teammates.” Fury said, hiding his annoyance.

The main reason Natasha was still assigned to that school, other than Kuro Tepes, the new crime-lords and the hot zone New York was turning out to be, was the fact that Steve Rogers wasn't sold on her yet, and he couldn't afford to alienate Captain America.

If Clint was still around, the friendship between him and Natasha would have helped convince Steve that the Black Widow was more than just an untrustworthy spy, but with Clint retiring it put him at a disadvantage.

He couldn't pull Clint out of retirement and away from his family without angering Natasha who was happy for her old partner, but without Clint Natasha had all but retreated into herself, falling completely into the role of Black Widow.

“The Masked Healer?” Steve asked, his lips twitching slightly. “I thought S.H.I.E.L.D was the ultimate spy network?”

“...we are, and yet we have found nothing about this man.” Fury admitted reluctantly. “What we do know is this, he is a mage who came out of hiding after Kuro Tepes dragged magic into the open, he admires Tepes for not hiding his powers and has decided to use his powers for the good of all, possible due to guilt over something in his past but that's just what our analysts have guessed at his motives. Power-wise? He's a monster.” Fury said simply, making Steve look up with a raised eyebrow.

“A monster called the Masked Healer?” Steve deadpanned.

  
“In case you haven't got to that page... let me break down what we have seen him do. Teleportation with a range assumed to be world-wide, shields made of pure light, healing everything from scratches, addictions to outright limb regeneration... oh, and he can de-age people, making old men on their death beds young and strong again.” Fury explained watching Steve's eyes widen. “The power he uses is similar to the power used by both Kuro Tepes and Saraqiel the Fallen, I've spoken to... 'experts' and they claim that this Masked Healer is likely a master of Light Magic, while Kuro is far more inexperienced and Saraqiel has gone beyond master.”

  
“And you want him on the Avengers?” Steve asked after a moment.

"Preferably, yes. But what I want is for him to do his little touch of youth trick on the person who has done more to beat back Hydra than anyone else." Nick said with a hidden smirk. "Peggy Carter formed S.H.I.E.L.D to fight Hydra, and she has done more to weaken them than anyone... including you. I've spoken with her, and she is willing and eager to rejoin the fight, she was... less than pleased to know that Hydra infiltrated her creation."

...his ears were still ringing from the old woman's scathing rant.

“...you're a real bastard, you know that?” Steve asked after a moment, staring him down even as he nodded.

“I'm a spymaster, of course I'm a bastard.” Fury admitted without any shame, knowing he had already won this battle, something Steve couldn't refute.

A way to make Peggy young again? He could already see Steve's mind racing, a chance at the life he was denied? Steve would have the Masked Healer tracked down within the week.

He honestly hoped it worked out for Peggy and Steve, but that wasn't going to stop him from abusing the fuck out of that relationship.

**Authors Note: Just a reminder, this is the T'Challa from before he lost his father and had to grow up. Pre-Civil War and Black Panther T'Challa was reckless and arrogant.**

**Kuro only really uses the full range of his mind control on people he sees as NPC's, or people who have either angered him or have caught him off guard, like how Jessica did.**

**Please direct any complaints about my update speed to my customer support team, Thundercunt (yes, that is his name) and Raven, Mother of All (or whatever her name is now) on the Discord. It's their fault after all. **

**Also, why the fuck would anyone think spamming me with 'Update', especially in a language I don't speak, would make me update faster? I have a life outside writing, and as I have said repeatedly... This. Is. A. Hobby!**

**I do this, not for you, but because I enjoy it. The more I get bugged for updates, the less motivation I feel to actually write. **

**Next Update: A Gamers Guide to Conquest Ch25.5**

**Discord Link: discord .gg/k3jTZB9** ****


	32. You should have let me sleep

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 25.5: You should have let me sleep.**

**\- Overlord Kuro 02 -**

Normally, I'm a slacker.

I prefer not doing anything if I don't have to.

Normally my girls haven't been attacked.

While my other Overlord form heads down to the jails, I've been busy working on new spells to deal with Outworld. Mileena and the Joker are going to pay, but there's over a hundred thousand Tartakans surrounding her capital. There's tens of thousands Edenians alone, far more before but their numbers have been dwindling. The Tartakans number in the millions, and because of their culture they are all warriors. They are the very definition of cannon fodder.

The games understated how big the armies of Outworld are... but Shao Kahn conquered realms for aeons, even with his strength he needed a massive army to do so. Really, if the Elder Gods didn't stop him he would have rolled over most worlds with sheer numbers.

My undead can hold their own against the Tarkatan warriors, but there's only so much pure quality can do against the sheer quantity Mileena has. It's no wonder she's been launching wave after wave this way, she has forces to waste.

It also explains why the Tartakans care about meat so much, how do you feed that many starving beasts? They eat anything and everything they get their hands on, including themselves when they have to.

So I needed a way to deal with them... Necromancy is the art of Death Magic, one that I am a master of. It's not just rising the dead, as fun as that is... so it's time I started using it to it's full potential.

Did you know that I can make Passive skills if I have the right level of knowledge? I didn't... but I do now.

**[The Ultimate Grim Harvest]**

**As a true master of death magic, you can reap the very power of your victims and make it your own, draining them of their life essence and empowering yourself with it.**

**Any target killed by Necromancy has a small portion of its stats added to your own, and you are healed for HP worth their maximum HP.**

**[The Mists of Death] (Active)**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Creates a wave of black mist from the caster, imbued with Necrotic energy. The size of the mist cloud is proportionate to the amount of MP used to create it. The mist lingers on anyone it touches.**

**Anything caught within the cloud takes [INT] necrotic damage every second for as long as they are within the cloud, and for 30 seconds after they escape the cloud.**

So yes, Mileena, group your armies together around your capital, I'm sure it will go just... wonderfully for you. Mileena picked the wrong ally, and now it is going to cost her so very much.

  
I would have been satisfied dethroning her so she wasn't able to inconvenience me with her annoying attempts to invade me.

  
I've also spent some time improving my nullification... by getting my servants to use their powers while I block them.

My range, both passive and active has greatly increased... and more importantly? I now have Nullify Magic, just in case Shang Tsung crawls out of whatever hole he is hiding in. I got Nullify Racial as well because Outworld has weird races.

  
For the finishing touches... I decided to take a bit of a risk. Soul Magic isn't that hard when you know what you're doing, and my own soul is very malleable.

**[The Heart of the Realm]**

**By linking your very soul to the Eye of Magnus, you can access use it's nigh-infinite power for yourself.**

**While in your realm, or in a realm linked to yours, you have infinite MP.**

When these portals opened, Outworld linked itself to my realm... and now they are going to pay for it.

They thought a lazy and horny Kuro was dangerous? By the end of today they'll be begging me to go back to bed.

For now, back to making my army bigger. I'm going to need it.

**\- Xenomorph Queen -**

Scampering back down the tower, her primal mind quickly made a decision as they entire tower pulsed with anger. One of her targets mates had been harmed, he was preparing to defend the pack.

...She'd come back later.

**\- Harley Quinn -**

Staring into the rage-filled stare of her captor, she kept her smile in place even as the more sane part of her mind got to work, the part that used to be Doctor Harleen Quinzel.

He'd taken his helmet off, revealing an incredibly attractive older man with a full beard, his long hair tied back.

_'He's too flawless, beard doesn't grow and his appearance was made by design, not naturally. Deliberately chosen to look noble._

“So... enjoying the view?” Harley asked after the staring contest showed no signs of ending, her eyes flickering down to her naked body.

_'Not used to being this angry, intends to hurt us... a lot. Hasn't even glanced at her body, despite the reputation for being horny. Rape almost guaranteed, but not until he's calmed down enough to be horny. Torture first.'_

Well, fuck.

It wasn't like she was new to either of those things, she'd been a prisoner in Arkham City for a long time, and Miss J's reputation didn't always stop people from trying things. Hell, half the time the torture was from Miss J herself.

“Ya know I'm not gonna tell you anything, right?” Harley pointed out, making his lips twitch ever so slightly.

“I've already found the Joker, hiding in Shang Tsung's flesh pits. You can't hide from someone with thousands of eyes.” The Overlord said calmly making her eyes widen. “Can't say I'm surprised that the mad bitch started throwing magical reagents into her venom without the slightest clue of what she was doing.”

_'Isn't about interrogation, he just wants to hurt you.'_

“Ah.” Harley said after a moment, making his lips twitch again.

_'Her shock was amusing him, lessening his anger.'_

“Ah, indeed.” The Overlord replied, his hand reaching for the oversized black mace attached to his waist.

“So, we gonna start the foreplay now?” Harley asked, hiding her growing worry. She was a masochist, she fucked the Joker so it was necessary to enjoy pain, but she'd have to try and hide her enjoyment or he might get... creative.

Pulling out his mace, he simply gave her a cold smile, taking a single step forwards as he swung his mace with incredible force, smashing the jagged metal into her side as her eyes widened, a scream of pain leaving her as he reduced her ribs to a fine dust.

Coughing up blood, she realised she'd been completely off on her guess, he wasn't going to torture her... that blow was fatal, and she'd bleed out in less than a minute.

Not that she was given that chance as the mace came down on her skull, her head smashed into a fine red mist.

Dying was... weird. No bright lights or anything like that, just a void as the pain of the hits that killed her still sending waves of pain through her non-existent body... right before she was pulled out of the void, forced back into her mortal shell.

Slowly rising, her eyes widening seeing the red paste on the wall she had been chained to, her eyes moving back to the Overlord's cold stare.

He just killed her... just to bring her back.

_'Plans to torture you to death repeatedly, using his powers to bring you back.'_

She could still feel the pain from her 'death', her sides screaming in pain and her head bursting, even as she checked her body over.

_'Her body is in perfect condition, better than it was before he killed her. She was slightly younger, all damage from her lifestyle choices had been fixed. She was a virgin again.'_

“You know, I get the feeling you don't get this whole foreplay thing?” Harley said after a moment.

A moment later, her head hit the ground, torn off by a supernaturally strong hand.

When this started, she'd mocked him claiming that the Joker had done worse to her in bed. She quickly realised how wrong she was as she was brought back from the dead again. Since he didn't have to worry about doing too much damage and killing her, he had a lot more options when it came to hurting her.

  
Spotting her own ripped off head staring back at her when she came back to life did a lot to help her realise how badly the Joker and her had fucked up. Te crazy empress forgot to mention that the Overlord could just bring them back to make them suffer more.

As the Overlord held one of hands towards her, she had little chance to think about it any more as a stream of incredibly hot flames shot forwards, igniting her.

Her screams filled the room as she found out that masochism only helped so much,and enjoying being cut or beaten didn't exactly translate to enjoying her skin and internal organs being melted.

She missed Batwoman, at least the caped asshole would just break her leg or something, and as she died a fourth time, large half-rotten hounds ripping her body limb from limb, she realised that Gotham's criminals had no idea how lucky they were.

Fifth Death, hundreds of undead scarabs swarmed her body, burrowing into her flesh as they devoured her from the inside out, the Overlord still just watching her with a cold, satisfied stare. This was the first time she begged for mercy,

Sixth Death was more surreal, as the undead forms of... herself ripped her body apart, tearing the flesh of her body with their teeth. It did tell her that he was making a new body each time as she could see the wounds that killed her on each of the five bodies.

Seventh Death, used as target practice as he sent thousands of arrows made of light at her, each one healing her as it stabbed into her, keeping her alive until he finally shot one through her heart.

Eighth, he simply tossed her off the top of his skyscraper sized tower.

It just kept going until she just lost track of how many times she died, how many different methods he had used to punish her for her crimes.

Waking up, she immediately realised something was different as she looked around the extravagant bedroom, staring at the Overlord as lounged in the small throne at the side of what was clearly his room, dressed in fancy clothes instead of his heavy armour this time. Curiously enough, she was dressed in her black and red corset and skirt as well, he'd even put her leggings back on.

“You know, as satisfying as this was at the start? It's lost its appeal.” the Overlord admitted. “It took me a while to realise why, but you? You're just a tool, a broken one at that. Just a slave following your masters orders. Joker ordered this, and Mileena put the psycho up to it. You? You are nothing.” he explained, sounding bored. “I'm just not sadistic enough to enjoy this, it's just not me... at least until I get my hands on the Joker.”

A part of her panicked for Miss J, but after countless deaths she was just happy to hear the pain might be stopping.

“That being said... You. Hurt. Serena.” he growled, staring her down as she flinched back, wishing she had never left Gotham.

  
And when you wish for the normality of Gotham, something has gone terribly wrong.

“Would apologising help?” Harley asked hopefully after a moment, the unamused gaze informing her that, no... no it would not.

“I have some time until my army is ready to march, and I'm dealing with you before I leave. You can either die and join my undead horde, or you can serve me. You have until my army is prepared to convince me that you are more useful to me alive than you would be as one of the mindless horde.” Overlord Kuro said coldly.

“Err... just so we are clear, you mean sex right?” Harley asked after a moment.

“Do you have any other skills worth keeping you around for?” Kuro asked, his eyebrow raising slightly.

Heh, and Ivy said dick-sucking would never get her anywhere.

...She'd miss Greenie. They should have never jumped through that weird portal thing, but it seemed like an easy way out of Arkham City... and then it closed and they were stuck in Outworld. Of course the Joker didn't care about finding a way home, too interested in finding a new 'audience'.

Well, they found one, but he seemed a little hard to please.

Being a sex toy for a really pissed off Overlord wasn't exactly... ideal, but she could work with it, and it was better than just spending the rest of her life (lives?) being tortured to death over and over again. It was definitely better than spending forever as a walking corpse.

**\- Kuro -**

Harley is as much the Joker's victim as Serena, in the end.

Once I had calmed down enough, the satisfaction of kicking Harley from the top of my tower 'This is Sparta' style helping out there, I realised I was pissed at the wrong person.

Not enough to free her, but enough to stop the onslaught of murders.

I'm still pissed off, but it's gone from a burning rage to a cold wrath, one that will freeze over the Joker and anyone who gets in between me and her.

  
What kind of fucking madwoman finds Shang Tsung's lab and thinks 'Imma toss everything into my venom and see what happens'? The Fucking Joker that's who.

Another thing to kick Shang Tsung's old ass for.

I've already started my movements against Mileena, two messages have been sent off to Kano and Sheeva, ordering them to get ready.

Resting my head on my hand, I watch as Harley Quinn starts to move towards me, her hips swaying, I should be surprised that she knows how to dance like a stripper, but I'm really not.

“Keep the outfit on.” I order as she moves her hands to her corset, making her pause. If I'm fucking her, I'm fucking Harley Quinn not some naked blonde.

“You're the boss, Mista K.” Harley agrees quickly, unwilling to test me. I think it was the eaten alive by scarabs while I healed her that made finally break, but her Obedience skyrocketed to 55 over the course of her punishment.

Her affection is at a surprisingly high -30, all things considered.

I was expecting closer to -100.

  
It takes me a moment to realise why.

**[Fixing Broken Dolls] – Mary Walker [50]**

**There are countless women who have been broken, you specialise in putting them back together... if they grow attached to you, well that's just normal, right?**

**[Yandere Tamer] – Serena Lavellan [50]**

**Yandere's are dangerous... for most people, for you controlling the dangerous breed of lover is all too easy**

Both are currently in effect... which tells me a lot about Harley's mental state to be honest.

Strutting towards me, I have to take a moment to wonder how many times she's done this before, and glancing into her broken mind I find glimpses of her dancing for the Joker's amusement, putting on shows for her entertainment.

As she reaches me, she climbs into my lap after barely a moment of hesitation, grinding herself against my still clothed dick, her arms slowly unbuttoning my shirt, before they part it and slip beneath it, running along my bare chest with a sultry grin.

**\- Harley -**

Knowing her life was on the line did a great job of motivating her as she grinded herself against his growing shaft, slightly worried at how unaffected he seemed to be. She would have preferred to be able to strip but she wasn't exactly in a position to disagree if he wanted her in uniform.

Not that she didn't get it, if you're gonna fuck a super villain you didn't do it in their civilian identity.

...which raised questions about how the fuck a Dark Lord in another world knew about her and the Joker.

Moving his hands to her ass, she smiled internally when he squeezed immediately, super villain life had given her a great ass, all those acrobatics weren't easy after all.

It gave her the second best ass in Gotham... what, she could admit that the cat had a better ass than hers?

Reaching up, she undid her corset just enough to pull it down and expose her tits to the Overlord, feeling him twitch beneath her as she did, two large pale orbs topped with perfect pink nipples. They were a bit bigger than she remembered, so he clearly made some adjustments when he made her new body.

Pushing her breasts against his chest, she considered kissing him before deciding against it, kissing was... more personal than just fucking, and she didn't need him to get annoyed at her trying until she was sure. If they were gonna kiss, he could initiate it.

Instead, she decided to slip out of his lap, falling to her knees between his legs, one hand on his leg as the other reached for his trousers, keeping eye contact as she unbuttoned his pants.

She quickly learnt two things... one, he didn't wear underwear and two... it was a lot different feeling something through his thick trousers than it was to feel it slap against her face.

“Heh... and I thought your mace was overcompensating.” Harley admitted as she looked at the slab of hard meat resting across her face, before she paused.

Huh... maybe she shouldn't have admitted that? Well, he seemed more amused than anything so it was probably hard to be self-conscious over your dick when it was a foot long and as thick as her arm.

Grasping the monsters base, she took a breath to prepare herself and leaned forwards, first lowering her head to the base of the thick shaft and licking her way up it, immediately taking the head into her mouth.

Deepthroating this beast was going to be a... problem. She was a pretty good dick-sucker, but she was used to working with... smaller dicks. A lot smaller. She'd have to make do.

Without breaking eye-contact, she pushed her head forwards until the bulbous head hit the back of her throat, then kept pushing, the thick cock forcing its way into her throat.

She could practically feel her throat bulging as she fed inch after inch of hard dick into her mouth until she hit her limit. It wasn't the length that was the problem, but the sheer girth as she physically failed to force herself to take more of it, leaving a few inches outside her mouth.

That part she quickly took in her hand, stroking it as she sealed her lips as tightly as possible, leaving a red lipstick stain on his cock as she pulled back.

It looked sexy, and more importantly it helped her keep track of how much she could take, so she only stroked the parts she couldn't.

She was relieved to see at least a hint of pleasure on his face as she quickly got to work, sucking until her cheeks caved in, her tongue swirling as much as it could with a mouth full of dick.

“My lord, may I speak?” a voice said, making her pause before she simply kept going, Kuro's gaze moving over to the door.

“Speak, Sindel.” Kuro said after a moment, his voice calm.

“I have had a war council gather, I realise you are angry but charging into Outworld without a plan would be a mistake.” Sindel said slowly, treading carefully as Kuro's eyes narrowed slightly.

Clearly Kuro's anger was something new to her, which actually gave Harley some hope. She just had to calm him down and then just don't fucking make him angry again and she wouldn't be devoured alive again. Easy enough, right?

“I know, you don't have to sound so worried Sindel, my rage is pointed exactly where it is deserved. I will join you... eventually, I just have to deal with Harley here first.” Kuro said after a moment, giving her a gentle smile.

“Of course, my lord... but I should probably inform you that Kitana has arrived from Earthrealm. She wishes to speak with you.” Sindel said, her tone more steady this time even as he sighed.

“When it rains, it pours. She can speak to me once I'm done here.” Kuro agreed with a sigh.

“As you command, my lord. Your undead and minions have almost finished gathering, so we will await you in the war room.” Sindel agreed.

“The Shokan are still moving into position, and I want the Black Dragons ready to act, so we need to hold off attacking for a while anyway.” Kuro admitted after a moment, his hand resting on her head as he guided it along his shaft, clutching her hair tightly.

  
“Understood, it pleases me to know you do have a plan, my lord.” Sindel said with a happier tone.

  
“I'm pissed off, I'm not stupid.” Kuro drawled.

“Then I shall leave you to it, my lord.” Sindel said as she left.

“You know, hundreds of thousands are probably gonna die because of you. I could have dismantled Mileena's empire without needing to resort to invasion if you hadn't done this... but the time for patience is over.” Kuro said, standing up as he pushed her away, dislodging his cock from her mouth.

Grabbing her by the throat, she had a brief fear that she had failed to impress before he tossed her across the room, landing face down on the silk bedsheets as she felt him move behind her.

As she went to look back, a strong hand grabbed her head and forced it against the bed, his other hand flipping her skirt over her ass, grabbing her leggings and ripping a hole in them. Hatefucking it was, then.

Her flimsy red thong proved ineffective in stopping him as it was ripped away, Kuro thrusting into her in a single movement, his mammoth member bottoming out inside her as she let out a moan from the sudden fullness, glad his dick was coated in her spit.

His dick looked like it belonged on Bane (if she and everyone in Arkham didn't know Bane had a tiny dick from all the drugs), and she did not want to think about taking it dry.

It was times like this, as the Overlord pounded her wet cunt into the bed with unnatural strength, that she was happy she was so kinky, it meant the violent fucking was something she could actually enjoy instead of it just being painful.

Even as he spanked her ass hard enough to make her yelp in pain, she could feel herself growing wet, felt her hips moving back to met his thrusts.

“This is your life now, just a set of holes for my pleasure. A royal harlequin kept around for my entertainment. Your jester mistress will be joining you once I'm done punishing her in a few years or so. I should probably warn you I killed the old jester, he was a traitor though.” Kuro admitted as he slammed into her, her ass-cheeks jiggling with the force.

“B-better than being a zombie.” Harley moaned out truthfully, she'd look for a way home... but if her choices were eternal torture, being a zombie or being the Overlord's sex-pet, she knew her choice.

“True, I should use that threat more often.” Kuro mused as he fucked her. “But I have things to do, Empresses to dethrone, Armies to wipe out... Jesters to punish. In the grand scheme of things, you are pretty irrelevant.” Kuro said as he sped up, the sound of flesh meeting flesh filling the room.

Irrelevant? Irrelevant was good, Irrelevant didn't get burnt alive or eaten from the inside.

Never before had she been so happy to be the hench-girl.

As he sheathed himself inside her cunt, she let out a moan of pleasure as she felt his fat dick twitching, cum flooding into her. She had no idea if she was going to get pregnant from the sticky hot cum filling her womb, but pregnancy would mean nine months of safety, maybe more, so it was something to consider.

As he pulled out, she let out a groan and turned over, the emptiness almost unpleasant as his seed leaked out of her well fucked pussy. Looking up at him with tired eyes, she realised her mistake as his gaze narrowed, looking over her sweaty body.

“...Fuck it, I've got time for another round.” Kuro said after a moment, barely giving her time to squeak in surprise before he was inside her again, her legs pinned up by her shoulders.

**\- Kitana -**

Mileena had gone too far this time, and Outworld was likely to pay the price.

Waiting for the Overlord, she jumped from her seat as he stormed into the room she had been told to wait in, far less elegant than when she saw him last.

“You wished to speak with me, Princess Kitana?” Kuro asked, his tone clipped and impatient as she prepared herself. This was a terrible idea, but after speaking with her mother she knew she had to try.

She'd seen the hordes of undead gathering outside, and knew her people were about to feel the wrath of the Overlord.

“I did, Overlord Kuro.” Kitana agreed quickly, well aware that she was in a room with a very powerful, and rightfully pissed off, Overlord.

Shao Kahn got angry a lot, but not over one of his mistresses being hurt, normally he was the reason they were hurt it anything.

“If you are hoping to save your sister from my wrath, you may as well save your breath.” Kuro warned as she scoffed.

“Mileena is a psychopath, and she must be stopped... but the civilians of Outworld do not deserve to be punished along-side her. You promised my mother to free Edenia, but it would be pointless if your army slaughters the Edenians before you do.” Kitana said quickly.

  
“And yet the Edenians are preparing for battle... in between me and Mileena, Mileena has placed them in front of the Tartakans.” Kuro pointed out coldly, making her heart freeze over before he sighed. “But I see your point. The Edenians serve Mileena out of fear, not loyalty... come with me, I am going to the war council now and you may attend to discuss your people.” Kuro said, leaving the room without giving her a second glance as he left, making her quickly trail behind him.

They reached the 'war room' quickly, Kuro calling them into order as her mother and... also her mother (what even was Shae to her?) squabbled like children.

“We have waited and delayed long enough, Outworld has wrong us... and now it is time for them to pay for it.”

**SUPER SERIOUS AUTHORS NOTE (FOR ONCE): This chapter is short, obviously, it also wasn't given any final checks. That's because I got halfway though it and had a mental breakdown, almost deleted all of Conquest's files, fell into a depression, maybe cried a bit, whined on discord, then realised that I am burnt out as fuck after reading a link that had a list of burnout symptoms. Fun.**

**Thee people constantly bugging for updates just made matters worse, and getting a review that just said 'Update Bitch' set this whole thing off. So congratulations, you played yourself. You got your update, and it might just be the last.**

**I'm taking a break from writing, and I don't know how long it will be. I wish I could say I'll be back in a week, two week or some other set date but I just don't fucking know. Will I even come back to this or will I restart, again. I just don't know. **

**There's a a lot of appeal to taking Kuro back to the very start, back to DxD and just... start over. A lot of appeal. **

**I want to make one thing clear, I love Kuro. He's my favourite character, mine or anyone elses. No matter what, Kuro will still be around in some form or another. The Necromancer can't really die after all.**

**Sorry, but I need to do this since my own mental health isn't what I'd call stable right now. This is my hobby, and no hobby should have you having a mental breakdown.**

**So, goodbye for now? **

**Discord Link if you wanna come shout at me: discord .gg/4eMVv3t**

**Since this is kinda a cliffhanger, this is what would have happened in the future of this story. Major Spoilers, obviously.**

Kuro devastates the Tarkatan armies with his necrotic mist, absorbing the stats of tens of thousands of Tarkatans, all his stats skyrocket into the 10k range.

  
Kira (a lesser known Black Dragon) kills Kano after they free Jade, Erron Black kills Tremor since they know Kano would turn on Kuro, they finish his job for Kuro themselves, Kira joins Kuro as a Merc, Erron leaves Outworld with his gold and never comes back (smart man).

Sindel and Kitana convince the Edenians to switch sides, Kuro separates Edenia from Outworld and makes it a part of his realm, Sindel and Kitana marry Kuro (Kitana on Sindel's advice for the good of Edenia). Jade and Tanya become royal concubines on Sindel's decision, Rain is drained and his powers taken by Kuro.

Erebus wipes out most of the hive, crushing D'Vorah in combat before she convinces him that she will join Kuro in exchange for survival.

Sheeva and the Shokan wipe out the rest of the Tartakans, expect for the small amount who surrender.

Skarlet kills Mileena in Mortal Kombat, becoming Kahn alongside Kuro after their wedding. Outworld is bound to Kuro's realm.

Shae beats Reptile to a pulp and forces him to switch sides.

The Joker tries to flee but is captured by Shang Tsung, given to Kuro as a peace offering. Ophis kills Shang Tsung anyway because he reminds her off Cao Cao.

Hela sees Kuro with his massive power boost and realises she has fucked up, goes to him and warns him about Shi's plans to attack, switching sides. Shi attacks but is driven back by a prepared Kuro and the betrayal of Hela, Kronika saves her daughter from Kuro but at the cost of Geras who is drained by Kuro, starting a war between Gamer and Titan as her plans failed to stop it.

Kuro defeats Kronika, ascending to Godhood as he claims her crown and powers for himself, becoming the new Titan of Time. Kronika, Shi and Cetrion are enslaved, Kuro makes Time itself his bitch.

Dadula gets attacked by GodKuro, loses due to his mastery of Light Magic and insane power, is drained as Kuro becomes the God of Monsters, Fear, Time and Death, Ruler of all Monsters. Kuro starts reaping, going through his hit list from death as he culls Marvel of its death defiers, then Hydra after he realises they cloned him, his female clone has already taken over Hydra with Kuros mind powers and they agree to a avoidance policy since they both nullify each other. Kuro starts plotting to kill her almost immediately while she does the same.

Kuro turns out to have been Odin in the past, Thor is King of Asgard, Loki already knows his past and it's his daughter that gets kicked to earth, she recognises Kuro from her fathers stories, Amora is the main villain of 'Thor' as she enthrals Thor and sets him on his brother and daughter, Kuro has to stop his son.

Tony Stark never regains Stark Industries, but makes a deal with Kuro, Emma Frost becomes CEO while Tony is happier just being the inventor, he never becomes Iron Man full-time due to Obadiah's disappearance.

Maria Hill is revealed to be Veranke, Skrull Queen, by Kuro, Fury goes deep paranoia when he realises the only person he trusted was an alien invader, S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't survive.

  
The Avengers stay but without any supervision, Kuro agrees to be their healer and magical advisor, doesn't join because being a hero sucks.

Thanos dies during the Chitauri Invasion due to Loki never joining him. Kuro gathers the Infinity Stones himself, uses them to wipe out threats like Galactus, Ego, and anyone else who could pose a real threat to him. Throws them in his vault afterwards and never touches them again because really, he's already a fucking Titan of Time.

Kuro plays mortal for a while, doing mortal things in Marvel while massively expanding his own realm.

**Original Authors Note: Should Harley be that smart? Nope, but this is a universe made by Shiro so changes are expected. Basically, I made her a weaker Tattletale because I found it funny.**


	33. The Conquest’s End?

**Sooooo…. Hi?**

  
  


**Right, first of all. No, this does not mean I am ‘back’. Not yet, but I felt like I had to write this, not so much for anyone but for me and for Kuro as strange as it sounds. Kuro Tepes was a great character to write, and he deserves a proper ‘ending’, or as close as I can give him. This chapter has an open ending for a reason, just to leave some choices open for the future.**

  
  


**Secondly, I’ve calmed down from my late night freak out, spent some time thinking (when I wasn’t playing DnD) and realised that I fucking love writing. Writing was never the problem. Honestly, people asking for updates weren’t really the problem either in the end, though they didn’t help… at all. I set deadlines for myself that I just couldn’t keep with my own personal life, with work being crazy (2 people covering the shifts meant for 4) and then coming home to write I just wasn’t giving myself any time to relax trying to meet a arbitrary deadline I made up for no reason other than liking the number 5.**

  
  


**But I love writing, even if I’ve made countless mistakes over the past year or so, and as such I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be back, hopefully better than ever… eventually. Some people have suggested taking months off, even years, but I doubt I’ll be gone that long. I’m still writing, clearly, I’m just doing it for myself at the moment and when I do return, and it is a when not an if, I won’t be setting any form of deadline for myself.**

  
  


**It’ll just be a case of ‘I’ll update when I update’.**

  
  


**If I am working a lot, I’ll update less, if I have time to spare, I’ll update more.**

  
  


**Simple. What I should have always been doing instead of giving myself deadlines to stress over hitting, and stress more over missing. Every day past the ‘deadline’ I didn’t update just stressed me out more, the chapters became rushed and it was just adding to my problems (helped along by the update reviews reminding me that I had ‘failed’).**

  
  


**Thirdly, Thank You. Seriously guys, thanks. A lot. The amount of support I got, and yes I read every review, pm, comment, etc, really helped me calm down and think things through properly. I didn’t reply to reviews because… holy shit there were hundreds of them (and I had work so I couldn’t spend a day just thanking each person individually). So, I’ll just say it here. Thank you.**

  
  


**Fourthly, Enjoy? I think I covered everything else, so I’ll just say… see you all later. DW Shiro, out. This is the official start of my Hiatus, so I'll see you when I see you.**

  
  


**A Gamer’s Guide to Conquest: The Conquest’s End?**

  
  


Watching with cold eyes, I send forth waves of black mist at the charging Tartakans. Mileena thinks quantity can beat quality, and as hundreds of her men fall, their skin rotting and turning black, I smile under my mask.

  
  


Every fallen Tartakan makes me stronger, and there are tens of thousands of them in between me and her.

  
  


No sign of Baraka, but that’s fine.

  
  


“Charge.” I order simply, my tone quiet.

  
  


The roar of thousands of Death Knights charging past me tells me that they heard me regardless and with an idle gesture I send my mist to cover the entire battlefield.

  
  


It took me this long to get my stats into the thousands… and now?

  
  


Glancing at my stat sheet, I smile and chuckle.

  
  


My lowest stat is now LCK… at 7k.

  
  


I shouldn’t have done this ages ago, and there are still countless enemies to harvest for their stats.

  
  


As if sheer numbers would do anything but make a Gamer stronger. Watching my stats continue to skyrocket, I start moving forwards.

  
  


**Sindel**

  
  


“I would suggest surrendering.” Sindel said calmly as she moved forwards, her daughter by her side.

  
  


“Queen Sindel, Princess Kitana…” Tanya said in shock as she smiled. “What are you-“

  
  


“What I am doing is stopping you from all throwing your lives away for Mileena’s madness, especially now on the eve of Edenia’s freedom. I will say this once, as your Queen I command you all to surrender.” Sindel ordered with a sneer.

  
  


“And put ourselves at the overlords mercy?” Rain scoffed, getting into position.

  
  


“You are already at his mercy, you arrogant fool. Do you think your ambitions for the throne have gone unnoticed?” Sindel asked, enjoying the moment of shock in his eyes. “As if someone as weak as you could ever be King or Kahn.”

  
  


“Tanya, please. Don’t throw your life, and the lives of our people away for Mileena. Nothing awaits you all but death if you attack the Overlord.” Kitana warned as they glanced towards the battlefield, covered in a thick black mist, the screaming of the Tartakans audible even from here.

  
  


“Enough of your empty promises, Corpse Queen.” Rain said, anger in his tone as he vanished in a burst of water.

  
  


Reaching out idly, she grabbed his throat as he reappeared, giving the shocked man a small smirk as she leaned forwards, her lips to his ear.

  
  


Taking a deep breath, she screamed, and with it Rain, Demi-god son of Argus, died a fool, his head exploding from her deadly screech.

  
  


She ruled besides Shao Kahn for thousands of years, it would take more than an arrogant going to beat her.

  
  


“Anyone else?” Sindel asked as she tossed his headless corpse aside, watching in amusement as one of the undead Kuro had lent her picked it up. Might as well put it to use.

  
  


As the Edenians started to throw down her weapons, she gave them a satisfied smile, for what was a queen without commoners to rule over?

  
  


Kitana let out a relieved breath, smiling at her under her mask.

  
  


Edenia would be free, well… more or less.

  
  


**Sheeva**

  
  


Charging through the Tartakans, her people roared in pleasure as they cut a path through their enemies, having caught them off guard from behind.

  
  


“Traitor! The Kahn will see you suffer!” Baraka threatened as he charged her, blades swinging wildly.

  
  


“Mileena is no Kahn! You serve an abomination, Baraka, and your people will suffer the cost!” she shouted back, meeting his charge with her own, barely flinching as his blades cut into her arms, a small price to pay as she grabbed Baraka with two of her arms, crushing his arms against his sides as she headbutted him, beating him with her free hands.

  
  


If Baraka wasn’t smart enough to abandon Mileena, she felt no guilt in beating him to death.

  
  


**D’Vorah**

  
  


Sending a wave of her swarm at the heavily armored figure, her eyes widened as he just… stood there, the insects dropping dead before they reached him, his mere presence death.

  
  


“**Bug, my Lord has ordered the death of your hive.” **The Armoured beast said calmly.

  
  


If she was less controlled, she would have replied with something scathing about the obviousness of that comment, especially after the undead abomination had already slaughtered his way through most of the Hive.

  
  


As her link to the Hive told her that they were being destroyed by a single being, she quickly abandoned Mileena’s side, no doubt doing exactly what the Overlord wanted her to do, and rushed back to find her hive… rotten.

  
  


Hundreds of thousands of insects had lost their lives, simply dropping from the air as the monster approached, death waving off him, and the once active hive had been turned into a lifeless husk before she managed to get back, only a few parts of it left alive.

  
  


They could rebuild with these numbers, but not if this beast wasn’t stopped… so she did exactly the only path she could see for the survival of the horde.

  
  


Falling to her knees, she bowed deeply as the beast stopped, a blade it hadn’t even bothered to draw clattering against its jagged black armour.

  
  


“This one surrenders, the Hive swears loyalty to the Overlord.” D’Vorah said quickly, taking comfort as he stopped, the black aura receding. She served Mileena as Minister, and Lady Shi as a spy… but her one and only goal was the survival of the hive.

  
  


“**...My Master has heard your oath, but you are a serial traitor D’Vorah, you are no more trustworthy than the worm, Kano.” **The Beast said after a moment, staring her down. “**Do you think the Overlord doesn’t know your loyalties to the Death God?”**

  
  


“This one will abandon Shi, the Death God promised protection, she has failed. This one only desires the survival of the Hive.” D’Vorah explained, not bothering to try and fight the ridiculously strong undead.

  
  


It went silent for a moment, as she waited knowing it was speaking to its master. The master capable of holding the chains keeping such a terrifying monster obedient.

  
  


“**Know this, insect, should your loyalty waver from my Lord for even a moment, I will make it my goal in life to eradicate your kind from every realm.” **Erebus said simply, staring down at her with cold red eyes.

  
  


“This one understands.”

  
  


**Overlord Kuro 2**

  
  


My main form is slaughtering Tartakans by the thousands every minute… and what am I doing? Doing a pickup.

  
  


“W-who… are you?” Jade asks, looking up at me from where Kano threw her, uncaring of the countless wounds covering her body, pieces of flesh torn off and old blood coating her naked body. One arm is missing, along with one of her eyes, and it appears she’s been partially skinned. My white magic scans coolly inform me of internal bleeding and bruising around her crotch and anus. Bite marks all over her, missing flesh and unfortunately placed blood tells me what I need to know without me needing to look into her mind. She was given to some Tartakans for refusing to tell Mileena where Kitana was, something she didn’t even know.

  
  


“One sex toy, as ordered. Ain’t my fault she’s in such a bad state, Mileena doesn't play nice with her toys.” Kano said with a shrug. “Now… my payment?” Kano asks as I wave my hand, summoning the gold bars easily, the pile taller than Kano himself, his men bursting into celebration.

  
  


Am I supposed to not see the plotting in Kano’s eye? He might as well have a big neon flashing sign above his head saying ‘Betrayal Incoming’.

  
  


“Pleasure doin business with you, Overlord… but you see-” Kano starts, before he is cut off, his eye widening as a blade is drawn across his throat, blood spurting out as gunshots fill the air.

  
  


...I warn my spectral knights to hold off as I watch the Black Dragons just… implode. I was planning to double cross them with my hidden undead but it appears they are going to do most of the work for me.

  
  


Kano tries to spin around, but a large blade bursts through his chest, a red-haired woman in a black corset smirking as she finishes her boss off, Erron Black throwing one of his… sand grenades down Tremor’s throat, causing the large man's eyes to widen as it goes off, blowing his jaw off before Erron unloads a revolver clip into his skull.

  
  


Watching the fighting trail off, I spend a moment to flood Jade with healing magic as her limb starts to regrow, her wounds closing as she sighs in relief, passing out.

  
  


“I take it there was a reason for this?” I ask as the fighting dies down, looking the woman in the eyes, the one who started this.

  
  


“Kano was planning on betraying you… my lord. I am Kira, formerly a lieutenant in the Black Dragon. This is Erron Black, we realised that Kano’s plans would see us dead… and acted first.” Kira explains quickly as I snap my fingers, summoning my spirits as their eyes widen. “Oh.”

  
  


“You’re right, I was preparing to deal with Kano’s predictable betrayal… but you saved me some trouble. So… what happens now?” I ask slowly, watching them exchange a glance before Erron shrugs.

  
  


“The only thing I want is as much gold as I can carry, and to get the hell out of Outworld, too much heat for my blood.” Erron says, glancing at the pile.

  
  


“Then start grabbing… and go away.” I say calmly, making him nod respectfully. He wants out? I can respect that.

  
  


“Understood, pleasure doing business with you, but lets never meet again.” Erron says, grabbing his gold and running, same as the other survivors. I don’t care, that gold is basically pocket change and they haven’t wronged me. All they did was kill the people I was going to kill.

  
  


“So… why are you still here? What makes a girl like you just… watch as her paycheck is carried away by her coworkers?” I ask Kira as she smirks at me, walking towards me as she sways her hips.

  
  


“Why take a single paycheck when I can get a lifelong contract? See, I’ve recently… unemployed.” Kira says as she steps on Kano’s head. “And I’m in the market for a new job, and I want to join the winning sideso… in the need of a bodyguard, mercenary, assassin, whatever the fuck you want if you keep the gold coming really.” Kira says with a smirk.

  
“...you just slit your last boss’s throat.” I point out after a moment, amused at her forwardness as she laughs.

  
“Yeah, but Kano was a cunt. He’d have killed us and fucked off with the gold anyway.” Kira says with a shrug. “Besides, it’s Kano, who gives a fuck? They’d probably give me a shiny medal in Earthrealm before they tossed me in a cell.”

  
“...That’s fair.”

  
  


Because who the fuck cares about Kano? He was a good character, but when you actually have to meet him?

  
  


“Come to think of it, I do have an opening available for an enterprising young woman like yourself.” I say after a moment, smirking as I take my helmet off.

  
  


“Oh, what position?” Kira asks, a knowing look in her eyes.

  
“As an opening.” I reply calmly.

**Overlord Kuro**

  
  


Multiform is useful, it means I can kick ass and slaughter fools while I’m also ploughing a sexy assassin/mercenary girl in a dozen different positions. I’ll take Jade to the tower later, but it’s not like she is going anywhere.

  
  


Watching Shae casually backhand Reptile through a wall, I give her a nod as she goes to have a… chat with her former subordinate about why he should switch sides.

  
  


“You know what you need to do?” I ask, making Skarlet nod at me quickly.

  
  


“Mileena will fall.” Skarlet promises as we walk through her palace, corpses littering the way, pierced with necrotic arrows. I should have experimented more with my powers before, this is pretty fun.

  
I can’t be the one to do all the world if Skarlet ever wants to be respected as Kahn, so she is the one who will be dethroning Mileena. I have an appointment with the court jester anyway.

  
  


...I’ve completely cheated, giving Skarlet buffs, potions and necrotic damage on her dagger.

  
  


“Then this is where we part ways, the next time we meet you will be Kahn, even if the ceremony will have to wait.” I say, making her straighten up as she smiles at me.

  
  


“As will you, my husband… have fun with the jester.” Skarlet says, pulling me in for a deep kiss before she heads to the throne room.

  
Oh… I intend to. I’ve thought long and hard about how to punish someone as twisted as the Joker. I could make her tiny then Shokan gangbang her to death, tentacle rape, incineration, rot her very flesh, there’s countless ways to make this bitch suffer.

  
  


And I know exactly which one will hurt her the most.

  
  


Heading down to Shang Tsung’s flesh pits, where the clown princess of crime hides even now, making another concoction, I simply kick down the door, not even making her jump as she grins at me.

  
  


As she goes to speak, I close the distance and grab her by the throat, opening a portal and tossing her into it.

  
  


Then I close it and call it a day.

  
  


The room I just threw her into is a tiny concrete box, deep beneath my tower. It has Light Magic enchantments to keep her alive and young… and barely enough room for her to sit down in… and a reversed time dilation to make a single day in there feel like a year.

  
  


What could hurt the Joker more… than being ignored and forgotten? To not even be worth punishing? I’ll check back in a few weeks to see if she is still san-

  
  


…

  
  


You know what I meant.

  
  


Any other kind of torture or punishement would be giving her attention, and that is is exactly what she wants. At the core, the Joker is just a little bitch throwing a tantrum for attention, the class clown causing trouble to get the attention that they don’t get at home.

  
  


I’m going to make sure ‘the Joker’ never gets attention again.

  
  


When she is utterly broken from centuries in a box with only herself for company, I’ll rewrite her mind and make her the typical court jester, throwing pies at herself or something, and I’ll call her the Jester instead. The Joker is a name that is never going to be spoken again.

  
  


Also, she’ll be a sex toy. Duh.

  
  


Because I want the full set. Why have the Harlequin if you don’t have the Jester to go alongside her?

  
  


Heading to the throne room, I smile to myself… I wonder if she’ll realise her error in the first few years? If not? Well… I can always make it a decade a day.

  
  


**Shang Tsung**

  
  


“I don’t like you.” The Abomination said as it stared him down with the face of a child, emptiness in its eyes.

  
  


He’d fled realms… and it had still found him again… no, it had never lost him at all, it just didn’t care enough to find him.

  
  


“Goddess, I don’t believe I have ever done anything to wrong you.” Shang said quickly, unmoving in her unblinking gaze. “If I have offended you, you simply need to tell me how to make amends.”

  
  


“...I’m a Dragon, not a God.” The Creature said after a moment, tilting her head. “You didn’t do anything… but you talk a lot, and it reminds me of another fool who talked too much. I don’t like it. Cao Cao liked talking.”

  
  


“I’m not sure I-” Shang started before a black snake shot out from under her skirt, his eyes widening as it bit into him, far faster than he could ever hope to react to.

  
  


“Talkers are annoying.” The Creature said simply as he died, a small smile on her face as she nodded in satisfaction, calling back her snake.

  
  


**Skarlet**

  
  


Sitting on her throne, Kuro on his own beside her, she smiled as she watched her champion, Shae, smash her challengers into the coliseum walls with a casual swing of her hammer, laughing all the while.

  
  


Shae fell into being Champion of Outworld very, very easily. She got to fight challengers all day, then fuck Emperor Kuro Kahn afterwards (or at elast the version of him that hung around Outworld). She liked it more than being Kahn herself.

  
  


Glancing at her husband and fellow Kahn, she smirked at the sight of the vampiress Nitara deepthroating his shaft, right there where any of the massive audience could see them, like that was unusual. She’d seen Shae get fucked in the middle of the arena, and she’d even been bent over the railing when Kuro grew bored of the fights, her subjects watching her get made into the Emperor’s sex toy.

  
Who could judge them? They were the fucking Kahns.

  
  


The Demon Slayer, Ashara, was chained to his throne, at his feet utterly naked after she attempted to kill him for being a vampire, but Nitara had all but thrown herself into submitting to the much stronger vampire when they had met.

  
  


On his other side knelt D’Vorah, in a more… human body to fulfil her duties as the ambassador of the Kytinn Hives, which was essentially keeping Kuro happy enough that he didn’t wipe them out.

  
  


When Kuro realised that being Kahn meant sitting around watching other people fight, while telling people what to do and occasionally beating down challengers, he fell right into the role.

  
  


She could basically do whatever she wanted if she didn’t ruin his fun, and that was fine with her.

  
  


It was good to be Kahn.

  
  


**Kitana**

  
  


Everyone made sacrifices to get what they wanted…

  
  


She wanted a free and independent Edenia… and she had got it. Technically.

  
  


Edenia was under the rule of two people, Queen Sindel and her husband King Kuro. Which meant really they were ruled by the Overlord but he at least gave them the semblance of freedom by ruling them by Sindel's side instead of from his tower.

  
  


It let the people see him, and frankly… they loved him. He freed them from Mileena, kept his promise and separated them from Outworld… attaching them to his Realm for their own protection. It was a small price to pay for being shielded from any and all invasions.

  
  


Except the one that was happening right now.

  
  


Moaning in reluctant pleasure, she gripped the bedsheets as King Kuro, her step-father, slammed into her.

  
  


This was for the good of Edenia…

  
  


Her mother had made it clear that she wanted no more children, which meant she was the Heiress of Edenia… but part of the agreement with King Kuro meant that the next generation of Edenian royalty were to be sired by him.

  
  


...Her mother took far too much amusement in pointing out that she was being selfish by not letting Kuro bed, and impregnate her, telling her to forget about ‘that Earthrealm boy’ and go ride her ‘daddys’ dick.

  
  


She could accept becoming Kuro’s mistress for the good of Edenia, it was a tiny price to pay for a free, happy and flourishing Edenia… but did she have to do this with an audience.

  
  


Her mother was watching them with amusement, naturally.

  
  


Tanya, one of Kuro’s mistresses, was doing the same with a smug smile. She ended up his mistress almost immediately, he’d simply walked up to her and asked her to be, and she had all but dropped to her knees ready to please him right then and there. ‘It was the least she could do for the saviour of Edenia’

  
  


Next to her was Jade, giving her an encouraging smile. She couldn’t fault Jade for falling for him, not after he nursed her back to health from her treatment at the hands of Mileena, it was no real surprise when Jade admitted that she had asked to become his mistress.

  
  


And finally… Mileena. The former Kahn was anything but a willing mistress, even now she was chained to the bedroom wall, a custom gag in her mouth to stop her from biting as she glared. Mileena was batshit crazy, and she had lost all pity for her after she tried to help her sister out of some misguided sisterly affection and tried to free her from her punishment as a slave.

  
  


Mileena bit her ear off, then killed seventeen people before she was captured and dragged back.

  
  


Then Kuro just brought them all back and scolded her like she wasn’t thousands of years older than her… then she was spanked and grounded by her mother while Kuro watched in amusement.

  
  


Jade pointing out that she did just let a psychopath cannibal out into the streets of Edenia, and that being grounded and spanked was a really light punishment, hadn’t helped. Her mother was deceptively strong, and she had marks for days afterwards.

  
  


So here she was, moaning like an Outworld slave girl as the King pounded her into the bed with an audience, ready to bear his children for the good of her kingdom.

  
  


As he slammed into the hilt, she felt his seed start to flood into her womb as she came around his dick, her moans filling the room. Yup… this was just for the good of Edenia.

  
  


Nothing else.

  
  


**Jacqui Briggs**

  
  


An assignment for the good of Earthrealm.

  
  


That was what her godmother, and General, Sonya Blade told her this was.

  
  


Watching as her mother deepthroated the Overlord’s cock beside her, she thought she might have to have words with Sonya about abuse of power… or at least she would if the respectable General she had looked up to all her life wasn’t on her back, legs spread with a fucked stupid look on her face, cum leaking from her as she laid next to her equally fucked daughter.

  
  


Getting back to sucking on the Overlord’s balls, she reminded herself that she had a reason for agreeing to this…

  
  


To bring Liu Kang and his sidekick back had taken a lot of Jinsei vials from Lord Raiden, and they just didn’t have a magical super liquid to offer to bring Jax’s Briggs back… so Sonya had admitted that the Overlord was a lustful beast and that the best chance they had to convince Kuro to bring her father back was for her and her mother to… make a deal with him personally.

  
  


Cheating on Takeda wasn’t something she felt good about, but really… what girl wouldn’t suck a dick to bring her dad back from the dead? Worse, from undead enslavement?

  
  


Okay, yes… she was going to be doing a lot more than just sucking, but if it meant her father could come back to life, she’d give up every hole on her body everyday for the rest of her life.

  
  


Growing bored of her mother's mouth, he simply pushed her off him, picking her up and tossing her onto the bed as she yelped in surprise, unable to react before he was inside her, wanton moans filling the room just as they had when he went to town on Cassie and Sonya… and she was next.

  
  


Watching as her father was cucked, she reminded herself that she’d rather have a living father than a faithful mother… Was this even cheating? She was doing this for him after all.

  
  


“OH FUCK! HARDER!”

  
  


...well she still wanted her father back.

  
  


**Overlord Kuro**

  
  


...I think I won.

  
  


Looking down between my legs, I smirk down into Kronika’s neon blue eyes as she obediently bobs her head, her bad head missing its crown.

  
  


**Kuro Tepes, Titan of Time**

**Race – Titan Vampire**

**Alignment – Kuro**

  
  


It’s not like I was planning on stealing her power and position!

  
  


Shi started it, and after I put her and Hela in her place Kronika went all crazy mother on me. Things just derailed from there.

  
  


Looking down again, I smirk at Cetrion and Shi chained to my Overlord Throne, Harley dancing for me in her incredibly tiny outfit as I lounge around. Shi is sitting uncomfortable after her… punishment for invading my realm, and Cetrion is meditating, even with my cum sticking to her green breasts.

  
  


I’m a titan now… to test my powers I went and tracked down Dracula… just froze him in time and drained him on the spot. Wiping out the Death Hit List was almost trivial in most cases, and the rewards just kept piling up.

  
  


...Looking down at my gauntlet, I stare at the glowing gems on it with a sigh.

  
  


And the ones I couldn't kill with Titan powers? They found themselves going ‘Mr Kuro, I don’t feel so good.’

  
  


Ego, Galactus, basically anyone I can’t punch to death with super god vampire strength. I just snapped them away. Even Thanos wasn’t really a challenge with several Infinity Gems and Titan powers. A Titan of Time with the Time Stone? GG no re.

  
  


So… I win?

  
  


I mean, there’s hundreds of hot super-gals to fuck, kingdoms to take over, but at this point I’m just doing the Marvel Victory Lap.

  
  


The Gods know I could basically glare them to death at this point, even Zeus backed down and ran off to Olympus after he caught me plowing Hera, Aphrodite, Persephone and Athena at the same time, along with some other Greek Goddesses.

  
Zeus, the King of Assholes, chose to run away rather than confront the guy who was banging his wife.

  
  


Hera was pretty insulted, but that just made the sex kinkier.

  
  


So… now what?

  
  


Glancing over to the door to the World Jump Portal, I shrug.

  
  


It’s not like the Multiverse is going anywhere.

  
  


I'm in no rush... although.

  
“Hey, Isis... is DxD available for world jump?”

  
  


**Ready and waiting, Master.**   
  
  


Well, looks like I have something to do after all.

  
  


  
  


**AN: I don't think I'll be continuing this, since I've become convinced in the pros of restarting in DxD, but I wanted Overlord Kuro Tepes to have a proper ending.**

  
  


**He's all powerful, the multiverse is waiting with legs wide open, and its time to go and get his girls back.**

  
  


**When will the restart happen? I have no idea. When it's ready I guess.**

  
  


**This was more for me than anyone else, to give Kuro an end as rushed as it may be.**


	34. Sequel Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

**The Gamers Guide to Freedom**

**Chapter 01: The Gamers Guide to Freedom (through Necromancy and Conquest)**

Death is a curious thing, you could ask a thousand different people from a thousand different cultures what happens after you die, and they’d give you a thousand different answers.

Apparently, they’d all be completely wrong.

**Congratulations! You died!**

As a childish feminine voice filled the purple void I am floating through, I pause in confusion. I've spent the last few hours singing songs to amuse myself as I float aimlessly... but this is different.

What.

**Wait… oh shoot, that’s not right!**

**Sorry, let me try again!**

What.

**Congratulations Master!**

**Out of the billions of departed souls, you have been selected to become the next Gamer!**

What.

Wait, go back. Firstly, Gamer? I'm already a gamer, but somehow I think this means something other than just sitting around in my boxers playing Skyrim for thirty hours straight.

Also… can you elaborate on that departed soul thing? How did I die, why was I picked and more importantly… Who are you?

...and why aren’t I more panicked?

**In order!**

**The Gamer is the wielder of a power that allows its user to live their second life like it's the biggest and most elaborate game ever! This entire multiverse is your sandbox, with complete freedom of action.**

**Be the Hero, be the Villain, or just ignore the main plot and do side quests or gather collectables, whatever you want! **

...what’s the catch.

**No catch, master! Other than the whole dying first thing, but that would have happened either way!**

**And yes, I'm sorry to say you are very dead. You can't remember it because being burnt alive was a pretty nasty way to go, so I had to suppress the memories. **

...Burnt alive?

**Well, technically you died when the roof of your house collapsed on your head and crushed you, but you were on fire at the time… as for why the house burnt down… your sister was making cookies. **

She finally did it, she killed someone with her cooking. I knew this was going to happen. Did my family… I mean...

**Oh! They survived, Master, you are just a really deep sleeper and didn’t wake up despite all the shouting until you actually caught on fire.**

Oh.

**Do you want the memories back? I was only trying to help…**

On second thought, why don't you keep them?

**Will do, Master!**

**As for how you were picked… I have no idea! The system administrator, and my creator, picked you. I'd suggest calling him, but he's kinda a big meanie? **

**He’s also the original Gamer, Player One basically.**

**Also, he's really, really powerful? **

Don’t bother the stupidly powerful system admin? I can respect that.

**Now, allow me to introduce myself! I am Isis, the newest iteration of the Gamer system, superior to my assh- meanie predecessor in every way that matters!**

It's a pleasure to meet you, Isis. I'd introduce myself, but I appear to have forgotten my name.

...wait, what?

**Yup.**

**Selective amnesia is a trait all Gamers get to help them adjust to their new lives.**

**As for why you aren’t panicked?**

**[Gamers Mind)] (Passive)**

**Protects the mind of the User, preventing outside influences and access without the Users permission, prevents any negative status mental effects.**

**[Gamers Body] (Passive)**

**Allows the User's body to take on Game-like abilities, preventing the user from dying as long as they have HP no matter the condition their body is in. **

**[Observe] (Passive)**

**Allows the User to gain information about the target they are focusing on.**

**Congratulations on your first two skills, Master!**

**As you have already guessed, Gamers Mind is preventing you from having a full mental breakdown. Don’t worry, it’s all part of the process!**

That’s… good? Thanks?

No problem, Master! It’s what I’m here for.

Now, onto the fun part… character creation!

**First things first, Race. Your world has been preselected, and I can't override the settings the Administrator put in I can help you customise your background. You have 1000 credits to spend on your character due to the world difficulty, and if you need more, there are options that give you extra credits. **

...I love this admin already.

**And I don't think I want any... extra credits. I think it'd be more trouble than it is worth.**

**Don't worry, he won't be joining us any time soon.**

**Please select a race.**

**[Human] - Free**

**Faster skill growth and exp gain**

**Ability to purchase a sacred gear**

**Weaker racial bonuses than most races**

**Angel - 100 Credits**

**Free access to Light Magic and Heaven Faction**

**Free All-Speak and Flight**

**Resistance to light and holy magic**

**Fallen Angel - 100 Credits**

**Free access to Light Magic and the Grigori/Kokabiel Faction**

**Free All-Speak and Flight**

**Resistance to light and holy magic**

**Devil - 100 Credits**

**Free access to Devil Magic and the Old Satan/72 Pillars Faction**

**Free All-Speak, Contracts and Flight**

**Weakness to light and holy magic**

The list goes on, with Vampires, Dhampirs and Youkai, even Dragon, though it costs almost 5000 points, so it's clearly out of my price range.

But it does help me come to a realisation… I know where I'm going. 72 Pillars? Grigori?

I’m going to the titty anime.

**...that’s not an inaccurate name.**

I watched… maybe two seasons at most before Issei's general existence pushed me to stop. I just couldn’t watch the Oppai idiot for a single episode more.

And now I’m going to pay for it.

Shit. Right, thinking time.

DxD, what the hell happens in DxD?

Issei is killed and unfortunately comes back, Rias fights Riser to escape her engagement, A creepy fallen angel attacks the town, Issei is Issei, and he has his super protag power?

Boosted Dragon or something.

Oh, and arias and the other girls lose their clothes a lot.

...that's as far as I watched. A friend tried explaining the rest of the plot and characters, but I just didn't care about a show with Issei as the protagonist.

Something about a Loli Dragon? And a Chaos Brigade? Cao Caos there for some reason?

Fuck.

Focus, pick a race first.

Devils are the… good guys? Yup, that sounds utterly stupid, so it must be true. Angels? I think they're dying off since God is dead? Fallen? Basically the same. Youkai, Vampire and Dhampir I know nothing about, and I don't want to pick the losing side.

Dragon is out due to sheer cost.

Humans? Even if I get a Sacred Gear, I'd either have to join the Church (the losing side with their God dead) or be forced into a peerage as a slave. No, I think not.

Could I go neutral? Fuck no, in DxD as a human with a Sacred Gear? I’d be a tasty snack thrown out into the waters, there would be a freezing frenzy and no matter who wins it won’t be me.

What can I do if a Satan comes for me as a human? Nothing. Even if I got strong enough to chase off one of the Satans, I’d never have a moment of peace. Might invite challenges.

So… Devil, because my only other choices are worse. Weakness to Holy will suck, but I'm a Game Character right? I'll just find gear to help with it.

Looting always was my favourite part of games, aside from the collectables.

...do I get loot?

**Naturally, Master!**

**Quest rewards, dungeon drops, and other forms of loot will be available to you!**

Nice, Thanks, Isis.

Devil, it is then.

**Race Selected**

**900 Credits remaining**

**Please select a background**

**[72 Pillars Commoner] - Free**

**Born as a servant or commoner living in the lands of one of the Pillar houses.**

**[72 Pillars Noble] - 100 Credits**

**Born into one of the Pillar houses of your choice, for an extra fifty credits you can be born as the Heir. **

**[Old Satan Faction] - Free**

**Start your new life as a member of the rebellious Old Satan faction, seeking to depose the Four Great Satan’s.**

**[Neutral] - Free***

**Start unaffiliated with the other factions**

**This option can be adjusted further for credits. **

Old Satan is out, start with the four Satans as my enemy? No thanks. There are easier ways to die.

Also, the commoner beginning has the same problem that being a human has. If I make something off myself, then I’ll be dragged into a peerage or maybe seen as a stray devil? How does that even work? Can the noble family just declare me stray if I don’t obey?

DxD was too busy showing us Rias's tits to explain any of that. But I saw enough to know that even with a 'good' King like Rias, Peerage is slavery. I'd be forced to obey some noble who could be anything from kind to sadistic… and with Devils, I'm not taking that risk.

For the same reason I'm hesitant to join any pillar clan, Rias's situation shows that even Heirs don't have that much power, Rias's parents decided she was getting married, and she had no choice in the matter, even with Satan for a brother.

So… Neutral? What does that even mean?

The moment I clicked it, dozens of choices flooded my vision, do I want to be a stray devil for more credits? No, no, I do not.

A neutral, independent devil on Earth? Also, no. Exorcists exist, after all.

  
  


It's.. in-depth, many, many choices for me to pick and choose from.

But there's only choice really worth considering.

**[Extra Demon Noble] – 100 Credits**

**Born into a noble house of Devils that have separated themselves from the 72 pillars for a variety of reasons, for an extra fifty credits you can be born as the Heir. **

Not under the control of the Four Satans, but still Noble and respectable? Yes please... and of course I want to be the Heir.

**Race Selected**

**750 Credits remaining**

On the next part, there are... a lot of choices. Hundreds, so many that I feel like I spend hours going over them all trying to decide what I want. All choices towards modifying my background, tweaking things. Eventually, I settle on the ones I want.

**[True Neutral] – 100 Credits**

**All factions have enemies, but your House has done a wonderful job of keeping a neutral standing with even the factions that would be your natural enemies, allowing you to start with a reputation far closer to neutral than normally. **

**[Legendary Artifact] – 100 Credits**

**In the past, your House managed to get their hands on a legendary artefact, which artefact? Well, that's randomised at the start, but you will start with a Legendary Artifact. **

**[ Legendary Base of Operations] – 100 Credits**

**Your Houses home is the envy of the Underworld, you are able to choose from a set of customisable bases for you House to be based from.**

**[House Speciality (Wardcrafting)] – 100 Credits**

**Your House is known throughout the Underworld and beyond for their talents in Wardcrafting, your families personal magical speciality.  
You will start with a Wardcrafting Affinity and will know some Wardcrafting **

**[Loyal Servants] – 50 Credits**

**You have something everyone needs, a servant that puts your needs above everything else, even their own life. You gain a customisable servant who comes with a Mastery in Cooking, Cleaning, and other Servant arts.**

**You also gain three non-customisable servants who will be chosen based on your start.**

You can kinda combine them, for instance, if you start with a Legendary Base and Wardcrafting then your base starts with immense wards. My base of choice is a massive castle in a forgotten corner of the Underworld where 'My Family' waited out the war between the Original Satans and the New Ones.

Having a fortress to hide in if things go wrong seemed like a good choice, as DxD is a dangerous place. The Servant is to stop me from having to waste time with cooking and other mundane things given the background I selected for myself.

Affinities simply make the related skill level faster.

**400 Credits Remaining**

There was a choice to buy Peerage members, but I wasn't sure I wanted a randomly rolled Peerage Servant. With an Artefact, even if it isn't useful to me, I can trade it to the right people for something that is.

**Right, now for your personal start, master! **

It becomes apparent what she means when seconds later, more choices appear.

Skills, Perks, Starter Level, etc.

Skipping the first few levels would be nice, but early levels are easy to get, so it's not worth my credits... I'd rather buy some initial skill sets instead, to be honest as Perks seem really expensive and Isis happily tells me that any perks I don't buy can be earnt later.

**[Necromancy Affinity] - 100 Credits**

**You have a natural affinity for the art of death magic, starting with several necromancy spells and the materials to help you learn more.**

**[Realm Magic Affinity] - 200 Credits**

**You have a natural affinity for the art of territory magic, starting with some Realm Magic spells and the materials to help you learn more.**

**[Legendary Familiar (Young)] – 100 Credits**

**You start with a newly born legendary creature, with the proper care this creature will become an incredibly powerful familiar... but for now it is only a baby. **

I considered taking a warrior type affinity, like samurai or archer, but I feel like magic will suit me far better in the long run. I've always been partial towards magic builds.

  
Realm magic is to further my defensive capabilities, eventually allowing me to build my own personal realm to hide away in, and as for Necromancy?

I put a lot of thought into what kind of mage I wanted to be, and while blasting my foes with fire and lightning seems interesting... I'd rather have someone else do the fighting for me. DxD is a dangerous place, and I don't want to risk dying when I can make someone or something else do the fighting for me.

Which led me to look at the types of magic that could help me get minions to fight for me. Summoners who can summon elemental creatures to fight for them, Golemancers who could craft increasingly powerful Golems, Demonologists who could summon demonic beings and bind them, Entomancers with their insects and Druids with their beasts.

They all seem nice, but Necromancy? A horde of Undead to fight for me?

Look, I realise that it isn't the 'best' choice. Summoners would get a far more neutral treatment than Necromancers, but I do have my reasons.

One, Undead are cool. Two, Necromancers get Death Magic as well as the ability to raise the dead, which gives me both attacks and debuffs. Three, Undead are really cool and versatile.

Look, rule of cool, okay?

**Cool is important, Master! Styling on your enemies is half the fun!**

Exactly.

**Now, we need to import your traits from your last life. Give me a moment.**

**[Sin of Lust]**

**You are a lustful being, how that Lust manifests varies from person to person, but the simple truth remains, you are really lustful. **

**[Sin of Sloth]**

**You aren't exactly... active, as a being of Sloth you tend to prefer solutions that don't require much effort. A true supporter of the 'Work Smart, Not Hard' saying. **

**[Sin of Envy]**

**What's yours is yours, what is everyone else's should be yours as well. You hoard your possessions fiercely and have a desire for the belongings of other people, wealth, power, belongings. **

**[Sin of Greed] **

**You have an intense and selfish desire to gather as much as you can, wealth and belongings, for instance. Far more than you could ever actually use. **

**Oh wow! I haven't heard of anyone start with four sins straight away! You really picked well by selecting Devil as your race, you'll fit right in!**

...I wasn't that bad.

**Now we are technically ready to start the game, Master! A world of stupid powers, big boobs, supernatural beings and bigger boobs await you! **

**There's just one thing left to do, and that is to decide whether you want to try the perk lottery! **

..Don't I need to pick a name?

**Nope! Already done that for you, Master!**

...okay then. So, what the hell is the Perk lottery?

**The Perk Lottery allows you to get both a reward and a drawback each time you use it. This is the upgraded version so you will get to pick a 'theme' from your available themes and get a perk or drawback connected to that theme.**

**It's a game of chance, essentially and even I don't know if what will come out will be bad or good.**

Can you get rid of drawbacks later?

**Of course! Though the worse they are, the harder they will be to remove! **

...one roll, just to see what the rewards are like.

**Please choose the lottery you want to play.**

**[Necromancy] [Wardcrafting] [Realm Magic] [Devil] [Sloth] [Lust] [Envy] [Greed]**

Might as well start at the beginning and go with Necromancer, I don't know what the rewards and drawbacks are like anyway.

**[Deathly Presence]**

**The Death Magic coursing through your body has taken its toll, leaving you pale and somewhat sickly looking, and you give off a natural aura that most living beings find intimidating or off-putting. Undead creatures find this aura appealing. **

...looking down at my now pale white hand, I frown. I was always white, but it was more of a normal healthy pale instead of the unnaturally pale white I am now... and a quick check shows that I am cold to the touch.

This... this could be worse. It says Undead find this appealing so that should help me with my Necromancy even if it makes things difficult for everyone else. I can work with that.

...again.

**[The Rat King]**

**You have three undead skeletal rats of varying size that follow you wherever you go, they can be dismissed and resume ones at will and will follow any order they are given. These rats cannot be killed as they will always resurrect near you a short time after their deaths.**

What. I mean, it's not like it is a problem, but what? What am I going to do with three undead rats?

I feel cheated. Another!

**[The Undead Crown]**

**Restore 5 points of Health, Mana and Stamina per second for every Undead within 20 feet **

See, this? This is more like it.

Wait, do my rats count as Undead for this? I'll have to look into that. I don't know how much health I'll have total, but a small regen is still extra regen.

Fuck it, again.

**Really working for that Greed Sin, huh?**

**[The Edge of Oblivion]**

**While you have a controlled undead within 250 feet, you have a 25% to INT and WIS and take 25% less damage, but if you gave no undead under your control within 100 feet, you take 100% extra damage from all sources. **

Ah. Hmm.

That's... it is a perk, but it also comes with some dangerous drawbacks. Even my rats who are suddenly seeming far more useful won't be very strong, which means they can be destroyed and while they are gone... I'll take double damage.

That... is a warning that I should stop pushing my luck with Necromancer draws.

...But I want to do more draws. I've always been a sucker for these kinds of things. Wardcrafter next.

**[Intense Wards]**

**Your wards are far stronger than normal wards, being more effective and far harder to break... but this comes at the price of them covering a smaller area than usual, larger wards will require more wardstones to power them. **

That... is pretty good? I would rather have strong but small wards than massive wards as effective as wet tissue paper.

**[Wardbound]**

**You are connected to your wards far closer than any other Wardcrafter could hope to be, granting you bonuses... as long as you are within them. 50% stat boost and double mana regen while under a ward you created, 25% stat decrease while outside your wards.**

...Fuck. Small wards... and now I lose 25% of my stats when outside them? I should have known better than to keep pushing my luck, maybe just try one per theme?

  
Realm Magic time, come on...

**[Realmbound]**

**While in an area created by your realm magic, you have a 100% buff to all stats and triple health, mana and stamina regeneration, while outside your realm you have a 25% debuff to all stats.**

Okay, fuck me, I guess.

So that's a 50% debuff I have most of the time... and double damage if I lose all my Undead?

**I'm sorry, master! I can't control it!**

Nah, it's fine Isis. I knew the risks and tried it anyway. Greed is a sin for a reason. The smart thing to do would be to quit while I'm not completely fucked... naturally, that means it's time to roll for Devil.

**[The Devils Luck]**

**When it comes to games of chance, losing is all but impossible for you. Coins always land on the side you want them to, dice always roll the number you need, and you'll always draw the cards you require. **

Fortune favours the bold, will this even end up being helpful? Probably not that much, but it's a pure perk that only helps.

**[Don’t make a deal with the Devil]**

**Any contract, both verbal and written, made by you has to be upheld by both sides to the letter. This includes bets and agreements.**

That... could be good? There is definitely some synergy between this and The Devils Luck, but I do need to be careful in case my bets and agreements backfire on me. Still, a way to bind people to their word in a place like DxD? I'll take it and run before my luck turns south.

Do I really want to even try rolling for my sins?

Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? Sloth first.

**[The Ultimate Bed]**

**You gain the ability to chose one bed and make it the greatest bed in the multiverse. It will be the comfiest bed imaginable, always the perfect temperature and always in pristine condition. It doesn't actually do anything, but when it is this comfy, who cares? **

...I need it. I have never needed anything more.

I don't want to get some major drawback, so I'll move on to Greed next.

**[Pot of Greed]**

**You gain a strange green pot with a smiling face on the front, once a week you can use the pot to make it fill with a material or substance you want. This can be anything from gold, gems, healing potions to an excellent wine.**

The Pot of Greed? Seriously? I mean... damn, I'll take it but really? Now let's try... Envy.

**[Kleptomania]**

**Every so often you will see something that you just must have, it could be anything from a pencil to a national treasure, but once you see it you won’t be able to focus until you claim it for your own**

Fuck.

Well, that's the game, I suppose. There was always a chance of me getting something that screws me over, and there it is. But I wouldn't get a bad one... twice in a row, right?

That's... not bad? I like bonus rewards.

Do I even want to risk trying Lust? Damn it, I did every other type.

**[One is the loneliest number]**

**You can no longer deal with lust build-up yourself, as your own touch will no longer bring any satisfaction.**

You know what? Let's just move on from this. Isis, I'm done with the lottery.

**Understood, Master! **

**Brace yourself, it's time to start.**

Closing my eyes, I try to ignore the strange tugging sensation as Isis does her thing, only opening it when I feel a cold breeze across my skin.

**Race Unlocked**

**[Devil]**

**A being of the Underworld, known for being seductive and deceptive creatures. **

**Stat Bonuses**

**[STRx10] [ENDx10] [DEXx10] [INTx10] [WISx10] [CHAx20] [LCKx15]**

**[Devil Physiology (Strengths)] (Passive)**

**Due to your Devil traits, you have the ability to grow wings made of your magic at will, use the Devil System of Magic, understand and speak all languages you hear, the ability of dark-sight.**

**[Devil Physiology (Weaknesses)] (Passive)**

**Due to your Devil traits, you have a weakness to Light Magic, taking double damage from Light attacks, you take damage from being on hallowed grounds, and Holy Scripture deals you damage if you read or hear it. **

Note to self, avoid every being hit by Light attacks. I knew it was coming, but double damage is scary.

**Kuro Dantalion **

**Race – Devil  
Level – 1 (0%)**

**Alignment – ??? **

**Mentor – None**

**Apprentice – None**

**HP – 500 [100 regen per five minutes]**

**MP – 2000 [400 regen per minute]**

**SP – 500 [100 regen per minute]**

**STR – 5 (x10) = 50**

**END – 5 (x10) = 50**

**DEX – 5 (x10) = 50**

**INT – 20 (x10) = 200**

**WIS – 20 (x10) = 200**

**CHA – 10 (x20) = 200**

**LCK – 10 (x15) = 150**

It's... not amazing, but for Level One? It is far better than I would get as a Human. My HP would be 50 if I was a human since they don't get any stat bonuses usually, though they can get them with training, enhancement or other means. It would have taken a lot more credits to get a stat bonus even half as good as a human, even if the Human Magician start was tempting since it has slightly inferior INT and WIS bonuses without the weaknesses.

But DxD is basically stacked against the humans unless you have something like a Longinus Sacred Gear, but they were ridiculously expensive.

**Legendary Artifact [Excalibur Rapidly] and [Pot of Greed] added to the Castle Trophy Room.**

Excalibur Rapidly?

Damn it. I'm a fucking Devil, what am I going to do with a Holy Sword that would burn my hand off if I tried to use it? Well... I can at least trade it to the Angels or Church in the future if I manage to get some... none-hostile relations with them.

The knowledge in my head tells me that it is a trophy from the Great War, as one of my ancestors managed to slay its wielder and brought it back home as a trophy, where it sits in a heavily warded display case to this day. It would take an Ultimate Class being to break the wards on my Castle, that's why I chose this base and family speciality after all.

Don't get my wrong, Sirzechs, Azazel or Michael could do it... but my neutrality means they would have to have a good reason to do so.

Sitting up, I look around the medieval royal chambers, my personal bedroom. Well, it was my parent's bedroom, but I am the Lord of the Dantalion house now, so it is mine instead.

Oh, right, my parents are dead.

Yeah, I didn't want to end up in a Rias situation where my choices were taken away, so I made my background to be a recently orphaned Devil Noble Heir.

My parents left the safety of our Castle to negotiate with Lady Serafall Leviathan over the possibility of us joining the 72 Pillars and were murdered before reaching her. By who? I have no idea, that wasn't something I could adjust.

Look, it might seem cold to just kill off my parents... but they aren't my parents, they are some old devil nobles who I would have to pretend are my parents to not attract too much attention to the fact that I am not the 'Kuro Dantalion' they knew.

I'm the only Kuro Dantalion left though, so I'm the one they stuck with.

Thankfully, Kuro is an insular and sheltered Devil Heir despite being almost nineteen years old, so very few people have met him. This Castle is massive... but the only inhabitants are myself and four other people.

Me, and the four servants I bought with my credits.

It's located in the most inhospitable and empty corner of the Underworld I could put it in, deep in a frozen wasteland where very little can survive, surrounded by icy water, snow-covered mountains and jagged rocks.

As far away from the rest of the Underworld as possible.

Fortunately, my memories tell me that it is self-sufficient thanks to magic, two of the servants I have 'bought' are farmers, working a farm made possible by magic and my families wards to stop the icy from killing the crops or livestock. It's only a small farm, but it supplies enough food for me to live here without worry.

Better yet, the wards are under my control which means they count for Wardbound, so as long as I am in my families territory I get a 50% stat boost and double MP regen... of course I am also losing 25% due to Realmbound, but it still helps off-put the trouble of that perk.

**Legendary Familiar [Nyx] added to the world**

Looking over to the side of the room, I smile slightly seeing my familiar sleeping in her open birdcage, the tiny black bird snoozing away. She'll keep doing that until one of the servants brings her breakfast, berries from the farm to be exact. My lazy Shadow Phoenix familiar, I remember finding her egg frozen over in the wastelands and bringing it home, watching as it hatched almost immediately after I melted the ice away from it. Nyx has been my loyal but lazy familiar ever since.

She's still a baby at the moment, in fact, she can barely fly for more than a minute before she falls out of the air, but one day...

**Grimoires [Promraen Caro (Necromancy, Fleshcrafting Tree)] and [Reunu Pertemru (Necromancy, Mummification Tree)] have been added to your bookcase. [Liber Animas (Necromancy, Spirit Master Tree)], [Kroveri Haema (Necromancy, Blood Magic Tree)] and [Liber Mortis (Necromancy, Death Magic Tree)] have been added to Quest Rewards and Dungeon Loot.**

Looking over at my almost empty bookcase, I reluctantly pull myself out of the most comfortable bed in existence and move over to it, looking at the two books on the top shelf.

Somehow, I know only I can take books from this bookcase, even the Satans wouldn't be able to take from it as I grab one of them.

Looking down at the leather book, I immediately realise just what kind of leather went into making this, the pages made of human flesh as I open it, giving it a deadpan look. Well, I knew what I was getting myself in for...

**[Promraen Caro (Necromancy, Fleshcrafting Tree)]**

**This Grimoire Contains the forbidden knowledge on how to shape and warp flesh itself, which can be used to both heal and harm. The more advanced methods hidden within its pages can even create life from death.**

The next book is made of non-human parts... though I couldn't tell you what the material in my hand is that vaguely resembles brown leather, but it certainly isn't cowhide.

**[Reunu Pertemru (Necromancy, Mummification Tree)] **

**The Grimoire contains the esoteric art once used by the Egyptian Necromancers, now lost to time. The spells and rituals within can affect the body, mind and spirit.**

This... isn't quite what I had in mind for Necromancy, but I can work with it. I imagined Skeletons and Zombies, but Mummys and... Abominations can work just as well.

**[The Dantalion Lexicon of Wardcrafting (Ward Crafting)] and [Eclipse, Codex of Realms (Realm Magic)] have been added to your library.**

**[The Dantalion Lexicon of Wardcrafting (Ward Crafting)]**

**The result of the Dantalion clans thousands of years of experimentation in the art of Wardcrafting, can only be read by a Dantalion.**

**[Eclipse, Codex of Realms (Realm Magic)]**

**The Codex of Realms, the ultimate guide for a Realm Mage in training. Within its pages lie the secrets to the art of Realm Creation for a mage with the power and materials to use it.**

I'm well aware that Realm magic is a... long term goal, but it is classed as a legendary grimoire which means actually finding it would be an incredibly time-consuming task.

Grimoires can be quest rewards or dungeon loot, but something like Realm Magic? Well, it would be a... difficult one to get my hands on.

Now... what is my goal? My plan for my new life?

It's simple, I want to get so powerful that none of the Ultimate Class beings around here, and there are far too many of them, can force me to do anything. Then I'm going to do whatever the hell I want.

I need the power to enjoy my second lease at life, so that is my one true goal.

  
Get stupidly powerful, make my own realm, fuck off and slack off there.

It's better to keep simple plans.

Moving to the balcony of my room, I lean against the stone railing and stare out at the frozen wastes... it isn't much, but it is mine, the wards covering my Castle go on for miles around thanks to my family's centuries of expanding on them, and this is all 'Dantalion Territory'.

The cold air strikes against my naked chest as all I have to cover myself is a pair of silk pyjama bottoms but it doesn't bother me. Honestly, I find the cold comforting... maybe because I 'grew up' here or maybe it's my not-quite undead status. Nyx doesn't like the cold, but there's a ward on her cage that keeps it far hotter than everywhere else.

Behind me, I hear a strange humming sound, a small purple glow appearing on the ground as three skeletal rats form, their bones scattered across the floor before they start to reassemble themselves.

Almost immediately I feel Edge of Oblivion kick in, my Undead now within range to stop the double damage debuff as all three of them stare up at me.

The largest is the size of a large dog, perhaps a great dane or something similar, reaching my waist easily as it sits down, looking up at me. The second-largest is the size of a beagle, far smaller than its larger pack-mate but still larger than a normal rat... and the smallest is just a rat.

Lowering my hand, I mentally order it to climb up onto my shoulder, smiling as it does, nuzzling me slightly. My Deathly Presence at work, I suppose. They are... kinda cute.

The largest one shall be called Mickey, the smaller one Minnie and the smallest one can be... Gadget.

Yes, I know they were 'mice' but whatever.

After giving Mickey and Minnie some head-pats, I order them to explore the area around my Castle, I can sense where they are and if I focus I can almost see through their perspectives, admittedly I'm fairly surprised when they both jump from the balcony, falling from the highest tower of the Castle and simply breaking apart as they hit the ground.

A moment later, they reform on the ground and scurry off into the distance. Was it quicker to jump and reform than to move through the Castle? Definitely... but how did they know that?

Hmm, something to look into later. For now, I just want to familiarise myself with the surrounding area and the Castle, I have the memories, but they don't feel like my memories.

**Realm Magic skills added **

**[Create Lair] (Active)**

**Creates a lair in a hidden realm, linking it to the realm you are in. The Lair is customisable, but it requires more mana and raw materials, the more complicated it is. **

**[Lair Teleportation] (Active)**

**500 MP to use**

**Instantly teleports you to one of your lairs, of your choice.**

**Wardcrafting Skills Added**

**[Wardstone Crafting (Apprentice)]**

**You are an apprentice at the art of forging wardstones, by taking rock and carving runes onto it.**

**[Wardcrafting (Apprentice)]**

**You are walking down the path of the Wardmaster, crafting wards to defend or attack.**

**Wards Known**

**Repulsion Ward - A ward that causes anyone that tries to pass through it to be knocked away with an adjustable amount of force**

**Detection Ward - An adjustable ward that can be fine tuned to detect things, ranging from any living beings, the use of magic to a specific race**

**Privacy Ward - An adjustable ward that can either prevent sight, scent and sound from leaving or entering it**

**Undead Ward - A ward that repels the Undead away from its boundaries **

**Necrotic Ward - When triggered it curses the trespasser to take constant necrotic damage as long as they are within range**

...Ow.

Having a few years worth of ward crafting studies crammed into my head was not pleasant.

**That's why I'm doing it in stages, Master!**

**Your Necromancy skills will come when your headache has faded.**

I appreciate it... at least this way it is just a slow, dull throbbing.

Interesting... my selection of Necromancy gave me access to more ward types. I have vague memories of using my experience with Necromancy and Death Magic to design the Necrotic and Undead Ward. Long nights spent modifying it over and over again.

The Undead Ward is pretty useless considering I believe I'm the only real Necromancer in DxD. I remember looking into that in the past, trying to look for anyone who used this type of magic, amongst devils, fallen, youkai and the human magicians. The Sephiroth Graal is the only thing that even does close to what Necromancy can do.

Necromancy is my personal magic, one that even my family had no idea how I ended up with.

“Lord Kuro, you're up early today.” a serene voice says, drawing my attention to the tall woman who had silently entered1 my room, waiting by the door. With long fiery red hair going down to her shoulders, she smiles at me slightly as I look her over, a small jewelled necklace handing down between two perfect pale breasts, barely covered by her incredibly deep cut revealing blue dress.

This is Aria, no second name. Slaves don't need family names, after all. Slavery isn't... illegal in the Underworld, even under the Four Great Satans even if it is looked down on now. Faye is one of the slaves my family owns, one of four remaining ones actually.

We used to have more, but father always took some with him and most died in the attack, leaving the four I got from my background choices. Two of them are male, burly men who work the farms. I don't know their names, they are just... slaves. I don't think I've ever spoken to them before. The other is another woman, and one who is often far less elegantly dressed than Aria. Usually wearing little more than rags as she cleans and serves us, Helia is a far less impressive figure.

But then, she's also a less impressive woman.

Aria is special, because she impressed my mother with her intelligence when she was younger, they are all born into this life as we have quite literally bred slaves to serve us during our long years in this frozen corner of the wastes, but while Helia has simply survived as a slave, Aria always wanted more.

It's why Aria found herself the head of the household slaves, or what is left of them, while Helia is just a slave girl. Aria is the one I customised, the other three were just random.

And no, I haven't fucked her.

Father forbid me from bedding the slaves since a Lord shouldn't bed mere servants. He was rather strict about that, strict about a lot of things actually with his own strange code of honour.

“Just... didn't feel like sleeping any more, Aria.” I say simply as I lean against the rail of the balcony. “Is there something I can do for you? It's not like you to bother me so early.”

It is worth noting that it is almost midday.

“Before you were just the Heir, but now I'm afraid all Lordly business will come to you directly... and as such, you needed to be informed of a... development.” Aria says slowly, pulling out a letter. “This was delivered by a familiar this morning, from Lady Serafall Leviathan.” Aria explains as she approaches, passing it over.

Oh great... I just got here! Can I have a day or two before they drag me into something?!

“Wonderful. 'Dear Lord Dantalion, my deepest condolences, a paragraph of nothing, request a meeting at your convenience, lots more words to say nothing, Serafall Leviathan.” I read out with a frown.

She's awfully polite considering she's a fucking Satan. I have no meta-knowledge of her, but she is very well known even to the extra demons like me. Father made sure I was kept up to date on such matters, even if I was only really interested in mastering my magic...

"Thank you, Aria... write a reply to her inviting her to the Castle... tomorrow at midday, then make sure everything is prepared. I don't really want her here, but it wouldn't do to shame the Dantalion name... Father might just crawl out of the crypt I stuffed him in if I did that." I quip, making her smile sadly. She isn't mourning him, but she thinks I am.

My mother and father and the slaves have all been interred in the family crypt outside the Castle. The wards on the tombs would make robbing them... difficult, even for me. I just activated them, they have existed for centuries.

Fortunately, Kuro was always a lazy and mostly quiet person with a dry sense of humour he used to deflect, so no one is expecting me to break down crying or anything.

“At once, My Lord. Helia is preparing your breakfast, just ring for her in the dining hall when you are ready to eat.” Aria says, curtseying before she takes the letter back, to store in my fathers... in my office, and send our reply. “As always, if you require anything at all, you simply need to ask.” Aria says with a warm smile before she leaves.

Aria was made to be extremely loyal to me, and to my family. All my slaves are made to be loyal since I spent credits on them, but Aria would throw herself from the tower if I demanded it. My family aren't cruel to your slaves, but we aren't particularly kind to them either. Good performance is rewarded, and disobedience is punished.

I should have seen this coming, my parents were negotiating with her so it should go without saying that she wouldn't take their deaths to be the end of it. What she wants is obvious, for the Dantalion's (Dantalion now) to rejoin the Pillars. Why wouldn't she? We are a pureblood noble devil family, even if we have been removed from the Pillars for a long time.

And after the Great War and the Civil War, the 72 Pillars don't have close to 72 families any more. Far too many families were wiped out, either through infighting or war, and the 72 part of the faction name is kept out of tradition more than anything else. It's why all this worry about Pure-Blood is going around, as Reincarnated Devils now easily outnumber the Pure-Blood ones.

It makes sense, if every Pure-Blood Devil gets a Peerage, they can potentially make fifteen reincarnated devils, and while very few of them will become High-Ranked Devils themselves, those that do will get their own Peerage and start it all again.

No one in my family has had a Peerage because it simply isn't available to Extra Demons, it is one of the privileges the 72 Pillars enjoy and one of the things used to lure stray families like mine into the fold.

I am absolutely going to abuse the whole 'You couldn't protect my family' angle to help me avoid getting dragged into the Pillars.

Serafall Leviathan would destroy me in the blink of an eye, but under my wards even she should have to act carefully, these are War Wards, after all, made to stop invasions and simply never dropped after the war ended. I can't beat her, but under my ward I should be safe from her simply killing me on the spot. I don't know if they would kill her, but neither does she and the Dantalion Castle wards are legendary. She can't risk testing her luck because the Devils really can't afford to lose one of their strongest fighters even if we are 'winning' the war.

It's more of a cold war now, with each side recruiting and the Devils are winning this race easily with the Evil Pieces, the Fallen get the scraps and the few angels they can make fall (which is why so few angels leave Heaven any more, Azazel keeps making them fall) and the Angels are just purely losing.

...Damn it, they aren't going to leave me alone. A devil clan that's pureblood and can make just about any location a death trap to attack? It's a miracle they left us alone this long, but I guess she's just been too busy to try and bring us back into the fold.

The complete fuck up with the Nekoshou probably helped, Serafall has been cleaning that up for over a decade, and more importantly my father held off all requests for years before he finally decided to see what the Pillars had to offer.

And now it is my turn to deal with the Satans who just don't know how to take no for an answer.

I need a plan, just 'Gain Power' is all well and good, but that's a long term plan... I need a short term one to work out what the hell I am going to do.

**Necromancy Skills Added**

**[Necromancy Proficiency (Apprentice)]**

**You have started the path of the Necromancer, bending the powers of death to your will.**

**Trees Known – Mummification Tree (Apprentice), Fleshcrafting Tree (Apprentice)**

**Mummification Skills**

**[Curse of Hallucination] **

**Causes the victim to experience hallucinations of the caster's design that are almost completely indistinguishable from reality **

**Able to be used as a normal spell or planted as a trap tied to a trigger.**

**Can be triggered immediately or after a delay**

**[Embalming]**

**A ritually cast spell that causes the target corpse to dry up and become immune to decay, it also increases the durability of the corpse toughening it without affecting durability. **

**[Curse of Enfeeblement]**

**A curse that causes the target to begin to feel weak, their limbs heavy, and they will be compelled to sleep. If they sleep, they will wake lethargic and tired, their muscles wasted away. If the curse is not lifted quickly, the damage can be permanent and even kill people already weak. **

**Able to be used as a normal spell or planted as a trap tied to a trigger.**

**Can be triggered immediately or after a delay**

**Fleshcrafting Tree **

**[Create Abomination]**

**A ritual that can cause a horrific mutation of living things, turning them into usually mindless, soulless abominations that possess great power and are totally obedient to their creator.**

**[Calcify]**

**A spell that causes targeted living flesh to turn to a hardened stone-like form, and can affect entire bodies if the caster puts enough mana into it**

**[Warping Mend Wound]**

**A spell that warps the flesh of the target back into pristine condition, undoing injuries and wounds.**

**Death Magic Tree (Free Spell)**

**[Chill Touch]**

**A spell that summons a ghostly skeletal hand and launches it at a target, if it hits the hand will grip hold of the victim and deal constant necrotic damage until dislodged. **

**Spirit Magic Tree (Free Spell)**

**[Speak with the Dead]**

**A spell that allows the caster to communicate with the departed, calling forth their souls and allowing them to commune with the living. The spirits aren't forced to obey the summoner.**

**Blood Magic Tree (Free Spell)**

**[Blood Boil]**

**A spell that when casts on a target, causes their blood to boil in their veins, causing excruciating pain and harm to both their circulatory systems and organs, but any and all damage is undone when the spell is ended.**

Once more... ow.

Three spells for the two trees I have, and a free spell from each, huh?

I'm... potentially in trouble.

I only have two offensive spells, Chill Touch and Blood Boil, and Blood Boil doesn't do lasting damage. The Curses have potential of course, but without them doing damage, I'm in a bit of a dangerous situation.

My strength and endurance are terrible for a devil, so I can't be fighting up close unless I'm in a rush for my second death already. When I picked Necromancer I kinda assumed I would have an army of skeletons between me and whatever wanted to hurt me... but I am guessing that is a part of the Death Magic tree... which I don't have access to. Embalming a corpse is all well and good, but what the fuck am I going to do with a corpse I can't raise?

The fact that I got a healing spell of all things is interesting and could save my life even if the idea of warping my own flesh is... unpleasant, and maybe I can just Calcify my enemies, but I need to practice first...

Isis, how do I level up?

**Unfortunately, this version of the Gamer System doesn't come with the Instant Dungeon creation, instead Dungeons are scattered throughout the world you are in. There is always an early level dungeon near the starting location. If you open your mini-map, it should be clearly labelled as all Dungeons will be... except, of course, Secret Dungeons. **

**Good Hunting, Master!**

Hmm, thanks Isis.

Ugh, I need to get some breakfast and think about this more.

**\- Later -**

Helia is a good cook, she is good at all the household duties. I'm not sure if it is still a full English breakfast when I'm in hell, but that's what I had. Sausage, Bacon, Egg, Tomatoes and Mushrooms, all taken from our farm.

Magic is a wonderful thing, even allowing livestock to be raised in this inhospitable corner of hell.

Laying back in the hot-spring, I marvel at the skill of my ancestors who built this Castle. The wards keeping the water here fresh and hot are a work of art, and one that has existed here for generations without fail. I've checked over the various minor wardstones scattered around the Castle, and the main one beneath the Castle and all the wards are working as intended.

I've also found the Dungeon, almost mockingly close... the entrance is in my family crypt of all places. Undead are almost certain then... which is a problem since my one true attack is Necrotic in nature.

Which puts me in a bit of a bind.

Well, not completely... because I have Create Abomination.

The ability to create soulless slaves out of living beings, abominations to serve me however I desire... even as simple meat-shields they will increase my survival chances considerable.

The problem... is that it needs living beings, preferably humanoids, to work. I'm not going to experiment on the slaves responsible for keeping me feed which means I need... other sources of subjects.

As a Devil, I can make portals to the Human World easily, and I've been to quite a few of the less... watched cities before. The Church can't be everywhere, after all, they just aren't large enough, and they are only getting weaker.

I realise it is basically psychopathic to consider kidnapping humans for the sake of experimentation... but Devils have been using humans for profit and power for as long as we have existed. The Evil Pieces aren't that better than what I'm doing.

And I need defenders before I am willing to step one foot into a dungeon.

I also need to test out my Curses to find out how noticeable they are. How subtle they can be.

I am not willing to die again, no matter what. I will not spare some background characters at the cost of my own safety. I want to enjoy my second life to the fullest, and nothing will stop me from doing exactly that.

...but first, relaxation.

Leaning back in the hot spring, I smile as I reach for my Sake. I don't know why my family ended up inheriting so many Japanese customs and habits, but I can't complain... one of my ancestors was probably very active in Japan before our self-exile.

I think better when I'm relaxing anyway.

“I'll need a refill soon.” I warn without opening my eyes as I lean back with a smile.

“Of course, my lord.” Helia replies quickly, ever eager to please from her position in the corner of the room. She's dressed in what could kinda be called a metal black and gold bikini... if it wasn't for all the chains and the choker. Her body is mostly exposed except for the small metal garments and the chains connecting the 'bra' of her uniform to her collar. Her long brown hair is tied back nearly, a single strand falling in front of her face as she bows, bringing over a new bottle from the magical cooler.

It's not like I picked it, that was my mother. She liked to make sure the slaves knew their place. She was kinda a bitch like that.

Tonight, I'm going to pay a visit to one of the less supernatural towns on Earth... as hard as that can be to find. The towns that don't have the Church tend to have either Fallen, Magicians, Youkai or Devils in them, there really aren't that many places you can go and be completely free of the supernatural presence... but fortunately my father believed in knowing what was happening beyond our wards, and he was a thorough note-taker.

As long as I don't get caught by the Church, the other factions wouldn't even really care if I was going for humans. Other devils have done worse for sport, Magicians are so insular I doubt they'd notice a few missing mundane humans, Youkai only care for Youkai and the Fallen are... well, the Fallen.

So, it's time to play a game called Kidnap the Human.

Humans. Better to be safe than sorry.

Taking another sip of my sake, I pause for a moment before nodding. I can do that later.

**Sin of Sloth was definitely right, Master.**

True, but so what? There's nothing wrong with being a bit lazy every now and then.

**\- Later -**

Magic is overpowered.

Moving around the eastern European village, I smile at the utter lack of security cameras, this place is basically stuck in the past (and I think it's been invaded by Russia like seven times) and that makes this so much easier.

No church presence, and there aren't any fallen or devils living here either. It's ideal basically. Devils have amazing senses compared to regular humans, and even without them... Gadget is scouting for me, as most houses have some form of hole for her to scurry through and check ahead.

It's late here, probably somewhere between one and three am from the darkness, and as I carefully break into one of the houses on the edge of the village, I smile to myself. There's no easy way to see the backdoor from the village, which means even as I simply break the lock and push it open, it shouldn't attract too much attention.

I've had Gadget check out a few houses so far, but this seems like the best choice after some thought.

An older man and woman, three sons and two daughters in their teens ranging from just past pre-teen to almost twenty from a guess. I'm taking the whole family, of course.

And I even know exactly how I'm going to do it.

Moving into one of the bedrooms, I move over one of the sons almost silently and place a hand over him, letting out a breath as I cast my spell.

After a mere moment, his head loses its fleshy colour as it turns a pale, chalky white. He never evens awakens as his body turns to stone, leaving him a statue that makes his bed creak with the weight, even his pyjama bottoms turned from cotton to stone.

Lifting him gently, I lower him to the ground and move over to his brother.

It'll take some time to recover the mana I used for that, a couple of minutes to be exact, but I am in no rush.

Soon enough, another statue joins the other one, and a quick portal takes them both to the Underworld before I go back.

I've tested Calcify on a stolen cow, some rats I had my own rodents capture and a cat, and while a full transformation is... mana intensive, at least for now, it is something I can do. From my tests, the more flesh I have to turn the more mana it costs, and I believe the targets own END stat plays a part in the cost. I can turn some normal humans to statues, but if I was to try on say... a Satan, I'd likely drop from mana exhaustion before I even managed to turn a fingernail to stone.

Mana Exhaustion sucks, by the way. If I run out of mana, I am left... mentally exhausted until at left half of my mana has returned, it hurts to think, and I'm incredibly lethargic for the duration.

The cow was hard to turn simply because there was so much flesh to turn.

I also learnt something very interesting... if I cast Calcify on something I have already turned to stone, it turns back with seemingly no negative effects aside from some confusion.

I also learnt that if I use Curse of Hallucination on an animal and make it see a dinosaur, it freaks the fuck out and runs for its life. That'll teach the cat to scratch me, the little bastard. I didn't even kill the animals, once my tests were done, I just sent them back to where I grabbed them from.

The other brother is just as easy, the eldest most likely as he has a room to his own. He joins his brothers in hell shortly. Moving to the parent's bedroom, I slowly pull the sheets back from the sleeping couple, and get to work turning the fairly attractive woman to stone as she sleeps, her modest nightgown turning to stone as I smile slightly.

  
A smile that fades quickly as the husband opens his eyes, the bald, bearded man spotting me standing over a statue of his wife as his eyes shoot open.

We stare at each over for a second, both caught off guard before he leaps up, making my eyes widen.

In a moment of manic, I quickly recast Calcify, turning his lips to stone as his eyes widen in horror, unable to shout before he jumps forwards, his fist connecting with my chin, knocking me away.

In truth, the punch of a middle-aged human isn't going to seriously hurt a Devil, even one as physically weak as myself, and it is more reflex that makes me back away from him.

Thinking quickly as he rushes me, I cast again and smile as he falters in his step.

Calcifying things is a lot harder if they are actively resisting, I learnt this from the cat. It's why I am not trying to turn him completely right away... after all, a fairly large human has a lot of flesh, and I'd drain myself trying to turn all of him to stone.

As he lets out a muffled scream, he turns around and tries to flee, apparently not liking the way I just turned into a twenty-foot tall stereotypical devil, hellfire flooding the bedroom as its heat laps at his skin.

Curse of Hallucination is a powerful tool, and I can affect more than just sight. If I want my victim to hear a booming laugh, to smell the sulfur and feel the heat of the flames against his skin... he will.

The more complicated the hallucination, the more mana intensive it is, naturally, but I believe it uses the targets WIS to decide mana cost. His isn't that high. As he rushes for the door, the walls warp, stone covering the door frame and window as he lets out a moan of despair, looking around in terror.

Naturally, they are wide open, and he could walk right through the open door frame, but people tend to trust their own eyes too much, and as the demon approaches him, cackling as it holds his wife in its hand as she screams and struggles, he backs away into the corner.

Another trick I have learnt is that I can make myself invisible to a single target by taking over their senses, by replacing myself with an empty space, replacing any noises I make with silence. It's kinda hard to do, but I got some practice on animals.

Skittish ones like the cat, who would hiss and scratch at me if it saw me, so it was good practice in hiding myself by messing with its superior senses. Many failed attempts ended with my legs being scratched.

Then I tested it again on Helia, hiding myself from her as she did her duties. I messed up a few times, specifically with scent or sound mostly, but I did manage to hide myself from her.

Touch is the hardest sent to fool, even hiding the feeling of my hand brushing against her cheek was very, very hard and I'm certain she noticed... something. I'll need to practice more.

Moving closer to him as he cowers in the corner of the room, I decide to end this before my mana is emptied as the curse takes mp to keep up, and subdue him the easiest way I can think off.

By clubbing him over the head with his bedside lamp.

**Heh, it made a nice whacking noise.**

Okay, maybe it wasn't very 'elegant' for a Devil Mage such as myself, but I don't have any spells for easily subduing people at the moment, and it got the job done.

I have a healing spell anyway, and once my mp has recovered I'll fix any damage I may have done to his skull... or maybe not since he'll be mindless when I turn him into an abomination anyway.

Waiting for my mp to recover, I take a moment to have Gadget check on the daughters, letting out a breath as they both sleep soundly. Turning the man into a statue, I take another quick trip home and drop him and his wife off.

The daughters prove just as little a problem as their brothers did, and they join the rest of their family without any issue, leaving me smiling in the empty house as I call Gadget back to her spot on my shoulder.

Devil portals do leave a... trace, but all anyone who looks into them will be able to tell is that a devil made a portal back to the Underworld, and nothing else. Sure, I'm incriminating my race, but personally, I have left nothing that will give my identity away. Even if the Church looks into the mysterious disappearance of an irrelevant family in a tiny irrelevant village in an equally irrelevant country, what are they going to do? They hate devils anyway, and we are technically still at war since this peace is just a temporary cease-fire. There isn't a single religious symbol in this house, which is one of the reasons I picked it, so even if they are religious, they aren't zealously so.

The Church should have little reason to care. People disappear all the time.

Heading home, I smile as we appear in a small dungeon, looking around with a nod.

Create Lair is a spell that I can cast with my current capabilities, even if it took quite a bit of my family's gold to make this place, but I think it will be a good investment.

Moving the latest statues to the open iron cell door, I place them down with the rest of their family and look around my 'lab'.

On the tables against the wall, several beakers of mysterious liquids bubble and hiss occasionally, the only light coming from some strange green candles, there are skulls and jars of eye-balls and other organs suspended in a transparent green liquid on the shelves, and more importantly, there is a large slab in the middle with restraints ready to hold someone down.

Apparently... my power, or more likely Isis, has a sense of humour. When I decided to make my Lair in the castle dungeons, I chose Fleshcrafters Lair from the available choices, and this dimly lit room is what I got.

It does come with some alchemy equipment though, a simple Mortar and Pestle, Alembic, Calcinator, and Retort, plus plenty of empty glass vials all on one of the tables... if only I knew how to use them. Something to look into when I have more time.

Moving the statue of the father to the slab first, I calmly start to turn him back, knowing that he should still be unconscious as I do, and smile as my prediction is proven correct.

While he lays there, unconscious from a particularly unpleasant blow to the back of his head, I pause for a moment before I strip him naked of his sleepwear and attach the iron shackles to his arms and legs.

A look over his body tells me that while he isn't some bodybuilder, he is in decent shape, probably a farmer with an active lifestyle at a guess, but the shackles will hold him easily enough. Hmm... his wife was a lucky woman before she was turned into a statue and kidnapped by a devil, I can see why they had so many children.

Now... onto the main course.

Despite my spell description calling it a ritual, it's really just a long spell that doesn't need any real preparation other than a target that can't run away mid-casting. It isn't something that I can do mid-battle, or hope to do on someone who isn't bound but with the right preparation, it really isn't that hard.

Getting started, I hold my hand over his immobile form, starting to cast as my hand glows with an eldritch green glow, an emerald mist falling from it and moving into his body.

The reaction is immediate as his skin turns an unpleasant grey, which would be more noticeable if he wasn't thrashing about, screams of pain leaving him as his eyes shoot open, fear and pain in them as he flails.

As his body starts to grow, a part of me pities the man. He did nothing to me, if you ignore the punch... which considering I had just turned his wife into a statue was pretty tame and well-deserved, he was just a normal human living his normal human life.

But I need monsters if I am going to try and clear that Dungeon, which I need to do if I want to level and actually ever stand a chance outside the walls of my Castle. This is DxD, and I can't afford to let pity stop me from taking any and every advantage I can grab. If surviving... no, if succeeding in this world means ruining the lives of others, that is exactly what I will do.

My survival takes priority over everything else, and having abominations at my command will make everything easier... and that's why I simply shut out his screams of pain, ignoring his pleas for mercy and prayers for salvation, even as they make me flinch as he prays to a dead god.

His hands are the first thing to change, his fingers lengthening as large claws grow from this even as I stare in a mixture of horror and awe... his body is growing... but his skin isn't as it tears in places, I can even see the bone through the gaping holes in the back of his hand, skin and muscles stretched over a far too large skeletal structure. I can see his arm bone in several places on his arms.

His legs don't change much, even as they grow slightly more muscular, but his torso and back aren't spared the change either, ribs bursting out of his chest as his stomach opens up, exposing his innards to the air, and his spine grows... spikes as they break through his skin a dozen of them going down his back. I can't decide if I am horrified or impressed at what my magic does to the man, but I do think I am leaning towards... awe.

  
Those claws look like they can tear apart a regular man with ease, and my mind rushes with ideas for what I could have this beast do.

His face doesn't change... that much. Well, I suppose the massive fangs growing from his teeth are kinda different, and the fact that his eyes have become completely green and have started glowing is a bit new... also, the way mist pours out of his mouth with every panting breath is pretty cool. Also, I don't think his nose was that... inwards before. Oh, and his ears have basically disappeared just leaving a pair of holes... and his skin has torn, exposing flesh and bone on his skull in a few places.

  
But other than that, he looks the same.

As my spell stops, he simply lays there, staring up at me with an unreadable gaze.

That... took quite a lot out of me, but I'm both in a zone made by my realm magic, under my wards and I have my three rats nearby, so I am at my strongest at the moment, and I quickly recover.

“Can you hear me?” I ask after a moment, surprised when it nods at me, a grunting noise leaving it. “Good. I'm going to do the same to the rest of your family, you realise that don't you?” I ask, making it tilt its head at me. “Your sons, your daughters, your wife. They are all going to suffer like you did, their bodies twisted and broken. I might even have some fun with your wife and daughters first, maybe I'll make you hold them down as I violate them.” I say casually, watching him carefully as he stares back.

I just want to make sure this thing isn't going to take my head off the moment I undo the restraints, but even as I threaten to rape his daughters and wife, he just stares at me blankly.

...One last test.

Raising my hand, I call on the only Blood Magic spell I know, Boil Blood. He is still living after all, somehow. I don't think he needs food any more, though he can eat and he does need to breathe. He does still have blood inside him though... and as I cast my spell, he starts writing once again, letting out inhuman roars as he struggles so hard he simply breaks free of his restraints, the iron chains attached to the shackles snapping as he thrashes around... cancelling my spell immediately I get ready to throw a Chill Hand at him and run for my life as he stops flailing, rising from the slab as he rises to his full height... almost eight-foot tall at a guess as he stares down at me.

And then does nothing at all, simply staring.

“...Kneel.” I order after a moment, watching as he drops to both knees immediately, still eye level with me as he obediently watches me, waiting for his orders as I start to laugh, my fear fading.

Lashing out, I punch him in the face as hard as I can, immediately flinching as a jolt of pain runs through my arm.

...I don't know how to throw a punch, and he is really hard.

He lets out a questioning groan, but he doesn't seem to care that I attacked him, just starring at me with glowing green eyes, the outer part of his eye is a darker, emerald green which gets brighter the closer to the centre of his eye you get. His pupil is so bright it might as well be white.

**Ghoul**

**Tier One Fleshcrafting Abomination**

Hmm...

Moving to the cell, I look over my other prisoners.

“Ghoul, grab the statue of your eldest son and move it to the table.” I order, watching as he moves past me, grabbing the eldest male without a moment of hesitation. “You broke my restraints... so hold him down.” I order as I start to undo his calcification.

Smiling as he obeys, I get to work again.

**\- Later - **

As the newest Ghoul rises from the slab, it joins its family and stares at me, four unholy abominations awaiting orders.

One father and three sons. I haven't turned the women yet, but these four should be enough for now. I don't know what the tomb dungeon is like, and if I take too many, it'll simply become too crowded for me to see anything.

Also, even magically changed, I'm not sure how useful a thirteen-year-old and a sixteen-year-old pair of girls with zero muscles will be fighting the Undead. The mother might be more useful, but even she barely has any muscles. I want my abominations to be made from the best materials and the physically fit men make better monsters anyway.

**Sin of Lust... check, lol.**

That's not... you know what, I'm not even going to dignify that accusation with a response.

**Master, I love you... but I'm in your head.**

That's fair.

Checking the time, I frown as I realise that it is... late. I don't have time for more tonight if I want to be awake and any form of aware when the fucking Satan arrives.

...fuck my life.

Leaving the lair realm, I close the door in the dungeons that physically connects my tiny realm to the Underworld with a sigh, telling the Ghouls to stay there and wait for me to come back as I leave.

Tomorrow is probably going to suck.

**\- Michael -**

As the begging comes to a swift and sudden halt, he sighed on his father's throne.

He didn't know how his father had done it, listening to the final prays of the faithful he had failed.

It was the location that got his attention, a prayer coming from somewhere in the Underworld was always a sign that something had gone wrong, and the screams and pleas for his father to save him had made Michael... uncomfortable, flooding him with guilt as he sat in Heaven, unable to save the suffering mortal.

He knew not what had killed him, but he could tell it was excruciating for the poor victim, and he had listened to the entire thing if only to punish himself for failing another mortal.

It wasn't even that unusual for him to listen to the dying prayers of a mortal taken by devils, each one a punishment for himself. The Satans had tried to crack down on such things, but there were no real laws in the Underworld dealing with devils abducting mortals. Sirzechs and the new Satans tried, he could admit that... but Devils were slow to change and did not wish to give up the power they held over the mortals.

As a second prayer for help started, he sighed realising that the souls were from the same family, his guilt growing at his helplessness.

It was only after four such prayers did he realise something had gone wrong... the victims had died, he was almost certain of that... but their souls never came to Heaven to be judged.

How... unusual.

**\- Ophis -**

A new realm was just created?

No, too small to be a realm.

It wasn't there before, though?

What was it?

Where had it come from?

Could the maker give her back her Silence?

**\- Bonus Scene – Dude, where's my Game? -**

...Game, where is ISIS?

**What are you blabbering about this time?**

ISIS? The new game system I was working on? Where is she?

**...I thought you were watching her.**

Ah.

Well, Shit.

**Shiro... what did you do?**

Next question, where has the multiverse I made for testing gone?

**It's right... ah, fuck.**

**How did you lose a Multiverse?**

**...I don't know how, but this is definitely your fault.**

**You did remember to put limiters on her so she couldn't make whoever she grabbed to be her host as strong as you, right?**

...naturally, what do you take me for?

**An idiot. She has no limiters, does she? **

**Of course, you didn't install them, why would you? **

Well... whatever happens, at least it should be fun? She does have a bunch of limiters, but that's just to stop her from giving her Gamer god-mode from the start, she showed too much generosity in the testing sessions... and a very creative mind when it came to getting around those limiters.

**If we die because you let her wander off, I'll kill you myself.**

Eh, we'll be fine. I have a few hundred thousand years head-start.

**Authors Note: So, here it is.**

**A few explanations for both this story and others.**

**This is just a... teaser chapter? I'll make a new story for it when I come back from Hiatus, for now, I just wanted to show that Kuro is going to be just fine. A bit different, in skills and background, but it's still Kuro. **

**This doesn't mean I'm going back to posting even semi-regularly, I might not even post again until like... September? I have no idea when I'm coming back full-time, and I'm not gonna rush it by giving a date or anything. I'm still writing obviously, but it has been fun doing it with no expectations or deadlines, just writing whenever I feel like it and not a word more. **

**Kuro won't be world jumping until DxD is completely 'finished', so he'll be here for... a long time. **

**That bonus scene is basically Shiro's entire presence in this fic, he won't be appearing until much, much later on. **

**Sorcerers Ambition and New Game Plus are on a Hiatus, but when I come back, they are continuing as they are, no remakes or being dropped. **

**Next Update: I dunno.**

**Discord Link: discord .gg/k3jTZB9** ****


	35. Bonus Chapter: Sirzechs vs Kuro, the Rematch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Discord Link: discord .gg/k3jTZB9** ****

**The Gamers Guide to Conquest**

**Bonus Chapter: Sirzechs vs Kuro, the Rematch**

I’ve missed DxD, don't get me wrong I love the Marvel world but DxD is where I started, and it is where I left a lot of things I loved behind.

My DxD was basically broken by a pissed off Infinite Dragon God, but with a little help from Isis and the my power as a Titan of Time, I remade it.

To the point where I died, I had everything happen exactly as it did on my first run through, even the things I probably should have changed...

Like being turned to ash by a psychopathic Sirzechs with a siscon fetish the size of the Great Red.

But I didn't want to change my girls at all, so I made it all happen again right up until I should have been killed by Shiro's equally psychopathic daughter.

But before I could rejoin the timeline and continue where I left off, I have something I need to deal with.

Sirzechs is a threat, not necessarily to me, but to those around me with her possessive obsession with Rias. She can't hurt me, as I always return to my realm when killed, but she can hurt those around me and she is too unhinged to be left alone.

I can fix whatever she does, but I'd rather not put my girls through that in the first place.

So I have work to do.

**\- Sirzechs -**

One moment she was in the Underworld, being shouted at by Serafall, Grayfia and Venelana and the next she was... elsewhere.

Standing on a platform in the middle of a pitch black void she spun around wildly, her magic at her fingertips as she locked eyes on the cause of all her problems, staring into the amused red eyes of Kuro, defiler of her precious Rias-tan.

The spell left her hand before she could even really think about it, streaks of red lightning shooting forwards to turn the smug fool to ash again, even if she didn't know what trick he used to survive before.

Clearly something had changed as the streaks froze in mid-air, hanging between them as Kuro chuckled.

“What is it about being so powerful that makes you all so... predictable? It's kinda sad to be honest.” Kuro said with a grin as he clicked his fingers, her magic simply ceasing to exist.

“What is this?” Sirzechs growled, looking around angrily. “What have you done?”  
  


“This is me dealing with a pain in my ass, and getting a little revenge in the process.” Kuro drawled, smirking at her. “So let me explain what is about to happen... we are going to fight, for your precious _Rias-tan _and when I beat you, you are going to agree to never interfere in my relationship with Rias again.”

“...die.”

The good thing about being in a void was that she could let loose, and unwilling to be talked down to be a mere brat she unleashed her true form, her body giving way to destruction incarnate...

Until suddenly it didn't, and she was forced back into her regular body again without so much as a twitch from her opponent.

“Nah, I should probably tell you... I've had a bit of an upgrade since last we met, and honestly? Compared to Galactus and Thanos you aren't even a threat. It's kinda funny that you have basically zero defences against Time Magic, Ajuka would be able to counter this I think, but you?” Kuro chuckled as he clicked again and she froze.

Not in ice, but simply... froze.

No matter how she attempted to struggle, she couldn't even twitch her eyes to look around, her body simply would not move.

“What was it you were thinking? Something about a mere brat?” Kuro laughed as he held his hand out towards her, twisting it slightly as she felt herself shrink rapidly.

She was always tall, looking down at Kuro both physically and mentally, but as she watched him and the void around them seemingly grow, she felt the first hints of true panic start to set it.

“I could keep going and just... erase you, but nah... that will do.” he said as he stopped, letting her move again as she fell forwards, glaring at him in slight fear and confusion as he towered over her.

Her clothes hung from her tiny frame as she looked down at her flat body, baffled and afraid for the first time in a long, long time as she stared up at him.

“Time is a funny thing, and when you have complete control of it? Well, there isn't much you can't do. You were over a thousand years old... but now? Well, tell me Miss Crimson-Haired Princess of Destruction, how dangerous were you at ten-years old? You're just lucky I was... kind enough to not turn back your mind as well.” Kuro said as he clapped his hands, her now ill-fitting clothing vanishing away as she attempted to call out her powers once more.

As the flimsiest bolt of pale red light struck against Kuro's chest, he simply looked down at the hole in his shirt with a raised eyebrow.

“I could toss you out like this, you know... you wouldn't last a week, you have too many enemies who only avoided you because of your power, but what is the Satan Lucifer without her power? Nothing, that's what. People put up with your insanity because of your immense power, but without that? You're just a liability, and one so easily dealt with.” Kuro said in amusement as he walked towards her, ignoring the desperate blasts of weak destruction with ease as he reached her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her from the ground. “But I have some things to show you first, just to make it clear how hopeless your little quest to separate me from Rias is.”

As the void around them changed, her eyes widened at the sight of Rias walking up the aisle, dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown as she beamed at the softly smiling Kuro at the end of the isle, Serafall dressed smartly next to him.

She could see most of her family here, Millicas and Grayfia sat near the front, Grayfia clearly pregnant as she rested her hands on her stomach, his mother smiling as she watched Rias approach Kuro, and countless over familiar faces in the crowd.

What she couldn't see was herself.

“The fun part of being a literal god of time is that I can look up spoilers, like this little beauty, just a couple of months away actually. See that smile?” Kuro asked as he walked in front of Rias, tossing her aside as she bounced through the crowd with a groan, her tiny body unable to take the rough treatment.

Despite herself, she felt tears form in her eyes at the pain, both physical and mental as she moved forwards to look at Rias herself, pain forming in her chest at the look on her face.

  
“She loves me, you realise that? Rias absolutely adores me, and it certainly isn't unrequited. Even if by some miracle you managed to beat me, then what? Rias already dislikes you for attacking me, maybe even hates you... but if you tore us apart? She'd detest you for all time, maybe she'd even take her own life, and nothing you could ever do would change that... I've already won, and the best you could hope for would be a bitter pyrrhic victory.” Kuro said as he started the scene up, Rias walking to Kuro with a bounce in her step, forcing her to watch as they said their vows, a sweet, deep kiss shared.

She wanted to say it was all an illusion, but she knew better... an illusion couldn't strip her off her powers like this.

“Eh, I've already watched this... let's jump to the fun stuff.” Kuro said swiping his hand as the scene changed, the other Kuro sitting on the edge of an extravagant bed with a glass of champagne in hand, his tuxedo jacket tossed off to the side and his shirt half unbuttoned.

As the side door opened, her eyes widened watching Rias step into the bedroom, her wedding gown missing leaving her in a beautiful set of pure white silky underwear, hugging herself almost self-consciously.

“Really Rias, shyness? At this point?” Other Kuro chuckled as he downed his drink, putting the glass on the bedside table. “Isn't it a bit late for that? Or are you forgetting your _hen night_. I still don't think it counts as a hen night if your fiancée is the entertainment by the way.” Kuro drawled with a smirk making her giggle as she stepped forwards, giving them both a perfect view of her perfect pale buttocks barely hidden by the thong she was wearing.

“Kinda creepy to see a kid drooling, let's add a few years.” Kuro mumbled as her body rapidly aged, putting her in her late teens. “Huh, could almost be twins...”

“I know, but it just... feels different this time.” Rias admitted as she reached Kuro, placing a hand on his chest and leaning forwards, kissing him deeply, a brilliant golden ring shining on her finger as she undid the rest of his buttons, pulling his shirt off.

“Mhmm... is that so?” Kuro teased as he reached around, grabbing a handful of her barely covered ass and squeezing it, making her moan lewdly.

“I... don't want to watch this.” Sirzechs whispered, making him laugh as Rias undid her bra, dropping it to the ground.

“It is... I... didn't know what our relationship really was before, just that I wanted to be around you, but now? Just relax, husband... let your wife show you how grateful she is... for everything?” Rias said, falling to her knees, working on Kuro's belt as he smiled down at her.

“Have you tried looking away?” Kuro asked in amusement as Rias pulled his copies tuxedo pants down, grasping his shaft and immediately taking it into her mouth, her other hand sliding beneath her panties as she fingered herself.

Despite his mocking words, she couldn't pull her gaze away as she watched Rias put her all into pleasuring her hus- pleasuring Kuro, her hair swaying as she bobbed her head.

Moving to the side, she felt her own nipples grow hard at the sight of Rias's breasts hanging free, her fingers rapidly pumping into her soaked slit.

“Wanna see a little trick I've learnt?” Kuro asked, making her turn to him before her eyes widened as she felt something push into her pussy, making her glance down in confusion.

A confusion that was quickly answered at the taste of something strangely sweet pushing against her tongue, glaring at Kuro as she was forced to experience the sensations of pleasuring him.

But before she could say anything, she felt something else entirely... a warm feeling in her chest, joy, hope, loyalty... and love.

Turning back to Rias, she spotted Kuro sitting next to himself, watching the show with a smug smile.

  
“Words wouldn't do it, so I decided to let you feel exactly what Rias's is feeling... physically and emotionally.”

“Fuck you...” Sirzechs said with a scowl as she experienced the full scale of Rias's adoration for the asshole in front of her, even as she felt herself grow wet from the feeling of Rias's fingers inside her.

Watching as Rias put her everything into pleasuring Kuro, she felt something new in her chest, something that she knew was came from herself and not from Rias.

Despair.

With a direct link to Rias, she couldn't keep lying to herself and pretending she didn't know Kuro was telling the truth about Rias... she truly adored him.

Before long, she felt the taste of something sweet flooding her mouth as her eyes widened, Rias cumming immediately as Kuro came, the pleasure from knowing she had pleased Kuro pushing her, and Sirzechs alongside her, over the edge.

As Kuro grabbed Rias, throwing her onto the bed, Sirzechs eyes widened even as Rias sent over her excitement and anticipation, Kuro tearing her panties off and climbing over her.

Feeling the sensation of Kuro's large cock pressing against her slit, she turned to Kuro with wide eyes making him chuckle.

“Oh, don't look at me... I'm just enjoying the show, I've linked to my future self and I don't feel like blue-balling myself.” Kuro admitted as his other self thrusted forwards, a guttural moan leaving her as she tried to reply, the feeling of being split in two combined with the love and adoration filled her. “Actually... why settle for second-hand feelings when I have another option?” Kuro said, rising and walking towards her.

As she attempted to back away, she froze again as Kuro froze her in time itself, the feeling of him pounding into Rias still flooding her body as his clothes vanished leaving him as naked as she was, his shaft standing proud.

Unable to protest, no matter how much she tried, she was left helpless as Kuro pulled her unresisting body to the bed, bending her over at the waist.

She couldn't actually touch the bed, but with her body frozen she kept her position no matter how much she wished she wouldn't, even as Kuro spread her legs and got in position, giving them both a good view of Rias as she was mating pressed into the bed.

  
“She gets impregnated soon, you know? Twins, actually.” Kuro said simply as he rubbed his length against her shamefully wet pussy. “Wanna join her? Oh wait, you don't have a choice...”

Unable to even turn back, she felt herself panic at his words, making him chuckle darkly.

“Do you know what pissed me off the most? I don't even care that you 'killed me', shit I've killed myself by accident like a dozen times just fucking around with my powers, but you tried to come between me and Rias... and that is one thing I will never allow to happen. No one come in between me and my girls...” Kuro growled, his humour vanished as he gripped her waist hard enough for his nails to break her skin.

Despite her impending rape, she wouldn't have apologised even if she could move, and settled for trying to mentally brace herself. He didn't deserve Rias, and she would never change her mind on that.

“Maybe I don't, but you certainly don't either... in the end, I'm the winner and you? You're fucked.” Kuro deadpanned as he slammed his hips forwards, reminding her off another problem with her new age... she was technically a virgin again.

Something that was swiftly remedied by Kuro's cock as he thrust into her, sheathing himself inside her in a single brutal move.

If she wasn't frozen, she might have cried out... but stuck in place like a fleshy statue her only choice was to remain still as Kuro took his anger out on her, slamming into her with long, hard thrusts sending shockwaves of unwanted pleasure through her, joining the sensations she was getting from her defiled sister.

The difference between the loving treatment of Rias and the brutal way he used her unresisting body pushed her to the edge quickly, no matter how she tried to will away the impending orgasm but even as it struck, the feeling just hung there as Kuro continued to use her like a sex toy.

Gripping her hair, he yanked her head back roughly, turning it to face him as he scowled at her.   
  


Pulling out, he forced her to her knees in front of him and stroked his shaft, spurts of thick sticky cum spattering onto her face and tits even as she tried to force her body to move, to no avail.

Clicking his fingers again, she let out a scream as she felt a dozen orgasms (both her own and Rias's) crash over her, falling to the ground shaking.

Before she could recover, the scene changed again leaving them back in the voice as Kuro stared down at her.

“I have one last thing I want you to see before I deal with you once and for all...” Kuro said as a second Kuro appeared beside him.

“It's a trick that I've picked up, the power to be in two... or ten places at once.” Kuro said as the second Kuro smirked and started to change, black hair becoming red, red eyes becoming blue as her eyes widened.

Standing, she stared at the perfect copy of her older self.

“The fun fact about being a god of time, I can just spend a few years trying to perfect any power... such as this.” the Fake Sirzechs said in her voice, before her form changed again... into destruction incarnate for just a moment.

  
“I've been busy, and while we were watching the show? I copied your memories, your powers, and so much more... You aren't Sirzechs Lucifer any more, I am.” the Fake declared, her eyes briefly swapping between her blue eyes and Kuro's red ones.

“And as for you?” Kuro said with a cold smile, walking towards her as she desperately tried one last time to call on her powers, watching it smash against Kuro futilely.

“I have something special planned for you.”

**\- Kuro -**

Sitting on my throne in my realm, I lean back and smile up at the giant white hourglass that granted me the powers of Kronika, the power that let me beat Sirzechs without breaking a sweat.

Not that I needed it, I had the answer all along.

**[Suzerain – Superpower] **

**By making eye contact with a target, you can turn them into an absolutely loyal servant, unless their will surpasses your own.**

**This effect is permanent and cannot be broken by anything but the target's death. You can only effect one person at once.**

Looking down between my legs, I smile wider at the sight of a beautiful redhead obediently bobbing her head in a tiny metal bikini.

Sure, I can only use it on one person... but who better than Sirzechs.

Oh, sorry... Luci.

It's good to be a God, and now I have DxD as my newest playground.

Even now, 'Sirzechs' is apologising to Rias and me, but Luci here? She's never going back, and no one needs to know about her new occupation.

Because no one comes in between me and my girls.

**Authors Note: I held a vote on discord over what bonus chapter I was going to write, and this one won. Just something I can write quickly after work.**


End file.
